Life in the Beginning of the War
by Liz Black
Summary: NEUES CHAP! 26.11.06!Voldemort festigt seine Macht.Haben sie die Chance ihn zu schlagen mit der Hilfe von bisher unbekannten Kräften? Über Liebe,den Kampf und den Hoffnungsschimmer in Frieden zu leben!Please R&R!
1. Besuch und Sicherheit

Hi Leutz hier bin ich wieder!

Ein paar von euch haben mich nach einer Fortsetzung gefragt und naja, hier ist sie halt!

Die Grundidee ist entstanden als ich mit einer Freundin –Marion- _(habschde janz dolle lieb knutsch)_ irgendwo in Schwedt auf einem einsamen Spielplatz saß und wir uns einfach mal über die Möglichkeiten unterhalten haben ...

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lang diese Fanfic wird und was noch alles passieren wird!

Den Ootp-Spoiler kann ich mir ja eigentlich klemmen, wer das Buch jetzt noch nicht gelesen hat, schafft's auch nicht mehr.

Wie schon erwähnt ist das die _Fortsetzung zu „Kurze Liebe",_ sollte man vielleicht gelesen haben um sich erklären zu können, warum hier ein bisschen mehr aus Hermines Sicht passiert.

"..." - Dialog

_kurisves -_ Gedanken

**Life in the Beginning of the War**

_Kapitel 1 - Besuch und Sicherheit_

Nun ist es schon sechs Wochen her. Sechs Wochen in denen sie weder schlafen noch ausreichend essen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich Schlafen legte, träumte sie von ihm. Manchmal war es sogar so schlimm, dass sie dachte, wenn sie aufwachen würde, sie wieder in sein lächelndes Gesicht blicken konnte, wenn er am Küchentisch saß und ihr einen guten Morgen wünschte. Aber nein, jedes Mal, wenn sie aufwachte, befand sie sich in ihrem Zimmer, zu Hause bei ihren Eltern. Auf eine Art war sie froh, von Harry und den anderen wegzukommen. Nicht, dass sie sie nicht mochte, im Gegenteil! Sie liebte sie wie Geschwister, aber ist nicht jeder irgendwann an dem Punkt angekommen, wo er zu viel Familie nicht ertragen kann?

Jeden Tag trudelten auch bei ihr Eulen ein, sie sollte doch bitte versuchen an Harry heranzukommen, weil den anderen Mitgliedern dazu anscheinend der Anschluss und das nötige Vertrauen fehlten. In ihrem Fall war es Tonks, die sich permanent um sie kümmerte. Mit der Begründung, dass Molly schon die Wände hoch gehe, Remus auch nicht mehr ansprechbar sei und überhaupt, könnte man, so schrieb sie, die Uhr nach den nächsten Tränenausbrüchen und Wutanfällen stellen. Sicher, gerade Tonks als fast letztes Familienmitglied war natürlich auch total am Boden, das konnte sie in den Briefen herauslesen, jedoch bewies Tonks sich als stärker als die anderen gedacht hatten. Nun gut, während also Harry von Moody, Arabella Figg und, zu aller Erstaunen, auch von Mundungus Fletcher rund um die Uhr bewacht wurde, hatte also Tonks die _ehrenvolle_ Aufgabe bekommen sich um sie zu kümmern.

Während sie das dachte, kam ihr willkürlich der Gedanke ständig bewacht zu werden. _Man könnte ja glatt meinen wir befinden uns in einem Gefängnis._ Noch während sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende führte, rollten schon wieder die Tränen unablässig ihre Wange hinab.

Hatte sie nicht schon genug geweint? Wie viele Tränen sollte sie denn noch vergießen? Wo zum Teufel, war die Hermine Granger, die immer auf alles eine Antwort hatte? Wo war denn die starke junge Frau, die mit ihren Freunden noch durch jedes Abenteuer gegangen war? Könnte es sein, dass dieser Teil mit Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen war? Schon allein der Name ließ wieder von neuem die Tränen rollen.

Wie sollte das bloß weitergehen, wenn sie sich wieder im Grimmauld Place befand? Ihr graute es davor zu denen zurückzukehren, die genauso viel Trauer empfanden. Aber eins fragte sie sich, wenn dort lauter erwachsene Menschen anwesend waren und selbst sie sich nicht gegenseitig helfen konnten, wie man es in so einer Situation eigentlich erwarten könnte, wie sollte dann eine fast sechzehn-jährige damit alleine klarkommen?

Während sie von ihren eigenen Gedanken abließ, liefen diese zu ihren Freunden.

Wie sollte Harry damit fertig werden? Jetzt, wo er auch noch den letzten, einer Familie eigentlich gleichkommendem, Menschen verloren hatte?

Erst nahm Voldemort ihm seine Eltern, dann durch den Verrat eines einst guten Freundes den Paten, dann bekam er diesen wieder und durch eine unbedachte Vollmondnacht wurde ihm der Traum wieder genommen. Kann ein in, zwei Wochen, sechzehn-jähriger so was überhaupt verkraften?

Na gut, dass was er den ganzen Tag tut, kann man schlecht verkraften nennen. Sitzt im Keller, raucht eine nach der anderen, schreibt anscheinend nur noch dieselben Worte an die Ordensmitglieder:

_Ich lebe noch! Mir geht's gut! Kümmert euch gefälligst um Voldemort!_

Tonks hatte ihr mal einen der Briefe geschickt um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht die einzige sei, die fertig war. In dem Punkt war Tonks eine große Hilfe, sie probierte nicht, sie mit belanglosen Dingen abzulenken, sondern dröselte alles von außen auf, um langsam an den Kern ihres Schmerzes heranzukommen und ihn somit sehr sorgfältig in ihr verarbeiten zu lassen. Dieses ist ihr erst nach einer Weile klar geworden, wie viel Mühe Tonks sich mit ihr gab, neben dem Stress im Orden und dem im Ministerium. Wie hatte sie einmal geschrieben:

_Komm jetzt auf keinen Fall auf Rachegedanken, denn erstens: haben wir davon schon genug und zweitens: Rache lindert den Schmerz, jedoch ist es nicht der Schmerz, der uns diese Person erhält und uns zu Menschen macht?_

Über diese Aussage musste sie sich erst einmal ihre Gedanken machen, um zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, dass Naya, wie Hermine sie jetzt immer nannte, eigentlich vollkommen Recht hatte. Einmal mehr musste sie sich fragen, ob sie da wirklich mit der Frau redete, die eigentlich die Tollpatschigkeit in Person war und wenn ja, ob sie ihr ein Psychologiestudium verschwiegen hatte.

Wie zum Teufel, eigentlich hatte sie Fluchen, im verbalen Sinne, immer verabscheut, aber auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise baut es Aggression ab, konnten denn, die im Hauptquartier Anwesenden, so gute Ratschläge verteilen, ohne sich gegenseitig, wenn auch unbewusst, zu helfen?

Ihr wurde ja geholfen, Harry auf eine ziemlich eigenartige Art bestimmt auch, aber wie erging es Remus?

Dem letzten der noch treuen verbliebenen Rumtreiber?

Sie konnte sich noch nicht richtig vorstellen, wie ihr einstiger Lehrer, einer der schlimmsten Unruhestifter ganz Hogwarts, nach außen hin, so vernünftig und überlegt handeln konnte. Anscheinend ist mit dem Verlust seiner besten Freunde auch jeweils ein Teil seines Lebens gewichen. Von dem, was sie von ihm erzählt bekommen hat, musste mit James die Abenteuerlust, mit Peter das offenherzige Vertrauen und mit Sirius die Offenheit, der Wortwitz und die letzte Lebenslust gewichen sein...

Auf einmal würde sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als von unten die Stimme ihrer Mutter erklang:

„Schatz kommst du? Es gibt Mittagessen!"

„Ähm, ja Mum, bin sofort unten!"

Sie erhob sich von der Fensterbank in ihrem Zimmer, ging noch mal schnell ins Bad, um die letzten verdächtigen Tränenspuren zu verdecken und sich ihre sehr hervorstechenden Augenringe wegzutuschieren und folgte dem Ruf ihrer Mutter in die Küche.

„Na mein Engel, wollen die Hausaufgaben sich nicht langsam mal als beendet erklären lassen?", fragte ihr Vater, kaum war sie zur Tür rein.

„Dad, du weißt doch, dass mit den UTZ-Kursen noch mehr und schwierigere Hausaufgaben anstehen!"

Sie bemerkte den zweifelnden Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Ihre Hausaufgaben waren bis jetzt noch ihre einzigste Ausrede, um sich in ihrem Zimmer verschanzen zu können. Dazu kam noch, dass es wirklich ein riesiger Berg an Hausaufgaben war, sie aber ihre Bücher noch nicht einmal angesehen hat.

„Ach David, jetzt lass sie doch mal, wenn sie noch eine Menge zu tun hat, hat sie halt noch eine Menge zu tun! Und ich dachte, wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir uns in die Angelegenheiten ihrer Schule nur soweit einmischen, wie wir können und inwiefern wir um Hilfe und Einmischung gebeten werden! Aber nun genug davon! Hermine, könntest du mir bitte kurz helfen?"

Ja, das war typisch ihre Mutter, sprang immer für sie in die Bresche, soweit sie auch nur einen Funken Unbehagen in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Wenigstens hatte sie dann vor ihrem Vater Ruhe.

„Ja klar, sofort!"

„Deckst du bitte für vier Personen? Vorhin hat eine gewisse Molly Weasley angerufen und sagte, dass nachher noch jemand aus dem, wie hieß er doch gleich, ach ja, Orden des Phönix vorbeikommen wollte. Und da hab ich mir doch glatt gedacht, dass ich den- oder diejenige auch zum Essen einladen kann!"

„Ach ja? Weißt du zufällig, wer?"–_Seit wann werden hier Hausbesuche veranstaltet? Naja Gefängnis war nicht schlecht und jetzt kommen die Bewährungshelfer, oder was!-_

„Nein, dass konnte ich nicht wirklich verstehen, ich glaube die werte Frau hat noch nie so richtig ein Telefon benutzt!", kam die Antwort, jedoch ohne ein Grinsen unterdrücken zu können, „aber ich glaube sie sprach von einem jungen Herrn, einem ihrer Söhne glaub ich."

„Ach so, dann rechne ich mal mit Charlie oder Bill, aber gerade einer von den beiden? Solange es nicht die Zwillinge mit ihren neusten Erfindungen sind, mir soll es recht sein."

„Was für neuste Erfindungen?"

„Die Zwillinge haben einen Scherzartikelladen der ganz besonderen Art. Eigentlich Erfindungen, die den Schülern das Leben unter der Herrschaft grausamer Lehrer erträglicher gestalten soll", fügte sie unter dem fragenden Blick ihrer Eltern hinzu.

Ihr Vater wollte gerade antworten. Als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Bin schon unterwegs!", rief sie, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte.

Kaum hatte sie diese geöffnet, blieb sie in ihrer Bewegung stocken.

„P-Percy, was machst du denn hier?", total perplex sah sie den dritten der Weasleykinder an.

„Hallo Hermine, hat Mum dir nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass ich komme?"

„Ich wusste schon, dass jemand der Weasleys kommen wollte, aber mit dir habe ich als Letztes gerechnet. Oh, sorry, komm doch erst einmal rein, das Essen wartet schon."

„Na ja um ehrlich zu sein, ", begann Percy während er eintrat, „muss ich mich ja nicht wundern, dass du so geschockt bist. Hab im letzten Jahr, ja genug Mist gebaut. Und deswegen wollte ich mich auch noch mal bei dir entschuldigen..."

„Ach jetzt lass gut sein, ihr habt ja schon genug Stress, ohne, dass du dich bei jedem einzelnen entschuldigst!"fügte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung hinzu.

„Und wer ist es, Schatz? Doch, einer der Scherzartikel-Zwillingen?", hörte sie schon ihre Mutter, kaum, dass sie Percy begrüßt hatte.

Während Percy ihr mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem leichten Lächeln folgte, hatte sie ihre Mutter mit einem Blick der besonders _netten_ Art gestraft.

„Naja, sie ist halt ziemlich direkt.", fügte sie mit einem Schulterzucken in Richtung Percy hinzu.

„Guten Tag, Mr Weasley", sagte ihr Vater, währenddessen er Percy in seinem Umhang misstrauisch beäugte.

„Ihnen auch Mr Granger, Mrs Granger. Und danke für die Einladung. Ich glaube wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen."

Kate Granger bedeutete ihm mit einer einladenden Bewegung sich an den Tisch zu setzen, während sie die Töpfe und Schüsseln auf den Tisch stellte und alle drei Grangers blickten ihn nun mit fragenden Blicken an. Als er das bemerkte, räusperte er sich und fing in dem, für Hermine, gewohnten Ton an zu sprechen.

„Nun gut, Professor Dumbledore hat mich aufgrund der brisanten Lage zu Ihnen geschickt, da du, Hermine, als muggelgeborene Hexe, in ziemlicher Gefahr schwebst, solange du dich außerhalb von Hogwarts aufhältst, müssen wir, also der Orden, einige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen, um dich und deine Eltern zu schützen."

„Welche da wären?", fuhr ihr Vater dazwischen.

„Naja, da wären fürs erste Schutzpatroullien der Ordensmitglieder in der Gegend, als nächstes soll über Ihr und das benachbarte Gelände Anti-Apparationszauber gelegt werden und Weiteres will ich heute noch mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Inwiefern Schutzpatroullien? Heißt das, dass hier andauernd Ordensmitglieder vor der Tür stehen werden?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Nein, sie werden auf keinen Fall vor der Tür stehen! Das würde nur noch mehr Aufsehen bei den Todessern erregen! Die Mitglieder werden sich weitestgehend in der Gegend aufhalten und sich vielleicht einmal alle zwei Wochen nach dem Besten erkundigen. Sie sollen sich auf keinen Fall bedrängt fühlen! Wenn sie mit denen, für Sie ausgewählten Personen, nicht klarkommen, wenden sie sich bitte umgehend an diese und wir werden sie umgehend austauschen, sozusagen.", beruhigte sie Percy.

„Dann ist ja gut, ich dachte schon wir werden wie Prominente mit Bodyguards von einem Ort zum anderen gebracht!", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, irgendwie war ihr der Mann sympathisch, „Aber eine Frage hätte ich doch, welche weiteren Maßnahmen wollten sie mit uns besprechen, Mr Weasley?"

„Nun denn, als erstes möchte ich, dass Sie mir gestatten ihre Tochter wieder mit in das Hauptquartier zu nehmen, damit sie dort mit anderen Schülern eine Zusatzausbildung in VgddK machen kann. Des Weiteren wurde daran gedacht an ihrem Haus den Fidelius-Zauber anzuwenden und sie somit noch weiter vor ungewünschten Gästen zu schützen."

„In Ordnung, dass sie Hermine weiter ausbilden wollen, könnte ich unter Umständen akzeptieren, aber was ist der Fidelius?", meldete sich jetzt auch David Granger zu Wort.

„Entschuldigung! Ich finde es ja reizend, dass ihr euch im Orden Sorgen macht, aber werde ich vielleicht auch mal gefragt! Wer zum Teufel sagt denn, dass ich ins Hauptquartier zurück will!", Hermine war aufgestanden und schrie diese beiden Sätze schon fast.

„Hermine, Mädchen, jetzt beruhigt dich doch erstmal! Warum schreist du hier wie am Spieß? Was ist denn daran so schlimm, wenn du deine Freunde wieder siehst? Du quengelst doch immer, dass du nichts erfährst!", kam es von ihrer Mutter, nachdem sie sich von dem Gefühlsausbruch ihrer sonst so gesonnenen Tochter wieder gefasst hatte.

Innerlich ergänzte Hermine neben der Direktheit ihrer Mutter noch die Gabe maßlos zu übertreiben.

„Meine Freunde wieder sehen? Ja, wieder sehen werde ich sie, aber ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihnen reden können! Wie denn auch? Ron und Ginny liegen noch im St. Mungo, Neville ist bestimmt immer noch total geschockt und Harry, naja, den kannste im Moment auch vergessen!"

„Kann es sein, dass du da was vergessen hast? Sicher meine beiden Geschwister sind noch nicht ganz genesen, halten sich aber im Hauptquartier auf, müssen sich halt nur noch etwas schonen! Neville hingegen hat Snape mit seinem plötzlich erworbenen Wissen, um den Todesser gewachsen zu sein, schon ziemlich alt aussehen lassen! Harry hingegen lehnt zwar jeden engeren Kontakt mit dem Orden ab, ist aber auch nicht untätig. Luna und Seamus, die sich ebenfalls im Hauptquartier befinden, haben Snape auch schon angefangen zu löchern um Verteidigung in den Ferien zu lernen, leider ohne Erfolg, also wurden Tonks und Kingsley, neben der Arbeit im Ministerium und im Orden dazu berufen. Naja, jetzt fehlst eigentlich nur noch, du!"

„Stopp, bitte nicht ganz so schnell! Was haben denn Luna, Neville und Seamus im Orden zu suchen?"

„Na, Luna und Neville, weil sie im Ministerium dabei waren und Seamus, weil seine Mutter, Susan, im Orden arbeitet, sie sich von ihrem Mann getrennt hat, weil er die magische Welt nicht akzeptiert hat und sie ihren Sohn lieber in sicherer Umgebung weiß. Dazu kommt noch, dass wir noch Besuch von einer weiteren jungen Dame, neben dir, bekommen werden, die es in letzter Zeit auch nicht leicht hat und nun in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen wird. Du warst eigentlich für morgen oder übermorgen geplant, während sie heute Abend schon ankommen wird."

„Na ja, bleibt mir eine andere Wahl? Was ist mit Harry? Wann wird er dazugeholt?", gab sich Hermine teilweise nun doch geschlagen. "Und was ist mit dem anderen Mädchen? Wer ist sie?"

„Da Harry dich ja noch strikt weigert, weiß ich auch noch nicht, wie Dumbledore das anstellen will. Zu der anderen Dame: Das wirst du noch früh genug herausbekommen, glaub ich. Also was ist nun? Packst du deine Sachen? Tonks wollte dich morgen gegen 11.00 Uhr abholen, wenn es dir recht ist!"

„Mum, Dad, was sagt ihr dazu? Ist es in Ordnung, wenn Naya mich morgen abholt?"

„Bleibt uns denn was anderes übrig als ja zu sagen? Was war das eigentlich mit dem Fidelius? Vorhin wurde ich ja netterweise unterbrochen.", fügte ihr Vater mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine hinzu.

„So ich gehe jetzt Sachen packen, Percy, sag mir bitte wer den Fidelius übernimmt, die Erklärung hab ich ja schon mehr als einmal gehört!"

„Den werden die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall und Kingsley Shaklebolt übernehmen."

„Okay, dann bis demnächst!", und mit diesen Worten verschwand Hermine aus der Küche, ohne auch nur einen Bissen zu sich genommen zu haben und fing an ihre ganzen Sachen zusammenzusuchen, währenddessen ihre Eltern Percy an den Lippen hingen, um sich jede Einzelheit über den Fidelius erklären zu lassen, der letztendlich auch Sirius' Schicksal zum Schlechten gewendet hat.

* * *

_Das war's fürs erste!_

_Und wie fandet ihr den Einstieg?_

_Hat noch jemand Interesse an weiteren Kapiteln?_

_**Des ist erst der 2. Versuch eine Fanfic zu schreiben! um Review bettel' und Hundeblick aufsetzt**_

_Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


	2. Zurück zum Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, bla bla, mir leigt nichts ferner, als die Copyrights, bla bla bla bla, zu verletzen und so weiter und so fort. Geld bekomme ich auch nicht und ja, das gilt auch für die restlichen Kapitel, keine Lust das jedesmal zu schreiben. 'reiher'

**Life in the Beginning of the War**

_Kapitel 2 - Zurück zum Grimmauld Place_

Na gut, also doch wieder Grimmauld Place. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Kaum war sie zwei Wochen wieder zu Hause um sich, sozusagen, von den Strapazen erholen zu können, wurde sie wieder an den Ort voller Erinnerungen zurückgeholt, mit denen sie jetzt schon kaum ein Auge zu tun konnte. Wie sollte das jetzt bloß weitergehen? Würde sie es aushalten den anderen in die Augen blicken zu können, die genauso viel Trauer wie sie empfanden?

Würde sie es schaffen, mit ihnen auch nur einen Satz reden zu können ohne sofort in Tränen auszubrechen? Würde sie dieses Haus betreten können, ohne gleich zusammenzubrechen?

‚_Genug _schallt sie sich selbst. ‚_Wie willst du es die nächsten sechs Wochen dort aushalten, wenn du dich jetzt schon fertig machst? Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine_!'

Während sie durch das Zimmer ging und hier und da Sachen in ihren Koffer schleuderte, fragte sie sich, wer dieses Mädchen war, um das so einen Aufstand gemacht wurde. Wenn Percy ihr schon netterweise nicht einmal ihren Namen sagte.

‚Stopp, wenn man mir ihren Namen nicht sagt, wird das doch irgendeine Bedeutung haben, oder? Warum sollte man von einer Unbekannten nicht einmal den Namen erfahren dürfen? An der Sache ist irgendwas faul. Gehen wir also mal die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch: Entweder ist es für sie zu gefährlich, wenn man ihren Namen kannte. Vielleicht eine Überlebende einer Zauberfamilie, die sich Voldemort in den Weg gestellt hatte, wie bei Neville?

Aber, dann würde man doch nicht so ein Geheimnis daraus machen! Sie würde bestimmt nicht zu den Todessern rennen und es ihnen unter die Nase binden! Wäre ja noch schöner! Obwohl letztes Jahr waren die Mitglieder auch nicht wirklich ziemlich gesprächig, wenn es um Informationen ging.

Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre allerdings, dass sie nicht wollte, dass man ihren Namen erfährt.

Hat sie etwa Angst? Könnte ein Grund sein, immerhin würde sie ja in der jetzigen Situation auch nicht herausposaunen, dass sie Muggelgeborene ist.

_„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren."_, hatte Percy gesagt. Also musste sie den Namen kennen! Aber wer, von den ihr bekannten Mädchen ihres Alters würde ihren Namen verschweigen?

Und was ist, wenn es ihr besser erginge, wenn wir, als Gryffins, ihren Namen nicht kennen?

Vielleicht die Tochter eines Todessers? Genau, sie will nicht, dass man sie verurteilt bevor man sie kennen lernt! Aber warum sollte ein Mensch so uneinsichtig im Umgang mit einem Namen sein? Hält sie die Schüler von Hogwarts wirklich für so vorurteilend? Na gut, mit Ron hätte sie wahrscheinlich recht, immerhin sind für ihn alle Slytherins potenzielle Todesser, obwohl sie schon einige gesehen hat, die nicht wie Malfoy und seine Schränke wahllos Muggelgeborene und deren Eltern beleidigen. Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass sie erstmal sehen will, wie die anderen mit ihr klarkommen, bevor sie ihnen sagt, dass sie das Kind eines Todessers ist? Wäre rein psychologisch gesehen natürlich clever, aber würde es auch reichen um einen Sturkopf wie Ron zu überzeugen?'

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, was sie überhaupt in ihren Koffer tat. Sie seufzte, was zum Teufel sollte sie denn mit ihren Lieblings-CD's in Hogwarts? Also noch mal kontrollieren. Gut, ihre Hausschuhe und die Skibrille brauchte sie anscheinend auch nicht.

Als der Koffer soweit so gut fertig war, wollte sie noch mal in die Küche gehen, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Manchmal wären Hauselfen doch praktisch. ‚Hör sofort damit auf, Hermine! Hauselfen sollten nicht arbeiten. Denk an deine Vorsätze!', redete sie sich ein, als sie in die Küche trat und zu ihrem Erstaunen nur ihre Mutter vorfand.

„Wo ist denn Dad so plötzlich hin?", fragte sie ihre Mutter ziemlich erstaunt.

„Na ja, sagen wir es mal so, nachdem Percy uns die Schutzmaßnahmen noch näher erläutert hatte, bestand dein Vater darauf, die Personen, die uns schützen sollen erstmal kennen zu lernen. Du weißt doch, wie er ist, wenn es um die Sicherheit seiner Familie geht", sagte sie mit einem Seufzen und Hermine stellte sich gerade bildlich vor, wie ihr Vater mit Kingsley, Dumbledore und McGonagall an einem Tisch sitzt und Tee trinkt und konnte dabei ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Warum lächelst du? Findest du die Vorstellung auch, ähm, atemberaubend, wie sich dein Vater mit den Professoren unterhält?"

Vor ihr kann man aber auch nichts geheim halten!

„So ungefähr."

„Aber mal eine andere Frage mein Schatz: Was hast du eigentlich vor, nach der Schule zu tun? Du hast ja erwähnt, dass du nur noch zwei Jahre vor dir hast und du kennst mich, ich bin einfach zu neugierig!"

„Ähm, na ja wir hatten letztes Jahr eine Berufsberatung mit unseren jeweiligen Hauslehrern und ich habe eigentlich gedacht, jetzt, wo das Ministerium wieder einigermaßen vernünftig ist, könnte ich entweder dort arbeiten oder Heilmedizin studieren. Klingt beides irgendwie verlockend, aber so genau weiß ich das auch noch nicht. Wieso fragst du? Steckt da irgendwas Bestimmtes außer deiner nichtzuzügelnden Neugier dahinter?", fragte sie ihre Mutter.

„Nein, ich find es nur einfach interessant, was es bei euch für Möglichkeiten gibt! Man kann bei euch ja nahezu jeden Beruf ausüben, von denen wir Muggel nur träumen können! Was haben eigentlich Harry und Ron später vor?"

„Harry hat großes Interesse gezeigt Auror zu werden, also die Polizei der Zauberer nur das die etwas sehr gefährlicher leben. Wie es bei Ron aussieht habe ich keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube ja, dass er am liebsten in einer Quidditch-Mannschaft spielen würde."

„Sind ja sehr interessante Aussichten! Und ihr arbeitet später alle für den Orden, hab ich Recht?", fügte sie mit einem besorgtem Blick hinzu.

„Ja, bestimmt! Immerhin hat Harry jetzt schon im Kopf sämtliche Todesser nach Askaban zu bringen! Da gibt es echt ein paar Leute, die wir alle liebend gerne hinter Gitter wissen würden. Da wären zum Beispiel Pettigrew, Malfoy, ok, ich weiß der sitzt dort schon, aber es ist auch nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er wieder herauskommt."

„Pettigrew? Der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Mensch, wo hab ich den denn schon mal gehört!", überlegte ihre Mutter.

Sie sah verzweifelt zu, wie ihre Mutter versuchte sich an den Namen zu erinnern. Aber nein, sie würde ihr auf gar keinen Fall auf die Sprünge helfen. Wenn sie es tun würde, würde sie erstmal Sirius als Mörder darstellen und sich nach Hermines Protesten, dass er keiner war, die ganze Geschichte in allen Einzelheiten erzählen lassen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie dazu schon im Stande war. Aber sie wurde, heute schon zu zweitem Mal, von ihrer Mutter in ihren Gedankengängen unterbrochen.

„Aber ist ja auch egal! Irgendwann fällt es mir schon ein, wenn es wichtig war. Mal was anderes: Wolltest du mich irgendwas fragen oder warum bist du in der Küche?", sagte ihre Mutter nach, anscheinend verzweifelten, Erinnerungsversuchen an den Namen.

_Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt. Manchmal kommt ihre Vergesslichkeit zum richtigen Moment_.'

„Naja wollte mir eigentlich nur was zu trinken holen und dann weiterpacken."

„Du kannst auch gleich unten bleiben und mir beim Abendessen helfen! Der Koffer läuft ja nicht weg, oder?"

Eine weitere Eigenschaft ihrer Mutter, die einem ziemlich auf den Geist gehen kann: Bei ihr ist man immer, egal wann, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt da, wenn sie Hilfe benötigt!

„Ja ist klar, Mum, was gibt's?", fragte sie ziemlich desinteressiert. Sie würde ohnehin kaum etwas essen.

„Ich dachte mir, wir machen mal wieder..."

Weiter hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr zu. Wen interessierte es was es zum Abendbrot gab? Wer interessiert sich denn bitteschön dafür, ob sie nun Gurke oder Tomate schnippelt?

Diese ganzen belanglosen alltäglichen Dinge gingen absolut an ihr vorbei. Dies war wieder einer dieser Momente, wo sie merkte, dass sie überhaupt nicht in die Muggelwelt passt. Das hatten auch schon ihre damaligen Freundinnen bemerkt, wenn sie Probleme mit, für Muggel, alltäglichen Dingen klar zukommen hatte.

Sie machte sich an die Arbeit ihrer Mutter zu helfen. Jedoch ging ihr der bevorstehende Tag einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wie würden die anderen reagieren? Wie würde sie selbst reagieren? Dumbledore machte es sich in dem Punkt ziemlich einfach, einfach jeden gefährdeten ins Hauptquartier schicken und alles wird gut oder was? Manchmal musste sie wirklich an der Genialität dieses doch nun schon ziemlich alten Mannes zweifeln. Wurde er nicht doch langsam senil? Gut, dass seine Vorgehensweise mehr aus Konfrontation als stiller Verarbeitung bestand, wusste sie ja schon. Aber wem nützt es was, alle Mitglieder bzw. deren Kinder im Grimmauld Place zu versammeln? Hofft er, dass sie alle eine Runde zusammen weinen und dann alles wieder gut ist? Was soll das? Kann man das wirklich von Menschen erwarten, die in diesem Krieg ihr erstes Opfer geben mussten?

Vielleicht war es gerade das, was alle zu so einem unnatürlichem Verhalten zwang. Wahrscheinlich machte erst das ihnen klar, dass der Krieg endgültig ausbricht.

Nun lag sie wieder in ihrem Bett und versuchte den Schlaf zu finden, den sie schon seit Wochen suchte. Doch auch in dieser Nacht wollte er nicht kommen. Sie lag wieder stundenlang wach und dachte nach. Sie dachte an all die vertrauten Gesichter, in die sie morgen wieder blicken würde. Mit einem letzten Gedanken an das bevorstehende _Chaos_ fiel sie in einen unruhigen, jedoch traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam für sie wieder viel zu schnell. Noch nervöser als vor ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts ging sie ins Bad und duschte sich den Stress von gestern erstmal von der Seele. Nachdem das Duschen beendet war, trat sie mutig an den Spiegel heran und besah sich ihr Gesicht. ‚Na gut, sah schon mal schlimmer aus.'

Nach Zähneputzen und Haare kämmen warf sie nochmals einen Blick auf die Uhr und ging hinunter um mit einem Kaffee den letzten Rest Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.

„Guten Morgen Engel, hast du gut geschlafen?", begrüßte ihr Vater sie.

Noch ehe sie sich versah standen vor ihr Toast, Rühreier, eine Schüssel Cornflakes und der ersehnte Kaffee. Mit Entsetzen betrachtete sie, wie ihre Mutter das Frühstück vor ihr häufte und mit einem Grinsen sagte:

„Na wenigstens am letzten Tag musst du ordentlich essen! Sonst kommt noch einer auf die Idee, wir würden dich verhungern lassen!",

_‚Ah ja, sehr interessant Mum, aber was zum Teufel soll das? Musst du jetzt einen guten Eindruck schinden?_' Sie befürchtete, hätte sie das laut gesagt, wäre ihr Vater schneller an der Decke als sie _‚Frühstück'_ sagen konnte.

Aufgrund ihres immer noch nicht unbemerktem skeptischem Blick warf sie ihr Augenmerk zur Uhr und stellte fest, dass in ungefähr 15 min Naya vor der Tür stehen würde, um sie zum Hauptquartier zu bringen.

Als ihre Mutter das bemerkte, setzte sie sich an den Tisch und betrachtete ihre fast erwachsene Tochter noch einmal in Ruhe.

‚_Die Kleine sieht schon seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig gesund aus. Was ist da bloß vorgefallen? Vielleicht Liebeskummer? Und wenn es so wäre, warum sind eigentlich alle Teenager so uneinsichtig und reden nicht mit ihren Eltern darüber? Na gut, ich war selber nicht besser, aber eigentlich habe ich Hermine für vernünftiger gehalten_.'

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung, Kate?", hörte sie ihren Mann fragen und schreckte aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nein alles in Ordnung, danke der Nachfrage. Es ist nur so, dass ich noch gar nicht richtig glauben kann, dass Hermine uns schon wieder verlässt.", seufzte sie.

Sie wunderte sich einen Moment, dass ihre Mutter, dass so offenherzig und dann noch in ihrer Gegenwart sagte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihre Gefühle noch nie vor ihr verbergen können, aber das erstaunte selbst sie. Wenn sie aber weiter darüber nachdachte, kam es ihr in den Sinn, dass es womöglich an der bevorstehenden Gefahr lag, ihre Mutter aber trotzdem wusste, dass sie im Grimmauld Place und in Hogwarts am sichersten war.

Ihr tat es leid, ihre Eltern so plötzlich alleine zu lassen, wusste im Gegenzug aber auch nicht, ob es doch besser wäre, sie jetzt zu verlassen, wo noch keine unangenehmen Fragen kamen.

Und zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche läutete ein Ordensmitglied an der Haustür der Grangers, nur das sie diesmal wusste, wer vor der Tür steht und sie sich darüber auch schon gewissermaßen freute. Nur ging diesmal ihre Mutter zur Tür um sie nicht noch länger vom Frühstück abzuhalten.

„Guten Tag Mrs Granger. Mein Name ist Nymphadora Tonks, ich bin hier um ihre Tochter zu entführen.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Nachdem ihre Mutter verstanden hatte, dass es sich um ein Mitglied des Ordens handelte, lächelte sie zurück und ließ sie mit einer Begrüßung in das Haus.

„Guten Morgen, dann müssen sie Hermines Vater sein. Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."

„Guten Tag, mich ebenfalls.", gab er nach einem kurzen verdattertem Blick auf ihre Haare zurück.

„Hi Naya, hast du noch ein bisschen Zeit oder müssen wir gleich los?", fügte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf ihr Frühstück hinzu, während sie aufstand um Naya zur Begrüßung zu umarmen.

„Hi Süße, wie geht's dir? Alles soweit in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Hermines Eltern es nicht verstanden. Hermine bestätigte es jedoch nur mit einem Nicken, welchen Tonks mit einem Blick quittierte, dass beide sich noch einmal unterhalten werden.

„Mrs Tonks, möchten sie noch etwas essen oder einen Kaffee?"

„Danke, zu einem Kaffee sag ich nicht nein, aber das mit dem Frühstück wird nichts. Wir werden von Molly jeden Tag genug gemästet.", sagte sie mit einem leichtem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Und wie geht es euch allen sonst so?", fragte Hermine. Sie wollte wenigstens ansatzweise auf das ihr bevorstehende vorbereitet werden.

„Was soll ich dir erzählen? Mit Remus habe ich seit Wochen nur das Nötigste geredet, die anderen dort ständig Anwesenden sind auch nicht viel gesprächiger. Ich bin auch wieder in meine Wohnung in London gezogen. Aber naja, solange Molly noch kochen kann und Fred und George noch sarkastisch sein können, kann es anscheinend noch nicht so schlimm sein!", meinte sie mit einem traurigen Blick, „aber mit Susan und Kingsley ist es noch halbwegs erträglich. Dazu kommt noch, dass ich außer bei den Versammlungen sowieso nur noch euch Jugendliche beim Training sehe."

„Aha. Jetzt hab ich mal aber eine Frage über die ich mir schon den Kopf zerbrochen habe: Wer ist das Mädchen, was gestern zu euch kommen sollte? Darf ich jetzt vielleicht mal den Namen erfahren?"

„Ja, ja, die Frage hab ich schon erwartet. Percy machte gestern schon Andeutungen, dass du fragen würdest. Nun ja, ihre Eltern, oder wie sagen würde Erzeuger, sind Todesser und glaub mir, darauf ist sie überhaupt nicht stolz. Na ja, dann kommt hinzu, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass man versuchen würde sie in den Todesserkreis aufzunehmen und da sie das nicht will, würde man sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen. Wenn ihr euch nicht versteht, gut, aber ich weiß, dass du ziemlich tolerant bist, also mach ich mir eigentlich keine großen Gedanken."

„Sehr schön erklärt, wirklich, aber das, was ich wissen wollte, weiß ich immer noch nicht! Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!", während sie das sagte, fing Naya an zu lächeln und freute sich, dass wenigstens der neugierige Teil noch an Hermine geblieben ist.

„Nur Geduld junge Dame! Ein bisschen warten hat noch niemandem geschadet!"

„Jetzt fängst du schon an, wie meine Großmutter! Womit hab ich das verdient?", sagte sie während sie theatralisch die Hände ausgestreckt zum Himmel hielt.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ihre Eltern Hermine in den Ferien lachen sahen, es ließ ihnen einen Stein vom Herzen fallen.

Während sie lachten blickte Tonks auf die Uhr auf dem Küchenregal und fiel fast vom Stuhl.

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Kate Granger besorgt.

„Wenn sie es als Problem befinden zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen, dann ist nicht wirklich alles in Ordnung! Es tut mir ja leid diese fröhliche Runde zu beenden, aber ich glaube wir zwei müssten bald los! Ich muss in einer Stunde im Ministerium sein und muss noch mal kurz was Finanzielles mit den zuständigen Leuten klären.", fügte sie mit einem Augenrollen hinzu.

Nachdem sie Hermines Koffer und Krummbein geholt hatten, verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Eltern mit dem Versprechen, so oft wie möglich zu schreiben.

„Wie kommen wir hin?", fragte sie während Tonks eine alte Tasse hervorholte.

Sie hielt Hermine die Tasse unter die Nase und sie verstand, dass mal wieder mit einem Portschlüssel reisen würde. Kaum hatte sie die Tasse berührt, spürte sie ein Ziehen hinter ihrem Nabel und stand keine zwei Sekunden später in der Eingangshalle des Grimmauld Place. ‚Auf in den Kampf' dachte sie sich, als auch schon eine rundliche Frau auf sie zueilte und sie in eine feste Umarmung zog.

„Hallo Hermine, Liebes, wie geht es dir? Hattest du eine schöne Zeit bei deinen Eltern?", sagte Molly Weasley den Tränen nahe.

„Molly, jetzt lass die junge Dame doch erstmal Luft holen.", sagte eine ihr unbekannte Frau, mit schulterlangen, rotblonden Haaren, die sie auf Mitte 30 schätzte, „Hallo, mein Name ist Susan Finnigan, freut mich dich mal kennen zu lernen, Hermine."

„Hallo Mrs Finnigan, freut mich ebenfalls Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie während sie ihr die Hand schüttelte.

„Ok, da wir das geklärt haben möchte ich erstens, dass du mich Susan nennst und zweitens, dass du mich duzt, sonst fühl ich mich so alt.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Susan war ihr irgendwie sympathisch.

„Die Jüngste bist du aber wirklich nicht mehr!", fügte Naya mit einem Lachen hinzu.

„Danke, dass Sie mich daran erinnern Mrs Nymphadora Tonks, aber müsstest du nicht eigentlich schon lange im Ministerium sitzen?", bemerkte sie so nebenbei.

„Oh verdammt! Macht's gut! Mann, oh mein Gott, Amelia hackt mir den Kopf ab. Bis später!"rief sie im Hinausgehen, wo man nur noch ein leises ‚Plopp' vernahm.

Während sie mit Susan und Molly in die Küche trat, sah sie, dass dort noch Neville, Ginny, Luna, Seamus neben Charlie saßen und sich mit einem Mädchen unterhielten. _Das muss sie sein!'_, dachte sie sich, als sie sich auch schon in einer Umarmung ihrer besten Freundin wieder fand.

„Hi Gin, geht's dir wieder besser?", fragte sie Ginny während sie sie immer noch im Arm hatte.

„Meinst du körperlich oder psychisch?", fragte sie so leise, dass Hermine es kaum verstand.

„Wir reden später, ok?", fragte sie Ginny, was mit einem leichtem Nicken beantwortet wurde.

Nachdem sie alle anderen ebenfalls begrüßt hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf das unbekannte Mädchen. Sie kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor mit ihren langen schwarzen Haaren, welche in leichten Locken über ihre Schulter hingen, und diesen blauen Augen, welche sie gespannt und freundlich musterten. _Mit so einem freundlichen Ausdruck ein Todesserkind? Bei Malfoy sieht, dass ganz anders aus, obwohl der wahrscheinlich auch Todesser wird. Und warum ist sie so_ _nervös?'_

„Also darf ich dir Tonks' Cousine vorstellen", meldete sich jetzt Susan zu Wort, „das ist Tanja. Tanja Lestrange."

* * *

_So das war das zweite Kapitel!_

_**Ich bitte euch (wiedermal) inständig mir eure Meinung zu sagen!**_

_Lovely Greetz, __Liz!_


	3. Bibliothek und Aufräumen

**I**Disclaimer: Mir gehört wiedermal nichts und ich verdiene hiermit auch (leider g) nichts! Alles Just For Fun!

Es tut mir leid, wenn ihr dieses Kapitel für Dialog-überlastet haltet, aber es ging nicht anders!

**Life in the Beginning of the War**

_Kapitel 3_

„Also darf ich dir Tonks' Cousine vorstellen", meldete sich jetzt Susan zu Wort, „das ist Tanja. Tanja Lestrange."

„Hallo, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.", brachte Hermine halbwegs gefasst über ihre Lippen, während sie Tanja in diese freundlichen Augen blickte, die jedoch ein ebenso großes Maß an Trauer besaßen, wie Gins Augen, und ihr die Hand schüttelte.

„Hallo. Wenn es dich freuen würde, mich kennen zu lernen, würde ich es ja zurückgeben.", antwortete sie mit einem todtraurigen Blick, der einem das Herz zerreißen konnte.

„N-Nein, Tanja, du verstehst das falsch! Ich, ähm, es ist nur so, dass", setzte Hermine an.

„Dass du geschockt bist, gerade jetzt den Namen Lestrange zu hören und du mit dir ringst, ob es dir deine Trauer erlaubt mich überhaupt anzugucken oder du deiner Moral nachgehen sollst und versuchen sollst, höflich zu sein?", beendete Tanja ihren Satz.

„Ja, ähm, nein! Oh Gott, tut mir leid, aber du bringst es genau auf den Punkt.", antwortete Hermine, während sie zum Ende des Satzes immer leiser wurde.

_‚Mann, hätten mich Naya oder Percy nicht wenigstens vorwarnen können? Was muss sie denn jetzt von mir denken? Was hat Naya gesagt? Sie ist nicht stolz auf ihre Eltern, oder besser Erzeuger? Komm schon, Herm, gib ihr eine Chance!'_

„Ist schon gut.", winkte sie ab, " Ich kenne die Reaktionen schon. Mach dir keine Gedanken, solange du mich nicht ohne Grund anschreist, soll es mir recht sein."

Am Ende dieses Satzes schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Hermines Lippen, welches von einer sichtlich beruhigten Tanja vorsichtig erwidert wurde.

Aber, als sie sich im Raum umsah, merkte sie, dass jemand fehlte.

„Wo ist Ron? Geht's ihm etwa wieder schlechter?", fragte Hermine sichtlich besorgt.

„Kommt darauf an, wie du schlechter definierst. Wenn du damit seine Intoleranz, Engstirnigkeit und Sturheit meinst, hast du Recht!", erwiderte Ginny mit etwas Wut in ihrer Stimme.

_Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los?_ Mann, dieser Kerl brachte sie irgendwann noch mal zum Verzweifeln! Doch dann leuchtete es ihr ein! Sie warf Tanja einen viel sagenden Blick zu, den sie mit einem Nicken quittierte.

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass er jetzt wegen eines Nachnamens jeglichen Kontakt meidet? Sag mal hat er in letzter Zeit irgendwas an den Kopf bekommen? Tun ihm die Medikamente etwa nicht gut?", rief Hermine aufgebracht.

Noch während sie das sagte, sah sie wie sich alle Köpfe Richtung Küchentür drehten und dort ein großer schlaksiger junger Mann mit einem Verband am linken Arm stand und sie eingehend musterte. Als sie ihn in die Augen blickte, erkannte sie eine Abneigung in ihnen, die Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte, wenn er sie ansah.

„Also soweit ich das sagen kann, haben mir die Medikamente ganz gut getan! Und ich wüsste auch nicht, dass ich in letzter Zeit etwas an meinen Kopf bekommen habe, nur um deine Fragen zu beantworten.", sagte er ziemlich ruhig. Er sagte das zu ruhig und Hermine wusste, dass er, wahrscheinlich bald, ziemlich ausflippen würde.

„Bist du dir da sicher? Gestern Nachmittag warst du aber noch positiver gestimmt. Hast du etwa Stimmungsschwankungen? Oder deine Tage? Neville, guck mich bitte nicht so an, auch Männer haben so was manchmal!", kam es plötzlich von Tanja, " Dafür haben wir uns aber gestern noch ziemlich gut verstanden!

„Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich da noch nicht wusste, was für ein Mädel uns Tonks da ins Hauptquartier gesetzt hat!", schrie er zurück.

„Und was ändert dieser gottverdammte Name daran? Meinst du etwa ich bin stolz darauf? Glaubst du etwa wirklich, dass das erste, was ich am Tag mache, eine Treubekundung an Voldemort ist? Glaubst du etwa mir macht es Spaß, von jedem nur wegen einem Namen angestarrt und verhöhnt zu werden? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was ich die letzten Jahre durchgemacht habe? Mit deiner verdammten Einstellung bist du keinen Deut besser als Voldemort mit seiner Muggelmetzelei!", konterte sie, den Tränen nahe, während sie aufgestanden war und nun direkt vor ihm stand und ihm alles ins Gesicht schrie.

„Gib es doch einfach zu! Du bist doch nur hier, um uns für du-weißt-schon-wen auszuspionieren", rief er.

Während alle Anwesenden den letzten Satz von Ron verfolgten, wussten sie, dass Ron zu weit gegangen war. Gleichzeitig holte Tanja aus, gab Ron eine saftige Ohrfeige und rannte aus der Küche. Ginny und Hermine folgten ihr, mit einem letzten giftigen Blick auf Ron, aus der Küche. Alle Anderen standen immer noch geschockt und völlig bewegungslos im Raum, als ein ziemlich geschafft und müde aussehender Remus Lupin die Küche betrat.

„Wer von euch hat ihr den eben so herumgeschrieen? Das hat man ja bis zum Dachboden gehört!", fragte er stirnrunzelnd die, sich immer noch nicht bewegenden Personen.

* * *

Sie saß auf der Treppe, die anscheinend vom Haus mal zu einem wunderschönen Garten hinunter geführt haben musste. Dieser jedoch, war verwildert und mit Unkraut überwuchert, sodass man denken konnte, dass hier schon seit fünfzig Jahren keiner mehr einen Finger krumm gemacht hatte. Trotz dieser ausladenden Atmosphäre fühlte sie sich hier im Moment wohl, da eben diese riesige Ansammlung von Gestrüpp vor ihren Augen genau ihre Gefühlswelt widerspiegelte. Während sie an ihrer Zigarette zog und den Qualm in die düstere Umgebung ausließ, fragte sie sich, wie lange sie diese elenden Beschimpfungen noch ertragen konnte, ohne an ihnen zusammen zu brechen. Fünfzehn Jahre, fast sechzehn Jahre, lang ertrug sie dies nun schon. Fünfzehn lange Jahre in denen sie sich oft in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Fünfzehn Jahre, in denen sie sich immer nur dieselbe Frage stellte: Warum? Was hatte sie den Menschen getan, dass sie sie so verachteten? Sie war nie eine von denen gewesen, die andere nur zum Spaß verprügelt hatten, um zu beweisen, wie toll sie doch waren. Nein. Immer, wenn sie jemanden schlug nur, um sich zu wehren. Sie war schon oft in Situationen gewesen, in denen sie sich wehren musste. Das eben mit Ron, war nur eine Handlung im Affekt. In jenen Tagen in denen sie sich wehrte, tat sie es nur um sich selbst vor schlimmerem zu bewahren. Es gab nur drei Menschen, die sie wirklich verstanden. Der eine wurde eigenhändig von ihrer Mutter im Juni getötet, der andere, im Grimmauld Place Anwesende, hatte sich aufgrund des Verlustes seines letzten verbliebenen Freundes vollkommen zurückgezogen und der letzte, ihren besten und bis jetzt einzigen Freund, zu dem sie keinen Kontakt, aufgrund der gefährlichen Situation, haben durfte, war nun weit weg. Wie viele Beschimpfungen hatte er schon einstecken müssen, nur weil er ihr zu Seite stand? Hatte sie so einen Menschen überhaupt verdient? Sie seufzte, drückte die Zigarette aus und sah, wie sich links und rechts jeweils eine Person neben ihr niederließ. 

„Du hast das richtige getan!", sagte Ginny, noch bevor sie zu irgendeinem Satz ansetzen konnte, "Er hat es manchmal nötig, dass man seine dämliche Einstellung in die Schranken weißt."

„Er ist halt manchmal ein richtiger Idiot.", seufzte Hermine.

„Ach sprecht ihr aus Erfahrung?", meinte Tanja sarkastisch.

„Ja, tun wir!", kam es synchron von beiden.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass Drogenkonsum nicht der richtige Ausweg ist, oder?", fragte Hermine, in ihrem belehrenden Ton, der nicht ganz funktionieren wollte.

„Das schon, aber es beruhigt.", antwortete sie, während sie sich die Nächste ansteckte.

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, jeder den eigenen Gedanken nachhängend.

Bemerkten jedoch nicht, wie es begann zu regnen und dicke Regentropfen vom Verandadach abprallten und sich ihren Weg genau vor ihre Füße bahnten. Während alle drei, ihren Blick weit in die Ferne gerichtet, den Geräuschen des Regens zuhörten und anscheinend nur körperlich anwesend waren, bemerkten sie nur nebensächlich, dass ein Knall und weiteres Geschrei aus der Küche zu ihnen drangen. Wenig später erstarb auch dieses und sie nahmen nur teilweise wahr, wie sich jemand auf Hermines Seite niederließ und ebenso gedankenverloren, wie sie, in den Regen starrte. Alle vier wussten nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis jemand, das Wort ergriff.

„Du musst dann Tanja sein, oder? Wenn das stimmt, was die anderen erzählen, muss Ron sich ja mal wieder richtig beschissen aufgeführt haben, hm?"

„Siehst du, wir sprechen also doch aus Erfahrung. Guck ihn dir an, kaum hier, bekommt er es schon mit.", sagte Hermine, die in der Stimme zweifellos die von Harry erkannte. Nur klang sie nicht so lebendig, wie sonst immer, sonder eher so, als ob er nicht wirklich Sinn darin sehen würde, sie zu benutzen.

„Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich hier? So, wie ich das verstanden habe, hattest du keine große Lust zu, oder?", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Aber was soll man denn gegen die Worte des großen Albus Dumbledore schon als kleiner unerfahrener Junge tun?", aus seiner Stimme triefte der Sarkasmus.

Von Seiten Tanjas konnte man ein leises Lachen vernehmen.

„Also muss ich mich noch mal dessen Willen beugen, der mich hierher gebracht hat? Das sind ja echt schöne Aussichten!", sagte sie mit einem Seufzen.

Während man ein weiteres Mal das Rascheln einer Zigarettenpackung und das Klicken eines Feuerzeuges vernehmen konnte, fing Ginny an zu sprechen.

„Wann sehen die eigentlich ein, dass wir keine Kleinkinder mehr sind, die von allen Seiten bemuttert werden müssen? Hätten wir, als direkt Beteiligte, nicht das Recht, bei den Versammlungen dabei zu sein und zu wissen, was hier abgeht? Ich mein mal, umso mehr wir wissen, umso weniger begeben wir uns in Gefahr, etwas rausfinden zu wollen, oder?"

„Erzähl das bloß keinem, nachher schließen die dich noch den Rest des Sommers in irgendeinem von diesen Zimmern ein und postieren Wachen vor deinem Zimmer. Glaub mir ist nicht allzu lustig, jede Woche welche vor der Tür stehen zu haben. Irgendwann hab ich denen nur noch die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen!"

„Aber mal ehrlich, sie wollten dir nur helfen!", sagte Hermine nicht halb so enthusiastisch, wie sie es gerne gewollt hätte.

„Verstehst du unter Hilfe, den ganzen Tag belästigt zu werden? Ich weiß nicht, wie oft Moody vor der Tür stand oder wie oft Mrs Figg probiert hat, mich auf einen Tee oder zum Essen einzuladen. Ich mein mal, irgendwann müssen die doch auch mal kapieren, dass man seine Ruhe haben will, oder? Ist das so schwer?", fragte Harry.

„Anscheinend glauben sie, dass wenn du deine Ruhe hast, du irgendwas tust, was nicht ihren Vorsehungen entspricht.", antwortete Tanja ihm.

„Schon möglich."

In diesem Moment fühlte Hermine sich zum ersten Mal in den Ferien wohl. Hier, auf der alten vermoderten Terrasse mit den anderen dreien zu sitzen und einfach den Gedanken freien Lauf lassen, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass man sich nicht oder falsch verstanden fühlt. Die Atmosphäre und die Anwesenheit der anderen gab ihr eine Ruhe, die sie lange vermisst hatte. Während sie noch eine Weile dasaßen, den Regen beobachteten, wurden sie von Molly Weasley zu Essen hereingerufen. Mit Seufzen und widerwilligem Stöhnen erhoben sie sich und gingen durch den Salon und die Eingangshalle, in der immer noch das Bild der alten Mrs Black hing, den Gang zur Küche entlang. Als sie die Tür öffneten, blickten alle Augen den vieren entgegen. Teilweise geschockt, da sie nun, im warmen Licht der Küche, erst sahen, wie schlimm alle vier wirklich aussahen. Zum anderen verwundert, da sie nicht glaubten, dass Harry auch nur ein Wort mit der jungen Ms Lestrange wechseln würde. In dem Moment, kamen alle auf Harry und Hermine zu, um sie teilweise fröhlich, teilweise bemitleidend anzusehen und zu begrüßen.

„Nun setzt euch erstmal! Ich mach das Essen soweit fertig!", rief Molly in ihrer gewohnten mütterlichen Art.

„Ich helfe dir! Ach, Tonks, wie lief es im Ministerium? Bist du noch halbwegs pünktlich gekommen?", sagte Susan, während sie zu Molly beim Abendessen unter die Arme griff. Tonks antwortete ihr mit einem Nicken, als Bill das Wort ergriff.

„Hab ich das richtig gehört, dass die den Auroren wieder erlauben wollen, die Unverzeihlichen zu benutzen?"

„Sie sind noch am Diskutieren, ob es wirklich hilfreich wäre, aber Fudge ist schon dafür. Also kann es nicht mehr lange dauern. Jetzt kommt, glaube ich noch eine Abstimmung der Abteilungsleiter und eine Rücksprache mit der Sicherheitsabteilung und dann kriegen wir wieder einen Zettel, den wir ausfüllen müssen, ob wir davon in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden.", antwortete Kingsley, es klang jedoch so, als ob er davon nicht begeistert wäre.

„Ja, schon, aber bringen die uns dann die Unverzeihlichen bei, oder was? Ich für meinen Teil kann die nicht und war bis jetzt ganz froh darüber!", fragte Tonks.

„Na, die, die in deinem Alter sind müssen die noch lernen, aber die meisten anderen nicht mehr!", antwortete Kingsley ihr.

„Warum die in meinem Alter? Kannst du die etwa?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Wie du vielleicht weißt, hat Crouch die schon mal legalisieren lassen. Also mussten wir die damals in der Ausbildung mit machen. Ok, bei mir war es schon etwas später, aber lernen musste ich sie auch mal."

„Ach ja stimmt ja! Und was ist, wenn ich den Wisch erst gar nicht unterschreibe? Können die mich etwa dazu zwingen? Mir ist nämlich nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dieselben Waffen, wie Todesser zu benutzen!"

„Sie können dich nicht zwingen, in dem Sinne, aber wenn sie dir eine Kündigung unter die Nase halten, würdest du es wahrscheinlich auch machen. Du musst sie ja nicht einsetzen. Dazu kann dich wirklich niemand zwingen!", meldete sich jetzt Mad-Eye zu Wort.

„Wieso hat schon mal jemand probiert, das Schreiben einfach zu ignorieren?", langsam wurde Tonks echt neugierig.

„Ja, vier damals noch Jungauroren.", erwiderte Moody langsam und sein magisches Auge kreiste von Harry zu Neville. Die anderen Erwachsenen bemerkten dies und warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, die von den Hogwartsschülern verständlislos aufgenommen wurden. Schweigen erfüllt nun den Raum. Jene, die wussten, worüber der Ex-Auror gesprochen hatte, mussten erstmal verdauen, schon wieder mit Opfern Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger konfrontiert zu werden. Auf einmal hörte man ein Räuspern seitens Bill.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam mit Essen anfangen? Sonst wird noch alles kalt."

Es hatte nicht ganz den gewünschten Effekt, jedoch setzten sich alle an den Tisch und es begannen kleine, wenn auch belanglose, Gespräche, um von der Spannung, die immer noch im Raum lag, abzulenken. Hermine sah sich die Gesellschaft am Tisch genauer an. Dort saßen Tonks, Bill und Kingsley, die sich mit Moody anscheinend immer noch über die Legalisierung der Unverzeihlichen unterhielten. Nebenan sah sie Charlie, Susan, Arthur und Molly über, anscheinend, etwas im Haus diskutieren. Sie hörte nur vereinzelte Fetzen wie, „_nochmals Sauber machen_" und „_müsste man noch entrümpeln_" oder etwas wie „_Bibliothek sortieren und Gefährliches aussortieren_". In diesem Punkt horchte sie auf. Die Blacks hatten eine Bibliothek? Was da wohl alles drin stand? Aber soweit, wie sie es beurteilen konnte, gab es darin bestimmt eine Ansammlung schwarzmagischer Bücher, die anscheinend vorerst niemand der Jugendlichen sehen sollte, jedoch erweckte es ihre Neugier.

„Sag mal wusstet ihr, dass sich hier eine Bibliothek befindet?", flüsterte sie den anderen zu.

„Klingt irgendwie logisch. Alle alten Zauberfamilien haben so was in ihren Häusern. Und ich kann mir irgendwie schon denken, was da alles drin steht.", antwortete Tanja ihr während sie sich leicht angeekelt schüttelte.

„Hm, wie sieht's aus? Wollen wir mal einen Blick reinschmeißen? Ist bestimmt nicht so langweilig wie die Hogwarts' Büchersammlung!", sagte Harry nun.

„Warum nicht? Vielleicht finden wir ja was, was uns helfen könnte.", meinte nun Luna nachdenklich.

„Wobei denn helfen? Hast du irgendetwas vor?", fragte Neville nun auch in seiner Neugierigkeit angeregt.

„Wobei sie uns helfen kann, werden wir herausfinden, wenn wir etwas gefunden haben.", antwortete Ginny für Luna.

„Na dann, wann wollen wir los?", grinste Seamus.

„Bleib mal ganz ruhig, wir haben doch noch Zeit. In den meisten Fällen können Bücher nicht laufen!", lachte Hermine.

„Na ja vielleicht nicht selbst laufen, aber weg, kommen die Interessantesten bestimmt bald.", meldete Tanja sich jetzt wieder.

„Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund.", lächelte Harry sie an.

Erst jetzt sah sie ihn sich mal richtig an. Er sah überhaupt nicht gesund aus. Er hatte, genau wie sie, sehr tiefe Augenringe und sie fragte sich, ob er in den letzten Wochen überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr, hatte er erst gar nicht probiert, diese irgendwie zu verstecken. Des Weiteren sah sie in seinen Augen nicht mehr diese Lebendigkeit und Fröhlichkeit, seine Augen waren eher abgestumpft und wirkten irgendwie verloren. Verloren in Trauer und Verzweiflung. Ansonsten war er fast nur noch Haut und Knochen und seine Haut war schon fast erschreckend blass und er sah so aus, als ob er permanent angespannt wäre. Jedes Lächeln kam nur zögerlich und erreichte seine Augen kaum. Seamus musste anscheinend bemerkt haben, dass sie ihn so musterte, den er sagt zu ihr:

„Sieht aus wie ein wandelndes Gespenst, oder? Aber mal ehrlich, ihr saht alle schon mal besser aus.", nach einem Was-erwartest-du-Blick von Hermine, fuhr er fort, " Ich versteh schon, dass euch sein Tod sehr nahe geht, aber wollt ihr die nächsten Jahre immer noch so herumlaufen? Halte mich jetzt bitte nicht für unsensibel, ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um euch. Es ist bloß kein angenehmes Gefühl euch so den Bach herunter gehen zu sehen."

In dem Punkt hatte er zweifellos Recht, doch was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie etwa so tun, als ob nicht gewesen wäre? Das konnte sie einfach nicht. Damit würde sie sich und die anderen nur belügen.

„Also was ist nun? Gucken wir uns das Ding heute Nacht mal an? Ich glaub die haben nachher gegen Mitternacht noch eine Versammlung. Die werten heute wieder die ganzen Geschehnisse der letzten Woche aus, dann hält Snape seinen Bericht und Dumbledore verteilt die Aufgaben, währenddessen die Teams, sozusagen, ihre Berichte auch noch vortragen, kann also eine Weile dauern.", fragte Seamus nun so, dass alle Jugendlichen es hören konnten.

„Woher weißt du denn das? Also, wenn das seine Richtigkeit hat, kann das wirklich ewig dauern. War in der letzten Woche viel los?", fragte Hermine.

„Na ja, wenn meine Mum gestresst ist, erzählt sie mir in der Theorie, ohne konkrete Beispiele, immer was sie in der Versammlung machen. Und so, wie sie hier alle herumgerannt sind, war das eine ziemlich arbeitsreiche Woche für den Orden. Also, was meint ihr? Wollen wir?", antwortete Seamus ihr.

Nach allgemeinem Zustimmen, wurde beschlossen, dass sie sich gegen halb eins zur Bibliothek aufmachen wollen. Lieber eine halbe Stunde später, nur um sicherzugehen, dass sich dann auch die verspäteten Mitglieder schon eingefunden haben. Während Seamus Harry gerade erzählte, dass es jetzt so ungefähr, wie in ihrem Schafsaal in Gryffindor mit dem Schlafen ablief, und alle vier Jungs und die vier Mädchen je in einem Raum schlafen würden, sah sich Hermine nochmals um, bemerkte aber keine neuen Gesichter und wand sich nun wieder halbherzig ihrem Teller zu, von dem sie wieder einmal kaum etwas gegessen hatte und hörte mit dem anderen Ohr gerade zu, wie Tanja Neville und Ginny von dem Leben auf ihrer alten Zauberschule, wie sie wahrnahm war es Durmstrang, erzählte. Als die meisten ihr Abendessen beendeten, löste sich die Runde auf, mit der Begründung, noch was für die Versammlung tun zu wollen. Somit erhoben sich auch die Sieben und ließen sich in dem Zimmer der Mädchen nieder. Als Hermine und Harry noch die Veränderungen des Hauses studierten, setzten sich die anderen auf die Betten und unterhielten sich noch.

„Also warst du auf Durmstrang? Und wie war es so?", fragte Harry.

„Na ja, anfangs etwas nervig, wegen den ganzen Kommentaren, aber dann hat es sich irgendwann gelegt und war ganz erträglich, wenn auch nach einer Weile todlangweilig.", log sie. Sie musste ihnen ja nicht gleich am ersten, bzw. zweiten, Abend hier, von den ganzen Schikanierungen und verbalen Foltern erzählen. Dafür hatten sie alle, schon genug Sorgen.

„Pech gehabt, die müssen wir dir nehmen, wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst.", probierte Harry sie aufzumuntern.

„Es sei denn, ich komme nach Slytherin und werde nachts in der Schlangengrube angebunden, um mich nicht mit euch zu treffen.", seufzte sie," Das wäre echt das Schlimmste: Das der Hut mich nach Slytherin steckt. Na ja, dann würde ich den Vorurteilen ziemlich entgegen kommen, was meint ihr?"

„Da hast du aber auch noch ein Wörtchen mit zu reden! Du verklickerst dem, dass du auf gar keinen Fall dahin willst und kannst und dann klappt das schon, glaub mir.", beruhigte Harry sie.

„Wieso? Sag jetzt nicht, dass der dich erst nach Slytherin stecken wollte!", sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Doch wollte er, wahrscheinlich wegen der Verbindung zu Voldemort. Beruhig dich, bin ja trotz alledem in Gryffindor!"

„Warum hast du uns das nie erzählt?", fragte sie geknickt.

„Vielleicht, weil ich im zweiten Jahr noch mehr Gerüchte verhindern wollte, na ja, später hab ich das dann nicht mehr für so wichtig empfunden. Tut mir leid, Herms."

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich glaub ich bin in letzter Zeit etwas strapaziert. Jetzt mal was anderes: Wie kam Dumbledore auf die Idee euch beide herzuholen? Wegen der Ministeriumsabteilung?"

„Ja, ich glaub schon, er war halt nur um unsere Sicherheit besorgt. Er glaubt, dass irgendetwas passieren könnte und er sich sicherer fühlen würde, wenn wir hierher kommen.", sagte Neville.

„Und außerdem waren unsere Eltern auch mal für den Orden tätig, vielleicht hat er ja wegen irgendetwas Schuldgefühle? Ich hab keine Ahnung, hab aufgegeben Dumbledore und seine Schulleitung zu verstehen.", fuhr Luna fort.

„Apropos Schule, wer wird neuer Lehrer für VgddK? Ich glaub ja, dass er Umbridge gefeuert hat, oder?", fragte Seamus.

„Ja gefeuert wurde sie, aber keine Ahnung wer das jetzt macht. Vielleicht der echte Moody? Oder Professor Lupin?", fragte Neville weiter.

„Nein, glaub nicht, dass er Moody jetzt auf uns loslässt. Das würde ja dieses Jahr mit seinem „Immer wachsam!" noch schlimmer werden!", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd, " Und Remus glaub ich auch nicht wirklich. Obwohl, wäre doch mal was, oder?"

„Hey Leute, es ist gleich halb! Macht euch fertig, wie auch immer.", fügte Ginny hinzu.

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, gingen Harry und Tanja zur Tür um zu hören, ob noch irgendwer draußen herumlief und ihren Weg kreuzen könnte. Als die Luft rein war, schlichen voller Erwartungen hinaus, um in die Bibliothek der Blacks zu kommen. Sie schlichen den Gang hinunter als plötzlich:

„Au, wer war das?", fluchte Ginny.

„Hey ganz ruhig kleine Schwester, wir wollten nur mal gucken, ob ihr wirklich noch in die Bibliothek geht!", sagte George.

Also gingen sie weiter, die Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf, wo sich noch drei weitere Türen befanden. Im ersten war Seidenschnabel untergebracht und die zweite und dritte Tür führten zur Bibliothek. Harry öffnete langsam die Tür und ging hinein. Die anderen sofort hinterher, jedoch als sie im Raum standen blieb ihnen der Mund offen. Die Bibliothek umfasste fast den ganzen Dachboden, ging um zwei Ecken und war mit so vielen Büchern voll gestopft, das man das Ausmaß der Bibliothek nicht erblicken konnte. In einer Ecke stand ein Kamin, vor dem sich noch drei anscheinend dunkelblaue Sofas, ein riesiger schwarzer Holztisch und ein ebenso großer dunkler Teppich befanden. Doch sie sah im Vergleich zum Rest des Hauses so aus, als ob man sie vielleicht gerade mal zwei Wochen nicht betreten hatte, während der Rest des Hauses, nach zehn unbewohnten Jahren, schon ziemlich heruntergekommen aussah. Sie gingen langsam im Raum umher und sahen sich um. Während Tanja, Harry und Hermine an den Regalen entlanggingen, um sich die Titel der Bücher anzusehen, testeten die anderen schon mal die Sofas aus und machten Feuer im Kamin.

„Wow, ich hab ja schon gehört, dass der alte Herr Black ein Buchfanatiker gewesen sein soll, aber das, übersteigt alle meine Erwartungen. Guckt euch doch bloß mal die Bücher an! In Hogwarts würde man uns wochenlang Strafarbeiten aufgeben, wenn wir uns auch nur eins von denen in der Hand halten würden!", sagte Fred, der nun die Kerzen an den Wänden ebenfalls anzündete und einen Blick auf einen Stapel Bücher warf, der auf einer kleinen Kommode neben dem Kerzenleuchter stand.

„Ich hoffe mal, dass sie nicht allzu bald mit dem Aussortieren anfangen! Sonst entgeht uns hier echt was! Was ist denn in der Truhe dahinten?", sagte Hermine.

„Ich guck mal nach! Ich hoffe ja nur, dass mir da nichts entgegen springt!", meinte Harry und ging zur Truhe.

„Das ist eine Ansammlung von alten Schulbüchern, naja so richtig benutzt sehen die ja nicht aus! Sieht so aus, als ob wir hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, zwei Hogwartsschüler hatten.", murmelte er, während er in die Bücher guckte, "Ja stimmt, jeweils ein Stapel mit dem Namen _Sirius Black_ und _Regulus Black_."

„Ach scheiß auf die Schulbücher, wen interessieren die denn? Fangen wir mal mit interessanten Büchern an! Was hier nicht alles steht! Hört euch mal die Titel an! ‚_Die Magie der anderen Seite _und ‚_Verbotene Zaubertränke des Mittelalters_', Mann, wenn ich mir das entgehen lasse, fresse ich einen Besen!", kam es von Hermine.

„Ich glaub wir sind fällig, wenn uns einer hier erwischt!", sagte Neville, während er im Inhaltsverzeichnis von ‚_Kräuter und wie sie WIRKLICH zu gebrauchen sind_ herumblätterte.

„Mann, was hast du gesagt, Tanja? Das haben alle alten Zauberfamilien? Würde ja mal gerne wissen, was in den Bibliotheken der anderen Familien so steht!", meinte Seamus, als er verschiedene Bücher durchsah, Nevilles Einwurf geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Na so, wie ich das sehe, steht in den Häusern der Familien Malfoy und Lestrange so ungefähr dasselbe! Aber was steht dann in den anderen?", den letzten Satz sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen.

„Welchen anderen? Meinst du in den anderen Zauberfamilien?", sagte Ginny, als sie sich mit ‚_Gefährliche Mythen und wie sie man nutzen kann_' beschäftigte.

„Wer sind die überhaupt? Ich meine die ältesten Zauberfamilien?", fragte Hermine in ein Buch vertieft.

„Das sind die Familien Black, Malfoy, McGonagall, Potter und Snape. Na gut, was in der Snape-Sammlung steht, kann ich mir vorstellen, aber die anderen beiden?", antwortete ihr Tanja.

„Unsere gute alte Verwandlungslehrerin wird uns bestimmt nicht zu sich nach Hause einladen, oder?", fragte Seamus.

„Obwohl, ich kann sie ja mal fragen. Oder glaubt ihr sie könnte Dumbledores Goldjungen einen Wunsch abschlagen?", während Harrys letzter Satz vor Sarkasmus triefte, waren die anderen anscheinend von der Idee begeistert.

„Ich könnte mir Angenehmeres als eine Privatunterhaltung mit meiner Hauslehrerin vorstellen", meinte Ginny.

„Ist schon gut. Lasst uns mal gucken, ob wir was einigermaßen Gebarauchbares finden.", sagte Harry. Wiederum verfielen sie eine Weile in Schweigen während sie sich durch die verschiedenen Bücherreihen durcharbeiteten.

„Die könnten wir höchstens benutzen, wenn wir uns zu Todessern ausbilden lassen wollen.", seufzte Ginny dann, während sie ein Buck in die Ecke feuerte.

„Mann, erzähl mir jetzt bitte keiner, dass man das zum Entspannen liest!", verwies George auf ‚_Foltermethoden und ihre Nachwirkungen_'.

„Ich glaube das musst du danach lesen", sagte Seamus und zeigte auf: ‚_Vertuschung und angewandte Korruption_', "damit man den Puls wieder senken kann."

„Und dann noch die Illustrationen. Boah, ekelhaft! Kein Wunder, dass Sirius hier raus wollte.", murmelte Ginny.

Während sie noch eine Weile Bücher aus den Regalen zogen, kurz hineinsahen und sie dann wieder mit einem Kopfschütteln in das Regal zurückstellten, hörten sie auf einmal die Tür aufgehen. Vor Schreck ließen Seamus und Tanja die Bücher, die sie gerade zurückstellten, fallen und blieben wie erstarrt stehen, als sich alle Augen Richtung Tür richteten.

„Hab ich also mit meiner Vermutung richtig gelegen, dass ihr noch hier hoch wollt, wenn auch nur ein Wort vom Aussortieren gefährlicher Bücher fällt.", fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

„Na so richtig was gebracht hat es nicht! Da graut es einem ja schon, wenn man nur den Titel liest.", sagte Harry, der sich als erstes wieder gefasst hatte, "aber woher weißt du überhaupt, dass wir hier oben waren?"

„Beim Abendessen hab ich gemerkt, dass sich Molly, Arthur und Susan darüber unterhalten haben und dann habe ich gehört, wie ihr euch darüber unterhalten habt! So einfach war das. Und wann ihr geht, war auch nicht schwer zu erraten, ist die beste Gelegenheit, wenn wir alle beschäftigt sind, oder?"

„Wie jetzt, du konntest uns hören? Ich hab ja selber kaum verstanden, was die anderen gesagt haben!", meinte Seamus vollkommen perplex.

„Werwolfssinne. Da hörst du manchmal was, was du lieber nicht hören solltest.", meinte er mit einem Seufzen, "aber egal. Ihr solltet lieber ins Bett gehen! Die Versammlung ist gleich zu Ende."

Sie stimmten Remus zu und gingen, dicht gefolgt von ihm, die Treppe und den Gang zu ihren Zimmern hinunter. Nach dem sie sich noch alle eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, verschwanden die Mädchen in dem einen und die Jungen im anderen Zimmer. Während sich Seamus und Neville schon umzogen und sich hinlegten stand Harry noch verwirrt im Bad. Was hatte Remus gemeint mit, manchmal etwas hören, was man nicht hören sollte? Dem Blick nach zu schließen, musste es irgendetwas mit Sirius oder seinem Vater zu tun gehabt haben. Oder verrannte er sich da gerade in etwas? War es vielleicht auch nur einfach so dahin gesagt? Aber warum waren dann seine Augen plötzlich so dunkel? Vielleicht sollte er mal mit Remus reden. Immerhin müsste er ihn doch am besten verstehen können, oder?

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachten alle erst ziemlich spät auf. Was nach ihrer Nachttour auch nur verständlich war. So zogen sie mehr oder weniger gut gelaunt zum Frühstück. Nachdem Neville, Seamus, Ginny und Ron die ersten waren, trafen die anderen auch langsam ein. 

Dort fanden sie Molly schon in der Küche hantierend, Remus Zeitung lesend und Tonks in irgendein Buch vertieft vor.

„Na da haben aber welche gestern noch lange gemacht, oder?", sagte Tonks mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Wir hatten uns halt noch viel zu erzählen!", protestierte Ginny gegen die deutlich zu sehende Müdigkeit.

„Ja, ihr habt euch ja auch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, oder?", fügte Molly sarkastisch hinzu.

„Ach lass sie doch auch mal! Ich wette als du noch jung warst, hatten du und deine Freundinnen auch noch eine Menge zu bequatschen!", sagte Charlie grinsend als er in die Küche kam und sich eine Kaffeetasse schnappte.

„Ja, aber doch nicht mitten in der Nacht! So was klärt man doch tagsüber!", war sie schon wieder im Begriff sich aufzuregen.

„Stimmt, nachts warst du immer mit Dad unterwegs.", konterte Ginny ebenfalls grinsend.

„Ach hört auf ihr beiden! Setzt euch erstmal und esst Frühstück.", beendete sie die anstehende Diskussion.

Nachdem sich Ginny und Charlie noch einen triumphierenden Blick zu warfen, setzten sie sich an den Tisch und fingen an zu essen, als auch der Rest der Bibliotheksbesucher die Küche betrat. Das Essen verlief weitestgehend schweigend. Man hörte nur noch das übliche guten Morgen Gemurmel, wenn jemand die Küche betrat.

„Steht heute eigentlich noch irgendwas an, wovon wir bescheid wissen müssten?", fragte Harry den Rest der Ordensmitglieder.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich wollte nachher nur noch mal in den Fuchsbau, um ein paar Sachen zu holen.", antwortete Molly, den säuerlichen Unterton in seiner Stimmte geflissentlich überhörend, " Was habt ihr heute noch vor? Ihr könntet noch ein bisschen aufräumen."

„Bei dem Wetter im Haus sitzen? Und dann noch Aufräumen? Sorry, aber ohne mich!", antwortete Seamus ihr.

„Da ihr die Ordnung des Hauses nicht für voll nehmt, könnt ihr euch auch gerne, bei dem schönen Wetter, um den Garten kümmern. Doch, seht ruhig zu, dass der halbwegs in Ordnung kommt!", sagte Molly nun in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede gelten lassen würde, "ach ja! Fred und George können euch dabei gleich helfen!"

„Danke, dass du uns fragst, Mum. Aber wer könnte dir denn bei so einer liebevollen Bitte einen Wunsch abschlagen?", sagte George, in einem nicht zu überhörenden Sarkasmus.

„Und wo sollen wir anfangen? Terrasse säubern, das ganze Unkraut, _also alles_, vernichten oder die umgekippten Bäume wegschleppen?", kam es nun von Ron.

„Aber, wenn wir die Erlaubnis bekommen würden, Magie zu benutzen, könnte das alles natürlich für alle erträglicher werden.", sagte Tanja nun in einer zuckersüßen Mädchenstimme, anscheinend nur so nebenbei.

„Habt ihr etwa noch nicht bemerkt, dass ihr hier Magie benutzen könnt, wie ihr wollt? Das Haus ist für das Ministerium unortbar, das würde keiner mitbekommen, geschweige denn der Tatsache, dass sie ganz anderes zu tun haben.", meinte Remus, welches mit fassungslosen Blicken der Jugendlichen erwiderte wurde.

„Warum sollten wir uns den Spaß verderben, euch das selbst herausfinden zu lassen?", sagte Kingsley nun mit einem frechen Grinsen, "den Blick, war es mir wert!"

„Na toll! Und wir brechen uns hier letzten Sommer einen Ast ab, als wir das Haus sauber machen wollten! Einen herzlichen Dank an euch alle!", rief Ginny und wandte sich wieder frustriert ihrem Frühstück zu.

Sie beendeten dieses und gingen nun, mit ihren Zauberstäben bewaffnet, hinaus in den Garten. Als erstes blieben sie, wie erstarrt vor dem ganzen Chaos aus Blättern, Büschen, Bäumen und Unkraut stehen und hatten keinen Schimmer, wie man hier mal in Ruhe gemütlich sitzen konnte.

„Hat irgendjemand von euch einen Plan, wie es hier mal aussah?", fragte Tanja, und auf die verwirrten Blicke sprach sie weiter, "Ich mein mal, wäre einfacher, wenn wir wüssten, wie es mal aussah, nur zur Orientierung."

„Also echt, da war mir die Bibliothek lieber.", meinte Neville,"Aber vielleicht können Remus und Tonks uns weiterhelfen?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass Tonks hier schon mal drin war, aber Remus ist eine gute Idee! Ich guck mal, ob er noch in der Küche ist.", meinte Luna.

„Also wart ihr nachts doch noch in der Bibliothek?", fragte Ron, "Und, wie war's?"

„Grausig. Ich glaube Malfoy hätte seinen Spaß dran.", antwortete Neville ihm.

„Aber ihr musstet da ja natürlich rein!", schmunzelte Remus, als er mit Luna wiederkam.

„Also, wie sah es hier mal aus? Kannst du uns da irgendwie behilflich sein?", kam Harry nun wieder zu eigentlichem Grund seines Auftauchens.

„Hier habt ihr einen Plan. Wir wollten eigentlich schon um Ostern anfangen, sind aber nicht dazu gekommen.", fügte er mit einem kleinen Seufzen hinzu.

„Ok, lasst uns anfangen, sonst werden wir hier nie fertig.", rief dieser nun.

Sie arbeiteten noch bis es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde und besahen sich noch einmal ihrem Kunstwerk. Der Garten war fast fertig, das Gröbste hatten sie geschafft. Jetzt noch einen Tag Feinarbeit und man könnte daran denken, hier mal wieder zu sitzen und sich zu entspannen.

* * *

_So Leute, das war es mal wieder. ich fange (wieder mal) an, euch um Reviews zu bitten!_

_Ihr macht es einem ja auch nicht einfach!_

_Lovely Greetz_

_Liz_


	4. Karte, Aussprachen und Snape

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nix, ich verdiene immer noch nichts (wer sollte für diesen Schund schon zahlen!)_

**Life in the Beginning of the War**

_Kapitel 4_

„Na habt ihr den Garten überlebt?", grinste Tonks, als sie in die Küche zum Abendessen traten.

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig! Mit den dummen Sprüchen machst du dir noch mal Feinde!", giftete Ginny zurück.

„Und kann man wenigstens ansatzweise den ursprünglichen Zustand erahnen?", fragte nun Remus.

„Na ja, sagen wir es mal so: Also die Herren Tatze und Moony haben sich wirklich schon mal mehr Mühe gegeben! Wenigstens im Karten zeichnen.", antwortete Harry, leicht anklagend, jedoch mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Wie jetzt? Tatze? Moony? Ich glaube hier ist uns jemand eine Erklärung schuldig!", sagte Fred mit erstauntem Blick zu Harry und Remus, während George nur zustimmend nickte.

„Ich glaube, da gab es mal vier Schüler, die es anscheinend zu langweilig fanden, die Regeln zu brechen, ohne der Nachwelt etwas davon mitzuteilen.", meldete Hermine sich nun zu Wort, da auch schon die unwissenden Erwachsenen neugierig auf eine Erklärung der Namen und des Kartenzeichnens warteten, "Also entschlossen sich eben diese eine Karte zu erstellen, sag ich mal, in der die Geheimgänge Hogwarts' zu finden waren und signierten eben diese mit ihren Spitznamen, soweit alles richtig Remus?", der Angesprochene nickte zufrieden.

„Und was hat Remus damit am Hut?", fragten die Zwillinge, aber Molly sprang ihm dazwischen.

„Was meint ihr mit einer Karte mit den ganzen Geheimgängen von Hogwarts? Kann es sein, dass ihr wegen dieser Karte soviel Unfug anstellen konntet?"

„Hey, die Firma hieß doch ‚_Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH'_! Wie sollten wir uns dagegen wehren können?", verteidigte Fred sich und seinen Bruder.

„_Wie bitte wie hieß die?_ Und so was benutzt ihr! Wer weiß, was sich die Ersteller der Karte dabei gedacht haben? Euch hätte sonst was passieren können!", regte sie sich nun auf.

„Ganz ruhig, sie hatten nichts weiter im Sinn, als neuen Abenteuerlustigen einige weitere Türen zu öffnen.", half nun Remus den Zwillingen, da er sich anscheinend in seiner Ehre als Rumtreiber verletzt fühlte.

„Woher weißt du das denn so genau?", wunderte sich Fred und dann konnte man förmlich sehen wie diesem ein Licht aufging, "Es sei denn. Nein, Remus erzähl mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass das wahr ist!"

„Mann, verdammt!", sagte George, während er sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlug, "Da leben wir jetzt schon eine ganze Weile zusammen im Grimmauld Place und dann rückst du damit jetzt erst raus? Ich bin zutiefst von euch beiden erschüttert!", Remus sah die beiden nur gespielt ahnungslos an.

„Na vier Freunde. Drei Animagi, ein Werwolf. Vier Schreiber der Karte. Das würde zumindest die Spitznamen erklären, oder?", freuten sich die Zwillinge, weil sie es endlich herausbekommen hatten.

„Na ist doch ganz einfach.", fing George denUnwissenden zu erklären,"Remus ist ein Werwolf also Moony, Sirius als Hund Tatze, Peter als Ratte Wurmschwanz und James war ein Hirsch, also wäre Krone irgendwie nachvollziehbar, oder? Irgendwas übersehen, was meine geniale („Aber reichlich späte", kam es von Hermine) Theorie irgendwie in den Sand setzen könnte?", meinte George.

„Ich hätte da einige Gründe, die ihre Genialität, wie sie es nennen, in den Sand setzen könnte, Mr Weasley", meldete sich nun der eben eingetroffene Besucher zu Wort.

„Ach ja, kaum wird es fies, bist du da. Ist das Zufall?", fragte nun Tonks.

Ihren Einwurf gekonnt ignorierend setzte sich Snape an den Tisch und wartete anscheinend nicht so gut gelaunt auf jemanden.

„Wann wollte Albus sich die Zeit nehmen hier zu erscheinen?", fragte er den ebenfalls gerade eingetroffenen Moody.

„Nur nicht so ungeduldig! Ein alter Mann braucht seine Zeit!", sagte er lächelnd, beziehungsweise Gesichts verzerrend, fügte aber nach dem tödlichem Blick von Snape hinzu: "Er wollte jeden Moment da sein, muss anscheinend, wieder mal, Fudge aus der Patsche helfen.

Nach einem Nicken für den Ex-Auroren sah er Harry an.

„Haben sie sich wenigstens in den Ferien Zeit genommen, um meine Ratschläge ernst zu nehmen, Potter?", sagte er in seinem üblichen spottendem Ton.

„Interessiert es Sie wirklich oder hat Dumbledore Sie beauftragt danach zu fragen oder wollen Sie dass ich mir, für eine Art grimmiger Befriedigung Ihrerseits, die Augen ausheule und Ihnen mein Leid klage?", antwortete Harry in einem gleichmütigem Ton, der Snape provozierte und Harry einen Fußtritt von Hermine brachte.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mir überlegen, mit wem Sie hier reden!"

„Ach, überlegen Sie etwa, bevor sie mich beleidigen, ob Sie James oder seinen Sohn vor sich haben?", konterte er, sich nicht im Mindesten für die Worte von Snape zu interessieren.

„Das liegt wohl daran, dass Sie ihm in seiner Arroganz und Sturheit nicht im Mindesten nachstehen."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Haben Sie sich je die Mühe gemacht, vielleicht auch mal mich anstatt meinen Vater zu sehen?"

„Überlege dir gefälligst mit wem du sprichst!", er bebte fast vor Zorn.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich habe mir Ihre Beleidigungen lange genug angehört!", schrie Harry nun seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke an.

„Genau diese Ausbrüche sind es, die mich immer wieder in meinem Glauben bestärken! Wenn du wenigstens auch nur ansatzweise versucht hättest Okklumentik zu lernen, hättest du es schaffen können! Aber nein, du musst ja immer alles darauf ankommen lassen! Es ist ein Wunder das du noch lebst! Wenn du weiter so mit dem Kopf durch die Wand rennst, wirst du irgendwann noch mal sehr schmerzhaft aufschlagen! Und ich dachte, der Tod von Black hätte wenigstens ansatzweise Vernunft aufkeimen lassen!"

„Ja, das ist Ihr typisches Verhaltensmuster, oder? Erst gegen mich, wenn das nicht genug ist, sind meine Eltern dran und jetzt, wo Sirius sich nicht mehr wehren kann, muss auch er herhalten, oder was?"

Beide standen sich nun gegenüber, nur der Küchentisch trennte sie voneinander, und sie schrieen sich an, als ob niemand mehr im Raum wäre. Alle anderen standen bewegungslos im Raum und starrten abwechselnd Harry und Snape an.

„Kann es sein, dass das die einzigste Möglichkeit ist, dir klar zu machen, wie viel du eigentlich noch lernen müsstest? Und in deinen Händen soll unser Schicksal liegen? Wie lange meinst du, bleiben wir mit dieser Einstellung noch am Leben?"

„Verdammt noch mal! Glauben Sie etwa wirklich, dass ich mir das selber ausgesucht habe? Meinen Sie etwa, dass es Spaß macht, für jeden den Helden zu spielen und nur für eine Tat, an die ich mich nicht mal erinnern kann, bewundert zu werden? Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich am liebsten ein ganz normales Leben führen! Aber wie soll ich das machen, wenn es da immer noch Leute, wie Sie gibt, die mir meine Berühmtheit unter die Nase reiben! Verdammt, ich habe keinen Bock mehr darauf!"

„Das tut mir aber leid! Soll ich also dein dürftiges Disziplinarverhalten ignorieren und so tun, als ob du nicht existieren würdest? Du brauchst nun mal einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten, um zu kapieren, wie ernst die Lage ist!"

„Aber ich-", setzte Harry erneut an.

„Genug jetzt!", ertönte die gebieterische Stimme Dumbledores, der einen Teil des Streits mitbekommen hatte und nun vollends die Küche betrat.

„Ich will nichts mehr hören. Von euch beiden.", sagte er noch, als beide schon zum Protest ansetzen wollten und brachte sie mit einem weiteren Blick zum Schweigen.

„Mir reicht's! Guten Tag, _Professor_ Dumbledore.", sagte Harry nun, noch wütender auf Dumbledore, als er es ohnehin schon war, während er mit einer knallenden Zimmertür die Küche verlies.

Die anderen Anwesenden wurden durch den Knall der Tür aufgeschreckt, waren nun anscheinend auch wieder fähig sich zu bewegen. Während Neville deutlich hörbar ausatmete, glaubten alle er habe während des Streites die Luft angehalten. Da jetzt auch eine Versammlung anstand, verließen die Mitglieder des Ordens die Küche und begaben sich in den Keller, zum Versammlungsraum.

„Mann, was war das denn? Ticken die beiden öfters so aus?", fragte Tanja, die als erste zum Sprechen fähig war.

„Na ja, beleidigt hat Snape Harry schon immer, aber gewehrt hat er sich heute das erste Mal, jedenfalls so lautstark, glaub ich.", meinte Ron.

„Ich frage mich echt immer mehr, was da noch in Dumbledores Büro los war. So wütend wie Harry auf ihn war. Aber ich glaube das mit Snape war eher der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Jetzt, wo, Si-Sirius nicht mehr da ist, ist ihm anscheinend alles egal.", gab Hermine ihre Gedanken kund.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was Snape gesagt hat? So was wie: ‚_Und in deinen Händen soll unser Schicksal liegen?'_, ich frag mich, was das zu bedeuten hat. Ok, er hat Voldemort schon einmal besiegt, sozusagen, aber heißt das etwa, dass er Retter der Menschengeschichte spielen soll?", gab Seamus den anderen nun zum Denken.

„Aber recht hast du trotzdem.", kam es plötzlich von der Küchentür. Harry kam gerade wieder in die Küche, ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder und zog sich den Aschenbecher ein Stück zu sich heran.

„Gib es zu. Du hast uns vermisst. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst: Kann es sein, das wir was, betreffend der Prophezeiung, verpasst haben?", mischte sich jetzt auch Ginny ein.

„Ja, eine ganze Menge.", seufzte er, "ihr habt sozusagen die ganze Prophezeiung verpasst.", auf die verwunderten Blicke seiner Freunde holte er einmal tief Luft und begann zu erzählen, „Es ist nur so, dass Dumbledore das Original der Prophezeiung gehört hat, ein Spion von Voldemort das mitbekommen hat, zu seinem Meister gerannt ist, ihm aber nur den Anfang der Prophezeiung gesagt hat, weil er mehr nicht mitbekommen hat und deswegen wollte er ja auch das Ding aus dem Ministerium."

„Also kennst du die ganze? Entschuldige, wenn das dir zu nahe geht, aber was besagt sie?", meldete sich nun Hermine.

Nach einem langen Seufzen begann er ihnen den groben Inhalt zu berichten, während die Blicke von verwundert zu geschockt, zu mitleidig und wieder zu geschockt um schwangen.

„Und das meinte Dumbledore dir erst erzählen zu müssen, wenn es schon fast zu spät war? Ich halte das für etwas naiv, dass er darauf vertraute, den richtigen Augenblick zu treffen.", sagte Tanja.

„Und ich dachte schon!", meinte Neville.

„Was meinst du denn damit? Kann da etwa noch ein Hammer kommen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, ach, das ist bloß so ein Ammenmärchen. Das wollt ihr nicht hören!", wehrte Neville, die fragenden Blicke, ab.

„Doch wollen wir!", sagte nun George, während er von eifrigem Kopfnicken unterstützt wurde.

„Na, wie gesagt, das ist bloß so ein dummes Märchen der Alten. („Ja, wir wissen es ja! Jetzt fang bitte endlich an!", drängelte nun Ginny.) Es geht darum, dass in Godric's Hollow, ja die Familie Potter ihren Landsitz hatte, oder besser gesagt immer noch hat. Und dieses Schloss oder Burg oder was auch immer hat Godric Gryffindor erbauen lassen. Daher kommt auch der Name der Stadt und das Anwesen selbst wird immer noch ‚Godric's Home' genannt. Und nach Gryffindors Tod, haben seine Erben dort noch eine Weile gelebt und sind schließlich ausgezogen. Nach hundert Jahren aber, ist die Familie Potter in das Anwesen gezogen und die Alten erzählen sich, wegen der anscheinenden Ähnlichkeiten, dass Gryffindors Erben nun wieder dort leben. Na ja, und da habe ich halt geglaubt, dass das wirklich stimmt und du ein Erbe von Gryffindor bist.", erzählte er und wurde während des letztes Satzes rot vor Verlegenheit.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass Voldemort der Erbe von Slytherin ist, wäre das logisch, warum er unbedingt auch deinen Vater tot sehen wollte.", sagte Hermine langsam.

„Ich glaube ja eher, dass mein Dad ihm ziemlich auf den Senkel gegangen ist, immerhin war er mal Auror.", meinte Harry, jedoch sich seiner nicht ganz so sicher.

„Und ein ziemlich guter. Sagt jedenfalls meine Oma. Sie hat deine Eltern ja gekannt, weil sie zusammen nach Hogwarts gingen und nachher noch engen Kontakt hatten. Dein Dad ist ja auch mein Pate geworden.", sagte Neville.

„Ach echt? Hat mir gar keiner erzählt. Mal was ganz Neues", meinte er seufzend.

„Na ja, die Geschichte habe ich irgendwo schon mal gehört. Wahrscheinlich hat sich Andy mal mit jemandem darüber unterhalten. Immerhin wohnen da ja immer noch eine Masse an Ministeriumsarbeitern, also in Godric's Hollow, meine ich.", meinte Tanja nun nachdenklich.

„Jedenfalls hängt da noch ein Portrait von Godric und seiner Frau in der Eingangshalle.", sagte Harry nachdenklich, "Aber das ist doch Quatsch!"

„Hm, was hast du eigentlich den ganzen Sommer über gemacht? Percy meinte, dass du nicht untätig warst!", fragte Hermine, die bemerkte, dass ihm das Thema unangenehm wurde.

„Na ja, hab mir meine ganzen Schulbücher noch mal reingezogen und ich glaube, wenn ich in den UTZ-Kurs von Snape komme, könnte ich vielleicht eine reelle Chance auf eine gute Note haben. Ansonsten hab ich die vom Orden, wenn die schon die ganze Zeit vor der Tür stehen, gefragt, ob sie mir ein paar nützliche Bücher geben könnten. Also hab ich die UTZ-Bücher von VgddK bekommen und ein paar vom Auroren-Grundkurs, die hat mir Moody überlassen. Er hat gesagt, dass mein Dad und Sirius mal so ähnliche hatten. Na ja, jetzt hoffe ich bloß, dass wir nächstes Jahr die DA wieder machen dürfen und einen vernünftigen Lehrer in VgddK bekommen und dann könnte man die Flüche sogar richtig lernen, praktisch mein ich. Und wie sah es bei dir aus?", antwortete er ihr.

„Na ja, ich hab mich die ganzen Sommerferien eigentlich nur gelangweilt, die Zeit mit meinen Eltern verbracht und die Ferien genossen.", log sie, fühlte sich aber ziemlich unbehaglich, als Harry, Tanja und Ginny ihr zweifelnde Blicke zu warfen, also beschloss sie das Thema zu wechseln. „Und wann glaubt ihr, fahren wir in die Winkelgasse? Um das ganze Schulzeug zu kaufen und außerdem würde ich gerne mal den Laden von Fred und George sehen!"

„Ich glaube ja fast, dass das nichts wird! So einen Aufriss den die gemacht haben, als wir letztens mit den beiden dahin wollten. Vielleicht schicken die uns die Sachen ja auch. Oder welche vom Orden kaufen die.", meinte Luna.

„Stimmt, wir beide sind die einzigen, die in die Winkelgasse dürfen, unter großem Protest von Mum, versteht sich.", sagte George.

„Habt ihr schon mal dran gedacht, dass wir uns nur Sorgen machen? Und außerdem könnt ihreuch doch noch gar nicht richtig verteidigen! Und wenn euch wirklich was passiert, ist das Geschrei wieder groß! So nicht, meine Herrschaften! Und nun alle, Marsch ins Bett!"

Sie wollten noch zu Protesten ansetzen, wurden aber mit Blicken zum Schweigen gebracht und murrend und schwerfällig aus der Küche bugsiert. Sie bewegten sich murrend, beschwerend und trotzig in die Richtung ihrer Zimmer. Als sie gerade die Eingangshalle durchquerten kam ihnen Snape entgegen, der sich seinen linken Unterarm hielt und mit bösen Blicken auf die Jugendlichen zur Eingangstür stürmte und sie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hinter sich ins Schloss schmiss. Sichtlich verwirrt begaben sie sich weiter zu ihren Zimmern. Dort angekommen, wünschten sie sich gerade zu mechanisch eine gute Nacht und verschwanden jeweils in ihren Räumen.

Die vier Jungs zogen sich um, putzten sich noch ihre Zähne und waren schon im Bett, um sich Schlaf zu gönnen. Jedoch blieben alle mehr oder weniger ruhig liegen.

„Mann, was war das denn eben? Na ja, jedenfalls kann ich noch nicht pennen! Wie sieht es mit euch aus? Kann einer mir beim Zeittotschlagen helfen?", fragte Seamus.

„Vielleicht hat Vol-Voldemort ihn gerufen. Oder-", fing Neville an.

„Was denn oder? Meinst du etwa, Dumbledore hat ihm wegen seinem schlechten Benehmen auf den Arm geschlagen und er haut deswegen zutiefst beleidigt ab? Natürlich hat er ihn gerufen!", kommentierte Ron.

„Genau! So sehe ich das nämlich auch. Würde gerne mal wissen, was der jetzt von ihm will!", meinte Seamus.

„Wahrscheinlich planen die wieder mal irgendeinen Anschlag auf irgendwelche Muggel.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Aber mich wundert es, dass er das immer noch nicht gecheckt hat, dass er einen Spion unter seinen Anhängern hat. Snape wäre doch der offensichtlichste Spion, oder?", meinte Neville zu Harry gewand. Er schien jedoch ziemlich abwesend und machte dementsprechend keine Anstalten zu antworten.

„Sag mal was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", fragte Seamus während er Harry anstupste um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Was soll los sein?", seufzte er als Antwort.

„Das fragen wir uns auch schon und deshalb haben wir gehofft, von dir eine Antwort zu bekommen!", meinte Ron leise.

„Nichts ist los! Mir geht es gut, verdammt noch mal!"

„Meinst du echt?", fragte Neville vorsichtig, "Es sieht jedenfalls nicht wirklich danach aus. Und bitte guck nicht so, wir machen uns nur Sorgen!"

„Das finde ich ja nett, aber die sind umsonst. Ich komme schon klar!", antwortete Harry, für Rons Geschmack etwas zu schnell.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es dir besser gehen würde, wenn du mit uns oder sonst wem reden würdest?", meinte er.

„Mir kann es nicht besser gehen, wenn ich mit euch rede, da es mir nicht schlecht geht!", kommentierte er trotzig und ohne jegliche Wirkung von dem Zureden seiner Freunde.

„Das kann dir aber keiner glauben, weil du vollkommen scheiße aussiehst!", meinte Seamus.

„Ey, ich glaube ich rede mit einer Wand! Ich brauche eure Hilfe, so nett sie auch gemeint ist, nicht!", sagte er, nicht weniger trotzig als beim letzten Mal.

„Wenn du meinst! Bitteschön! Aber dann führ dich bitte nicht so kindisch auf! Und du brauchst jetzt erst gar nicht ausflippen! Sag uns einfach, was wir hören wollen und wir lassen dich in Ruhe!",fuhr Ron auf.

„Was wollt ihr denn hören? Das ich seit gut sechs Wochen nicht mehr vernünftig schlafen kann? Dass ich nahezu jede Nacht Alpträume von Voldemort und der Ministeriumsabteilung habe? Dass ich es leid bin andauernd Menschen zu verlieren, die mir etwas bedeuten? Dass ich verdammt noch mal auch um euch Angst habe, dass es euch genauso ergeht, wie meinen Eltern, Cedric oder Sirius? Dass ich den ganzen Tag heulen könnte, weil mir diese beschissene Gefolgin eines Muggelhassers den letzten Menschen genommen hat, den ich als Familie bezeichnen konnte? Dass es mir immer schwerer fällt, in eure Gesichter zu gucken, ohne von Schuldgefühlen überrannt zu werden? Dass ich trotz euer Bemühungen immer noch glaube, dass ich an Sirius´ Tod schuldig bin? Oder doch, dass ich ihn mehr vermisse, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt?", er war aufgesprungen und schrie die drei, die völlig erstarrt auf ihren Betten saßen, nahezu an.

„Ähm, na ja, das war doch schon mal ein Anfang, oder? Aber schreien hättest du wirklich nicht müssen.", murmelte Seamus vorsichtig, um sein Trommelfell nicht noch weiter strapazieren zu lassen.

„Tut mir leid, aber-", setzte Harry an.

„Kein aber! Jedenfalls freu ich mich, dass das endlich raus ist. Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, wieso du dir die Schuld gibst, immerhin hast du ihn doch nicht da durchgeschupst. Du kannst doch gar nichts dafür!", versuchte Neville einen Anfang.

„Das nicht, aber wenn ich mich nicht, von Voldemort hätte verarschen lassen, wären wir nicht ins Ministerium gerannt und ich hätte euch nicht in Gefahr gebracht und dann hätte Sirius nicht ins Ministerium kommen müssen, um uns zu helfen und dann wiederum hätte er sich nicht mit Lestrange duellieren müssen und wäre nicht durch den Torbogen gefallen. Also läuft es doch auf dasselbe hinaus, oder?", sagte er.

„Aber wer konnte denn wissen, dass er probiert hat dich auszutricksen? Und wer hätte den wissen können, dass Sirius mitkommt? Wer hätte denn bitteschön wissen sollen, dass sie sich dann gerade in dem Raum mit dem Torbogen duellieren würden? Geschweige denn, dass Sirius da durch fällt. Und zum Thema uns in Gefahr bringen: Wir haben uns selber dafür entschieden, dich zu begleiten und wir wussten, so halbwegs, was uns erwartet! Mensch du kannst nichts dafür, dass es so gelaufen ist, wie es gelaufen ist!", versuchte es Seamus.

„Genau!Also hör auf die ständig die Schuld zu geben!Ich glaube Sirius, von dem was ich über ihn weiß, hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich so fertig machst!", sagte nun Neville.

„Und was ist mit Cedric? Hätte ich ihm nicht vorgeschlagen, den Pokal gemeinsam für Hogwarts zu holen, wäre er nicht auf dem Friedhof gelandet und wäre jetzt nicht tot!"

„Woher wolltest du denn wissen, dass der Pokal ein Portschlüssel war? Oder stand das etwa drauf?"

„Nein! Aber-"

„Hör doch mit dem aber auf! Ihr wolltet für Hogwarts gewinnen und habt es getan! Und jetzt hör auf! Wahrscheinlich sitzt er gerade auf einer Wolke, spielt Harfe und schüttelt den Kopf über deine dämlichen Ansichten!", unterbrach Seamus ihn, was ihn leicht lächeln ließ.

„Wahrscheinlich habt ihr Recht. Wie soll ich euch bei dem Enthusiasmus auch widersprechen können?", sagte Harry.

„Nicht nur wahrscheinlich! Und jetzt siehst du es auch ein, dass jeder Widerspruch gnadenlos niedergeschmettert wird!", grinste Ron die anderen an, während sie sich innerlich für ihre Meisterleistung gratulierten.

* * *

„Habt ihr Harry auch gerade schreien gehört oder habe ich mir dass nur eingebildet?", fragte Tanja Hermine und Ginny, die gerade das Bad verließen und ins Zimmer traten und Luna, die neben ihr saß. 

„Mir war fast so, als ob ich ihn gehört hätte. Ich war mir aber nicht sicher! Was war denn los?", fragte Ginny während sie sich erwartungsvoll auf ihr Bett setzte.

„Sieht so aus, als ob die anderen drei es endlich geschafft hätten ihn ansatzweise von seinen Schuldgefühlen wegzubringen.", sagte Luna.

„Und warum musste er erst das ganze Haus zusammen schreien bis er es kapiert?", seufzte Hermine.

„Ist doch besser, wenn er es herausschreit! Guckt nicht so! Dann haben sie ihn erstens überzeugt und zweitens hat er mal seinen ganzen Frust einfach abgelassen.", meinte Tanja.

„Ich glaube zu sagen, dass es mal Zeit wurde ist ein bisschen viel verlangt, meinst du nicht? In so einer Situation bräuchte jeder eine gewisse Zeit, um in Ruhe zu trauern. Und wie es aussieht ist er auch schon über die aggressive Phase hinaus. Dann kann es ja nicht mehr solange dauern, bis er wieder normal wird, sagen wir mal.", kam es wieder von Luna.

„Da kannst du schon Recht haben. Aber was für eine aggressive Phase?", fragte Ginny.

„Es gibt verschiedene Phasen der Trauer, die man empfindet, wenn ein geliebter Mensch gestorben ist. Die erste ist der Schock, die Zeit, wenn man die Ausmaße noch nicht begreifen kann. Dann folgt die Aggression- und Wutphase, auf sich und auf andere. Die dritte ist dann die pure Verzweiflung, in der man sich vollkommen gehen lässt. Die ist übrigens meist die längste Phase. Und zum Schluss kommt noch der Teil, in dem man alles still verarbeitet und sich den verlorenen Menschen möglichst genau, mit welchen Mitteln auch immer, zum Beispiel Fotos oder Erzählungen, in Erinnerung behalten will. Und Harry ist auf der Zwischenstufe von Verzweiflung und Verarbeitung. Schon weit genug, um halbwegs normal zu handeln, aber noch zu verzweifelt, um sich lange etwas von Sirius ansehen zu können.", erklärte Luna ihr.

„Noch so eine Hobbypsychologin! Mensch, ihr könnt ja beide später eine Praxis aufmachen.", grinste Ginny.

„Wäre mal eine Idee, aber ich geh lieber in die juristische Abteilung.", meinte Tanja.

„Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?"

„Na ja, ich hatte halt schon immer einen stark ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, den ich endlich frei ausleben will! Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst, ich habe mich schon öfters mal mit dem Anwalt meiner Tante unterhalten. Na ja, sie ist in der Werbebranche tätig und da brauch man so einen öfters mal. Und nach einer Weile ist er ein richtig guter Freund von uns geworden und der hat mich sozusagen in die Tiefen des Juristendaseins eingeweiht. Außerdem studiert mein bester Kumpel Jura und er hat mich mit meinem Wissensdurst nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen.", erzählte sie freimütiger, als sie es sonst von ihr gewöhnt waren, doch glaubten sie, dass es daran lag, dass es gute Erinnerungen waren.

„Bester Kumpel? Tanja, was hast du uns zu sagen?", wurde Ginny hellhörig, sobald es um vermeintlich gute Bekannte ging.

„Nur das er mein bester Kumpel ist, weiter nichts.", sagte sie nachdrücklich, als sie den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden hatte.

„Na gut, da er noch zu haben ist und anscheinend ziemlich gutmütig, gib mir mal die Eckdaten!", forderte sie nun grinsend.

„Ok, wenn du willst: Er hört auf den Namen Jack, ist 19, so um die 1,88 groß, dunkle Haare, graue Augen und sieht Harry so ein bisschen ähnlich. Ach ja, was du bereits weißt, ist das er Jura studiert, was vergessen?", meinte sie lachend.

„Hm, 19 schon? Schade, Mum würde mich umbringen. Aber ansonsten, klingt nicht schlecht."

„Meinst du wirklich er würde einer noch nicht einmal 15-jährigen verfallen? Sorry Gin, aber du hast keine Chance!", gab Hermine ihren Beitrag, während sie Ginny frech angrinste und einen Hieb auf den Arm von ihr kassierte.

* * *

Während er quer durch das Dorf hastete, um seinen „Meister"nicht noch länger warten zu lassen, schwante ihm nichts Gutes. Wenn es so dringend war, konnte das nur heißen, dass er entweder einen seiner Zaubertränke brauchte oder Informationen wollte. Das konnte ja noch was werden. Und vor allen Dingen schien es ihn ziemlich zu beschäftigen, dass Black durch diesen Torbogen gefallen ist. Was Voldemort daran beschäftigte wusste er nicht. Immerhin war dieser Flohfänger durch den Torbogen gefallen und basta. Was gab es daran noch zu drehen? Glaubte er etwa wirklich, dass man ihn da noch herausholen könnte? Oder wollte er ihnen unterbreiten, dass er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, wie man den Bogen endgültig schließen konnte? Ihm sollte es nur Recht sein. Dann hätte er Gewissheit, dass er sich die dämlichen Bemerkungen nie mehr anhören musste. Wie sehr er Black doch hasste! Was bildete er sich auch ein? Hat schon in der Schule Gott gespielt und musste das nachdem der Orden wieder gegründet wurde auch noch weiterhin tun. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Und dann noch der Aufstand, als er unbedingt ins Ministerium wollte! Die Welt war ohne diesen Verrückten echt besser dran! 

Er ging die Straße weiter und sah schon das Riddle Haus stehen. Der Hauptsitz von des Schreckens der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an seine Wohnung in Hogwarts, betrat er das alte Gemäuer. Es war immer noch total heruntergekommen. Wer sollte hier auch schon aufräumen? Hauselfen hatte es nie gegeben und Todesser würden sich nicht dazu hinab lassen, ein altes Haus aufzuräumen. Immerhin repräsentierten sie das Böse. Da passt doch kein sauberes Haus in das Image. Kopfschüttelnd betrat er die Treppe und stieg zum Zimmer seines Herren hinauf, um zu erfahren, weshalb er ihn gerufen hatte. Mitten auf dem Gang zum besagten Zimmer hörte er Stimmen und wäre fast in Lucius Malfoy hineingelaufen, der aus dem Raum getreten war und nun anscheinend einen Auftrag zu erledigen hatte.

„Ich soll dir sagen, dass er dir Bescheid geben lässt, wenn er dich sehen will. Warte solange hier. Er hat noch was mit Bella und Wurmschwanz zu besprechen.", sagte er in seinem üblichen arrogantem Tonfall, der vor nicht einmal einer Minute, aber noch ganz anders geklungen haben musste. Er nickte nur als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Was hatte er denn auch schon mit Malfoy zu besprechen? Während Malfoy die Treppe zum Ausgang hinunter ging, ging er zur Tür, um sich vor ihr, auf einer Bank niederzulassen. Als er so dasaß und seinen Gedanken nachhing, bemerkte er, das Gesprächsthema, horchte auf und drehte sich kaum merklich Richtung Tür.

„Verzeiht, ich weiß es nicht, My Lord. Ich sah ihn nur bewegungslos durch den Torbogen fallen.", sagte Bella in ehrfürchtigem Ton.

„Ich weiß, Bella, ich weiß. Aber was ich mich immer noch frage, ist wo dieser Bogen hinführt und was mit denjenigen geschieht, die dort gelandet sind.", murmelte Voldemort.

„My Lord, wenn ihr mir zu sprechen erlaubt. Rookwood hatte doch einmal in der Ministeriumsabteilung gearbeitet, vielleicht könnte er uns weiterhelfen.", sagte Peter ‚Wurmschwanz' ‚Krätze' Pettigrew angstvoll, da er nicht wusste, wie sein Meister reagieren würde.

„Ich habe ihn bereits befragt. Er weiß auch nichts. Dumbledore scheint auch noch nichts zu wissen, da sich niemand von den Ordensmitgliedern bisher in die Ministeriumsabteilung begeben hat."

Dem folgte eine Weile Schweigen. Severus lauschte gespannt, ob sie nicht doch noch etwas herausgefunden haben, da er wusste, dass Voldemort niemandem vertraute. Und so musste er eben hoffen, irgendwelche Andeutungen zu Ohren zu bekommen, die ihm weiterhelfen könnten. Und dieser, meldete sich gerade wieder zu Wort.

„Es gibt aber noch eine Möglichkeit. Diese habe ich in einigen alten Werken von Alchemisten und Forschern gefunden."

„Die da wären, Meister?", fuhr Bella dazwischen, die es kaum erwarten konnte zu hören, dass ihr Cousin nun doch endgültig verloren war oder dass sie noch einmal die Chance bekam ihn diesmal endgültig zu töten.

„Dort steht, wie man den Torbogen im Ministerium schließen kann.", sagte Voldemort.

* * *

_**TBC!**_

* * *

_Joar, das war es mal wieder!_

_Oh mein Gott, was schreib ich da bloß zusammen! Das letzte Wort in diesem Kapitel ist Voldemort. Ist das ein schlechtes Omen?_

_Wenn ihr mir sagen wollt, dass ihr die Story schwachsinnig findet, nur zu! Ich warte förmlich auf Kritik! Bitte, bitte, bitte, sagt mir eure Meinung!_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_

_Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


	5. Leute, die sich sorgen und Andy Tonks

_Ich möchte SweetChrisi ganz dolle für ihr/sein (?) Review danken! DANKÖÖ! knuffl_

**Life in the Beginning of the War**

_Kapitel 5_

„Und deshalb müssen wir nun mehr als zuvor-"

Den Rest von Dumbledores Rede hörte er nicht mehr. Es war doch jeden Tag dasselbe. Jeden Tag dieselbe Rede zum Schutze der Muggelgeborenen, Muggel, Halbblüter und Gegner Voldemorts. Jeden Tag sagte Dumbledore dasselbe. Und passiert ist trotzdem noch nichts. Na gut, das Ministerium glaubte ihnen jetzt und sie wurden vom Ministerium so gut es ging unterstützt, aber etwas Handfestes ist auch nach sechs Wochen noch nicht zustande gekommen. Wie oft hatten sie Fudge gesagt, er solle die Dementoren aus Askaban abziehen und nichts ist passiert? Wie oft hatten sie gesagt, dass man die Winkelgasse besser schützen musste und wieder ist noch nichts passiert? Brauchte es etwa jedes Mal einen Anschlag, um das Ministerium zum Handeln zu bewegen? Brauchte es denn jedes Mal Tote und Verletzte, um einen Schritt zu machen? Hatten sie noch nicht verstanden, dass sie auf einen offenen Krieg zu gehen und der aller Ansicht nach noch schlimmer wird, als der erste? Hatten ihnen denn die ganzen Opfer des ersten Dunklen Krieges nicht gereicht? Mussten sie es bis zum Äußersten strapazieren?

Er seufzte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch aushalten würde, permanent in die Gesichter seiner Freunde zu sehen, ohne sich Gedanken, um deren Tod zu machen. Er trank den letzten Schluck Wein aus seinem Glas und beugte sich vor, um sich nachzuschenken. Er blickte flüchtig auf das Etikett der Flasche und es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Er trank gerade, ohne es zu bemerken, den Wein, von dem er sich in seiner Jugend geschworen hatte, ihn nie wieder anzurühren...

_Flashback_

_„Noch ein Schluck von dem verdammten Zeug und die Hauselfen werden eine Menge zu putzen haben.", sagte er, während er gedankenverloren die fast leere Flasche betrachtete._

_„Da du nun ja schon deine Grenzen erreicht hast, würde es dir was ausmachen diese nette Flasche in deiner Hand uns zu übergeben?", wurde er von der Person gefragt, die ihm gegenüber saß und ihn mit Hundeblick ansah und ihm die Flasche aus der Hand nahm, noch bevor er überhaupt über eine Antwort nachdenken konnte._

_„Ah,du hast Nachschub besorgt! Ging für deine Verhältnisse aber ziemlich schnell!", lachte eine weitere Person, die ihm gegenüber saß._

_„Danke für das Kompliment. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir, sitze ich nicht die ganze Zeit auf dem Fußboden und fange bei jeder Gelegenheit an zu feiern!", antwortete er ebenfalls lachend._

_„Erstens sitzt du neben mir ebenfalls auf dem Fußboden und zweitens kann ich nichts dafür, wenn ich lachen muss, wenn du dich so dumm anstellst!", konterte er angriffslustig, was aber nicht ganz gelang, da er nun schon auf dem Boden lag und sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte._

_„Was ist eigentlich so lustig?"_

_„Ich erinnere mich nur gerade daran, wie es aussah, als sich Filch hier der Länge nach hingelegt hat! Da konnte selbst die Katze nicht mehr helfen!"_

_„Prongs, du bist gestört. Da feierst du jetzt schon 2 Jahre lang drüber!"_

_„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn das so bescheuert aussah? Außerdem war nicht ich es, der sich auf diesen Gang hinpflanzen musste, weil er keinen Bock hatte, im Gryffindorturm zu schlafen! Ich will jetzt aber keine Namen nennen, was meinst du Tatze?"_

_„Ja wer will auch schon im warmen Gryffindorturm sitzen, wenn ein kalter, alter vermoderter Gang zur Verfügung steht?", sagte Remus sarkastisch._

_„Mann Moony, ich hab nur probiert ein bisschen Abwechslung zu schaffen! Außerdem kann ich es doch nicht riskieren, dass James schon wieder eine Abfuhr von Evans kassiert!"_

_„Ja, ja das ist typisch! Du musst nicht noch Salz in die Wunde streuen! Immerhin hab ich noch einpaar MonateZeit!"_

_„Keine Chance, Prongs! Die Wetter verlierst du! Sie wird niemals mit dir ausgehen! Und nächstes Jahr wird sie sowieso Schulsprecherin und dann hast du gar nichts mehr zu melden! Dann drückt sie dir jedes Mal eine Strafarbeit aufs Auge, wenn du sie fragst!"_

_„Mal eine Frage: Wollen wir langsam zurück?"_

_„Na schnell wird's anscheinend nicht gehen!"_

_Sie standen auf, oder besser gesagt sie probierten es, und wollten sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm machen, als sie merkten, dass es doch nicht ganz so einfach war. Nach mehreren Versuchen vernünftig gerade auszulaufen, beschlossen sie lieber, die sichere Variante zu nutzen und sich an der Wand abstützend langsam vorwärts bewegten._

_„Wir hätten doch lieber im Schlafsaal bleiben sollen! Ich bin ja froh, wenn wir das noch vor Morgeneinbruch schaffen!"_

_„Tja, wer hätte gedacht, dass Rotwein so schnell anschlägt!", sagte James, während er sich wieder kurz vor einem Lachanfall befand._

_„Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Prongs. Aber das nächste Mal sollte es doch lieber was anderes sein!", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd._

_„Ich sag euch, dieses Zeug kommt mir nie wieder näher als zwei Meter!", meinte Remus, währenddessen sie sich stetig Richtung Gryffindorturm bewegten._

_Flashback Ende_

Er hielt die Flasche immer noch unschlüssig in der Hand. Dennoch goss er sich etwas ein und stellte sie auf den Tisch zurück. Wie viele Versprechen hatten sie sich gegeben und diese nicht gehalten? Wie oft hatten sie sich geschworen, dass nichts und niemand sie auseinander bringen konnte? Wie oft hatten sie sich geschworen, dass sie immer Freunde bleiben würden? Wie oft hatten sie über Zeitungsartikeln gesessen und gesagt, dass sie Voldemorts Treiben ein Ende setzen wollten? Nun gut, einen Anfang hatten sie gemacht. James und Sirius sind Auroren geworden, um sich gegen ihn und seine Todesser zu wehren. Er hatte mit einem Geschichte und Verteidigungsstudium ihnen soweit es geht unter die Arme gegriffen. Und Peter? Er hat sich aus Angst Voldemort angeschlossen, um ja nicht getötet zu werden. Dieser kleine tollpatschige Junge, dem man sicher keine Großtaten im Kampf gegen Voldemort zugetraut hätte, aber trotzdem nicht untätig herumsitzen hätte müssen. Wer hätte ihm denn schon zugetraut, dass er sämtliche Informationen an die Todesser weitergab und somit einige große Siege gegen diese verhindert hatte. Niemand hätte auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, dass er auch nur ansatzweise auf den Gedanken kommen würde Lily und James zu verraten, geschweige denn eine Straße mit zwölf Muggeln in die Luft zu jagen. Er hatte nicht nur Lily und James verraten. Er hatte ebenfalls ihre ganze Freundschaft und jedes Mitglied im Orden verraten. Er ist allen niederträchtig in den Rücken gefallen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er musste ohne es zu wissen seine Hände zur Faust geballt haben, da Molly ihn ansprach.

„Remus ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Was? Oh, ja natürlich! War mit meinen Gedanken wahrscheinlich gerade woanders.", antwortete er ihr.

„Dann ist ja gut. Vielleicht solltest du dich besser hinlegen, die Versammlung wurde gerade aufgelöst.", sagte sie in ihrem mütterlichem Tonfall, den er im Moment überhaupt nicht vertragen konnte.

Und so ging er wortlos an ihr vorbei. Die Treppe hoch, zu seinem Schlafzimmer, um wenigstens den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er schlafen würde. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Rest der Anwesenden in die Küche verzogen.

„Seien wir mal ehrlich: Das macht uns alle irgendwie fertig. Guckt sie euch doch an! Hermine sieht aus wie ein Gespenst, Harry sieht aus, als ob er mechanisch funktionieren würde und Ginny hab ich auch schon in besserer Verfassung gesehen. Mal von euch und Remus ganz zu schweigen!", sagte Charlie während er sich Kaffee einschenkte und die Kanne dann seinem Vater gab.

„Wie gesagt, was erwartest du? Oh, Mann, das kotzt mich an!", sagte Tonks aufgebracht.

„Tonks! Bleib bitte ganz ruhig!", probierte Molly sie zu beruhigen.

„Nein Molly, das kann ich nicht, verdammt noch mal! Da denke ich vierzehn Jahre lang, dass Sirius ein gesuchter Mörder ist, dann finde ich heraus, dass er es nicht ist und merke, dass er eigentlich mit das letzte Familienmitglied ist, dass ich noch habe, dann habe ich die Möglichkeit bekommen ihn richtig kennen zu lernen und er ist mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen! Das war so als ob wir uns schon immer gekannt haben! Und dann kommt diese Furie von Lestrange und nimmt ihn mir wieder weg! Das ist einfach nicht fair!", sie war schon kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Hey, er ist dir ans Herz gewachsen und da wird ihn dir auch keiner mehr wegnehmen können.", sagte Kingsley während er sie beruhigend in den Arm nahm.

„Das ist doch ganz normal, mach dir mal darüber keinen Kopf. Aber Harry und Remus beschäftigen mich auch schon. Ich wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als ich ihn gesehen habe.", meinte Molly.

„Ging mir genauso. Aber ich glaube, dass wir da nichts weiter machen können, als ihnen so gut es geht zur Seite zu stehen und ihnen Zeit geben.", seufzte Charlie resigniert.

„Aber was mich verwundert ist, dass Harry in Tanjas Gegenwart viel offener ist, als wenn Ron oderSeamus mit ihm reden.", warf Molly ein.

„Vielleicht fühlt er sich von ihr verstanden. Immerhin hatte sie es nicht einfach in Durmstrang und wurde auch nur wegen ihrem Namen verurteilt. Da hat er doch Ähnliches durch gestanden und vielleicht spendet sie ihm Trost?", gab Charlie seine Gedanken kund.

„Gut möglich. Was hat Andromeda eigentlich gesagt, Tonks?", wechselte Kingsley das Thema.

„Sie wusste ja schon, dass der Orden wieder eröffnet wurde und ist zu dem Entschluss gekommen, so gut es geht mitzuhelfen.", gab sie Auskunft.

„Na das sind ja mal wieder erfreuliche Nachrichten! Weißt du schon, wann sie vorbeikommen wollte?", meinte Molly.

„Irgendwas um morgen Mittag rum. Sie hat ja noch ein bisschen was zu tun. Was meinst du, wie sie sich freuen wird, wenn sie sieht, dass sich die Jugendlichen so gut verstehen! Sie hatte nämlich schon ihre Zweifel, weil sie die Rasselbande nicht kennt."

„Das sei ihr gegönnt! Ich brenne ja schon förmlich darauf, die Frau kennen zu lernen, die dir den Namen verpasst hat!", grinste Charlie.

„Ha ha! Aber ich würde vorsichtig sein! Du kennst ihre Wutanfälle nicht!", drohte sie ihm ebenfalls grinsend.

„Mensch, sind wir hier im Kindergarten?", fuhr Molly genervt dazwischen

„Gönn ihnen doch den Spaß. Ich finde es ganz lustig.", meinte Kingsley.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Minerva, die eben zur Küche hereinkam.

„Ist nicht so wichtig. Was machst du eigentlich hier? Nicht, dass mich deine Anwesenheit stören würde.", fragte Arthur.

„Ich wollte Albus eigentlich noch was geben. Ich hatte gedacht, dass er hier ist, weil von seinem Büro kein Lebenszeichen ausging.", antwortete sie, während sie ihren Reiseumhang auszog, ihn über den Stuhl warf, sich hinsetzte und sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee genehmigte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Nach der Versammlung ist er gleich weg.", meinte Charlie ratlos.

„Na ja, vielleicht ist er auch wieder nur irgendwo in Hogwarts spazieren oder sitzt in der Küche, lässt sich Witze von den Hauselfen erzählen, schlürft eine Tasse Kakao und lutscht Zitronenbonbons.", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Der Mann ist echt verrückt.", meinte Charlie grinsend.

„Ich glaub es auch langsam. Und Mittag kommt Andromeda? Ich glaube, da werde ich hier auch mal vorbeischauen. Mal gucken, was aus meiner ehemaligen Schülerin geworden ist! Und wie sieht es bei den anderen hier ansässigen Jugendlichen aus?", fragte sie.

„Kein Kommentar.", kam es von den fünf Erwachsenen.

„So schlimm?", seufzte sie und lies sich die Situation erklären.

* * *

Er hörte Voldemort gebannt in seinen Erzählungen über das Buch und die Möglichkeit den Torbogen zu verschließen zu. Wenn das wahr ist, was er da gerade erzählte, gäbe es doch eine Möglichkeit den Torbogen endgültig zu schließen! Dann wäre er Black ein für allemal los! Irgendeine nichtige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich und versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass er Dumbledore davon berichten müsse und es verhindern musste, aber er schob den Gedanken einfach beiseite! Er war doch schon so gut wie tot, jetzt fehlte nur noch der letzte kleine Schritt und er müsste nie wieder in dessen Gesicht gucken! Was interessierten ihn in dem Moment Potter, Lupin oder Tonks? Sie hatten sich doch sowieso schon damit abgefunden, dass er tot ist, also warum daran etwas ändern? Er hörte, wie Voldemort den Titel des Buches nannte. Jetzt ging es nur noch darum, dieses Buch zu besorgen, das Ritual auszuführen und es wäre vollbracht. Er sprach noch weiter, aber in diesem Moment kam McNair die Treppe hoch. 

„Der Meister sagte, du solltest ihm einen Trank brauen. Ich habe die Liste mit den Zutaten erhalten und sie besorgt. Komm mit in den Keller, dort steht alles bereit.", sagte er zu ihm.

Verdammt! Was er ihm aber auch dazwischen funken musste! Er dachte, dass Voldemort noch irgendetwas hinzugefügt haben musste, aber verwarf diesen Gedanken und begab sich mit McNair in Richtung des Kellers. Wenn er zu Hause war, musste er nur einen Blick in die Bibliothek seines Vaters werfen. So wie Voldemort es sagte, triefte es vor schwarzer Magie. Also musste es eigentlich dort zu finden sein. Oder, er seufzte innerlich, er musste sich halt die Bücher im Grimmauld Place zur Rate ziehen.

* * *

„Das hört sich echt nicht gut an! Essen und Schlafen sie wenigstens vernünftig?" 

„Keine Angst Minerva, dafür sorgen wir schon! Sie essen weniger, aber immerhin regelmäßig. Und ob sie gut Schlafen kann ich nicht beurteilen.", sagte Molly.

„Na dann müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass sie genug zu tun haben!", murmelte Kingsley.

„Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sie ihre Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht haben?", fragte Minerva.

„Wieso willst du ihnen das Doppelte aufbrummen? Minerva, das ist wirklich unmenschlich!", sagte Charlie.

„Das nicht. Aber wir könnten ihnen das als Vorwand liefern, dass wir sie zum Beispiel nach Hogwarts lassen. So von wegen, in der Bibliothek stehen noch einige interessante und nützliche Dinge, was sie gebrauchen können."

„Wäre eine gute Idee! Dann kann sich Tanja gleich mal ein bisschen umgucken und so. Aber noch was anderes: Harry hat doch bald Geburtstag und ich dachte, dass wir ihm eventuell mal eine richtige Geburtstagsfeier gönnen. Und das könnten wir doch auch in Hogwarts machen, was meint ihr?", warf Tonks ein.

„Wenn er überhaupt will. Aber wäre eine gute Möglichkeit seine Laune vielleicht etwas zu steigern.", meinte Arthur.

„Natürlich wird er sich freuen, wenn es ihm zuviel wird, kann er ja immer noch weg!", meinte Molly, "Und in Hogwarts feiern halte ich auch für eine gute Idee! Immerhin ist das ja sozusagen sein zu Hause."

„Ja, da gebe ich dir recht. Ich werde es Albus gleich sagen, wenn ich ihn erwische.", meinte Minerva und erhob sich.

Nachdem auch Tonks und Kingsley sich dazu entschlossen haben in ihre Wohnungen zurückzukehren, räumte Molly noch schnell das schmutzige Geschirr zusammen, stellte es in die Spüle und ging mit ihrem Mann ebenfalls ins Bett.

* * *

Gegen Mittagszeit des nächsten Tages verließ Molly die Küche und ging mit sehr vorsichtigen und leisen Schritten über den Gang zur Tür, um Andromeda willkommen zu heißen. Sie öffnete die Tür und ihr gegenüber stand eine schlanke, Frau, Mitte 40, die ihr aus ihren blauen Augen entgegenlächelte. Ihre blonden Haare hatte sie mit einer Haarspange locker am Hinterkopf befestigt und sie sah in ihrem knielangen, blauen Rock mit passender Jacke und dem weißen Top darunter richtig geschäftsmäßig aus, meinte sie jedenfalls von dem was sie über Geschäftsfrauen der Muggel wusste und Andy hatte schon immer einen Tick für Muggelsachen.

„Hallo Molly. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen! Wie geht es dir und deiner Familie?", begrüßte sie sie, als sie sich in entsprechender Entfernung zum Portrait der alten Mrs Black befanden.

„Mich freut es auch. Ihnen geht es eigentlich ganz gut. Und nach deiner Tochter muss ich ja nicht fragen, aber wie geht es Ted?"

„Ganz gut. Wow, was habt ihr denn mit dem Schuppen angestellt?"

„Eins nach dem anderen. Komm erstmal mit in die Küche, da sitzen sie noch alle!", sagte sie und führte Andromeda überflüssigerweise zur Küche, damit sie die anderen begrüßen konnte. So ging es reihum. Einige wurden von ihr noch umarmt, hauptsächlich die ihr bekannten Ordensmitglieder, andere wurden ihr vorgestellt, bis sie bei Remus und Harry ankam.

„Hallo Remus. Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut, und dir? Läuft das Geschäft?"

„Ja klar. Die Werbebranche wird immer beliebter. Es ist ganz schön viel zu tun.", antwortete sie ihm und drehte sich dann zu Harry um und bekam fast einen Schock. Er war das genaue Abbild von James, wenn er nicht so blass wäre und über den herausstehenden Augenringen blickten ihr Lilys Augen entgegen.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört.", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Zwinkern

„Ich hoffe nur Gutes. Freut mich auch Sie mal kennen zu lernen.". er rollte nach ihrem letzten Kommentar leicht die Augen.

„So nachdem wir das ja geklärt hätten, wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee, Andy?", meldete sich Molly zu Wort.

„Tee wäre mir lieber. Ich habe mal eine Frage: Wie läuft es so? Kommt ihr gut voran?", fragte sie, als sie am Tisch Platz genommen hatte und Molly ihr eine Tasse Tee reichte.

„Jetzt wird es interessant!", flüsterte Tanja Harry und Hermine zu.

„Es könnte besser laufen! Aber den Umständen entsprechend kommen wir eigentlich ganz gut voran.", antwortete Arthur ihr.

Als er den Umständen entsprechend sagt, legte sich ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht, denn sie hatte von ihrer Tochter erfahren, dass Sirius wieder für den Orden gearbeitet hatte und von ihrer eigenen Schwester, wenn sie diese Frau überhaupt noch Schwester nennen konnte, getötet wurde. In diesem Moment machte sich wieder ein unglaublicher Hass auf ihre Familie bemerkbar. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, darüber hinweggekommen zu sein, dass ihr jüngster Cousin Todesser war, ihre Eltern dieselbe Einstellung hatte und ihre Schwestern zwei der schlimmsten Todesser geheiratet hatten. Sie hatte ihnen nie verziehen, dass sie sie so einfach im Stich gelassen hatten und wüsste nicht, zu was sie fähig war, würde sie den beiden gegenüber stehen. Das alles war wieder über ihr zusammengebrochen kaum hatte sie dieses Haus gesehen. Jedoch schob sie diese lästigen und schmerzvollen Gedanken beiseite und widmete sich wieder voll und ganz den Anwesenden.

„Was meinst du genau mit es könnte besser laufen? Bekommt ihr nicht genug Unterstützung?"

„Das Ministerium könnte kooperativer sein und wir müssen auch mal zu sehen, dass wir uns international ausweiten. Zumindest auf Europa begrenzt.", sagte Remus.

„Hm, also im Punkt Mitglieder könnte ich euch vielleicht weiterhelfen. Chantale Delacour müssten einige von euch auch noch kennen, oder? Ihre Tochter war doch beim Trimagischem Turnier dabei. Sie arbeitet doch dort im Ministerium und ich glaube sie könnte uns weiterhelfen und wie ich gehört habe, steht ihr mit der Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons auch schon in Kontakt. Ja, dann hätte ich noch einen Journalisten aus Deutschland anzubieten, der im letzten Jahr schon ausgiebig darüber berichtet hat, dass Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt ist und hat das englische Ministerium da ganz schön durch den Mist gezogen. Und wenn man von diesen Leuten ausgeht, könnt ihr euch auch noch Mithilfe versprechen, weil die ziemlich einflussreich sind. Wenn ihr wollt, hör ich mich mal um."

„Wow, das hätte ich nicht erwartet und du meinst wirklich, dass uns da einige helfen könnten?", fasste sich Kingsley wieder.

„Ich gebe euch nur Namen, von denen ich mir sicher bin, dass sie verlässlich sind.", sagte sie mit gewissem Stolz in der Stimme.

„Na, in dem Punkt hast du dich aber wirklich nicht verändert.", grinste Minerva.

„Na ja außer das ich jetzt vielleicht mehr Kontakte und Einfluss habe, nicht nein.", lächelte sie zurück.

„Gut, also können wir hoffen, von dir ein paar hilfreiche Leute vermittelt zu bekommen. Da wären deine Aufgaben ja größtenteils geklärt! Das würde mich jetzt nicht wundern, hast du zufällig noch Informationsquellen, die uns helfen könnten?", fragte Arthur.

„Hm, inwiefern? Aus der Regierung, den Medien oder was meinst du genau?"

„Aus den Medien wäre nicht schlecht. Dann hätten wir einen Überblick, was bekannt gegeben wird und könnten besser kontrollieren, sag ich mal so, was geschrieben wird.", meldete sich jetzt Bill zu Wort.

„Da meinst ihr bestimmt die englischen, oder? Na ja, den Geschäftsführer vom Klitterer ist ein guter Bekannter.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln Richtung Luna, "Ansonsten weiß ich nicht so recht. Der Tagesprophet steht vollkommen unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums, aber einige freischaffende Reporter könnten eine Hilfe sein. Vor allem jetzt, wo das Ministerium allen klar machen will, das sie mit den Medien zusammenarbeiten und nicht nur ausgewählte Reporter zu Pressekonferenzen laden. Habt ihr an bestimmte Leute gedacht?"

„Du sollst uns doch sagen, wen du uns empfehlen kannst, aber ich glaube nicht, dass uns freischaffende Reporter eine große Hilfe sein können.", meinte Remus nachdenklich.

„Na wenn man zum Beispiel den Klitterer betrachtet, der ist eine Zeitung, die nur freischaffende Reporter schreiben lässt.", mischte sich Luna ein.

„Da hast du Recht. Er wäre ein Ansatz. Aber, das ist jetzt nichts gegen deinen Vater, ich kann ihn wirklich gut leiden, der Klitterer hat nicht wirklich einen guten Ruf, was es die Wahrheit betrifft.", meinte Andromeda,"Obwohl nach dem Interview mit Harry hat er einiges an Glaubwürdigkeit gewonnen, vor allen Dingen als das Ministerium ein paar Monate danach öffentlich bekannt gegeben hat, dass Voldemort wieder da ist. Ich glaube ich sollte mich mal bei ihm melden."

„An welche Reporter hast du eigentlich gedacht? Irgendwelche bekannte Namen?", mischte sich Molly ein.

„Ja, die müsstet ihr eigentlich kennen. Da wäre als erstes Jason Smith, er war damals noch ziemlicher Jungreporter hat aber mit seinen Artikeln ganz schön was weg gemacht und seine Artikel haben heute auch noch nicht an dem nötigen Biss verloren. Dann hätten wir Amy Connor hatte mal eine Kolumne über Lebensgeschichten und die Schicksale der Bevölkerung in der Hexenwoche, ist dann aber zu dazu übergegangen, die Meldungen und Protokolle der Auroren zu veröffentlichen, ihre Artikel waren auch echt sehr eindrucksvoll. Der nächste wäre dann noch Marcus Murphy, war sozusagen der Privatreporter unseres ehemaligen Ministers und der Abteilung für Zauberkatastrophen. Er war der, der nach Voldemorts Verschwinden die Oberhand im Tagespropheten hatte. Ok, er hat auch, aufgrund von mangelnden Informationen, ziemlichen Mist geschrieben, hat sich aber immer an seine Quellen gehalten und nie beabsichtigt Enten herausgebracht. Und als letztes hätten wir noch Rita Kimmkorn. Guckt mich nicht so an, ihr ist nur ihr Erfolg über den Kopf gestiegen, hat auch ziemlichen Mist zusammengeschrieben, aber alles in allem eine sehr eindrucksvolle Reporterin.", beendete Andromeda ihre Überlegungen.

„Wofür sollen wir bitte schön, Kimmkorn gebrauchen können?", schnaubte Molly verächtlich.

„Um dem Ministerium indirekt unsere Meinung zu geigen! Wie du sicher wissen müsstest, ist es ihre Spezialität Skandale aufzudecken und das könnte uns von Nutzen sein! Ich weiß sowieso noch nicht, warum sie vor einem Jahr so plötzlich beim Tagespropheten aufgehört hat! Wundert mich wirklich."

Als auf einmal Harry, Hermine und Ron anfingen zu lachen, schauten sie alle mit fragenden Gesichtern an. Als sich Hermine von ihrem Anfall erholt hatte, fing sie an zu erklären.

„Ach so, schafft man sich nervige Reporterinnen vom Hals, ja? Ich glaube, dass müsste sie ziemlich hart getroffen haben. Aber Luna kann es sein, dass ihr im Februar die Auflage verdreifacht habt? Ich habe nur gehört, dass ihr mächtig verkauft haben sollt!"

„Der ging weg wie Goldstaub! Dad hat gesagt, dass sie ihm die Zeitung sozusagen aus der Hand gerissen haben!"

„Jetzt genug von dem Thema. Das können ihr immer noch in der Versammlung besprechen! Für wen hast du das letzte Mal Werbung gemacht?", fragte Hermine, die es anscheinend in den Fingern juckte, mehr über magische Werbung zu erfahren.

„Nachdem die Kampagne für die Hexenwoche ausgelaufen ist, hab ich einen Großauftrag von einem französischen Getränkehersteller bekommen. Mal so nebenbei, den hat mir Chantale vermittelt.", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

* * *

Er betrat seufzend das Haus, in dem er mit seinen Eltern seine Kindheit verbracht hatte. Es gehörte ihm zwar, aber er hatte es so gut es ging gemieden. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen bildeten sich vor seinem inneren Auge, als er durch die verschiedenen Gänge zur Bibliothek entlangging. Sicher in Hogwarts erging es ihm auch nicht besser, ein Grund die Suche so kurz wie möglich zu halten, aber dort hatte er es als einfache Dummheit, Wichtigtuerei und Pubertät so gut es ging abgetan, aber das hier. Wenn man auf eine neue Schule geht, hat man immer im Hinterkopf, dass es Schüler geben wird, die mit einem partout nicht klarkommen, aber vom Haus seiner Eltern erhofft man sich doch eigentlich Trost und Geborgenheit. Hier sollte man sich eigentlich zu Hause und wohl fühlen, aber wenn er an dieses Haus und seine Eltern dachte, empfand er nur Demütigung, Hass und den verzweifelten Drang seinen Eltern, wenn sie noch leben würden, mächtig in den Hintern zu treten. Konnte er sie überhaupt Eltern nennen? sie dienten eigentlich nur dem Zweck, ihn auf die Welt zu setzen und ihn zu ernähren und zu finanzieren. Aber sonst? Nie hatte er auch nur einen Funken Liebe und Zuneigung gespürt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die lästigen Gedanken zu vertreiben, als plötzlich ein Hauself vor seinen Füßen erschien. Er strauchelte kurz, da er ihn sonst wahrscheinlich umgerannt hätte.

„Verzeiht Master Snape, aber Skippy möchte fragen, was den Master hierher geführt hat und ob Skippy irgendetwas für Master Snape tun kann.", quiekte er, als er in eine tiefe Verbeugung ging.

„Du könntest mir allerdings einen Gefallen tun. Könntest du eine Kanne Kaffee in die Bibliothek bringen? Und wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du mir bei der Suche nach einem bestimmtem Buch helfen!"

„Natürlich, Master. Der Kaffee kommt sofort.", sagte er, mit noch einer Verbeugung, und verschwand.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er seinen Weg fort. Dieser Hauself war nun schon so alt, es wunderte ihn, dass er überhaupt noch laufen konnte. Als er in der Bibliothek ankam, blickte er sich um und seufzte lautstark. Das könnte lange dauern! Er sah sich um und begann im hintersten Teil nach dem Buch zu suchen. Wenn es wirklich so voll schwarzer Magie steckte und so wertvoll war, hatte es sein Vater bestimmt dort aufbewahrt, wo nicht jeder einen Blick darauf werfen sollte.

* * *

_**TBC **_

* * *

_Wie wäre es mit ein paar Reviews? _

_Also drückt doch bitte auf den ‚Go' Knopf neben den Worten ‚Submit Review' und schreibt mir was! _

Lovely Greetz, Liz!


	6. Pläne und das Ritual

Ich gebe es jetzt offiziell auf, um Reviews zu betteln, wenn ihr nicht schreiben wollt, ok. Aber wäre es nicht doch möglich am Ende da unten rauf zu drücken? bettel :'-((

* * *

**Life in the Beginning of the War**

_Kapitel 6_

„Was habt ihr hier eigentlich noch alles verändert? Es erstaunt mich wirklich, dass man das Haus einigermaßen gemütlich einrichten kann!", meinte Andy, als sie sich in der Küche umsah. Molly erzählt daraufhin umschweifend von ihren Reinigungsaktionen im letzten Sommer.

„Oh ja, das hatte es echt nötig!", murmelte Andy als sie sich im Wohnzimmer umsah, welches sie eben betreten hatten.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Kreacher passiert?", fragte sie weiter.

„Er hat sich, auf Mrs Blacks Befehl hin, erhängt.", erklärte Arthur, der mit seiner Frau und Tonks Andy durch das Haus führte.

„Besser so.", nach verwunderten Blicken sprach sie weiter:"Kreacher war die Pest. Es ist gut, dass ihr ihn los seid."

„Heute Nacht ist ein Treffen. Du wirst ja sicher anwesend sein, oder?", fragte Arthur.

„Natürlich, sonst wäre ich ja nicht hergekommen."Und in Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: ‚_Hergekommen worden, wäre wohl passender. Das auch immer alles nach Albus' Willen geschehen muss!_'

„Oh, ich muss jetzt los, es kommt nicht sehr gut rüber, wenn deine Kunden vor dir da sind! War schön euch mal wieder zu sehen! Bis nachher!", sagte sie als sie Tonks noch mal umarmte und dann nach draußen ging.

„Ganz schön durch den Wind.", meinte Arthur nachdenklich.

„Ja, sie hätte sich ja wenigstens noch bei den anderen verabschieden können.", stimmte Molly zu während Tonks ihr einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

* * *

Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen das Buch zu finden, so mal es sehr versteckt lag und mit einigen Schutzzaubern versehen war. Wenn man es so betrachtete, könnte man meinen, dass es auseinander fallen würde, wenn man es berührte. Dicke, zerschlissene, vergilbte Seiten wurden von einem morschen und ziemlich mitgenommen aussehenden Buchumschlag umgeben, der an einigen Stellen schon brüchig und ausgefranst war. Das Buch hatte anscheinend einen sehr langen Weg hinter sich und wurde auch sehr oft benutzt, wie es schien. Das waren Gründe, die dieses Buch für Severus Snape noch interessanter machten.

Er wischte mit der Hand vorsichtig über den, mit einer dichten Staubschicht bedecktem, Buchumschlag, um den Titel des Buches, der in fein verschnörkelter Schrift auch auf dem Rücken des Buches stand, lesen zu können. Und dort stand es wieder ‚_Der parallele Weg in das Dunkel'_. Ein Autor war nicht verzeichnet. Wahrscheinlich wäre es zu gefährlich gewesen, sich mit dem Namen zu nennen, da Künstlernamen in der Zauberwelt nicht viel nutzten.

Mit einem letzten Seufzen schlug er das Buch auf und erstarrte, kaum hatte er die ersten Zeichen gelesen. Fast panisch schlug er die Mitte des Buches auf, um sich zu vergewissern. Doch auch nach mehrmaligem Durchblättern musste er doch feststellen, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Das komplette Buch war handschriftlich in Latein. Er wollte schon seinen Zauberstab zücken und einen Übersetzungszauber sprechen, als er innehielt und sich das Buch noch einmal näher besah. Er kam wiederum mit einem Seufzen zu dem Entschluss, dass das Buch einem Zauber wohl nicht mehr standhalten würde und er wohl oder übel die betreffenden Seiten eigenständig übersetzen musste.

„Skippy, kannst du mir ein Wörterbuch in Latein besorgen!", stöhnte er.

„Master Snape wünscht ein Wörterbuch? Skippy macht sich auf den Weg!"

„Auch das noch! Egal, was passiert, dieser verdammte Black macht einem auch noch nach seinem Verschwinden das Leben zur Hölle!", murmelte er, während er die Seiten suchte, die er brauchte, um sein Vorhaben zu vervollständigen.

* * *

„Ich geh hoch! Dann kann ich mich noch mit meinen Hausaufgaben beschäftigen!", meinte Hermine und verließ die Küche.

„Ich komm mit! Sonst werde ich damit nie fertig!", rief Ginny ihr hinterher und hätte fast ihre Mutter umgerannt, die gerade zur Küche hereinkam.

„Wo ist denn Tonks?", fragte sie in die noch am Küchentisch sitzende Runde.

„Keine Ahnung. Hat sie wieder was angestellt?", kam es von Bill mit einem Augenrollen.

„Nein hat sie nicht! Und selbst wenn, was geht mich das an! Bin schließlich nicht ihre Mutter!"

„Bitte fangt jetzt nicht an zu streiten! Wieso was war denn mit ihr los?", mischte sich jetztihr Mannein.

„Sie ist vorhin einfach beleidigt abgerauscht und da hab ich einfach nur wissen wollen, wo sie ist! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

* * *

„Seit wann machst du eigentlich freiwillig deine Hausaufgaben?", fragte Hermine ihre Freundin als sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hochgingen. 

„Eigentlich nie und ich werde es wahrscheinlich auch nie freiwillig tun, aber ich wollte endlich mal mit dir reden!"

„Worüber?"

„Hältst du mich für blind? Ich sehe das es dir nicht gut geht und ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dir helfen zu können.", meinte Ginny, währenddessen sie die Tür öffnete, sich auf ihr Bett setzte und wartete, dass es Hermine ihr gleichtat.

„Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie du mir helfen willst oder ob du es kannst. Aber bitte, lassen wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen.", seufzte sie und ließ sich auf ihrem Bett, gegenüber von Ginny nieder.

„Was ist es genau, was dich so fertig macht?", fragte Ginny unvermittelt.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, ob es die Tatsache ist, die mich so deprimiert, dass er gestorben ist oder ob es der Schock ist, dass der Krieg nun endgültig begonnen hat und er sozusagen, dass erste Opfer ist!"

„Ich glaube eher, dass es bei fast allen hier der Schock ist, weil richtig gekannthaben ihn von den Ordensmitgliedern nur wenige. Für mich ist es immer noch unvorstellbar, was jetzt auf uns alle zukommt."

„Ich weiß schon, was du meinst. Wir haben zwar schon viel vom ersten Krieg gehört, aber so richtig miterlebt haben wir es nun doch noch nicht. Und wenn ich sehe, dass das erst der Anfang ist, graut es mir vor dem, was noch kommt.", seufzte Hermine.

„Vielleicht sehen wir ja irgendwann Routine darin.", lachte Ginny bitter.

„Glaubst du echt? Naja, guck dir Moody an und du weißt Bescheid. Trotzdem machen die es doch nur noch schlimmer, wenn sie uns in Unwissenheit lassen."

„Der Meinung bin ich auch!", kam es von Tonks, die eben das Zimmer betrat und sich auf einem anderen Bett niederließ.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Ginny, als sie die schlechte Laune von Tonks erkannte.

„Ok, ich weiß, ihr wolltet ein ernstes Gespräch führen, aber ich hab mal eine Frage: Was machen wir an Harrys Geburtstag?", meldete sich nun Ginny.

„Wir haben uns überlegt, den vielleicht in Hogwarts zu feiern. Was meint ihr? Sind ja nur noch 3 Tage und da sollten wir uns dann doch schon langsam Gedanken machen, oder?"

„Oh, verdammt! Ginny, was haben wir vor ihm zu schenken?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht so richtig. Vielleicht eine Tüte Zuversicht?"

„Sehr witzig! Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst!", sagte Hermine.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wo sollen wir das auch herbekommen? In die Winkelgasse dürfen wir ja netterweise nicht!", meinte Ginnys ratlos.

„Wenn ihr was aus der Winkelgasse wollt, könnt ihr auch Fred oder George oder mir Bescheid sagen, dann gehen wir das für euch einkaufen!", meldete sich Tonks.

„Also das muss auf alle Fälle was sein, was seine Stimmung hebt! Vielleicht irgendwas, was mit Quidditch zu tun hat?", sagte Hermine langsam.

„Wenn das Verbot von Umbridge aufgehoben worden ist, dann könnte das gehen. Aber ich glaube ja, dass wir bei so einem Geschenk Ron einweihen müssten.", beim letzten Satz fing Ginny an zu grinsen.

„Dann machen wir das doch einfach mal!", rief Tonks, währenddessen sie schon fast in der Küche war, um Ron zu holen.

„Ron, könnten wir dich mal kurz ausborgen?", rief Tonks die Treppe hinunter.

„Was habt ihr denn?", fragte er, als er oben angekommen war.

„Mach die Tür zu und komm rein. Gut, also es geht um das Geburtstagsgeschenk für Harry. Wir wollten uns an Quidditch orientieren und da wollten wir deine fachmännische Hilfe hinzuziehen.", erklärte Hermine.

„Hm, na ja einen neuen Besen kann er schlecht gebrauchen, wieder mal ein Buch wäre auch Quatsch. Was haben wir noch im Angebot? Eine Karte für die nächste Weltmeisterschaft?", überlegte Ginnys älterer Brüder.

„Die nächste WM ist in Norwegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore ihn da hinlässt.", meinte Tonks.

„Vielleicht einen neuen Quidditchumhang?", kam es von Ginny.

„Nee, wir müssen alle dieselben tragen. Da hätte er nichts von. Aber wie kommt ihr überhaupt auf Quidditch? Gibt auch eine Menge anderer Sachen, die er jetzt gebrauchen könnte.", gab Ron seine Gedanken kund.

„Ganz einfach: Um die Sachen, die mit Verteidigung zu tun haben, können sich ruhig Moody, Remus und die anderen kümmern. Da brauchen wir uns keinen Kopf machen. Wir dachten uns, dass wir seine Laune heben wollen und da brauch man nun mal Ablenkung. Also noch irgendwelche anderen gebrauchbaren Vorschläge?", erklärte Hermine.

„Hm, wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm einen Schnatz mit seinem Namen schenken würden? Immerhin hatte sein Vater auch einen!", warf Ginnys ein.

„Aber mit seinem Namen drauf? Hm, da könnten wir uns ja eigentlich auch noch was anderes einfallen lassen, oder?", meinte Tonks.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Widmung? So von wegen, dass wir ihn nie im Stich lassen, immer für ihn da sein werden und ihn so lieben, wie er ist?", fragte Hermine.

„Ey, das ist es! Aber das kriegen wir aber nicht alles auf so eine kleine Kugel drauf.", warf Ron ein.

„Dann müssen wir uns halt eine kürzere Variante überlegen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", meinte Tonks, während sie einen Blick in die Runde warf. sie fingen an eine Weile zu grübeln.

„Hier, ich schreib euch meinen Vorschlag auf. Ich muss meinen Eltern noch einen Brief schreiben, sonst denken die beiden noch, dass irgendwas los ist! Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr was gefunden habt, ok?", sagte Hermine, während sie sich die Feder nahm, etwas auf das Blatt schrieb, sich noch einen Bogen Pergament und eine Feder nahm und den Raum verließ.

„Klingt gut, was meint ihr? Noch ein bisschen abrunden, aber ansonsten.", murmelte Tonks, nachdem sie das von Hermine geschrieben vorgelesen hatte.

Und so berieten sie noch eine halbe Stunde, die Widmung des Geburtstagsgeschenks.

* * *

Sie saß draußen im Garten auf einer Bank auf der Terrasse und las sich noch einmal den Brief an ihre Eltern durch.

_Hi, Mum, hi Dad,_

_wie geht es euch? Habt ihr viel zu tun, in eurer Praxis? Eigentlich ist es hier ganz in Ordnung. Wir hatten wegen dem unbekannten Mädchen erst noch ein paar kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten, das hat sich aber Gott sei Dank wieder erledigt! Ansonsten herrscht hier bei den Erwachsenen purer Stress. Ihr könnt euch sicher denken warum. Sie probieren zwar immer noch es vor uns irgendwie zu verstecken, aber so richtig gelingen scheint es ihnen nicht. Was die Informationen angeht, lassen sie uns auch noch ziemlich auf dem Trockenen. Aber man kann ja nicht alles haben. Ich wollte euch eigentlich schon viel früher schreiben, bin aber nicht wirklich dazu gekommen. Wir waren letztens in der Bibliothek dieses Hauses. Wow, ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass man auf einem Dachboden so viele Bücher unterbringen kann. Ihr werdet jetzt bestimmt schmunzeln, ich kann es schon sehen. Naja, wir haben dann noch den Garten wieder einigermaßen tauglich gemacht, ich sitze gerade auf der Terrasse und bin erstaunt, was wir bewirken konnten. Das sah aber auch wirklich schlimm aus. Mum, ich glaube du wärst vor Schreck in Ohnmacht gefallen, wenn es bei uns so ausgesehen hätte. In zwei Tagen, dem 31.7., werden wir nach Hogwarts gehen, um Harrys Geburtstag zu feiern. Wir haben gerade beraten, was wir ihm schenken wollen und ich glaube wir können mit unserer Wahl zufrieden sein. Ich hoffe, dass wir ihm eine Freude machen können. Er hat es ja auch echt nicht leicht! Ich werde euch jetzt mal vor meinen melancholischen Gedankengängen verschonen und hoffe, dass ihr mir vielleicht zurück schreibt oder dass wir uns in den Ferien noch einmal sehen können!_

Liebe Grüße, eure Hermine.  
  
Mit sich und dem Brief fast zufrieden, ging sie in die Küche, um ihn abzuschicken.

„Harry, könnte ich mir mal deine Eule ausleihen, bitte?", fragte sie ihn.

* * *

Er saß mit dem aufgeschlagenem Buch, dem Wörterbuch und einer Rolle Pergament an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro, währenddessen in einem Kessel der Wolfsbanntrank für Remus vorsichhin köchelte. Da hatte Dumbledore ihn doch allen Ernstes wieder 'gebeten' den Trank zuzubereiten. Er hatte den betreffenden Text schon so gut es ging übersetzt und kontrollierte ihn nun noch einmal auf Feinheiten, die er übersehen haben könnte. Da dort ein Zaubertrank benötigt wurde, und er aus Erfahrung wusste, dass eben diese bei dem kleinsten Fehler eine vollkommen zweckentfremdende Wirkung erzielen würden, sah er sich alles lieber noch einmal durch.

Er besah sich, nach dem Kontrollieren, die Zutaten und die Reihenfolge noch einmal genauestens an und stellte fest, dass er das Ritual genau am Geburtstag von Potter vollziehen müsste. Er wusste nicht, ob das nun ein schlechtes Omen sein sollte und begann mit seiner Arbeit.

* * *

_Der Abend des 30.7._

* * *

„Was ist nun eigentlich mit unseren ZAG-Ergebnissen? Wann kriegen wir die denn? Morgen?", fragte Hermine, worauf Ron nur mit den Augen rollte.

„Das wäre ziemlich fies, wenn es so sein sollte.", fügte Seamus mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Hauslehrerin hinzu.

„Keine Angst, Mr Finnigan, ich glaube ich werde mich gerade noch einmal beherrschen können.", antwortete ihm Minerva McGonagall mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.

„Professor, sind sie wenigstens einigermaßen gut ausgefallen, bei uns meine ich?", fragte Neville leise.

„Keine Angst, es gibt sehr viele schlechtere Ergebnisse als eure.", beruhigte sie ihn, worauf er nach einem kurzen skeptischen Blick doch erleichtert ausatmete.

„Ich wette sie meint Crabbe und Goyle.", flüsterte Seamus an Ron gewandt, während dieser grinsend nickte.

„Wer wird dieses Jahr eigentlich Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor?", fragte Hermine.

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis. Aber sagt mal, genießt ihr die Ferien nicht? Wenn ihr mich die ganze Zeit mit Fragen über die Schule löchert.", antwortete Minerva ihr.

„So es ist schon spät genug! Ich glaube es reicht für heute Abend!", sagte auf einmal Molly, mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry, der anscheinend anderwaltig beschäftigt war.

„Ja, ich werde auch langsam müde, was meint ihr?", gähnte nun auch Hermine.

„Warum so spät ist es doch noch gar nicht!", meinte Ron, fügte aber nach einem Fußtritt von Hermine noch hinzu: "Obwohl stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst. Ich hau mich auch aufs Ohr!"

Und so stiefelten sie nach oben in ihre Schlafzimmer, um sich schlafen zu legen.

„Hast du Andy gesagt, dass sie morgen nach Hogwarts kommen soll?", fragte Molly, als die Jugendlichen außer Reichweite waren.

„Oh, Mist! Das hab ich vollkommen vergessen! Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?", beschwerte sich Tonks.

„Dann legen wir ihr einen Zettel auf den Küchentisch, damit sie Bescheid weiß.", meinte Arthur, um seine Frau, die gerade zu einer Moralpredigt ansetzen wollte, zu beruhigen.

* * *

Nachdem er den Trank gerade in eine Flasche gefüllt hatte und sie sicher verstaut hatte, besah er sich noch einmal die nötigen Sachen, die er für das Ritual benötigte, und überprüfte, ob er wirklich alles eingepackt hatte.

Er beseitigte alle verdächtigen Spuren, in seinem Labor und ging noch mal in sein Elternhaus, um das Buch dort wieder zu verstecken und für Außenstehende weitestgehend abzusichern.

Nun konnte er beginnen! Er desillusionierte sich und apparierte ins Ministerium. Innerlich dem Minister für seine tölpelhaften Schutzmaßnahmen dankend, begab er sich zur Ministeriumsabteilung.

Nachdem er sich so leise, wie er nur konnte, an dem Wächter vorbeigeschmuggelt hatte, begab er sich zielstrebig in Richtung des Raumes, wo der Torbogen stand. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und schlich hinein. Bei dem Anblick des Torbogens und bei dem Gedanken an sein Vorhaben lief ihm noch ein Schauer über den Rücken und es meldete sich noch einmal eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass er es noch sein lassen könnte, jedoch ignorierte er diese wieder geflissentlich und brachte die nötigen Kerzen in ihre Position, peinlich darauf bedacht, diese auf den Millimeter genau zu positionieren.

Alser das beendet hatte, zog er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Schutzkreis um das betreffende Feld, stellte die Kelche auf und füllte sie mit den dafür vorgesehenen Kräutern, welche er dann im Uhrzeigersinn, im Osten beginnend, anzündete.

Ihm stieg ein widerlicher Geruch entgegen, probierte diesen zu ignorieren und setzte sich auf eine der Steinstufen, da er die Formel erst nach einer bestimmten Zeit beginnen durfte aufzusagen. Sein Blick blieb stetig an den Kerzen und Kelchen hängen, da mit diesen nichts passieren durfte. Nun konnte er nur warten, bis es soweit sein würde. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr jedoch sagte ihm, dass das erst in den frühen Morgenstunden sein würde und er seufzte und stellte sich innerlich schon einmal auf eine schlaflose Nacht ein.

* * *

„Albus, bist du dir sicher, dass du alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen hast?", fragte Minerva ihren Vorgesetzten, währenddessen sie in seinem Büro auf und ab ging.

„Wir sind hier immer noch in Hogwarts. Du müsstest die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen eigentlich kennen, meine Liebe.", sagte er mit ruhiger und teilweise belustigter Stimme.

„Ja das schon, aber du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass wir alles bedacht haben? Wenn ich an einem Tag keine Katastrophe will, dann ist es morgen!", seufzte sie.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich habe alles noch einmal überprüfen lassen. Hier kommt niemand rein, mit Ausnahme von den verzeichneten Ordensmitgliedern. Der Rest nur auf meine Erlaubnis hin. Das gesamte Schloss und das gesamte Gelände sind vollkommen sicher, für uns alle. Bist du nun etwas beruhigt?"

„Trotz alledem glaube ich es erst, wenn wir den morgigen Tag überstanden haben!"

„Minerva, Morgen ist ein Tag zum Feiern, er ist nicht dazu da, dass wir uns alle verrückt machen!", beschwichtigte Albus sie.

* * *

_am frühen Morgen des 31.7._

* * *

Allein der Gedanke an sein Vorhaben hielt ihn wach. Er sah auf seine Uhr, rappelte sich hoch, besah sich noch einmal die Aufzeichnungen, holte die Flasche aus seiner Tasche und ging zu den Kelchen, um in jeden einen Teil des Zaubertrankes zu gießen. Die teils schon verbrannten Kräuter begannen, nach der Berührung mit dem Trank, in violettem Licht zu leuchten. Er ging bedächtigen Schrittes, aufpassend ja nichts umzustoßen, zum Kopfende des Kreises und stand nun dem Torbogen direkt gegenüber. Er stellte die Flasche mit dem verbliebenen Zaubertrank an seine rechte Seite und zog das Papier mit der fein säuberlich geschriebenen Formel aus seiner Umhangtasche. Noch einen kontrollierenden Blick in den Kreis werfend begann er die Formel langsam, darauf bedacht gar keinen Fehler zu machen, zu sprechen. Schon nach den ersten Worten zeigte sich eine Regung im Kreis. Die Kerzen veränderten ihr helles, gelbes Licht in dunkelrotes, der violette Inhalt der Kelche begann langsam vor sich hinzubrodeln und der gezogene Schutzkreis fing an in einem starkem Kontrast zum dunklen Boden zu erstrahlen. Ihm jagten mehrere eiskalte Schauer, beim Anblick des Geschehens über den Rücken und er begann die Formel zum zweiten Mal, von sechs benötigten Malen, vorzulesen.

Am Ende der fünften Aufsagung griff er vorsichtig nach der Flasche mit dem Zaubertrank und ging langsam, die Formel zum sechsten Mal sprechend, dem Torbogen entgegen.

* * *

„Seit ihr soweit? Gut, dann können wir ja los.", flüsterte Molly, währenddessen sie zum Kamin ging und die Dose mit dem Flohpulver öffnete.

„Kommst du, Mum?", fragte Bill.

„Ja, ich lege nur noch schnell den Zettel für Andy auf den Tisch.", meinte sie.

_‚Hallo Andy! Tonks muss vergessen haben, dir zu erzählen, dass wir in Hogwarts feiern. Komm doch einfach nach, in Ordnung? Es tut uns leid, dass wir dir das nicht früher gesagt haben'_

„Susan, Charlie, ihr beide appariert jetzt beide nach Hogsmeade, oder?", fragte Molly nochmals zur Sicherheit.

„Ja, Molly, wir sind schon weg!", kam es etwas genervt von Susan.

„Oh mein Gott, es ist ja schon fast 9.00! Jetzt aber Beeilung meine Lieben!", murmelte sie noch, währenddessen sie die restlichen Anwesenden Richtung Kamin bugsierte, der sie alle nach Hogwarts bringen sollte.

* * *

Er goss wie beschrieben den Trank über den Torbogen, sprach die letzten Sätze der Formel, und löschte die Kerzen, währenddessen der Trank in den Kelchen mit dem Brodeln aufgehört hatte und jetzt in blauem Licht leuchtete. Er sammelte die Kerzen eine nach der anderen ein, goss die Inhalte der Kelche einem nach den anderen ebenfalls über den Torbogen und steckte sie ein.

Er ging aus dem Kreis, verkleinerte seine Utensilien und verzog sich in eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes. Er musste nun nur noch warten, bis sich der Bogen geschlossen hatte und alles war vorbei. Kurz darauf begann der Vorhang zu flattern, obwohl es vollkommen windstill war und der Torbogen begann zu leuchten.

* * *

_**TBC**

* * *

Ja meine Lieben, hier ist Schluss für heute! Ich habe mal eine kleine Frage, kann man das wenigstens so ein bisschen einen Cliffhänger nennen? (Hab mir extra Mühe gegeben)_

Noch eine Frage: Wie fandet ihr war das Ritual beschrieben? Ich hab mir das echt aus den Fingern gesogen und nun möchte ich gerne wissen, wie es mir gelungen ist!

Ok, das Kapitel ist nun nicht wirklich kurz geworden, aber naja, irren ist menschlich!

Ich möchte hier mal wieder inständig um Reviews bitten! Sonst weiß ich ja nicht, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte. Also an alle Schwarzleser und Schreibfaule: Die Tastatur ist dazu da, mir eure Meinung mitzuteilen und der kleine lila Button da unten links, hilft euch dabei!

Lovely Greetz, Liz!


	7. Der unvergessliche Geburtstag

_Huhu! Ich schreibe mal lieber gleich weiter, will ja keine Leser vergraulen, nur wegen einem süßen kleinen Cliffhänger! Noch was: Ich glaube ich habe mich schon wieder geirrt! Das Kapitel wird doch relativ lang. Ich wollte alles erst nur in kurze Abschnitte teilen, habe es aber dann doch gelassen! _

DANKE an alle, die sich dazu durchgerungen haben, mir zu schreiben!

SweetChrisi: Und hast du die Prüfungen gut überstanden? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil nichts kam. (grins) Danke! Du kriegst 5 Kekse von mir! (Reichen dir die? Kommst du mit Schoko klar?) und fandest du den Cliff wirklich so gemein? Wenn ja, freuts mich! evilgrins

BlackRoseLily: Dankeschön für das Review! Und ich glaub ich muss noch mal nachgucken, ich war eigentlich der festen Überzeugung, dass die Ministeriumsabteilung hieß.

_Alex Black5__: Du musst bei dem Gedanken lachen? Müsst ich auch, glaub ich! gg ebenfalls ein riesengroßes Danke an dich! Ich hoffe du schreibst noch einmal öfter! _

Genug, der Danksagungen, einige wollen ja noch wissen, wie es weitergeht!

**Erwarte das Schlimmste und hoffe das Beste!** (Das trifft es in diesem Kapitel doch, oder?)

* * *

**Life in the Beginning of the War**

_Kapitel 7_

„Stellt die Geschenke doch da drüben hin!", rief Molly ihren weiteren Helfern zu. 

Nach einem Stöhnen der anderen Helfer bewegten sie sich, um alles nach draußen zu bringen.

„Das hast du echt toll geplant, Mum! Wozu haben wir das eigentlich so oft besprochen?", beschwerte sich jetzt auch Bill.

„Jetzt hört auf zu meckern! Übt lieber alle noch einmal alle Geburtstagslieder, die ihr kennt!", rief sie zurück, währenddessen sie ‚_Happy Birthday'_ vor sich hinsummte.

„Das kann ja heiter werden.", grummelte Bill noch einmal, widmete sich aber wieder der Umräumaktion, als er den Blick seiner Mutter bemerkte, den sie ihm zuwarf.

„Warum beschwert ihr euch? Beeilen wäre effektiver, weil wir noch knapp eine dreiviertel Stunde haben, bis die anderen drei ankommen! ", meinte Prof. Flitwick, der sich spontan dazu entschlossen hatte, mit zu feiern und nun mit Molly fröhlich Geburtstagslieder summte.

„Er hat gut reden. Mit dem Aufrufezauber hatte ich schon immer Probleme.", grummelte Ginny, während sie eben diesen an einem Blumenstrauß versuchte und der zu ihrem Glück auch einigermaßen funktionierte.

* * *

„Morgen!", gähnte Harry ihm entgegen, als anfänglich beim Aufwachen war. 

„Morgen! Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Ron, nicht wissend, wie er ihn hinhalten sollte, da immerhin noch fast eine halbe Stunde Zeit war. Ok, davon konnte er fünfzehn Minuten für das Bad abrechnen.

„Ja, war ganz ok, wo sind denn die anderen beiden?", fragte er, als er sic suchend im Zimmer umsah.

„Die sind schon frühstücken gegangen."

„Und warum bist du dann noch nicht unten?", entgegnete er seinem besten Freund mit einem Grinsen.

„Weil ich noch überhaupt nicht wach war. Ich war froh, dass ich noch die Augen offen halten konnte. Irgendwas muss mich geweckt haben.", meinte er, die Anspielung auf das Frühstück geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Gut, ich geh noch mal ins Bad und dann können wir ja auch runter, was meinst du?", meinte Harry, als er sich noch einmal verschlafen über die Augen rieb.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob wir überhaupt schon was bekommen! Ich glaube gehört zu haben, wie die gestern noch ziemlich lange gemacht haben!", sagte Ron schnell, um ihn bis 10.00 Uhr auf Trab zu halten.

„Na ja, duschen und Zähne putzen. Ich glaub, da brauch ich noch mal ungefähr eine Viertelstunde. Meinst du dann könnten wir es riskieren, runter zu gehen, ohne bei einem leeren Tisch in Ohnmacht zu fallen?"

„Ja ist schon in Ordnung. Könnte hinkommen.", innerlich verzweifelnd, weil er dann immer noch zehn unbeschäftigte Minuten hatte, ging er, nachdem Harry ins Bad gegangen war, zum anderen Zimmer rüber, um Tanja zu sagen, dass sie sich noch was für die letzte Zeit einfallen lassen sollte.

„Ja? Ach du bist es! Was ist denn? Haben wir etwa einen Notfall?", fragte sie.

„Nicht wirklich. Er ist jetzt im Bad und da bleibt er auch erstmal, hoffe ich. Und dann müssen wir weitersehen.", antwortete er ihr, während sie mit ihm dann aus dem Zimmer trat und vor ihm runter ging.

„Na ja, es sind doch nur ein paar Minuten. So lang können die nicht sein!", meinte sie, währenddessen sie sich ans Fenster setzte und im Begriff war noch eine zu rauchen, bevor sie sich mit dem Tumult im Schloss beschäftigen musste.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über belangloses, mit einem Ohr immer oben, falls er doch noch früher herunterkommen würde, warfen noch hin und wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellten fest, dass sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen brauchten, da es nun schon fast um zehn war.

„Wo sind die denn alle hin?", fragte Harry, als er die Küche betrat.

Tanja und Ron warfen sich noch einmal einen Blick zu, nahmen die alte Kanne vom Tisch, grinsten Harry an und drückten ihm diese in die Hand, ohne sie loszulassen.

„_Happy Birthday!_", sagten sie noch zu ihm, bevor die drei ein Reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel spürten und wegtransportiert wurden.

* * *

Er saß immer noch mit konzentriertem Blick im Schatten des Raumes und betrachtete den Torbogen und hoffte, dass sich dieser bald schließen würde, da um halb zwölf der Wachdienst hier nach dem Rechten sehen kommen würde. Er desillusionierte sich noch und nahm seine Tasche in die Hand, als sein Kopf, aufgrund eines dumpfen Aufpralls, sofort wieder hochschnellte. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und ihm ging der Mund auf, bei dem, was er da gerade sah. Er schlug sich einmal ins Gesicht, um zu überprüfen, ob er nicht doch gerade träumte. Nach dem erschreckendem Ergebnis, dass er vollkommen wach war, wich er erschrocken und völlig fassungslos zur Wand zurück.

Als er sich soweit wieder gefangen hatte, dass er seine verbliebene Konzentration zusammen sammeln konnte, apparierte er zurück in das Haus seiner Eltern.

* * *

_Flashback - Versammlung bei Voldemort_

_„Dort steht, wie man den Torbogen im Ministerium schließen kann.", sagte Voldemort._

_„Wirklich? Wie kann man es anstellen, dass das passiert, My Lord?"_

_„Nicht so schnell, Bella, es ist auch ziemlich gefährlich. Es gibt ebenso die gleichwertigen Möglichkeiten, dass man selbst in den Torbogen gezogen wird oder das man die dort zuletzt verschwundene Person zurückholt!"_

_Flashback Ende_

* * *

Als er merkte, dass die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel vorbei war, öffnete er seine Augen und sah in die lachenden Gesichter seiner Freunde und die der Ordensmitglieder. Noch ehe er richtig verstanden hatte, was hier vor sich ging und er im Begriff war die erste Geburtstagsfeier seines Lebens zu erleben, fand er sich schon in einer Umarmung von Hermine und Ginny wieder. 

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", riefen sie synchron, während sie ihm immer noch am Hals hingen. Vollkommen perplex bekam er nur ein gestammeltes Danke über seine Lippen.

Nachdem sich die beiden von ihm gelöst hatten, bekam er die nächste, wenn auch vorsichtigere Umarmung von Tanja, die ihm noch ein „Alles Gute"ins Ohr flüsterte. So ging es reihum. Molly schluchzte ihm eine gerührte Geburtstagsglückwünschung entgegen, während sie ihn an sich drückte, als ob sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollen würde. Andere, wie Ron, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, Prof. Flitwick und Prof. McGonagall gaben ihm nur die Hand, während die meisten anderen ihn umarmten oder, in diesem Falle Fred und George, ihm entgegenstürmten und gratulierten, als ob er der Zauberminister persönlich wäre und sie verdammt glücklich wären, ihn endlich mal persönlich zu treffen. Als sich der größte Tumult gelegt hatte, trat ihm auch Dumbledore entgegen und schüttelte ihm die Hand, wobei er sich einen wütenden und skeptischen Blick lieber verkniff und artig zurücklächelte und sich bedankte.

„Nun, da wir ihm nun alle so überschwänglich gratuliert haben, wird es Zeit anzustoßen!", rief George in die Runde, währenddessen sein Zwilling ein Tablett mit mehreren Sektgläsern heranschweben ließ und jedem ein Glas aushändigte.

„Moment mal, Jungs, da ist doch nicht etwa Alkohol drin? So was könnt ihr den Jugendlichen doch nicht geben! Wie wäre es mit einem Glas Kürbissaft?", ereiferte sich Molly, als sie an ihrem Glas roch.

„Mum, hab dich nicht so! Das ist immerhin sein 16.! Da darf er so was!", sie ließen sich nicht von ihrer Mutter beeindrucken und verteilten fleißig die Gläser weiter. Molly fand es wohl auch am Besten jetzt keine Diskussion vom Zaun zu brechen und begab sich damit zufrieden, dass es ja nur ein Glas zum anstoßen war.

„Auf den am heutigen Tage, vor sechzehn Jahren geborenen, Harry James Potter! Möge er seinen weiteren Lebensweg mit Enthusiasmus, Lebensfreude, Ehrgeiz, Gesundheit und seiner großen Liebe verbringen und mögen seine Freunde und Kollegen auch in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten zu ihm halten! Er soll-", rief Fred, wurde aber von seinem Zwillingsbruder unterbrochen:

„Ich glaube jetzt haben es alle verstanden! Lass uns endlich anstoßen!", worauf alle lachen mussten und auf die Ansprache von Fred anstießen.

„Wie sieht's aus, Geschenke auspacken?", fragte Seamus.

„Du bist ja ungeduldiger, als unser Geburtstagskind selbst!", lachte Ginny, worauf er ihr die Zunge rausstreckte und Harry Richtung Geschenketisch schob.

Er setzte sich vor den Tisch, einige setzten sich um ihn herum und wiederum andere drückten ihm verschiedene Geschenke in die Hand.

„So, Numero Uno!", sagte Fred, als er ein Päckchen aus dem Stapel griff und er es begann auszuwickeln.

Es war ein Allzweckkompass mit integrierter Landkarte, von Remus.

„Wenn du Orientierungssinn geerbt hast, dann nur einen kleinen Teil von Lily, James hatte überhaupt keinen, also dachte ich mir ich sorge vor!", erklärte er mit einem Lächeln.

Das nächste war von Moody und Kingsley, drei Bücher des erweiterten Aurorenkurses.

Er nahm das nächste in die Hand und wusste schon, dass es eine Ansammlung der besten Scherzartikel von Fred und George war. Es war alles drin, von Kanarienkremschnitten, Nasch- und Schwänzleckerein, schwebendes Blaue-Haare- Konfetti, das einem die Haare blau färbte, wenn es den Kopf berührte, über eine Ansammlung von erweiterten Stinkbomben und noch einigen Sachen, die einem das Schulleben erträglicher machen würden. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, diese an einigen fiesen Slytherins auszuprobieren.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie und Susan bekam er eine Notfalltasche mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, einem Miniersatzzauberstab, einem Zelt, einem Buch über Heilmittel und das Überleben in der Wildnis, verschiedenen Zaubertränken, einer Dose Flohpulver und noch einigen anderen Sachen, die man gebrauchen könnte, sollte man in einen solchen Notfall geraten.

Die beiden anwesenden Lehrer schenkten ihm einige Bücher, mit denen man sich auf die Prüfung vorbereiten konnte, mit einigen Testbögen und einem Ratgeber, die Nervosität zu bekämpfen und sich vor einem Blackout zu bewahren.

Er kam aus dem Danke sagen gar nicht mehr heraus, währenddessen sich die Jugendlich noch einmal einen schnellen Blick zu warfen und Tonks dann ein letztes kleines Päckchen mit einer Karte überreichte. Er las sich als erstes die Karte durch, um die angespannten Gesichter seiner Freunde, noch etwas in die Länge zu ziehen.

_Happy Birthday und Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag! _

Wir hoffen dir hiermit eine Freude machen zu können!

Kopf hoch! Wir sind immer für dich da!

Liebe Grüße von:

Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Tanja, Seamus, Neville und Naya!

Interessiert öffnete er erst die große Box mit allen möglichen Ansammlungen von Süßigkeiten, sie mussten halb _Zonkos_ geplündert haben!

„Kann es sein, dass das Ding sofort einen Abgang macht, wenn er es auspackt?", flüsterte Tanja Hermine zu.

„Nein, erst wenn er ihn magisch anschaltet!", antwortete sie ihr.

„Ach wisst ihr, eure Gesichter sind zu schön! Ich glaub ich mach das erst später auf!", meinte Harry lachend, seine Augen auf die entsetzten Blicke seiner Freunde gerichtet. Sie wollten gerade zum Protest ansetzen, als er sie beruhigte.

„Hey, war doch bloß ein Scherz! Bin doch auch schon neugierig!"

Er entfernte das rotgoldene Geschenkpapier und hatte nun eine kleine samtige Schachtel in der Hand. Mit einem letzten ratlosen Blick auf seine Freunde, öffnete er diese und sah mit geweiteten Augen auf den goldenen Schnatz, der dort drin lag.

„Wow, das ist echt-", fing er an, wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen:

„Du müsstest dir den rein theoretisch genauer ansehen!"

Mit fragendem Blick nahm er ihn in die Hand und merkte eine Gravur auf der Kugel.

_'Giving Hope, giving Love, stand by you, we promise'_

Gerührt blickte er seine Freunde an und lächelte sie glücklich an, während er sie nochmals umarmte und allen noch einmal dankte.

„So was hätte ich echt nicht erwartet. Danke an euch alle. Ihr wisst gar nicht, was ihr mir damit für eine Freude bereitet!", lächelte er glücklich und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich glaube, wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig, Harry.", räusperte sich Dumbledore.

„Das sollten dir eigentlich andere Leute geben und eigentlich auch erst nächstes Jahr, aber ich denke, dass du so weit bist.", sagte er noch, während er ihm einen Umschlag mit etwas Schwerem drin überreichte.

Er besah sich, wie alle anderen auch, neugierig den Umschlag, denn alle hatten keine Ahnung, was Dumbledore ihm da gab. Remus hatte es anscheinend als Erster begriffen, da er Dumbledore nur merkwürdig ansah. Er fand auf dem Umschlag seinen Namen in fein säuberlicher Handschrift geschrieben. Als er den Umschlag vorsichtig umdrehte, sah er auf die Rückseite, wo in der rechten unteren Ecke ein Wappen geprägt war. Es war ein gelb-goldenes, verschnörkeltes _‚P'_, mit einem roten Phönix, der einen Flügel um den Buchstaben geschlungen hatte und seinen Kopf nach oben richtete. Er wunderte sich, da er dieses Wappen noch nie vorher gesehen hatte und öffnete mit derselben Vorsicht den Brief, mit der er ihn in den Händen hielt. Er fand dort drin mehrere Pergamentbögen, nahm sie aus dem Umschlag und sah sie sich an.

Das erste, was er entfaltete, war seine Geburtsurkunde. Als nächstes sah er ein Dokument von Gringotts, auf dem stand, welche Verliese und Fonds die Familie Potter besaßen, sein ganzes Erbe war verzeichnet, keine Summen, aber er sah ein, dass es da noch mehr Verließe in Gringotts gab, die auf seinen Namen reserviert waren, als das, was er schon kannte. Der letzte Pergamentbogen, den er sich ansah, war die Besitzurkunde des Anwesens der Potters, wo er nach dem Namen seines Vaters und dem seines Großvaters, als Erbe verzeichnet war, sobald er seine Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte. Er nahm nun den Gegenstand aus dem Umschlag. Es war ein Schlüssel, der sicher nur als Symbol für das Anwesen diente. Er wusste nicht, ob es nun eine indirekte Erlaubnis war, das Haus seiner Vorfahren zu betreten oder ob Dumbledore es ihm zum Aufbewahren gegeben hatte. Er verschob letzteren Gedanken und sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du alt genug bist, um das zu erhalten. Wenn du willst und bereit bist, kannst du mit einigen Ordensmitgliedern zu, eigentlich, deinem Haus fahren und es dir ansehen.", erklärte er ihm ruhig.

In diesem Moment konnte er nur perplex nicken. Er wollte schon dorthin, aber er wusste nicht, ob er in das Haus gehen konnte, in dem Voldemort seine Eltern umgebracht hatte. Dumbledore schien seine Gedankengänge zu bemerken und fügte hinzu:

„Sie lebten, nach dem der Fidelius-Zauber ausgesprochen wurde, in einem anderen Haus, da niemand dieses Anwesen zerstört sehen wollte."

Wiederum konnte er nur nicken. Es entstand eine peinliche Stille, als auf einmal seine ehemalige Fluglehrerin mit einem Besen auf sie zugeeilt kam. Nach näherem Betrachten stellte er fest, dass es sich dabei um seinen Feuerblitz handelte. Sie wünschte ihm ebenfalls alles Gute und als sie sich gerade wiederumdrehen wollte, fragte er sie noch, ob sie noch ein Stück Kuchen mitessen wollte, was sie lächelnd annahm.

„So meine Lieben, ich glaube das war das Stichwort für den Kuchen!", rief Molly, als sie auch schon zu dem großen Tisch wuselte und begann den Kuchen anzuschneiden.

* * *

Er rieb sich den Kopf und sah sich um. _Was war gerade passiert?_ Er wusste nur noch, dass er ein rot-violettes Licht gesehen hatte und dann war er auch schon auf etwas aufgeschlagen. Er fuhr sich einmal über die Augen und öffnete langsam diese. Er hob seinen Kopf, blieb aber mitten in der Bewegung stehen, da sein Kopf an der Aufschlagstelle noch ziemlich schmerzte. Auf eine Art spürte er jeden Muskel in seinem Körper, als ob er Muskelkater hatte, auf der anderen Seite fühlte er sich aber ziemlich fit. 

Er stand langsam auf, um seinem Kopf nicht noch mehr Grund zum dröhnen zu geben und sah sich vorsichtig um. Hatte er nicht eben noch ein ‚_Plopp_' gehört, was sich mächtig nach Apparieren anhörte? Er verwarf den Gedanken, um einen Plan zu bekommen, wo er war. Er drehte sich um und sah den Torbogen hinter sich stehen. Auf einmal kamen die Erinnerungen an den Tag zurück, an dem er durch eben diesen gefallen sein musste. Eine plötzliche Panik überkam ihn und er konzentrierte sich, um zurück in den Grimmauld Place zu apparieren. Er probierte irgendwie festzustellen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem er durch den Bogen gefallen war, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis und beschloss seine Fragen im Hauptquartier beantworten zu lassen.

* * *

Andy betrat gerade die Küche und fragte sich, warum keiner anwesend war, als sie den Zettel auf dem Tisch bemerkte. Sie las ihn rasch durch, legte ihn wieder zurück, dachte noch einen Moment an die Vergesslichkeit ihrer Tochter, legte Feuer in den Kamin und reiste per Flohpulver nach Hogwarts, um an den Feierlichkeiten teilzunehmen.

* * *

Kaum eine Minute später apparierte ein ziemlich erschöpft aussehender Mann in die Küche des Grimmauld Place. Er sah sich suchend um, fand aber nichts, was auch nur den Anschein machte, dass die Küche heute schon benutzt wurde. Etwas verzweifelt blickte er zu dem Kalender an der Wand und stellte erschrocken fest, dass heute der 31.7. war. Verdammt, wie lange war er denn weg? Er blickte, in Gedanken bei seinem Patenkind, auf den Tisch und bemerkte, dass dort ein Zettel lag. Er las ihn und stellte fest, dass er nach Hogwarts müsste, um die ganze Sache aufzuklären. Er dachte an die alte Berghöhle, apparierte dort hin, verwandelte sich in den großen, bärengleichen, zottigen, schwarzen Hund und begab sich auf den Weg zu seiner alten Schule.

* * *

Sie hatte sich beeilt aus Dumbledores Büro herauszukommen und nahm nun ziemlich hastig den, ihr bekannten schnellsten, Weg nach draußen, um Harry zu gratulieren. Sie wurde freudig empfangen und setzte sich nun zu Minerva, Molly und Susan, die gerade über irgendwelche unmenschlichen Lehrmethoden diskutierten und nahm sich ein Stück Kuchen. 

„So nun, da du deinen Besen wiederbekommen hast, was meinst du, spielen wir eine Runde Quidditch?", fragte Ron, total aufgeregt seinen besten Freund, der gerade irgendwas mit Tanja beredete.

„Lass ihn doch erstmal in Ruhe essen und den Schock verkraften!", meinte Ginny nur halb so vorwurfsvoll, wie sie gerne wollte, da sie sich auch schon freute, endlich mal wieder ein Lachen in Harrys Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er auf seinem Besen flog.

„Welchen Schock? Ach meinst du etwas den, dass ihr mich mit locker zwanzig Mann mit meinem Geburtstag überrannt habt?", fragte er gespielt ahnungslos.

„Na was ist nun?", löcherte Ron ihn wie ein kleines Kind weiter.

„Nimm dir noch ein Stück Kuchen!", meinte Seamus darauf nun, der gerade mit Charlie und Hagrid über Drachen redete, die er mal auf einem Urlaub gesehen hatte. Erst wollte Ron noch protestieren, ließ es aber, als er ein großes Stück Torte vor sich stehen sah.

* * *

Er war halb durch den Wald gegangen, um nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und war nun am Rand angekommen, sodass er die anderen schon von weitem sehen konnte. Er nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen und ging unbemerkt zu ihnen. 

Dann sammelte er sich noch einmal und verwandelte sich zurück, als plötzlich alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er sackte auf die Knie, während er nur noch einen erschrockenden Ruf hörte.

„_SIRIUS!_"

* * *

**_TBC  
_**

* * *

_Na wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich weiß, das war eigentlich offensichtlich, wenn ich schon so im letzten Kapitel aufgehört habe, aber naja, what should I do? _

**Bitte, bitte**_**Reviews schreiben!** Ich habe beschlossen, jetzt „Präsente"für Reviews zu verteilen und da ich weiß wie egoistisch wir alle sind und ihr das alles den anderen wegschnappen wollt, schreibt doch einfach, ok? _

Lovely Greetz, Liz!


	8. Party und der Morgen danach

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer, das schon mal vorweg! Macht immer weiter so! -smile- _

Als erstes mal ein paar Infos zu **meiner** Zeitrechnung bei Harry Potter:

(Ich gehe von unserem heutigen Jahr aus, da mir dass zu kompliziert ist, so weit zurück zu rechnen. Muss sonst technische Erfindungen und so weiter beachten! Bitte nicht hauen!)

Geburt von James, Sirius, Lil, usw. : 1969

Einschulung der Marauders: 1980

Hochzeit von Lily und James: 1987 (sagen wir mal Ende Oktober, dann passt es mit Harrys Geburt) 'grins'

Geburt von Harry: 31.07.1988

Fall Voldemorts: 31.10.1989

Einschulung von Harry: 01.09.1999

Sirius' Ausbruch aus Askaban: Juli 2001

Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts: Sommer 2003

Aktuelles Datum: 31.07.2004

Alles klar?

Und nun lasst die Party beginnen!

* * *

**Life in the Beginning of the War  
**  
_Kapitel 8_

* * *

_„SIRIUS!"_

Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und sah dann mit einem erschöpften und müden Lächeln in die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Aber, wie, was, wann, warum?", setzte Tonks an, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen, der nun angefangen hatte zu schreien.

„Sag mal, werde ich hier nur noch verarscht? Was zum Teufel soll der Mist! Voldemort, du elendes Schwein, ich danke dir für die Geburtstagsüberraschung!"

„Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und nur halb so laut rumbrüllen? Mein Schädel dröhnt noch ziemlich heftig!", murmelte Sirius, der den ganzen Aufriss nicht verstand.

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht! Du bist wirklich wieder da!", schluchzte Tonks, deren Gesicht schon von Tränen überzogen war.

„Nun mal nicht so schnell. Ich glaube wir sollten erstmal überprüfen, ob du wirklich der bist, für den du dich ausgibst!", sagte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme.

„Wer soll ich denn sonst sein?", meinte der Angesprochene sichtlich verwirrt.

„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden! Minerva, in meinem Büro steht noch eine kleine Flasche Veritaserum, würdest du mir den Gefallen tun?", wandte Albus sich an seine Kollegin.

Bevor noch irgendeiner zu einer Aussage fähig war, hatte sich Sirius auf einen Stuhl fallen gelassen und wartete nun, die Gesichter der anderen angespannt musternd.

„Was denn, keine Fluchtversuche? Der heckt was aus!", murrte Moody Sirius konzentriert beobachtend.

„Warum sollte ich versuchen abzuhauen, Mad Eye? Sicher, ich kann Veritaserum auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, aber wenn es nun mal die einzigste Möglichkeit ist, euch zu beweisen, dass ich es bin, warum auch immer ihr was anderes behauptet, werde ich wohl oder übel hier bleiben müssen.", seufzte er und wandte seinen Blick zu Minerva, die eben aus dem Schlosstor heraustrat, zu Dumbledore ging, ihm eine Flasche gab und sich nun zu den anderen stellte.

Der Schuldirektor nahm ein Glas, gab ein paar Tropfen in ein Glas mit Wasser und übereichte es nun Sirius, mit der Drohung auch anders an die Wahrheit zu kommen, sollte er sich weigern. Dieser nahm das nur mit einem giftigen Blick und einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis und schüttete sich den gesamten Inhalt des Glases hinter. Danach gab er es Dumbledore zurück und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Nun gut, dann können wir ja beginnen! Wie lautet dein Name?"

„Sirius Patrick Black"

Einige stießen hörbar Luft aus, lauschten aber weiterhin der Befragung und sahen zu Dumbledore.

„Geburtsdatum?"

„14. Oktober 1969."

„Namen der Eltern?"

„Patrick Black und Anastasia Black, geb. Smith"

Je mehr richtige Antworten er gab, umso erleichterter, aber auch ungläubiger wurden alle Anwesenden.

„Geschwister?"

„Regulus Black, geb. 1971 und Julia Black, geb. 1978"

„Haus auf Hogwarts?"

„Gryffindor"

„Albus, ich glaube das genügt!", mischte sich nun Andy ein, während sie von den meisten Anwesenden mit Nicken unterstützt wurde.

„Nun gut, dass Gegenmittel, Minerva.", seufzte Albus, während Minerva es ihm gab und er Sirius wiederum ein Glas mit diesem gab.

„Und warum zum Teufel habt ihr mir nicht gleich geglaubt?", fragte er nun in die Runde.

„Nun ja, wir haben dich alle für tot gehalten und es ist nicht gerade üblich, dass Tote wiederauferstehen, oder?", murmelte Harry, worauf er nur ein beruhigendes Lächeln von Sirius bekam, sie sich noch einen Moment lang unschlüssig ansahen und Sirius sein Patenkind, dann endlich in die Arme schloss. Er bemerkte, wie Harry anfing zu zittern und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Hey, jetzt bin ich doch wieder da! Ganz ruhig.", er sah Harry an, als sich dieser wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und sah, wie er ihn anlächelte. Er lächelte zurück.

„Happy Birthday. Tut mir ja echt leid, aber jetzt hab ich gar kein Geschenk für dich.", meinte er, worauf er nur ein noch breiteres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie trennten sich voneinander und er hatte kaum Zeit zum Luftholen, als ihn auch schon die nächsten umarmten und wie im Falle der meisten weiblichen Belegschaft, mit Tränen in den Augen.Doch nun war es an der Zeit für Erklärungen, auf beiden Seiten und so wurde Sirius zum Tisch geschoben und auf einen Stuhl gedrückt. Alle setzten sich in nächster Nähe mit an den Tisch und sahen ihn nun mit fragenden, neugierigen Blicken an.

„Nun gut, also wie lange ich weg war, weiß ich ja nun, aber wie zum Teufel ist das eigentlich passiert?", fragte er.

„An was kannst du dich noch erinnern?", fragte Remus zurück.

„Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich mit Bella duelliert habe und sie mich mit einem Fluch getroffen hat und dann setzt es bei mir aus."

„Du bist durch den Torbogen gefallen, ich hab noch nach dir gerufen, aber da warst du anscheinend schon zu weit weg.", seufzte Harry.

„Und was war dann mit euch?", fragte er, die Beteiligten abwechselnd ansehend.

„Na ja, dann ist Voldemort ins Ministerium gekommen und hat sich mit Albus duelliert, der Minister hat seine Fehler zugegeben und die Verletzten wurden ins St. Mungo, bzw. in den Krankenflügel gebracht!", erklärte Remus in Kurzfassung, worauf Sirius langsam nickte.

„Und bei dir?", mischte sich nun Bill neugierig ein.

Nach einem langen Seufzen fing er an zu sprechen.

„Ich glaube, da konnte sich einer nicht entscheiden, ob er mich für tot erklären sollte oder ob ich noch lebe. Jedenfalls kann ich mich erinnern, als ich aufgewacht bin, dass ich in einem vollkommen schwarzen Raum war, wenn man das Raum nennen kann. Wie lange ich dort zugebracht habe, weiß ich nicht, weil egal wie weit ich gegangen bin, da einfach gar nichts kam, keine Tür, keine Wand. Dann nach einer Weile hat sich der Raum, ich nenne es einfach mal so, verändert. Es war so als ob du in einen Sog gezogen wurdest, der nicht enden wollte. Da wurde mir mein Leben noch einmal rückwärts gezeigt. Aber nicht alles, nur bestimmte Ereignisse, auch welche an die ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Das war schon ein echt merkwürdiges Gefühl. Da standest du als Beobachter, wortwörtlich, neben dir und hast dich gesehen, was du gesagt hast, was du getan hast, total bizarr. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, wo ich mich befand und wie viel Zeit genau vergangen ist. Du konntest dich ja auch nach nichts richten. Du spürst ja kein Hunger- oder Durstgefühl. Na ja, irgendwann war dann auch die Zeitreise vorbei und ich befand mich wieder in diesem schwarzen Raum. Das muss dann kurz vor meiner Rückkehr gewesen sein, ich habe dann so ein komisches Flimmern gesehen, befand mich dann in einem weißen Raum. Dann habe ich irgendwelche Stimmen gehört und auf einmal bin ich dann auf etwas Hartem aufgeschlagen, was sich als Boden des Raumes mit dem Torbogen erwiesen hatte. Na ja, dann bin ich in den Grimmauld Place appariert, hab den Kalender und den Zettel gelesen und bin dann hergekommen.", erklärte er den gespannt lauschenden Zuhörern. Er ließ den Teil in dem weißen Raum vorerst lieber aus.

„Und warum genau bist du wieder hier? Ich meine mal, der Torbogen spuckt ja nicht so einfach Leute aus, oder?", meinte dann Susan.

„Ach ja, da waren noch, anscheinend da, wo der Torbogen stand, komische rot- violette Lichter, ja und dann ging es draußen weiter."

„Merkwürdig. Warum sollten auf einmal davor rote und violette Lichter leuchten?", sprach Dumbledore mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen.

„Vielleicht hat ja jemand eine Beschwörung ausgeführt, oder so.", meinte Neville leise und vorsichtig.

„Könnte möglich sein, müsste eigentlich auch so sein, aber wer, wenn nicht ihr?", stimmte Sirius Neville zu, der darauf einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen bekam.

„Na, Todesser werden es bestimmt nicht gewesen sein! Und ich glaube ja mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es auch nicht die Ministeriumsangestellten waren. Vielleicht ein Schutzengel?", gab Tanja ihr Gedanken kund.

„Wir könnten mal einen Blick in die Bibliothek schmeißen.", warf Luna, und zu allgemeiner Überraschung nicht Hermine, ein.

"So jetzt haben wir den nächsten Schock hinter uns, ich krieg Hunger!", meinte Ron.

„Na wenigstens etwas hat sich nicht verändert.", murmelte Sirius grinsend, was Harry und Seamus hörten und ebenfalls wieder anfingen.

Und so beschäftigten sie sich wieder mit dem, dass sie eigentlich gerade beendet hatten, was liebevoll von den Hauselfen zubereitet wurde. Das Essen verlief weitestgehend schweigend und dann standen die Zwillinge auf, um die nächste ihrer Mischungen fertig zu machen.

„So, nichts Originelles, aber dafür lecker!", meinten sie und verteilten die Gläser mit Hilfe eines Zaubers.

„Ihr wollt den Kindern doch nicht schon wieder Alkohol unterjubeln? Fred, George langsam reicht es!", meckerte Molly.

„Mum, heute ist ein Tag zum Feiern, also feiern auch! Logisch, oder?", grinste Fred, einen weiten Bogen um seine Mutter machend.

„Und außerdem kann man die Kinder, wie du sie nennst, nicht mehr als Kinder bezeichnen, sondern als Jugendliche oder Heranwachsende!", ergänzte George.

„Haltet ihr das für eine ausreichende Begründung?", murrte sie.

„_Ja_!", riefen sie synchron.

„Molly, nimm es dir nicht so schwer! Und du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass das in den kommenden Jahren noch schlimmer wird. Also, freu dich lieber über Harmloseres!", meinte Andy nüchtern.

Nach einigen unverständlichen Sätzen, die sie vor sich hingrummelte, gab sie sich anscheinend geschlagen und sagte nichts mehr.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich mit dem Grimmauld Place noch alles angestellt? Ich hab ja fast einen Schlag bekommen, als ich in der Küche war!", meinte Sirius.

„Na ja, wir haben unsere Pläne beendet oder besser gesagt weiter ausgeführt.", antwortete Remus.

„Du meinst wohl eher, _wir_ haben eure Pläne ausgeführt, oder?", fuhr Tanja mit zuckersüßer Stimme dazwischen.

„Haben sie euch wenigstens diesmal erzählt, dass ihr Magie benutzen dürft?", grinste Sirius.

„Zwar etwas spät, aber trotzdem wurden wir drüber aufgeklärt.", grummelte Ginny.

„Ja, besser war es. Sonst hätten sie mit Ginnys Rache zu tun bekommen.", meinte Tanja mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, wir haben alle schon vor Angst gezittert!", lachte Tonks, worauf Ginny ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf.

„Wie gesagt, Naya, du machst dir damit irgendwann noch mal Feinde!", grinste Ginny, als sie sich unauffällig einen Muffin schnappte, wartete bis Tonks wegsah und ihr den gegen den Kopf warf.

„Ginny! Um Himmels Willen was machst du da?", rief Molly empört, als von Tonks auch schon der nächste zurückkam.

Sie lächelte ihre Mutter nur an und duckte sich vor dem ihr entgegen fliegenden Gebäck.

„Wer zielen kann, ist ganzklarim Vorteil, was meinst du?", rief sie Tonks zu, als sie einen gefüllten Teller zu sich hinzog.

„Hm, kriegen wir hier noch Unterstützung?", lachte Tonks und sah zu Seamus, der anscheinend nur darauf wartete Tonks zu helfen. Er grinste ebenfalls diabolisch und machte sich ran, Ginny ebenfalls zu bewerfen. Sein Wurf jedoch traf Harry, der es sich nicht nehmen konnte, Rache zu nehmen. Die meisten Umstehenden sahen zu, dass sie aus dem Schussfeld kamen und betrachteten nun lachend die Kuchenschlacht der Jugendlichen. Luna kam nicht schnell genug weg und wurde eiskalt von einem Muffin von Ginny erwischt, was sie dazu brachte sich auf die Seite von Tonks zu stellen und nun ebenfalls mitzumischen.

„Ach nee, guckt doch mal, der ganze Kuchen. Was sollen wir nachher noch essen?", meckerte Fred, als er sah, dass nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben war. Daraufhin erfolgte noch ein kurzer Blick zwischen Harry und Seamus, die nun ihrerseits auf die Zwillinge zielten, diese sich jedoch, hinter einen Tisch duckten und sich selbst Kuchenvorräte nahmen.

„Was meinst du, wie lange die noch so weiter machen?", wandte sich Tanja lachend an Sirius.

„Ich glaube lange nicht mehr, guck dir Molly an, da kommt gleich eine einwandfreie Moralpredigt.", antwortete er ihr mit Kennerblick.

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, erhob sich Molly, die daran anscheinend keinen Spaß fand und rief sie zur Ordnung, was dann auch mehr oder weniger schnell befolgt wurde. Immer noch lachend wischten sie sich noch vereinzelte Kuchenreste von ihrer Kleidung und ließen sich magisch von den anderen reinigen. Lachend setzten sie sich wieder mehr oder weniger an den Tisch und atmeten erstmal durch.

„So das tat gut! Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ginny voller Elan.

„Luft holen!", meinte Seamus, der sich erschöpft auf dem Tisch abstützte.

„Aber ich hab mal eine Frage, wer ist Julia?", meinte nun Harry nachdenklich an seinen Paten gewandt.

„Meine kleine Schwester, wieso fragst du?"

„Nur so, weil du sie noch nicht erwähnt hast.", meinte er mit den Schultern zuckend.

„Ich weiß auch gar nicht, wie es ihr geht, wo sie ist, geschweige denn ob sie überhaupt noch lebt.", seufzte er.

„Na ja, also ich kann dir sagen, dass sie noch lebt und in den USA ist. Ich hab vor einer Weile einen Brief von ihr bekommen. Aber irgendwie ist der Kontakt dann verloren gegangen.", meinte Andy ebenfalls seufzend.

„Stopp mal! Mum, kann es sein, dass ich sie kenne?", schaltete sich auf einmal Tonks ein.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? So viel, wie ich weiß, war sie noch nie bei uns."

„Nein nicht von zu Hause aus. Ich weiß, dass, als ich in Beauxbatons eingeschult wurde, da so ein Mädchen war, sie war 15 glaub ich und ich weiß noch, dass sie jemand mit Miss Black gerufen hat, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher."

„Ja, sie wurde in Beauxbatons eingeschult, hast schon Recht.", murmelte Sirius.

„Aber warum hat sie dann die Schule gewechselt?", fragte Tonks.

„So viel ich weiß, ist sie in den USA auf eine erweiterte Aurorenschule gegangen. Konnte sie ja machen, weil an dem Zeitpunkt Voldemort ja weg war und die Amerikaner wieder englische Schüler aufgenommen haben.", meinte Andy.

„Warum ist sie eigentlich nie nach Hogwarts gegangen?", mischte sich nun Tanja ein.

„Aus demselben Grund, warum du nach Durmstrang gegangen bist.", antwortete Andy ihr.

„Was meinst du, könnte man an sie rankommen?", fragte Tanja weiter.

„Ich bezweifle es stark.", meinte Sirius, fügte aber nach den fragenden Blicken der anderen hinzu: „Sie hasste unsere Eltern aus demselben Grund, warum ich sie gehasst habe, meinst du sie würde ein Wort mit mir wechseln, jetzt wo die ganze Presse verbreitet hat, dass ich ein Todesser bin?"

„Meinst du wirklich, dass sie daran glaubt? Bei dem Stress den du dir gemacht hast, weil du keiner werden wolltest? Ich meine mal, selbst wenn du es deinen Freunden nur vorgespielt hättest, hättest du dann zu Hause nichts riskieren brauchen, oder?", meinte Andy nachdenklich.

„Da könnte was Wahres dran sein.", murmelte er.

„Dann werden Kingsley und ich uns auf Peter stürzen, anstatt nach dir zu „suchen"!", meinte Tonks voller Enthusiasmus.

„Und dann?", meinte Sirius.

„Wie jetzt und dann? Was meinst du?", fragte Harry verwirrt, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun würde, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass er wieder Kontakt mit seiner Schwester haben könnte.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ihr euch vorstellt, wie das dann ablaufen soll! Also, wenn sie einen Schritt in den Grimmauld Place setzt, dann nur mit 10 Pferden im Nacken und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie sich am Phönixorden beteiligen würde. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich würde mich freuen sie wieder zu sehen, aber ihr würdet dann wieder mit euren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen kommen, obwohl ihr sowieso nicht verhindern könnt, dass sie ins Haus kann und überhaupt, ich hab da so ein beschissenes Gefühl bei!", erklärte er.

„Hm, du könntest Recht haben, aber auf der anderen Seite wäre es auch möglich, dass sie sich breitschlagen lassen würde.", meinte Andy langsam.

„Müsste man irgendwie herausfinden, was meinst du, Andy?", fragte er.

„Ja, schon gut, ich schreib ihr!", antwortete sie ihm, womit das Thema vorerst gegessen war.

„Könnte ich dich nachher noch was fragen?", flüsterte Harry seinem Paten zu, der erst verwirrt guckte, dann aber nickte.

„Harry, könntest du mir mal den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zeigen? Bin neugierig, wie der aussieht, hab ja schon viel von dem gehört!", meinte Tonks auf einmal.

„Ähm, ja klar, komm mit! Ähm Professor, welches Passwort?", fragte er an Minerva gewandt.

„Sahnetorte!", antwortete sie.

„Tanja kommst du mit? Dann kannst du dir dein zukünftiges zu Hause schon mal angucken!", fragte Harry, bei dem der Groschen gefallen war.

Sie guckte einen Moment lang verwirrt, verstand dann aber auch und begab sich mit ihrer Cousine, Harry und schließlich auch Sirius auf den Weg in das Schloss.

* * *

„Hm, ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, wo es lang geht, helft mir mal!", meinte Tonks, sich suchend nach einem anderen Ausgang umsehend. 

„Einfach gerade aus.", sagte Sirius und ging nun vor.

„Molly war heute schon wieder ziemlich gestresst, oder?", grinste Sirius.

„Ja war sie. Wir wurden heute um halb sieben aus dem Bett geschmissen, um mit ihr den Plan für die Feier noch zehnmal durchzukauen, was mich ziemlich genervt hat, da ich eigentlich noch bis um halb neun hatte schlafen können und dann wurden wir hier zu Sklaven ihres genialen Planes, der dann aber doch noch in letzter Sekunde geändert wurde!", murrte Tonks.

„Echt? Und ich hab mich bis um halb zehn total gelangweilt und wusste gar nicht, was ich machen sollte! Aber das ging mir heute früh auch echt etwas zu hektisch!", meinte Tanja.

„Mann, was ihr euch für einen Stress macht! Ich hab in aller Seelenruhe bis halb zehn gepennt und wurde dann von einem putzmunteren Ron empfangen, der anscheinend ziemlich auffällig versucht hat, Zeit zu schinden!", grinste Harry.

„Ja, nachdem du dann im Bad warst, kam er rüber hat geklopft und hat sich aufgeregt, weil du ca. zehn Minuten unbeschäftigt sein wirst!", lachte Tanja.

„Wie lange hattet ihr das eigentlich schon geplant?", fragte Harry.

„Na ja, Molly wollte schon am Anfang der Ferien anfangen Kuchen zu backen! Und dann ist so im Laufe der Wochen ein Plan draus geworden. Wie lange, weiß ich nicht genau!", antwortete Tonks mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Sag mal, warum hast du Dumbledore eigentlich so giftig angeguckt, vorhin?"

„Weil in gewissen Punkten unsere Meinungen schon immer rational auseinander gingen und er anscheinend immer noch keine Einsicht gezeigt hat, was ich persönlich, als ziemlich naiv und dämlich abtun würde. Aber was der große Dumbledore sagt, muss geschehen!", seufzte er.

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Harry.

„Schon alleine das Ding, dass er euch keine Informationen geben will, jetzt wo ihr eigentlich das Recht dazu habt, vor allem du! Und dann noch ein paar andere Sachen, aber die spielen im Moment noch keine große Rolle, hoffe ich."

„Du verheimlichst mir was, wobei ich glaube, dass du mir das gerne sagen würdest.", murmelte Harry, was nur von einem Nicken beantwortet wurde.

„Was wolltest du mich eigentlich vorhin fragen?", meinte Sirius nun.

„Na ja, es geht darum, dass Dumbledore mir einen Umschlag geschenkt hat, sozusagen. Mit meiner Geburtsurkunde,-"

„deinem verzeichneten Erbe und der Besitzurkunde für das Potteranwesen?", beendete er den Satz für sein Patenkind.

„Ja, woher weißt du das?", fragte er.

„Weil ich sozusagen dabei war, als der Umschlag gemacht wurde. Aber egal, was wolltest du fragen?"

„Ähm na ja, er hat mir angeboten dahin zu fahren und da wollte ich fragen, ob du mitkommen würdest, wenn du willst.", meinte er.

„Kann ich machen. Hatten wir das nicht sowieso irgendwann mal vor?"

„Genau, kann ja sein, dass du dir das anders überlegt hast.", murmelte Harry.

„Wo wir wieder beim Thema Bibliotheken der Zaubererfamilien wären!", lächelte Tanja.

„Wie kommt ihr denn darauf? Wartet, kann es sein, dass ihr in der Bibliothek im Grimmauld Place wart?", fragte Sirius.

„Woher weißt du?", kam es synchron von den beiden.

„Ich kenne die jugendliche Neugier.", lachte er.

„So, ich glaube wir sollten uns langsam wirklich den Gemeinschaftsraum angucken! Sonst wird da einer noch misstrauisch!", meinte Tonks und ließ sich mit Tanja von Harry und Sirius zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor führen.

* * *

„Wow, also der Geburtstag ist echt was Besonderes geworden, oder?", meinte Charlie. 

„Das kannst du laut sagen! Ich hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!", sagte Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr habt! Damit hat Harry doch echt das beste Geschenk bekommen!", warf Luna ein.

„Ich finde es nur irgendwie komisch mit ihm an einem Tisch zu sitzen.", murmelte Percy.

„Was meinst du, wie Mum gekreischt hat, als sie Sirius am Ende des vierten Jahres im Krankenflügel gesehen hat!", grinste Ron.

„Und was meinst du, wie du geguckt hast, als du herausgefunden hast, dass Krätze keine normale Ratte ist!", konterte Remus.

„Boah, wenn ich mir das vorstelle, dass der mal mein Haustier war, läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.", meinte Percy.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Das ist doch echt krank! Ey, Kingsley, strengt euch an, dass ihr das Mistvieh in die Finger bekommt!", antwortete Bill.

„Und ich hab immer gedacht, dass Sirius das war. Ich fühl mich echt elendig.", murmelte Minerva.

„Woher hättest du das denn wissen sollen? Ok, ich habe nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass Sirius es war, aber Peter hätte ich echt überhaupt nicht verdächtigt!", meinte Andy.

„Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum Crouch ihm keine Gerichtsverhandlung gegeben hat! Gerade er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass Sirius mit den anderen ziemlich viele Todesser nach Askaban gebracht hat!", wunderte sich Percy.

„Oh ja, einmal eine kurze Befragung mit Veritaserum und alles hätte anders kommen können! Aber das „was wäre wenn?"könnten wir uns eigentlich auch klemmen, was meint ihr?", seufzte Remus.

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, kamen auch die anderen vier wieder zurück.

„Mann, ich kann mir doch niemals merken, wo da Trickstufen sind und wo nicht! Das ist ja echt grausam!", regte sich Tanja auf.

„Was war denn bei euch los?", erkundigte sich Susan.

„Ach, nichts weiter. Wir mussten Tanja und Tonks nur ein paar Mal vor Trickstufen retten und zwei Mal haben wir es zu spät gesehen, da sind sie hängen geblieben.", grinste Harry.

„Ach wenn es weiter nichts ist! Ach ja, Sirius wir haben morgen Abend noch eine Versammlung, nur mal zur Info.", bemerkte Molly.

„Super, dann kann ich ja Snape endlich wieder in meine Arme schließen!", sagte er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, was den meisten ein Lächeln entlockte und Molly nur empört gucken ließ. Und so redeten sie noch eine ganze Weile über dies und jenes, bis es langsam dunkel wurde, sie mit Abendessen begangen und danach sichtlich erschöpft in den Grimmauld Place zurückkehrten, um sich schlafen zu legen.

* * *

„Morgen!", murmelte Percy, als er am nächsten Morgen die Küche des Grimmauld Place betrat, an deren Tisch sichdie Bewohner des Hauses eher unausgeschlafen jedoch relativ gut gelaunt schon zum Frühstück zusammengefunden hatten.

„Und?", fragte Arthur seinen Sohn noch ehe dieser die Chance hatte, sich hinzusetzen.

„Wenn es Fudge alleine entscheiden könnte, wäre die Legalisierung schon lange durch! Aber zum Glück bockt die Sicherheitsabteilung noch rum!", erklärte er seufzend.

„Aber bestimmt nicht mehr lange.", murmelte Sirius.

„Irgendwann demnächst lassen die sich sowieso wieder breitschlagen und die Mehrheit der Abteilungsleiter ist auch schon dafür. Bloß die Abteilungsleiterin für Magische Strafverfolgung ist nicht zu überzeugen.", stimmte er Sirius zu.

„Ist das dann nicht sinnlos? Ich meine mal, wenn sie nicht mitspielt, geht es doch nicht, oder?", warf Tanja ein.

„Kommt auf die Mehrheit drauf an. Wenn zu viele Abteilungsleiter zustimmen, muss sie sich wohl oder übel beugen.", erklärte Arthur ihr.

„Und wenn sie das nicht tut? Immerhin ist es doch ihre Abteilung, die betroffen ist. Und die Auroren haben da doch auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, oder?", mischte sich jetzt auch Harry ein.

„Das Ding istja, dass wenn sie sich nicht beugt, die Abteilung einen neuen Abteilungsleiter bekommt.", antwortete Sirius ihm.

„Und ihr Stellvertreter hat es sich zum Ideal gemacht wie Crouch zu werden. Also läuft es auf dasselbe hinaus.", seufzte Arthur.

„Aber ich glaube eher, dass sie mehr oder weniger zustimmen wird, um den Auroren das arbeiten zu erleichtern.", gab Percy seine Gedanken kund.

„Warum sollte sie das machen, wenn sie damit nicht klar kommt?", fragte Neville.

„Weil sie ihren Stellvertreter genauso wenig wie Fudge und Umbridge ausstehen kann.", meinte Percy.

„Super. Das nennt man also Demokratie. Ich glaub es ja.", regte sich Tanja auf.

„Das einzigste, was daran noch was ändern könnte, wäre ein neuer Minister, aber ich glaube kaum, dass das passiert.", meinte Sirius.

„Hm, was müsste denn passieren, damit wir einen neuen Minister kriegen?", fragte Hermine.

„Die absolute Mehrheit der Abteilungsleiter und eine erkennbare Mehrheit der Ministeriumsangestellten müsste dafür sein, einen anderen zu wählen. Aber das würde zu lange dauern, weil erstmal eine Abstimmung stattfinden müsste, dann müssten sie neue Kandidaten suchen, dann wären die Wahlen ein paar Monate später und in der Zeit hat Fudge noch alle Rechte, die ein Minister hat. Klappt nicht.", erklärte Sirius.

„Wie lange hat ein Minister eigentlich sein Amt, bis zu den nächsten Wahlen?", fragte Seamus.

„Sechs Jahre. Das heißt also, dass die nächsten Wahlen erst in drei Jahren sind.", seufzte Charlie.

„Wieso in drei Jahren sind Wahlen? Dann wurde Fudge ja genau in dem Jahr gewählt, in dem Voldemort verschwunden ist, oder? Wenn ich jetzt mal richtig gerechnet habe.", fragte Tanja.

„Genau. Und in den drei Jahren davor gab es sozusagen einen Übergangsminister.", sagte Arthur.

„Warum ist der eigentlich nicht gleich im Amt geblieben?", fuhr Luna dazwischen.

„Weil es nur der Stellvertreter war und nicht richtig gewählt wurde. Da gab es viel zu viel Stress im Ministerium, als dass sie Zeit für richtige Wahlen gehabt hätten.", meinte Sirius.

„Der hat es aber wenigstens noch einigermaßen vernünftig gemacht.", grummelte Moody.

„Musste der Legalisierung aber auch zustimmen, da er nicht rechtsmäßig in das Amt aufgenommen wurde.", seufzte Arthur.

„Ach, geht ihr jetzt alle in die Politik?", fragte Tonks, die soeben mit Kingsley im Hauptquartier angekommen war.

„Nein, wir beschweren uns nur über unseren Lieblingsminister.", meinte Charlie.

„Na wenn es weiter nichts ist. Ach ja, kann sein, dass wir beide das heute nicht zur Versammlung schaffen. Müssen mal wieder Nachtschicht einlegen.", meinte Kingsley.

„Wie ich Nachtschichten liebe!", meinte Tonks sarkastisch, „Da hast du kaum was zu tun, sitzt eigentlich die ganze Zeit am Schreibtisch und schreibst Berichte. Elendig."

„Kommen heute eigentlich noch irgendwelchen neuen Gesichter zur Versammlung?", fragte Charlie.

„Na soweit ich weiß nicht. Wer sollte denn kommen? Erwartest du jemanden?", grinste Bill.

„Ha, ha, du sprühst heute förmlich wieder vor Humor, oder?", giftete Charlie zurück.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr alle schlecht geschlafen? Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus!", meckerte Molly ihre Söhne und die anderen Anwesenden an.

„Sag mal, müsstet ihr nicht eigentlich auch los?", fragte Tonks, an Arthur, Bill und Susan gewandt.

„Oh, stimmt. Naja, dann bis später!", seufzte Susan und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg, dicht gefolgt von Arthur und Bill.

„Wo abreitet deine Mum eigentlich?", fragte Ginny.

„Im St. Mungo. Sie macht jetzt sozusagen einen Auffrischkurs, weil sie ja ewig schon nicht mehr gearbeitet hat und nach dem Kurs wird sie als Heilerin in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden unter Vertrag genommen. So ist es jedenfalls abgesprochen.", antwortete er ihr.

„Wieso hat sie ewig nicht gearbeitet?", kam es von Luna.

„Weil mein Dad total altmodisch ist, im Bezug darauf, dass Frauen arbeiten und außerdem wollte er in einem reinen Muggelhaushalt wohnen, da ist es nicht sehr praktisch, wenn meine Mum Heilerin ist, oder?"

„Haben die beiden sich deswegen getrennt?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Nicht nur, als nächstes kam hinzu, dass sie eigentlich das ganze Jahr über streiten nur halt nicht wenn ich da bin, dann spielen sie heile Welt. Na ja, dann kommt noch, dass sie für den Orden arbeiten wollte und er überhaupt nicht mit klarkommt, dann dass er mich das ganze Jahr wegen ‚_dieser Schule'_ nicht sieht und auch einen Teil, dass sie nicht eingesehen hat, warum sie liebe, nette Hausfrau spielen soll. Sie wollte sich auch verwirklichen und Heilerin werden, war schon immer ihr Traum.", erklärte er freimütig.

„Hätte mich gewundert, wenn das nicht irgendwann mal gekommen wäre.", murmelte Sirius.

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Seamus verwirrt.

„Susan war schon immer einer der Menschen, die sich nichts von anderen haben sagen lassen und ihren eigenen Weg gegangen sind. Sicher, man ändert sich mit der Zeit, aber ich habe nie geglaubt, dass diese Eigenschaft bei ihr ganz weggegangen ist, trotz Familie.", erklärte er.

„Manches ändert sich halt nie, aber in dem Punkt bin ich froh darüber. Sie waren mit meiner Mum im selben Jahrgang, oder?", fragte Seamus weiter.

"Ja war ich. Mit eurem ehrwürdigen, ehemaligen Verteidigungslehrer.", grinste er Richtung Remus, der sich eben auch verabschiedet hatte, weil er noch was nachschlagen musste.

„Ah, krieg ich jetzt ein paar peinliche Storys zu hören, die ich ihr unter die Nase reiben kann?", freute sich Seamus.

„Ach doch nicht von der _lieben_, jetzt, Mrs Finnigan. Sie war doch so eine liebe Schülerin, da gibt es doch gar nichts zu erzählen!", meinte er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

„Das sie in Gryffindor war, wusste ich ja, aber sonst eigentlich nichts weiter.", meinte er nachdenkend.

„Sie war die beste Freundin von Lily, und später hast du die beiden mit Al nur noch zu dritt gesehen.", meinte Sirius in Richtung Harry und Neville.

„Echt? Also die zweite unzertrennliche Gruppe nach euch vieren, oder was?", fragte Harry.

„So ungefähr. Aber sie hatte einen ziemlich guten Riecher.", nach verwirrten Blicken sprach er weiter: „In Sachen Beziehungen. Als Al und Frank das erste Mal miteinander geredet haben, meinte sie, dass die beiden irgendwann mal heiraten. Hat ihr damals aber keiner geglaubt. Und sie war eine der einzigen, die daran geglaubt haben, dass aus James und Lily doch noch mal was wird. Sie hat sämtliche Wetten gewonnen."

„Gibt es bei uns so 'ne Wetten eigentlich?", fragte Ron in die Runde.

„Ja, gibt sogar ein paar Verrückte, die auf Dumbledore und McGonagall tippen!", grinste Luna.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?", lachte Seamus.

„Die Wetten gibt es aber schon seit mindestens dreißig Jahren!", meinte Sirius ebenfalls lachend.

„Echt jetzt? Obwohl, die beiden abreiten ja schon lange genug zusammen!", kam es von Luna, die immer noch vor sich hin lachte.

„Auf was für dumme Gedanken Schüler, die sich langweilen, doch nicht kommen! Aber wie stehen die bei uns eigentlich?", fragte nun Neville.

„Na ja, gibt welche über Justin Finch-Fletchley und Hannah Abbott. Also mir sind keine bekannt, die uns was angehen müssten.", meinte Luna Schulter zuckend.

„Sirius, kannst du mir mal helfen? Da ist irgendwas im ersten Stock.", rief Molly von der Treppe runter.

„Ist in Ordnung!", und so verließ auch er die Küche.

„Das ist doch total absurd! Wir sitzen hier mit einem verurteilten Massenmörder am Küchentisch und führen Gespräche!", kam es von Seamus, der Kopf schüttelnd aufstand und sich etwas zu trinken holte.

„Einem _unschuldigen_, verurteilten Massenmörder.", korrigierten Harry und Hermine wie automatisch.

„Hätte mir einer das vor ein paar Monaten erzählt, hätte ich denjenigen einweisen lassen!", sagte er.

„Mir ging es letzten Sommer nicht anders.", murmelte Ginny.

„Wie gesagt, er ist unschuldig, das heißt, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis sie Pettigrew schnappen, jetzt wo Voldemort sich offen gezeigt hat.", meinte Luna.

„Wollen wir mal hoffen! Noch einen Sommer halte ich bei den Dursleys nicht aus!", grummelte Harry.

„Echt so schlimm?", fragte Tanja.

„Nein, noch viel schlimmer.", lächelte er bitter.

„Das versteh ich nicht. Du bist doch der Neffe deiner Tante, oder? Die müssen doch wissen, was du für eine Rolle in der Zaubererwelt hast. Da müssten die dich doch in den Himmel loben!", meinte Luna nachdenklich.

„Sie verachten die Zaubererwelt und alles was da zugehört. Also auch mich. Für die bin ich nur ein hirnverbrannter Freak.", seufzte er.

„Die sind also das genaue Gegenteil zu Voldemort! Ist irgendwie Ironie des Schicksals, oder?", warf Tanja ein.

„Irgendwie ist das merkwürdig.", fing Neville plötzlichan.

„Was ist merkwürdig?", hinterfragte Hermine, mit einem Seitenblick zu Harry.

„Na habt ihr das noch nicht gemerkt? Bevor Sirius zurückgekommen ist, konnte man hier die Uhr nach Wutausbrüchen und so was stellen, aber jetzt hab ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass der Alltag jetzt wieder einkehren kann, obwohl er ja nicht viel mit dem zu tun hat.", setzte er seine Überlegungen langsam fort.

„Also ich sehe das so: Sirius war das erste Opfer in diesem Krieg und das hat uns alle ziemlich heruntergezogen, aber jetzt, wo er wieder da ist, könnte man meinen, ist die Hoffnung wieder da, also, weil er wieder auferstanden ist, sozusagen. Vielleicht sehen wir das ja als Ansporn, dafür, dass die Todesser und Voldemort unser Leben nicht so sehr beeinflussen können, wie sie es gerne hätten. Konntet ihr mir einigermaßen folgen?", meinte Harry.

„Ich glaube da hast du Recht.", stimmte ihm Tanja zu.

„Ja, aber ich glaube wir sollten die Umstände so hinnehmen, wie sie sind, was meint ihr?", grinste Seamus.

„So, wollen wir das schöne Wetter nutzen und uns in dem von uns liebevoll wieder hergerichteten Garten breit machen? Ich hätte mal wieder Bock ein bisschen Sonne zu tanken!", meinte Tanja auf einmal.

„Ja, du hast gestern ja auch überhaupt keine abbekommen, oder?", fuhr Harry sarkastisch dazwischen.

Und so schnappten sie sich noch Getränke und bewegten sich nach draußen.

„Hermine? Da ist gerade ein Brief von deinen Eltern angekommen! Ich hab ihn oben hingelegt!", kam es auf einmal von Sirius, der am Absatz der Treppe stand.

„Ja, danke! Ich glaub ich werde den mal gleich beantworten gehen.", seufzte sie.

Sie wusste nicht, ob da nun wirklich ein Brief gekommen war oder er ihn nur als Vorwand benutzt hatte, um mit ihr zu reden, wobei sie eher auf letzteres tippte und seufzend und sich innerlich für das Kommende wappnend nach oben ging.

* * *

**_TBC  
_**

* * *

_  
Joar, **DANKE** an BlackRoseLily und SweetChrisi, es gibt also doch welche, die einem treu bleiben!_

Ein nochmaliger Aufruf: Ich will wissen, wie ihr meine Story findet! So zart besaitet bin ich nicht, dass ihr euch zurückhalte müsst, mir eure Meinung zu geigen! Wenn ihr die Story nicht gut findet, dann sagt mir warum! Nur dann kann ich mich verbessern!

Euch noch schöne Pfingsten!

Lovely Greetz, Liz!

* * *


	9. Unterhaltungen und die Erlaubnis

_Noch mal ein herzliches DANKE an alle, die sich dazu durchringen, mir zu reviewen! Ihr seid die Besten! Fühlt euch alle mal geknuddelt von mir, ihr bekommt noch einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange! –freu- Aber kommt, die 30 schaffen wir noch, oder? Bitte, bitte, bitte! _

Nun gut, bei dem Kapitel bin ich mir überhaupt nicht sicher, ob es gut wird, bin zwar sehr emotional und sensibel, aber so ein Gespräch habe ich partout noch nicht (!) geführt! Bitte verzeiht meine Unwissenheit und mein Unkönnen (gibt es das Wort!) Es wird auch sehr kurz, da es, meiner Meinung nach, zwischen den beiden kaum noch etwas zu sagen gibt!

Ok, Stop talking, start writing!

**Life in the Beginning of the War  
**  
_Kapitel 9_

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen, stieg sie die Treppe hinauf. In ihrem Kopf fuhren die Gedanken Achterbahn. Sie wusste, dass sie beide keine Chance miteinander hatten, das hatte sie schon begriffen, als sie in den Ferien über seinen Tod trauerte. Einerseits würde sie froh sein, wenn es endlich raus wäre, aber auf der anderen auch etwas traurig. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass man das keine Liebe nennen konnte. Höchstens eine Schwärmerei eines Teenagers, der gerade mitten in seiner Pubertät steckte. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie innerlich den Kopf schütteln, da sie eigentlich gehofft hatte, diese Phase überspringen zu können oder schon übersprungen zu haben. Sie konnte sich denken, was er ihr sagen wollte und wollte alles möglichst kurz halten. Sie hatte sich fast damit abgefunden, dass er tot war und sie wusste nicht wie oft sie sich vorgestellt hatte, dass er noch leben würde, aber jetzt da er wieder da war, sah sie selber ein, wie kindisch, im übertragenem Sinne, dass eigentlich war. 

Noch einmal tief Luft holend, betrat sie das Arbeitszimmer.

Sie konnte seinen Blick im Moment nicht definieren jedoch wies er mit einer Handbewegung auf einen der Sessel, wo sie sich letztendlich auch niederließ.

Nach einem kurzen hörbaren Ausatmen seinerseits fing er an.

„Ich glaube, dass uns beiden klar ist, wie dieses Gespräch heute enden wird und es tut mir leid, aber das kann nicht funktionieren."

„Ich weiß schon, was du meinst. Ich hab mir auch schon meine Gedanken gemacht und bin zu demselben Entschluss gekommen.", antwortete sie.

„Gibt es da vielleicht noch was anderes?", er sah sie mit erwartendem Blick an.

„Was meinst du? Ich versteh nicht ganz.", sie war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich meine nur, hätte sein können.", seufzte er und erhob sich.

„Ok, das war echt hart, als wir dich alle für tot gehalten haben und ich kann nicht sagen, dass das spurlos an mir vorbei gegangen ist, aber ich glaube jetzt ist alles wieder so weit gut, wie es in dieser Situation gut sein kann. Danke der Nachfrage.", irgendwie war sie erleichtert das es ihm selber sagen zu können, als nur andere damit zu belasten.

„Wenn wirklich was ist, dann sieh zu, dass du mit irgendjemanden redest, in Ordnung?", kam es auf einmal von ihrem Gegenüber.

„Ähm, ist ok, aber wieso sagst du mir das?", sie kam aus der Verwirrtheit gar nicht mehr heraus, obwohl sie auch leichtes Unbehagen empfand, ‚Kann er Gedanken lesen?'

„Weil man es dir eigentlich ziemlich deutlich ansieht, wenn es dir schlecht geht und das auch manchmal eine ganze Weile so bleibt. Also macht es nicht den Anschein, dass du die Ohren deiner Freunde wirklich ausnutzt."

„Ähm, ja ist in Ordnung. Ich werde dran denken!", antwortete sie vollkommen perplex.

„Versteh das nicht falsch, ich will dir nichts unterstellen, es ist nur ein gut gemeinter Tipp.", seine Antwort zeigte ihr, dass das Thema vorerst erledigt war.

„Danke.", ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Also meint du, dass wir die ganze Sache auf sich beruhen lassen können?"

„Meinethalben gerne.", sagte sie, sah hoch und sah ein erleichtertes Lächeln, was sie ebenso erwiderte. Sie blickten sich noch mal kurz in die Augen und verließen, wie in einem stillen Einverständnis, nacheinander den Raum. Während sich Hermine noch auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte und hoffte das wirklich ein Brief angekommen war, ging Sirius wieder nach oben, da Molly anscheinend wieder seine Hilfe benötigte.

In ihrem Zimmer sah sie keinen Brief liegen. Nach einem kurzen Seufzen ging sie wie die anderen Jugendliche ebenfalls in den Garten, um etwas Sonne abzubekommen.

* * *

„Und was schreiben sie?", fragte sie Ginny, kaum hatte sie den Garten betreten. 

„Wieso fragst du?", kam die Antwort, als sie es sich neben Tanja auf der Decke gemütlich machte und noch einen Blick über das Chaos schweifen ließ, das die anderen innerhalb kürzester Zeit veranstaltet hatten.

„Nur so, du siehst so erleichtert aus, aber irgendwie auch ziemlich nachdenklich. Ist was passiert?", kam es von Luna.

„Nein. Ist alles in Ordnung. Danke für die Sorgen.", grinste sie.

„Weiß einer eigentlich schon was Neues über den Orden?", warf Harry auf einmal ein, der auf dem Rücken lag, die Hände im Nacken verschränkt hatte und nun seine Freunde anblinzelte.

„Wenn hier einer was erfährt, dann bist ja wohl du das! Obwohl ich glaube, dass wir bald an Infos rankommen könnten.", meinte Ron nachdenklich.

„Wieso? Glaubst du, nur weil ich 16 bin, darf ich alles wissen?", meinte sein bester Freund mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Nein eher weil Sirius wieder da ist. Einige waren ja schon dafür und Sirius könnte der sein, der den Durchbruch schafft, sozusagen.", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Meint ihr Andy hat schon was wegen meiner verschollenen Großcousine erreicht?", warf auf einmal Tanja ein.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Aber Eulen brauchen länger, um über den Ozean zu kommen, oder?", meinte Seamus nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht hat sie es ja auch gar nicht mit einer Eule probiert. Vielleicht gleich per Flohpulver?", fragte sie weiter.

„Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn auf einmal deine Cousine, die du schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hast, im Kamin sitzen würde?", stellte Harry ihr eine Gegenfrage.

„Würde auf unser Verhältnis zueinander ankommen. Wenn ich sie mögen würde, würde ich erst geschockt sein und mich dann freuen!", antwortete sie.

„Ja, aber sie kann ihre Familie genauso wenig wie Sirius leiden, ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren würde. Ich glaube, dass sie das erstmal auf Abstand probieren würde, damit sie sich nicht so überrumpelt fühlt. So würde es mir jedenfalls gehen.", meinte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Ich hoffe mal, dass die beiden das noch hinbekommen! Möglichst schnell!", meinte Tanja hibbelig.

„Du bist ganz darauf versessen sie kennen zu lernen, oder?", schmunzelte Harry.

„Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn du wüsstest, dass es noch einen Teil in deiner Familie gibt, der nicht auf Voldemort getrimmt ist!"

„Ich kenne das Gefühl nicht. Aber ich glaube schon, dass ich es zumindest probieren würde.", meinte er langsam.

„Siehst du, ich hab einfach immer Recht!", grinste sie, sah ihm in die Augen und verlor sich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in diesen wunderschönen grünen Augen, dann fasste sie sich wieder und streckte sich wieder der Sonne entgegen.

Er hingegen sah immer noch vollkommen perplex auf die Stelle, wo sie ihn mit ihren faszinierenden blauen Augen angesehen hatte. Erst als Ron sich lautstark bemerkbar machte und ihn was fragte, wurde er sich wieder bewusst, wo er war.

Währenddessen warfen sich Luna und Ginny viel sagende Blicke hinzu, sahen kurz Tanja an, die das mitbekommen hatte, die Augen verdrehte, aber trotz allem einen Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen bekam.

Sie redeten noch über Belangloses, spielten Snap explodiert und merkten gar nicht, wie schnell es Abend geworden war und sie sich auf den Weg nach drinnen machten. Dort wurden sie schon von fast versammelter Mannschaft und dem leckeren Geruch des Abendessens empfangen.

„Guten Abend allerseits!", rief Andy in die Runde, als sie mit einem, für die meisten Jugendlichen, fremden Mann die Küche betrat.

Tonks sprang auf und viel ihm um den Hals.

„_Dad_, hast du deinen Weg auch mal zu uns gefunden!"

„War ja nicht schwer, musste deiner Mutter nur ganz unauffällig folgen!", lachte er zurück, als er seine Tochter umarmte.

Nun standen die meisten auf und begrüßten Ted Tonks in der Küche des Grimmauld Place, es wurden noch einige vorgestellt, andere wurden begeistert von ihm begrüßt, wie zum Beispiel die anderen beiden Anwesenden der Black-Familie, währenddessen Arthur ihn vor Freude strahlend neben sich zog und ihn, allbekannt, mit Fragen über die Muggelwelt löcherte, was bei Susan am Anfang der Ferien leider fehlgeschlagen war.

„Bist du heute mit bei der Versammlung?", fragte Sirius seinen angeheirateten Cousin.

„Ich glaube schon. Obwohl ich nicht wirklich viel von dem verstehe, was ihr mir dabei erzählen wollt!", gab er grinsend zurück.

„Und das ausgerechnet heute, wo ich nicht da bin! Verdammter Mist!", grummelte Tonks.

„Was ist im Ministerium eigentlich gerade so wichtig, dass die die meisten von euch für Nachtschichten einberufen?", fragte Minerva, die ebenfalls schon essend am Tisch saß.

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Da ist irgendwas in den USA am Laufen und jetzt müssen wir sozusagen, auf Bereitschaft sein.", antwortete sie.

„Weißt du echt nichts genaues?", fragte die Matriarchin der Weasley-Familieweiter.

„Na ja, sie scheinen daran zu sein, ein paar Todesser zu fangen, die höchstwahrscheinlich aus England kommen. Warum wir denen nicht helfen sollen, ist mir ein Rätsel.", antwortete Kingsley für seine Kollegin.

„Was hilft es, wenn wir uns jetzt darüber aufregen?", meinte Minerva, stand auf und gab jedem der Jugendlichen, mit Ausnahme von Tanja, Luna und Ginny, einen dicken Umschlag.

Sie bedankten sich, während sie die Umschläge entgegennahmen und sahen nun etwas verzweifelt in die wartenden und gespannten Gesichter der Anwesenden.

„Sollen wir auslosen, wer zu erst aufmacht?", meinte Ron.

„Nicht nötig.", sagte Seamus, der Hermine ansah, die ihren vorsichtig öffnete.

„Auf in den Kampf!", murmelte auch Harry und öffnete seinerseits den Umschlag. Die anderen drei ließen sich auch breitschlagen und sahen sich ihre Ergebnisse der ZAG's an.

„Na ja, hätte schlimmer kommen können.", meinte Ron.

„Wie viele insgesamt?", fragte Hermine in die Runde.

„Also nachdem zu schließen, was hier drauf steht, lieg ich bei 14.", antwortete Harry.

„Und ihr drei?", fragte sie weiter.

„Bei 12.", kam es synchron von den dreien.

„Ok, ich hab 13 gehabt, lieg ich genau in der Mitte, oder? Wie sah es bei dir aus?", fragte Tanja.

„15", meinte sie, was für keinen der Anwesenden besonders spektakulär war.

„Na also, war es also doch nicht so katastrophal wie ihr erst geglaubt habt!", schmunzelte Minerva mit einem Blick auf Neville.

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich zu meiner Oma könnte? Ich glaube sie würde die Ergebnisse zu gerne sehen!", meinte er vorsichtig.

„Kein Problem. Ich sage ich Bescheid, dass du übermorgen vorbei kommst! In Ordnung?", sagte Minerva daraufhin.

„Und wäre es auch in Ordnung, wenn ich meinen Eltern einen Besuch abstatte?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Wenn du damit klar kommst, dass es gegen Nachmittag ist, kann ich dich hinbringen!", meinte Arthur.

„Was hast du denn morgen da zu suchen?", mischte sich Ginny ein.

„Ich muss was erledigen. Da hat irgendeiner was mit seinem Türschloss angestellt und da kann ich Hermine gleich mitnehmen.", antwortete er ihr.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Noch einer der übermorgen nach auswärts möchte?", fragte Kingsley in die Runde.

„Ähm, ja, wenn du schon so fragst!", meldete sich Luna.

„Sagt mal, wann wollte Albus ankommen?", fragte auf einmal Molly.

„Er müsste in einer halben Stunde hier sein, wieso fragst du?", wurde ihre Frage von ihrem ältesten Sohn beantwortet.

„Hat keinen besonderen Grund.", erwiderte sie.

„Professor McGonagall? Könnten Sie uns vielleicht sagen, wer uns dieses Jahr in VgddK unterrichtet?", warf Seamus ein.

„Tut mir leid, aber wir sind immer noch auf der Suche.", seufzte sie und warf einen bedauernden Blick in Richtung Remus, der diesen nur entschuldigend erwiderte.

„Na ja, solange es nicht Snape oder Umbridge ist, soll es mir Recht sein.", murmelte Ron.

„Keine Angst, _Professor_ Snape ist schon genug für den Orden eingespannt und ich glaube nicht, dass wir das den Schülern zumuten könnten, Dolores noch einmal auf Hogwarts unterrichten zu lassen.", wurde er von seiner Hauslehrerin beruhigt.

* * *

„Und Sie sind sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie nicht beitreten wollen?", fragte Albus Dumbledore die Frau, die gerade vor ihm in seinem Büro saß, während er sie mit einem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in den Augen ansah. 

„Professor Dumbledore, ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht so plötzlich entscheiden kann! Ich werde in meiner Heimat auch gebraucht!", antwortete sie ihm.

„Wenn Sie es so sehen, ist ihre Heimat eigentlich hier."

„Heimat ist relativ. Sicher, ich wurde in England geboren, bin hier bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr auch aufgewachsen, aber danach begann eine Odyssee für mich. Des Weiteren habe ich hier unter anderem die schlimmsten Jahre meines Lebens erlebt, wozu Voldemort auch einen großen Beitrag geleistet hat.", an ihrem Tonfall hätte er merken müssen, dass das Thema für sie eigentlich beendet war.

„Wenn aber Voldemort einen großen Teil Ihrer Kindheit ausgemacht hat, müssten Sie eigentlich willig sein, ihn zu bekämpfen!", er wollte ihre Entscheidung einfach nicht hinnehmen.

„Das schon, aber erstens habe ich noch keine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen, sondern nur um Zeit gebeten, diese zu treffen und zweitens würde ich von dieser Zeit jetzt gerne Gebrauch machen.", er war verdutzt. Hatte sie seine Gedanken in seinem Gesicht erkannt oder war es nur Zufall?

„Es wäre eine Schande auf Ihr Talent verzichten zu müssen.", seufzte er.

„Wie gesagt, ich werde Sie benachrichtigen, wenn ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe, aber nun entschuldigen Sie, ich muss zurück an die Arbeit. Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore.", sagte sie, stand auf, reichte ihm die Hand und war im Begriff mittels Flohpulver wieder zurück zu reisen.

„Auf ein hoffentlich baldiges Wiedersehen, Miss Black.", verabschiedete er sich ebenfalls.

Mit einem letzten Seufzen und einem traurigen Blick auf den Kamin, erhob er sich, schritt durch sein Büro und benutzte den Kamin um ebenfalls in den Grimmauld Place zu gelangen. Dort angekommen wurde er schon erwartet. Die Versammlung konnte also beginnen. Die Mitglieder verließen die Küche und ließen sich beschwerende Jugendliche zurück und traten in den Keller. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten begann Albus Dumbledore:

„Guten Abend. Verzeiht bitte meine Verspätung, aber ich hatte in Hogwarts noch etwas zu klären. Wie dem auch sei, freut es mich außerordentlich dich, Sirius, wieder in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen. Nun, lasst die Versammlung beginnen."

Er nickte Snape zu, der, nach einem letzten geschockten und hasserfüllten Blick auf Sirius, begann zu sprechen:

„Es stehen in nächster Zeit keine großen Attacken des dunklen Lords an. Jedenfalls ist mir nichts bekannt. Sicher, er plant etwas, aber bis jetzt hat noch keiner der Todesser etwas Genaues erfahren. Somit verhält er sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich ruhig. Des Weiteren ist er aber immer noch damit beschäftigt Todesser zu gewinnen. Er weitet seine Suche auch auf andere westliche Länder Europas aus sowie auf die USA. Meinem Wissen nach, hatte er damit aber noch keinen großen Erfolg."

„Benutzt er dieselbe Vorgehensweise wie hier?", fragte Bill, nachdem sein ehemaliger Zaubertränkeprofessor geendet hatte.

„Ja, er probiert es im Stillen zu machen, ohne große Aufmerksamkeit, wobei ich ausschließe, dass es zu hundert Prozent gelingen wird.", antworte er ihm.

„Noch irgendwelche Vorfälle?", fragte Dumbledore in die Runde.

„Kingsley und Nymphadora berichteten uns vorhin, dass sie im Ministerium auf Bereitschaft zu sein haben, da irgendetwas in den USA vor sich geht. Wir wissen aber noch nichts Genaueres.", bemerkte Arthur.

„Die Aktionen in den USA werden bestimmt aufgrund der Suche nach neuen Todessern stattfinden.", gab Susan ihre Gedanken kund.

„Gut möglich. Haben wir direkte Verbindungen in die United States?", kam es von Charlie.

„Noch nicht wirklich informationsreiche.", murmelte Albus, in Gedanken immer noch bei dem Gespräch in seinem Büro.

„Mal ein anderes Thema: Albus, wann gedenkst du, die Jugendlichen in die Sachen einzuweihen, die wir hier besprechen?", richtete Sirius seine Frage an Albus.

„Gute Frage.", murmelte Remus zustimmend.

„Sirius, bist du verrückt? Wir können ihnen doch nicht erzählen, was hier besprochen wird!", ereiferte sich Molly.

„Warum sollen wir es ihnen erzählen? Wie wäre es, wenn sie es persönlich hören würden?", erwiderte er.

„Ich weigere mich strikt zu glauben, dass du uns gerade vorgeschlagen hast, dass wir sie zu den Versammlungen lassen sollen!", empörte sie sich.

„Aber genau das meine ich! Sie sind an der Sache genauso beteiligt wie wir alle! Du kannst ihnen keine Informationen verweigern.", meinte er.

„Doch kann ich! Sie sind noch viel zu jung. Das sind doch noch alles Kinder!"

„Verdammt, es sind keine Kinder mehr! Ob nun biologisch, anatomisch oder psychisch gesehen. Du kannst sie als alles bezeichnen, aber nicht mehr als Kinder.", konterte er.

„Wenn sie eben keine Kinder mehr sind, sind sie immer noch viel zu jung, für die Versammlungen!", rief sie sichtlich geschockt.

„Alle von ihnen haben schon viel durchgemacht! Alles was sie hier erfahren, würde nur dazu beitragen, dass sie besser vorbereitet sind!", er konnte nicht fassen, dass Molly so einfältig war.

„Ach ja, was haben sie denn schon so Großartiges durchgemacht?", schrie sie ihren Gegenüber an.

„Ich glaube du weißt langsam nicht mehr, was du sagst! Aber in Ordnung du willst Beispiele: Harry musste sich schon öfter Voldemort stellen, as du es jemals tun wirst und selbst wenn du ihn mal treffen wirst, wirst du immer noch mindestens drei mal so alt sein und drei mal so gut vorbereitet sein, wie er es jemals sein wird. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass man ihn so ausschließt! Reicht es noch nicht? Ok, das nächste Beispiel: Neville hat seine Eltern, genauso wie Harry, im frühen Kindesalter verloren und ihm wird es immer wieder nachgesagt! Er musste sich vor kurzem auch dem, fast, Mörder seiner Eltern stellen und du glaubst, dass du ihn auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen kannst? Als nächstes Tanja: Sie wurde ihr ganzes Leben lang beschimpft, verhöhnt und verpönt, wegen etwas was ihre Eltern getan haben, wovon sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, geschweige denn Schuld trägt! Wenn es dir immer noch nicht reicht nehmen wir Luna: Ihre Eltern haben auch sehr unter dem Machtkampf von Voldemort gelitten, weil sie gegen ihn gekämpft haben, dann ist ihre Mutter bei einem Forschungsversuch zur endgültigen Vernichtung Voldemorts umgekommen. Glaubst du etwa immer noch, dass du das Recht hast deinen Kindern und den anderen zu verbieten etwas zu wissen!", er stand mittlerweile und schrie Molly aus vollem Leibe an.

Diese konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, da sie nicht wusste, was sie dem noch entgegen bringen konnte. Jedoch auch die anderen saßen da wie fest gefroren und waren über seine Worte mehr als schockiert. Zum einen, weil sie wussten, dass er Recht hatte und die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, zum anderen, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass er es ihnen so lautstark mitteilen musste. Auf einmal räusperte sich Remus, der sich als erstes wieder gefangen hatte.

„Also, wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Da muss ich ihm voll und ganz zustimmen."

* * *

„Mann, ich will endlich wissen, was die in so einer Versammlung zu bequatschen haben!", quengelte Tanja.

„Dito. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die uns in nächster Zeit in irgendeiner Weise irgendwas erzählen werden.", seufzte Harry.

„Und was ist, wenn wir Dumbledore mal ganz lieb fragen?", meinte Luna hoffnungsvoll.

„Vergiss es. Da hilft alles beten und betteln nichts!", zerschlug Ron ihre Hoffnung.

* * *

„Nun gut, da es von eurer Seite nichts mehr zu sagen gibt, denke ich, dass wir die Versammlung beenden können.", schloss Dumbledore, die kurze, wenn auch ereignisreiche Versammlung. Arthur hatte Molly in seinen Armen, die immer noch den Tränen nahe war, währenddessen sich Sirius für seinen harten, aber gerechtfertigten, Ton entschuldigt hatte, was sie jedoch nur mit einer Handbewegung wegwischte und meinte, dass sie es schon früher hätte einsehen müssen.

„Also, wer geht zu den Jugendlichen und überbringt die Nachricht?", fragte Remus gutgelaunt.

Sirius grinste ihn an und ging mit seinem besten Freund und Susan hoch, wo die Jugendlichen im Zimmer der Jungs saßen und sich über die Ungerechtigkeiten des Ordens unterhielten.

„Was denn? Seit ihr etwa schon fertig?", wunderte sich Luna.

„Nicht ohne Grund.", gab Sirius von sich, als er sich neben seinem Patensohn auf dessen Bett niederließ.

„Was ist denn los? Ist irgendwas passiert?", auf einmal saß Tanja kerzengerade und sah von Susan, die auf ihrem Stuhl verweilte zu Remus, der sich am Fußende von Nevilles Bett gesetzt hatte und zu Sirius, der nicht weit entfernt auf der anderen Seite neben Harry saß.

„Allerdings.", seufzte Remus, jedoch ohne ein kleines Lächeln verstecken zu können.

„Sirius, erklär du mal. Immerhin hast du es verzapft.", schmunzelte Susan.

„Was hast du angestellt?", fuhr Harry ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen dazwischen.

„Nichts weiter. Hatte nur eine kleine Diskussion mit Molly, in der es darum ging, ob man euch zu den Versammlungen lassen kann und wie es aussieht, hat sie sich geschlagen gegeben. Nichts besonderes also.", meinte er leichthin.

Er lehnte sich grinsend zurück und betrachtete die Wirkung seiner Worte. Die anwesenden Minderjährigen sahen ihn sprachlos an, nicht wissend ob er sie verarscht hatte oder ob er es ernst gemeint hatte. Ginny war die erste, die sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ey, verarsch mich nicht!"

„Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte Remus lächelnd dazwischen.

„Ich glaub das nicht! Unsere Gebete wurden echt erhört! Das ist genial!", kam es von Hermine, die lachend aufstand und mit Ginny einen Freudentanz aufführte.

„Das ist echt krass! Danke!", meinte Harry grinsend zu seinem Paten.

„Nichts zu danken. Das war einfach nötig.", meinte Charlie, der auf einmal zur Tür hereingekommen war, „Ich soll euch holen, da gibt es in der Küche irgendwas zu bequatschen."

„Na, wie habt ihr die Nachricht aufgenommen?", fragte Bill grinsend, als sie die Küche betraten.

„Sie waren zutiefst geschockt und haben leider abgelehnt.", meinte Sirius, gespielt niedergeschlagen.

„Wovon träumst du nachts!", grinste Harry und schlug seinem Paten spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Ich werde es mal offiziell machen.", unterbrach Albus, "Hiermit möchte ich alle hier anwesenden Minderjährigen, übermitteln, dass sie nun ohne wenn und aber an den Versammlungen teilnehmen dürfen. Jedoch möchte ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass ihr euch aus sämtlichen aktiven Ordenstätigkeiten herauszuhalten habt und an ihnen nicht teilnehmt. Ich lasse euch nur an den Versammlungen teilnehmen, wenn ihr mir versprecht nichts zu tun, wofür ihr nicht ausgebildet oder befugt seid. Eure Befugnisse beschränken sich nur darauf, Informationen von uns zu erhalten, verstanden?"

Von allen Jugendlichen kam zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Gut, wann die Versammlungen stattfinden, werdet ihr schon mitbekommen. Nun denn, euch noch eine gute Nacht.", mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und reiste per Kamin zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Mir reicht es für heute. Ich hau mich in die Federn.", meinte Harry und wurde von zustimmenden Gemurmel der anderen unterstützt. Und so gingen sie in ihre Schlafräume und rückten wieder einen Tag näher an ihre Rückreise nach Hogwarts.

* * *

_**TBC  
**_

* * *

_Ja, das war es mal wieder. ich weiß, in dem kapitel passiert eigentlich noch gar nichts, aber ich kann ja nicht alles so schnell aufeinander folgen lassen. Sonst überschlagen sich die Ereignisse ja noch! –grins-_

Und wie immer: **SCHÖN REVIEWN!**

Lovely Greetz, Liz!


	10. Godric's Home und the case of Pettigrew

Danke für das Review Tamy!

* * *

**Life in the Beginning of the War  
**  
_Kapitel 10  
_

* * *

Harry saß in der Küche und nippte an seiner Tasse Kaffee, als er die meisten anderen Ordensmitglieder grummelnd und vollkommen verschlafen in die Küche taumeln sah. 

„Harry? Sind dir noch irgendwelche Gründe eingefallen von unserem Vorhaben abzuweichen?", fragte Sirius sein Patenkind, als er sich auch in der Küche niederließ.

„Nein, ich hab noch mal drüber nachgedacht. Ist alles in Ordnung!", antwortete er ihm.

„Wovon redet ihr? Das klingt so geheimnisvoll!", warf Ron ein.

„Du solltest eben manchmal etwas besser zuhören!", entgegnete Tanja gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„Ja, ja. Du mich auch."

„Sagt mal ist das eine Epidemie?", fragte auf einmal Luna sichtlich genervt dazwischen.

„Das _‚Wir sind alle Morgenmuffel' – Syndrom_.", meinte Bill grinsend.

„Warum Morgenmuffel? Ich bin schon seit fast zwei Stunden wach!", wunderte sich Harry.

„Schläfst du nicht etwas zu wenig?", meinte Sirius Stirn runzelnd sein Patenkind ansehend dazwischen, da er bedachte, dass sie gestern erst nach Mitternacht ins Bett gegangen waren und es jetzt noch nicht einmal acht Uhr war.

„Lieber wenig, als gar nicht. Hey, guck mich nicht so an. Ich bekomme langsam wieder einen normalen Schlafrhythmus!"

Sirius sah ihn noch einmal kurz skeptisch und aufmerksam musternd an, als er von Bill etwas gefragt wurde.

„Sag mal, was meintest du vorhin?"

„Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir nachher nach Godric's Hollow gehen.", antwortete Harry für seinen Paten.

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wurden die beiden nicht von wenigen erstaunten Augenpaaren angesehen.

„Was denn? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", wunderte sich Harry über die erstaunten Blicke.

„Nein, das kam nur so überraschend, würde ich sagen.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Eigentlich nicht wirklich oder hast du das Gespräch an deinem ersten Abend hier schon vergessen?", wurde sie von Tanja gefragt.

„Welches Gespräch? Ach so, das meinst du. Na gut, wenn man es so sieht.", entgegnete sie immer noch mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn.

„Gibt es da was, wovon ich wissen müsste?", schaltete sich Molly ein.

„Nein, Mum.", kam es von Ginny, für ihre Mutter anscheinend einen Tick zu schnell.

„Also doch, nun was habt ihr diesmal wieder angestellt.", fragte sie, die Jugendlichen einen nach dem anderen gespannt musternd, während sie die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.

„_Nichts_.", sagte Ginny eindringlich.

„Könntet ihr mich freundlicherweise über die Bedeutung von diesem ‚Nichts' aufklären?"

„Muss ein ziemlich großes Nichts gewesen sein, wenn die Kleinen sich so ertappt angucken.", flüsterte Susan Sirius zu, worauf beide grinsen mussten, aber weiterhin der Unterhaltung folgten.

„Ihr braucht da gar nicht so zu grinsen! Hier geht es um eine ernste Sache!", fauchte Molly die beiden an.

„Du kannst nicht beurteilen, ob die Sache ernst ist, da du nicht weißt _worum_ es geht!", erwiderte Sirius ruhig.

„Na wenigstens probieren hier welche ansatzweise abzulenken.", grummelte Seamus sarkastisch.

„Hier wird nicht abgelenkt! Also was war los?", fragte Molly weiter.

„Nichts war los.", blieb Ginny bei ihrer Meinung, worauf Molly ihren Blick auf die anderen richtete.

„Ich stimme Ginny voll und ganz zu.", meinte Harry während der restliche Anteil Jugendlicher brav nickte.

„Ich habe darauf keine Lust, also wie wäre es, wenn ihr die Freundlichkeit besitzen würdet und einfach mit der Sprache raus rücken würdet!", langsam wurde Molly ungeduldig.

„Wir haben das Recht zu schweigen!", triumphierte nun Tanja.

„Könntet ihr aufhören Gericht zu spielen und mir langsam mal sagen, wo ihr wart, als wir die Versammlung hatten?", sie hatte Mühe ihre Stimme noch ruhig zu halten.

„Also jetzt weiß sie schon, wann wir da waren. Jetzt muss sie nur noch herauskriegen, wo.", grinste George.

„_George, überleg dir mit wem du sprichst_!"

„Ich glaube ihr macht das nur noch schlimmer.", meinte Susan, konnte ein Grinsen aber nicht unterdrücken.

„Woher weißt du wo wir waren?", wunderte sich ihr Sohn.

„Ich habe meine Quellen.", grinste sie teuflisch.

„Könntest du deiner Quelle dann unseren herzlichsten Dank ausrichten?", meinte Harry mit einem giftigen Blick Richtung Remus.

„Treibt es nicht zu weit! Auch ich habe eine Geduldsgrenze!", ereiferte sich Molly wiederum

„Die du immer ziemlich schnell überschreitest.", murmelte George seinem Zwillingsbruder zu, in Erinnerung an die unzähligen Male, in denen die beiden schon von ihr angeschrieen wurden.

„George, es reicht! Überleg dir gefälligst, wen du hier vor dir hast!", rief sie.

„Molly, beruhig dich, bitte.", bedeutete Susan ihr, da sie den ganzen Aufruhr nicht verstand.

„Wenn du es wissen willst, sie haben nichts angestellt, nichts beschädigt, keinem etwas getan, oder sonst irgendwas, wofür man sie anschreien müsste.", probierte Sirius sie im ruhigen beschwichtigenden Ton zu beruhigen, als er beobachtete wie die Jüngeren langsam aufstanden und sich allesamt in Richtung Tür bewegten.

„Also was war es nun?", fragte sie in etwas ruhigerem Ton und war geschockt, als sie sah, dass keiner der Angesprochenen mehr auf seinem Platz saß.

„Ähm, wir waren in der Bibliothek! Machs gut, Mum!", sagte Fred schnell, schloss die Tür, wonach man ihn nur noch die Treppe hinauf rennen hörte.

„In der Bibliothek? Was wollten sie denn da?", sie war ziemlich perplex.

„Ich denke es war einfach nur jugendliche Neugier.", meinte Susan nachdenklich.

„Da habt ihr wahrscheinlich Recht.", seufzte sie, worauf die anderen sich erleichterte Blicke zuwarfen.

„Wann wolltet ihr beide eigentlich los?", kam es nun von Bill in Richtung Sirius.

„Weiß nicht, so eine Weile vorm Mittagessen wahrscheinlich. Wieso fragst?"

„Nur so. hat keinen besonderen Grund. Wollte nur ein anderes Thema anfangen.", winkte er ab.

* * *

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, späten Vormittag würde ich vermuten, wieso fragst?", antwortete Harry seinem besten Freund. 

„Keine Ahnung, wollte es wahrscheinlich nur wissen.", erwiderte er Schulter zuckend.

„Ich glaube ja fast, dass es da noch einen anderen Grund gibt.", mutmaßte Neville.

„Ich hab echt nur gefragt! Ok, ja du könntest Recht haben, aber-", setzte Ron an.

„Du willst die beiden erstmal alleine hinlassen, oder?", beendete Luna seinen Satz.

„Hey, wir sind die einzigen, die-", fing Fred an.

„sich gegenseitig die Sätze beenden dürfen!", endete George.

„Und was ist, wenn-"

„wir das auch einfach machen?", ärgerten Tanja und Harry die Zwillinge.

„Das ist absolut hinterhältig!", riefen die Zwillinge synchron.

* * *

Siriusging unterdessen die Treppen zu den Zimmern hoch, in denenauch sein Patenkind gerade wohnte. Dortangekommen klopfte er und betrat das Zimmer.

„Was ist? Wollen wir?", fragte er Harry.

„Klar, wenn du willst.", antwortete er ihm, mit etwas Unbehagen in der Stimme, unterdessen er sich vorerst von seinen Freunden verabschiedete.

„Ich hab ihn so eingestellt, dass ihr ungefähr acht bis zehn Meter vor der Tür ankommen müsstet. Ich will ja nicht, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verrückt spielen.", meinte Remus und legte eine alte Zeitung vor die beiden auf den Tisch.

„Danke.", meinte Sirius, als er und Harry die Zeitung gleichzeitig berührten und schon das bekannte Gefühl hinter dem Nabel spürten.

* * *

Das erste, was er sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Er hätte erwartet, dass das Haus, er verbesserte sich innerlich, das Anwesen total heruntergekommen aussehen würde und es so aussehen würde, als ob es nicht mehr lange machen würde, jedoch sah es aus, als wäre der Hausherr bloß mal kurz in den Urlaub gefahren. Es sah ziemlich altertümlich aus, das ganze Haus und die Fensterläden waren in Pastell- und Erdtönen gehalten, während vor der Eingangstür Beete mit Rosen und, nicht sehr zu seiner Verwunderung, Lilien vorhanden waren. 

Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, sah kurz zu Sirius hoch, der ihm bedeutete, Richtung Eingangsportal zu gehen. Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung während Harry sich in der Gegend umsah. Kaum fünfzig Meter vom Haus entfernt befand sich ein Wald, der, im Gegensatz zum Verbotenen Wald in Hogwarts, friedlich und freundlich aussah. Er schaute über seine Schulter und sah dort eine Kleinstadt liegen, die ein Stück vom Anwesen entfernt lag. Sie begann mit schön gepflegten Vorstadthäusern und wandelte sich gen Horizont in mehrstöckige, ebenfalls ziemlich antik aussehende, Mehrfamilienhäuser um.

„Godric's Hollow ist eine gemischte Stadt. Dort leben Zauberer, Squibs und auch Muggel, die meisten sind welche, die Hexen oder Zauberer geheiratet haben oder andere, die in ihrer Linie keinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen haben oder einfach nur ihren muggelgeborenen Verwandten gefolgt sind. Die Stadt ist ein merkwürdiger Mix aus Muggel- und Zauberergesellschaft.", erklärte Sirius ihm, worauf er sich wunderte, dass das funktionieren konnte.

Ehe er sich versah, waren sie an der Treppe vor dem Eingang angekommen. Sie sahen sich noch einmal kurz an, bevor Harry voranging und mit der Hand gegen die Tür, Tor oder was auch immer, drückte. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen ließ sie sich ganz einfach öffnen. Er wartete bis sie sich ganz geöffnet hatte, als er langsam die Eingangshalle betrat.

Wiederum stockte ihm der Atem. Sie befanden sich in einem großen Raum, der fast einer Halle glich. Kaum waren sie eingetreten, zogen sich die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern wie von Geisterhand auf und die Tür hinter ihnen schlug ins Schloss, worauf Harry leicht zusammenzuckte. Die Wände waren ebenfalls in hellen, warmen Tönen gestrichen, während sich an den Fenstern dunkle Fensterrahmen und weinrote Vorhänge befanden. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich ein Kamin, der mit demselben Holz, wie die Fenster verziert war, während der Kamin selbst aus hellem Marmor, wie der Boden, bestand. Über dem Kamin hing ein ziemlich großes Bild, was momentan leer war.

Auf einmal hörte er aufgeregtes Quieken und es ertönte viermal ein ‚Plopp', als auf einmal vier Hauselfen vor ihnen standen.

„Mensch, Mickie, _beeil dich_.", fiepte eine der Elfen, was wahrscheinlich einem Flüstern gleichen sollte, bis es noch einmal ploppte und nun fünf Elfen in einem Abstand von zwei bis drei Metern vor ihnen standen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen in Godric's Home! Wir freuen uns außerordentlich Master Potter und seinen Gast hier begrüßen zu dürfen!", riefen die Fünf im Chor, währenddessen sie sich, bis ihre Nasenspitzen fast den Boden berührten, verbeugten.

Harry wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte, er machte den Mund auf, aber es kam gar kein Ton daraus. Er hatte schon geahnt, dass es Hauselfen geben musste, aber nicht vermutet, dass diese noch leben würden.

Eine der Hauselfen, sie musste weiblich sein, denn sie trug ein süßes kleines rotes Kleid, hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie Harry ansah. Dies verwunderte ihn, was ihn jedoch noch mehr wunderte war, dass alle fünf vernünftige Kleidung trugen und nicht irgendwelche Geschirrhandtücher oder andere Fetzen, die er bei anderen Hauselfen gesehen hatte.

„Dürfen wir uns vorstellen? Mein Name ist Wandy, das neben mir ist Peppi, das Mickie, Woppi und Heppie.", stellte sie die Anwesenden Hauselfen vor.

„Haben sie irgendwelche Wünsche, Master Potter?", fragte sie ihn und man sah ihr an, dass sie ganz scharf darauf war, endlich mal wieder etwas für einen Potter zu tun.

„Ähm, ich würdees vorziehen, wenn ihr meinen Vornamen benutzen würdet.", gab er vollkommen verdutzt von sich, während Sirius neben ihm stand und von einem stillen Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde.

„Was lachst du so?", fragte er ihn daraufhin.

„Nichts weiter. Du siehst nur so aus, als ob du noch nie Hauselfen gesehen hättest.", gab er von sich.

„Gesehen hab ich schon welche, aber keine, die plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet vor mir auftauchen.", gab er zurück.

„Es tut uns leid, wenn wir sie erschreckt haben, Master Po-, äh Harry.", gab ein Elf von sich, der ihm als Woppi vorgestellt wurde.

„Muss euch nicht Leid tun, ich hab bloß nicht erwartet, dass es hier noch Hauselfen gibt."

„Warum sollte es hier keine geben?", wunderte sich einer von ihnen.

„Weil das Haus schon eine Weile leer steht?", fragte er zurück.

„Wir haben es zu unserer Aufgabe gemacht, dass Haus weiterhin solange sauber zu halten, bis der nächste Erbe hier einzieht und uns spezielle Aufgaben gibt.", wurde ihm mit einer leichten Verbeugung erklärt.

„Und warum habt ihr alle ordentliche Kleidung an, wenn man fragen darf?", wunderte er sich.

„Weil wir freie Elfen sind, Master. Wir arbeiten freiwillig hier."

„Wunder dich jetzt nicht, hier gab es schon freie Hauselfen, als dein Dad noch Quark im Schaufenster war.", erklärte Sirius ihm, auf seinen verwunderten Blick hin.

„Gut, dann kann ich Hermine ja mitnehmen, ohne, dass sie mir den Kopf abreißt.", grinste er, als er auf einmal ein Räuspern aus dem eben noch leer stehendem Portrait über dem Kamin hörte.

„Harry Potter, wie schön, dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen.", sagte der Mann in dem Rahmen, der neben einer Frau an einem Tisch saß und anscheinend Tee trank.

„Godric Gryffindor mit seiner Frau Lillith.", flüsterte ihm Sirius zu.

„Guten Tag.", meinte er ehrfürchtig, vor dem Gründer seines Hauses stehend.

„Oh, wen hast du uns denn da mitgebracht?", meinte die Frau entzückt, nachdem sie ihn ebenfalls herzlich begrüßt hatte.

„Einen wunderschönen Tag, Lillith, Godric.", antwortete Sirius, eine leichte Verbeugung andeutend.

„AchMr Black, wir haben uns aber schon eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen.", meinte er fröhlich.

„Ja, es war ganz schön ruhig in den letzten Jahren.", setzte sie seufzend hinzu.

„Aber nun gut. Ich nehme an du bist mit deinem Patensohn hier, um ihm das Anwesen zu zeigen?", mutmaßte Godric.

„Genau deswegen.", bestätigte er Godrics Vermutungen.

„Wenn das so ist, wünschen wir euch viel Spaß!", zwinkerte ihnen dessen Frau zu.

„Haben die Herren schon gefrühstückt?", schaltete sich eine der Elfen ein.

„Ihr hattet echt nicht viel zu tun, oder? Aber nein, haben wir nicht.", antwortete Harry lächelnd.

„Gut, dann kümmern wir uns darum. Wo wünschen Sie zu speisen?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sagst du?", fragte er Richtung Sirius.

„Draußen?"

„In Ordnung. Wir bereiten alles soweit vor!", quiekte Wandy aufgeregt und alle fünf verschwanden mit einem ‚_Plopp'_.

„Wollen wir weiter?", wurde er von Sirius aus seiner Starre gerissen. Er nickte ihm zu und Sirius deutete auf den Gang zu seiner rechten Seite.

„Aber, wenn sie frei sind, könnten sie doch einfach gehen, oder?", meinte Harry nachdenklich mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Sirius.

„Das schon, aber sie haben immer gern hier gearbeitet. Deine Großeltern und Eltern sind immer vernünftig mit ihnen umgegangen, warum sollten sie also weggehen?"

Sie waren am Ende des Ganges angekommen und befanden sich in einem großen ziemlich gemütlich aussehenden Wohnzimmer. Es standen zwei Dreisitzer- Sofas, ebenfalls in dunklem Rot, mit einem Schaukelstuhl und einem Sessel um einen dunklen Couchtisch mit Milchglas in der Mitte. Auf diesem stand eine beige Vase, passend zum Teppich, mit weißen Orchideen. Am Kopfende des Tisches, wo der Sessel stand, befand sich ein Kamin, auf dem ein Blumentopf stand. Darüber hingen mehrere große Fotorahmen. Auf dem Kamin selbst, waren vereinzelte Fotorahmen angeordnet. Neugierig ging er zu diesen und besah sich zuerst die kleinen Rahmen. Was er dort sah, ließen ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Dort saßen zwei, relativ noch junge Menschen, die er Ende zwanzig schätzen würde, mit zwei Kindern mit rabenschwarzen Haaren auf einer Bank im Park.

Der kleine Junge, er würde ihn auf vier oder fünf schätzen, saß neben seinen Eltern und streckte seiner Schwester, die er auf elf oder zwölf schätzte, die Zunge raus, worauf seine Eltern nur lachen konnten. Es sah so aus, als würden die beiden anfangen zu zanken, was die Mutter mit einem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick beendete. Er sah sich das Datum an. 8. August 1974. irgendwas sagte das Datum ihm, aber er kam nicht drauf.

„James' fünfter Geburtstag.", erklärte Sirius ihm, der neben ihm stand und sich ebenfalls einige Fotos ansah.

Ihm war klar, dass der kleine Junge sein Vater war. Er hatte genauso ausgesehen. Was ihn verwunderte war, das Mädchen auf dem Foto. Er sah Sirius fragend an.

„Faith Amanda Potter. Deine Tante.", erklärte er ihm.

„Meine Tante? Dann hab ich doch noch lebende Verwandte?"

Sirius schüttelte traurig den Kopf, was ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie alt sie auf dem Foto war. Lass mich überlegen. James ist am 8.8. geboren worden. Sie irgendwann Mitte März. Sie müsste da ungefähr elfeinhalb gewesen sein. Dann müssten das die Sommerferien vor ihrem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen sein."

„Was ist passiert?", er traute sich kaum zu fragen, da er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte und genau so hörte sich auch seine Stimme an, stammelnd und leise.

„Am Anfang von unseren Ferien zum siebten Schuljahr, wurden die vier im Urlaub in Irland angegriffen. James und Faith wurden schwer verletzt ins St. Mungo eingeliefert. Sie hat es nicht mehr geschafft.", antwortete er ihm leise.

Nun stiegen ihm doch die Tränen in die Augen, wenn er sich das Foto ansah, wo sie alle lachend beieinander saßen. Sirius kam zu ihm und nahm ihn in die Arme. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Voldemort ihm wirklich alle seine Familienmitglieder genommen hatte. Seine Wut auf ihn und die Todesser stieg immer weiter an.

Er wusste nicht wie lange sie dagestanden hatten, nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihnen vor, löste er sich aus der Umarmung, sah seinen Paten noch einmal traurig lächelnd an und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Langsam besah er sich die anderen Fotos. Da war ein Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern, neben dem seiner Großeltern und drei Fotos, in denen glückliche Eltern ihre Neugeborenen in den Armen hielten. Unter all diesen Fotos stand das Datum, mit dem dazugehörigen Ereignis in Gold verschnörkelter Schrift. Bei dem Foto seines Vaters musste er grinsen, da dieser dort aus vollem Halse zu schreien schien.

Er wandte seinen Blick den großen Fotorahmen zu und ihm blieb auf einmal die Spucke weg. Es waren alles Bilder aus Hogwarts mit, für ihn teilweise, bekannten Gesichtern, die alle ausgelassen und fröhlich wirkten. Auf dem einen war Hagrid drauf und neben ihm standen zwei Jugendliche, Ende fünfzehn, wovon der eine auf den Schultern des anderen stand, um ansatzweise die Größe von Hagrid zu erreichen. Der obere von beiden kam auf einmal mächtig ins straucheln und fiel, seinen Träger mitreißend, um. Beide richteten sich, die Köpfe vor Schmerz reibend auf und versanken in einem Lachanfall.

Auf einem daneben sah er mehrere Jugendliche auf der Wiese am See sitzen, die sich lachend unterhielten, als auf einmal eine Frau, die er als seine Mutter erkannte, nach einem viel sagenden Blick seines Vaters aufsprang und lachend wegrannte. Er rannte hinterher, während sich die anderen auf der Decke vor Lachen kugelten. Als er sie gefangen hatte, ging er, mit einer sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrenden Lily auf den Armen, Richtung See. Mit einem letzten teuflischen Grinsen warf er sie, in den See, jedoch nicht bedenkend, dass sie ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte und mit ins Wasser zog.

Auf anderen sah man, wie sich Personen Streiche spielten, sich spielerisch schlugen oder in dem Fall von einem Bild, anscheinend gerade Pantomime spielten, was er urkomisch fand.

Jedoch das eine Bild hatte es ihm angetan. Auf dem saßen seine Eltern auf einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum, Lily auf seinem Schoß, und lächelten sich verliebt an.

Lächelnd wandte er sich ab und sah Sirius an.

„Wer zum Teufel fotografiert das alles?"

„Na ja, wenn man davon absieht, dass Susan und Al ziemlich scharf auf Fotos waren. Eigentlich wir alle mal. Der Fotoapparat unser ständiger Begleiter. Manche von denen sind auch im Unterricht gemacht worden.", er deutete auf ein Bild.

Es zeigte die hinterste Reihe im Geschichtsklassenraum. Dort saßen, oder besser lagen, mehrere Personen vollkommen synchron mit verschränkten Armen und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Er erkannte in ihnen seinen Vater, neben diesem Remus und Sirius, eine Person die Susan ziemlich ähnlich sah, Alice und Frank Longbottom.

„Hm, die Nacht durchgefeiert?", mutmaßte Harry, worauf Sirius nur nickte.

Nachdem er sich die Fotos durchweg angesehen hatte, wendete er seinen Blick in die andere Richtung. Ein Stück neben der Sitzgruppe, ging der Teppich in Parkett über und gab den Blick auf die Terrasse frei. Da Sirius meinte, dass sie draußen essen würden, sah er sich weiter um. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite vom Kamin befand sich eine Anbauwand aus dunklem Holz. Schränke mit Gläsern und einer Bar, in der er Alkohol vermutete befanden sich dort, genauso wie einige Souvenirs und Bücher.

Sich weiter umdrehend sah er an einer Wand einen Wandteppich mit einem Stammbaum hängen. Dieser war etwas heller, als die Sofas, und auf ihm befanden sich in goldener, verschnörkelter Schrift, alle Namen seiner Ahnen. Er ging zu diesem und besah ihn sich genauer. Weiter unten, bei ihm ungefähr auf Brusthöhe, standen die Namen, die er vermutet hatte.

_Edward S. Potter_ und _Amanda J. Smith_ wurden durch eine gestrichelte Doppellinie verbunden. Er sah das Todesdatum: _05. Juli 1986_. Das musste der Tag sein, von dem Sirius ihm erzählt hatte. Unter ihnen befanden sich die Namen _Faith A. Potter_ und _James E. Potter_. Bei seiner Tante war das Todesdatum genau dasselbe, wie bei seinen Großeltern. Über diesem stand ihr Geburtsdatum, der _17.03.1963_. Sein Vater wurde wiederum mit dem Namen _Lillian E. Evans_ verbunden, deren Todesdatum, genau wie das seines Vaters, der _31.10.1989_ war. Er sah seinen Namen als letzten verbliebenen Potter stehen. _Harry J. Potter, geb. 31.07.1988_. Er besah sich die Verbindungen zu anderen Familien genauer. Auf einmal stockte er in seiner Bewegung. Die Schwester seines Urgroßvaters hatte ein Kind bekommen unter dem der Name _Minerva McGonagall_ stand. Das hieße dann wohl, dass seine Hauslehrerin seine Cousine dritten Grades sein musste.

„Ja, wer hätte gedacht, dass in deinen Adern dasselbe Blut wie in der sonst so strengen Professor McGonagall fließt.", meinte er grinsend.

„Obwohl, so abwegig ist das gar nicht.", murmelte Harry nachdenklich, „Wenn ich den Blick bedenke, den sie mir immer zuwirft, wenn mir was passiert ist."

Nachdem er seinen Gedankengang beendet hatte, beschlossen die beiden sich oben umzusehen. Sirius führte ihn den Gang in die Eingangshalle entlang und ging nun durch den rechten Durchgang. Er sah eine weitläufige Treppe in das obere Geschoss führen, während er Gang weiterging und sich dort noch andere Zimmer befanden. Was ihn jedoch erst brennend interessierte, waren die oberen Zimmer. So ging er bedächtigen Schrittes die Stufen hoch, um ins obere Stockwerk zu gelangen.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe befanden sich mehrere Türen, in größerem Abstand zueinander. Zwischen ihnen hingen Gemälde mit Stillleben oder anderem darauf, was er erstmal nicht so genau betrachtete.

„Das ist das große Badezimmer, das Schlafzimmer, ehemals Faiths Zimmer, das ehemalige Zimmer von deinem Dad, das dann zu deinem wurde und zwei Gästezimmer und dann noch das Arbeitszimmer.", erklärte er ihm, während er auf verschiedene Türen zeigte.

Er kam irgendwie gar nicht so schnell mit und dachte sich, dass er erkennen würde, welches Zimmer welches war und widmete sich der ersten Tür.

Er hatte das Schlafzimmer getroffen. Dort stand ein großes Himmelbett aus, im Gegensatz zur restlichen Einrichtung, hellerem Holz, mit leicht gelbem Baldachin und dazugehöriger Tagesdecke. Dem gegenüber befand sich ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, neben denen links zwei Türen abgingen. Die eine führte in einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, während die andere zu einer Miniaturausführung eines Badezimmers führte. Es war nicht wirklich klein, es hätten bequem drei Leute drin stehen können, jedoch befanden sich in diesem nur ein Waschbecken, eine Toilette und eine geräumige Dusche.

Neugierig mehr von dem Haus zu sehen ging er hinaus in den Flur und betrat das gegenüberliegende Zimmer. Er blieb mitten in der Bewegung stocken, als er in dem Zimmer einen Wickeltisch, eine Wiege, hellblaue Tapete mit süßen Mustern und eine Ansammlung von Kuscheltieren und anderem Spielzeug vorfand. Er ging langsam in das Zimmer und sah sich genauer um. Einige der Kuscheltiere kamen ihm benutzter als andere vor. Logisch, da ein kleines Kind immer seine Favoriten hatte.

Er verbrachte eine Weile in seinem Kleinkindzimmer, bis er sich schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, dass er wahrscheinlich immer noch hier wohnen könnte und es nach seinem Geschmack umgestalten könnte. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die zweifellos seinem Paten gehörte und ihn beruhigen sollte. Es erreichte auch teilweise die Wirkung, die es erreichen sollte.

Die Gästezimmer waren nichts spannendes, da er die Personen wahrscheinlich nur flüchtig kannte, die dort genächtigt hatten. Das Badezimmer war genau nach seinen Erwartungen riesig, mit einer Badewanne, die einem kleinen Swimmingpool glich und einer großen geräumigen Dusche, einem Waschbecken, mit dazupassendem Spiegelschrank und einer Toilette. Der Boden war mit dunkelroten Flauschteppichen ausgelegt. Er hatte sich anfangs über die Gryffindorfarben gewundert, jedoch hatte er gemerkt, dass er sich in einem Haus befand, in dem zum größten Teil nur Gryffins gelebt hatten.

Das nächste, was er sich besah, war das Arbeitszimmer. Er öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Der Boden war mit Parkett ausgelegt, während in der Mitte des Raumes sich ein ziemlich massiger Schreibtisch befand, der zum Fenster zeigte. An der einen Seite des Tisches befanden sich Regale mit Akten. Er sah grob darüber und merkte sehr schnell, dass hier einer ohne deutlich zusehendes System sortiert haben musste. Was er erkennen konnte, waren Berichte von Auroren, mit Jahreszahlen und Monatsangaben sowie Zeitungsausschnitte und Krankenakten und Vorstrafenregister. Während er mit konzentriertem Blick die Reihe langging hörte er auf einmal ein Räuspern hinter sich.

„Was ich dir dazu noch sagen wollte, ist, dass du da vor deiner Volljährigkeit eigentlich noch nichts dran zu suchen hast.", belehrte ihn Sirius, was nicht sehr überzeugend klang.

„Und warum grinst du dann so?", fragte er milde beeindruckt, ging aber, nach einem gespielt bösen Blick von seinem Paten, weiter. Er hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass es sowohl im Schlafzimmer, einem der Gästezimmer und hier einen Balkon gab. Er ging zum selbigen, öffnete diesen und trat hinaus an die frische Luft. Ein leichter Windhauch umspielte ihn, als er kurz die Augen schloss und die Nase gen Himmel hielt. Danach öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah hinunter auf die Anlage, die vor ihm lag. Ihm stockte der Atem. Auf der einen Seite ging der Wald, welchen er vorhin schon gesehen hatte, weiter, während dort noch ein kleiner See befand. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und sah eine große Grasfläche, die mit einer Linie von Sand abgetrennt wurde. Er identifizierte das mal als Quidditchfeld.

Auf einmal hörte er seinen Magen rumoren und ging mit Sirius zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie durch die Terrassentür zu einer gemütlich aussehenden Holzsitzgarnitur kamen, von der ihnen schon der verführerische Geruch von Kaffee, Brötchen, Rühreiern und gebratenem Schinken entgegen stieg.

Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, erschien eine der Hauselfen und ließ mit einem Schnipsen ihres Fingers sich den Kaffee von selbst eingießen. Sie fragte noch nach weiteren Wünschen und verschwand mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, nachdem beide dankend abgelehnt hatten.

„Also, ich hab eher erwartet, dass es hier katastrophal aussehen muss, aber das es so, na ja, bewohnt aussieht, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Die Hauselfen tun alles, um das Haus auf Vordermann zu bringen. Außerdem haben sie ja eigentlich nichts weiter zu tun."

„Ja, aber wenn diese fünf Elfen das alles hier sauber machen müssen, haben sie doch ganz schön zu tun, oder?"

„Es sind ja nicht nur fünf. Sie sind in verschiedene Gruppen eingeteilt.", erklärte Sirius ihm.

„Und wie viele sind es ungefähr?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Aber ich glaube so um die zwanzig werden es schon sein."

„So viele?"

„Warum so viele? Es gibt durchaus Anwesen, die um die fünfzig oder hundert haben. Hogwarts zum Beispiel."

„Stimmt. Was ist im Erdgeschoss eigentlich noch alles? Und wenn ich richtig geguckt habe, gab es da noch einen Dachboden."

„Im Erdgeschoss ist auf dem linken Gang noch die Bibliothek und ein Trainingsraum. Und beim Wohnzimmer hinten durch kommt noch die Treppe, die in den Keller und die Küche führt und noch ein großes Esszimmer oder eine Halle, wie du es nennen willst. Im Keller ist eigentlich nichts weiter. Abstellraum und die Räume, wo die Hauselfen schlafen, ihre Sachen aufbewahren und wo das ganze Putzzeug steht. Und auf dem Dachboden befindet sich noch so was wie ein Minigemeinschaftsraum. Die Experimentierküche für die ‚Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH'.", erzählte er ihm.

„Ach so, also ich glaube ich werde gemeuchelt, wenn die Bibliothek ungesehen bleibt.", grinste Harry.

„Glaube ich allerdings auch.", grinste er zurück.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es schon fast vier Uhr nachmittags war. etwas verwundert dachte er darüber nach und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie wirklich ziemlich viel Zeit hier verbracht hatten.

Er nahm sich vor, dass er seine Freunde nicht mehr allzu lang auf eine Berichterstattung warten lassen wollen würde und ging mit Sirius, nachdem sie das Essen beendet hatten, Richtung Bibliothek. Sie war überwältigend. Überall standen Bücher über Bücher. Der Raum an sich war ungefähr fünf bis sieben Meter hoch und es erstreckten sich bis zur Decke Regale mit Büchern. Diese waren nach verschiedenen Themengebieten sortiert. Von Verteidigung, Mythologie, magischen Geschöpfen und Lexika bis hinzu Kräuterkunde, Heilmagie, Büchern über Politik und sogar einigen wissenschaftlichen Muggelwerken. Er kam aus dem Staunen überhaupt nicht mehr raus. In dem Bereich unter dem Fenster befand sich ebenfalls, der im Wohnzimmer ähnlichen, eine Sitzgruppe, auf der locker zehn Mann Platz hätten. Daneben befand sich ein großer Schreibtisch, um Platz zum Arbeiten zu haben. Er dachte sich, dass er das noch mal mit Hilfestellung ausführlich betrachten würde und ging weiter zum Trainingsraum.

Dieser war ebenfalls ziemlich groß. Es stand eine Bank an einer Wand, worauf man anscheinend Pause machen konnte. In einer Ecke befand sich ein Stapel Matten, damit man beim trainieren nicht weiter verletzt wurde und weich aufschlug. In dem großen Wandschrank befanden sich einige, wie er feststellte, stumpfe Waffen zu Üben und einige Dummies, die auch schon ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen aussahen. Er wunderte sich noch einen Moment über die hohen Räume, als er einsah, dass die Treppe etwas höher war, als gewöhnlich und man Räume ja außerdem magisch vergrößern konnte. Nicht, dass das Anwesen das nötig gehabt hätte.

Er beschloss, dass es für ihn erstmal weniger interessant ist, die Küche zu besichtigen. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie erschöpft er eigentlich war. Na gut, so viel waren sie nicht gelaufen, aber das alles hier erstmal aufzunehmen und zu verkraften, kostete ihn schon eine Menge Kraft.

Nach einem Blick zu Sirius, beschlossen beide, dass es für heute reichen sollte und so gingen sie in die Eingangshalle, wo sich, wie sein Pate ihm erklärte, der Reisekamin befand. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch von den Hauselfen, denen sie versprachen bald wieder zu kommen. In der Halle angekommen, wartete Godric schon gespannt auf seinen ersten Eindruck.

„Und? Wie gefällt es dir hier?"

„Also, dafür, dass ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herausgekommen bin, ist es hier wirklich schön."

„Das freut mich. Es wurde mit viel Liebe eingerichtet.", lächelte ihn Lillith an.

„Und nun wollt ihr wieder da hin zurückgehen, wo ihr hergekommen seid und Bericht erstatten?", zwinkerte ihm Godric zu.

„Genau. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich das so praktisch macht, wenn ich keinem erzähle wie es hier war. Obwohl, warum die anderen nicht im Dunkeln tappen lassen?", grinste er, hatte aber nicht einen Moment daran gedacht, es seinen Freunden zu verheimlichen.

„Also werden wir demnächst mit weiterem Besuch rechnen dürfen?", fragte Godrics Frau entzückt und voller Vorfreude.

„Das ist stark anzunehmen.", meinte Sirius.

„Bestellt doch Remus und Minerva noch allerliebste Grüße von uns, wenn ihr sie seht, in Ordnung?", sagte sie als Abschiedswort.

Beide nickten zustimmend, verabschiedeten sich und reisten per Flohpulver zurück zum Grimmauld Place.Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch richtete er sich wieder auf, da er nach der Reise mit dem Flohpulver unsanft auf die Nase gefallen war, und wischte sich den Ruß von der Kleidung. Er sah in die fragenden Gesichter der Erwachsenen, dachte sich aber, dass Sirius den Teil übernehmen könnte und fragte, wo seine Freunde zu finden waren.

„Sie müssten im Garten sein, glaub ich zumindest. Da waren sie jedenfalls noch vor einer Stunde.", antwortete ihm Susan. Er bedankte sich und ging nach draußen, um seine Freunde wieder zu sehen. Kaum im Garten angekommen, wurde er schon voller Elan auf die Decke gezogen, währenddessen sich alle um ihn herum versammelten. Tanja und Hermine schüttelten dabei nur die Köpfe, ließen sich aber ebenfalls in seiner näheren Umgebung nieder und lauschten gespannt.

„Und?", fragte Ron als erster.

„Was und?", kam die gespielt ahnungslose Antwort.

„Ich will wissen, wie es gelaufen ist, usw.", bekam er die Antwort.

„Gelaufen ist es echt super. Also ich war vollkommen platt. Ich bin aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herausgekommen, echt nicht. Das ist total gemütlich da und vor allen Dingen sieht das Anwesen, man kann schon gar nicht mehr Haus sagen, so aus als ob, der Hausherr erst vor kurzem in Urlaub gefahren ist."

„Wie geht das denn? Zaubersprüche zur Reinigung?", fragte Ginny dazwischen.

„Nein, Hauselfen. Hermine sag nichts, sie sind allesamt frei, werden bezahlt und können gehen, wann sie wollen. Sie arbeiten freiwillig dort.", beschwichtigte er Hermine, die schon zu einer Moralpredigt ansetzen wollte.

„So was gibt es?", wunderte sie sich daraufhin, was er mit einem Nicken beantwortete und ihr erklärte, dass sie alle normale Kleidung trugen, sofern man Hauselfenkleidung als normal bezeichnen konnte.

„Du siehst aber irgendwie nachdenklich aus. Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Tanja leise.

„Nein, passiert ist nichts."

„Aber?", warf Seamus ein.

„Es ist nur merkwürdig. Da weißt du fast dein ganzes Leben gar nichts über deine Familie und dann auf einmal bekommst du da so einen Informationenüberschuss. Von der Kindheit meines Vaters über die Zeit in Hogwarts. Ist eigentlich von allem etwas.", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Ist das nicht gut, wenn du es weißt oder kam dir das nur alles zu plötzlich?", fragte Neville vorsichtig.

„Es ist nämlich so, dass mein Vater noch eine Schwester hatte."

Man konnte in den Gesichtern der anderen erkennen, dass sie ziemlich geschockt waren. Davon hatte keiner von ihnen gewusst.

„Bezieht sich das ‚hatte' darauf, dass dein Vater tot ist, oder-", setzte Luna vorsichtig an.

„Nein eher, dass auch sie schon gestorben ist.", nach fragenden Blicken seiner Freunde fuhr er fort: „So wie Sirius es mir erzählt hat, müsste sie ungefähr sechseinhalb Jahre älter gewesen sein, als er. Und dann in den Sommerferien vom siebten zum sechsten Schuljahr, meiner Eltern, haben die vier Urlaub in Irland gemacht und wurden dort von Todessern oder Voldemort persönlich, was weiß ich, überfallen. Meine Großeltern sind sofort gestorben und die beiden anderen wurden ins Mungo gebracht, wo meine Tante ihren Verletzungen erlag."

„In dem Jahr ist dein Dad siebzehn geworden, oder?", fuhr auf einmal Hermine dazwischen.

„Ja, lass mich überlegen, doch stimmt, hast Recht, wieso fragst du?"

„Was war dein Großvater von Beruf?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich verstehe auch nicht ganz worauf du hinaus willst.", antwortete er verwirrt.

„Na sie haben uns doch erzählt, dass es vor der Wahl von Fudge einen Übergangsminister gab, der drei Jahre im Amt war, da der vorhergehende Minister gestorben sei. Außerdem hat Andy so merkwürdig geguckt, als sie uns erzählt hat, dass irgendein Reporter sozusagen der Privatreporter von diesem Minister war. könnte doch vielleicht sein, dass-", erklärte sie wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

„Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder? Ich meine mal wenn, hätten wir das bestimmt mitbekommen, oder?"

„Na, weiß einer von euch den Namen des früheren Ministers? Ich für meinen Teil weiß nur, dass er erfolgreiche Schritte gegen Voldemort eingeleitet hat.", blieb sie bei ihrer These.

„Also, eigentlich müsste es einen Zeitungsartikel davon geben. Ich meine mal, die haben selbst früher alle Todesopfer in Zeitungen bekannt gegeben und wenn er wirklich Minister war, müsste es darin stehen, oder?", meinte Tanja langsam.

„In dem Arbeitszimmer im Obergeschoss standen Zeitungsartikel in so einem Regal mit Akten. Vielleicht ist der dabei.", sagte Harry.

„Gut, also wenn du das nächste mal da bist, könntest du vielleicht so lieb sein und mal gucken?", warf Tanja an Harry gewandt ein.

„Ich werde mal sehen, obwohl mir Sirius nahe gelegt hat, dass ich da eigentlich noch nichts verloren hab. Hat er aber nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. Ach übrigens, die Bibliothek ist riesig! Ich hab sie mir nicht genau angeguckt. Das wollte ich lieber mit Hilfestellung machen."

„Meinst du etwa, dass du uns mitnehmen willst?"

„Ja, Herm, das meine ich. Außerdem freuen sich Wandy und Lillith schon total auf Besuch.", grinste er.

„Wer?", wunderte sich Neville.

„Lillith ist die Frau von Godric Gryffindor und Wandy ist die Hauselfe, die für die ganze Küche zuständig ist. Was meint ihr denn, wie sie sich gefreut hat, dass sie wieder mal was tun konnte."

„Wie jetzt, die Frau von Gryffindor?", hinterfragte Ron verwirrt.

„Neville, du hast uns doch erzählt, dass in der Eingangshalle ein Portrait von Gryffindor hängt, oder? Na ja, seine Frau ist auch mit drauf.", erwiderte er grinsend über die erstaunten Gesichter.

„Echt, das ist wahr? Ist ja genial. Und wie sind die beiden so?", Hermine wurde wieder von ihrem Wissensdurst gepackt.

„Also begrüßt haben die beiden uns total freundlich. So, als ob die beiden schon darauf gewartet haben, dass endlich mal wieder was los ist.", grinste Harry.

„Muss in den letzten Jahren echt langweilig gewesen sein. Ich meine mal, wenn ich mich fünfzehn Jahre lang nur mit Hauselfen unterhalten würde.", meinte Tanja.

„Und von der Einrichtung her?", mischte sich Hermine ein.

„Also erst hab ich mich über das ganze rot gewundert, dann ist mir klar geworden, dass es ja ein Haus voller Gryffins ist. Also total gemütlich. Helle Wände, zum Teil rote Vorhänge, das meiste aus dunklem Holz. Wirkt aber nicht erdrückend. Und in jedem Zimmer Pflanzen. Also ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen."

„Klingt gut. Obwohl ich nicht wirklich auf rot stehe.", murmelte Luna.

„Deswegen bist du ja auch in Ravenclaw.", grinste Ron zurück.

„Ja, jetzt mach mir auch noch Vorwürfe! Ich hab ja so schon nicht genug zu leiden!", rief sie gespielt böse, worauf alle anfingen zu lachen.

„Boah, weißt du eigentlich, wie lange du weg warst?", meinte Seamus auf einmal, mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Also ich weiß, dass wir so um neun los sind und ungefähr um vier Uhr nachmittags wieder hier waren! Wieso fragst? Hast du mich etwa vermisst?"

„Ja, ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen.", meinte er theatralisch, worauf Harry zu ihm kam und ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Oh, alles wird gut, hörst du? Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da.", schluchzte er gespielt.

„Schön zu sehen, dass ihr euch gefunden habt, aber kommt ihr rein? Das Abendessen steht auf dem Tisch!", unterbrach Sirius die zwei bei ihrem Theater.

„Meinst du, dass wir schon so weit sind, es den anderen zu erzählen?", fragte Seamus seinen „Liebsten" als sie hinter einem grinsenden und Kopf schüttelndem Sirius auf dem Weg zur Küche waren.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wenn du bei mir bist, schaffen wir alles!", antwortete er ihm, als er zwischen zwei Lachanfällen wieder Luft schnappte.

Gut gelaunt und immer noch lachend betraten sie die Küche, wo sie von den meisten anwesenden nur komisch angesehen wurden, da diese nicht verstanden, was so lustig sein sollte.

„Ach jetzt fällt mir ja noch was ein. Minerva, Remus ich soll euch beiden schöne Grüße von Lillith und ihrem Anhang bestellen.", meinte Sirius auf einmal.

„Ihrem Anhang? Das ist ganz schön gemein, findest du nicht?", meinte Remus schmunzelnd.

„So ist Sirius nun mal.", grinste Harry.

„Nun ist gut hier. Macht mir eine Liste und reicht die unterschrieben und in dreifacher Ausführung ein.", murmelte er.

„Mal gucken, vielleicht hab ich heute Nacht noch Zeit!", grinste Tonks.

„Wieso musst du schon wieder Nachtschicht im Ministerium schieben?", erkundigte sich Bill.

„Nachtschicht schon, aber nicht in unserem Ministerium.", antwortete sie.

„Wo dann? Bestimmter Auftrag?", fragte er weiter.

„In gewissem Maße schon. Also, bevor du weiterfragst: Ich wurde auserwählt, heute Nacht in die USA zum Schnuppern zu gehen. Die haben Amelia benachrichtigt, dass sie nun doch enger mit uns zusammen arbeiten wollen und dann wurde ich auserwählt, sozusagen. Ich soll mich da herumführen lassen, mir ihre Arbeitsweisen erklären lassen und so weiter. Mal gucken, vielleicht wird es ja ganz interessant."

„Und warum ausgerechnet du?"

„Na, so wie mir das gesagt wurde, werde ich da hauptsächlich nur mit dem, fast noch, Nachwuchs der Aurorenabteilung zu tun haben. Wegen neuer Arbeitstechniken und so weiter. Weil die älteren Auroren doch noch was anderes gelernt haben als wir. Oder sie wollen einfach nur beweisen, dass auch England taugliches Frischfleisch hat.", meinte sie mit den Schultern zuckend.

„Wo liegt das Ministerium in den USA eigentlich?", warf Harry ein.

„Genauso wie in England, in der Hauptstadt. Wo dasjetzt direkt in Washington D.C.liegt, weiß keiner so genau, weil du da nur per Flohpulver oder in ausgewählten Gebieten mit Apparieren hineinkommst. Aber ich weiß, dass es genau, wie hier, unterirdisch ist.", erklärte Minerva ihrem Schüler.

„Na ja, ich muss dann los. Amelia erklärt mir noch, was ich beachten, wissen und mir erklären lassen muss. Macht's gut!"

„Mach's besser!", rief ihr Charlie im Vorausgehen noch hinterher, worauf sie ihm einen Was-denkst-du-denn-Blick zuwarf.

„Bin gespannt, was das wird.", grinste Ginny.

„Das war gemein. Ich würde es echt interessant finden, mal zu wissen, wie man in anderen Ländern arbeitet.", sagte Hermine daraufhin, worauf sie von zustimmenden Nicken der anderen Jugendlichen unterstützt wurde.

„Das werden wir ja spätestens morgen herausfinden, oder?", seufzte Arthur.

„Morgen zu der Versammlung kommt Albus erst wieder her, oder?", warf Sirius ein.

„Ja, wieso willst du das wissen?", wunderte sich Minerva.

„Ich glaube, dass ich mit Albus noch einiges zu klären habe.", seufzte er.

„Was da wäre?", hinterfragte Susan.

„Ist für euch nicht so wichtig.", wehrte er ab

„Warum machst du da so ein Geheimnis draus?", wunderte sich Molly.

„Mensch, ihr macht es einem aber auch nicht leicht! Um auf deine Frage zu antworten: Es muss erst mit den betreffenden Personen geklärt werden, bevor es, mehr oder weniger, Unbeteiligte erfahren.", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden aber auch gleichzeitig entschlossenem Blick.

„Also müssen wir wohl oder übel warten.", seufzte Bill, was von Sirius mit einem Nicken beantwortet wurde.

* * *

„Ja, Tonks, dann hätten wir soweit eigentlich alles geklärt, hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?", wurde sie von Amelia gefragt.

„Also, du hast mir gesagt, was ich fragen soll, was ich mir zeigen lassen soll, auf was ich achten muss, was ich aufschreiben muss und an wen ich mich wenden soll. Eigentlich haben wir nichts vergessen, würde ich meinen.", sie zählte die Möglichkeiten an ihren Fingern ab.

„Gut, also du wirst von einem Herren, namens Jason Miller empfangen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass er total verquatscht sein soll, also kein Problem für dich. Er wird am siebten Kamin auf dich warten. Er hat normale Amtskleidung an und er erwartet dich um Punkt acht, also in einer halben Stunde. Du müsstest nur noch deine reguläre Uniform anziehen, dann kann ich dich losschicken.", erklärte Amelia Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, ihr.

„Gut, bis gleich!", meinte Tonks, ging in die Garderoben der Auroren. Sie ließ ihre Haare in einem brünetten, ihre Naturhaarfarbe, Stufenschnitt, zog sich noch den beigen Cordmantel über und ging zurück in das Büro ihrer Vorgesetzten, um sich die benötigten Papiere geben zu lassen.

„Das sieht doch mal ansatzweise vernünftig aus.", meinte Amelia mit einem Blick auf ihre Haare und einem Schmunzeln, als sie ihr, zwei Ordner in die Hand drückte.

„In dem weißen sind deine ganzen Papiere, die du brauchst, deine Arbeitserlaubnis, Lebenslauf, Aufenthaltsgenehmigung für das amerikanische Ministerium usw. In dem durchsichtigen sind die Dokumente, die du von dem Abteilungsleiter ausfüllen und unterschreiben lässt, von den Auroren, die dich in die Arbeit und Vorgehensweise einweisen. Nun, denn viel Erfolg!", sagte sie zu ihr, gab Tonks noch die Hand und gab ihr den Weg zum Kamin frei.

„Ministerium der United States, Washington D.C., Anreisehalle, Kamin Nummer 7", las sie laut vor, nachdem sie Flohpulver in den Kamin geworfen hatte und sich vor den Kamin gestellt hatte. Sie geriet in einen Strudel aus Farben und wunderte sich, dass die Reise so lange dauerte, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie noch nie soweit gereist war. Auf einmal sah sie ihren Zielkamin vor sich, machte sich zur Landung bereit und konnte sich gerade noch in der Hocke aufrecht halten, da sie einen unerwartet starken Ruck gespürt hatte.

Sie richtete sich auf, wischte sich den Ruß von ihrem Mantel, fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare und sah sich um.

Sie sah eine gutgefüllte Halle mit mehreren Sitzgelegenheiten und einem Getränkeautomaten. Sie ging aus dem Grenzbereich des Kamins heraus und sah sich nach ihrem Abholservice um. Ihre Schritte halten auf dem Marmorboden unter ihren Stiefeln wieder. Da sie niemanden sah, der so aussah, als würde er auf sie warten, ging sie zu den Stühlen in der Nähe des siebten Kamins und wollte sich gerade setzen, als ihr auf einmal jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Sie drehte sich um und sah in das gelangweilte Gesicht eines alten Mannes, der eine Uniform trug, die ähnlich von denen war, die Pagen in einem Hotel trugen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag im Ministerium der USA. Dürfte ich bitte ihren Personal- und Dienstausweis und ihre Aufenthaltsgenehmigung sehen?", ratterte er mit schleppender Stimme hinunter.

„Ebenfalls einen guten Tag. Einen Moment, hier, bitteschön.", sie reichte ihm die gewünschten Papiere.

Er kontrollierte sie schweigend, warf ihr hin und wieder einen prüfenden Blick zu, als auf einmal der Aufzug aufging und ein junger Mann, den sie Mitte zwanzig schätzte, vollkommen aus der Puste auf sie zu gerannt kam. Kurz vor ihr blieb er, fast auf dem Boden ausrutschend, schlitternd vor ihr stehen und holte tief Luft. Er hatte kurze dunkelbraune Haare, war total braungebrannt und hatte stahlgraue Augen. Als er einigermaßen wieder zu Atem gekommen war, begann er zu sprechen.

„Hi, mein Name ist Jason Miller. Sie müssen dann, einen Moment-", setzte er an.

„Nymphadora Tonks sein. Genau, die bin ich.", vollendete sie seinen Satz.

„Mensch, Howard, was machst du denn da? Papiere auf Fingerabdrücke prüfen?", fragte er den alten Mann, der ihre Papiere immer noch misstrauisch beäugte.

„Wer weiß, ob sie wirklich die ist, für die sie sich ausgibt.", murmelte er, wurde aber von Jason unterbrochen, der ihm die Papiere aus der Hand nahm, sich überdeutlich von ihm verabschiedete und sich wieder Tonks zuwandte.

„Mach dir nichts aus dem. Der arbeitet schon seit 78 Jahren hier. Wird mit der Zeit immer paranoider. Letztens wollte er unseren Minister nicht durchlassen, weil er sich seinen Schnurrbart abrasiert hatte.", meinte er Kopf schüttelnd, jedoch erinnerten seine Erzählungen sie sofort an Mad-Eye, worauf sich unwillkürlich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht schlich.

„Hier, diese Unterlagen habe ich von meiner Abteilungsleiterin bekommen.", meinte sie und gab ihm den durchsichtigen Hefter.

„Hm, da haben wir ja noch eine ganze Menge zu tun. Und was hab ich gehört? Du bist mit an der Suche nach Sirius Black beteiligt? Und ist es sehr kompliziert hinter einem verrückten Massenmörder her zu sein?", bei seinen letzten Kommentaren musste sie erst einmal kräftig schlucken. Sie musste über ihre Arbeit nicht oft Auskunft geben, da Amelia halbwegs Bescheid wusste und es ansonsten niemand etwas angeht, womit sie genau beruflich beschäftigt ist.

„Ähm, ja, es ist ziemlich kompliziert, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.", stammelte sie zusammen.

„Ach so, bei einem so wichtigen Auftrag habt ihr alle vollkommene Schweigepflicht, oder?", rettete er sie mit seiner Unwissenheit.

„Genau, tut mir ja leid, aber das sind die Vorschriften und wir dürfen uns die Suche nicht kaputt machen, indem wir Dritte mit einweihen. Dafür ist sie zu wichtig."

„Ja, versteh schon.", meinte er leichthin, während er sie zu einem Aufzug führte, der anscheinend nur für Auroren, Abteilungsleiter und Juristen reserviert war. er drückte eine Zahlenkombination und dann auf den Knopf des achten Untergeschosses, da, wie er ihr erzählte, dass eine der wichtigsten Abteilungen war und es nur den dort Angestellten was anginge, was in den drei letzten Untergeschossen passierte.

Der Aufzug blieb stehen und eine kühle Frauenstimme, ähnlich der im englischen Ministerium, verkündete, dass sie sich in der Aurorenabteilung befanden und wünschte ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.

„Pah, einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Die sollte mal einen Tag bei uns arbeiten und dann würde ihr der Spruch gewaltig vergehen. Aber egal, hier sind wir! Stopp, wir müssen erst nach links! Die Büros der Auroren siehst du schon noch früh genug!"

Sie hatte gar nicht genau gesehen, wo er lang gegangen war, jedoch stoppte er wieder abrupt und klopfte an eine große helle Holztür.

„Jason, du kannst draußen bleiben!", hörte man einen Mann rufen, der danach anfing zu lachen.

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig, Tom! Ich lach mich später kaputt, ja?", grummelte er zurück.

„Ach ja, darf ich euch vorstellen? Das ist Nymphadora Tonks, die Aurorin aus England. Nymphadora, darf-"

„Tonks, bitte. Einfach nur Tonks, ok? Ich hasse meinen Vornamen!"

„Okay, Tonks, darf ich dir meine geschätzten Kollegen vorstellen? Der Witzbold von eben ist Thomas Gregory, neben ihm sein kleiner Bruder Patrick. Die beiden Hübschen sind Emily Kutter und Josephine Carey, das sind Melanie Connor und Vincent Smith. Steven und Amanda Jacobs. Marcus Kinnen, Frank Moskev, Anne Johnson und ey, da fehlt doch eine!", begann er die Anwesenden vorzustellen, währenddessen Tonks von einem zum anderen ging und freudig begrüßt wurde, was sie bei den freundlich lachenden Gesichtern gerne erwiderte.

„Wieso wer sollte denn noch fehlen?", wunderte sie sich, da sie meinte, dass der Raum schon genug gefüllt war, da war der Aufenthaltsraum in England etwas größer.

„Jules!", kam es synchron von Melanie und Jason.

„Wo ist sie denn hin?", wunderte sich Jason.

„Wurde zum Minister bestellt! Keine Ahnung, was er von ihr wollte. Wahrscheinlich bekommt Mamas Little Darling eine Gehaltserhöhung!", sagte Melanie.

„Na und? Wenigstens tut sie etwas, im Gegensatz zu anderen hier Anwesenden!", giftete Josephine zurück.

„Komm mir jetzt nicht so, nur weil ich auch ein bisschen Spaß am leben haben will!"

„Ladies! Könntet ihr eventuell aufhören euch an zuzicken? Immerhin haben wir Besuch. Willst du was trinken? Kaffee, Tee?", meinte Frank mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ähm, Kaffee wäre nicht schlecht!", antwortete Tonks total verdattert. Zum Glück gab es bei ihr solchen Zickenterror nicht. Und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass sich die beiden zum ersten Mal in den Haaren hatten. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

„Machst du mir bitte einen mit?", kam eine erschöpfte und genervte Stimme vom Türrahmen. Tonks drehte sich um und blieb mitten in der Bewegung stocken. Sie sah gerade in dieselben tiefblauen Augen, wie die von Sirius. Der Blick ihrer Gegenüber war nicht weniger geschockt, als die Person im Türrahmen erkannte, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

„Ju-Julia?", stotterte Tonks.

„Nimi?", stotterte ihre Gegenüber, während sie sich wie mechanisch die leicht gelockten, schwarzen Haare, mit einem kleinen Blauschimmer, hinters Ohr strich.

„Nimi? Sag mal, Jules. Woher kennt ihr euch denn!", mischte sich Jason ein.

„Was machst du denn hier?", brachte Julia mit Müh und Not zusammen, Jasons Kommentar geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Wurde vom Ministerium auf Schnupperkurs hergeschickt."

„Die anderen Anwesenden wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah, als die beiden Frauen auf einmal aufeinander zukamen und sich in die Arme schlossen.

„Mann, ich hätte ja alles erwartet, aber dass ich dich hier treffe!"

„Geht mir nicht anders.", grinste Julia, als sie sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte.

„Darf ich meine Frage wiederholen und fragen, woher ihr euch kennt?", warf Jason ein.

„Ähm, wir sind miteinander verwandt.", stammelte Julia, immer noch nicht glaubend, dass sie ihre Großcousine vor sich hatte, die sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, als diese kurz vor ihrer Einschulung stand. Natürlich konnte sich Tonks daran wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erinnern, aber für Julia fühlte es sich auf einmal an wie gestern.

„Verwandt?", kam es synchron von allen Anwesenden.

„Also, liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du die Tochter von der Werbetexterin Andromeda bist?", als er ein zustimmendes Nicken von Tonks bekam, fuhr er fort: „Dann würde das ja heißen, dass du, ich meine, also, Mann, das mir das nicht früher aufgefallen ist!"

„Jason, worauf willst du hinaus?", wunderte sich Julia jedoch mit einem leicht genervten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Also es ist unter Auroren bekannt, dass Andromeda Tonks die Cousine von Black ist. Und dann müsstest du ja auch mit ihm verwandt sein, oder?", man sah ihm an, dass er vollkommen geschockt war.

„Heiße ich etwa umsonst Julia Anastasia Black!", söhnte sie.

„Du bist seine Schwester!", rief er schrill.

„Kleine Schwester um genau zu sein.", meinte sie.

„Ich glaub das nicht!"

„Also, könntest du Dumbledore ausrichten, dass er sich verdammt noch mal gedulden soll und mich nicht, wie eine leb- und gefühlslose Puppe behandeln soll?", richtete sie die Frage an Tonks, da ihr die geschockten Gesichter ihrer Kollegen auf die Nerven gingen.

„Kann ich machen. Kein Problem. Hast du etwa schon mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Ja, Andy hat mir doch per Eilexpress eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in der unter anderem stand, dass Dumbledore mich unbedingt sprechen will, da es sehr wichtig ist. Na ja, dann bin ich, gestern, in sein Büro und hab mit ihm geredet.", erklärte Julia.

„Sag mal, was wollte der Minister von dir vorhin?", meldete sich auf einmal Thomas.

„Na ja, wir beide haben auf unserem letzten Einsatz doch ein paar Todesser gefangen. Du weißt was ich meine?"

„Ach du meinst in dem Höhlensystem in den Rocky Mountains?"

„Genau. Und du bist nach rechts und ich nach links gegangen. Du hast zwei Todesser erwischt und ich nur einen, aber diese eine hatte es in sich.", fuhr sie fort.

„Wieso wer war es denn?", fragte Patrick weiter.

„Gleich. Ich hab mich mit ihm duelliert. Das war so ein kleiner, dicker. Und dann wollte der auf einmal abhauen und dann hab ich ihn gefesselt und ihm die Maske heruntergerissen.", sie machte eine kurze Pause.

„Und weiter? Du hast mir gesagt, dass du nicht weißt, wer es war.", meinte Thomas verwirrt.

„Weil ich dachte, dass es nicht stimmen konnte. Wir haben ihn 24 Stunden unter Aufsicht gelassen und ihn vor einer halben Stunde an das englische Ministerium übergeben."

„Jetzt sag mir endlich, wer das war!", protestierte er.

„Ein längst tot geglaubter. Ich dachte immer, dass er ihn umgebracht hat, aber er ist unschuldig und ich hab das all die Jahre nicht geglaubt!", die ersten Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Tonks nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wer?", flüsterte Thomas.

_„Peter Pettigrew."_

_

* * *

_

**_TBC  
_**

_

* * *

_

_So, dass war meine gute Tat für heute! Wahrscheinlich kommt im nächsten Kapitel dann der Prozess, der ja nicht ausbleiben wird! Dann noch ein bisschen verkuppeln und ich bin wunschlos glücklich. –smile-_

_**Also ich bitte wie immer inständig um Reviews! Bitte schreiben! Hab die 40 jetzt im Auge!  
**  
Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


	11. Gute Nachrichten und der Prozess

**Life in the Beginning of the War**

_Kapitel 11_

* * *

„Sirius hat heute nach dir gefragt, er meinte, dass er noch einmal mit dir reden müsste.", meinte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor während sie dem Schulleiter in seinem Büro gegenüber saß.

„Ich denke, dass es um Harry geht und darum, wie ich ihn im letzten Jahr behandelt habe.", seufzte der Direktor.

„Was sollst du denn gemacht haben? Sicher, du hast ihn vernachlässigt, aber was denn noch?"

„ Also meinst du auch, dass ich das gemacht habe? Obwohl die bessere Frage wäre, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Und das ist bestimmt einiges.", seufzte Albus, während er mit seinem Löffel in der Teetasse rührte und zusah, wie sich das Stück Zucker auflöste, „Aber ich hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen. Ja, die Fehler eines alten Mannes. Spätestens bei der Eröffnung des Testaments an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag wäre alles aufgeflogen. Und dabei wollte ich ihn doch nur schützen und habe dabei sehr viel falsch gemacht."

„Du weißt, ich schätze dich als Schuldirektor und als Menschen sehr, aber das musst du trotzdem über dich ergehen lassen! Da kommst du nicht dran vorbei. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich habe noch eine Menge zu tun.", verabschiedete sich Minerva und verließ das Büro.

* * *

„Aber das _kann_ nicht sein!", rief Fudge. 

„Warum sollte es nicht sein können, Mr Fudge? Es gab nie eindeutige Beweise für seinen Tod.", erwiderte der ihm gegenübersitzende Mann.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein verwirrt aussehender Percy betrat das Büro des Ministers, da er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, warum er herbestellt worden war. Ihm folgten Kingsley Shaklebolt, Amelia Bones und Dolores Umbridge.

„Jetzt sind Sie alle ja endlich hier. Ich denke, dass wir nun beginnen können. Minister Zachory, würden Sie ihr Anliegen bitte noch einmal für alle Anwesenden darlegen?", bat Fudge den amerikanischen Minister.

„Aber natürlich, Mr Fudge. Zwei meiner Auroren waren kürzlich auf einem Einsatz in dem Höhlensystem der Rocky Mountains, aufgrund der Suche nach Todessern. Dabei haben die beiden drei Todesser geschnappt. Zwei von ihnen waren uns gut bekannt, es handelt sich um Rookwood und Avery, jedoch der dritte machte uns einige Komplikationen, da er schon längst für tot gehalten wurde. Wir stellten ihn 24 Stunden unter Beobachtung und konnten feststellen, dass er weder Vielsafttrank eingenommen hatte, was schlichtweg unmöglich ist, da er ja eigentlich tot ist, weder unter einem Gestaltsänderungszauber stand, noch ein Metamorphmagus ist. Aus diesem Grund haben wir sein Blut und Haarproben in unserem Labor prüfen lassen und sind zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es sich wirklich um die vermutete Person handelt."

„Und entschuldigen Sie vielmals, aber um wen handelt es sich?", fragte Umbridge mit ihrer nervtötenden Kleinkindstimme.

„Das habe ich ihrem Minister eben dargelegt, er jedoch wollte mir keinen Glauben schenken, da er nicht einsehen will, dass das Ministerium einen langwierigen Justizskandal unterliegt.", antwortete der Minister der USA mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Unterton.

„Was meinen Sie? Ich verstehe nicht ganz.", mischte sich Percy ein.

„Sie haben einem _unschuldigen_ Mann fünfzehn Jahre lang unrecht getan!", erwiderte er in Richtung Fudge.

„Ist das der Grund, warum ich hierher bestellt wurde?", meinte Kingsley.

„Genau. Sie können die Suche nach Sirius Black einstellen. Wir haben Peter Pettigrew verhaftet!"

Auf einmal herrschte Totenstille im Raum. Keiner der Anwesenden konnte glauben, was ihnen gerade erzählt worden war. Amelia Bones war die erste, die die Stille durchbrach.

„Das heißt dann also, dass demnächst ein Prozess im Zauberergamot ansteht. Cornelius, Ihnen ist ja wohl klar, dass das ein Prozess mit Aussagen unter Veritaserum wird, oder?"

„Warum sollten wir Veritaserum einsetzen! Für mich ist und bleibt Black ein Todesser."

„Ihm wurde damals kein Prozess gewährt, wie ich gehört habe. Er kann Anspruch auf Veritaserum stellen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Summe, die ihm als Entschädigung zusteht.", sagte Kingsley mit erfreuter Stimme. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten diese Nachricht Sirius zu überbringen.

Fudge wurde auf einmal seltsam grün im Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er zustimmen musste, wollte er seinen Posten behalten.

„Nun gut. Also ein Prozess unter Veritaserum. Aber, wie wird Black mitgeteilt, dass ein Prozess zusteht?", gab er sich geschlagen.

„Ich gedenke, dass wir Dumbledore mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen können. Sie erinnern sich noch an das Spektakel vor zwei Jahren?", meinte Amelia, nicht weniger gutgelaunt, da sie höchstwahrscheinlich einen ihrer besten Auroren wieder bekommen könnte.

„Nun gut. Ich werde Dumbledore und das Zauberergamot sofort benachrichtigen lassen. Der Prozess wird morgen gegen 15.00 Uhr angesetzt!", mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung entließ er die Anwesenden. Von einem Ohr zu anderen grinsend apparierten Percy und Kingsley zurück zum Grimmauld Place, probierten aber, bevor sie starteten, ernste Gesichter zu machen.

* * *

„Und was wollte Fudge noch unbedingt von euch?", wurden die beiden von Arthur mit einer Frage begrüßt. 

„Na ja. Also wir hatten eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Amelia, Umbridge und ihm.", Kingsley ließ absichtlich weg, dass der Minister der USA sich ebenfalls dort befand. Auf einmal die Küchentür aufsprang und Tonks hereingestürmt kam und kurz vor dem Küchentisch abbremste und sich auf ihm abstützte.

„Hallo! Ihr werdet _nicht_ glauben, was ich eben erfahren habe!", brachte sie schwer atmend hervor.

„Ein paar von euch haben sich morgen um 15.00 Uhr im Ministerium einzufinden.", führte Percy die Erklärungen weiter bevor Tonks wieder zu Atem kam.

„So schnell schon?", wunderte sich diese dann, wurde aber von einem Blick von Kingsley zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Warum? Was haben wir diesmal verbrochen?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ja, morgen ist ein bedeutender Tag. Ihr müsst Zeugenaussagen treffen, glaub ich.", grinste Kingsley, Harrys Einwurf teilweise ignorierend.

„Kingsley, ich finde das nicht mehr witzig!"

„Tut mir leid, dass du kein Veritaserum leiden kannst, aber da musst du morgen durch!", entschuldigte sich Kingsley Richtung Sirius.

„Wie jetzt?", krächzte der Angesprochene, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte, was Kingsley meint.

„Es ist so, dass ein irgendein Auror in den USA Pettigrew erwischt hat, ihn erkannt hat, sofort seinen Minister verständigt hat und er nun zur Verantwortung gezogen wird! Apropos USA. Tonks, wie war es eigentlich?"

„Also _1._ War das nicht irgendein Auror. _2_. War es eine Aurorin. _3._ Hat sie ihn nicht sofort erkannt sondern gedacht, dass sie jemand verarschen wollte. _4._ Wurde der Minister von dem dortigen Abteilungsleiter verständigt und sie hat vor kurzem erst die Gewissheit bekommen, dass es wirklich Pettigrew ist. _5._ Zur Verantwortung gezogen wird er ja jetzt und _6._ Es ging so, also der Kunde, der mich herumführen sollte, war eine totale Quatschtante und hat mich die ganze Zeit zugetextet, aber ansonsten war es richtig genial!", korrigierte Tonks seine Aussage und fügte ihre Erlebnisse hinzu.

„Hast du die Aurorin getroffen?", fragte Susan.

„Also das ist echt Ironie des Schicksals. Ach so, zu deiner Frage, der Name Julia Black müsste euch bekannt vorkommen, oder?", grinste Tonks.

Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend herrschte im Grimmauld Place vollkommene Totenstille.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!", brachte Tanja hervor.

„Doch, glaub mal! Ich komme darein, mir wurden alle vorgestellt, Jason merkte, dass eine fehlt und dann wurde mir gesagt, dass sie gerade beim Minister ist. Dann kam auf einmal ein Kommentar von der Tür, ich dreh mich um und da stand sie dann. Ich hab gedacht ich bekomme eine Macke!"

„Ey, kneif mich mal einer! Ich glaub das nicht.", murmelte Sirius kopfschüttelnd.

„Darf ich? Du kannst das ruhig glauben! Morgen um 15.00 Uhr ist dein Prozess!", lachte Kingsley.

„Wer muss da eigentlich Zeugenaussagen machen?", erkundigte sich Hermine nun geschäftsmäßig.

„Also, Fudge beruft sich auf dich, Remus, ich muss eine Aussage treffen, die beiden Beteiligten und Harry, Hermine, ihr müsst auch!", sagte Dumbledore, der unbemerkt in der Küche aufgetaucht war.

„Und wir alle unter Veitaserum, ja? Na dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen!", freute sich Harry.

„Wer muss eigentlich noch alles zu dem Prozess?", fragte Charlie.

„Also neben den Geschworenen noch ein Reporter. Andromeda meinte, dass da Rita Kimmkorn anscheinend anwesend sein wird. Und dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass sich außerdem noch einige Ordensmitglieder da einfinden werden.", meinte Albus.

„Und Julia mit ihrem Partner persönlich.", ergänzte Tonks, worauf Albus beide Augenbrauen hob, jedoch sicherheitshalber schwieg.

„Also morgen ist viel los! Dann werde ich auch mal ins Bett! Gute Nacht!", und mit diesem Satz waren auch Arthur und Molly verschwunden, worauf sich Dumbledore auch zum Gehen bereitmachte und Sirius noch mitteilte, dass er morgen seine Verteidigung übernehmen würde.

„Also, wenn heute nichts los war!", grinste Tanja und setzte sich neben ihre Cousine.

„So schön die Runde auch ist. aber ich werde zusehen, dass ich noch ein bisschen Schlaf bekomme!", gähnte Sirius, der ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte und sich gähnend auf dem Weg aus der Küche machte.

„Ich glaub das nicht! Das heißt ja dann wohl, dass ich mich von den Dursleys verabschieden kann, oder?", freute sich Harry.

„Eigentlich schon, ja.", stimmte Remus ebenfalls lächelnd hinzu.

„_Genial_!", rief Harry, sprang auf und machte somit seiner guten Laune Luft.

„Ey, komm mal wieder runter!", lachte Tanja.

„Warum sollte ich? Im Moment läuft doch alles super!"

„Soll etwa aufstehen und dich von der Decke kratzen?", meinte sie gespielt böse und war schon dabei sich zu erheben.

„Wenn du willst.", grinste er und umarmte Tanja vor lauter Freude, da sie ihm am nächsten saß.

„Hey, wenn du dich an meine Cousine heranmachst, hab ich noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!", kam es streng von Tonks.

Wie vom Donner gerührt, ließen die beiden voneinander ab, worauf Tonks zu lachen anfing. Mit einem erkennbaren Rotschimmer um die Nasenspitze setzten sich die beiden wieder und sahen demonstrativ in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen, was die anderen dazu veranlasste erst richtig mit dem Grinsen anzufangen.

„So, ich glaube, dass es schon spät genug für uns alle ist! Was meint ihr? Morgen müssen wir fit sein!", durchbrach Hermine die, für Harry und Tanja peinliche, Stille. Nach zustimmendem Gemurmel bewegten sie sich zu ihren Zimmern, den morgigen Tag entgegenfiebernd.

* * *

Entgegen den Erwartungen wachten sie alle erst ziemlich spät am nächsten Tag auf. Molly, die gedacht hatte spätestens um acht Uhr alle am Tisch zu haben, wachte mit dem erschreckenden Ergebnis auf, dass es fast Mittag war. Nachdem sie im Bad fertig war, sich angezogen hatte und schon vorsichtshalber Kaffee gekocht hatte, machte sie sich daran, den Rest der hier Anwesenden wach zu machen. Als sie aus den Zimmern von Remus und Sirius deutlich hörbare Lebenszeichen gehört hatte, die sich im Bezug auf die Uhrzeit wie Schimpfwörter angehört hatten, ging sie zu den Schlafzimmern der Jugendlichen. Nachdem sie aus dem Zimmer der Jungen nach anfänglichem Rummotzen auch derbe Flüche hörte und aus dem Zimmer der Mädchen ein dumpfer Aufprall erklang, anscheinend war jemand aus dem Bett gefallen, dachte sie sich, dass sie wach sein mussten und ging in die Küche, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten, wobei Susan ihr, äußerlich schon putzmunter, zur Hilfe kam. 

„Ach, da seit ihr ja! Los, setzt euch hin. Frühstück, oder besser gesagt, Mittagessen ist fertig!", schallte es den eben erst Aufgewachten von Molly entgegen.

„Wie konnten wir eigentlich so lange pennen! Ich hab eigentlich gedacht, dass wir schon wesentlich früher wach werden müssten!", bemerkte Hermine, die nach Seamus in die Küche hereinkam.

„Ja, Liebes, das habe ich auch vermutet.", meinte Molly geistesabwesend, während sie den Schinken umdrehte.

„Hast du gar kein Hunger?", wunderte sich Arthur.

„Ich bekomme jetzt überhaupt nichts runter!", murmelte Sirius in seine Kaffeetasse.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du etwas essen würdest.", meinte Dumbledore, der soeben, wieder einmal, unbemerkt durch die Tür getreten war.

„Keine Chance."

„So, wie ihr wisst, beginnt der Prozess um 15.00 Uhr. Ab 13.30 Uhr müssen sich die beiden Angeklagten und die Zeugen eingefunden haben. Keine Angst, da werden nur eure Personalien aufgenommen und noch einmal kontrolliert.", erklärte Albus den Anwesenden.

„Und ab halb drei dürfen wir dann auch in den Gerichtssaal, oder?", fragte Molly.

„Genau."

Sie frühstückten noch mehr oder weniger in Ruhe zu Ende, zogen sich noch ihre Umhänge an, wünschten sich noch einmal gutes Gelingen und versammelten sich mit Dumbledore in der Eingangshalle, um mit einem Portschlüssel direkt in den Hinterraum des Gerichtssaals zu gelangen.

* * *

Sie standen in einem großen Raum, ohne Fenster, von dem auf einer Seite drei Türen und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine Tür in andere Räume führte. Es waren fünf Auroren positioniert, die das Ereignis überwachen sollten. Unter ihnen auch Tonks und Kingsley, die ihn, fast unbemerkt, aufmunternd zuzwinkerten. Die beiden lösten sich von ihrem Wachposten und gingen auf die eben eingetroffene Gruppe zu. 

„Professor Dumbledore, Mister Black, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden.", sagte Kingsley und wies auf die rechte der drei Türen. Harry, Hermine und Remus schenkten Sirius noch einmal ein kleines Lächeln, ehe sie, von Tonks fachlich angewiesen, durch die linke Tür traten.

Die drei sahen sich um. Dort standen fünf Stühle, wovon zwei mit einem jungen Mann und einer jungen Frau besetzt waren. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein Schreibtisch hinter dem ein Herr in mittlerem Alter mit einem Notizblock und einem kleinen Stapel Akten saß.

„Gut, dann können wir ja beginnen. Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Tag, mein Name ist Daniel Peterson und ich bin heute dafür zuständig, sie in die Vorgehensweise des Prozesses einzuweisen und ihre Personalien zu überprüfen. Ich möchte Sie bitten sich zu melden, wenn ich ihren Namen sage. Miss Black? Gut, Mr Gregory? Auch anwesend, Miss Granger? Ebenfalls da, dann hätten wir noch Mr Lupin? Ach, wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber egal. Mr Potter? Auch da, schön. Fangen wir also von vorne an: Miss Black, ist doch richtig, oder? Kommen Sie bitte zu mir.", erklärte er und ging mit Julia auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.

Er setzte sich dahinter und schob sich eine Brille auf den Nasenrücken, währenddessen sie sich ihren Mantel auszog und sich dann schwungvoll auf den Stuhl setzte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, so als ob ein kleines Kind darauf warten würde, dass sein Vater ihm eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen würde. Er war dadurch etwas irritiert, während ihr Partner, Thomas Gregory, nur leise lachte.

„Nun gut, ich lese ihnen ihre Personalien vor und sie unterbrechen mich, wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe, in Ordnung?", fragte er sie, was mit einem kurzen Nicken beantwortet wurde.

„Ihr vollständiger Name lautet Julia Anastasia Black, sie wurden am 12.6.1978 in London geboren, ihre Eltern waren Patrick und Anastasia Black, sie haben zwei Geschwister, wovon einer schon verstorben ist, sind ledig, haben keine Kinder und sind als Aurorin in den USA eingestellt. Richtig?", zählte er mit schleppender Stimme auf, während er nach jedem Fakt hoch sah, ob sie nicken würde.

Nach ihr kam noch ihr Partner und dann wurde Hermine aufgerufen. Den beiden folgten dann noch Harry und Remus, was ebenfalls ohne weitere Komplikationen ablief. Bei Harry konnte er sich ein paar neugierige Blicke nicht verkneifen, aber er beließ es dabei sich seinem Job zu widmen.

„Na, das lief ja heute mal wieder gut. Ganz ohne nötige Berichtigungen oder Unstimmigkeiten.", er trat kurz vor die Tür und gab jemanden die Akten und betrat den Raum wieder, währenddessen er seine Brille absetzte und sie in die Brusttasche seines Umhangs schob.

„Nun eine kurze Erläuterung zum Prozess: Sie sind als Zeugen geladen, dass heißt, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen müssen usw. Das wird man Ihnen nachher erklären. Des Weiteren ist dies ein Prozess der unter Einfluss von Veritaserum stattfindet, weswegen die Erklärung zur wahren Aussage eigentlich Quatsch ist. Das heißt, Sie müssen mir unterschreiben, dass Sie damit einverstanden sind, dass es eingesetzt wird.", sagte er und legte jedem ein Formular vor, dass sie nach kurzem Durchlesen unterschrieben.

„Man kann sie dazu auffordern eine Aussage beliebig oft zu wiederholen. Wenn etwas unverständlich ist, kann es auch sein, dass Sie öfter in den Zeugenstand berufen werden. Ansonsten sprechen Sie nur, wenn Sie im Zeugenstand sitzen. Wenn sie unter Befragung stehen, haben Sie das Recht den Richter, den Staatsanwalt oder den Verteidiger des Angeklagten mit gehörigem Respekt, und ich betone _mit Respekt_, zu unterbrechen. Ach ja, eins noch: Sicher, Sie können die Aussage verweigern, wenn Sie sich selbst belasten, aber unter uns gesagt, Black wird sowieso frei gesprochen und wenn Sie sich selbst belasten würden, in dem Sie ihm geholfen haben, wird man Ihnen keine Konsequenzen anhängen können. Nun gut, das war alles. An dieser Stelle verabschiede ich mich und möchte Sie bitten sich nun in den Gerichtssaal zu begeben.", mit den letzten Worten öffnete er die Tür und ging voran, um sie in den Saal zu führen.

Der Saal war noch nicht groß gefüllt. Die Mitglieder der Geschworenen saßen auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich leise, währenddessen ein junger Mann Rita Kimmkorn ihren Platz in der ersten Reihe zuwies und ihr einen kleinen Tisch mit Pergament zur Verfügung stellte. Sie stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Tisch ab und ging zu Andy, die sich eben mit einer unbekannten Blonden unterhalten hatte.

„Nun, Sie fünf sitzen hier vorne in der ersten Reihe, Sie werden aufgerufen, wenn Sie dran sind. Gutes Gelingen bei ihrer Aussage.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und verließ den Gerichtssaal, um wieder in sein Büro zu gelangen.

Harry, Hermine und Remus konnten sowieso noch nicht still sitzen und gingen zu Andy, die ihnen eben kurz gewunken hatte.

„Ich setze meine ganzen Erwartungen in deinen Artikel hierzu. Enttäusch mich nicht!"

„Also, wenn dir ein _winzigkleiner_ Skandal im Bezug auf die Arbeitsweise von Fudge vorschwebt, werde ich dich nicht enttäuschen.", erwiderte Kimmkorn daraufhin, während sie das Wort winzigklein mit einem diebischen Grinsen betonte.

„Ich sehe wir verstehen uns. Na dann, viel Inspiration. Ach hallo, wie ich sehe, haben sie euch zu Zeugen kommandiert?", sie wandte sich nun an die anderen drei.

„Wie hast du das eigentlich so schnell erfahren? Post vom Ministerium oder war Albus persönlich bei dir?", fragte Remus dazwischen.

„Keins von beiden. Naya hat mich des Nachtens noch aufgesucht und es mir voller Euphorie erzählt.", lächelte sie.

„Ach stimmt, war deine Tochter nicht an der Suche nach ihm beteiligt?", mischte sich Rita ein.

„Ja, mal gucken, was als nächstes kommt.", seufzte sie.

„Meine Damen und Herren, darf ich Sie nun bitten Platz zu nehmen? Der Prozess wird in nicht mehr als einer Viertelstunde beginnen!", gab eine laute Stimme bekannt, worauf sich alle an ihre Plätze begaben und das laute Gerede sich einstellte. Harry drehte sich um und sah die Familie Weasley, Susan, Moody, McGonagall, die anderen Jugendlichen und zu seiner Verwunderung auch Flitwick und Mrs Figg in den Besucherreihen sitzen. Nahezu der ganze Orden war hier versammelt.

„Nach dem, was ich gehört hab, soll Fudge bei dem Prozess noch ganz schön was über die Ohren bekommen.", flüsterte Thomas Julia grinsend zu.

„Will ich doch schwer hoffen.", grinste sie zurück, drehte sich auf einmal zu Remus um, der neben ihr saß, unterhielt sich kurz mit ihm, lächelte ihn an, umarmte ihn und wendete sich dann an Harry, der neben Remus saß.

„Freut mich das Patenkind meines Bruders mal kennen zu lernen.", lächelte sie und gab ihm die Hand, welche er nervös lächelnd annahm. Hermine gab sie ebenfalls noch einmal die Hand, da sie dafür vorhin keine Zeit gehabt haben. Diese war genauso nervös wie Harry, was man ihr deutlich ansah.

„Ey, keine Grund so nervös zu sein. Du setzt dich einfach auf den Stuhl, trinkst das Zeug und beantwortest die Fragen. Da kann nichts schief gehen. Es sei denn sie fragen dich irgendwelche Sachen, die fatale Ausmaße haben und ziemlich belastend sind, aber ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung.", meinte Thomas zu den beiden Jugendlichen.

„Du machst es nur noch schlimmer!", sagte Julia und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Verehrte Damen und Herren, ich weise Sie daraufhin, dass Sie sich ab sofort auf Ihren Plätzen zu befinden haben. Wenn ich nun um Ruhe bitten dürfte. Der Prozess beginnt."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich die Tür zum Hinterraum und Fudge, Umbridge und Amelia Bones betraten den Saal.

Während Bones ziemlich zuversichtlich aussah, konnte man in Fudges Gesicht deutliche Zweifel erkennen, während Umbridge das Gesicht zur Faust geballt hatte. Als die drei zu ihren Plätzen gingen, hatte sich die Menge erhoben und setzte sich erst, als der Minister es tat.

Der gesamte Saal hielt die Luft an als Pettigrew, flankiert von zwei Auroren, den Saal betrat. Hinter ihm ging ein Mann in großer schwarzer Robe, der Staatsanwalt. In den Gesichtern der Ministeriumsangestellten konnte man keine Gefühlsregung erkennen, währenddessen Pettigrew gehetzt umherblickte und sich Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten. Gespannt wartete Harry auf die, die jetzt kommen würden. Nachdem sich der Staatsanwalt und Pettigrew gesetzt hatten und die Auroren ihre Posten hinter Pettigrew eingenommen hatten, trat Dumbledore aus der Tür. Hinter ihm ebenfalls zwei Auroren, die Harry, Hermine und Remus zu ihrer Erleichterung erkannten. Tonks und Kingsley stellten sich, wie zuvor die anderen beiden bei Pettigrew, hinter Sirius, der neben Dumbledore an der linken Seite Platz nahm. Als Harry seinen Paten kurz in die Augen sah, lächelte er noch einmal kam merklich und immer noch total nervös. Sirius hingegen war jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Rita Kimmkorn brachte ihre Feder in die richtige Position und wartete gespannt auf den Beginn, was Andy mit einem aufmerksamen Blick studierte.

Nun erhob Fudge das Wort und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um die Strafsache um Sirius Black neu zu verhandeln. Als Verteidigung für Sirius Black steht Albus Dumbledore zur Verfügung, die Staatsanwaltschaft wird von Ian McKenzie übernommen. Mr McKenzie, darf ich Sie bitten, uns die Anklageschrift darzulegen?"

„Dem Angeklagten Sirius Patrick Black wird folgendes zur Last gelegt: Er spionierte nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts für du-weißt-schon-wen, des Weiteren war er der Geheimniswahrer von James und Lillian Potter, welche er später an du-weißt-schon-wen verriet, wodurch beide zu Tode kamen. Eine Woche später, am 7.11.89 wurde er von Peter Pettigrew gestellt, welchen er ermordet habe, ebenso wie zwölf Muggel auf offener Straße. Er wurde deshalb wegen Spionage, Todesserei, Beihilfe zum Mord, Mord in mehreren Fällen und Eidbruch zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban im Hochsicherheitstrakt verurteilt. Seine Strafe wurde nach seinem Ausbruch 2001 auf einen sofortigen Dementorenkuss erweitert."

Nach diesem Vortrag setzte sich der Staatsanwalt wieder.

„Als erstes, rufe ich den Angeklagten Sirius Black in den Zeugenstand.", sagte Fudge, worauf sich Sirius erhob und mit Kingsley an seiner Seite zu der Mitte des Raumes auf den Stuhl zuging. Er setzte sich, während Kingsley seinen Posten an seiner rechten Seite einnahm. Bones stand auf, goss etwa fünfzig Milliliter Veritaserum in ein Glas und reichte es Sirius, welches er annahm, schweigend trank und es auf den Tisch vor sich stellte. Nun wandte sich Fudge an ihn.

„Zu den Personalien: Wie lautet Ihr vollständiger Name?"

„Sirius Patrick Black"

„Sie wurden wann geboren?"

„14. Oktober 1969."

„Der Name Ihrer Eltern lautete?"

„Patrick Black und Anastasia Black, geb. Smith"

„Nun, gut die Fragen nach dem jetzigen Wohnort und Beruf erübrigen sich. Nun, Mr Black, bekennen Sie sich schuldig, im Angesicht auf die Anklage zur Spionage und Todesserei?"

„Nein, ich war niemals Todesser und habe nie für Voldemort spioniert.", beim Nennen des Namens zuckten die meisten der Anwesenden zusammen, Fudge einbezogen, was ihn erstmal aus der Bahn warf.

„Schildern Sie uns Ihre Sicht der Geschehnisse, ab dem Zeitpunkt, in dem James Potter Sie vor Dumbledore, am 21.10.89 zum Geheimniswahrer ernannte!"

„James kam am Abend des 21.10. zu mir und berichtete mir von dem Plan von Albus die drei mit dem Fidelius-Zauber zu schützen. Er sagte mir, dass Albus ihm angeboten habe, selbst der Geheimniswahrer zu sein, welchem ich zustimmte. Er jedoch wollte, dass ich diese Aufgabe für ihn übernehme, was wir beide dann, nach Absprache mit Lily, auch Albus so mitteilten. Jedoch hatten Lily, James und ich am Abend des 22. noch ein Gespräch über dieses Vorhaben und da es allgemein bekannt war, dass wir beide sehr gut befreundet waren, hielten wir das für beide Seiten für ein zu großes Risiko. So überlegten wir, wie und ob wir Voldemort nicht doch ein Schnippchen schlagen konnten. Wir kamen zu dem, aus heutiger Sicht fatalem, Ergebnis, dass es weniger auffallend wäre und weniger vermutet werden würde, wenn wir Peter als Geheimniswahrer nehmen würden. Wir wussten nicht, dass er damals für Voldemort spioniert hatte und so wurde er der Geheimniswahrer der Potters.", hier stockte er, während jeder im Saal der Erzählung gebannt lauschte, nur ab und zu zusammen zuckte. Am Ende seines Berichts sahen sich einige geschockt in die Gesichter, während andere fassungslos den Prozess weiterverfolgten.

„Und warum nahmen Sie drei Pettigrew als Geheimniswahrer, meiner Meinung nach, wäre Remus Lupin wahrscheinlicher gewesen.", höhnte Umbridge dazwischen, welche trotz Veritaserum nicht an seine Schilderung glaubte.

„Weil Remus zu dieser Zeit in der Nacht oft verschwunden war und wir ihn fälschlicherweise für den Spion hielten. Jedoch hätten wir es Peter nie zugetraut, selbst der Spion zu sein."

„Nun, gut, was geschah am 7.11.89?", fragte Amelia unbeirrt weiter.

„Ich suchte Peter, da ich in zur Rede stellen wollte. In einer Muggelstraße fand ich ihn letztendlich. Bevor ich überhaupt zu etwas ansetzen konnte, schrie er, dass die ganze Straße es hören konnte, dass ich Lily und James verraten habe. Dann jagte er mit einem Fluch die ganze Straße hinter ihm in die Luft, trennte sich einen Finger ab und verschwand mit den Ratten im Kanalloch."

„Wir haben schon gehört, dass er ein Animagus ist. Die Frage, die mich am meisten interessieren würde ist, wie Sie aus Askaban entkommen konnten, ohne schwarze Magie, immerhin befanden Sie sich in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt. Und wie sie Ihren Verstand behalten konnten.", warf Fudge ein.

„Ich wurde unschuldig nach Askaban gebracht. Und wie Sie sich denken können, ist das kein glücklicher Gedanke, wenn man inhaftiert ist, also konnten ihn die Dementoren mir nicht rauben. Er erinnerte mich ständig daran, wer ich war und, dass Peter immer noch frei herumlief. Bei meinem Ausbruch half die Zeitung, die Sie mir aushändigten. Wenn Sie sich erinnern, auf der Titelseite war die Familie Weasley bei ihrem Urlaub in Ägypten abgebildet."

An dieser Stelle hörte man ein leises Keuchen und leise Würgegeräusche von Percy, der die Verhandlung mit Hilfe einer selbst schreibenden Feder protokollierte.

„Und was sollte auf diesem Bild so Weltbewegendes sein? Wenn Sie sehen wollen, Minister ich habe die Titelseite hier.", unterbrach ihn Umbridge unwirsch, während sie Fudge die Zeitung reichte.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, Mrs Umbridge, ist Peter ein Animagus. Wenn Sie sich jetzt das Bild bitte genau ansehen würden. Auf der Schulter des zweitjüngsten Weasley hockt eine Ratte.", erinnerte Sirius sie.

„Es hätte eine x-beliebige Ratte sein können!"

„Und warum fehlt dieser Ratte an einer Pfote der Zeigefinger?", die Sturheit dieser Frau brachte ihn noch wirklich um den Verstand.

„Das größte Stück, was von ihm gefunden wurde, war ein Finger.", murmelte Fudge, während er sich das Bild genauer besah, fuhr dann aber laut fort: „Und woher wussten Sie, dass ausgerechnet diese Ratte Pettigrew ist?"

„Ich war dabei, als er Animagie lernte. Ich habe schon so oft gesehen, wie er sich verwandelt hatte."

„Wann und warum lernte er Animagie? Oder wollen Sie uns erzählen, dass es noch mehr, Ihnen bekannte, unregistrierte Animagi gibt?", Umbridges Neugier wurde erst richtig geweckt, da es sich um einen offensichtlichen Gesetzesbruch handelte.

„Ja, die gibt es. In unserem zweiten Jahr von Hogwarts fanden wir heraus, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf ist, da er unser Freund war, suchten wir einen Weg ihm zu helfen. Und da entdeckten wir, dass ein Werwolf nur für Menschen, aber nicht für Tiere, gefährlich ist. Ab diesem Punkt fingen wir an alles über Animagie zu lernen, was es zu wissen gab und schafften in unserem fünften Jahr endlich die komplette Verwandlung."

„Wer war es genau?", wollte Fudge von ihm wissen.

„Peter Pettigrew, James Potter und ich."

„Sie wissen, dass das strafbar ist? Sich ohne Registrierung zu einem Animagus auszubilden, geschweige denn das während der Schulzeit zu tun.", ereiferte sich Umbridge.

„Das ist ja jetzt wohl Nebensache!", fuhr Amelia Bones dazwischen.

„Nun gut, noch weitere Fragen an den Zeugen? Keine? Gut, nehmen Sie neben ihrem Verteidiger Platz. Als nächstes Peter Pettigrew!", entließ Fudge einen teilweise erleichterten Sirius.

Den Aussagen von Pettigrew war schwer zu folgen, da er sich andauernd selbst unterbrach und eine undeutliche weinerliche Stimme angenommen hatte. Seine Angaben entsprachen denen von Sirius, was die Anwesenden halbwegs heraushören konnten. Einmal mehr wurden die Geschworenen von der Unschuld von Sirius überzeugt. In den Gesichtern der Mitglieder des Ordens sah man nur hasserfüllte, enttäuschte und verständnislose Blicke. Im Rahmen der Befragung von Pettigrew wurde er unter das Kreuzverhör von Fudge, Umbridge, Dumbledore, McKenzie und Bones gestellt, was ihn noch mehr verunsicherte. Er überschlug sich in seinen Erzählungen und seinem Gejammer, welches niemanden interessierte. Mit der Zeit wurden aus verständnislosen und geschockten Blicken kalte und zum Schluss ebenfalls enttäuschte und hasserfüllte.

Man sah Fudge mit der Zeit immer wieder den Kopf schütteln, da er, wie er einsah, einen großen Fehler begangen hatte.

Letztendlich wurde auch Pettigrew entlassen und wieder neben den Staatsanwalt gesetzt.

„Ja, gut, werden wir mal zu den aktuellen Ereignissen kommen! Mr Gregory?", stammelte Fudge.

Dieser erhob sich und ging zum Stuhl, nahm ebenfalls das Veritaserum entgegen, trank es und wurde wegen seiner Personalien befragt.

„Mr Gregory, Sie waren an der Festnahme an Pettigrew beteiligt. Was ist an jenem Abend passiert?"

„Ich und meine Partner wurden mit dem Auftrag Todesser ausfindig zu machen in das Höhlensystem der Rocky Mountains geschickt. Dort teilten wir sechs uns. Ich und Julia begingen einen Gang im südlichen Teil. Wir kamen an einer Gabelung an und trennten uns. Als ich fast am Ende meines Gangs war, hörte ich Stimmen und blieb stehen. Dort entdeckte ich zwei Todesser, die Ihnen schon ausgehändigt wurden. Ich überwältigte sie, da sie mich noch nicht bemerkt hatten und ging mit ihnen nach draußen, zu unserem Sammelpunkt. Dort wurde ich von den anderen vier Mitgliedern unserer Einheit begrüßt. Wir umzingelten die beiden und warteten auf Julias Rückkehr. Da wir nichts gehört hatten, und die Höhlen schallen sehr, beschloss ich nachzusehen, wo sie bleibt. Am Eingang der Höhle angekommen, kam sie mir mit bleichem Gesicht entgegen und vor ihr schwebte ebenfalls ein Todesser. Sie sagte etwas von wegen, dass es nicht, möglich sei transportierte ihn zu den anderen beiden. An denen befestigten wir Portschlüssel, mit denen sie in den Überwachungsraum in unserem Ministerium gelangt sind. Dort wurden wir von sechs anderen Auroren und unserem Abteilungsleiter abgelöst und konnten Feierabend machen."

„Konnten Sie den Todesser erkennen, den Miss Black zu Ihnen brachte?", fragte McKenzie.

„Ich konnte etwas von dem Gesicht erkennen, aber es reichte nicht um ihn identifizieren zu können. So musste ich auf das Ergebnis der Untersuchung warten."

„Noch Fragen? Gut, ich danke Ihnen, dann können Sie sich wieder setzen, Mr Gregory. Miss Black, bitte!"

Sie sah Thomas noch einmal ins Gesicht, der ihr kurz zuzwinkerte, räusperte sich noch einmal und ging, wie die anderen drei vor ihr, zum Stuhl und nahm das Serum zu sich.

„Miss Black, Sie hätten normalerweise das Recht, als direkte Angehörige die Aussage zu verweigern, jedoch muss ich Sie, aufgrund ihrer Aurorentätigkeit, von diesem Recht befreien. Nun denn, stimmt Ihre Sicht der Dinge bis zum Punkt, an dem Sie und Mr Gregory sich trennten, überein?", begann Fudge die Befragung, nach der Überprüfung der Personalien.

„Vollkommen."

„Was passierte nachdem Sie beide sich trennten?"

„Ich ging leise den Gang entlang und konnte schon nach kurzer Zeit mehrere Stimmen ausmachen. Es waren ungefähr sechs bis acht Todesser. Da ich alleine war, probierte ich Gesprächsfetzen mitzuhören oder Gesichter erkennen zu können, was sich beides als sehr kompliziert erwies, da sie sich flüsternd unterhielten, durcheinander redeten und ihre Masken trugen. Sie besahen sich mehrere Rollen Pergament. Nach einer heftigen Diskussion, leider ebenfalls im Flüsterton, disapparierten einige Todesser. Es waren noch zwei übrig. Das sah ich als meine Chance und griff den einen, der sich später als Pettigrew herausstellte, mit einem _Stupor_ an. Der andere Todesser bemerkte mich, schleuderte mir einen _Crucatius_ entgegen und verschwand ebenfalls. Da, ich vor dem _Crucatius_ ausweichen musste, konnte ich diesen nicht mehr stellen. Also ging ich auf den Betäubten hinzu, fesselte ihn und nahm ihm die Maske ab. Ich erschrak, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Jedoch merkte ich, dass ich schon eine Weile verschwunden war und transportierte ihn zum Treffpunkt. Von da an, schließe ich mich der Aussage meines Kollegen an."

„Wann erfuhren Sie, dass es sich wirklich um Pettigrew handelte?", mischte sich Dumbledore ein.

„Am gestrigen Abend waren anscheinend die Untersuchungen um seine Identität abgeschlossen, weshalb ich zum Minister bestellt wurde. Dieser teilte mir die Nachricht mit und gratulierte mir und entließ mich dann, mit den Worten, dass er ihn sofort ans englische Ministerium übergeben würde und die nötigen Konsequenzen einleiten würde."

„Konnten Sie erkennen, worum es sich bei den Pergamentrollen handelte?", wurde sie von Bones gefragt.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz, bzw. überhaupt nicht sicher."

„Danke, Sie haben uns sehr geholfen, wenn Sie wollen können Sie und ihr Partner den Saal verlassen und in die USA zurückkehren oder den Prozess bis zum Ende verfolgen.", meinte Fudge, worauf beide sitzen blieben, da man in den USA ausführliche Berichterstattung erwartete.

„Mich persönlich würde noch interessieren, was in der Nacht geschehen ist, als Sirius Black fliehen konnte.", meinte McKenzie, wo ihm die Geschworenen einstimmig zustimmten.

„Ein sehr wichtiger Punkt, ich danke Ihnen Mr McKenzie. Nun denn, Mr Potter, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte?", stimmte Fudge zu.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen ging er nach vorne und wurde nach der Einnahme vom Serum ebenfalls seiner Personalien befragt.

„Mr Potter, Sie wollten mir persönlich am Ende ihres dritten Jahres erzählen, dass Mr Black unschuldig ist, wie kamen Sie zu der Vermutung? Wie fanden Sie heraus, dass er unschuldig ist?"

„Hermine, Ron und ich sind am besagten Abend zu Hagrid gegangen, da an diesem die Hinrichtung eines Hippogreifes stattfinden sollte und wir ihn noch einmal besuchen wollten. Dort fanden wir Rons Ratte, Krätze oder besser gesagt Pettigrew, versteckt in einem Milchkrug. Als wir Sie am Eingang des Schlosses sahen, verließen wir die Hütte von Hagrid und machten uns auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Unterwegs musste Pettigrew irgendetwas gerochen haben, da er plötzlich anfing herumzuquieken und aus Rons Armen ausriss."

„Moment, wie konnten Sie unbemerkt von uns zurück zum Schloss kommen?", fragte Fudge dazwischen.

„Cornelius, das ist momentan nicht von Belang.", erwiderte Dumbledore, worauf sich Fudge unter dem Blick von Albus geschlagen gab.

„Nun, denn weiter bitte.", forderte der Minister Harry auf.

„Ron fing seine Ratte wieder ein, als auf einmal ein großer schwarzer Hund aus dem Gestrüpp des verbotenen Waldes sprang. Er zerrte Ron und seine Ratte zu der Peitschenden Weide, drückte auf den Knoten der Weide, sodass diese still stand und verschwand mit Ron in einem Tunnel. Hermine und ich folgten den beiden, oder besser gesagt dreien in den Tunnel. Dieser führte zu der Heulenden Hütte in Hogsmeade-", von da an begann er die ganze Geschichte im Inneren der Heulenden Hütte zu erzählen, von Remus' Auftauchen zu dem, etwas aus der Bahn geratenem, Angriff auf Snape bis zur Enttarnung Pettigrews.

Alle Anwesenden hingen, wie schon zuvor bei den anderen an seinen Lippen. An der Stelle, wo der Zeitumkehrer von Hermine ins Spiel kam, blickte er kurz zu Dumbledore, der ihm auffordernd zunickte und begann auch die Hilfe zur Flucht zu erzählen. Von der Rettung Seidenschnabels bis zu dem Moment hin, wo Sirius auf dem Rücken von Seidenschnabel fliehen konnte. Am Ende der Erzählung herrschte gespanntes Schweigen.

„Mr Potter, wollen Sie mir etwa erzählen, dass Sie gesetzlich verboten einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt haben? Eine vom Ministerium veranschlagte Exekutierung eines Hippogreifes verhindert haben und somit auch eine ganze Menge Schulregeln gebrochen haben?", ereiferte sich Umbridge streng.

„Wollen Sie mir etwa erzählen, dass Sie probiert haben mich mutwillig von der Schule zu verweisen? Oder mir Dementoren in Little Whinging auf den Hals gehetzt haben? Oder mich mit einem Crucatius belegen wollten, nur weil ich eine Schulregel gebrochen habe? Aber um auf ihre Frage zu antworten: Ja, das habe ich, weil ich einem Unschuldigen zur Flucht verholfen habe!", konterte er, richtig wütend auf diese Frau.

Mit einem Mal herrschte Totenstille im Saal. Die Anwesenden schauten von Harry zu Umbridge, total geschockt über das eben gesagte, noch geschockter waren sie allerdings über die Tatsache, dass er ja nicht hatte lügen können.

Mit einem letztem entsetzten Blick auf Umbridge notierte sich der Staatsanwalt etwas auf einem separaten Pergament und murmelte etwas, dass so klang, als würde er diesen Fall noch einmal überprüfen.

„Ähm, ja, gibt es noch weitere Fragen an den Zeugen?", durchbrach Fudge die Stille, während sich Harry und Umbridge immer noch hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarfen.

Dumbledore und McKenzie verneinten, also wurde er aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen.

Fudge wandte sich an Hermine.

„Miss Granger, haben Sie dem noch irgendetwas hinzuzufügen?"

„Nein, ich stimme mit ihm vollkommen überein."

„Gibt es noch ungeklärte Fragen?", wandte sich Fudge an die Geschworenen, Dumbledore und McKenzie, da er diesen Prozess so schnell wie nur irgend möglich beenden wollte.

Die beiden besahen sich noch einmal kurz die Zeugen und ihre Notizen worauf sie dann schließlich verneinten. Während die Geschworenen perplex die Köpfe schüttelten.

„Nun, denn Mr McKenzie, ihr Plädoyer bitte.", meinte Fudge erschöpft.

„Nach ausreichender Beweislage konnte bewiesen werden, dass Mr Black in allen Anklagepunkten freizusprechen ist. Ihm steht, aufgrund von zwölfjährigem Aufenthalt in Askaban und dreijähriger Fahndung eine hohe Entschädigung zu. Des Weiteren würde ich für Mr Pettigrew nach einem Verhör zu seinem Wissensstand über die Todessertätigkeiten einen sofortigen Kuss des Dementors veranschlagen. Und, wenn ich es richtig sehe, wird auf Ihr Verhalten Mrs Umbridge auch noch ein weiterer Strafprozess folgen.", mit diesen Worten setzte er sich und sah zu Dumbledore, welcher sich erhob.

„Ich stimme Ihnen voll und ganz zu, Mr McKenzie. Alle Anklagepunkte an meinen Mandanten wurden widerlegt und somit beantrage ich Freispruch von allen Anklagepunkten und eine Entschädigung für die zu Unrecht verbrachten Jahre in Askaban und auf der Flucht."

„Mr Black, Sie haben das letzte Wort."

„Dem kann ich nichts mehr hinzufügen.", seufzte er, ebenfalls erschöpft.

„Nun, gut, ich möchte nun die Geschworenen bitten, mir zur Beratung in das Hinterzimmer zu folgen. Die Verhandlung wird somit unterbrochen!"

Alle erhoben sich, als Fudge, Bones und Umbridge aufstanden und warteten nun auf eine Urteilsverkündung, oder besser gesagt, auf den Freispruch.

Harry, Hermine und Remus warfen sich erleichterte Blicke zu, während sich Dumbledore leise mit Sirius unterhielt und ihn kurz anlächelte.

Die Augen von Rita hatten während des ganzen Prozesses nur noch mehr an Glanz gewonnen, im Hinblick auf den Artikel, den sie dazu veröffentlichen würde. Oh, nein, sie würde Andy ganz sicher nicht enttäuschen.

Julia und Thomas diskutierten noch heftig flüsternd den kleinen Streit von vorhin, was Remus belustigt beobachtete. Als Harry und Hermine sich umdrehten sahen sie, wie die anderen Ordensmitglieder schon triumphierende Blicke auf den Gesichtern hatten. Molly, Susan und die Zwillinge diskutierten leise, während von Molly einerseits empörte Blicke auf die Zwillinge warf und Susan nur leise lachte.

Harry stupste Hermine leicht an.

„Ich glaube die planen schon die Party, die nachher steigen wird.", grinste Harry, worauf sie nur zurückgrinste.

Sie saßen noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, bis sich die Türen wieder öffneten und die Geschworenen mit den drei Richtern eintraten.

„Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, sich zu erheben.", sagte Fudge.

„Im Namen des Volkes ergeht folgendes Urteil: Der Angeklagte Sirius Black wird von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen.", nach diesem Satz, ließ Sirius sich erleichtert ausatmend auf seinen Sitz fallen, erhob sich aber schnell wieder, als er merkte, dass Fudge noch nicht fertig war.

„Des Weiteren werden ihm wieder alle Rechte zuteil. Ich glaube, Amelia Bones wäre froh Sie wieder in ihrer Abteilung begrüßen zu dürfen. Als nächstes wird Peter Pettigrew zum Kuss des Dementors verurteilt, welcher nach einer umfangreichen Befragung sofort durchgeführt wird."

Man hörte ein leises Wimmern von Pettigrew, als er von den Auroren, diesmal waren es sechs, wieder in den Schutzraum gebracht wurde.

„Mr Black wird ebenfalls eine hohe Entschädigung des Ministeriums zukommen, über welche wir mit ihrem Verteidiger und Ihnen noch verhandeln werden. Es ist sehr bedauerlich, was Ihnen widerfahren ist und ich kann mich nur in hohem Maße bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Die Verhandlung ist hiermit beendet!", sagte Fudge, ging hinter seinem Podium vor zu Sirius und reichte ihm die Hand um ihm seine Entschuldigung persönlich zu übermitteln, während sich der Saal, bis auf den Orden fast leerte.

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas, was ich für Sie tun kann?", fragte er Sirius.

„Ja, ein Punkt wäre da noch.", fing Sirius an, als er sah, dass der Rest des Ordens und die Jugendlichen auf ihn zukamen. Mit einem Lächeln in Richtung Harry sprach er weiter:

„Ich hätte gerne das Sorgerecht für mein Patenkind."

Harry blieb stehen und sah Sirius perplex und mit offenem Mund an, worauf Sirius nur noch breiter grinste.

„Mr Potter, sind Sie damit einverstanden?", wendete sich Fudge an Harry.

„Na-Natürlich! Absolut!", stammelte er.

„Ich denke, dass wir da was machen können. Ich gebe Ihnen die Unterlagen morgen, wenn wir über die Entschädigung sprechen, in Ordnung?"

„Okay."

„Nun gut, ich denke Sie alle haben noch eine Menge zu feiern. Auf Wiedersehen!", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Fudge und ließ die anderen allein.

„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt! Das ist so genial!", rief Harry, als er seinem Paten lachend um den Hals fiel.

„Du sahst während der Verhandlung aber ganz anders aus.", gab Hermine lächelnd zu bedenken.

Die Anwesenden umarmten Sirius und gratulierten ihm, als sich dann Fred, George, Molly und Susan aus der Menge lösten und mit einem kleinen Lächeln verschwanden.

Auf einmal hörte man ein Räuspern neben Sirius.

„Wenn ich Ihnen, Mr Black, herzlichst zu ihrem Freispruch gratulieren dürfte.", sagte Julia und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich glaube das ließe sich unter Umständen einrichten.", lächelte er seine kleine Schwester an, worauf die beiden sich umarmten.

„Ebenfalls meinen Glückwunsch.", sagte Thomas und reichte ihm ebenfalls die Hand.

„Danke."

„Ich glaub du bleibst noch hier, oder? Ich glaub ich werde mal wieder los, will die Leute ja nicht zu lange warten lassen.", meinte Thomas.

„Ja, hab ich mir eigentlich so gedacht, oder habt ihr was dagegen?", fügte Julia noch schnell hinzu, was von Sirius mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortet wurde.

„Mr Gregory, ist richtig, oder? Wenn Sie wollen, lasse ich Ihnen so schnell es geht einen Abdruck des Artikels zukommen.", meinte auf einmal Rita Kimmkorn, die zu der Menge getreten war und Sirius ebenfalls gratuliert hatte.

„Ach, Sie sind doch die Skandalreporterin Rita Kimmkorn, oder? Also, wenn der Artikel so ausfällt wie ich mir den denke, würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen."

„Gut, dann ist das ja geklärt, wo soll ich den hinschicken?", fragte Rita.

„Schicken Sie den einfach an meinem Namen ins Ministerium. Der müsste dann ziemlich zügig ankommen!"

„Gut, ich verabschiede mich, wünsche euch noch eine schöne Feier! Ich lasse dann mal meine Inspiration fließen.", mit einem diebischen Grinsen winkte sie noch einmal kurz und disapparierte.

„Ich glaube das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich über einen Artikel von Kimmkorn freue.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube eher, dass es schon das zweite Mal ist.", warf Luna ein.

„Stimmt, das hab ich ganz vergessen!", sagte Hermine und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Danke, dass du meine Meisterleistung einfach vergisst!", schmollte Harry gespielt.

„Ach, komm her, ich tröste dich!", meinte Seamus gespielt dramatisch, worauf Harry anfing zu lachen.

„Und wie ist er so?", fragte Sirius seine Schwester.

„Wer? Ach, du meinst Thomas! Nein, dass kannst du gleich wieder vergessen! Den kriegst du nicht als Schwager!"

„Warum nicht?", mischte sich Tonks ein.

„Weil ich dann mit seinem kleinen Bruder verwandt wäre! („Ist irgendwie logisch, oder?", warf Sirius ein.) Und das, werde ich mir ganz bestimmt nicht antun! Nein, ich muss euch enttäuschen, da ist nichts! Ach, mal eine Frage: Wo feiern wir?"

Dumbledore sah sich noch einmal um, ob auch niemand Unwissendes zuhörte und meinte dann:

„Im Hauptquartier des Ordens."

„Welches sich wo befindet?", fiel Julia ihm ins Wort.

„Im Grimmauld Place", antwortete Susan leise.

„Was? Oh, Gott! Das glaub ich nicht! Was unsere alten Herrschaften wohl dazu gesagt hätten?", lachte Julia.

„So nett ich die Unterhaltung auch finde, aber ich glaube wir sollten langsam gehen! Es ist schon kurz vor acht!", meldete sich Arthur.

Und so apparierten sie, bzw. transportierten sich mit einem Portschlüssel, zum Grimmauld Place.

„Stopp! Wie sind Sie so einfach hier rein gekommen!", knurrte Moody Julia an.

„Wie Sie sich wahrscheinlich denken können, bin ich auch ein Mitglied der Familie Black und kann somit das Haus betreten, da der Besitzer, Sirius, nichts dagegen zu haben scheint!", antwortete sie kühl und mit einem hauch von selbstverständlichem in der Stimme.

„Ach, da seit ihr ja! Wir haben euch schon erwartet!", rief Fred, der gerade von Richtung Garten auf sie zugewuselt kam.

„Würden Sie die Gütigkeit haben mir zu folgen?", sagte er in einem überhöflichen Ton mit einer Verbeugung.

„Ah, jemand neues! Freut mich außerordentlich Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen, Mademoiselle Black!", fuhr er fort, gab ihr einen Handkuss mit Verbeugung, vollkommen Gentleman-like, und führte sie an der Hand nach draußen, worauf die anderen leise lachend folgten.

„Hallo! Wir dachten uns, da wir ja schon hier draußen schuften mussten, schmeißen wir die Party einfach hier!", rief George ihnen schon von weitem entgegen.

„Oh, haben Sie sich erfreulicherweise entschlossen uns hierher zu folgen, Liebes?", freute sich Molly über eine weitere Black im Haus.

„Ey, wenn das so weiter geht, gibt es hier bald mehr Blacks als Weasleys!", raunte Hermine Seamus zu.

„Ja, klar, nächste Woche ziehen Draco und Narcissa auch noch hier ein!", meinte Susan beiläufig, worauf sie alle entsetzt anstarrten, dann aber nach ihrem Blick zu lachen anfingen.

„Sagt mal, sollte hier heute Abend nicht eigentlich eine Versammlung stattfinden?", bemerkte Tanja schmollend, weil es ihre erste gewesen wäre.

„Ja schon, aber aufgrund der Ereignisse wurde die auf morgen verlegt.", erklärte Minerva ihr.

„So, Mum, guck jetzt weg!", meinte George und überreichte jedem etwas Unidentifizierbares zum Anstoßen.

„George!"

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst weggucken!", empörte er sich.

Nach einigen noch kurzen Protesten von Molly, auf die irgendwie keiner hörte, stießen sie an.

„Also, da sich das ja verschoben hat, ich meine dass wir heute zu unseren Familien fahren wollten, machen wir das dann morgen?", wurden die Erwachsenen von Hermine, Luna und Neville gefragt.

„Ja, so hab ich mir das gedacht. Wie wir das machen, haben wir ja schon abgesprochen, oder?", antwortete Arthur und die drei nickten nur.

„Ach ja, Ron, Ginny, wir werden morgen noch mal in den Fuchsbau! Eure Sachen holen, die ihr noch braucht und noch mal ein bisschen Ordnung schaffen!", meinte Molly zu ihren beiden Jüngsten.

„Können wir morgen noch irgendwie helfen?", fragten Tanja und Harry.

„Nein, meine Lieben, ihr habt hier bestimmt schon genug zu tun! Aber danke für das Angebot!", lehnte sie lächelnd ab.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry Seamus, der neben Tanja und den anderen auf einem Stück Gras in der Nähe des Brunnens saß.

„Sie hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich es in Ordnung finde, wenn wir beide morgen „nach Hause" gehen und unser restliches Zeug holen. Da mein Dad da arbeiten muss und wir beide keinen Bock haben ihm unbedingt über den Weg zu laufen.", meinte er schulterzuckend.

„Und dann bringt ihr das Zeug her?", fragte Tanja weiter.

„Nein, meine Mum hat eine Wohnung hier in London gefunden, die wir uns dann morgen gleich angucken. Die ist irgendwo in Richmond.", antwortete er.

„Ey, dann haben wir morgen ja fast sturmfrei, oder?", grinste Tanja, ihr Lächeln erstarb einen Moment später, als ihr klar wurde, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, merkwürdigerweise war es kein unangenehmer Gedanke.

„Sieht so aus.", grinste Ginny.

„Was haben die da eigentlich noch alles reingemischt? Das sieht irgendwie unheimlich aus.", bemerkte Harry, um das Thema zu wechseln, als er sich sein Glas ansah, machte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken und trank es.

„Egal, solange es schmeckt! Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns vergiften würden!", meinte Hermine.

„Apropos vergiften, wo war eigentlich Snape bei der Verhandlung?", warf Ron ein.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich anguckt, wie die Sirius freisprechen, immerhin hassen sich die beiden!", gab Harry seine Gedanken kund.

„Das sollen sie ruhig weiter tun.", grummelte Ginny, worauf Hermine sie empört ansah und irgendwas sagte wie dass man im Orden zusammen halten müsste.

„Na stellt euch doch mal vor, die verstehen sich gut! Dann wäre der ja noch öfter hier!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Ich stell mir gerade vor, wie die beiden lachend am Küchentisch sitzen und Karten spielen!", kicherte Luna, worauf die anderen auch anfingen zu lachen.

„Nein, lieber nicht!", brachte Ron zwischen zwei Lachanfällen hervor.

Sie spannen noch an weiteren Möglichkeiten von einer unzertrennbaren Freundschaft zwischen Snape und Sirius, während sie noch mehr von dem zusammengemixtem Zeug von den Zwillingen tranken und sich später über jede Kleinigkeit mokierten.

Irgendwann schickte Molly sie dann nach oben, wo sie sich schlafen legen sollten. Auf dem Weg nach oben lachten sie immer noch die ganze Zeit und machten sich dann mehr oder weniger schnell und effektiv zum Schlafen fertig. _

* * *

_

**_TBC_ **_

* * *

DANKE AN: **Melle** (eigentlich hab ich dir in der Mail schon alles erzählt, oder? Kriegst fürs reviewn trotzdem nen Keks, **Detlef **(Ich weiß, dass es manchmal ziemlich langatmig ist! Und wegen den Hauptpersonen: In dieser Story hat jeder, mehr oder weiniger eine wichtige Stellung und die möchte ich dadurch ausdrücken, dass jeder hier auch seinen Platz bekommt! Fühl dich ebenfalls geknuddelt!) und **Black NightLeaf** (Das war dein fünftes Review! Gratulation, damit bekommst du einen Kuchen! Immer schön weiter schreiben, ich hoffe ich habe dir mit dem Kapitel einen Gefallen getan... ‚grins')!_

Und jetzt noch ein **kleines Review** für die arme Liz, um ihr den Tag mit ihrer manchmal ziemlich nervtötenden Mutter zu versüßen, ja? ‚Hundeblick aufsetzt' ( ich bin dran den zu perfektionieren! Sagt Bescheid, wenn Mitleid aufgekommen ist! ‚grins'

Lovely Greetz, Liz! 


	12. Erste Schritte in ein neues Leben

**Life in the Beginning of the War  
**  
_Kapitel 12  
_

* * *

Es war bereits gegen Mittagszeit. Das Wetter im Teil Londons, in dem sich der Grimmauld Place befand, war herrlich, die Vögel sangen munter, der Duft von frisch aufgeblühten Blumen hing in der Luft und es sah aus, als solle es ein großartiger Tag werden, entgegensetzlich zu der Stimmung die in der Zaubererwelt herrschte. Jedoch an diesem frühen Nachmittag im Grimmauld Place Nummer 16 sollte man weniger den Eindruck bekommen, dass dieses Haus von der bedrückten Atmosphäre, die den Rest der Zaubererwelt einnahm, beeinflusst worden war.

„Oh, da hat aber einer unsere Mischungen nicht vertragen!", flüsterte Fred seinem Zwillingsbruder zu, der darüber nur grinsen konnte. Denn der minderjährige Teil der Anwesenden sah weniger frisch aus.

„Und was machen wir nachher noch?", fragte Harry Tanja gelangweilt und die Witzeleien der Zwillinge gekonnt ignorierend.

„Ihr könnt ja lachend in der Küche sitzen und Karten spielen.", meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, obwohl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl. Auf einmal konnte man ein leises Picken von dem Fenster vernehmen, worauf sich Charlie herüberbeugte, die Eule hereinließ und ihr ihre Post abnahm. Diese ließ sich noch ihr Geld geben und flog dann im hohen Bogen wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ha! Haben wir auf den nicht schon den ganzen Morgen gewartet.", meinte Charlie und las sich die Titelseite durch.

„Wieso? Ach ist der Artikel drauf?", fragte Molly ihren Sohn und wuselte hinter ihn, um mitlesen zu können.

„Lest mal vor!", verlangten die anderen.

**JUSTIZSKANDAL IM MINISTERIUM  
**  
_Gestern, um 15.00 Uhr konnte einer der, bislang größten bekannten, Justizskandale im Ministerium aufgedeckt werden! Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn konnte den Prozess live mitverfolgen! Zur Erklärung: Am 7.11.89 wurde Sirius Black, wir bemerken ohne Gerichtsverhandlung, nach Askaban gebracht, obwohl er unschuldig ist, was gestern bewiesen werden konnte! Er wurde des Mordes an Pettigrew und zwölf Muggeln, der Todesserei, Spionage und des Verrates an Lilian und James Potter, von denen er der Geheimniswahrer gewesen sein sollte, angeklagt (Wir berichteten). Alle Anklagepunkte mussten nach einem haarsträubenden Prozess fallen gelassen werden, da Peter Pettigrew, der für tot gehalten wurde, inmitten von Todessern gefasst wurde! Dem folgte ein Prozess unter Veritaserum, der bewies, dass Pettigrew seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatte, seine besten Freunde verraten hatte und Dumbledore und seine Leute jahrelang ausspioniert hatte! Er ist einer der besten Todesser von du-weißt-schon-wem und wurde nun aufgrund dessen zu einem Kuss des Dementors verurteilt. Sirius Black kommt, aufgrund der mangelnden Arbeit des Ministeriums, eine hohe Entschädigung zu, über die am heutigen Tag noch verhandelt wird. Natürlich kann diese Entschädigung auf keinen Fall den Verlust ausgleichen, denMr Black aufgrund des Herumstümperns des Ministeriums ertragen musste, ausgleichen.Da nun selbst Minister Fudge seine Fahndungen und Vorwürfe (Wir berichteten) gegenüber Black zurückziehen musste, bleibt uns noch eine Frage: Ist dieser Mann wirklich noch für die Arbeit als Minister tauglich? Wie Sie sich sicher erinnern können, verleugnete er über ein Jahr lang, die Rückkehr von du-weißt-schon-wem! Können wir einem Mann, der so einfältig entscheidet, wirklich noch unser Vertrauen als Bürger des Vereinigten Königreiches zu Teil werden lassen? Der Minister selbst entschuldigte sich gestern noch in allem Maße bei dem, ohne Grund verurteiltem, Sirius Black, was im Angesicht der Vorwürfe wohl als Mindestes abzustempeln ist. ‚Unglücklicherweise' stand der Minister uns nicht zu einer Stellungnahme zu Verfügung. Wir werden Sie weiter über jegliche Fehltritte des Ministeriums durch Fudges Entscheidungen auf dem Laufenden halten. Des Weiteren ist uns leider kein Interview mit Mr Black oder einem anderen der Zeugen gelungen, weswegen wir hoffen, dass sich das noch einrichten lässt! (Den ganzen Verlauf des Prozesses lesen Sie bitte auf den Seiten 6 bis 9!) _

Im Sinne der ganzen Redaktion wünsche ich Ihnen, Mr Black, noch alles erdenklich Gute in Ihrem Leben, was Sie sicherlich verdient haben!

Ihre Sonderkorrespondentin

Rita Kimmkorn

Unter dem Artikel war ein Bild von Sirius und James abgebildet, wo die beiden ihre bestandene Aurorenprüfung feierten und eins, wie Pettigrew aus dem Verhandlungssaal getragen wurde. 

„Hm, hat sie eigentlich ganz gut gemacht. Dafür, dass noch ein Versprechen drin ist, Fudge unter die Lupe zu nehmen.", meinte Arthur.

„Stimmt schon. Ich werde dann auch mal los! Will ja nicht zu spät zu Fudge kommen!", grinste Sirius, als er aus der Küche ging.

„Gut, Hermine, Neville, was meint ihr? Wollen wir dann auch los?", fragte Arthur die beiden, worauf beide zustimmten und sich fertig machten.

„Luna, du gelangst mit Flohpulver zu deinem Vater. Wenn du zurückkommst, meldest du dich einfach per Kamin bei uns, in Ordnung?", meinte Arthur an sie gerichtet.

„Und wie soll ich zurückkommen? Auch mit Flohpulver? Ist das nicht etwas gefährlich?", fragte sie Rons Vater.

„Dann gibst du als Zielort einfach ‚_Ferienwohnung'_ an. Wir haben das so geregelt, dass es für Mitwissende einfacher ist, ihre Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten.", Daraufhinging siezum Kamin, winkte den anderen noch einmal, warf das Pulver rein und sagte _‚zum Klittererlabor'_ und verschwand in den Flammen. Währenddessen hatte Arthur einen Portschlüssel fertig gemacht, der Neville zu seiner Großmutter bringen sollte, von wo er mit Hermine dann weiterreisen würde.

„Bis später! Und stresst eure Verwandten nicht so sehr!", grinste Tanja, als die drei sich verabschieden wollten und erntete noch einen giftigen Blick von Hermine.

„So, die sind wir auch los!", grinste Tonks, worauf sie einen empörten Blick von Molly bekam.

„Wo ist Julia eigentlich vorhin so schnell hin?", wendete sich Ginny an Tonks.

„Sie hat noch einen Termin bei Dumbledore. Wahrscheinlich will er sie abermals darum bitten, dem Orden beizutreten.", seufzte diese.

„Ich glaube, dass sie diesmal annimmt.", meinte Seamus nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube es auch, aber vorrangig hoffe ich es. Wann ist sie eigentlich da hin? Ist schon eine ganze Weile her, oder?", seufzte Tanja.

„Sie ist fast vier Stunden weg. Oder, sie ist schon in die USA zurück. Solange kann das Gespräch der beiden ja nicht dauern, weil Dumbledore ja noch mit Sirius zu Fudge muss.", warf Charlie ein.

„Das werdet ihr spätestens heute Abend mitbekommen!", sagte Molly energisch und nahm den anderen die Teller unter der Nase weg, da alle mit Essen fertig waren. Sie legte sie in die Spüle und tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab an, worauf sich das Geschrirr von selbst spülte.

„So Kinder, genug gefaulenzt. Wir werden jetzt zum Fuchsbau!", meinte Molly in die Richtung von Ron, Ginny, Fred, George und Charlie.

„Hoffentlich kommen wir da lebend raus.", witzelte Fred, worauf er einen strafenden Blick von seiner Mutter bekam.

„Und wenn nicht: Es war schön, euch kennen lernen zu dürfen!", ergänzte George dramatisch mit gespieltem Schluchzen.

Und so machten sich auch die Weasleys auf den Weg aus dem Hauptquartier. Während die Zwillinge und Charlie apparierten, reisten die anderen mit Flohpulver. Als sich die Zwillinge noch ein letztes Mal zum Abschied verbeugten, wären sie fast mit Julia zusammengestoßen, die eben zur Tür hereinkam. Diese wich jedoch kurz zurück und setzte sich an den Tisch, als die Gefahr vorbei war.

„Und?", wurde sie gleich von Tanja empfangen.

„Hallo Tanja!Wie geht's dir?Es freut mich auch außerordentlich dich zu sehen!", Julia pausiert ehier kurz und sah sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll an, ehe sie fortfuhr, "Was willst du hören? Was Dumbledore mir unbedingt erzählen musste?"

„Lass mich raten: Beitritt zum Orden und damit verbundene Informationsweitergabe?", meinte Tonks.

„Ja, beitreten werde ich, aber ich hab ihm ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich nicht im Ministerium spionieren werde."

„Und wer macht das dann? Ich meine mal, das ist nicht böse gemeint, aber du bist für ihn nur halb so viel wert, wenn du Informationen weitergibst.", gab Harry seine Gedanken kund.

„Ich weiß, deswegen hab ich ihm noch einen anderen vorgeschlagen. Oh, ich muss zur Spätschicht. Also, macht euch noch einen schönen Tag!", und mit diesen Worten war auch sie verschwunden.

„Apropos Spätschicht. Ich glaube wir beide können uns auch auf den Weg machen.", meinte Susan zu ihrem Sohn, worauf sich beide erhoben und per Portschlüssel zu dem ehemaligen zu Hause der beiden reisten.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile mit Tonks, als auch diese sich verabschiedete, da sie noch einen Termin hatte. Die beiden Verbliebenen wussten nichts Besseres mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen, als Hausaufgaben zu machen. So gingen die beiden nach oben, holten ihr Zeug, pflanzten sich im Garten an den Teich auf eine Decke und begannen mit der Arbeit.

„Kannst du mir mal bitte das Buch dadrüben geben?"

„Wieso brauchst du das? Ist Zaubertränke so schwer?", grinste Harry und gab ihr das Buch.

„Nicht unbedingt. Wir hatten eigentlich eine ganz sympathische Lehrerin, die das einfach gemacht hat, aber was Snape uns aufhalst! Da komm ich nicht mit!"

„Wie weit bist?", fragte er und beugte sich zu ihr, um über ihre Schulter das auf dem Blatt geschriebene lesen zu können, grinste dann aber, als er erkennen konnte, dass da nur die Überschrift stand.

„Na ja, woher soll ich wissen, wie man Vielsafttrank herstellt!", verteidigte sie sich halbherzig, während sie ein warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend durchströmte.

„In dem man den einfach schon mal ausprobiert hat.", grinste Harry weiter, nahm ein anderes Buch, schlug eine Seite auf, auf der der Vielsafttrank verzeichnet war, legte ihr den vor die Nase und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.

„Wie jetzt ausprobiert? Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei euch gehandelt wird, aber die Zutaten bekommen wir nicht einfach auf Anfrage.", meinte sie stirnrunzelnd die Seite betrachtend, jedoch ab und an zu ihm hinüberschielend.

„Man muss nur die richtigen Mittel und Wege kennen.", grinste Harry verschwörerisch.

„Oder den Weg zu dem persönlichen Zutatenschrank von Snape.", sagte sie ebenfalls grinsend, worauf er kurz ertappt guckte.

„Erwischt!", lachte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu.

Er löste sich wieder aus seiner Starre.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Hat Herm mir letztens erzählt.", murmelte sie geistesabwesend, die linke Hand auf der Buchseite und mit der rechten schreibend.

„Und was hat sie dir noch so alles erzählt? Nur so, nebenbei gefragt."

„Irgendwas von dreiköpfigen Hunden, einem Drachenbaby, einem liebenswürdigen Basilisken, einem harmonischem Weihnachtsball und einer Kröte namens Umbridge. _Scheiße!_ Jetzt hab ich statt Drachenblut Drachenbaby geschrieben! Du lenkst mich ab!", sagte sie und sah ihn nach ihrem Schreibfehler leicht vorwurfsvoll an, blieb aber in der Bewegung stocken, als sie ihn seine Augen sah.

„Darf ich denn nicht?", fragte er sie leise, während er in ihren blauen Augen zu versinken drohte.

„Hab ich das behauptet?", flüsterte sie zurück, die Hausaufgaben vollkommen vergessend.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.", murmelte er und strich ihr eine Strähne ihrer schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr, während er seinen Kopf langsam senkte und ihn zu ihrem Gesicht bewegte.

„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben.", wisperte sie und schloss die Augen, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Sie fühlte sich, als ob in ihrem Bauch ein Feuerwerk losgehen würde. Als sie etwas Warmes über ihre Lippen streichen fühlte, öffnete sie ihren Mund bereitwillig. Er hatte seine rechte Hand noch immer an ihrer Wange und legte die andere an ihrer Hüfte, um sie noch ein Stück näher zu sich ziehen zu können. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf, als sie ihre Hand dort hinlegte und langsam in den Ansatz seiner Haare fuhr. Sie begannen ein langsames Spiel mit ihren Zungen, nicht willig sich vom anderen zu lösen. Nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit, für die beiden, trennten sie sich um Luft zu holen. Sie sahen sich noch eine Weile in die Augen, die Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt, als Tanja eine kleine Träne über ihre erröteten Wangen lief.

„War es so schlimm?", fragte Harry leise und wischte die Träne mit seinem Daumen zärtlich weg, worauf sie lächelnd leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich bin nur glücklich.", flüsterte sie, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und umarmte ihn.

„Tränen stehen dir nicht.", erwiderte er und drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich, um den Duft ihrer Haare einzuatmen.

„Danke für den Hinweis.", lächelte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Wie hast du das die ganzen Jahre eigentlich aushalten können?", seufzte er.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie, löste sich nicht vollständig aus der Umarmung, jedoch soweit, dass sie ihn fragend ansehen konnte.

„Du weißt, was ich meine.", erwiderte er und blickte ihr mit einem eindringlichen Blick in die Augen.

„Das könnte ich dich genauso gut fragen."

„Tust du aber nicht. Du hast uns erzählt, dass es nicht schlimm war, aber warum kann ich dir das nicht glauben?"

„Weil es keine glaubwürdige Lüge war.", stellte sie sachlich fest.

Er schwieg daraufhin und ließ sie reden.

„Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was du als Antwort erwartest. Aber soviel kann ich dir sagen: Es war eine unschöne Zeit. Du müsstest das kennen, wenn man nur wegen seinem Namen beurteilt wird. Sie haben in mir halt bloß die Tochter von Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrange gesehen und nicht Tanja. Wie deshalb ihre Reaktion auf mich war, kannst du dir sicher vorstellen. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich den Namen Lestrange verflucht habe und es immer noch tue. Das war halt auch der Grund, warum ich nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen bin. Ich hab das ganze Theater schon in der Grundschule gehabt, und da waren die Kinder noch ziemlich jung, da musste ich das nicht auf Hogwarts haben. Ich habe eigentlich geglaubt, dass es in Durmstrang nicht so schlimm werden würde, weil es ja nicht unmittelbar am Ort des Geschehens lag. Falsch gedacht. Na ja, da kam dann noch hinzu, dass ich ziemlich oft zu Karkaroff geschickt wurde, wegen dem Mist, den die anderen Schüler verzapft haben. Wie du weißt, ist er ein ehemaliger Todesser, war natürlich sehr hilfreich, die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass ich kein Interesse an schwarzer Magie habe. Deswegen bin ich bei Ron wahrscheinlich auch so ausgehakt. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr hören. Ich kenn die Sprüche schon auswendig."

„Na, da hast du ja jetzt endlich mal ein paar vernünftige Leute kennen gelernt.", meinte er.

„Das hat mich hier echt überrascht. Was meinst du, wie nervös ich war, als ich mich anfangs mit Neville unterhalten habe. Und dann als du hergekommen bist, war ich einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe."

„Vollkommen ohne Grund, wie du bemerkt haben müsstest.", lächelte er und küsste sie.

* * *

„Sehr schön, dann werde ich veranlassen, dass der Betrag sofort in Ihrem Verlies gelagert wird. Wenn Sie das bitte hier unterzeichnen würden?", sagte Fudge und schob das Blatt Sirius zu, der es sich flüchtig durchlas und es unterzeichnete. 

„Ach ja, ich habe gestern noch mit der zuständigen Abteilung gesprochen. Es stellt kein weiteres Problem dar, wenn Sie das Sorgerecht für Ihr Patenkind in Anspruch nehmen wollen. Dazu habe ich mir ebenfalls ein Formular geben lassen, was Sie unterschreiben müssten und dann noch die zurzeit Sorgeberechtigten. Ich gebe es Ihnen mit und wenn es unterzeichnet ist, geben Sie es bei der zuständigen Abteilung ab, einverstanden?"

„Müsste machbar sein.", stimmte Sirius dem Minister zu.

„Im Sinne von Mrs Bones hätte ich da noch ein Anliegen. Sie würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie wieder in ihrer Abteilung aktiv zu Gange sein würden.", Sirius nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und Fudge ergriff wiederum das Wort, „Gut, wenn Sie noch weitere Anliegen haben, melden Sie sich. Ich müsste mich dann verabschieden. Einen schönen Tag noch!",er reichte den beiden die Hände und geleitete sie höflich zur Tür seines Büros.

„Ich glaube, da werde ich mir morgen Harry unter den Arm klemmen und zu den Dursleys fahren müssen, was meinst du?"

„Warum das nicht schon heute erledigen? Dann gehst du jetzt zu Amelia und holst dir deinen neuen Arbeitsvertrag ab und ich sage Arabella Bescheid, dass die Dursleys sich heute Abend noch auf Besuch freuen dürfen.", erwiderte Albus gutgelaunt.

„Du hast es überhaupt nicht eilig, oder?", meinte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Doch eigentlich schon. Umso schneller die beiden Sachen vom Tisch sind, umso schneller können wir uns wieder der Arbeit des Ordens widmen.", setzte Albus mit ernster Stimme nach.

„Ich gehe erst in die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, wenn die umdekoriert haben!", versuchte Sirius halbherzig Zeit zu schinden.

„Wir beide wissen, dass du das Angebot von Amelia annehmen wirst. Also los, ab mit dir!", führte Albus das Gespräch wieder zu seinem Ursprung zurück.

„Und du gehst jetzt zu Arabella, ja? Nun gut, bis später!", gab er sich geschlagen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro seiner zukünftigen Abteilungsleiterin.

Albus lächelte ihm noch hinterher, als er nach Surrey apparierte.

* * *

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?", wurde er lachend von Kingsley begrüßt. Die anderen anwesenden Auroren warfen ihmteils anerkennende und teilsleicht entschuldigendeBlicke zu und einige von den etwas älteren von ihnen schienen sich regelrecht zu freuen ihn hier zu sehen.

„Gucken, wie es hier ohne meine Fotos aussieht.", antwortete Sirius sarkastisch und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Amelia ist in ihrem Büro.", erwiderte Kingsley, als er verstanden hatte, was er hier wollte.

Sirius nickte ihm noch zu und machte sich auf den Weg. Er konnte von Kingsley noch etwasvon wegen _'kann ja heiter werden'_ verstehen und grinste kurz.An der Bürotür angekommen klopfte er und als er hereingebeten wurde öffnete er die Tür und trat in das Büro.

* * *

„Und wie, stellst du dir bitte vor, soll ich denen beibringen, dass heute ein, nicht mehr, gesuchter Massenmörder zu ihnen nach Hause kommt?", meckerte Arabella mit Albus. 

„In dem du einfach klingelst, sagst, dass die beiden vorbeikommen und wieder gehst.", erwiderte er mit amüsiertem Blick.

„Sehr witzig! Und was meinst du, wie die beiden mich angucken werden? Immerhin haben sie immer gedacht, dass ich auch eine Muggel bin!"

„Womit sie nicht ganz unrecht haben."

„Albus! Wenn die Sirius sehen, rufen die doch gleich die Staatsarmee!", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Nein, werden sie nicht. Hast du heute noch keine Zeitung gelesen?", wunderte er sich.

„Nein, wieso? Ach meinst du, dass das heute schon in den Muggelzeitungen drin steht?"

„Ja, in allen Zeitungen und in den Nachrichten läuft es auch den ganzen Tag hoch und runter, wie mir Andromeda versichert hat."

„Wie du willst, aber auf deine Verantwortung! Wann gehen die beiden hin?", seufzte sie, mit einem letzten giftigen Blick auf den Schuldirektor.

„Lass mich überlegen, es ist jetzt gleich drei Uhr nachmittags. Ich würde sagen in ungefähr drei bis vier Stunden. Ja, um Acht haben wir noch eine Versammlung. Genau, so müsste das gehen."

„Nun gut, ich werde dann mal. Bestell den anderen noch schöne Grüße und sag Molly sie soll Mundungus eins über die Ohren hauen, wenn sie ihn sieht. Er ist gestern auf eine meiner Katzen getreten!"

Mit einem Nicken apparierte Albus nach Hogwarts, um von da aus zu seinem Büro zu gelangen.

Arabella ging mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen zum Ligusterweg 4 und klingelte. Sie hörte ein Trampeln und als die Tür geöffnet wurde, sah sie in das runde Gesicht von Dudley.

„Sind deine Eltern da?", fragte sie, ohne Höflichkeit und Begrüßung.

„Ja, kommen Sie rein. Die beiden sind im Wohnzimmer.", stammelte er und ließ Arabella ein.

„Wer ist es, Dudley?", rief Vernon vom Wohnzimmer aus.

„Es ist Mrs Figg."

„Oh, hallo Arabella. Ich glaube ihr wollt jetzt wieder eure Frauengespräche führen, da werde ich euch mal nicht stören.", begrüßte er sie, als er gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer herausgehen wollte.

„Hallo Vernon. Nein, du kannst ruhig hier bleiben, ich bin gleich wieder weg."

„Möchtest du was trinken? Worum geht es denn?", fragte Petunia und deutete einladend auf die Couch, woraufhin sich Arabella setzte.

„Nein danke. Es geht um Harry. Ich glaube ihr habt heute schon die Nachrichten verfolgt?", kam sie ohne Umschweife zum Thema, um es möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

„Ja, haben wir. Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Petunia mit etwas Unbehagen in der Stimme.

„Dann habt ihr sicher gehört, dass Sirius Black freigesprochen wurde, oder?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ja, aber das kann doch keiner glauben!", schnaubte Vernon.

„Doch, dass solltest du lieber glauben! Pettigrew hat gestanden und es konnte ausreichend bewiesen werden, dass er unschuldig ist!"

„Woher weißt du das? Warst du etwa bei dem Prozess bei?", erkundigte sich Petunia schrill.

„Jedenfalls bekommt Sirius das Sorgerecht für Harry. Alles was fehlt ist eine Unterschrift von euch beiden, die die zwei sich nachher gegen achtzehn Uhr abholen werden. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten Petunia, ja, ich war bei dem Prozess dabei. Nun gut, da das geklärt ist, verabschiede ich mich wieder.", erklärte sie, nickte beiden noch einmal zu, nutzte den Moment, in dem beide sprachlos dasaßen und ging hinaus, um sich daheim wieder um ihre Katzen kümmern zu können und sich endlich den Artikel von Kimmkorn durchzulesen.

* * *

„Ich glaube die Aufräumaktionen im Grimmauld Place haben abgefärbt.", murrte Fred seinem Zwillingsbruder zu.

„Leider.", stimmte dieser zu.

„Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an! Wenigstens gibt es keine Gnome, die ihr entfernen müsstet!", meckerte Molly und drückte jedem eine Harke und einen Eimer in die Hand. Stöhnend gingen sie in den Garten, teilten sich auf verschiedene Beete auf und begannen das Unkraut zu entfernen.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum wir Unkraut entfernen müssen. Ein paar von denen sehen doch ganz niedlich aus.", meinte Ron und stupste eine Pflanze mit dem Finger an.

„Aber leider sind es die _‚Niedlichen'_, die uns soviel Ärger machen!", grummelte Ginny und deutete auf die Pflanze, die Ron berührt hatte, da sie ihm gerade den Finger abbeißen wollte.

„Autsch! Hey, lass das, du Mistvieh!", rief er und zog dem Unkraut eins mit der Harke über.

„Müssen wir jetzt über dem Gartentor ein Schild aufhängen, auf dem steht ‚Vorsicht, bissiges Unkraut'?", grinste George.

„Nein, das müsst ihr nicht aufhängen, weil ihr deswegen das Zeug ja weg machen sollt!"

„Zu Befehl, Mum.", stöhnten die Zwillinge und beugten sich wieder über das Blumenbeet.

* * *

„Wow, ist ja ganz schön was passiert, in letzter Zeit.", staunte Kate Granger über die Erzählungen ihrer Tochter.

„Kann man wohl sagen! Und ihr dürft jetzt wirklich zu den Versammlungen? Dabei hab ich doch gehört, dass sich alle dagegen gewehrt haben sollen.", wunderte sich auch ihr Vater.

„Na ja, wegen den Ereignissen haben sie beschlossen, dass es für uns besser wäre, wenn wir Bescheid wissen, damit wir nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Aber sagt mal, wie sah es hier eigentlich aus? Was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Wir mussten noch ein bisschen Papierkram für die Arbeit erledigen und ein paar Bestellungen einreichen. Ansonsten waren letztens noch die Zuständigen vom Orden hier, um uns kennen zu lernen. Also lange nicht so aufregend, wie deine Zeit.", lächelte Kate ihre Tochter an.

„Wen habt ihr denn zugeteilt bekommen?", fragte Hermine gespannt.

„Remus Lupin und Andromeda Tonks.", antwortete ihr Vater ihr.

„Andy? Sie ist doch erst seit kurzem im Orden.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Also wegen Andromeda wurde uns soviel erklärt, dass sie anscheinend in der Gegend wohnen soll und dann öfter mal vorbei gucken kann. Ich finde sie sehr sympathisch.", erzählte ihre Mutter ihr, zog bei dem Spitznamen, den ihre Tochter dem Mitglied gab, jedoch leicht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, da hast du mal wieder jemanden gefunden, mit dem du richtig schön tratschen kannst, oder?", lächelte David seine Frau an.

„Ja habe ich. Und das freut mich. Aber sag mal, Kleines, wem gehört eigentlich das Hauptquartier? Weil, ich glaube nicht, dass da irgendwer sein Haus zur Verfügung stellt und da acht Jugendliche und andere Mitglieder ohne weiteres wohnen lässt.", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Doch macht er. Erst mal ist das Haus total groß, da könnten locker zwanzig Mann drin wohnen und zweitens ist es das Haus seiner Eltern, er hat es geerbt und warum soll sich der Orden ein anderes Hauptquartier suchen, wenn das Haus zur Verfügung steht."

„Und du bist sicher, dass wir da keine Miete beisteuern sollen? Weil, wenn jemand meiner Tochter mit ihren Freunden und Bekannten erlaubt in seinem Haus zu wohnen, denke ich schon, dass wir demjenigen etwas beisteuern müssten, oder? Schon alleine aus Höflichkeit.", wunderte sich ihre Mutter.

„So hab ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, denn erstens ist er froh, wenn das Haus gefüllt ist, denn es ist echt groß und ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, da alleine zu wohnen und zweitens helfen wir dafür bei der Renovierung!", meinte Hermine daraufhin.

„Und wem gehört es nun und wo liegt es?", fragte ihre Mutter weiter.

„Es liegt in London und ich hoffe ihr habt heute Nachrichten geguckt?"

„Ja, haben wir, heute beim Frühstück und heute Mittag, wieso fragst du?", antwortete ihr Vater.

„Dann habt ihr bestimmt von der Hauptschlagzeile Wind bekommen, oder?", fragte Hermine weiter.

„Ach meinst du, Sirius Black? Mir ist dann auch wieder eingefallen, wo ich den Namen Pettigrew gehört habe!", erwiderte ihre Mutter.

„Genau, ich war gestern bei dem Prozess als Zeugin und Sirius gehört auch das Haus."

* * *

„Die bleiben aber ganz schön lange weg.", murmelte Tanja.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt froh darüber sein soll oder mich wundern soll.", meinte Harry nachdenklich, während er seinen Kopf auf Tanjas Schulter hatte und mit seinen Händen ihre Arme hochfuhr.

„Ich würde eher auf froh sein tippen.", grinste sie ihn verschwörerisch an, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und lehnte sich wieder mit dem Rücken an seinen Brustkorb.

„Warum?", fragte er gespielt ahnungslos.

„Darum!", antwortete sie, drehte sich in seinen Armen, legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog sein Gesicht zu ihrem.

„Gutes Argument.", grinste er, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Meinst du? Glaubst du von den guten Argumenten gibt es noch mehr?"

„Müsste sich einrichten lassen."

* * *

„Ja, das war dann alles, Sirius. Ich denke wir sehen uns dann übermorgen!", lächelte Amelia ihn an.

„Genau. Ach ja, und du solltest deine Mitarbeiter nicht so sehr ärgern. Tonks beschwert sich schon.", grinste er und verabschiedete sich und apparierte zurück zum Grimmauld Place. „Hallo? Ist einer da?", rief Sirius, als er in der Küche angekommen war und wunderte sich, als keine Antwort kam. Also ging er nach oben, um dort zu suchen, fand aber auch keinen.

Etwas verwirrt ging er nach unten und sah zwei schwarze Haarschöpfe im Garten sitzen. Als er an der Terrassentür ankam, sah er womit die beiden gerade beschäftigt waren und fing an zu grinsen und beschloss die beiden erstmal alleine zu lassen und sich bei Albus über das Gespräch mit Arabella zu erkundigen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Harry, als Tanja sich erhob.

„In die Küche, was zu Trinken holen. Kommst du mit?"

„Meinst du ich lass dich alleine!", lächelte er, nahm ihre Hand und verließ mit ihr den Garten.

„Hast du vorhin auch was gehört oder hab ich mir das nur eingebildet?"; fragte sie ihn, als sie an der Terrassentür angekommen waren.

„Mir war auch so.", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Ach hallo Tanja, Harry.", begrüßte Albus aus dem Kamin die beiden, als sie in die Küche kamen.

„Guten Tag, Professor.", grüßten sie zurück.

„Also dann um 18.00 Uhr, so habe ich es jedenfalls Arabella erzählt. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag.", mit diesen Worten verschwand der Kopf von Dumbledore und das Kaminfeuer wurde wieder rot.

„Was ist denn nachher?", fragte Harry seinen Paten.

„Da werden wir beide zu den Dursleys gehen und uns eine Unterschrift abholen.", antwortete er ihm.

„Wofür?"

„Wenn ich dein Sorgerecht bekommen will, brauche ich Unterschriften von den derzeitigen Sorgeberechtigten.", meinte er und legte drei Formulare auf den Tisch.

„So schnell? Boah, ist das genial!", freute sich Harry.

„Und was habt ihr noch die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

„Hausaufgaben."

„Na ja, bzw. wir wollten Hausaufgaben machen, sind dann aber irgendwie von abgekommen.", meinte Tanja nachdenklich, bekam aber einen kleinen Rotschimmer um die Wangen.

„Na, dann kann ich euch ja nur beglückwünschen.", lächelte Sirius, worauf beide ihn verwundert anguckten und er nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Warum fühle ich mich gerade so überrumpelt?", wendete sich Harry an Tanja, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Boah, wir haben es geschafft!", triumphierte Fred lautstark währender in die Küche kam und sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Und wir leben noch!", setzte George grinsend hinzu.

„Na ja wenigstens so einigermaßen. Und, wie lief es im Ministerium?", fragte Ginny Sirius, als dieser wieder in die Küche kam.

„Gut, sehr gut sogar. Ach ja: Charlie, bevor du fragst, ja ich habe angenommen!"

„Super! Dann kann sich Kingsley in nächster Zeit auf was gefasst machen.", grinste dieser.

„Es ist gleich um sechs. Meinst wir können es riskieren und uns auf den Weg machen? Ich geh nur noch mal schnell hoch was gucken.", wendete sich Sirius an Harry und ging aus der Küche.

„Ich verlange genauste Berichterstattung!", grinste Tanja.

„Hast du überhaupt das Recht irgendwas zu verlangen?", zweifelte Ginny grinsend.

„Ja, Ginny habe ich!", kam Tanja auf ihre Frage zurück.

„Wer sagt das!", grinste Harry.

„Ich! Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!", lächelte Tanja, gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, verließ die Küche und ließ verwunderte Weasleys zurück.

„Mrs Figg.", sagte Sirius und verschwand im Kamin, worauf Harry es ihm gleich tat.

„Hallo ihr beiden!", wurden sie freudig von der alten Dame begrüßt.

„Hallo. Wie geht's dir?", fragte Sirius.

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle! Ihr habt zu tun!", meinte sie und schob die beiden zur Tür hinaus.

„Auf in den Kampf.", murmelte Harry und ging Richtung Nummer 4.

„So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, oder?", fragte Sirius skeptisch.

„Nein, noch viel schlimmer! Ach ja, noch was: Mach dich auf alles gefasst! Wenn es um ‚unseres Gleichen' geht, vertragen sie keinen Humor. Benutze irgendwelche Z-Wörter am besten erst gar nicht, das macht uns den Aufenthalt angenehmer.", erklärte Harry ihm.

„Das klingt ja ziemlich viel versprechend.", seufzte Sirius und stoppte abrupt als Harry in einen Kleingarten einbog. Er wartete bis Sirius kurz hinter ihm stand und klingelte. Von drinnen hörte man ein merkwürdiges Quieken und wie jemand die Treppe hochpolterte, worauf Sirius eine Augenbraue hochzog und Harry fragend ansah. Dieser formte nur das Wort _‚Später'_, grinste Sirius kurz an und drehte sich wieder zur Tür. Man hörte jemanden zur Tür gehen, als diese von Petunia geöffnet wurde.

„Guten Abend. Kommt doch rein.", dabei lächelte sie etwas steif aber nicht unfreundlich, worüber sich Harry etwaswunderte.  
Die beiden betraten das Haus und folgten Petunia ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie den beiden mit einer einladenden Bewegung deutete sich zu setzen.

„Also worum es geht, hat uns Arabella ja schon im Groben erzählt, allerdings war sie so schnell wieder weg, dass wir keine Zeit hatten, sie dazu noch was zu fragen.", sagte Petunia, als die beiden sich gesetzt hatten.

„Lass mich raten: Ihr beide wart sprachlos und den Moment hat sie ausgenutzt, oder?", fragte Harry.

Gerade als er diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, betrat Vernon das Wohnzimmer, warf Sirius einen komischen, undefinierbaren Blick zu, setzte sich neben seine Frau und sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, was müssen wir ausfüllen?", er klang schroff und unhöflich.

„Ich benötige jeweils eine Unterschrift von Ihnen beiden.", sagte Sirius ruhig, ließ sich nicht von Vernon beeindrucken und legte das Dokument, für beide gut lesbar, auf den Tisch.

„Ich hole was zum Unterschreiben. Ähm, ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir mit Kugelschreiber unterschreiben?", fragte Petunia etwas unschlüssigund erhob sich.

„Natürlich."

Es entstand eine peinliche Stille, als Petunia das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte. Harry sah kurz zu seinem Onkel und merkte, dass dieser kurz davor stand, auszurasten, was ihn ziemlich beunruhigte.

„Wann fängt die Versammlung nachher an?", wandte er sich an Sirius.

„Irgendwann nach dem Abendessen, genau weiß ich es nicht. Mal sehen, was Dumbledore da so vorschwebt.", antwortete er ihm, worauf Harry langsam nickte.

„So, dann können wir!", kam Petunia lächelnd mit einem Kugelschreiber in der Hand zurück.

„Wo genau?", fragte Vernon, woraufhin Sirius nur auf eine Stelle am unteren Ende des Blattes deutete.

„Warum haben Sie eigentlich den Kamin zugenagelt?", wunderte sich Sirius, als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ.

„Damit sich da niemand einfach Zutritt zu unserem Haus verschaffen kann.", grummelte Vernon zurück.

„Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, aber wer sollte denn auf die Idee kommen, durch Ihren Kamin zu reisen?"

„Oh, da kam schon mal einer auf die Idee und hat unser ganzes Wohnzimmer verwüstet!", knurrte Vernon.

„Ähm, Arthur hat den Kamin vor zwei Jahren kurzzeitig ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Hat er dir das gar nicht erzählt?", erklärte Harry seinem Paten.

„Er hat was!", wunderte sich Sirius, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich fand das überhaupt nicht lustig!", meckerte Vernon über das Grinsen von Sirius.

„Aber er hat das Wohnzimmer danach aber wieder wohntauglich gemacht, oder?"

„Das gehört sich ja wohl auch so! Was erlaubt der sich eigentlich?"

„Wie es aussieht hat es keinen bleibenden Schaden hinterlassen, also ist es die Aufregung eigentlich nicht wert."

„Wenn das die Nachbarn gesehen hätten, hätte derjenige sich auf was gefasst machen können!"

Petunia und Harry saßen nur da und sahen hin und wieder von Vernon zu Sirius. Während Sirius immer noch ganz ruhig da saß, war Vernon einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Vernon gab, immer noch wütend, seiner Frau den Kugelschreiber, damit sie auch noch unterschreiben konnte.

„Also, wenn Ihre größte Sorge die Nachbarn sind, kann man sich schon ziemlich über einen kleinen Unfall aufregen."

„Kleiner Unfall!", rief Vernon, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass er mit einem voll ausgebildeten Zauberer sprach und besann sich.

„Ich glaube, dann haben wir alles erledigt, oder? Hast du noch Sachen hier?", wendete sich Sirius an sein Patenkind.

„Nein, hab ich nicht."

Sirius nahm das Dokument wieder an sich, reichte Petunia die Hand, nickte Vernon zu und verließ mit Harry das Haus der Dursleys, um über Arabellas Kamin zum Hauptquartier zurück zu kommen.

„Warum hast du mir eigentlich nicht erzählt, dass du das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys in die Luft gejagt hast?", grinste Sirius in Richtung Arthur.

„Ach, habt ihr noch darüber gesprochen?", fragte Fred grinsend. Harry erkundigte sich, wo seine Freunde waren und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach oben um eben diesen Gesellschaft zu leisten.

* * *

„Tanja, du weißt, dass du uns noch was zu erzählen hast! Also?", drängelte Ginny.

„Das würde mich aber auch mal interessieren.", lächelte Harry, als er das Zimmer betrat und sich neben Tanja niederließ, sich jedoch kurz darauf mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht über die Narbe fuhr.

„Was ist passiert?", fragten Ginny und Ron wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Nichts weiter. Sie hat nur geziept. Ehrlich, es ist nichts Schlimmes! Das kam nur so unerwartet."

„Sicher?", fragte Tanja besorgt, worauf Harry sie nur lächelnd ansah und ihr zunickte, was ihre Sorgen linderte und sie auf seine vorhergehende Frage zurückkam

„Ach, weißt du das noch gar nicht?", lächelte sie, jedoch immer noch mit etwas Unbehagen, fuhr dann aber an die anderen beiden gewandt fort: „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr hören wollt! Es gibt eigentlich nichts weiter zu wissen!"

„Kommt ihr? Das Abendessen ist fertig!", rief Molly vom Treppenansatz herunter.

„Na, wie war's?", fragte Ginny in die Runde während sie sich als Letzte am Tisch niederließ.

„Wie soll es gewesen sein? Ich musste meinen Eltern die ganze Zeit, die ich hier verbracht habe, in allen Einzelheiten schildern. Ich hab mir den Mund fusselig geredet!", antwortete Hermine, woraufhin Luna und Neville zustimmten, da es ihnen ähnlich ergangen ist.

„Kurze Frage. Worum geht es in der Versammlung?", fragte Ginny in die Runde.

„Auswertungen der Woche, nichts besonderes also. Die Aufträge kommen erst später dran.", wurde es ihr von Bill erklärt.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich noch über den Tag bei ihren Familien, während die Zwillinge, Ron und Ginny sich über die Putzaktion beschwerten.

„Warum habt ihr mir eigentlich nicht erzählt, dass ihr den Wachposten für meine Eltern übernommen habt?", fragte Hermine an Remus und Andy gewandt.

„Och, weißt du, wir hatten dann irgendwie so viel am Hut und dann hab ich das vergessen. War keine böse Absicht.", antwortete Andy ihr mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

„Kann es sein, dass immer, wenn wir eine Versammlung abhalten wollen, Albus der ist, der immer zu spät kommt?", meinte Susan stirnrunzelnd.

„Wer weiß, was nun schon wieder los ist!", seufzte Charlie.

„Hoffentlich nichts Ernstes.", kam es von Molly mit etwas Unbehagen in der Stimme.

„Wenn was Ernstes los wäre, hätten wir es doch schon erfahren. Ich glaube nicht, dass da groß was passiert ist, wahrscheinlich redet er gerade mit Fudge oder sonst wem.", probierte Tonks sie zu beruhigen.

„Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher.", sagte auf einmal Albus, der eben durch die Tür hereinkam. „Ich habe gerade die Nachricht bekommen, dass die Winkelgasse angegriffen wurde und darüber schwebt das Dunkle Mal. Ich glaube, dass es jetzt richtig beginnt."

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

So, das war es erstmal wieder! Ich bin nicht mit dem Kapitel zufrieden (Ja, Tamy, ich weiß das Thema hatten wir schon! _‚grins'_), weil es mehr ein Übergangskapitel ist. Na ja, dafür geht es dann ganz zackig weiter!

**Danke an:  
**  
**Sirius' Schwester**: Ja, danke dir das Review und die Flasche. Hab sie im Schrank versteckt, damit Mama die nicht findet _‚grins'_! _‚knuddel'_

**Eile**: Wenn du willst, bekommst du auch einen mit Schokolade! Kriegst meinen letzten, wenn du schön weiter reviewst! ‚_grins'_ Alles zu seiner Zeit! Ich muss die Todesser erstmal ein bisschen was tun lassen, sonst liegen die den ganzen Tag nur faul herum!

**Shila84**: Dankeschön. Wieder ein neuer Leser! Ich hoffe du bleibst dran! Hast du gedacht die beiden werden skandalös entdeckt? Wie denn. Ich stehe nicht so auf Skandale. Das überlass ich Rita ‚_grins'_

**Hitman**: Ebenfalls DANKE! Hast du die Mail bekommen?

**Cheely**: Danke! Also, dass alle das machen, wäre ein bisschen übertrieben, aber ich wollte mal was gegen das _lieber-Jugendliche-Image tun_! Weil das sind se nun wirklich nicht mehr.

**Laser-jet**: Danke auch an dich! Nach genügend Reviews geht es selbstverständlich sofort weiter! _(mit Zaunpfahl wink_) Meinst du das mit dem ‚_immer'_ ernst? Wenn ja, freu ich mich! ‚_grins'  
_  
Wow, sechs Stück für ein Kapitel und wir sind nahe an der 50 vorbei geschlittert! Also, gönnt mir etwas Glück und schreibt weiterhin fleißig! _(Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich mich mit 50 zufrieden gebe, oder? ‚grins')  
_  
_Lovely Greetz, Liz! _


	13. Der Anschlag auf die Winkelgasse

**Life in the Beginning of the War**

_Kapitel 13_

* * *

„Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher.", sagte auf einmal Albus, der eben durch die Tür hereinkam. „Ich habe gerade die Nachricht bekommen, dass die Winkelgasse angegriffen wurde und darüber schwebt das Dunkle Mal. Ich glaube, dass es jetzt richtig beginnt."

Fassungslose und geschockte Gesichter blickten Albus entgegen.

„Und was heißt das genau?", rang sich Kingsley zu fragen durch.

„Sämtliche Läden in denen Muggelgeborene oder Halbblütige arbeiten wurden zerstört. Und die anderen Läden, dieselbstverständlich auch Muggelgeborenen etwas verkaufen, wurden an den Scheiben und Wänden beschmiert, mit dem Dunklen Mal und Parolen für Voldemort.", er machte hier eine Pause und ließ die Nachricht erst mal verklingen. Danach fuhr er mit bedrückter und leiser Stimme fort:

„Das Ministerium konnte nicht benachrichtigt werden, oder besser wollte nicht benachrichtigt werden, denn ein kleiner Junge konnte aus dem Apparationsschutz und den Schutzzaubern entkommen und hat es dem Minister persönlich gemeldet. Fudge jedoch hat es nicht geglaubt."

„Das glaub ich nicht.", murmelte Ginny und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen, währenddessen Seamus sie in den Arm nahm.

„Und wie viele sind-", setzte Tonks an, stockte aber an der Stelle.

„Es gibt rund zweihundert Verletzte, zum Glück nicht mehr, da es später Abend war, davon sind 75 schwer verletzt, die anderen leicht. Und-", er holte tief Luft, „es gibt 36 Tote."

Es herrschte bedrückende Stille in der Küche des Grimmauld Place. Während einige nur fassungslos die Nachricht verdauten, sah man in anderen Gesichtern Fragen aufkommen, die sich jedoch keiner wirklich zu stellen traute. Jedoch riss sich Charlie zusammen und wandte sich an Albus.

„Irgendwelche Leute, die wir kennen?", die Frage war leise und hoffnungsvoll, dass es nicht zutrifft.

„Keine Ordensmitglieder, aber es gibt einige Schüler unter den Toten."

„Albus-", setzte Molly mit zitternder Stimme an, wurde aber von Harry energisch unterbrochen.

„Wer?"

„Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey, Millicent Bulstrode und Alicia Spinnet sind die mir vorerst Bekannten."

„Das kann nicht wahr sein! Und Fudge hat überhaupt nicht reagiert?", warf Sirius ein.

„Kein Stück, er hat es für ein Märchen von einem Drittklässler gehalten."

„Verdammter Mist! Ich glaube, ich werde mal los!", meinte Susan, warf sich noch ihren Mantel über und verließ die Küche.

„Ist Millicent nicht ein Todesserkind?", wunderte sich auf einmal Hermine.

„Sie hat sich gegen ihre Eltern gestellt.", kam eine erschöpfte Stimme von der Tür als Snape eintrat und sich auf einem Stuhl niederließ.

„Warum hast du uns eigentlich nicht Bescheid gegeben?", fragte Albus seinen Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Weil ich mit dir vor zwei Tagen besprochen habe, dass ich einen Trank für Riddle brauen soll und du mir gesagt hast, dass ich das tun soll, somit hat er mich nicht gerufen, weil ich anderwaltig zu tun hatte."

„Aber die Eltern bringen doch nicht ihr eigenes Kind um, nur weil sie sich gegen die beiden gestellt hat.", meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

„Hermine, was denkst du denn? Dass die ihr den Kopf tätscheln, irgendwas von _‚Macht doch nichts, dann wirst du halt kein Todesser'_ dabei sagen und dann alles gut ist?", fuhr Tanja auf.

„Das nicht, aber-"

„Nichts aber! Die kennen keine Skrupel!", unterbrach Tanja sie, während ihr ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Und du hast gesagt es gibt viele Verletzte, sind da Schüler bei?", fragte Minerva, als sie den Schock verdaut hatte.

„So weit ich weiß auch ein paar, nicht viele."

„Und was ist mit dem Bruder von Colin? Also ich meine Dennis. Der war doch auch dabei, oder?", brachte Ginny hervor.

„Dennis Creevey ist derjenige, der Fudge benachrichtigt hat. So wurde es mir jedenfalls gesagt. Er ist jetzt ebenfalls im St. Mungo.", antwortete Albus auf ihre Frage.

„Und welche Schüler sind im Mungo?", warf Neville ein.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer genau", antwortete Albus schwerfällig mit einem langen Seufzen.

„Na, das wird uns Susan nachher genau sagen können.", meinte Charlie.

„Auf nachher würde ich nicht wetten. Ich glaube sie bleibt da noch die ganze Nacht.", kam es nachdenklich von Sirius.

„Bekommt man als Hauslehrer eigentlich Bescheid, wenn Schüler verletzt werden oder sterben?", fragte Luna in den Raum, worauf Snape erst Luna ansah und seinen Blick dann zu Minerva wendete.

„Ja, wir bekommen einen schriftlichen Bescheid von der zuständigen Abteilung im Ministerium."

„Der soeben angekommen ist.", seufzte Arthur, ging zum Fenster, ließ die beiden Eulen rein, nahm ihnen die Briefe ab und gab sie Snape und McGonagall.

„Wie schnell identifizieren die die Opfer denn?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Es mag sein, dass es in der Muggelwelt länger dauert, Miss Granger, jedoch handelt es sich in der Zaubererwelt, wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, nur um eine Sache von wenigen Stunden.", antwortete Snape auf ihre Frage, während er seinen Blick nachdenklich über den Brief schweifen ließ und die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte.

„Gott, und wir beide wollten heute Abend in den Laden, um zu gucken, wie weit die Renovierung voran geht.", murmelte Fred, während er sich mit beiden Händen müde über das Gesicht fuhr.

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wurden die Zwillinge von nicht wenigen geschockten und teilweise auch erleichterten Blicken angesehen. Die Anwesenden wandten sich von den beiden Weasleys ab und sahen nun gespannt auf Snape und McGonagall, wagten sich jedoch nicht genauer nachzufragen. Nach längerem Schweigen durchbrach Albus die Stille.

„Also?", er sagte das mit bedrückter Stimme und einem darauf folgendem schweren Seufzen.

„Unter den Leichtverletzten befinden sich Dean Thomas und Lavender Brown, mit kleineren Frakturen und Blutergüssen. Parvati Patil ist mit Organschäden und einer mittelschweren Gehirnerschütterung schwer verletzt. Und Stella Brendan, Colin Creevey und Alicia Spinnet befinden sich nicht mehr unter uns.", sie schloss mit einem Schluchzen und zog sich ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Mantel.

„_Stella?",_ brachte Ginny hervor, bevor auch sie zu Weinen anfing, auf den fragenden Blick der anderen Anwesenden erklärte Luna ihnen, dass sie ihre beste Freundin gewesen war.

Nun wendete der Direktor von Hogwarts seinen Blick auf seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor.

„Neben Millicent Bulstrode ist auch Tim Wackery den Todessern zum Opfer gefallen. Des Weiteren wurden Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson ebenfalls mit inneren Verletzungen schwer verletzt und Blaise Zabini befindet sich unter den Leichtverletzten mit einer dreifachen Fraktur im Bein."

„Malfoy und Parkinson unter den Schwerverletzten?", wunderte sich Neville.

„Es hätte Lucius schon nach seiner Wiederauferstehung klar sein müssen, dass Draco das Spiel nicht mitspielt. Und wenn ich richtig gehört habe, haben sich die beiden, also Pansy und Draco, ein ziemliches Debakel vor ihren Eltern geleistet.", erklärte Snape ihm, jedoch mit leicht genervtem Unterton.

„Dann kann man für die beiden nur hoffen, dass sie auf einer geschlossenen Abteilung sind.", warf Sirius ein.

„Ja klar, wenn man die beiden wegsperrt, erledigt sich das Problem von alleine, oder wie?", fuhr Minerva auf.

„Wie du eigentlich wissen müsstest, hat die Familie Malfoy immer noch reichlich Einfluss in der Zaubererwelt, obwohl der Ruf etwas angeknackst ist! Und du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass es das für Lucius schon gewesen ist, oder?", verteidigte Sirius seinen Standpunkt.

„Aber, wenn die beiden auf einer geschlossenen Abteilung sind, kann Lucius doch immer noch zu seinem Sohn, oder?", mischte sich Bill ein.

„Nein, es gibt zwei Arten einer geschlossenen Abteilung. Die eine heißt so, damit die Patienten keinen Unfug anstellen und die andere heißt so, weil dort keine Besucher zugelassen sind und letztere ist die, die Sirius gemeint hat.", erklärte Neville ihm, was ihm zuerst überraschte Blicke einbrachte, die dann aber in verstehende wechselten.

„Also kann Lucius trotz seines Einflusses nicht zu seinem Sohn? Das klingt schön, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das so funktionieren wird.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Das heißt also, dass man für ihn eine andere medizinische, und vor allen Dingen sicherere, Unterkunft finden müsste.", schlussfolgerte Minerva mit einem intensiven Blick auf Albus.

„Du denkst doch nicht etwa an den Krankenflügel?", fragte er verwundert auf ihren Blick hin.

„Doch genau das meine ich. Ansonsten wären Verwandte das nächste, an was man denken könnte, jedoch gehe ich davon aus, dass weder Draco noch Andromeda davon sichtlich begeistert wären, dann würde als nächstes Sirius in Frage kommen, jedoch halte ich es für unklug ihn im Hauptquartier des Ordens unterkommen zu lassen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich weiß, dass er kein Interesse an dem Werdegang seines Vaters hat. Also kommt nur noch der Krankenflügel in Frage.", erklärte sie ihr Vorhaben.

„Und was ist mit Julia?", fragte Ginny dazwischen, fuhr nach verwunderten Blicken aber fort: „Guckt mich nicht so an. Professor, Sie haben gesagt, dass Verwandte in Betracht kommen würden und Julia ist nun einmal eine. Außerdem ist sie in den USA nicht so direkt am Geschehen, was seine Heilung begünstigen würde. Also, ich glaube, dass Abstand manchmal hilft. Und als nächstes ist sie noch ziemlich jung, könnte auch hilfreich sein, vielleicht fühlt er sich dann nicht so, ähm, unverstanden?"

„Guter Gedankengang, nur es gibt ein Problem, sowohl wenn er bei mir als auch wenn er bei Julia wohnen würde: Er kennt uns nicht.", warf Sirius ein.

„Hat er keinen Paten?", fragte Ron dazwischen.

„Das schon, aber es wäre sehr ungünstig, für uns beide, wenn er bei mir wohnen würde.", beantwortete Snape seine Frage.

„Also ich glaube, dass wir mit den Diskussionen nur zu einem Ziel kommen: Nämlich, dass er in Hogwarts am besten aufgehoben wäre.", beendete Minerva die Diskussion um den Slytherin.

„Und Pansy Parkinson wird gleich mit in den Krankenflügel verfrachtet.", ergänzte Snape, worauf er von Albus ein zustimmendes Nicken erntete.

„Also, ehrlich mal, ich weiß nicht wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn ich ganz alleine in Hogwarts sein würde. Ok, Pansy ist auch noch mit bei, aber trotzdem.", bemerkte Hermine.

„Gute Idee, Miss Granger, Sie alle werden auch mit nach Hogwarts gehen.", meinte Albus gutgelaunt mit einem Blick auf die Jugendlichen.

„Wie bitte?", stammelte Ron, der, wie alle anderen im Raum, Albus geschockt ansah.

„Ihr habt mich schon verstanden. Also, was haltet ihr davon?", er sah immer noch gut gelaunt in die Runde, während seine Augen belustigt funkelten.

„Ähm, ich hatte eher daran gedacht, dass man ihn mit Leuten zusammen sein lässt, wo keine Gefahr besteht, dass es Tote gibt!", meinte Hermine, worauf sie perplexes Nicken von Ron und Neville erntete.

„Also, wir kennen ihn eigentlich gar nicht, oder? Und ich persönlich hätte auch niemals damit gerechnet, dass er sich gegen seinen Vater stellen würde, also denke ich, dass man das unter Umständen mal probieren könnte.", gab Harry seine Gedanken mit einem eindringlichen Blick auf seine Freunde kund und dieses mal war es Ginny, die über seinen Vorschlag nachdachte und sich äußerte:

„Du könntest Recht haben, weil ich persönlich glaube, dass er unter dem Einfluss von seinem Vater stand. Aber nichtsdestotrotz hassen wir uns."

„Moment, was meinst du mit unter Umständen?", schaltete sich Ron ein.

„Mit unter Umständen meine ich, dass wir uns dann zusammenreißen werden und ihm keine Basis für Provokationen geben.", antwortete er und sah Ron dabei scharf an.

„Wenn er mich beleidigt, werde ich mich doch wohl noch wehren dürfen!", entrüstete sich Ron, als er gemerkt hatte, dass Harry ihn persönlich damit ansprach.

„Ja, aber wehren meint er wohl eher im verbalen Sinne.", meinte Sirius, worauf er zustimmendes Nicken von Harry bekam.

„Also sind wir uns einig, ja?", hinterfragte Albus und erhob sich.

„Meinethalben gerne. Und wann gedenken Sie uns nach Hogwarts zu schicken?", beantwortete Ginny die Frage für die anderen.

„Ich denke am Anfang der nächsten Woche. Dann sind noch drei Wochen Ferien und das müsste dann eigentlich genügen.", gab er als Antwort, verabschiedete sich von den anderen und ging mit Snape aus der Küche.

Als die beiden gegangen waren, herrschte erst einmal Stille im Raum. Jeder der Anwesenden hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und probierte sich das Geschehene noch einmal vor Augen zu führen, um es sich zu verinnerlichen. Jedoch konnte man erkennen, dass sich die Frage nach dem warum, in der Mehrheit der Anwesenden widerspiegelte. In der Ruhe konnte man vereinzelt noch ein letztes Schluchzen oder Seufzen vernehmen. Minerva durchbrach die Stille, in dem sie sich erhob, sich ihren Mantel überwarf und mit letzten kurzen Abschiedsworten des Grimmauld Place verließ.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte Molly die Jugendlichen, als sie aufgeschaut hatte und gesehen hatte, dass diese sich erhoben und dabei waren die Küche zu verlassen.

„Frische Luft schnappen!", kam die kurze Antwort von Harry, als er mit seinen Freunden zur Tür hinaus Richtung Garten ging.

Dort angekommen, schlossen sie die Terrassentür und setzten sich auf die Treppen der Terrasse. Sie schwiegen noch eine Weile, bis Neville die angenehme Stille, die nur vereinzelt vom Rascheln eines Baumes oder den Tönen eines Vogels zerstört wurde, durchbrach.

„Warum hat Fudge nichts unternommen? Langsam müsste er doch kapiert haben, dass dummes Herumsitzen nichts bringt!"

„Dem fehlt es an Einsicht. Er hat den ersten Krieg miterlebt und hat an dem Wiederaufbau der Zaubererwelt geholfen. Er lebt wahrscheinlich noch in der Welt, in der er sich über nichts weiter als ein paar einfache kleine Straftaten die größten Sorgen machen musste. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das Ausmaß erkennt, es nur nicht wahrhaben will.", meinte Tanja langsam, als sie sich mit ihrem Oberkörper gegen Harry lehnte und die Augen schloss.

Auf diese Bemerkung schwiegen sie wieder eine Weile und sahen in den sich langsam verdüsternden Himmel, bis Ginny das Wort erhob:

„Jetzt geht es richtig los, oder?", es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, jedoch für alle sehr gut verständlich.

„Kommt drauf an.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Inwiefern? Also du kannst nicht leugnen, dass-", setzte Hermine zu einem Gegenkommentar an, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

„Es kommt drauf an, wie wir damit umgehen! Wenn wir es so wie Fudge ignorieren, hat es noch nicht begonnen, aber wir", er ließ den Rest des Satzes offen.

„Werden viel zu schnell dazu gezwungen, erwachsen zu werden, um in diesem Krieg aktiv mitzumischen.", beendete Luna seinen Satz und lächelte bitter, während sie sich durch die Haare fuhr.

„Aber du weißt auch, dass wir uns auf der einen Seite auch freiwillig dazu zwingen lassen.", meinte Seamus.

„Wir lassen das mit uns machen, weil es nicht anders geht.", erwiderte Tanja daraufhin.

„Ja, irgendwie binden die uns ziemlich ein. Also mehr, als uns lieb ist. Habt ihr das schon mal gemerkt?", warf Hermine plötzlich ein, worauf sie fragende Blicke von den anderen bekam.

„Na, ihr könnt mir nicht sagen, dass keiner von den Lehrern je was von der DA mitbekommen hat und ihr könnt mir auch nicht erzählen, dass die die Bibliothek einfach offen lassen oder beim Essen darüber reden, obwohl wir dabei waren. Der nächste offensichtliche Schritt war dann die Erlaubnis an den Versammlungen teilzunehmen, mit dem überdeutlichem Unterpunkt, dass wir nichts Aktives unternehmen.", erklärte sie.

„Und als nächstes kam dann, dass Dumbledore mir erlaubt hat, das Anwesen der Potters in Godric's Hollow zu besuchen, obwohl er wusste, dass dann auffliegen würde, dass mir niemand was von meiner Tante erzählt hat oder dass Sirius mich nicht dran gehindert hat, mich in dem Arbeitszimmer umzusehen, was er eigentlich hätte tun müssen.", führte Harry ihre Erklärungen weiter.

„Und um nicht zu vergessen: Wir gehen in zwei Tagen nach Hogwarts, wo wir uns mit Malfoy und Parkinson vertragen sollen, um weiteren Streitigkeiten zwischen den Häusern vorzubeugen.", ergänzte Seamus sachlich.

„So, ich glaube, wir könnten den Plänen unseres Schulleiters entgegenkommen und morgen einen Abstecher nach Godric's Hollow machen. Was meint ihr?", fragte Harry in die Runde.

„Also, du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du das riskieren kannst?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja, wieso?", fragte er perplex zurück.

„Na, wenn die Bibliothek wirklich so groß ist, wie du sagst, dann bekommst du Hermine da nicht vor übermorgen raus.", grinste sie, worauf sie einen spielerischen Hieb von Hermine bekam.

„Gut, sagen wir den anderen Bescheid.", meinte Tanja und erhob sich, um mit den anderen zurück in die Küche zu gehen.

* * *

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen in Godric's Home! Wir freuen uns außerordentlich Master Potter und seine Gäste hier begrüßen zu dürfen!", riefen diefünf Hauselfenim Chor, währenddessen sie sich, bis ihre Nasenspitzen fast den Boden berührten, verbeugten.

„Morgen, ist das eure Standartzeremonie?", fragte Harry als er die Hauselfen anlächelte und sich, ebenso wie seine Freunde, den Ruß vom Reisen mit Flohpulver von den Sachen klopfte.

„Könnte man unter Umständen so sagen, Master Po-, äh, Harry.", lächelte Wandy.

„Können wir Ihnen irgendwelche Wünsche erfüllen?", fragte Peppi.

„Frühstück wäre schön.", antwortete Harry, als er lächelnd seine Freunde ansah.

„Wieder draußen? Gut, und ich denke Sie wollen sich erst das Haus ansehen, also in einer Stunde?", fragte Wandy, welchem zustimmend zugenickt wurde.

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Hauselfen wieder und ließen Harry und seine Freunde alleine in der Eingangshalle stehen.

„Also, du hast gesagt es gibt Hauselfen, aber so tüchtige? Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Aber ich hab gesehen, dass sie frei sind. Da hast du noch mal Glück gehabt.", meinte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh, da seit ihr ja schon! Ich hätte euch nicht so schnell erwartet.", kam eine erfreute Stimme aus dem Portrait über dem Reisekamin.

„Guten Morgen.", erwiderte Harry, worauf sich auch die anderen, nachdem sie sich erst verwundert umgesehen hatten, umdrehten und Godric neben seiner Frau im Bild sitzen saßen und in ihrer Bewegung stockten du total perplex zu dem Portrait hochsahen.

„Darf ich fragen, wen du uns mitgebracht hast?", fragte Godric mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, was ihn kurz an Dumbledore erinnerte.

„Natürlich. Das sind meine Freunde Tanja Lestrange, Luna Lovegood, Hermine Granger, Ronald und Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottom."

„Aber, ich glaube, euch interessiert das Haus mehr als zwei alte Leute, hab ich Recht? Also seht euch ruhig um!", lachte Godric die Jugendlichen an.

Harry nickte ihm zu und führte seine Freunde durch den Gang ins Wohnzimmer. Wenn sie bis jetzt noch nicht beeindruckt aussahen, taten sie es jetzt. Ehrfürchtig und bedächtigen Schrittes gingen sie in dem Raum umher und besahen sich die Einrichtung.

„Also, das sind eigentlich nicht meine Farben, aber ich finde es echt gemütlich hier. Harry, darf ich?", fragte Luna und wies auf eine kleine Schale Süßigkeiten die neben der Vase auf dem Couchtisch stand.

„Natürlich. Tu dir keinen Zwang an.", antwortete er ihr und setzte sich auf die Couch, während die anderen sich noch umsahen. Hermine und Tanja hatten zuerst die Fotos entdeckt und gingen nach einem fragenden Blick auf Harry zum Kamin, um sie sich näher zu betrachten. Als er sah, dass es wahrscheinlich manchmal Erklärungsnot geben könnte, gesellte er sich zu den anderen.

„Die meisten von denen hab ich auch zu Hause in Fotoalben.", meinte Neville und deutete auf die Fotos, die in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurden.

„Die sind ja süß.", rutschte es Tanja raus, als sie die Babyfotos sah.

„Du bist deinem Dad wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, nur dass er anscheinend ein größeres Organ hatte wie du.", lächelte Hermine.

„So, ich werde mir mal deine Verwandten besehen, damit ich weiß auf was ich mich da einlasse. Ich darf doch, oder?", lächelte Tanja, was er mit einem Nicken und ebenfalls einem Lächeln beantwortete.

„Wartet mal! Mir ist was eingefallen!", rief Harry auf einmal.

„Was denn?", fragte Neville, während die anderen nur fragend zu ihm herübersahen.

„Sirius hat mir gesagt, dass im Dachboden die Werkstatt für die _‚Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH'_ ist. Also, was meint ihr?", fragte er in die Runde, worauf Ron, Hermine und Ginny begeistert nickten und die anderen ihn nur noch fragender ansahen.

„Ihr werdet es schon sehen.", meinte er lächelnd und setzte seinen Weg zu der Treppe, die zum Obergeschoss führt, fort.

Sie gingen durch die Eingangshalle in den anderen Gang und stiegen die Treppe hoch, als Harry plötzlich stoppte, sich an den Kopf fasste und kurz schwankte. Tanja und Ron, die hinter ihm standen, hielten ihn an seinen Armen und Schultern fest, damit er nicht umkippen konnte, während die anderen ihn nur voller Besorgnis ansahen.

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und sah dann zum Fuß der Treppe, an dem sie eben hochgestiegen waren.

„Was ist denn passiert? War es Voldemort?", fragte Tanja ihn, worauf Ron kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Nein, Voldemort war es nicht. Ich hatte nur gerade so ein komisches Gefühl.", verneinte er nachdenklich.

„War es deine Narbe? Weil du dir an den Kopf gefasst hast.", fragte Ron eindringlich, während sich Tanja, Harry und er auf der Treppe niederließen, um zu verhindern, dass Harry was passierte.

„Nein, meine Narbe fühlt sich ganz normal an und sie hat vorher auch nicht wehgetan. Es war irgendwie total merkwürdig, ich hab für ungefähr zehn Sekunden ein Bild gesehen und dann war mir auf einmal schwindelig.", antwortete er.

„Was hast du denn gesehen?", flüsterte Tanja, als sie ihm kurz ihre Hand an die Stirn legte.

„Da unten am Fuß der Treppe saß eben jemand. Ich weiß nicht, was das war. Ich, es war nur so ein komisches Gefühl."

„Meinst du hier kann jemand einfach so reinkommen?", fragte Hermine mit etwas Panik in der Stimme.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und blieb dann plötzlich in der Bewegung stocken. Er sah auf den Punkt, wo er eben die Person sitzen gesehen hatte. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Dann plötzlich, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen, breitete sich Erkenntnis in seinem Blick aus. Die anderen sahen zu der Stelle, konnten aber nichts erkennen.

„Aber, das kann doch nicht sein.", murmelte er und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Was ist denn? Was kann nicht sein?", flüsterte Tanja sanft und strich ihm über die Haare. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und erhob sich plötzlich und rannte den Rest der Treppe hoch. Seine Freunde sahen ihm erst verwirrt nach, erhoben sich dann ebenfalls und folgten ihm so schnell es ging.

Harry, unterdessen, war, oben angekommen, in das Arbeitszimmer gestürmt und sah sich um, als seine Freunde hinter ihm eintrafen.

„Suchst du was Bestimmtes?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, einen Moment.", murmelte er, während er auf den Schreibtisch zuging, ihn kurz ansah und zielstrebig die unterste Schublade öffnete, sich hinkniete, den Inhalt der Schublade herausnahm und ein Stück Papier aus dem Stapel griff und ihn sich ansah.

„Hermine, das ist schon ein paar Tage her, aber du hattest Recht.", murmelte er, während seine Augen den Inhalt des Papiers überflogen.

„Könnte mich mal einer aufklären?", fragte Ron, der überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was hier gerade passierte.

„Guckt euch das an!", meinte Harry und hielt ihr das Stück Papier, welches sich als Zeitungsartikel herausstellte, unter die Nase. Sie blinzelte kurz und las sich den Artikel durch, während sich die Augen der anderen, die ebenfalls mitlasen, weiteten.

**ANSCHLAG AUF DEN MINISTER**

_Wie wir gerade erfahren haben, kam es in der letzten Nacht zu einem Anschlag auf die Familie des Zaubererministers, während ihres Urlaubs in Irland. Die Familie Potter machte gerade Ferien in einem Vorort von Dublin, als sie mitten in der Nacht von Todessern und höchstwahrscheinlich dem Dunklen Lord persönlich angegriffen wurden. Anwohner berichteten, dass ein Knall und Schreie aus dem Ferienhaus des Ministers gedrungen waren. Die vier Familienmitglieder, Edward Potter (47), seine Frau Amanda (46), seine Tochter Faith (23) und sein Sohn James (16), wurden von den Todessern aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als diese die Tür zerstörten und sich Zugriff zum Haus verschafften. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, fanden dort heftige Duelle statt. Man konnte von außen her mehrere bunte Lichtblitze sehen, als die Nachbarin dieses Ferienhauses, ebenfalls durch den Krach aus dem Schlaf gerissen, sofort das englische Ministerium benachrichtigte. Durch viele Schutzzauber gelang es den Auroren erst nach einer halben Stunde am Ort des Geschehens einzutreffen. Die Todesser und du-weißt-schon-wer verschwanden, als sie die Auroren sahen und brannten noch das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel. Die Auroren betraten den Kampfplatz, der in keiner Weise mehr einem gemütlichen Ferienhaus glich. Dort fanden sie ein zerstörtes Wohnzimmer und sahen die vier Familienmitglieder. Sie benachrichtigten sofort das St. Mungo, welches binnen von Minuten mehrere Notfallmagier zum Unfallort schickte. Während der Minister und seine Frau nur noch tot aufgefunden wurden, konnte man die beiden Kinder von ihnen, Faith, momentan als Aurorin tätig, und James, vor seinem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts stehend, schwer verletzt in das St. Mungo auf die Intensivstation bringen. Wie uns vor kurzem mitgeteilt wurde, erlitten beide schwere innere Verletzungen, welche höchstwahrscheinlich von der Anwendung mehrerer Crucatius-Flüche und von weiteren Folterflüchen hervorgerufen wurden. Der Zustand der beiden ist momentan noch sehr kritisch, während zur Stunde immer noch probiert wird, die Körperfunktionen der beiden zu stabilisieren, in dem man sie in künstlichem Koma hält. (Wir werden Sie weiter auf dem Laufenden halten) _

An diesem Punkt teile ich den beiden, im Sinne der ganzen Redaktion, unser herzlichstes Beileid mit, da wir einen der besten Auroren und Zaubererminister ganz Englands und seine liebevolle und gutmütige Frau unter tragischen Umständen verloren haben. Ich wünsche Faith und James eine baldige und vollkommene Genesung und wünsche euch beiden viel Glück auf eurem weiteren Lebensweg.

In Anteilnahme,

Marcus Murphy

Unter dem Artikel waren mehrere Fotos abgebildet. Das eine, war eine Familienaufnahme in einem Park, während die anderen Edward beim Antritt seines Amtes zeigten oder Fotos der beiden jungen Erwachsenen. Ein Foto, am untersten Rand, zeigte das Ferienhaus in Dublin, über dem immer noch das Dunkle Mal schwebte.

Nachdem sie den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatten, herrschte vollkommene Stille im Raum. Harry, Ginny und Hermine standen Tränen in den Augen, während Tanja mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht auf den Artikel starrte. Harry ging zu ihr und nahm sie fest in den Arm, währenddessen sie hemmungslos gegen seine Schulter schluchzte. Er strich ihr sachte über den Rücken und murmelte beruhigende Worte bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren. Die anderen schwiegen bedrückend und sahen sich immer wieder den Artikel an, bis Hermine, nachdem Tanja sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, anfing zu sprechen:

„Woher wusstest du, wo der Artikel liegt?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Harry verwirrt zurück.

„Du hast gesagt, du hast auf der Treppe was gesehen, danach bist du hier hoch gestürmt, hast dich kurz umgesehen und zielstrebig den Artikel vorgeholt. Ich dachte, du hattest dich hier noch nicht groß umgesehen?"

„Ich finde das sollten wir irgendwo besprechen, wo wir uns hinsetzen können.", warf Luna ein und so gingen sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die Couchen.

Harry und Tanja saßen nebeneinander, während Harry immer noch den Artikel in der Hand hielt und ihn betrachtete, als ob er noch was anderes darauf sehen konnte. Die anderen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an warteten jedoch bis er zu sprechen anfing.

„Ich weiß nicht, was da genau passiert ist. Ich hab was gesehen und dann hatte ich auf einmal das Gefühl, dass er genau dort liegen würde. Es war als, ob eine Stimme mir in meinem Kopf gesagt hat, dass ich dort finden würde, was ich suche. Total verrückt.", erklärte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Hattest du so was schon mal öfter?", fragte Hermine weiter.

„Damals, als ich Voldemort gegenüber stand, sowohl beim Stein der Weisen, in der Kammer des Schreckens und auf dem Friedhof, es ist als ob es in deinem Kopf plötzlich ‚Klick' macht und du weißt, was du zu tun hast.", antwortete er nachdem er eine Weile überlegt hatte.

Man konnte erkennen, dass Hermines Kopf auf Hochtouren arbeitete.

„Wenn ich fragen darf, was genau hast du auf der Treppe gesehen?", warf Tanja leise ein.

„Ich hab gesehen, dass jemand am Fuß der Treppe saß. Er hatte die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt, die eine Hand an seinem Kopf und mit der anderen hielt er etwas fest. Erst konnte ich nicht erkennen, was das war, es waren mehrere Zettel, dann als hat mich der Schlag getroffen, wusste ich, dass es der Artikel war. Na ja und dann muss mir irgendwie eingefallen sein, wo er liegt.", während er das erzählte, hingen die Blicke der anderen an seinen Lippen.

„Ich glaube eher, dass dir da irgendeiner helfen will.", gab Hermine ihre Gedanken kund.

„Ja, erzähl mir jetzt, dass ich da irgendwo einen Schutzengel hab, der auf mich aufpasst und mir immer Tipps gibt!", erwiderte Harry, während er über die Vorstellung alleine schmunzeln musste.

„Genau das meine ich.", verteidigte Hermine ihren Standpunkt mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Stopp! Hermine, ich bitte dich.", durch ihre Ernsthaftigkeit war sein Schmunzeln verschwunden.

„Was denn. Du sagst, dass dir das schon öfter passiert ist, vielleicht gibt es da irgendeinen der dir helfen will. Ich hab schon mal von so was gelesen."

„Also, ich fass das mal kurz zusammen, wenn es euch recht ist! Keine Einwände? Gut, also: Du hattest eine Vision in diesem Haus, dass das dein Dad war, steht außer Diskussion, dann wusstest du, wo du den Artikel findest, wenn wir dann noch bedenken, dass du solche ‚Hilfestellungen' schon öfters hattest, komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass es etwas mit deinem Blut zu tun hat, um wieder auf Nevilles Theorie zurückzukommen. Und jetzt guck mich nicht so an! So was kann nur in sehr alten Zaubererfamilien passieren. Also, zu welchem Schluss kommen wir?", führte Tanja ihre Erklärung aus.

„Dass du der Erbe von Gryffindor bist.", schloss Hermine mit Genugtuung in der Stimme.

„Ok, wie ihr darauf kommt, frag ich nicht, die Diskussion hatten wir schon mal. Aber ich kann das nicht glauben, ich mein mal, hallo?"

„Harry, so wie ich das sehe, hat Voldemort schon oft genug mit dem Zaunpfahl gewinkt.", meinte Tanja.

„Wenn die Damen und Herren soweit sind, das Frühstück ist serviert.", piepste auf einmal eine Hauselfe, worauf die anderen sich erst kurz verwundert umsahen, Harry jedoch nach draußen folgten.

„Wow, also wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es in Hogwarts schon gutes Frühstück gibt, würde ich behaupten, dass ist das beste, was du kriegen kannst!", freute sich Ron, als er den reichlich gedeckten Tisch sah und sich sofort bediente, was den anderen nur ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„Warum ist der Stammbaum deiner Familie eigentlich so hoch angehängt?", fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Herm, hab ich den da hin gehängt? Nein, also. Ich hab keine Ahnung."

„Ich hätte da eine, aber lassen wir das mal lieber. Meinst du, dass man da auch baden gehen kann?", meinte Tanja.

„Könnte man unter Umständen herausbekommen. Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass da drin ein hungriger Riesenkrake sein Unwesen treibt."

Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück in Ruhe und begaben sich dann auf den Weg zur oberen Etage. Harry zeigte ihnen all die Zimmer, die er sich bei dem Besuch von Sirius auch angesehen hatte. Dann standen sie unschlüssig auf dem Flur.

„Also, normalerweise, ist der Eingang zum Dachboden irgendwo hier, oder?", fragte Hermine in die Runde, zuckte aber kurz zusammen, als Harry auf einmal laut den Namen von einem der Hauselfen rief.

„Kann ich euch behilflich sein?", fragte eine Elfe, die ihnen als Mickie vorgestellt wurde.

„Ja, kannst du. Ähm, sag mal, wo ist der Eingang zum Dachboden?"

„Ah, natürlich, Sir, einen Moment.", antwortete sie und ging an das Ende des Flures, sah einen Moment zur Decke, klatschte zweimal in die Hände und in der makellos gestrichenen Decke erschien auf einmal eine Holztür, die sich mit einem kleinen Knarren öffnete. Aus der Tür, fiel eine Leiter langsam auf den Boden und blieb ein Stück vor der Hauselfe stehen. Diese drehte sich um, lächelte die Jugendlichen an und verschwand.

„So funktioniert das also. Da hätte mal einer drauf kommen müssen.", lächelte Harry kopfschüttelnd, während er die anderen noch einmal kurz ansah und dann als erster die Leiter hochstieg. Er blieb kurz unschlüssig im Raum stehen, bis er nach unten sah und Tanja zunickte, die ihm dann folgte.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

Nun zu den Reviews: 

**Quizer**: Dankeschön! Also zu den Zeitabschnitten: Also du kannst dich nicht darauf einstellen, einerseits hab ich eine totale Schreibwut und dann kommen mehrere Kapitel in der Woche oder mir fehlt die Zeit dazu! Aber ich bemühe mich mindestens ein Kapitel pro Woche zu posten! Zu deiner nächsten Frage: Ich hatte eigentlich vor die Story nur bis zum Ende der Ferien laufen zu lassen, aber ich habe mich anders entschieden und je nach Beliebtheit der Story kommt dann auch noch das sechste Schuljahr! Hängt also alles von euch ab! ‚grins' Und die Jugendlichen haben nur eine Vermutung. Ich baue noch ein, wie es die anderen erfahren, versprochen!

**Sirius' Schwester**: Dankeschön Tamy! Und wenn die Toten keine Überraschung mehr waren, schließe ich daraus, dass ich dir nichts mehr über die Story erzählen kann. ‚grins' hdl, ‚knuddel'

**Laser-jet:**_ DANKE_! _Mann, was soll ich mit dir bloß machen! Erst machst du die 50 voll und jetzt auch noch die 60! Was willst du diesmal? Zwei Kisten Kekse, zwei selbstgebackene Kuchen oder eine Kiste mit was-weiß-ich drin? Such es dir aus ‚grins'! _

**Eile**: Danke auch an dich! Also, wenn ich deine Reviews lese, muss ich immer aufpassen, dass ich nicht vom Stuhl falle! (Entweder vor Lachen oder vor Angst vor deinen Drohungen ‚zwinker') ‚knuddel' Bis zum nächsten!

**Phania:** 1. Danke! 2. Oh, is mir noch gar nicht so aufgefallen. Danke für den Hinweis! 3. das hoffe ich doch und 4. in solchen Momenten muss man doch gerade aufhören ‚evilgrins' Ach ja: Könntest du den Spitznamen evt. lassen? Der hört sich grausig an. ‚knuddel'

**Padfoot13**: Danke für das Review! Sirius und sich verlieben? Mal gucken, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür die richtige Person finde! Und wegen dem Kennen: ich hab mich nur über das H.D.G.D.L. gewundert, mehr nicht und deswegen hab ich vorsichtshalber nachgefragt. Ich knuddel dich ebenfalls mal!

**Cheely:** Danköö! Also ‚auf wiederlesen' hat mir gefallen! ‚grins' Du kannst dich auch immer öfter wiederholen, da habe ich überhaupt kein Prob mit! Nur zu! Und das mit dem Schleimen fällt gar nicht soo sehr auf! ‚grins'

**YanisTamiem**: Danke! Also meiner Meinung nach war das ein sehr ausdrucksstarkes Review!

_So und jetzt kommt es wieder: Also ihr habt die 65 geschafft! Meint ihr, ihr bekommt die 70 auch noch hin? ‚Hundeblick aufsetz'! danke schon mal im Voraus! (Ich war wieder fleißig am backen! Also immer schön reviewn, dann bekommt ihr auch Kuchen!) _

Lovely Greetz, Liz!


	14. Enthüllungen und die Stadt

_Kapitel 1__4_

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass hier oben Platz für acht Leute sein würde. Er sah sich im Raum um. In einer Ecke standen Couchen, in weinrot, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite waren zwei große Regale, vor die ein Vorhang gehängt wurde, an der einen Dachschräge stand ein langer Schreibtisch, worauf sie anscheinend experimentiert hatten, denn dieser sah ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen aus, und an der anderen Dachschräge hingen einige Fotos und Plakate.

„Wow, also, wenn du Fred und George mitgebracht hättest, hätten die hier ganz schön was zu gucken gehabt.", staunte Ginny, als auch sie als letzter die Leiter hochgestiegen war.

„Ähm, gibt es hier Spinnen?", fragte Ron leicht panisch, als er sich in dem, mit Vorhängen abgedunkelten, Raum umsah.

„Weiß ich nicht, aber wenn sie dir die Beine hoch krabbeln, sag ich dir Bescheid.", grinste Harry, worauf Ron ihm einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„So, ich bin jetzt in der Hoffnung, dass mir nichts entgegen fällt, wenn ich die Vorhänge wegziehe.", murmelte Harry, als er auf die Regale zuging, worauf Tanja leise lachte und zu den Fenstern ging und die Vorhänge beiseite zog. Von dem plötzlichen Lichteinfall geblendet, blinzelte sie kurz und setzte sich dann auf die Couch.

Ginny, Seamus und Neville sahen sich währenddessen die Fotos und die Plakate an, während Ron seinen Blick immer noch auf der Suche nach Spinnen umherschweifen ließ und Tanja und Hermine zu Harry traten und ihm mit den ziemlich schwerfälligen Vorhängen halfen.

Als die drei die Vorhänge zurückgezogen hatten, blieben sie in der Bewegung stocken und starrten mit offenem Mund auf die beiden Regale. In allen Fächern lagen irgendwelche Stapel mit Zetteln, Ordner und Kisten kreuz und quer, ohne eine erkennbare Ordnung, durcheinander.

„Na, gucken wir mal, was wir hier haben.", murmelte Harry und zog zwei Kisten mit den darauf liegenden Stapeln Papier aus dem Regal und stellte sie auf den Tisch, der sich vor den Couchen befand. Er legte den Stapel mit den Papieren auf die andere Kiste, die er zu seinen Füßen stehen hatte, und öffnete die erste. In dieser waren wiederum mehrere lose Zettel. Er seufzte und breitete den Inhalt auf dem Tisch aus, worauf die anderen ihn sich näher besahen.

„Also, nichts für ungut, aber wozu sind hier so viele leere Pergamente bei? Und warum sehen die alle so ordentlich aus, wenn ich mir dann die Notizzettel so angucke.", meinte Seamus.

„Vielleicht Vorreiter von der Karte.", antwortete Harry.

„Meinst? Vielleicht funktionieren die ja genauso.", erwiderte Hermine mit Enthusiasmus in der Stimme.

Daraufhin lächelten sich Harry und Tanja viel sagend an und wollten Hermine jeweils ein Stück des leeren Pergaments überreichen, als diese auf einmal anfingen zu leuchten.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Tanja verwirrt, als sich auf den Zetteln der beiden plötzlich eine verschnörkelte Schrift abhob und, wie von Geisterhand, etwas auf das Papier schrieb. Harry zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern, legte das Blatt auf den Tisch und wartete bis der Text fertig geschrieben war und das Pergament aufhörte zu leuchten. Dann beugten sich beide über das Pergament und fingen an zu lesen.

„Lest mal vor!", verlangten die anderen, worauf Harry den Text kurz überflog und ihn dann vorlas:

„_Da haben die Werke der hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone nun auch ihren Weg zu dir gefunden. Dir, als Erbe und Ahne einer der Erschaffer, liegt nun die große Ehre zu Teil die Werke der ‚Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH' im harten Alltag der ‚Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei' zu verwenden. Bitte bedenke, dass diese Dokumente nur Hilfestellungen zur Erschaffung einer neuen Generation von Rumtreibern und Tunichtguten sind und nicht dem Zweck der (außerschulischen) Kriminalität dienen. Des Weiteren möchten wir die nahe legen die ‚HfdmT GmbH' nicht für Zwecke der Todesserei und Mitarbeit an Projekten von Voldemort zu verwenden. Du weißt nicht wann, du weißt nicht wo, aber unsere Rache wird gewiss grausam sein. _

Nun denn, werter angehender Rumtreiber und Tunichtgut des Hauses Potter, viel Vergnügen in deinem weiteren Schulalltag.

Hochachtungsvoll

Krone"

„Bei mir steht, logischerweise, statt Potter Black und statt Krone Tatze.", meinte Tanja, als Harry geendet hatte.

„Also, die Mitteilungen sind eindeutig.", warf Hermine nachdenklich ein, während sie den Text noch einmal las.

„Ja, man kann außerordentlich genau erkennen, dass da Antisympathisanten für Voldemort am Start waren.", grinste Seamus.

„Und was genau ist das nun?", fragte Tanja, jedoch, kaum hatte sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, erschien eine neue Textzeile auf dem Papier vor ihr.

_‚Sehe und staune'_

Als sie den Satz gelesen hatten, veränderte sich das Stück Pergament vor Tanja. Die Textzeilen verschwommen kurz und verteilten sich dann über das ganze Blatt, nachdem sie die Willkommensworte gelesen hatte, und formten die Karte des Rumtreibers von Hogwarts. Nachdem der Plan fertig gestellt war, erschienen mehrere Punkte auf der Karte, die sich von selbst beschrifteten.

„Wow.", brachte Tanja nur zu Stande und schaute gebannt auf die Punkte, die sich darauf bewegten, während Seamus, Neville und Luna nur verdattert zustimmten.

„Das ist das Geheimnis von Fred und Georges Erfolg. Und höchstwahrscheinlich auch bald das von uns.", grinste Ron.

„Ich hab immer gedacht, dass die Karte ein Unikat ist.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Wahrscheinlich haben die vier für jeden eine gemacht und dann wurde halt eine beschlagnahmt.", erwiderte Hermine daraufhin.

„Ich glaube da ist im Krankenflügel ziemlich was los.", meinte Tanja und verwies auf die Punkte, die mit Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Severus Snape und P. Pomfrey beschriftet waren.

„Was soll da los sein?", fragte Ron verwirrt und lehnte sich nun ebenfalls über die Karte.

_

* * *

„Du willst mich doch jetzt verarschen, oder?", rief Draco, während er seinen Paten geschockt ansah._

„Mr. Malfoy, beruhigen Sie sich! Und hören Sie auf sich zu bewegen!", entrüstete sich Pomfrey daraufhin und brachte ihn dazu wieder gerade zu sitzen, damit sie seine Wunden weiter behandeln konnte.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Außerdem, schrei mich nicht so an, es war nicht meine Idee.", grummelte Snape und schritt weiter im Krankenflügel auf und ab.

„Ich halte es auch für eine sehr gute Idee, wenn hier nicht herum geschrieen wird. Severus, könntest du bitte aufhören, mir eine Mulde in den Fußboden zu rennen?", beschwerte sich Pomfrey, woraufhin Snape sie mit einem säuerlichen Blick ansah, sich einen Stuhl schnappte, ihn vor das Bett von Draco stellte und sich so darauf platzierte, dass er sowohl Draco, als auch Pansy und Poppy im Auge hatte.

„Ja, ist schon gut. Aber wer kommt auf so eine Idee? Ah, lass mich raten: wieder einmal einer der geistreichen Einfälle von unserem geschätzten Schuldirektor?", die Stimme von Draco triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Wenn ich etwas mehr Respekt von Ihnen erwarten dürfte.", murrte Poppy.

„Na was denn? Wir sind hier, um nicht von Todessern umgebracht zu werden, oder? Aber wenn Potter und seine Crew ihr ankommt, gibt es hundertprozentig Tote! Wer ist da überhaupt noch bei, außer Granger und Weasley?", schnaubte Draco.

„Luna Lovegood, Longbottom, Virginia Weasley, Finnigan und deine Cousine.", antwortete Snape ihm.

„Meine Cousine? Du meinst doch nicht etwa Nymphadora Tonks, oder?"

„Nein, deine andere Cousine. Tanja."

„Hä? Ich habe keine anderen Cousinen mehr! Ist sie die Schwester von Nymphadora?"

„Draco, wenn ich bei Tonks nein sage, wer könnte es denn dann noch sein, hm?", man merkte an der Stimme von Snape, dass er ziemlich entnervt war.

„_Lestrange_?", rief Draco schrill.

„Ja, die Tochter von Rudolphus und Bellatrix. Und hör auf so verdattert zu gucken, sie ist hundertprozentig keine Todesserin. Und ja, ich weiß es genau, weil sie sich einer Befragung im Ministerium unterziehen musste.", erklärte Snape, woraufhin Draco kurz die Nachricht verdaute und dann wieder zum Ursprung der Unterhaltung zurückkam.

„Also steht es wirklich ohne Zweifel fest, dass die herkommen? Ja? Juhu! Sag Bescheid, wenn ich aufhören soll mich zu freuen! Gibst du Longbottom und Potter dann Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke? Wenn ja, sag mir Bescheid, das guck ich mir dann an!"

„Warum zum Teufel sollte ich den beiden Nachhilfe geben?", murrte Snape.

„Hast du letztes Jahr bei Potter doch auch gemacht. Also, warum nicht auch noch in den Ferien?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er da Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke bekommen hat.", meldete sich erstmals Pansy mit skeptischer Stimme zu Wort.

„Hat er nicht?", wendete sich Draco mit fragendem Blick an seinen Hauslehrer.

„Um Salazars Willen! Willst du mich umbringen?", entrüstete sich Snape daraufhin.

„Also, was habt ihr da gemacht?", Draco war jetzt in seiner Neugierde angeregt worden.

„Das geht dich eigentlich überhaupt nichts an!"

„Aber du hast keine Affäre mit ihm, oder?", fragte Draco weiter, worauf Snape ihm einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf, der so manchen Schüler in mehrstündige Ohnmacht versetzt hätte.

„Ich glaube, das können wir auch ausschließen.", meinte Pansy mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „Also, was könnte er bei dir gewollt haben? Überlegen wir mal weiter. Aber du hast ihm schon irgendwas beigebracht, oder? Ok, den Blick deute ich mal als ein ‚Ja'. Extrastunden in Verteidigung?"

„Lasst es doch einfach. Und nein, keine Extrastunden.", seufzte Snape und fuhr sich erschöpft über das Gesicht.

„Na ja, dafür hatte er ja seine komische Organisation.", führte Draco Pansys Überlegungen weiter, als auf einmal die Tür aufging und Dumbledore eintrat. Ihm folgte eine Jugendliche, die mit einer Krücke an ihrer rechten Seite ihr in Verbänden eingewickeltes Bein schonte, und als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, sah sie sich unschlüssig im Krankenflügel um. Sie hatte schulterlange, zu einem Zopf hochgebundene, schwarze Haare und schaute mit dunklen grauen Augen von Angesicht zu Angesicht und strich sich kurz ihr dunkelblaues Top und ihren knielangen Jeansrock glatt, als Dumbledore mit einer freundlichen Geste auf eins der Betten deutete, worauf sie sich niederließ.

Sie sah von Draco zu Pansy, die schon aufstehen wollte und sie umarmen wollte, jedoch von Poppy mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf das Bett gedrückt wurde.

„Blaise, schön dich zu sehen!", freute sich Pansy, von ihrem Bett aus, während sie ein Augenrollen in Richtung Pomfrey andeutete.

„_Das_ habe ich gesehen, Miss Parkinson.", grummelte diese daraufhin, verstummte aber, da Dumbledore sich räusperte und zu sprechen anfing.

„Ich hoffe die Anwesenden haben kein Problem damit, wenn Miss Zabini Ihnen Gesellschaft leistet.", begann er, wurde aber von Draco unterbrochen.

„Ich habe mit Blaise weniger ein Problem als mit Potter und seinem Anhang.", sagte er, bekam aber einen warnenden Blick von Snape und wendete sich wieder Dumbledore zu.

„Nun ja, demnach ist alles geklärt. Ich wünsche euch allen noch einen schönen Aufenthalt.", er überging Dracos Einwurf, nickte ihnen allen noch zu und verlies den Krankenflügel.

„Kann es sein, dass er eigentlich in eine Diskussion verwickelt worden wäre, wenn er geblieben wäre?", meinte Pansy, mit einem kleinen schelmischen Grinsen.

„Weshalb hast du ihn eben eigentlich unterbrochen? Du siehst Potter & Co doch erst im nächsten Schuljahr.", wunderte sich Blaise.

„Nein, wir sehen sie morgen! Da er die Feindschaften zwischen den Häusern abschaffen will, hat er angeordnet, dass sie herkommen sollen.", antwortete Draco säuerlich.

„Also dagegen, dass er die Feindschaft abschaffen will, hab ich nichts.", erwiderte Blaise.

„Wenn es schon sein muss, aber doch nicht so!", stöhnte Draco.

„Wie denn sonst?", konterte Blaise.

„Meine Herrschaften! Ich will hier keine Streitigkeiten!", beendete Poppy die Diskussion.

_

* * *

„Wenn wir da sind, ist Blaise also auch noch da.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich._

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Ron.

„Meinst du etwa, dass sie im Krankenflügel ist, um die beiden zu besuchen?", fragte Hermine zurück.

„Na hallelujah, noch ein Slytherin mehr!", stöhnte Ron daraufhin.

„Jetzt reg dich mal ab, Ron! Sie ist keine von den miesen Slytherins! Sie ist eigentlich ganz sympathisch, meine ich mal.", beschwerte sich Hermine.

„Kommt hört auf! Das sehen wir alles morgen!", schritt Harry in den sich anbahnenden Streit.

„Schade, dass man nicht herausbekommen kann, was sie da diskutiert haben.", murmelte Tanja, worauf wieder ein Schriftzug auf dem Blatt zu sehen war.

_‚Wir können Vieles, aber nicht Alles'_

„Sagt mal, hört uns hier einer zu! Ich finde das langsam unheimlich!", meinte Tanja.

„Wir sind hier in der Erschaffungsstätte der Karte, ist doch logisch, dass hier die größte Magie auf die Karte einwirkt.", sagte Hermine in ihrem besserwisserischem Ton.

„Ist doch jetzt egal! Was haben wir hier denn noch alles?", wechselte Seamus das Thema und sah sich weiterhin um.

„Wie gesagt, Chaos.", seufzte Harry, kniete sich vor das Regal und untersuchte das unterste Fach.

„Und was gibt es da Feines?", unterbrach Tanja die beiden bei ihrer Suchaktion.

„Hast du es nicht ohne mich ausgehalten?", flüsterte Harry grinsend, worauf Tanja ihm spielerisch einen Hieb auf den Arm gab.

„Was würdest du denn als 'fein' einstufen?", hinterfragte Ginny, die die kleine Kabbelei zwischen den beiden aufmerksam verfolgt hatte.

„Also ich für meinen Teil habe nicht vor in Hogwarts artig zu sein und mich von den Schulregeln berieseln zu lassen.", meinte Tanja mit etwas Trotz in der Stimme, währenddessen sie sich die Bücher über Animagie näher ansah. Plötzlich stoppte sie in ihrer Bewegung, als sie einen Stapel Bücher herausgezogen hatte, und sah mit in Falten gelegter Stirn auf die Rückwand des Regals.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry und sah sie mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Sieh dir das mal an!", murmelte sie, griff seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich auf den Boden, worauf Harry sie erst nochmals fragend ansah, sich jedoch fügte und sich neben ihr auf den Boden platzierte.

„Ist das Ding lose?", fragte er, währenddessen Tanja nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Harry jedoch begann, ohne Vorwarnung, das ganze untere Fach leer zu räumen und verstreute die Bücher und Aufzeichnungen nun fast auf dem gesamten Fußboden. Die anderen, nun auch ziemlich neugierig geworden, stolperten zu den beiden und versammelten sich um das Regal.

Harry und Tanja hatten angefangen an dem Brett herumzurütteln bis sie es schließlich schafften, es aus dem Fach herauszogen und ebenfalls auf den Boden legten. Hinter dem Regal war ein Loch in der Wand, in dem sich mehrere kleinere Holzkisten befanden. Harry zog sie heraus, währenddessen Tanja mit einem Ordnungszauber den Boden und den Tisch frei räumte. Harry transportierte sie auf den Couchtisch. Die anderen saßen noch auf dem Boden und schauten gebannt auf Harry, der sich nun die erste Kiste vorgenommen hatte.

Er öffnete sie behutsam und legte den Deckel achtlos beiseite. In der Kiste befanden sich mehrere bereits geöffnete Briefumschläge. Er nahm ein paar raus und sah sich die Adressaten an.

„Von wem sind die denn?", warf Ron ein.

„Das sind welche die mein Dad und Sirius sich geschrieben haben, aber ich wundere mich, dass die so versteckt wurden.", antwortete er.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht gab es da was, was niemanden etwas angehen sollte.", meinte Tanja nachdenklich.

„Na, so schlimme Sachen können da doch nicht drin stehen, oder?", meinte Ron und sah Harry mit einem neugierigen Blick an.

„_Vergiss es, Ron_!", sagte Harry, bevor Ron die Frage stellen konnte.

„Warum denn nicht? Ich meine mal, du kannst dir die doch durchlesen, dann wirst du schon sehen, ob es schlimm ist."

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Ich mische mich nicht noch mal in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute ein!", sagte Harry entschlossen, da er sich noch genau an seine Reise in dem Denkarium von Snape erinnerte. Er schloss die Kiste wieder und nahm sie vom Tisch, während die anderen ihn mit fragenden Blicken ansahen, was er jedoch nur mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortete.

Er warf einen Blick in zwei andere Kisten und fand ebenfalls Briefe von den beiden vor. Genauso wie bei der ersten Kiste, widerstand er dem Drang und schloss die Kiste, ohne sich die Briefe genauer anzusehen.

„So, dann gucken wir uns mal den letzten noch an.", meinte er, als er die letzte Kiste geöffnet hatte.

„Noch mehr Briefe von den beiden?", fragte Ron.

„Nicht wirklich. Also die sind alle an meinen Dad gerichtet, aber von verschiedenen Absendern.", murmelte Harry.

„Von wem denn, beispielsweise?", fragte Seamus dazwischen.

„Hier sind welche von McGonagall, Dumbledore, Arthur und Molly, Andy, Amos Diggory, was hat der denn damit zu tun? Dann haben wir hier noch Flitwick, von jede Menge Schülern von Hogwarts, so wie es aussieht, und welche von Ministeriumsangestellten, glaub ich.", zählte Harry auf, während er sich die Absender ansah.

„Hä? Warum sollten die deinem Dad schreiben?", wunderte sich Ron.

„Keine Ahnung, aber warte mal! Ich glaube, dass das irgendwelche Beileidsbekundungen sind, wenn man sich mal das Datum anguckt."

„Das würde dann auch die Briefe aus dem Ministerium erklären.", meinte Tanja nachdenklich.

„Bei allem Respekt, aber die interessieren mich schon. Könntet ihr mir mal helfen?", fragte Harry, während er die Kiste zu den anderen trug, sie in die Mitte stellte und wahllos einen Brief herausgriff. Er beantwortete den fragenden Blick von Tanja mit einem Nicken, worauf sie auch in die Kiste griff. Er faltete den Brief auseinander und überflog ihn.

„Also das ich noch einen Brief erleben darf, in dem unter dem Namen von Fudge noch ‚_Stellvertretender Abteilungsleiter'_ steht.", grinste Harry, „Was ist das denn für ein Heuchler? _‚In höchster Anteilnahme'_ und ‚_baldige vollkommene Genesung für den weiteren Lebensweg im Ministerium'_, ähm, hallo?"

„Ha! Der ist bestimmt von irgendeinem Groupie aus Hogwarts!", lachte Tanja und fing mit theatralisch dramatischer Stimme an vorzulesen:„Hört mal zu: _‚Ich kann mir denken, wie du dich fühlst und ich weiß auch, dass man in solchen Situationen jemanden zum Reden braucht. Und da ich deiner Person keine Abscheu, ganz im Gegenteil, entgegenbringe, würde ich mich äußerst gerne als Seelsorger zur Verfügung stellen.'_ Ähm, wo ist die denn ausgebrochen? Oh, da schickt man dann gleich die Adresse und die Zeit, in der die Eltern nicht da sind also gleich mit, oder was?"

„Hier ist einer von Sirius! Also meiner Meinung nach, hat er sich ziemlich kurz gefasst.", meinte Ron nachdenklich, worauf er einen fragenden Blick von Harry bekam, welcher ihn dazu veranlasste, den Brief vorzulesen: „_Ich kann mir denken, was andere dir in so einen Brief rein schreiben würden, ich kneife mir das lieber, würde eh nichts Gesundes bei herauskommen. Sag mir das Datum und die Uhrzeit! Lass es ruhig angehen und lass dir einfach von den Leuten im Mungo helfen! Bis Bald, Tatze_"

„Aber es bringt es auf den Punkt. Ich glaube, jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Sirius hierher gezogen ist.", gab Harry von sich.

„Es tut mir leid, die Damen und Herren stören zu müssen, aber Harry, Sir, Sie haben Besuch. Er wartet in der Eingangshalle.", piepste es plötzlich vom Ansatz der Leiter, als eine Hauselfe erschienen war.

„Na dann werden wir ihn mal nicht warten lassen.", seufzte Harry und begab sich mit seinen Freunden auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Als sie die Treppe herunterstiegen, schaute Harry nachdenklich auf die unterste Stufe, bis sie unten angekommen waren, den Gang hinunter gingen und drei Personen mit langen Umhängen in der Eingangshalle stehen sahen, die sich angeregt mit dem Portrait von den Eheleuten Gryffindor unterhielten.

„Ah, da seit ihr ja schon!", begrüßte Albus die Jugendlichen freudestrahlend, worauf er einen giftigen Blick von seitens Sirius bekam.

„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall.", begrüßte Harry seine beiden Professoren verwundert und mit einem fragenden Blick, worauf Minerva sich räusperte.

„Wir haben einiges mit dir zu besprechen."

„Ich denke, dass wir dann mal ins Hauptquartier zurück werden.", meinte Tanja, während die anderen zustimmend, wenn auch, wie in Rons Fall, nur zögernd und etwas beleidigt, nickten.

„Ich hab eine andere Idee: Wer weiß, wann wir das nächste Mal herkommen, also, glaube ich, dass ich mit den beiden Professoren und Sirius das bespreche, was zu besprechen ist und ihr euch, sag ich mal, anderwaltig, beschäftigt.", wandte sich Harry an seine Freunde, worauf von den Erwachsenen einverstandenes Gemurmel zu hören war.

„Ok, wo ist die Bibliothek? Dann ist wenigstens eine von uns eine Weile beschäftigt.", meinte Ginny grinsend, worauf Harry ihnen den Weg zeigte und alleine zu den dreien zurückkehrte.

„Worum geht es?"

„Ich denke, dass wir uns dazu setzen sollten.", meinte Sirius und so gingen die vier ins Wohnzimmer, ließen sich von den Hauselfen eine Kanne Tee bringen und setzten sich auf die Couchen.

„Also, ich denke, ich fange einfach mal an: Wir drei hatten vorhin ein _Gespräch_ im Büro von Albus und haben uns dazu entschieden, dich über diesen Punkt aufzuklären.", meldete sich Minerva zu Wort, während sie beim Wort ‚Gespräch' viel sagende Blicke zu Albus und Sirius warf.

_oOo Flash Back oOo_

Nachdem Albus ihn um Einlass gebeten hatte, betrat er das Büro und setzte sich neben Minerva vor seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ich fange mal ohne Umschweife an: Wann gedenkst du Harry darüber zu unterrichten?", wendete sich Sirius an seinen ehemaligen Direktor.

„Ihn inwiefern worüber zu unterrichten?", fragte Albus zurück, worauf sich auf Minervas Gesicht Erkenntnis ausbreitete und Sirius ihm einen eindringlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Ich weiß nicht welchen Zeitpunkt du gedenkst zu veranschlagen.", sagte Albus und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„So bald wie irgend möglich."

„Es wäre dir am liebsten, wenn wir es noch heute erledigen würden!", Albus' Antwort war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Genau."

„Und wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf heute?", fragte Albus.

„Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, wo sich Harry heute befindet.", wandte sich Sirius leicht spöttisch mit seiner Antwort an Albus.

„In Godric's Hollow.", kam die überflüssige Antwort.

„Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist.", meinte Albus, während er Sirius über seine Brillengläser hinweg ansah.

„Albus, wie oft, denkst du, wird er dort hinreisen, ohne einen Verdacht zu bekommen?", bekam Albus eine leicht entnervte Antwort, Sirius fuhr aber fort, da er nicht erwartet hatte, darauf eine Antwort zu bekommen, „Er wird sich fragen, warum das Portrait von Godric dort hängt. Er wird sich fragen, warum die Stadt ausgerechnet so heißt, mal von den Farben der Einrichtung ganz zu schweigen. Du musst zugeben, dass es nahezu offensichtlich ist und wenn er nicht darauf kommt, was schier unmöglich ist, vergisst du, dass auch die anderen nicht auf den Kopf gefallen sind."

„Ich gebe ihm vollkommen Recht, Albus.", mischte sich Minerva ein, um den Standpunkt von Sirius zu verdeutlichen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er dafür schon alt genug, beziehungsweise schon reif genug, dafür ist."

„Was soll denn noch kommen, um dich zu überzeugen? Soll Voldemort ihn erst wieder angreifen, damit du merkst, dass du einen Fehler begangen hast und Harry wieder nur noch einen Grund hat dir nicht mehr zu vertrauen!"

„Wenn du jetzt auf die Prophezeiung anspielst-"

„Ja, das tue ich!"

„Ich weiß, dass ich dabei einen Fehler begangen habe. Wie gesagt, die Fehler eines alten Mannes."

„Oh, nein, Albus! Mit der Erklärung kommst du da nicht mehr heraus! Ja, du hast einen Fehler begangen, aber ich kann es nicht mehr _‚Fehler eines alten Mannes'_ nennen! Wenn du dich erinnerst, du hast diesen Fehler, die Sache mit der Prophezeiung mit einbezogen, schon das dritte Mal begangen und du bist dabei in ein viertes Mal zu begehen! Und du weißt sicherlich noch, was die anderen bewirkt haben, also, es tut mir leid es dir so sagen zu müssen, aber irgendwann wirst du aus denen verdammt noch mal lernen müssen! Ich kann es dir nur raten: Kläre es diesmal auf, bevor es zu spät ist.", er hatte Albus lauter als beabsichtigt zurecht gewiesen und der Angesprochene schien nun ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Mit Triumph in den Augen lehnte sich Sirius zurück und sah dabei zu, wie es in Albus' Kopf anfing zu arbeiten.

„Ich hätte mal eine Frage, bitte denke nicht, dass ich von dem Thema ablenken will: Warum jetzt?", mischte sich Albus ein, er überging die Tatsache, dass Sirius von ihm gesprochen hatte, als ob er nicht anwesend wäre.

„Ist dir nicht klar, warum du es Harry jetzt sagen solltest?", fragte Sirius verwundert zurück.

„Ich habe dabei nicht an Harry gedacht. Mir ging es eher darum, dass dir diese Punkte nach deiner Rückkehr erkennbar deutlicher am Herzen liegen, als vorher.", man konnte im Blick von Sirius leichtes Unbehagen erkennen.

„Es liegt im Interesse von Harry und in dem des Ordens, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Nein, keineswegs, jedoch hast du mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Was willst du hören? Dass es eine außerordentlich merkwürdige Art ist, das Anliegen anderer zu unterbreiten?"

„Wie meinst du das?", warf Minerva ein.

„In Ordnung, die Art ist nicht merkwürdig, eher die Personen, die mich, sozusagen, beauftragt haben."

„Welche Personen?", fragte Albus weiter.

„Das ist doch gar nicht das Thema!", unterbrach Sirius die Befragung unwirsch.

„In dem Punkt gebe ich dir Recht, aber es könnte uns weiterhelfen.", meinte Albus eindringlich.

„Was hilft es euch, wenn ich die Möglichkeit hatte, mich zu entschuldigen und mir Schuldgefühle ausreden zu lassen?", diese Unterhaltung hatte seiner Meinung nach eine ganz falsche Wendung genommen.

Erkenntnis schlich sich in die Augen von Albus, welche jedoch gleich einem bedauernden und traurigen Blick wich.

„Ich hatte schon länger das Gefühl, dass du uns bei deiner Schilderung über deine Zeit im Torbogen etwas verschwiegen hast.", es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, was über Albus' Lippen wich, jedoch verstand es jeder im Raum.

„Also, wann?", lenkte Sirius die Unterhaltung wieder zu ihrem Ursprung.

Albus seufzte tief, warf einen Blick zu Minerva, die sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen betupfte, da sie die Worte endgültig verdaut hatte, und dann wieder zu Sirius, der ihn gespannt ansah.

„Professor Dumbledore? Oh, ich hoffe ich störe nicht, aber die junge Miss Zabini ist dann reisefertig."

„Nein, Sie stören nicht, wir waren gerade fertig. Hier ist der Portschlüssel, der Miss Zabini direkt in mein Büro befördern wird."

„Danke. Ihnen allen noch einen schönen Tag!", mit diesen Worten verschwand der Kopf der Heilerin wieder aus dem Kamin.

„Ich glaube, den werden wir haben! Nun denn, bis später!", mit diesen Worten machte sich auch Sirius wieder auf den Weg.

_oOo Flash Back Ende oOo  
_  
„Verzeihen Sie meine Neugier, aber welchen Punkt?", Harry wurde langsam unruhig.

„Fangen wir mal ganz langsam an: Haben du oder deine Freunde sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, woher der Name der Stadt und der des Anwesens kommt?", fragte Minerva.

„Da hast du aber wirklich sehr langsam angefangen.", murmelte Sirius in seine Teetasse, worauf sie ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf.

„Ich habe schon eine Theorie um die Ohren bekommen.", antwortete er mit Unbehagen in der Stimme, er konnte sich gut vorstellen worauf das Gespräch hinauslief.

„Welche da wäre?", hinterfragte Albus.

„Viele Auswahlmöglichkeiten gibt es da ja nicht, also was denkst du darüber?", wandte sich Sirius an sein Patenkind.

„Stopp, ihr wollt mir jetzt doch nicht erzählen, dass-", an dieser Stelle brach er ab und sah die Erwachsenen ungläubig an.

„Es stimmt Harry. Du bist in der Linie der auserwählte Erbe von Godric Gryffindor.", beendete Albus den Satz seines Schülers.

Nach dem Satz schnappte Harry hörbar nach Luft und es herrschte angespannte Stille, denn alle drei warteten auf die Reaktion des 16-jährigen.

„Ok", setzte Harry an, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen.

„Es erwartet niemand von dir, dass du jetzt innerhalb von einem Tag alles darüber wissen musst. Ich, persönlich, würde es für besser halten, wenn du erst mal eine Nacht darüber schläfst, dir damit erstmal selber einig wirst und dir die Antworten auf deine Fragen und die dazugehörigen Erklärungen geben lässt, wenn du voll und ganz aufnahmefähig bist, in Ordnung?", Harry beantwortete das mit einem Nicken und einem dankbaren Lächeln.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend beieinander und ließen die Worte verklingen, bis Minerva wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Nun denn, ich denke, dass wir jetzt überflüssig sind. Mit deinen Fragen wendest du dich am Besten an uns drei. Sag Bescheid und wir vier finden uns zusammen und besprechen alles in Ruhe.", beendete Minerva das Gespräch, sah Harry mit einem ihrer seltensten, warmen Lächeln an, erhob sich, worauf die anderen beiden folgten und verabschiedeten sich. Albus reichte ihm, wie Minerva, die Hand, während Sirius ihn kurz umarmte und die drei dann disapparierten.

In Harrys Kopf fuhren die Gedanken Achterbahn, während er sich, noch immer völlig fassungslos, in die Bibliothek zu seinen Freunden begab.

„Ach da bist du ja wieder! Du glaubst nicht, was hier alles steht!", wurde er von einer freudestrahlenden Hermine empfangen, die auf einer Leiter stand und sich die Titel der Bücher ansah, welche aber in ihrer Euphorie stoppte, als sie sein Gesicht sah und wie er sich vollkommen entkräftet auf das Sofa fallen ließ und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Tanja hatte sich neben ihm platziert und ihn flüsternd etwas gefragt, worauf er nur den Kopf schüttelte. Sie streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, bis er sie ansah, die beiden sich umarmten und er seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren vergrub.

Die anderen warfen sich nur ratlose Blicke zu, traten aber näher an die beiden heran, als sie sich voneinander lösten und sich anlächelten.

„Darf ich fragen, was los war?", wendete sich Tanja an ihn.

„Darfst du.", lächelte er, wendete sich dann aber auch an den Rest seiner Freunde, „Warum zum Teufel müsst ihr immer Recht haben?"

„Womit?", stellte Hermine die Frage, die den anderen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Mit eurer heiß geliebten Theorie über meine Verwandtschaft.", antwortete er nach einem langen Seufzen.

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, sahen sie ihn alle mit überraschten Blicken an, die aber schnell in triumphierende um schwangen.

„Ich sag ja nicht gerne, wir haben es dir gesagt, aber _wir haben es dir gesagt_."

„Ja, Hermine, ich bitte um Verzeihung für meine Uneinsichtigkeit."

„Die sei dir gegeben. Was haben sie dir noch gesagt?", mischte sich jetzt Seamus ein, der sich gegenüber von Harry platzierte.

„Dass ich eine Nacht drüber schlafen soll und es verdauen soll und mir dann Fragen beantwortet und Erklärungen gegeben werden."

„Und wie fühlst du dich jetzt?", fragte Tanja.

„Erschlagen.", seinen Worten folgte einige Minuten von gespanntem Schweigen. Harry, der dies beobachtet hatte, erhob wieder das Wort.

„Tut mir ja leid, wenn wir die vom Orden belästigen müssen, aber die Stadt würde mich schon mal interessieren."

„Also: gehen wir mal Bescheid sagen, oder?", gab Seamus seinen begeisterten Beitrag, worauf die anderen zustimmend nickten. Sie standen auf, gingen in die Eingangshalle, ließen sich Flohpulver geben und entfachten ein Feuer im Kamin. Harry konnte sich mit der Art so zu sprechen nicht wirklich anfreunden, also reiste er vollständig nach London.

„Harry, mein Lieber, was gibt es?", wurde er von Molly empfangen.

„Wir wollten uns mal rein theoretisch die Stadt angucken und da ihr uns gesagt habt, dass wir euch dazu Bescheid geben sollen, wollte ich fragen, ob es da irgendwelche Freiwilligen gibt."

„Würde mich auch mal interessieren.", meinte Julia nachdenklich, fuhr dann aber fort, „Aber ich hab keine Ahnung von der Stadt."

„Nicht verzagen, einfach die Tonks fragen.", grinste Tonks, schnappte sich Julia und begab sich zum Kamin.

„Ihr beiden? Und das soll gut gehen? Mir wäre es lieber, wenn da einer noch mitgeht, der etwas Ahnung hat.", meinte Molly skeptisch, worauf die beiden gespielt anfingen zu schmollen.

„Reichen euch drei Leute? Ja? Gut, also auf geht's!", erbarmte sich Susan und so reisten die vier wieder per Kamin zum Anwesen der Potters zurück.

„Mum! Schön dich zu sehen!", freute sich Seamus und umarmte sie.

„Na dann, können wir ja los, oder?", fragte Tonks in die Runde, worauf sie von allen zustimmendes Nicken bekam.

Sie verließen das Haus und machten sich, der Einfahrt entlang, auf den Weg zur Stadt. Während Susan den anderen den Aufbau der Stadt im Groben erklärte. Sie gingen ungefähr eine viertel Stunde, bis sie das Tor erreicht hatten und sich, über eine Straße, der Vorortsiedlung näherten.

„Das sieht hier so typisch aus.", meinte Harry, als er sich die Häuser ansah.

„Ach du meinst wegen den säuberlich gepflegten Gärten, dem harmonischen Anstrich und dem ganzen drum herum?", fragte Hermine, woraufHarry zustimmend nickte.

„Nicht täuschen lassen. Hier leben schon ein paar Chaoten. Ihr hättet mal das Haus von Ludo Bagman während der Saison sehen müssen.", warf Susan daraufhin ein.

„Warum guckt ihr so verdattert? Hier leben ein Großteil der Ministeriumsangestellten oder deren Verwandte. Ist allgemein bekannt.", gab Julia ihren Beitrag.

„Gut möglich. Bei einigen sah es nicht so aus, als ob die sich nur von der Arbeit her kennen würden.", dachte Tonks laut.

„Ah, jetzt kommt der angenehmere Teil der Stadt.", lächelte Susan, als sich die Einfamilienhäuser langsam verminderten und sich durch größere ersetzten.

„Aber seid gewarnt: Wenn ihr euch Stadtgeschichte aneignen wollt, holt euch Bücher oder setzt euch mit Leuten zusammen, die man noch nicht als Senioren bezeichnen kann. Denn die Ältesten ihr brennen darauf ihre Erlebnisse an Jüngere weiterzugeben. Ich weiß da ist nichts Falsches dran, aber wenn die einmal anfangen, müsst ihr euch mindestens fünf Stunden lang irgendwelche Storys von ihren Eltern, Großeltern und sonst wem anhören.", riet Susan ihnen mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber könnten wir uns in irgendein Café pflanzen?", fragte Julia auf einmal.

„Irgendwelche Insidertipps?", wendete sich Julia an Susan.

„Ja, da wollt ich sowieso schon lange mal wieder hin."

So spazierten sie gemütlich durch die Straßen, bis Susan den Weg nach rechts einschlug und sie zu einem gefüllten Marktplatz führte. Bei diesem waren mehrere Stände vorzufinden, die sowohl Muggel- als auch Zauberutensilien verkauften. An jedem Artikel war ein gelber Zettel mit Erklärungen angebracht, ob nun die Zauberer oder die Muggel etwas nicht verstanden.

„Gibt es hier eigentlich Elektrizität?", fragte Hermine, als sie an einem Stand stehen geblieben war und sich belustigt die Erklärung für eine Taschenlampe durchlas.

„Noch nicht ganz so lange, aber die gibt es auch. Sogar Telefone haben sich hier durchgesetzt. Hier wird halt gemischt gelebt. Wenn ich das letztens in der Zeitung richtig gelesen habe, wurden hier alle Häuser und Wohnungen sowohl an das Flohnetzwerk und das Telefonnetz angeschlossen. Na ja, hast du halt noch ein paar Möglichkeiten mehr, deinem Nachbarn zu sagen, dass du zum Essen kommst."

„Ich find das bekloppt, wenn ich denjenigen nicht sehe, mit dem ich rede.", murmelte Ron und beäugte misstrauisch einen Mixer.

„Gewohnheitssache.", meinte Hermine daraufhin und wendete sich dann an den Verkäufer und fragte ihn wie man mit einem Pürierstab Licht machen konnte.

„Ach funktioniert das nicht?", wunderte sich dieser daraufhin.

„Nein, Pürierstäbe sind nur zum Pürieren da, mit Licht funktioniert da gar nichts.", gab sie lächelnd als Antwort, worauf der Verkäufer irgendwas von seinem Lieferanten murmelte und diesen verfluchte und dann die Stelle mit dem Licht aus der Beschreibung strich.

„So, da wären wir.", kam es plötzlich von Susan, als sie auf ein Café deutete, das mit dem Namen _‚Black Moon'_ versehen war.

„Nicht vom Namen abschrecken lassen, kommt, lasst uns!"

Und so traten sie ein und schauten sich um. Sie verstanden nicht, was das ‚Black' im Namen des Lokals zu suchen hatte, da es hell und gemütlich eingerichtet war. Anscheinend war der Besitzer an einer reichen Palette an Besuchern interessiert, da es für jeden Geschmack verschiedene Ecken gab. Während eine ganz traditionell mit Stühlen und einem gewöhnlichen Holztisch ausgestattet war, gab es in anderen Teilen gemütliche Sessel oder Sitzkissen. Es waren mehrere ältere Damen anwesend, die ihren Tee tranken und anscheinend über den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch diskutierten. Am anderen Ende saßen verschiedene Gruppen von Leuten, die über ihre Errungenschaften des Marktes diskutierten und diese begeistert ausprobierten. Susan lächelte mit einem etwas träumerischen Blick durch das Lokal und ging dann zielstrebig auf einen niedrigen Tisch mit Sitzgelegenheiten zu. Dort setzten sie sich und schauten sich noch etwas um, als eine Kellnerin, Anfang dreißig, an ihren Tisch trat.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, darf ich mich dazu bereit erklären ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen?", sie lächelte freundlich in die Runde, als ihr Blick erst an Susan hängen blieb und dann verwundert von Tonks, Ron und Ginny und schlussendlich zu Harry wanderte.

„Susan!", rief sie erfreut und die beiden fielen sich um den Hals, „Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen! Mann, wie lange ist das eigentlich schon her?"

Die Jugendlichen sahen sich nur verwundert an, als Susan anfing die Situation aufzuklären.

„Darf ich euch Christina Wood vorstellen?"

„Kommt der Name Wood von dem, von dem ich denke, dass er daher kommt?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, Oliver ist mein Schwager. Ich hab von ihm schon viel von dir gehört.", lächelte sie zurück, „Was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu euch setze? Nein, gut, also was wollt ihr trinken, essen?"

Sie richteten ihre Bestellwünsche aus, worauf sie schnellen Schrittes verschwand und nach einer knappen viertel Stunde mit den Getränken zurückkam und sich zwischen Tonks und Susan platzierte.

„Und wie sieht es bei euch so aus?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Wie soll es denn aussehen? Ziemlich stressig und anstrengend, aber was soll man machen?", gab Tonks als Antwort.

„Hm, hat mir Mum schon erzählt, dass ihr im Orden ziemlich viel zu tun habt. Was meint ihr denn, was hier los war, als Fudge endgültig die Auferstehung bekannt gegeben hat? Was guckt ihr denn so? Ich bekomme schon so ein bisschen mit, wenn ich hier Angestellte des Ministeriums zu sitzen habe."

„Aber das Geschäft läuft gut, oder?"

„Prächtig. Ja, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich das hinkriege?", lächelte Christina zurück.

„Sie haben doch gesagt, dass Ihre Mutter im Orden ist, oder? Darf man fragen, wer?", schaltete sich Harry ein.

„Ach, hat euch das noch gar keiner erzählt?", wunderte sich Susan, worauf die Jugendlichen den Kopf schüttelten.

„Ich bin geborene McGonagall.", antwortete Christina, worauf sie alle erstaunt anguckten.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie eine Tochter hat.", meinte Tonks.

„Hm, ist mir gar nicht weiter aufgefallen.", gab Harry von sich.

„Ihr wart hinten im Anwesen, oder? Hab mich schon gewundert, was ihr hier alle jetzt schon zu suchen habt.", lächelte Minervas Tochter.

„Ich habe mal eine Frage: Warum heißt das Café eigentlich ‚Black Moon'?", wechselte Tanja das Thema.

„Ich wurde bei Neumond geboren, hab an Neumond geheiratet und das Café auch an einem eröffnet. Außerdem ist mein Mann an der Forschung, oder besser Wissenschaft, Forschung klingt so böse, mit und über Werwölfen tätig. Irgendwie hat es gerade gepasst.", erklärte sie schulterzuckend.

„Hast du eigentlich vor, auch mal zu einer Versammlung zu kommen? Oh, Entschuldigung, haben Sie mal vor zu einer zu kommen?", fragte Tonks.

„Ich hab mit dem du kein Problem. Und ja, ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht und meine Mutter gefragt, ob und wie das klappen könnte. Mal gucken.", entgegnete sie.

„Chris? Könntest du die Bestellungen noch mal kontrollieren, damit wir sie abschicken können?", rief eine junge Frau, die aus einem Hinterzimmer hinter den Tresen getreten war.

„Ja, klar ich komme schon!", antwortete sie, erhob sich und fuhr an die anderen gewandt fort: „Tut mir leid, die Arbeit ruft. Ich glaube wir sehen uns bestimmt demnächst wieder. Viel Spaß noch! Und, bevor ich es vergesse, bei so netter Kundschaft gehen die Getränke aufs Haus!", mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Tisch und ging ins Hinterzimmer.

„Irgendwie komisch, dass die Besitzerin selbst bedient.", meinte Hermine, als sie gedankenverloren in ihrem Milchkaffee herumrührte.

„Papierkram war ihr schon immer zu langweilig. Außerdem kann sie gut mit Menschen und sie hätte es nicht aufgemacht, wenn sie nicht mitarbeiten würde.", kam die Antwort leicht von Susan.

„Können wir euch eigentlich besuchen kommen, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind?", durchbrach Neville die Stille.

„Müsste kein Problem darstellen. Ich frage mich immer noch was Albus damit bezweckt euch hin zu schicken. Weil das Schloss ist groß genug. Da könnt ihr euch auch aus dem Weg gehen.", gab Tonks als Antwort.

„Was machen die am 31.10. eigentlich hier? Ich weiß warum sie hier sind, aber mir fehlt der Sinn, irgendwie. Gucken die sich die Stadt an und freuen sich?", fragte Harry auf einmal.

„Na ja, Partys schmeißen die in ganz anderen Teilen Englands. Als ich vor fünf Jahren hier war, herrschte irgendwie eine total bedrückte Stimmung. Also nach feiern war hier keinem zumute. Ich weiß nicht, was alle genau machen. Manche setzen sich in ein Bistro oder in den Park oder sonst wohin und machen sich ihre Gedanken.", antwortete Susan, während sie seine Gesichtszüge genau studierte.

„Gibt es eigentlich genaue Angaben, wann wir wieder in London sein müssen?", durchbrach Hermine die entstandene Stille.

„Ich glaube Molly wäre es recht, wenn wir gegen Abendessen wieder da sein würden. Ansonsten muss ich abends noch ins Mungo zur Nachtwache. Wie sieht es bei euch mit dem Schichtplan aus?"

„Ich hab die nächsten drei Tage noch frei und muss dann wieder in die Nachtschicht.", antwortete Julia.

„Ich darf morgen wiedermal schön früh aufstehen.", grummelte Tonks und trank noch den letzten Schluck von ihrem Cappuccino.

„Ich bemitleide dich, wenn ich Zeit habe.", grinste Ginny, worauf Tonks sie gespielt böse ansah.

„Wie spät haben wir es eigentlich?", fragte Hermine.

„Hm, gleich um sechs, was so spät schon?", gab Ron als Antwort, als er auf die Standuhr neben der Tür sah.

„Na ja, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich glaube wir sollten lieber zurück zu unserer _‚Ferienwohnung'_.", mit diesen Worten erhob sich Susan.

„Wie kommen wir dahin?", fragte Ginny, die sich, wie die anderen, auch erhoben hatte.

„Wir können ja den Kamin hier im Café nehmen.", meinte Susan und begab sich auf den Weg zu dem Hinterzimmer.

„Entschuldige die Störung, aber wäre es möglich, dass wir deinen Kamin benutzen?", wendete sich Susan an die Tochter ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin.

„Kein Problem. Das Flohpulver ist in der roten Dose!", antwortete diese ohne von ihren Papieren aufzuschauen.

Sie entfachten ein Feuer im Kamin und Ron reiste als erster zurück, ihm folgten Neville und Luna, als Christina noch mal von ihren Papieren aufsah und sich an Susan wendete.

„Bestellst du den anderen schöne Grüße und sagst meiner Mum, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen mal in Hogwarts vorbeigucke?"

„Kein Problem, also bis bald!", erwiderte Susan und apparierte zurück zum Hauptquartier, als auch der letzte der acht Jugendlichen im Kamin verschwunden war.

„Hallo! Und wie war es?", wurden sie von Arthur und Sirius begrüßt, als diese ihnen beim Aufstehen halfen.

„Frag mich das in drei Wochen noch mal.", meinte Harry und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

Arthur warf den anderen einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf er von Sirius ein Kopfschütteln bekam.

„Julia, Liebes. Albus hat vorhin nach dir gefragt und würde dich gerne umgehend sprechen, wenn du wieder da bist.", wandte sich nun Molly an die Jungaurorin. Julia verdrehte genervt die Augen, murmelte was von „er soll es einfach aufgeben" und verschwand durch den Kamin Richtung Hogwarts.

„Ihr lebt noch, also schließe ich mal daraus, dass es halbwegs erträglich war, oder?", wendete sich Sirius an die Jugendlichen, die beigeistert zu nicken angefangen hatten.

„War schon echt cool! Aber die Sache auf der Treppe, wo-", setzte Ron seine Erzählungen an, wurde aber von dem Schmerz in seinem Schienbein am Weiterreden gehindert, da Harry ihm einen Tritt verpasst hatte.

„Aber wo, was?", fragte Sirius verwundert weiter, bekam aber einen eindringlichen Blick von seinem Patensohn.

„Nichts weiter. Uns ist nur ein Glas runter gefallen, als wir hochgegangen sind und da hätte Ron sich fast langgelegt.", erklärte Tanja schnell und bekam einen giftigen Blick von Ron, da er als Opfer hinhalten musste.

„Habt ihr den Artikel gefunden?", fragte Sirius, worauf er erstaunte Blicke von den Jugendlichen bekam.

„Ja, haben wir, aber wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin nicht blind und ich bin auch nicht dumm. _Tonks, kneif dir den Kommentar_."

„Gut zu wissen.", grinste Ginny.

„Also alles in allem war es echt genial.", meinte Luna und bekam zustimmendes Gemurmel von den anderen.

„Ich fand es nur schade, dass wir nicht mehr Zeit hatten um die Bibliothek zu begutachten.", meinte Hermine leicht schmollend.

„Ach ja, Minerva, bevor ich es vergesse: Ich soll dir von Chris ausrichten, dass sie sich in nächster Zeit noch mal melden will, wegen dem Orden."

„Ach, wart ihr da?", man konnte sehen, wie sich ein, total untypischer, warmer Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und ihre Augen leicht zu leuchten begannen.

„Julia schrie förmlich nach einem Besuch in einem Café und da hat Susan uns hingebracht.", erklärte Neville.

„So, das ist unsere letzte Chance: Müssen wir morgen wirklich hin?", Ron sah seine Mutter undseine Hauslehrerinschon flehend an.

„Weasley, das wird sie nicht umbringen!", meinte Minerva schroff, fuhr aber murmelnd fort: „Obwohl ich mir da nicht ganz sicher bin."

„Wie gesagt, dass Schloss ist groß, ihr werdet also nicht wirklich viel Zeit miteinander verbringen müssen, wenn es denn eine Katastrophe werden würde.", sagte Tonks.

„Es sei denn, dass-", fing Harry an, wurde aber unterbrochen, als die Küchentür brutal aufgemacht wurde und eine genervt aussehende Julia sich am Tisch niederließ. Ihr folgte Albus, der sie skeptisch ansah und sich, in gewisser Entfernung zu ihr, ebenfalls am Tisch niederließ.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was dich so sehr daran stört, Julia.", probierte er es vorsichtig.

„Was mich daran stört, fragen Sie mich, Professor? Ganz einfach: Ich habe schon wieder das merkwürdige Gefühl von Ihnen überrumpelt zu werden!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir dazu einen Anlass gegeben habe.", erwiderte er ruhig, jedoch mit einem Ton in der Stimme, der eigentlich keinen Widerspruch geduldet hätte.

„Ach, nein? Dann denken Sie aber mal ganz scharf nach!", ihre Stimme war ebenfalls ruhig, jedoch konnte man den zornigen Unterton heraushören.

„Ich sehe nicht, wohin diese Diskussion führen soll, Julia. Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass es ideal für dich wäre.", versuchte Albus einen erneuten Anlauf sie zu überzeugen.

„Vielleicht geht es mir aber gut, da wo ich arbeite."

„Ich kenne diesen angriffslustigen Blick. Wir können gerne noch Stunden weiter darüber debattieren, ich bin es gewohnt über dieses Thema lange zu reden.", Albus hatte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ok, betrachten wir es mal sachlich: Ich bin noch nicht mal dreißig, habe keine Erfahrungen in dem Bereich, kenne das Schloss nicht und bin selber seit einiger Zeit erst aus meiner Ausbildung."

„Also, dein Alter spielt überhaupt keine Rolle, vielleicht ist es auch ganz nützlich, Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet hatte bisher noch keiner wirklich vor dir, das Schloss kannst du kennen lernen, gerade weil deine Ausbildung noch nicht solange her ist, bist du geeignet und außerdem kannst du, meiner Meinung nach, gut mit Menschen umgehen."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich an Ihrer Genialität zweifeln muss, aber ich sehe nicht ein, warum sie ausgerechnet auf mich kommen!"

„Die Gründe habe ich dir bereits genannt. Und bevor ich wieder einen unfähigen Kandidaten mit dieser Aufgabe betraue, bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass du, Julia, geeignet bist."

„Kurze Zwischenfrage: Worüber reden die eigentlich?", flüsterte Ron Seamus zu, der darauf nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte.

Julia atmete gut hörbar ein und aus, schloss kurz die Augen und dachte noch einen Moment darüber nach, bis sie sich mit ruhiger, fester Stimme wieder Albus zuwendete.

„Also gut, ich kann Ihnen noch nichts versprechen. Ich werde mich mit meinem Abteilungsleiter zusammensetzen und mal sehen, ob es funktioniert, dann werde ich Ihnen Bescheid geben und Sie können mich dann in den Posten einweisen. Obwohl ich mir immer noch nicht sicher bin, ob es so eine gute Idee ist."

„Mach dir mal darüber keine Gedanken. Nun gut, ich denke, wir hören in nächster Zeit voneinander.", erwiderte Albus mit zufriedener Stimme.

„Eins noch: Ich mache es erstmal auf Probe, einen Monat oder so und wenn ich nicht damit klarkomme, gehe ich zurück in die USA."

„Kein Problem, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass du nicht zufrieden sein wirst."

„So, darf ich jetzt meine Frage an alle richten und fragen, was hier gerade diskutiert wurde?", fragte Ron in die Runde.

„Nun, Mr Weasley, darf ich Ihnen Ihre neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen?", erwiderte Albus und deutete mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf Julia, die ihm einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, den Albus gekonnt ignorierte.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Wenn ihr morgen nach Hogwarts kommt, nehmt bitte Flohpulver. Ihr werdet dann in meinem Büro ankommen und ich zeige euch dann, wo ihr die nächsten drei Wochen wohnen werdet.", fuhr Albus an die Jugendlichen gewandt fort.

„Wir haben doch den Gryffindorturm!", wunderte sich Ginny.

„Aber Miss Lovegood ist eine Ravenclaw und würde sich bestimmt ziemlich einsam fühlen. Also werde ich euch andere Wohnmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung stellen. Einen schönen Abend noch!", mit diesen Worten verschwand Albus.

„Ach du Kacke!", stöhnte Seamus auf einmal.

„Was hast du denn nun schon wieder? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nichts wusstest!", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Hast du den Satz nicht gehört? _‚Ich werde euch andere Wohnmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung stellen'_, da ist dann nichts mit Gryffindors im Turm und Slytherins im Kerker, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.", erklärte er.

„Es sind nur drei Wochen! Drei Wochen, die ganz schnell vorbei sind, ok?", wandte sich Harry an seine Freunde.

„Machst du dir jetzt selbst Mut?", hinterfragte Ron mit skeptischer Stimme, worauf er einen Stoß in die Rippen von Hermine bekam.

Sie zogen es vor lieber das Thema zu wechseln und redeten während des Essens noch über belanglose Themen, bis Molly sie nach oben schickte, da sie ihre Koffer noch nicht gepackt hatten. Die Jugendlichen blickten mit verhaltener Freude dem nächsten Tag entgegen und machten sich ihre Gedanken über die erste Begegnung.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

_So, ich weiß das hat schon wieder ziemlich auf sich warten lassen, aber dafür ist es ja jetzt endlich da! (Trommelwirbel)_

Ich bedanke mich außerordentlich bei:  
  
**Sirius' Schwester:** Dankeschön! _‚umknuddel' hdl!_ Viel Spaß in den Ferien! _‚grins'  
_  
**Truemmerlotte:** Danke! Und mach mal ein bisschen mit dem nächsten Kapitel hin! _‚grins'  
_  
**Cornelia**: Danke auch an dich! Und weil du neuer Leser bist, bekommst du Kekse! (Immer schön weiter reviewn! _‚grins'_) Und ich lass keinen meiner Leser hängen! _‚Kopf schüttel'_

**Eile**: Ich bin stolz auf dich und fühl mich gleich viel sicherer!_ ‚grins'_ Danke! ‚ich find im Moment irgendwie alles geil' hat mir gefallen! _‚grins'_ Jetzt drohst du mir nicht mehr, sondern erpresst mich? Des find ich nicht nett. ‚_schnief'_ Noch mal Danke! Ach ja: Ich fand es logischer, dass Draco und Pansy Snape duzen. Weiß nicht, ist irgendwie drin.

**Laser-Jet**: Oh, du armes! Ja, bekommst auch noch Kekse! DANKE! Frage: Wie kann man einen Kuchen ins Kapitel stellen!

**Michael:** Danke! Hat es funktioniert?

**YanisTamiem**: Du weißt was jetzt kommt, oder? _‚grins'_ Danke! Ach ja: Mach mal mit ‚_Horror Show'_ und _‚Shingami'_ weiter!

_Leute, ihr seit kurz vor der 80 stehen geblieben! ‚schnief' Hab mich schon fast gefreut! Ch ch ch! Aber na ja, ihr kennt den Spruch:_

_Bitte Reviewn!_

Lovely Greetz, Liz! 


	15. Erstes Aufeinandertreffen

**Life in the Beginning of the War**

_Kapitel 15 _

Der Morgen kam für alle Jugendlichen viel zu schnell. Mit Mühe und Not hatten sie sich aus den Betten gekämpft und warteten mit gemischten Gefühlen auf ihre Reise nach Hogwarts. Die letzten Sachen wurden noch eingepackt und es wurde überprüft, ob sie alles beieinander hatten. Sie ließen ihre Koffer die Treppe herunterschweben und platzierten diese in der Eingangshalle. Nachdem das erledigt war, ließen sie sich in der Küche nieder um zu frühstücken.

„Guten Morgen", trällerte ihnen Molly entgegen, als sie ihnen auch schon Tassen und Teller vor die Nase stellte.

„Morgen.", murrte Ron und langte schwerfällig zu der Kaffeekanne herüber.

„Ach, hast du heute wieder gute Laune!", kam die beleidigte Antwort von seiner Mutter, worauf er nur unverständliches Zeug in seine Kaffeetasse murmelte.

„Warum bist du eigentlich schon so munter?", fragte Fred, der ebenfalls ziemlich verschlafen, mit seinem Zwillingsbruder in die Küche kam.

„Ich bin schon seit ein paar Stunden wach.", antwortete sie ihm, während er ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf.

„Mum, nichts für ungut, aber es ist acht Uhr morgens!"

„Ja, und? Um sechs sind Tonks, Arthur und Sirius los und Susan ist dann auch von der Arbeit gekommen. Dann hab ich Bill aus dem Bett geschmissen, der vor einer Stunde los ist und na ja, dann hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich schon mal Frühstück machen kann."

„Stimmt, um sechs hab ich irgendwas poltern hören.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Das war Tonks. Sie hat den Schirmständer umgerannt. Ich glaube den schmeißen wir auch bald weg.", seufzte Molly und ließ sich nun ebenfalls am Tisch nieder.

„Ach ja: Viel Spaß noch!", grinsten die Zwillinge und wichen den Blicken aus, in dem sie sich wieder ihrem Essen widmeten.

„Meint ihr, dass es Albus Recht ist, wenn ich euch schon jetzt losschicke?"

„Nein, es wäre ihm nicht Recht!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Ron.

„Mir egal, Hauptsache wir überleben das.", gähnte Harry und erhob sich um zum Kühlschrank zu gehen.

„Ich hab mal eine Frage!", meldete sich Ginny und sah Harry und Tanja an, „Wann hattet ihr eigentlich vor uns zu erzählen, dass ihr zusammen seid!", nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, verschluckten sich Seamus und Neville an ihrem Kaffee und sahen die beiden nun ziemlich verdattert an.

„Bitte was!", hustete Seamus, während Fred ihm bereitwillig auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Aber ihr ladet uns zur Hochzeit ein, oder?", fragten die Zwillinge begeistert, worauf sie von Tanja einen giftigen Blick bekamen, sich jedoch auf den Wangen von Harry und Tanja ein leichter Rotschimmer ausbreitete.

„Oh, das ist doch mal eine gute Nachricht! Ich freu mich so für euch beide!", schluchzte Molly und umarmte beide herzlich.

„Schön, dass wir das auch schon erfahren! Und wie lange geht das schon mit euch beiden?", grummelte Ron.

„Ron, es tut mir leid, aber irgendwie hatten wir in den letzten Tagen so viel um die Ohren und-", fing Harry an sich zu entschuldigen, wurde aber von einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung von Ron zum Schweigen gebracht. Daraufhin lächelte er ihn dankbar an.

„Aber ich hoffe, dass du dich noch an meine Worte erinnerst, Harry James Potter!", kam es auf einmal von der Tür, als Tonks eingetreten war und ihn streng ansah.

Harry hingegen konnte das amüsierte Funkeln in den Augen von Tonks sehen, dass für einen Moment der strengen Miene wich und kniete sich vor Tonks, worauf alle die beiden verwundert ansahen.

„Liebe Tonks, verzeih meine Unachtsamkeit und dass ich dich nicht benachrichtig habe. Jedoch, hättest du die Gnade, in diese Beziehung einzuwilligen.", er setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf und beobachtete grinsend, wie Tonks anfing zu lachen.

„Spinner!", lachte sie und half ihm wieder auf, worauf er sich neben Tanja platzierte.

„Sag mal, was machst du eigentlich hier? Solltest du nicht eigentlich im Ministerium sein?", schaltete sich Molly dazwischen.

„Ich hab es bei den ganzen Kerlen nicht mehr ausgehalten! Nein, Quatsch, hab nur was vergessen. Bin gleich wieder weg.", antwortete sie und verschwand aus der Küche um oben aus ihrem Zimmer noch etwas zu holen.

„So, bevor ihr mir noch weiter die Ohren voll heult, ab mit euch!", warf Molly ein und wies auf den Kamin.

„Auf in den Kampf.", murmelte Harry, während sie ihre Koffer holten, sie verkleinerten und Harry sich als erster in Dumbledores Büro pulverte.

Die anderen folgten ziemlich schnell, was ein kleines Chaos vorm Kamin verursachte. Albus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte ihnen zur Begrüßung zu.

„Guten Morgen! Nun, ich denke, dass ihr erstmal eure Koffer loswerden wollt. Folgt mir bitte.", mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und schritt an den Jugendlichen vorbei zur Bürotür. Als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten, sprach er weiter.

„Wie ich schon erwähnt habe, bekommt ihr andere Wohnmöglichkeiten. Sie sind ähnlich wie eure Schlafsäle aufgeteilt. Also die Herren und die jungen Damen jeweils in ein Zimmer, wobei diese Schlafräume etwas größer sind, als die euch bekannten. Wie ihr sehen werdet, hat diese Wohnung eine kleine Küche und zwei geräumige Badezimmer, sowie zwei Arbeitszimmer und einen Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war sonst für Gäste von außerhalb gedacht. Mittag und Abendbrot gibt es wie gewohnt und Frühstück haben wir auf etwas später verlegt, da euch ja niemand in den Ferien zwingen kann, zu solch ungebührlichen Zeiten aufzustehen.", er zwinkerte sie kurz an und fuhr dann fort, ". Ja, habt ihr noch Fragen?"

„Wir haben ja gehört, dass Draco und Pansy schwer verletzt sein sollen, wie lange bleiben sie denn noch im Krankenflügel?", fragte Tanja.

„Ja, die Verletzungen müssen sie noch auskurieren. Ich glaube in ein bis drei Tagen. Und Miss Zabini hat diese Nacht schon dort geschlafen. Ihr werdet sie also gleich treffen. So, da sind wir!"

Er blieb bei einem Portrait eines kleinen Dorfes stehen, murmelte „Phönixtränen" und der Eingang öffnete sich. Sie traten ein und sahen sich um. An der rechten Seite des Zimmers stand ein schöner mit Holz verzierter Kamin in dem ein Feuer knisterte. Davor befanden sich zwei Sessel und drei Couchen, die um einen hellen Couchtisch versammelt waren. Auf dem Tisch lagen ein paar Zeitungen, unter anderem der Tagesprophet, der über den Freispruch von Sirius und den Angriff auf die Winkelgasse berichtete. Am Ende des Raumes befanden sich zwei Flure. Dumbledore zeigte den Jungen den Weg durch den rechten Flur, wo sich am Ende ein Arbeitszimmer, ein Badezimmer und der Schlafsaal befanden. Den Mädchen zeigte er den Weg durch den linken Gang. Er sagte ihnen, dass sie erst einmal auspacken sollten und dann zum Frühstück hinunter in die große Halle kommen sollten. Nachdem er allgemeine Zustimmung bekommen hatte, gingen sie in ihre Schlafsäle.

Als Hermine, Luna, Ginny und Tanja ihren Saal betraten, bemerkten sie, dass jemand auf einem der Betten saß und Zeitung las. Als sie die Tür zuschlagen hörte, hob Blaise den Kopf und sah sie alle an. Sie lächelte kurz und erhob sich.

„Hallo, ähm, ja, vorstellen brauche ich mich ja nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass wir eine einigermaßen erträgliche Zeit miteinander haben werden.", stammelte sie und lächelte nervös.

„Das war gerade der verzweifelte Versuch ein Gespräch anzufangen, oder?", lächelte Tanja, worauf das Lächeln von Blaise sich festigte.

„Aber dich kenn ich noch gar nicht. Darf ich fragen?"

„Tanja. Freut mich.", antwortete sie, während sie sich die Hände schüttelten und Blaise kurz die Augenbrauen hochzog, da sie ich nicht ihren Nachnamen genannt hatte. Sie beließ es jedoch dabei.

„Schöne Aussicht. Also hier könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen.", meinte Tanja, als sie erst aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte und sich dann damit beschäftigte ihren Koffer auszupacken.

„Was sind denn das für Uniformen?", fragte Blaise, als sie sah, wie Tanja diese in den Schrank hing.

„Die drei sind die, die ich noch von Durmstrang habe und das andere sind eigentlich Hogwartsuniformen."

„Ach so, ja stimmt ja, du wurdest noch nicht eingeteilt. Sieht bloß merkwürdig aus, so ganz ohne Wappen."

„Das wird sich ja bald ändern. Sag mal, wie geht's dir?", schaltete sich Hermine ein und sah Blaise gespannt an.

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Bis gestern musste ich noch mit Krücke rumlaufen, aber dann hat Pomfrey die Verbände noch gewechselt und jetzt geht es eigentlich schon. Hat mir noch irgendeinen verdammt ekligen Trank verabreicht. Und wie waren eure Ferien bis jetzt?"

Doch bevor sie antworten konnten, klopfte es und nach dem sie die Jungs hereingebeten hatten, erschein Harry in der Tür.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch störe, aber wie wäre es, wenn wir frühstücken gehen, oder braucht ihr noch Zeit?"

Sie sahen sich an und beschlossen, dass sie erst mal was essen gehen würden, da sie ja im Grimmauld Place von ihrem Frühstück abgehalten wurden.

„Ich hab mal eine Frage: Sind Draco und Pansy wirklich so unausstehlich, wie ich das immer mitbekomme. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will bloß Unheil vermeiden.", wendete sich Harry an Blaise.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Also Pansy ist eigentlich eine ganz Liebe. Man muss nur wissen, wie man an sie herankommt und ich teile ja schon fünf Jahre einen Schlafsaal mit ihr. Na ja, Draco ist eigentlich ziemlich kompliziert. Alles was du fieses von ihm an den Kopf bekommen hast, war eigentlich nur die Erziehung von seinem Vater. Er kann, na ja nett will ich nicht sagen, erträglich sein. Man kann auch mit ihm auskommen und wenn er dich beleidigt, musst du es einfach ignorieren, das klappt am Besten. Irgendwann merkt er, dass es nichts bringt. Ist jedenfalls mein Eindruck.", antwortete sie nach einer kurzen Überlegung.

„So, können wir jetzt was essen?", quengelte Ron, als sie am Ende des Flures angekommen waren und den Weg zur großen Halle einschlugen.

„Wer ist eigentlich noch alles in Hogwarts?", fragte Neville.

„Na ja, außer uns noch eigentlich fast alle Lehrer, außer Sinistra, die macht wahrscheinlich noch Urlaub. Trelawney lässt sich ganz selten mal blicken und Snape hab ich seit gestern Nachmittag auch nicht mehr gesehen."

„Das könnte ja was werden, wenn Snape auch noch hier wäre.", murmelte Harry und bekam zustimmendes Nicken von Neville.

„Wieso hasst der dich eigentlich so massiv? Das ist ja nicht mehr normal!", fragte Blaise.

„Weil er meinen Vater gehasst hat und ich seiner Meinung nach ziemlich viele Ähnlichkeiten mit ihm habe."

Sie hörten auf über Lehrer zu diskutieren, da sie schon fast in der großen Halle waren. Sie betraten diese und fanden nicht die vier Haustische sondern einen großen runden Tisch vor. An diesem waren schon Albus, Minerva, Flitwick und, zu Harrys Missgunst, Trelawney anwesend und begrüßten die Jugendlichen freundlich, als sie zu dem Tisch gekommen waren und sich gesetzt hatten.

„Und, gefällt euch die Wohnung?", fragte Albus, worauf sie zustimmend nickten und Ron noch etwas von Slytherins murmelte. Wie gerufen, öffneten sich die Türen der Halle noch einmal und Draco und Pansy, gefolgt von Poppy, kamen erschöpft aussehend und träge zum Tisch und ließen sich ebenfalls nieder, während die beiden nur ein unverständliches Morgen murmelten und nach dem Kaffee griffen.

„Ich hab Ihnen gesagt, dass Kaffee Ihnen beiden nicht unbedingt gut tut.", kam die missbilligende Antwort von Poppy.

„Wäre es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte lege und das ganze Schloss zusammenschnarche!", kam die unwirsche Antwort von Draco.

„Da hat aber einer sehr gute Laune.", murmelte Harry, was ihm einen giftigen Blick von Malfoy einbrachte.

„Morgenmuffel.", kam es von Pansy, die nach diesem Kommentar weiter ihren Kaffee trank, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

„Fall du mir auch noch in den Rücken.", grummelte Draco.

„Ja, vielleicht hätte ich dir in den Rücken fallen sollen! Dann würdest du nämlich nicht mehr hier sitzen, falls du es vergessen haben solltest.", zischte sie zurück.

Die anderen warfen sich nur undefinierbare Blicke zu, bis Flitwick sich an Tanja wandte.

„Miss Lestrange, wurden sie schon eingeteilt?"

Blaise sah Flitwick kurz verwundert an, bis ihr Blick zu Tanja wanderte und sie eingehend musterte.

„Nein, ich dachte, dass das erst am ersten Schultag passiert.", antwortete sie etwas verdutzt.

„Wir bekommen nicht oft neue Schüler, die nicht ab dem ersten Jahr diese Schule besuchen.", erklärte Minerva.

„Ich wette mal auf Gryffindor.", meinte Ron, worauf er zustimmendes Nicken von Ginny und Seamus bekam.

„Obwohl Sie von Ihrer Abstammung her eigentlich nach Slytherin müssten.", gab Trelawney ihre Gedanken kund.

„Sag bloß, du hast noch nicht in deine Kugel um Rat gefragt!", empörte sich Minerva gespielt, worauf sie einen giftigen Blick von Trelawney bekam.

„Nun mal keine Diskussionen. Wir werden es ja am ersten September sehen.", beendete Albus die Diskussion.

„Miss Parkinson, wollen Sie denn gar nichts essen?", fragte Poppy, die ihre beiden Verletzten die ganze Zeit im Auge behielt.

„Ich kann nichts essen, wenn ich noch nicht mal eine halbe Stunde wach bin. Außerdem hab ich sowieso keinen Hunger.", grummelte sie zurück.

„Nun gut, ich werde noch mal ins St. Mungo um meine Vorräte aufzubessern. Einen schönen Tag noch!", mit diesen Worten verschwand Poppy, worauf sich auch die anderen Professoren erhoben und sich mit irgendwelchen noch zu erledigenden Arbeiten entschuldigten. Es herrschte erstmal bedrückte Stille am Tisch, da keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte bis Pansy die Stille durchbrach und sich beleidigt an Draco wandte.

„Das haben Sie sehr schön hinbekommen, Mr Malfoy. Und jetzt guck mich nicht so an! Jetzt kannst du drauf wetten, dass Pomfrey uns überall verfolgt, damit wir nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir nicht irgendeine Ecke finden, wo sie uns nicht findet!"

„Die Wohnung hat genug Zimmer.", rutschte es Harry raus, worauf die beiden ihn erst verwundert ansahen, sich jedoch der Blick von Draco in einen triumphierenden umwandelte.

„Würde es euch was ausmachen, wenn ihr mir nachher noch so ein bisschen das Schloss zeigen würdet? Irgendwann muss ich mich hier ja mal zurechtfinden.", wandte sich Tanja an ihre Freunde.

„Kein Problem. Aber Julia müsste dann ja auch irgendwann ihren Weg hierhin finden, oder? Ich meine mal, wenn sie bis zum Anfang des nächsten Schuljahres hier nicht zu Recht kommt, hat sie ein ziemliches Problem.", meinte Harry.

„Dürfte ich fragen von wem ihr redet? Bekommen wir noch eine neue Schülerin?", fragte Blaise.

„Nein, Julia wird unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung.", gab Hermine lächelnd als Antwort.

„Hoffentlich nicht noch so eine Kröte wie Umbridge.", murmelte Pansy kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie ist Aurorin in den USA.", gab Tanja daraufhin von sich, worauf Draco und Pansy die Augenbrauen hochzogen.

„Eigentlich könnte man ja meinen, dass die jeden Auroren brauchen könnten. Kennen wir den Namen?", sie wunderten sich alle, dass Draco sie überhaupt was gefragt hatte, jedoch hatte seine Stimme einen ziemlich entnervten Unterton.

„Black?", fragte Blaise auf einmal.

„Woher weißt du?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Ich hab nur geraten. Hab nach dem Prozess ein paar Zeitungen gelesen und in irgendeiner stand ihr Name."

„Ist das eigentlich legal, wenn ich von meiner Großcousine unterrichtet werde?", fragte Tanja.

„Na lieber so, als ob wir mit irgendeinem Stümper wie Lockhart oder Quirell Unterricht haben.", meinte Ron.

„Draco, Pansy, ich glaube, dass ihr euch denken könnt, was ich jetzt von euch will. So wie es aussieht, ist keiner von uns mit der Situation ausgesprochen glücklich, aber könnten wir wenigstens versuchen, uns das Leben nicht schwerer zu machen, als es schon ist!", wendete sich Harry mit fester Stimme an die beiden Slytherins.

Die anderen sahen Harry erst überrascht an, dann wanderten ihre Blicke jedoch zu Draco und Pansy und warteten auf eine Wortmeldung.

„Ist das ein Friedensangebot?", hinterfragte Draco, jedoch mit etwas Spott in der Stimme.

„Ich würde es momentan eher als Waffenstillstand bezeichnen, aber wenn du es so nennen willst, gerne."

Es herrschte angespannte Stille, da die Reaktion der beiden noch ausstand. Also probierte Harry einen neuen Anlauf.

„Ok, anders: Ihr wollt keine Todesser werden, liege ich mit der Annahme richtig? Gut. Das heißt, dass wir auf derselben Seite stehen, im weitesten Sinne, da euch die Vernichtung von Voldemort auch am Herzen liegen müsste. Und wie sollen wir Voldemort besiegen, wenn wir uns untereinander die Augen auskratzen?"

„Solange du nicht erwartest, dass wir die besten Freunde werden."

„Ach, das gibt sich von alleine.", meinte Pansy nüchtern, worauf sie einen giftigen Blick von Draco bekam.

„Soll mir Recht sein.", gab Harry von sich.

„Na ja, wollen wir dem alten Herren mal einen Gefallen tun und seine Nerven nicht mehr als irgend nötig strapazieren.", meinte Pansy und reichte Harry kurz die Hand, worauf dieser zustimmend nickte.

„Obwohl es auch seinen Reiz hätte, Dumbledore auf die Palme zu bringen.", murmelte Draco mit einem kleinen Grinsen und willigte schließlich ein.

„So, jetzt hab ich aber mal eine Frage: Was zum Teufel hast du im letzten Jahr bei Severus gemacht?", wandte sich Pansy neugierig an Harry.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wunderte er sich.

„Wir haben gestern im Krankenflügel das Thema Nachhilfe geschnitten und sind dann darauf gekommen, aber er wollte uns nicht erzählen, was da los war."

Sie sah ihn mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an, er jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern und bedeutete ihr, dass er nicht vorhabe es ihr zu erzählen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass wir uns nicht kennen?", wandte sich Draco, bemüht desinteressiert, an Tanja.

„Hm, woran kann es liegen?", überlegte sie gespielt, „Vielleicht daran, dass meine Eltern in Askaban sitzen, oder besser gesessen haben, und Andy und Narcissa auch schon mal besser miteinander klargekommen sind!"

„Ihr entschuldigt mich.", würgte Pansy plötzlich, drückte sich die Hand auf den Mund und stürzte aus der großen Halle in Richtung des nächsten Mädchenklos.

„Was ist denn mit ihr?", wunderte sich Ginny.

„Vielleicht verträgt sie irgendeins von Pomfreys Medikamenten nicht.", meinte Blaise, worauf Draco den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich geh mal nachgucken.", setzte Blaise hinzu und ging ebenfalls aus der Halle.

„Das geht schon seit ein paar Wochen so."

„Stress?", versuchte Hermine ihr Glück.

„_Granger_, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du wegen Stress anfängst rumzukotzen!", kam der entnervte Kommentar von Draco.

„Das hab ich vermisst.", murmelte Hermine leicht lächelnd.

„Was hast du vermisst?", fragte Luna.

„Die abscheuliche Art meinen Namen zu betonen, die nur er drauf hat."

„Darf man fragen, wie ihr hierher gekommen seid?", wandte sich Harry vorsichtig an Draco.

„Fragen darfst du, Antworten ist die andere Sache.", antwortete ihm Draco, fuhr aber nach löchernden Blicken und einem genervten Stöhnen fort.

„Wir waren in der Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen, Schulzeug und so, und natürlich ganz ohne Absicht, hat man vergessen uns zu sagen, dass sie angegriffen werden sollte. Na ja, nach dem Ding, was wir uns da geleistet haben, war es ja kein Wunder. Und dann sind wir halt mit unter die Räder geraten. Und das nächste, an was ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass wir im Mungo wegen einem Zoff zwischen Severus, Dumbledore und der Heilerin aufgewacht sind. Und dann wurden wir hierher gebracht, wo uns Dumbledore in allen Einzelheiten, unter Protest von Pomfrey, verhört hat. Zufrieden?", beendete Draco, sichtlich genervt, seine Erklärungen.

„Und warum haben die euch beide-", setzte Seamus an, wurde aber von Draco unterbrochen.

„Nein, jetzt reicht es! Das ist alles was ihr wissen müsst, wenn ihr es überhaupt wissen müsst, aber ich hab mal eine Frage: Gibt es den Orden des Phönix wirklich? Ich hab nämlich mal irgendwas davon aufgeschnappt."

„Ja, den gibt es.", antwortete Hermine nickend.

„Und der beschäftigt sich wirklich damit Old Voldie aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, ja?"

Wiederum ein Nicken von seitens der anderen.

„Kann man da beitreten?"

„Erst mit deiner Volljährigkeit und wenn du Hogwarts abgeschlossen hast.", zitierten Ron, Ginny und Harry wie aus einem Mund.

„Wir haben das schon oft genug zu hören bekommen.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ach, Harry, ist es dir Recht, wenn wir vier uns heute Abend noch zusammensetzen?", fragte Minerva, die an die Jugendlichen herangetreten war, an Harry gewandt.

„Ja, kein Problem.", antwortete er verdutzt.

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, nach dem Abendessen in Albus' Büro?", fragte sie weiter, worauf er zustimmte. Sie nickte den anderen noch einmal zu und verließ die Halle wieder.

„Was wollte sie denn jetzt von dir?", wunderte sich Draco.

„Mich über ein paar Sachen aufklären.", meinte Harry.

„Und welche vier?", fragte er weiter.

„McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius und ich. Na ja, mal gucken, was das noch wird."

„Wer ist eigentlich alles so im Orden?", meldete sich Draco beiläufig.

„Dürfen wir ihm das erzählen?", wendete sich Ginny an ihre Freunde.

„Ja, Miss Weasley, das dürfen Sie. Könnten Sie mir unter Umständen sagen, wo sich Miss Parkinson befindet?", fragte Pomfrey, die eben die Halle betrat.

„Könnten das Personal von Hogwarts mal bitte aufhören uns zu Tode zu erschrecken!", motzte Seamus, worauf er einen strafenden Blick bekam.

„Ihr wurde übel und sie ist zur Toilette gegangen, worauf Blaise ihr gefolgt ist.", erklärte Hermine. Pomfrey rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort ab.

„Dürfte ich zu meiner Frage zurückkommen?", mischte sich Draco ein.

„Warum fragst du eigentlich so viel?", wunderte sich Ron.

„Lass deine Spionagetheorie stecken!", fuhr Tanja ihn an, „Es gibt Leute, die ihr Leben ändern wollen."

„Dumbledore leitet den Orden. Ansonsten McGonagall, Snape, Andromeda, ihre Tochter, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, eigentlich alle Weasleys, Moody und noch ein paar mehr. Ach ja, und Julia. Aber das müssten die sein, die du kennst.", fing Luna an aufzuzählen.

„Und warum maulst du mich eigentlich gleich so an! Es war eine ganz normale Frage!", wendete sich Ron an Tanja.

„Darf ich dich eventuell an das Spektakel erinnern, als du erfahren hast, dass ich eine Lestrange bin? Und außerdem hast du viel zu viele Vorurteile, als dass das eben nur als normale Frage gemeint war.", erwiderte sie.

„Ich habe keine Vorurteile!", verteidigte sich Ron.

„Ach nein? Und was denkst du dann über Todesserkinder, hm? Gib es doch einfach zu, dass du nicht verstehen kannst, dass Menschen sich ändern! Du kannst genauso wenig akzeptieren, dass Draco kein Todesser werden will, wie dass Snape für Dumbledore arbeitet und ihm loyal ist!"

„Snape ist ja auch wohl eine Klasse für sich!"

„Aber ein Mitglied des Ordens. Falls du dich erinnerst, einer von denen, die probieren Voldemort den Garaus zu machen!"

„Verdammt, mich wundert es nur, dass er hier so seelenruhig sitzt und so tut, als ob er uns nie beleidigt hätte oder sonst wie was!"

„Vielleicht hat ihn die Einsicht getroffen, die dir offensichtlich fehlt!", konterte Tanja.

„Hörst du mal auf mich nach Strich und Faden zu beleidigen!"

„Ok, machen wir es anders: Hast du jemals daran gedacht Todesser zu werden?", fragte Tanja sachlich, während sie sich durch die Haare fuhr.

„Was soll denn der Mist jetzt? Und nein, habe ich nicht!"

„Genau, weil deine Eltern dir beigebracht haben, dass es falsch ist! Und stell dir doch nur mal einen klitzekleinen Moment vor, du wärst in einer Todesserfamilie groß geworden, würdest du dann jemals daran denken für Dumbledore gegen Voldemort zu arbeiten, wenn du nicht irgendwann verstehen würdest, dass es falsch ist, hm?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.", meinte Ron nach längerem Überlegen, worauf sich in Tanjas Augen ein triumphaler Blick ausbreitete.

„Gut, hätten wir das geklärt. Oder hab ich was falsch verstanden?", wandte sie sich nun an Draco.

„Nein, hast du nicht.", antwortete er ihr und fügte murmelnd hinzu: „Na das kann ja noch heiter werden."

„Aber ihr seid jetzt fertig, ja?", versicherte sich Harry und bekam einstimmiges Nicken, „Nun, wollen wir uns dann Hogwarts etwas näher angucken?"

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Ok, ich weiß in dem Kapitel ist nicht wirklich was los, die Begegnung ist nicht halb so spektakulär, wie ihr erwartet habt, aber ich stecke in einer totalen Schreibkrise! Tut mir echt leid, ich gelobe Besserung. Das heißt so viel wie, dass ich jetzt Ideen haschen gehe. _

**Danke an:  
**  
**Tamy**: Hach, was würde ich nur ohne deine Reviews machen? ‚grins' Danke! ‚knuddel' hdl!

**YanisTamiem**: Einen herzlichen Dank auch an dich! Und ja, beeil dich besser! ‚grins'

**Truemmerlotte**: Danke, danke, danke! Und ich glaube, dass ich einen Kapitelansturm gerade noch verkraften kann! ‚grins' Und du bringst mich auf Ideen! ‚evilgrins'

**VaterVonMelkor**: Dankeschön! Und das ist leichter gesagt, als getan! Was meinst du, was ich für einen Stapel Probleme noch vor habe oder haben könnte? Es ist nur kompliziert, alles unter einen Hut zu bringen. Ich geb mir Mühe! Versprochen! Bloß leider haben meine „netten"grauen Zellen, die Angewohnheit zu streiken, wenn ich sie brauche. ‚seufz' Alles zu seiner Zeit! Ich richte mich ganz nach dem Murphey-Gesetz!

**Eile:** Danke, danke, danke! Es geht einem richtig gut, so ohne Drohungen und so weiter. ‚grins'

Lovely Greetz, Liz!


	16. Über Gryffindors und Slytherins

_Kapitel 16 _

Sie besichtigten mit Tanja das Schloss und zeigten ihr alle Winkel und Ecken, die sie kennen musste. Sie hatten Draco zu ihrer Wohnung gebracht, wo er sich kurz umsehen wollte, ehe er wieder in den Krankenflügel musste. Wie die Jugendlichen feststellten war Tanja sehr lernfähig. Anfangs hatte sie, und Neville auch nach fünf Jahren auf Hogwarts, noch Probleme bei den Trickstufen, doch den Dreh hatte sie schnell heraus. Eine hässliche Begegnung mit Peeves wurde ihnen jedoch nicht erspart. Kaum hatte er sie gesehen, war er laut gackernd auf sie zugekommen und hatte sie mit allem beworfen, was in Reichweite war. Es schien ihm sichtlich Freude zu bereiten Schüler schon vor Beginn des Schuljahres zu quälen. Jedoch rettete sie Sprout, die gerade aus der Küche kam und ihm mit einen Besuch beim Roten Baron und dem Schulleiter drohte. Dann verfiel sie noch in ein Gespräch mit Neville und entfernte sich dann nach einiger Zeit mit sichtlich guter Laune und dem zugeflüsterten Tipp, dass sie eventuell etwas Hilfe gebrauchen könnte. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass sie mal vorbeischauen würden und setzten ihre Tour fort.

In der Mittagszeit gingen sie in die Küche und aßen dort etwas, da sie keine Lust auf Begegnung mit Lehrern hatten. Nachdem die Hauselfen ihnen ein Festmahl serviert hatten und sie sich überschwänglich dafür bedankt hatten, Harry, Ron und Hermine noch von Dobby in die Arme geschlossen wurden, zeigten sie der ehemaligen Durmstrang die Lehrerbüros, das von Snape ausgeschlossen. Als sie am Büro von Minerva angekommen waren, hörten sie wie sich Minerva und Poppy offensichtlich etwas lautstärker unterhielten. Als sie jedoch nah genug an das Büro herangetreten waren, um entgegen aller moralischen Grundsätze, zu lauschen, schien sich der Streit der beiden beruhigt zu haben.

„Hätten wir das geklärt. Könntest du mir nun den Gefallen tun und mich nun in Ruhe lassen? Ich muss für heute Abend noch einiges an Wissen nachholen.", erklärte Minerva mit dem Versuch den genervten Unterton aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten.

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.", mit diesen Worten machte sich Poppy auf den Weg zur Tür, worauf sich die Jugendlichen schnell in den gegenüberliegenden Gang entfernten.

„Kann mir einer erklären, worüber die geredet haben?", fragte Ron, während sie Richtung ihrer Wohnung gingen.

„Ich glaube, dass wollen wir gar nicht so genau wissen.", murmelte Tanja und ging ohne einen weiteren Kommentar weiter.

„Du weißt was los ist.", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage mit der sich Ron an Tanja wandte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann es mir lediglich denken. Können wir das Thema jetzt lassen?"

„Wie meinen?"

„Wenn kaum einer mit dir redet, hast du alle Zeit der Welt um Menschen und ihre Reaktionen auf verschiedene Tatsachen zu beurteilen. Sozusagen Mimik, Gestik, Stimmung und Tonlage in allen Lebenslagen.", stöhnte sie genervt und wollte schon weitergehen, als die anderen jedoch noch stehen blieben.

„Schreib doch ein Buch.", lächelte Ginny, worauf Tanja ihr einen Als-Ob-Blick zuwarf.

„Apropos Bücher!", fing Hermine an und bekam ein entnervtes Stöhnen von Ron.

„Ich wäre für Quidditch spielen.", meinte er als Gegenvorschlag.

„Siehst du, da hab ich auch gleich mal eine Frage, Harry. Du machst nächstes Schuljahr wieder den Sucher, oder?", fragte Ginny.

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich hab mit Katie gesprochen und ich glaube, dass ich als Jägerin besser geeignet wäre.", erklärte die jüngste Weasley freimütig.

„Da hab ich kein Problem mit. Aber wehe, das wird nichts mit dir.", grinste er.

„Ich glaube ja eher, dass der Herr aus der Übung ist! Ach ja: Sag mal spielst du eigentlich auch?", wandte sich Ginny dann an Tanja.

„Na ja, wenn du es so nennen willst, ja.", gab sie kleinlaut als Antwort.

„Als was?", hakte Ginny nach.

„Jägerin. Und jetzt hör auf! Ich bin nicht gut genug um in einer Hausmannschaft zu spielen!"

„Das werden wir dann sehen. Ich will dich bei den Auswahlspielen sehen.", grinste Ron.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon mal daran gedacht was wäre, wenn ich nicht nach Gryffindor kommen würde?", als sie diesen Satz beendet hatte, wurde sie von allen fassungslos angestarrt.

„Für mich stand das eigentlich schon fest.", meinte Ron, worauf Seamus und Luna zustimmend nickten.

„Steht es aber noch nicht! Verdammt noch mal, rein von den Genen gesehen bin ich Slytherin!", rief sie und schlug den Weg nach draußen ein, worauf sie wieder perplex angestarrt wurde und Harry ihr dann folgte.

„Mann, was war das denn jetzt!", kam es von Ron.

„Das renkt sich schon wieder ein. Ich glaube wir sollten die beiden jetzt erst mal in Ruhe lassen.", bemerkte Neville, da er die Blicke von Ginny und Hermine gesehen hatte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nachdem sie das Schloss verlassen hatte, war sie zum See gegangen und hatte sich dort auf der Wiese niedergelassen und blickte gedankenverloren in das Wasser, was in kleinen Wellen gegen das Ufer stieß. Sie bemerkte wie sich jemand neben sie setzte und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Wäre es schlimm?", fragte sie leise.

„Warum sollte es das?"

„Vielleicht, weil ihr alle mehr oder weniger eine Abneigung gegen Slytherins besitzt?"

„Dann könnten wir probieren sie abzulegen, oder?", erwiderte Harry.

„Und was, wenn das nicht funktioniert?"

„Warum sollte es nicht funktionieren?", fragte er zurück.

„Siehst du nicht etwas zu viel Toleranz in deinen Freunden?", zweifelte Tanja.

„Könnte man etwa nicht erwarten, dass sie wenigstens in dem Punkt langsam das Kindergartenverhalten ablegen?"

„Kann man denn auch erwarten, dass diese Erwartung erfüllt wird?"

„Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass sie deswegen anfangen würden, dich zu hassen?"

„Könntest du dir vorstellen meine Fragen nicht immer mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten?", fragte sie, während sie sich aufrichtete und ihn ansah.

„Warum sollte ich damit aufhören?", fragte er leise lachend und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Spinner!", lächelte sie zurück, während sie ihm spielerisch einen Hieb auf den Arm gab.

„Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst. Ich persönlich glaube, dass wir alt genug sind, um Personen nach ihren inneren Werten zu beurteilen und nicht nur nach dem Haus, in das der Hut uns steckt. Ich gebe zu, dass ich auch geglaubt habe, dass alle Slytherins potenzielle Todesser sind, aber man sieht ja, dass das vollkommener Schwachsinn ist. Am Anfang vom letzten Schuljahr hat der Hut gemeint, dass wir zusammenhalten müssen und ich glaube, nein ich weiß, dass das nur funktioniert, wenn wir nicht immer so engstirnig an die Sache herangehen. Ja, es hat auch was mit den Genen zu tun, aber ich glaube, dass da zum größten Teil die Erziehung überwiegt und selbst wenn man, wie Draco und Pansy, eingebeutelt bekommen hat, dass Voldemort der größte ist, kann man irgendwann anfangen nachzudenken. Und ich persönlich habe nicht vor, Riddle Angriffsfläche zu bieten, in dem ich Personen nach ihren Eltern oder dem Haus, in das sie gesteckt werden, zu beurteilen."

„Aber Fakt ist, dass aus dem Haus Slytherin die meisten bösen Schwarzmagier hervorgegangen sind, was dazu führt, dass Slytherin abgestempelt wird."

„Was aber noch lange nicht heißen muss, dass alle böse sind. Denk nur mal an Wurmschwanz, er war auch trotz allem in Gryffindor. Im allerersten Lied, was ich vom Hut gehört habe, meinte er, dass man in Slytherin auch echt Freunde finden kann und ich denke nicht, dass das nur hausintern gemeint war."

„Das Problem mit den Häusern fällt auf Durmstrang weg. Im Gegenzug wird aber mehr auf den Namen geguckt.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Aber da bist du ja jetzt glücklicherweise weg.", lächelte er und umarmte sie.

„Na ja, jetzt wird es nur am ersten Schultag noch mal lustig.", meinte sie mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton.

„Ich hätte kein Problem damit, wenn du nach Slytherin kommen würdest. Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich würde es auch vorziehen dich in einem anderen Haus zu sehen, aber wenn es so kommt, dann kommt es halt so."

„Das klang jetzt leicht optimistisch."

„Lass mich doch auch mal.", schmollte er gespielt.

„Ja, ist ja gut. Aber mal ein anderes Thema: Was denkst du, was da heute Abend auf dich zukommt?"

„Gute Frage, nächste Frage. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, was mir da erzählt wird. Ich will halt nur wissen, was das für mich bedeutet und wie es dann im Bezug auf Voldemort aussieht."

„Ach so, weil er der Erbe von Slytherin ist?", fragte sie, was er bejahte.

„Na ja, das werde ich ja noch früh genug erfahren.", seufzte er.

„Du hast da absolut keine Lust drauf, oder?"

„Was meinst du genau? Das ich schon wieder einen Grund zur Sonderbehandlung bekomme oder das ich schon wieder was Besonderes bin?"

„So in die Richtung hatte ich gedacht, ja.", meinte Tanja.

„Dann hast du Recht."

„Ich hab immer Recht! Nein, Quatsch. Bitte denk jetzt nichts Falsches, aber ich bin auch der Meinung, dass du es schaffen kannst. Ich meine jetzt nicht, weil es die Prophezeiung gibt oder weil du der Erbe von Gryffindor bist. Ich glaube, oder besser, ich _weiß _es einfach, dass du stark genug bist."

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein.", gab Harry skeptisch zurück.

„Ey, ich meinte das ernst! Du hast Herz, Instinkt und auch die Hilfe, die man dafür braucht."

„Könntest du bitte damit aufhören? Ich weiß, das war nicht böse gemeint, aber ich hab das irgendwie schon oft genug gehört!"

„Vielleicht, weil es stimmt. Aber bei einem kannst du dir sicher sein: Ich glaube an dich und wenn du mal an die Widmung auf dem Schnatz denkst, weißt du auch, wie wir alle dazu stehen."

„Oh, da hab ich mir aber eine der hartnäckigen Sorte ausgesucht, was?", grinste er.

„Ja hast du! Und glaub mal, das wird noch schlimmer.", drohte sie ihm, während sie ebenfalls anfing zu lachen.

„Wie spät haben wir es eigentlich?", fragte Harry auf einmal.

„Eigentlich Zeit um langsam zum Essen zu gehen.", antwortete sie.

„Lass uns!", meinte er, erhob sich, half Tanja beim Aufstehen und gingen Hand in Hand wieder zum Schloss.

Sie wurden von den anderen komisch angesehen, als sie in die Halle traten. Harry jedoch beruhigte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln und die beiden setzten sich. Kaum saßen die beiden, öffneten sich die Türen und die Lehrer traten ebenfalls zum Tisch. Minerva lief etwas langsamer, da sie noch ein Buch in der Hand hatte und sehr ins Lesen vertieft war. Sie wäre fast gestolpert, als sie an ihrem Stuhl angekommen war, wendete dann jedoch ihren Blick von dem Buch ab, klappte es zusammen, setzte sich ebenfalls und begann zu essen.

Die Jugendlichen sahen zu dem leeren Stuhl, dachten dann aber wehmütig, dass dieser Snape gehören musste und wandten sich wieder dem essen zu, als die Tür der Halle abermals geöffnet wurde und jemand zum Tisch kam. Erst als die Person eine freudige Begrüßung von sich gab, hoben sie ihren Blick und sahen, wie sich Minerva und Christina herzlich umarmten. Diese begrüßte noch die anderen Lehrer und setzte sich gutgelaunt an den Tisch.

„Ich hab eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch.", begann sie.

„Mir schwant schlimmes.", murmelte Minerva.

„Muss es nicht, aber wenn ich genau überlege, sind es eigentlich drei gute Nachrichten.", überlegte sie.

„Gute Nachrichten sind was Schönes. Also, hättest du die Freundlichkeit uns diese zu nennen?", meinte Albus.

„In Ordnung. Also 1. meine Kleine kommt jetzt in die Grundschule, aber das interessiert euch sicher nicht wirklich, dann 2. wir erweitern das Café noch auf zwei weitere anliegende Räumlichkeiten und die dritte gute Neuigkeit ist, dass wir dem Orden jetzt beitreten.", erzählte sie freudestrahlend.

„Und die schlechte?", erkundigte sich Sprout.

„Dass ihr es jetzt öfter mit uns beiden aushalten müsst.", antwortete sie lächelnd, nach einer kleinen Spannungspause.

„Und ich mach mir schon Sorgen.", grummelte Minerva.

„Noch sind sie unbegründet.", murmelte ihre Tochter.

„Ich glaube, dass es unangebracht ist, jetzt über solche Sachen zu reden, dafür haben wir die Versammlungen.", beendete Albus das Thema, mit freundlicher, aber bestimmter, Stimme.

„Professor, ich hätte eine Frage: Wer wird dieses Jahr Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor?", wandte sich Hermine an Minerva, worauf die Jugendlichen die Augen verdrehten.

„Nicht so ungeduldig, Miss Granger. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir gewissenhaft ausgesucht haben.", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Warst du eigentlich Vertrauensschülerin?", wandte sich Harry an Christina.

„Um Godrics Willen! Das hätte ich mich nie getraut.", empörte sie sich.

„Ich glaube es war auch besser so.", meinte Minerva.

„Das muss anscheinend im Blut liegen.", lächelte Christina und zwinkerte Harry kurz zu.

„Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass alle, die auch nur entfernt Potterblut haben, gleich zu Unruhestiftern werden! Also echt, es gibt Punkte, an denen man Lehrer bemitleiden kann.", meinte Seamus kopfschüttelnd.

„Sag das nicht so laut, irgendwann glaubt es dir noch einer.", lächelte Luna.

„Und was haben Sie heute noch gemacht?", wandte sich Albus freundlich an Draco, man konnte jedoch sehen, dass dieser Albus lieber den Kopf abgebissen hätte, anstatt zu antworten.

„Nachdem mir die anderen die Wohnung gezeigt haben, bin ich, wie es sich gehört, wieder in den Krankenflügel und habe meine Genesung begünstigt.", er antwortete in einem überfreundlichen Tonfall, der Harry ein kleines Lachen entlockte.

„Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber irgendwie kommst du genau am falschen Abend.", wandte sich Minerva an ihre Tochter.

„Ach deswegen das Buch?", meinte sie leicht lächelnd und auf den Wälzer, der neben Minerva lag, deutend.

„Genau deswegen. Ich war erschrocken, als ich es wieder gelesen hatte, schon allein wegen allem, was ich schon vergessen hatte.", sagte Minerva.

„Doch soviel?", fragte Harry verzweifelt.

„Das kannst du so nicht sagen, es ist eher die Tatsache, dass ich mich lange nicht mit dem Thema beschäftigt habe.", antwortete sie, was ihn jedoch nicht so recht zu beruhigen schien. Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und Blaise trat, sichtlich erschöpft, ein und ließ sich neben Hermine auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?", erkundigte sich Albus.

„Das fragen sie noch?", rief sie empört.

„Miss Zabini.", setzte Sprout zur Beruhigung an, wurde aber energisch unterbrochen.

„Ich bin gegen Ende letzten Jahres zu Ihnen ins Büro gekommen und habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich mir darüber ernsthafte Gedanken machen, aber das scheint Sie ja nicht sonderlich interessiert zu haben!", fuhr sie an Albus gewandt fort.

„Sie müssen auch sehen, dass ich anderwaltig sehr viel zu tun hatte."

„Ja, das verstehe ich. Ein Angriff auf das Ministerium und die offene Bekanntgebung seiner Rückkehr ist ein wichtiger Punkt, aber trotz alledem haben Sie auch für die Sicherheit Ihrer Schüler zu sorgen, besonders, wenn so ein Verdacht aufkommt."

„Ich bin mir dessen im Klaren, doch könnten Sie mir sagen, wie ich es hätte anstellen sollen? Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, war ich lange Zeit abwesend und musste mich erst einmal wieder einfinden und wenn man dann noch die Ereignisse betrachtet."

„Wieso was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hermine an Blaise gewandt.

„Gewaltige Scheiße ist passiert.", murrte sie und achtete nicht auf die empörten Blicke der Professoren, sondern beeilte sich mit dem Essen.

Da niemand Lust hatte während des Essens weitere hitzige Diskussionen hervorzurufen, wurde über belanglose Themen, wie das neue Schuljahr und die Auswahl für die Quidditch-Mannschaft, gesprochen. Blaise hatte sich recht früh wieder verabschiedet, um in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Je weiter das Abendessen voranschritt, umso mehr konnte man Unruhe in Harry erkennen. Als auch die Professoren ihr Besteck niederlegten, sahen sich Albus, Minerva und Harry noch einmal in die Augen und erhoben sich gleichzeitig. Harry bekam noch ermutigendes Lächeln von seinen Freunden, bis auch er Anstalten machte die Halle zu verlassen.

Er ließ dem Direktor den Vortritt und so gingen die drei durch die Flure von Hogwarts zu Dumbledores Büro. Dumbledore nannte das Passwort („lila Schokofrösche") und die Statuen ließen sie über die Wendeltreppe eintreten. Harry steuerte schon auf die Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch zu, als er aber von Dumbledore in ein anderes Zimmer gewiesen wurde. In dem Raum befanden sich vier gemütliche Sessel, die um einen dunklen kreisrunden Tisch versammelt waren. Auf dem Tisch lagen mehrere Rollen Pergament und einige aufgeschlagene Bücher. Albus wies mit einladender Bewegung auf die Sessel, worauf sich Harry und Minerva gespannt niederließen. Dumbledore bestellte noch eine Kanne Tee bei den Hauselfen, als die Tür abermals geöffnet wurde und Sirius eintrat, den Anwesenden kurz zulächelte und sich etwas erschöpft neben Harry setzte und Albus ebenfalls gespannt ansah.

„Nun, ich muss ja niemandem erklären, warum wir hier sind. Fangen wir mal ganz von vorne an, was möchtest du wissen?", begann Albus.

„Erst einmal, was das für mich selbst bedeutet, worauf ich achten muss usw. und dann noch was das für mich im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu bedeuten hat, da es ja einen Grund geben muss, dass er die Linie der Gryffindors auslöschen will."

Albus atmete einmal tief durch und begann zu sprechen.

„Dir ist sicher klar, dass es eine besondere Ehre ist, der Auserwählt der Linie zu sein. Jedoch ist es nicht nur ein Titel den du trägst, sondern es beinhaltet auch eine Reihe neuer Fähigkeiten für dich, welche noch im Verborgenen liegen oder noch ausreichend geschult werden müssen. Zu den Gründen Voldemorts ist Folgendes zu sagen, dass es seit der Zeit der Gründer extreme Feindschaften zwischen den Parteien gab, die sich bis heute noch nicht aus der Welt schaffen ließen. Es ist auf keinen Fall einseitiger Hass, jedoch trifft der Drang die feindliche Linie auszulöschen eher auf die Slytherins zu. Was nicht heißen soll, dass es schier unmöglich ist, die beiden Parteien zu versöhnen. Ich glaube zwei Erben haben es sogar schon einmal geschafft, jedoch scheiterte der Frieden in den Unterschieden des Nachwuchs der beiden."

„Sie haben davon gesprochen, dass Voldemort versucht hat, die Linie auszulöschen, was aber nicht gelungen ist. Ich frage mich nur, wie es möglich ist, also es gibt doch genug Möglichkeiten, eine Linie zu beenden, sei es nun durch Mord oder durch einen Unfall."

„Um es mal makaber auszudrücken, solange kein neuer Erbe gezeugt wurde oder schon geboren wurde, besitzt du sozusagen eine Lebensversicherung.", meinte Sirius.

„Dann werden wir Voldemort also solange nicht los bis er einen Nachfolger hat?", fragte Harry verzweifelt.

„So könnte man es ausdrücken, ja.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Nein, könnte man nicht. Die Linie der Slytherins beinhaltet eigentlich nur reinblütige Zauberer oder Hexen. Das klingt hart, aber Slytherin ist an Reinblütigkeit interessiert und wenn ein Erbe ansteht, der nicht reinblütig ist, sucht sich die Linie einen neuen Auserwählten, der das Erbe weitergeben soll.", erklärte Sirius weiter.

„Voldemort ist nicht reinblütig.", bemerkte Harry überflüssigerweise, fuhr aber fort, „Das heißt ja dann, dass es einen anderen gibt, der sich Erbe von Slytherin nennen kann."

„Genau. Aber man muss auch bedenken, dass Voldemort das Erbe anerkennen konnte, bevor eine andere Wahl getroffen wurde. Also ist er nicht weniger gefährlich.", stimmte er seinem Patenkind zu.

„Und wen?", fragte Harry, worauf sich Minerva und Albus nur ahnungslos ansahen.

„Darüber haben wir keinerlei Informationen.", antwortete Albus mit leicht resignierter Stimme.

„Aber eins würde mich noch interessieren: Wir sprechen hier nur von Gryffindor und Slytherin, aber was ist mit den Erben von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff?"

„Bei den beiden funktioniert es ähnlich wie bei Gryffindor und Slytherin, also mit der Weitergabe des Erbes, aber einen Unterschied gibt es. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zeigen sich nicht in jeder Generation, sondern nur dann, wenn ihr Erbe benötigt wird. Die Erben der beiden haben auch besondere Fähigkeiten, werden aber nicht so deutlich hervorgehoben."

„Und haben wir eine Situation, wo ihr Erbe benötigt wird?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Das kann man nicht so genau sagen, da-", begann Albus wurde aber von Sirius mit bestimmter Stimme unterbrochen.

„Ja, wir haben so eine Situation."

„Dürfte ich fragen, woher du das alles wissen kannst? Denn soweit ich informiert bin, befindest du dich nicht in einer Line der Erben.", fragte Minerva.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch, in dem wir geklärt haben, dass wir Harry über sein Erbe aufklären?"

„Ja, sicher, aber was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte sie verwundert weiter.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß woher. Liege ich richtig in meiner Annahme?", wandte sich Albus an Sirius mit einem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ich denke, ja."

„Stopp. Ich komme nicht mit! Könnte mir das einer näher erklären?", warf Harry ein.

„Das erzähle ich dir später, in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius, worauf Harry resigniert nickte.

„Und wie kann man herausfinden, wer die anderen drei sind?"

„Hilfe von oben.", murmelte Sirius.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Minerva.

„Ich meinte nur, dass wir da auf die dafür zuständigen vertrauen müssen."

„Du meinst jetzt nicht das, wovon ich denke, dass du es meinst, oder?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Kommt darauf an, was du meinst, aber ich glaube, dass du in die richtige Richtung denkst."

„Ja, ich glaube, da müsstest du mir noch eine Menge erzählen. Wenn ich bedenke, woher du das alles weißt und die Andeutung, dass uns da andere helfen müssten."

Sirius atmete tief ein und aus und sah Harry dann mit einem entschuldigendem Blick an.

„Man muss aber auch dazu sagen, dass es nicht reicht, dass wir die anderen Erben finden. Sie müssen es auch akzeptieren, ihre Fähigkeiten zu nutzen und sich der Verantwortung zu stellen."

„Ich glaube, dass man denjenigen die Wichtigkeit deutlich machen kann.", meinte Albus daraufhin.

„Eigentlich wäre es doch logisch, wenn wir uns Leute aus den anderen drei Häusern angucken um zu sehen, wer geeignet wäre, oder?", warf Harry ein.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das schlau wäre. Immerhin können wir uns nicht sicher sein, bevor wir die Bestätigung erhalten. Und wer weiß, was wir damit für eine Unruhe unter den Schülern hervorrufen würden. Es entstehen schnell Gerüchte und das wäre sicherlich nicht im positiven Sinne fördernd.", gab Minerva ihre Bedenken kund.

„Weißt du denn, ob es schon eine Auswahl gibt?", wandte sich Albus an seinen ehemaligen Schüler.

„Von wissen kann keine Rede sein. Ich habe eher Andeutungen bekommen."

„Ich kann mir denken, auf wessen Mist die gewachsen sind.", murmelte Minerva leicht mit den Augen rollend, was Sirius ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte.

„Nur nicht so vulgär werden, Professor.", meinte Sirius gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass wenn alle vier Erben zusammen arbeiten, eine weit größere Kraft erzielt werden kann, als wenn jeder einzeln kämpft?", warf Harry ein.

„Den Aufzeichnungen zur Folge ist das sehr vereinzelt vorgekommen. Man könnte es mit der Macht der Gründer vergleichen, da sie alle vier zusammen dieses Schloss mit all seinen Geheimnissen, Schutzzaubern und Winkeln erbauen konnten. Eine außergewöhnliche Kraft sozusagen.", erklärte Albus.

„Würde es auch reichen, um Voldemort für immer zu vernichten?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Ich habe das Ausmaß nie kennen gelernt, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass es bei weitem möglich sein müsste.", antwortete der Schulleiter.

„Ich meine nur, weil Voldemort sich der Dunklen Seite verschrieben hat und durch die Studien der Schwarzen Magie sicher auch einiges an Macht erhalten hat."

„Das ist ein Punkt, den man beachten muss, doch denke ich nicht, dass er gegen die gemeinsame Kraft der Erben bestehen könnte, obwohl er selber über diese Fähigkeiten verfügt."

„Wenn man dann noch bedenkt, dass er eigentlich gar nicht als Erbe bestimmt war.", führte Minerva die Erklärungen von Albus weiter.

„Sie haben zu mir gesagt, dass die jeweiligen Fähigkeiten noch geschult werden müssen. Von wem werden diese geschult oder gibt es da bestimmte Lehrmethoden?"

„Das liegt in der Hand, der jeweiligen Vorgeneration. Denn diese wurden schon geschult, sind damit vertraut und können je nach dem bestimmten Fall entscheiden, wer geeignet wäre."

„Das heißt jetzt soviel wie, dass wir nur warten können bis wir eine Eingebung bekommen und danach handeln können?", fragte Harry verzweifelt.

„Ich denke, ja. Aber du musst bedenken, dass es sich hier um einen Sonderfall handelt und die Erben normalerweise erst zu ihrer Volljährigkeit miteinbezogen werden.", versuchte Minerva ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wie hast du das mit der Eingebung gemeint?", hinterfragte Albus.

„Das war eigentlich nur so dahin gesagt, aber es könnte doch sein, dass die Informationen in Form von Träumen oder sonstigen Visionen geschickt werden, oder?"

„Das heißt, du willst jetzt Ausschau halten, ob es noch drei andere Leute gibt, die genau dasselbe träumen, wie du?", fragte Minerva skeptisch.

„So ungefähr, aber das hört sich doch irgendwie idiotisch an."

„Albus, was suchst du?", wandte sich Minerva an den Direktor, da dieser eben ein Buch zur Hand genommen hatte und anscheinend nach etwas bestimmten suchte.

„Einen Moment. Ah, da haben wir es ja. Hört mal bitte zu:

_‚Initiierung und Weitergabe des Wissens_

_**D**ie Weitergabe des Wissens an die jeweiligen erfolgt regulär am Tag ihrer Volljährigkeit, jedoch kann in Sonderfällen, zum Beispiel durch die Bedrohung eines einzelnen, diese Regelung außer Kraft gesetzt werden._

_Hierzu muss das Einverständnis der Vorgeneration vorliegen, das Wissen an ihre Nachkommen früher, als gewöhnlich, weiterzugeben. Befinden sich diese im Einverständnis, ob nun durch bewusste Absprache oder dem Entschluss des Erben ohne jeglichen Kontakt zu den anderen drei Auserwählten, werden sie durch, noch nicht geklärte magische Ursachen, zusammen geführt und nehmen ihren Nachkommen in die Befugnis ihres Erbes auf. Sollte ein Erbe nicht fähig sein, dieser Absprache entgegenzukommen, wird die jeweilige Vorgeneration verpflichtet. Sollte diese ebenfalls nicht willig, verfügbar oder zumutbar sein, wird die Reihe soweit nach hinten fortgesetzt, bis sich der passende „Mentor" für seinen Ahnen findet._

_Die jeweilige Vorgeneration des gerade an die Linie verpflichteten, sprich der Vater, die Mutter oder der dazubefugte, übernehmen die Ausbildungen ihrer Nachkommen und sind verpflichtet an diese ihr gesamtes Wissen weiterzugeben. Sollten diese nicht willig sein, ihre Nachkommen ihr Wissen zu lehren, werden sie der Linie verstoßen, da sie gegen ihre Pflichten verstoßen haben._

_Gemäß dem Fall der jeweiligen Vorgeneration ist es nicht möglich die Ausbildung an ihren Nachkommen auszuführen, seien sie durch Krankheit im psychischen oder physischen Sinne oder durch einen zu frühen Tod verhindert, ist es ihnen gestattet, nach eingehenden Überlegungen, lebende, vertrauenswürdige und befähigte Personen mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen, die dann die Verantwortung der vorherigen Erben übernehmen und nahezu das gesamte Wissen über die Erben der Gründer erhalten.'_

„Wer zum Teufel ist eigentlich so blöd und schreibt das alles auf?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Das Buch hat mir dein Großvater damals gegeben, nur für den Fall. Und nicht jeder kommt an dieses Buch heran. Nur der jeweilige Besitzer kann es jemandem vermachen. Wenn es ohne Einverständnis verkauft werden würde, würde der Käufer nur ein leeres Exemplar vorfinden. Vollkommen wertlos sozusagen.", beruhigte ihn Dumbledore.

„Ach so. Da steht doch, dass wenn die Vorgeneration nicht fähig war, ihren Nachkommen auszubilden, dann müssen sie sich andere Personen suchen, hab ich das richtig verstanden? Ja, gut. Aber wie soll man das bitte anstellen?"

„Bevor wir dir die Frage beantworten, möchte ich dich etwas fragen: Ist es dir schon einmal passiert, dass du, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, plötzlich Sachen wusstest, die du eigentlich nicht wissen konntest?", fragte Minerva.

„Ja, ist mir passiert. Meinen Sie etwa, dass das mit den auserwählten Ausbildern genauso funktioniert? Dass denen das Wissen über Träume oder Visionen geschickt wird?"

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, aber es wäre denkbar.", antwortete sie.

„Es gibt aber noch den Weg über die Zwischenwelten.", warf Albus ein.

„Ist der für eine vollkommene Ausbildung nicht zu riskant?", fragte Minerva.

„Nicht unbedingt. Jedenfalls könnte man sich so mehr Zeit verschaffen."

„Entschuldigung, dass ich Sie unterbreche, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

„Tut mir leid. Die Zwischenwelten heißen Zwischenwelten, weil es Ebenen zwischen Leben und Tod sind, dort können Lebende sowie Tote für einen gewissen Zeitraum miteinander existieren. Es ist jedoch noch nicht geklärt, wie man die Verbindung zu solchen Zwischenwelten aufbauen kann, bzw. wie man sie wieder verlassen kann. Es kursiert die Behauptung, dass Tote mit einem wichtigen Anliegen diese Welten für sich und die jeweiligen Lebenden aufbauen können, was jedoch nicht bestätigt ist. Wie gesagt es ist sehr riskant, da es auch passieren kann, dass die Lebenden, die diese Ebene betreten, dort nicht mehr herauskommen und entweder in der Zwischenwelt gefangen sind oder ins Reich der Toten kommen.", erklärte Minerva ihm.

„Der Torbogen im Ministerium ist ein Tor zu den jeweiligen Zwischenwelten.", ergänzte Dumbledore.

„Hast du sonst noch weitere Fragen?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich glaube ich muss das erstmal alles verarbeiten.", meinte Harry nach einer kleinen Denkpause.

„Das ist verständlich. Du weißt, wenn irgendetwas in der Richtung passiert, dir noch Fragen aufkommen oder was auch immer, kannst du dich immer an uns wenden, in Ordnung?", fügte Minerva noch hinzu, worauf er dankbar lächelte.

„Eins noch: Ich glaube das müssen wir dir nicht sagen, aber bitte hege Verschwiegenheit über dieses Gespräch. Ich weiß, dass du es nur Personen anvertraust, denen du vollkommen vertraust."

„Ist schon klar. Ich wünsche Ihnen dann noch einen schönen Abend.", mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verließ das Nebenzimmer. Sirius hatte sich auch verabschiedet und war mit neben ihn getreten, da er per Kamin zurück zum Hauptquartier reisen wollte.

„Sag mal, du hast mir versprochen, dass du mir das alles noch mal in Ruhe erzählst, könnten wir das demnächst machen?"

„Kein Problem."

„Gut, kommst du dann morgen noch mal vorbei?"

„Ist in Ordnung. Wir sehen uns dann!", sie umarmten sich noch einmal kurz, bis Sirius dann Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und nach London reiste.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und verließ dann das Büro und schlug den Weg zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung ein. Kurz bevor er angekommen war, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, winkelte die Beine an, bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und ließ das Gespräch auch noch in die letzte Zelle seines Körpers durchdringen.

Er ging in seinem Kopf sämtliche Schulkameraden aus anderen Häusern durch, um so vielleicht mehr Informationen zu bekommen, ließ es aber nach einer Weile, da er immer noch nicht weiter war. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sich das Portrait an, was ihm gegenüber hing. Er konnte erkennen, dass es ein Landschaftsgemälde war, jedoch nicht, was sich auf ihm befand, da er mit den Gedanken immer noch bei dem Gespräch vorhin war. Er saß dort noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde bis er beschloss, dass es besser wäre, wenn er zu seinen Freunden gehen würde. Er raffte sich hoch und ging die letzten Meter bis zu ihrem Portrait, nannte das Passwort und trat ein.

Als sich das Portrait hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, waren alle Augen im Raum auf ihn gerichtet und sahen ihm erwartungsvoll und gespannt entgegen. Er verdrehte kurz innerlich die Augen und schlug den Weg zum Jungenschlafsaal ein. Ihm folgten die verwirrten Augenpaare seiner Freunde. Sie wollten sich gerade erheben und ihm folgen, als er mit einer kleinen Schachtel und einem Glas, was mit etwas Wasser gefüllt war, zurückkam. Er ließ sich auf eine der Couchen zwischen Draco und Tanja fallen, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und reichte die Schachtel an seine Freundin weiter.

Er blickte in die Runde und stellte fest, dass jemand fehlte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Hermine? Oder Blaise, aber die müsste noch im Krankenflügel sein, oder?"

„Hermine ist auch da. Frag mich nicht warum.", antwortete ihm Seamus.

„Vielleicht ist sie auch nur bei McGonagall.", meinte Ron.

„Na klar, erinnerst du dich, wo Harry gerade herkommt und wer da noch dabei war?", fuhr Ginny dazwischen.

„Oh, stimmt, hast Recht. Und wie war es?", wandte sich der Angesprochene an den Grünäugigen.

„Informationsreich."

„Was du nicht sagst!", warf Ginny ein.

„Ja, glaub mal. Also so richtig kommen wir noch nicht voran, aber das wird schon, hoffe ich jedenfalls.", er seufzte kurz und wechselte dann aber das Thema, „Und was habt ihr noch gemacht?"

„Uns beim Essen noch ein bisschen mit dem Besuch unterhalten und festgestellt, dass Julia in den nächsten Tagen herkommt.", erzählte Neville.

„Wegen den Versammlungen haben sie nichts mehr gesagt?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Wie denn? Du warst doch bei Dumbledore. Aber so wie sich das anhört, war in letzter Zeit nicht viel los. Nur dass sie eine Menge Ministeriumsangestellte zum Aufräumen in die Winkelgasse bestellt haben. Ach ja, und das Fudge einen mächtigen Tritt in den Hintern bekommen hat.", erzählte Seamus ihm.

„Bedeutet das irgendwelche Veränderungen im Ministerium?", hakte Harry nach.

„Alle, die im Außendienst beschäftigt sind, müssen die Augen besonders nach Verdächtigem offen halten und Fudge wird jetzt mehr als vorher von der Sicherheitsabteilung und den anderen Abteilungsleitern auf die Finger geguckt.", berichtete Tanja.

„Das haben die euch alles erzählt?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Nein, stand im Tagespropheten.", antwortete Ginny und wies auf die Zeitung, die auf dem Tisch lag.

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich auch im Krankenflügel sitzen und ‚deine Genesung begünstigen'?", wandte sich Harry an Draco, während er sich die Zeitung vornahm.

„So wie es aussieht, haben die da genug zu tun und was soll Pomfrey machen? Mich bei Severus verpetzen, damit er mir Strafarbeiten aufdrückt?"

„Stimmt auch wieder. Oder noch besser sie bringt dich zu einem vertrauenswürdigen Gespräch bei Dumbledore vorbei."

„Der Alte soll seine krumme Nase mit Leuten beschäftigen, die sich mit ihm beschäftigen wollen.", schnaubte Draco.

„Und mir will einer erzählen, dass du nicht zu du-weißt-schon-wen stehst.", meinte Ron.

„Weasley, nur weil ich Old Voldie nicht die Füße küsse, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich anfange Dumbledore anzubeten."

„Warum willst du eigentlich nicht zu den Todessern?", warf Luna plötzlich ein.

„Warum willst du nicht?"

„Ich glaube, dass sich unsere Beweggründe im Wesentlichen unterscheiden.", meinte Luna mit leicht verächtlichem Unterton.

„Hm, könnte sein. Also Old Voldie ist ein Spinner. Er ist nicht mal reinblütig und kämpft dafür. Das wäre genauso, als ob ich losziehen würde und Reinblütige umbringen lassen würde! Das ist hirnrissig und außerdem hab ich keine Lust vor dem auf dem Boden zu krauchen und mir einen Crucatius nach dem anderen aufjagen zu lassen, nur weil er Langeweile hat. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wie der so viele Anhänger bekommen konnte."

„Sie wollen Macht."

„Ganz toll, Potter, aber wie du schon bemerkt haben müsstest, haben sie sich da einen Schuss in den Ofen geleistet."

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür. Tanja und Harry sahen sich mit skeptischen Blicken an, welche Draco nur mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung beantwortete.

„Was hast du denn nun schon wieder?", rief er Richtung Tür, worauf sich diese öffnete und ihr Professor für Zaubertränke eintrat.

„Dir auch einen guten Abend.", murrte er zurück.

„Ok, dann anders. Was führt dich her?"

„Pomfrey sucht dich schon. Und da ich ihr gerade die Tränke vorbeigebracht habe, meinte sie, dass ich mal nachgucken sollte."

„Kannst ihr sagen, dass es mir gut geht und sie aufhören soll, mir nachzurennen.", meinte Draco.

„Oh nein, das wirst du ihr selber sagen. Ich lasse mir nicht von einer verrückt gewordenen Heilerin den Kopf abreißen.", erwiderte der ehemalige Todesser.

„Das heißt jetzt soviel wie, dass ich in den Krankenflügel soll?"

„Würdest du es machen, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass du hinsollst? Nein, siehst du."

„Und deswegen bist du hergekommen?", fragte Draco skeptisch.

„Nicht nur. Potter, wie ich sehe sind Sie mit Ihrem Gespräch schon fertig. Ist Black noch bei Dumbledore?"

„Nein, ins Hauptquartier zurückgegangen.", antwortete dieser perplex, worauf Snape allen kurz zunickte und den Raum verließ.

„Was will er denn von Sirius?", wunderte sich Seamus.

„Ich glaube, dass wir das lieber nicht wissen wollen.", murmelte Neville.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass das Snape war?", wandte sich Luna an den Slytherin.

„Die Art anzuklopfen."

Es wurde abermals geklopft, die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich neben Ginny nieder.

„Snape war eben bei euch, oder? Der hat ziemlich schlechte Laune."

„Granger, wie hast du das bloß wieder herausbekommen?", warf Draco ein, was sie mit einem entnervten Blick beantwortete.

„Weil er im Krankenflügel war und dort schon seine schlechte Laune versprüht hat und er mir eben noch mal auf dem Gang begegnet ist. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mir Punkte abziehen."

„Das geht doch noch gar nicht, oder?"

„Meinst du wirklich er hätte gezögert, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Und wie war es?", fragte Ron.

„Deine Standartfrage heute?", warf Seamus ein.

„Nervenaufreibend."

„Lass mich raten und informationsreich?", stöhnte Ginny.

„Woher weißt du?", wunderte sich Hermine, worauf Ginny nur unverständliche Zeichen Richtung Harry bedeutete.

„Leute, tut mir leid, aber ich bin hundemüde. Ich hau mich hin! Gute Nacht!", gab Harry von sich, hauchte Tanja noch einen Kuss auf den Mund und verschwand ohne weiteren Kommentar im Schlafsaal der Jungen.

„Und was hat er euch erzählt?", hakte Hermine leise nach, als Harry verschwunden war.

„Nichts.", seufzte Ginny und man konnte den enttäuschten Ausdruck in Hermines Augen erkennen.

„Darf man fragen, worum es geht und was er so wichtiges bei Dumbledore zu besprechen hatte?", warf Draco ein.

„Keine Ahnung, ob wir dürfen.", meinte Neville schulterzuckend und machte sich auch Richtung Schlafsaal.

Die anderen blieben noch kurz sitzen und redeten noch über das bevorstehende Schuljahr, wobei Draco alles über Julia wissen wollte, und gingen nach nicht allzu langer Zeit auch schlafen.

Harry hörte noch, wie die anderen ebenfalls leise den Schlafsaal betraten und sich zu Bett legten. Er driftete wieder mit seinen Gedanken ab und wurde von dem gleichmäßigen Atmen seiner Freunde, mit dem Bild der vier Gründer im Kopf, in einen unruhigen Schlaf gedrückt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nach einer, für die Beteiligten, viel zu kurzen Nacht, wurden sie von dem Gewitter, was über Hogwarts tobte, aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Als der grünäugige Gryffindor sich mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen aufrichtete, sah er, wie seine Zimmergenossen ebenfalls dabei waren sich aus den Betten zu kämpfen. Er schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen und wollte sich die Bilder seines Traumes ins Gedächtnis rufen. Er presste beide Fäuste auf die Augen und fixierte jede Zelle seines Körpers auf den Traum, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er stöhnte kurz verzweifelt und richtete sich auf. Mit dem Gefühl gerädert worden zu sein, begab er sich ins Badezimmer, stellte die Dusche an und ließ sich von dem warmen Wasserstrahl die letzte Müdigkeit aus den Gliedern spülen. Wesentlich entspannter ging er zurück ins Zimmer, zog sich an und beobachtete, wie sich die beiden Morgenmuffel aus Gryffindor und Slytherin mit all möglicher Schwerfälligkeit in ihre Sachen kämpften und ihren Blick nach einer Tasse heißen Kaffees schrieen ließen.

Als auch Ron und Draco fertig waren, klopfte es wie gerufen an der Tür und gingen mit den Mädchen zum Frühstück hinunter.

Dort wurden sie, sehr zu ihrem Bedauern, von gutgelaunten Lehrern, mit Ausnahme von Snape, empfangen. Mit undeutlichen Begrüßungen ließen sie sich am Tisch nieder und widmeten sich ihrem, größtenteils schweigend verlaufendem, Frühstück. Sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung befand sich auch Blaise am Tisch, denn so wie ihnen die Mädchen erzählt hatten, war sie die ganze Nacht nicht in der Wohnung aufgetaucht.

„Ach, Potter, ich soll Ihnen von Black ausrichten, dass er Sie vor dem Mittagessen noch sprechen wollen würde.", wandte sich Snape an Harry, während er schnell seine Tasse leerte.

„Gut, danke.", antwortete dieser etwas verdutzt, worauf Snape kurz nickte, sich erhob, Dumbledore einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf und die Halle verließ, wobei er fast mit Julia zusammengestoßen wäre. Diese blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Tisch, um die anderen zu begrüßen.

„Morgen! Und wie geht es euch so?", rief sie fröhlich in die Runde und ließ sich neben Minerva nieder.

„Könnte besser sein.", grummelte Draco, widmete sich aber wieder seinem Essen. Von den anderen bekam sie ähnliche Antworten, was sie etwas verwunderte.

„Ich werde dir dann mal deine Privaträume, dein Büro und dein neues Klassenzimmer zeigen, in Ordnung?", wandte sich Albus an die junge Black.

„Nur keine Hektik. Frühstücken Sie ruhig zu Ende und dann machen wir das.", wies sie seinen Vorschlag ab.

„Professor? Dürfte ich Sie fragen, was Sie für das kommende Jahr vorhaben?", warf Blaise ein, da sie von Julias Fähigkeiten noch nicht richtig überzeugt schien. Julia jedoch fühlte sich im ersten Moment nicht angesprochen. Erst als Minerva sie am Arm berührte und auf Blaise wies, schien sie zu merken, dass sie gemeint war.

„Tut mir leid, daran muss ich mich noch gewöhnen.", entschuldigte sie sich, fuhr dann aber fort, „Im großen und ganzen widmen wir uns der Verteidigung, logischerweise. Ich habe schon einige Vorstellungen, aber den Lehrplan nur ansatzweise fertig, also wirst du da noch etwas Geduld haben müssen."

„Aber wir haben nicht wieder irgendwelche Vorschriften aus dem Ministerium, oder?", fragte Blaise skeptisch

„Ein paar. Jedoch solche, die nicht weiter von Bedeutung sind, also welche, die meine Pläne nicht sehr behindern. Ich kann auch verstehen, dass ich mich mit den Unverzeihlichen nicht an Zweitklässler wenden kann."

„Mit wem hast du den Plan eigentlich gemacht? Ich habe davon eigentlich nichts mitbekommen.", fragte Minerva.

„Kannst du auch nicht. Ich hab mich an meine alte Lehrerin gewendet. Sie hat gestrahlt wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, als ich ihr das erzählt hab. Und da jetzt ja fortgeschrittenere Maßnahmen notwendig sind und sie Klassen für die Aurorenvorbereitung unterrichtet, hab ich mir gedacht, dass sie mir helfen kann."

„Solange das nicht wie das ständige Immer-Wachsam-Geschreie wird, soll es mir Recht sein.", murmelte Draco.

„Solange ich nicht mit Holzbein und magischem Auge herumlaufe und jeden verhexen will, der mir auf fünf Meter zu nahe kommt, brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen.", beruhigte ihn Julia.

„Eine Frage hab ich aber: Hat Sirius nicht eigentlich Frühschicht?", meldete sich Harry zu Wort.

„Heute ist irgendwie Wechseltag, da haben die doch frei. Aber so genau hab ich das auch nicht mitbekommen.", antwortete sie ihm, worauf er nur langsam nickte.

„Wieso fragst?"

„Weil er nachher noch vorbeikommen wollte.", antwortete Harry und fuhr sich müde über die Augen.

„Du kannst ohne ihn aber auch nicht mehr, oder?", meinte Julia leicht lächelnd.

„Also ich hab keine Lust die Wochen vor meinem Geburtstag noch mal durchzumachen."

„Aber eine Frage: Wo treibst du dich eigentlich immer rum? Im Hauptquartier hab ich dich nicht sehr oft gesehen.", meinte Tanja.

„Bin viel bei Andy und mit meinem großen Bruder hab ich auch noch einige Gespräche geführt. Hab halt viel nachzuholen.", sie seufzte kurz, „Na ja, außerdem hab ich in den USA auch noch ein bisschen zu tun."

„Julia, wenn du willst, können wir.", warf Albus ein, während er sein Besteck hinlegte.

„Ja, klar. Lassen wir mal den Rundgang beginnen.", meinte sie etwas verzweifelt.

„Du findest dich hier schon zurecht. So schwer ist es auch wieder nicht.", ermutigte Hermine sie.

„Und wenn nichts mehr geht, können wir dir eventuell, wenn du ganz lieb fragst, auch eine Kopie der Karte geben.", meinte Ron grinsend.

„Welche Ka-? Ach so, ja ist klar. Könnt ihr machen."

„Das war eine Aufforderung noch mal nach Godric's Hollow zu gehen.", meinte Ginny grinsend.

„Hallo, da bist du ja.", meinte Julia erfreut, worauf sich die Jugendlichen umdrehten und zusahen, wie sich Julia und ihr großer Bruder umarmten.

„Na irgendeiner muss doch aufpassen, dass meine ehemaligen Lehrer nicht mit den Kleinen überfordert sind.", meinte er lächelnd.

„Sagst du mir bitte Bescheid, wenn ich darüber lachen darf?", fragte Minerva.

„Sirius Black! Ich hab es immer gewusst!", rief Trelawney plötzlich, worauf nicht wenig Anwesende zusammenzuckten.

„Aha.", meinte Sirius, leicht die Augen verdrehend.

„Seit drei Jahren schon sah ich es in meiner Kugel!", sprach sie mit ihrer rauchigsten Stimme weiter.

„Anstalten zum Protest hast du trotzdem nicht gemacht.", gab Minerva bissig zurück.

„Wie du wissen müsstest, meine liebe Minerva, hausiert man nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit mit dieser Fähigkeit. Außerdem ist die Justiz leider nicht fähig, diese Gabe anzuerkennen.", antwortete sie pikiert und schwebte davon.

„Du kannst es aber auch nicht lassen, oder? Jetzt geht sie zu ihrer Kugel und sieht irgendein schreckliches Unheil auf dich zukommen.", meinte Sirius gespielt vorwurfsvoll, was Minerva nur ein müdes Lächeln abgewann.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Harry, nun endgültig von seiner Neugierde gepackt.

„Gemeinschaftsraum?", stellte sein Pate die Gegenfrage, worauf Harry nickte und sich die beiden erhoben und Richtung Gryffindorturm gingen. Den beiden folgten gespannte und interessierte Blicke.

Dort angekommen, pflanzten sie sich auf die Sessel vor den Kamin und sahen beide, einige Minuten schweigend, auf die Feuerstelle des Kamins. Irgendwann erhob Harry seine Stimme.

„Also, das war während du in dem Torbogen warst, oder?"

„Genau."

„An welcher Stelle?", fragte Harry weiter, während er die Erklärungen von Sirius, was im Innern des Torbogens passiert war, im Hinterkopf hatte.

„Gegen Ende, als der Rückblick meines Lebens zu Ende war."

„Was genau war da los oder ist passiert?"

„Ich bin wieder in den schwarzen Raum gekommen, dann hat es geflimmert und ist zu einem weißen Raum geworden. An der Stelle hab ich angefangen Stimmen zu hören und dann na ja, ", er holte tief Luft, „standen sie vor mir."

„Wer genau?", fragte Harry leise.

„Zwei von ihnen kannte ich gar nicht.", meinte er nachdenklich, fuhr aber nach dem eindringlichen Blick von Harry fort, „Deine Eltern, Amy und Eddy, also deine Großeltern, Faith und die beiden, die ich nicht kannte."

„Und wie ich verstanden habe, hast du mit ihnen geredet."

„Ja. Also erstmal hab ich mich bei deinen Eltern entschuldigt. Aber na ja, das haben sie mir sowieso ausgeredet. Dann haben mir James, Eddy und die andere Frau noch etwas über die Erben der Gründer erzählt und das bald alle vier zusammenkommen würden, aber wie du weißt, waren es nur Andeutungen. So wie es sich angehört hat, haben sie schon Ahnung, wer ihr vier seid, aber irgendwie muss da noch was überprüft werden, ach frag mich nicht. Sie haben mir sozusagen alles erzählt, was du auch von Dumbledore erfahren hast. Aber merkwürdigerweise wussten, zumindest James und Eddy über fast alles Bescheid, was du in Hogwarts und sonst wo erlebt hast. Dann wurde es irgendwie undeutlicher, also ich hab sie nur noch wie von sehr weit weg verstehen können, irgendwie muss sich der eine noch über Wurmschwanz aufgeregt haben. Und dann kann ich mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich violettes Licht gesehen habe und auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen bin."

„Kann es sein, dass der dir Unbekannte jugendlich war?", fragte Harry.

„Gut möglich.", meinte Sirius langsam, „Du denkst, dass das Cedric Diggory war?"

„Ja, wäre eigentlich logisch. Sonst noch irgendwas?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Sie geben dir an nichts die Schuld. Und ich kann dir mit aller Sicherheit sagen, dass deine Eltern und Großeltern verdammt stolz auf dich sind und dich immer noch lieben, wie am ersten Tag, an dem sie dich in den Armen gehalten haben."

„Meinst du?"

„Warum sollte ich dich anlügen?"

„Hast auch wieder Recht. Aber die Frau da, du hast keine Ahnung wer das war?"

„Ich hab sie noch nie gesehen, obwohl sie noch gar nicht so alt aussah.", überlegte Sirius.

„Vielleicht altert man dort nicht mehr.", gab Harry zu Bedenken.

„Doch, doch. James und Lily sahen auch älter aus. Aber sie muss irgendwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben. Aber ist jetzt ja auch egal.", erwiderte er langsam.

„Warum hast du uns das nicht eigentlich alles gleich erzählt?", fragte Harry nun leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Hättest du gewollt, dass du alles schon am Tag meiner Rückkehr erfährst?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht, irgendwie war mir das auch schon viel zu viel für einen Tag."

„Susan hat mir von dem Überfall am Morgen erzählt.", meinte Sirius leicht abwesend.

„Und du weißt echt nicht, wie du da herausgekommen bist? Ich meine, du musst doch irgendwen gesehen haben."

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich hatte genug zutun, mich zu orientieren, als zu gucken, ob da irgendjemand stand.", antwortete der Ältere, worauf Harry nur nickte und wieder gedankenverloren auf den leeren Kamin starrte.

„Und Cedric auch nicht?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile leise.

„Also, ich mach jetzt nicht das, was er mir gesagt hat, was ich tun soll, wenn du dir noch weiter die Schuld daran gibst, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass er dir nichts nachträgt, geschweige denn wütend auf dich ist."

„Was solltest du denn tun, gemäß dem Fall?", lachte Harry leise.

„Dir in den Allerwertesten treten."

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du dich in letzter Zeit öfter mit Dumbledore anlegst?", fragte Harry mit leicht amüsiertem Unterton.

„In der Zeit hab ich auch die Sicht von Faith mit der Geschichte mit dem Erbe erfahren und na ja in einigen Punkten gehen unsere Ansichtweisen halt stark auseinander."

„Und was war das mit Snape gestern?"

„Ich sollte ihm irgendein Buch aus der Bibliothek geben, was mit einigen Sicherheitszaubern geschützt war. Und da er kein Familienmitglied ist, kam er da halt nicht ran."

„Was war das eigentlich für ein Buch?", fragte Harry, wurde aber von dem knurrenden Magen von Sirius unterbrochen, „Oh, versteh schon, los lass uns mal in die große Halle gucken, ob wir da noch was Essbares finden. Ich bekomme auch langsam richtig Hunger."

„Hast du nicht gefrühstückt?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Na dann lass uns.", mit diesen Worten erhoben sie sich und machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

„Also, was für ein Buch?"

„Aufspüren von Quellen, an denen eine Menge böser schwarzer Magie betrieben wird."

„Und das brauchte er unbedingt aus der Black-Bibliothek?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Es gibt von dem Wälzer nur zwei Exemplare und soviel ich weiß, wurde eins vor über fünfzig Jahren verbrannt.", erwiderte Sirius, während er die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete und sie sich am Tisch niederließen.

„Kann es uns bei Voldemort weiterhelfen?"

„Ich denke schon, sonst hätte Dumbledore ihn nicht beauftragt das Buch auszuwerten."

„Kann es sein, dass Snape jetzt bei einer Todesserversammlung ist?", schaltete sich Hermine ein.

„Also, wenn er Dumbledore einen seiner berühmten Blicke zugeworfen hat und er nicht in Hogwarts ist, könnte es möglich sein.", meinte Sirius daraufhin, während er sich stirnrunzelnd zur Tür drehte und diese skeptisch betrachtete.

„Ist irgendwas los?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung, ich hatte eben nur so ein komisches Gefühl.", murmelte Sirius.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das jetzt beunruhigen muss.", murmelte Seamus daraufhin, was Sirius mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung beantwortete.

„Irgendwie haben ständig irgendwelche Leute, irgendwelche komischen Gefühle.", stellte Draco fest, während eine Augenbraue seinem Haaransatz näher gekommen war.

„Wenn du jetzt Trelawney meinst, müsstest du eigentlich wissen, dass mit der Frau was nicht stimmt.", warf Ron ein.

„Wer redet denn von der Nebelkrähe! Ich weiß schon, warum ich Arithmantik genommen habe."

„Ja, wenn du weitere Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich an alle Lehrer und den Hausmeister wenden. Die Geister, mit Ausnahme von Peeves, und die Portraits werden dir sicher auch helfen, wenn du dich verlaufen solltest."

„Danke, ich hoffe, dass ich das System bald auf die Reihe bekomme. Meine alte Schule war wesentlich einfacher aufgebaut.", seufzte sie.

„Dort wart ihr ja auch nur ungefähr hundertfünfzig Schüler.", meinte Albus lächelnd, während er die Türen der Halle mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs schließen wollte. Jedoch stoppte die eine Tür, als Snape, vollkommen aus der Puste, in die Halle gestürmt kam, seinen Todesserumhang tragend. Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und wandte sich dann mit hektischer Stimme an Dumbledore.

„Ihr müsst hier raus, so schnell es geht!"

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Dumbledore alarmiert, während die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe zogen.

„Voldemort, Angriff auf Hogwarts, ungefähr fünfzig Todesser, sind gleich hier.", keuchte er.

Wie auf Befehl erhoben sich alle und wollten zu den dreien gehen, als es plötzlich einen erschütternden Knall in der Nähe des Eingangsportals gab.

„Wo ist Miss Parkinson?", fragte Snape hektisch.

„Vor einer halben Stunde mit Poppy ins Mungo gereist.", antwortete Minerva schnell.

„Sonst noch wer hier?", fragte Snape weiter, woraufhin Dumbledore seinen Blick schnell über die Anwesenden in der Halle schweifen ließ und dann den Kopf schüttelte und alle zu sich heranwinkte. Sie zuckten kurz zusammen, da eben im Verbotenen Wald ein Blitz des Unwetters eingeschlagen war.

McGonagall und Dumbledore schnappten sich jeweils einen Stuhl und wollten diese zu Portschlüsseln machen, als die Tore der großen Halle aus den Angeln gerissen wurde und ihnen ungefähr zwanzig, von Kapuzen verdeckte Todesser entgegensahen.

„Wie zum Teufel konnten die hier so schnell unbemerkt hereinkommen!", fluchte Sirius. Sie mussten ihn anscheinend gehört haben, da einer von ihnen zu lachen anfing und mit Hilfe von zwei anderen einen bewusstlosen Hagrid zu ihnen schweben und ihn vor die Füße Dumbledores fallen ließ. Hermine wollte sich geistesabwesend zu ihm hinunter beugen, wurde aber von Julia grob am Arm hochgezogen, während sich ihr Griff um ihren Zauberstab festigte und sie die Todesser, die sie alle mit erhobenen Zauberstäben bedrohten, nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Warum sehen die alle so sicher aus?", murmelte Tanja, während sie kurz zu Dumbledore sah.

Harry fuhr sich plötzlich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und stöhnte durch geschlossene Zähne.

„Genau deswegen.", stöhnte Ginny verzweifelt, während sich die Todesser verbeugten, jedoch ihren Blick nicht abwendeten.

Erstarrt beobachteten sie, wie sich die Reihe der Todesser an einer Seite auftat und flankiert von zwei, fast auf dem Boden kriechenden Maskierten, ein Mann mit stechenden roten Augen, die trotz des gesichtsverdeckenden Umhangs hervorstachen, und spinnenartigen Fingern aufrecht auf sie zu bewegte und ungefähr zehn Meter vor ihnen stehen blieb. Die Luft war zum Zerreißen gespannt und eine Stille, die in den Ohren pochte, erfüllte die Halle.

„So, so, Albus Dumbledore, welch Überraschung.", wendete sich der halbblütige Muggelhasser mit einem amüsiertem, kalten Grinsen an den Schulleiter. Blaise wimmerte leise, worauf Draco ihr etwas zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen zu zischte.

„Tom, was führt dich her?", fragte Dumbledore, während Sirius den beiden Jugendlichen mit einer Handbewegung andeutete, dass sie zu schweigen hatten.

Bei der Nennung seines Vornamens verengten sich seine Augen erkennbar.

„Wie du wissen müsstest, war ich schon lange nicht mehr hier. Vielleicht wollte ich euch auch nur einen Besuch abstatten, im Hinblick auf die guten alten Zeiten.", meinte er leichthin, während er Sirius, Harry und Draco genaustens studierte.

„Und dazu brauch er fünfzig Todesser!", murmelte Tanja, was Snape mit einem warnenden Blick quittierte.

„Ah, die junge Miss Lestrange befindet sich auch unter den Anwesenden.", stellte Voldemort mit gespielter Freude fest.

Tanja wandte ihren Blick nur angewidert von der Gruppe von Todessern ab.

„Kindchen, bist du dir sicher, dass du auf der richtigen Seite stehst?", fragte er, während man amüsiertes Schnauben aus Reihen der Todesser vernehmen konnte.

„Halt die Klappe.", hustete Julia.

„Ach, wir sind heute nicht sehr gesprächig, oder? Schade, eigentlich. Oh, da haben wir ja noch jemanden, der eigentlich hier stehen müsste, nicht wahr Draco?"

Er wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, wurde aber von einem Stoss in die Rippen von Sirius daran gehindert.

„Sagt mal, ist euch hier unter dem Regiment von Dumbledore die Sprache vergangen?", er klang erbost und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter, „Ich sagte, ihr sollt mir antworten!"

Blaise drehte den Kopf zur Seite und kniff die Augen zu, in der Hoffnung, das weitere Gespräch nicht mit anhören zu müssen.

„Dann müssen wir das eben anders regeln.", murmelte Riddle und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Tanja und schrie den Crucatius so laut, dass die Bilder an den Wänden zu wackeln begannen.

Rein aus Reflex riss Harry sie zur Seite, sodass beide nebeneinander auf dem Boden landeten und Harry sich das Knie an dem Steinboden aufschlug. An Tanjas linken Arm war ein am T-Shirt zu sehen, dort wo der Crucatius sie gestreift hatte, bildete sich eine dünne Blutspur. Sie wischte kurz über den Riss und richtete ihren Blick vor Zorn bebend wieder auf Voldemort.

Dieser wollte schon zum nächsten Fluch ansetzen, als es um sie herum plötzlich zu flackern begann. Es sah aus, als ob die Umwelt um sie herum in den Farben des Hogwartswappen verschwimmen würde. Verwirrt blickten sie sich um und hörten, wie die Luft zu knistern begann und sie durch eine grün-rote Flamme von den Todessern getrennt wurden. Die Flamme schloss sich über ihren Köpfen zusammen und breitete sich unter ihren Füßen aus. Während sie sich alle verwirrt umsahen, begann sie auch ihre Körper zu umschließen. Mit einem warmen Kribbeln auf der Haut, wurden sie plötzlich von ihren Füßen gerissen und tauchten in einen Nebel aus den Flammen und weißen Licht ein.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

_So, Schluss für heute! Es tut mir echt Leid, aber mehr als entschuldigen (und irgendwie schnell weiter schreiben) kann ich mich echt nicht! Ich weiß auch nicht, ob das ‚Gelobe zur Besserung was bringt._

**Meinen herzlichsten Dank an:**

**Tamy**, **Truemmerlotte**, **YanisTamiem**, **Eile** und **VaterVonMelkor **(Keine neun Stunden am ersten Tag, nun doch nur fünf, aber dafür am Donnerstag 12. Stunde Sport. Ich hab einige Sachen vor, aber diese Sachen muss umgepackt werden. Hab mich unter meinen Freunden inspirieren lassen. Ich weiß, es schleift, da für die Story eigentlich nur die Rückkehr gedacht war, aber irgendwie bringt mich dann jemand auf dumme Gedanken und zack, wir sind über der dreißig. Ich hoffe du verzeihst.)

_Bitte noch ein Review für die arme Liz, die heute bei ungefähr 28 Grad Celsius in der 8. und 9. Stunde im wärmsten Raum der Schule Latein büffeln durfte!_

_Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


	17. Next Stop: Zwischenwelt

**AN 13. August .2006:**_So, ich glaube, dass das hier eigentlich das Kapitel war, was mir am meisten Verwirrung von euch kassiert hat, oder?_ _Ich habe ja eingesehen, dass ich euch wahrscheinlich wirklich etwas sehr verwirrt habe. Wie schon gesagt, tut mir das leid. Auch einer der Gründe, warum diese ganze Story eine Standard-Überholung bekommt, aber dazu später mehr. Ich habe nicht viel geändert, sondern einfach nur ein paar Fakten genauer erklärt. Wenn ihr die story schon bis zum letzten Update kennt, müsste euch aber nichts unbekannt vorkommen. Es ist halt einfach nur verständlicher, glaube ich oder hoffe ich. Danke._

_Kapitel 17 - Next Stop: Zwischenwelt_

Mit einem warmen Kribbeln auf der Haut, wurden sie plötzlich von ihren Füßen gerissen und tauchten in einen Nebel aus den Flammen und weißen Licht ein. Von der Helligkeit geblendet, kniffen sie die Augen zusammen und hielten sich die Hände vor die Augen. Immer noch verwirrt wurden sie aus Hogwarts wegtransportiert und schwebten eine Weile durch das helle Licht. Mit einem plötzlichen und unsanften Ende der Reise landeten sie auf dem Boden eines, gänzlich mit weißem Nebel gefüllten, Raums. Sie blinzelten und gewöhnten ihre Augen langsam an die Helligkeit. Nach einem letzten Zukneifen der Augen öffneten sie diese und sahen sich in dem Raum um. Nachdem sie so zu keinem Ergebnis kamen, sahen sie sich untereinander fragend an, einer ahnungsloser als der andere. Hermine wollte schon zu einer Frage ansetzen, wurde aber von Draco unterbrochen.

„Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier gelandet?", fluchte er unwirsch, während er aufgestanden war und sich orientierungslos umsah.

„Also, da bestimmt nicht.", lachte eine weibliche und glockenhelle Stimme, worauf sich alle dahin drehten, wo die Stimme herkam. Sie wurden enttäuscht, da dort nichts zu sehen war, bis sich der Nebel langsam auflöste und sie eine junge Frau mit lockigen blonden Haaren erkennen konnten. Sie trug ein knielanges und luftiges Kleid in den verschiedensten Violetttönen. Sie hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und saß wie auf einem Stuhl, nur dass sich dort keiner befand.

Mit einem letzten leisen Lachen über die verdutzten Gesichter, richtete sie sich auf und kam langsam auf sie zu.

„Wären Sie so freundlich uns zu verraten, wo wir uns befinden?", fragte Dumbledore höflich, während er eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete.

„Ich glaube, dass euch die Frage nach dem genauen Ort nicht sehr weiterhelfen würde.", antwortete sie, worauf Draco schnaubte.

„Mach du dich nur lustig. Du wirst noch erkennen, warum du dich hier befindest, Draco Lucius Malfoy.", ihre Stimme klang nicht im Entferntesten vorwurfsvoll sondern immer noch höflich und freundlich.

„Haben Sie uns hierher geholt?", wandte sich Minerva an die Unbekannte.

„Keineswegs. Ich bin nur hier um euch zu empfangen und herumzuführen."

„Dürfte man fragen, wer sich die Mühe gemacht hat, uns hierher zu befördern?", fragte Julia weiter.

„Nur Geduld, der Tag ist noch nicht vorbei.", lächelte sie, fuhr dann aber ernster fort, während sie ihren Blick über Hagrid schweifen ließ, „Wie ich sehe gibt es Verletzte."

„Ist normalerweise so, wenn Voldemort und eine Truppe von Todessern mir nichts dir nichts in Hogwarts auftaucht.", murmelte Draco, während sie in eine bestimmte Richtung sah und leise einen Namen flüsterte.

„Es war voraussehbar, dass er die Chance nutzt, wenn noch nicht alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die beim Anlauf der Schüler auf Hochtouren laufen, vollkommen ausgelastet sind.", antwortete sie schulterzuckend, während sie zu Hagrid getreten war und ihn nun vom Nahen musterte.

„Und woher sollte er wissen, dass sich Potter auf Hogwarts befindet?", fragte Snape barsch.

„Nun, lieber Severus, ich bin mir sicher, dass du es ihm nicht verraten hast, wie hätte er sonst darauf kommen können? Wie du weißt, haben nicht nur Menschen und Tiere Ohren."

„Wollen Sie behaupten, dass wir belauscht werden?", fuhr Hermine dazwischen.

„Ich behaupte gar nichts. Ich kann Menschen in bestimmte Richtungen weisen, die Antworten müssen sie auf ihrem Weg finden."

„Gibt es hier jemanden, der uns weiterhelfen könnte?", fragte Hermine weiter.

„Eine Menge Leute, die euch helfen könnten, jedoch weniger, die euch helfen wollen und noch weniger, deren Hilfe ihr annehmen würdet.", sie deutete ein Schulterzucken an.

„Dürften wir Ihren Namen erfahren um uns an eine Orientierung heranzutasten.", warf Dumbledore ein.

Sie wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ein Mann auftauchte. Er war in hellem Grün gekleidet und besah sich die Fremde mit undeutlichem Blick.

„Weswegen hast du mich gerufen?"

„Schau dir den Halbriesen an, ich konnte nicht erkennen, was ihm fehlt. Und die beiden Jugendlichen könntest du auch von ihren unschönen Wunden erlösen."

Er nickte zur Bestätigung und warf einen flüchtigen Blick über Harry und Tanja. Dann ging er schnellen Schrittes zu den beiden und legte jeweils eine Hand auf die Wunden der beiden. Diese leuchteten kurze Zeit in goldenem Licht und verschwanden dann gänzlich. Verwundert blickten sie ihn an, der sein Werk mit zufriedenem Blick betrachtete und sich dann neben den Kopf Hagrids kniete. Er schlug die Stirn in Falten und betastete mit gekonnten Handgriffen den Kopf und die Schultern des Halbriesen. Dann drehte er sich zu der jungen Frau um.

„Ich glaube, dass hier eingängige Behandlung von Nöten sein wird. Also, Zarah, kannst du die hier Anwesenden ruhig schon mal herumführen."

„Sie denken doch nicht, dass wir Hagrid einfach hier lassen, oder?", warf Minerva ein, beruhigte sich aber nach einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung von Dumbledore.

„Ich denke, dass uns nichts weiter übrig bleibt, als ihnen zu vertrauen und sie ihrer Tätigkeit nachgehen zu lassen."

„Wir werden ihn auch nicht hier liegen lassen.", empörte der Mann sich und verschwand mit einem Fingerschnipsen in einer grünen Kugel, die wie eine Seifenblase aussah.

„Da war es einer weniger.", murmelte Seamus.

„Folgt ihr mir dann, bitte?"

„War das Ihr Name?", warf Harry ein.

„Meinst du das Zarah? Das stimmt schon."

„Merkwürdiger Name.", murmelte Neville.

„Merkwürdige Namen für Leute an merkwürdigen Orten.", gab Luna verträumt als Antwort.

„So soll die entfernte Nichte von Merlin geheißen haben.", gab Hermine von sich.

„Ach, Merlin. Ein recht amüsanter Zeitgenosse.", lächelte sie daraufhin und ging quer durch den Raum. Die anderen konnten leicht eine Wand erkennen. Sie führte eine Bewegung mit der Hand aus, was aussah als würde sie über die Wand streicheln. Aus der Wand hob sich eine Tür in einem hellen Holzton ab, welche sich wie von Geisterhand öffnete und den Blick auf einen, ebenfalls sehr hell eingerichteten, kreisrunden Raum gab. Ihre Schritte hallten über den Fußboden. Sie blieb in der Mitte des Raumes oder der Halle stehen und wies mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf die umliegenden Türen und Gänge. An ihrer rechten Seite befand sich ein offener Ausgang hinter dem sich ein riesiger Garten erstreckte. Sie konnten von weitem das Plätschern eines Brunnens vernehmen.

„Das ist unser Reich. Ihr könnt euch ruhig ein wenig umsehen."

„Sind wir zu einer Besichtigungstour hier?", murmelte Harry, worauf Ginny leise lachte.

„Nein, Harry, das seid ihr nicht, aber ich dachte euch Menschen interessieren die Gewohnheiten der anderen.", lächelte sie. Plötzlich wurde eine der Türen aufgestoßen und eine Frau, ungefähr Anfang vierzig, mit schulterlangen schwarzen Locken und einem freundlichen Lächeln, kam eilig auf sie zu.

„Zarah, du glaubst es nicht!", fing sie fröhlich an.

„Lass mich raten, ihr habt es geschafft?", lächelte Zarah während sie bedeutungsvoll auf die immer noch verwirrte Gruppe von Ordensmitgliedern und Hogwartsschülern deutete.

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder.", empörte sich die Frau gespielt. Dann hatte sie jedoch begriffen, was ihr Zarah sagen wollte und sie wandte ihren Kopf zu den Anwesenden.

„Ich glaub das nicht.", gab Dumbledore leise von sich. Nach dem Satz wandte sie ihre Augen direkt dem Direktor zu und sah im nächsten Moment aus, als würde sie sich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen.

„Ja, du weißt ja dann Bescheid, also wir sehen uns später, in Ordnung?", teilte sie Zarah hastig mit und war schon fast wieder durch die Tür, als Minerva das Wort mit flüsternnder Stimme erhob.

„Bist du das wirklich, Faith?"

„Kannst du dich noch an den Satz des Kaninchens aus ‚_Alice im Wunderland'_ erinnern?", fragte sie etwas beunruhigt.

„Ja, wieso?", meinte Minerva langsam.

„Wenn du ihn kennst, muss ich ihn dir nicht sagen.", lächelte sie entschuldigend und verschwand.

„Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Wenn er aber ehrlich war, war er mehr als nur verwirrt, dass seine Hauslehrerin die unbekannte Schwarzhaarige mit dem Namen seiner toten Tante angesprochen hatte.

„Wer in welchem Wunderland?", fragte Draco.

„_'Alice im Wunderland'_ ist ein Märchenbuch.", erklärte Hermine langsam.

„Und was hat ein Nager damit zu tun?", fragte Draco verwirrt weiter.

„Stopp, jetzt mal ganz langsam. Ok, das mit dem ‚Keine Zeit' haben wir geklärt, aber was soll das hier?", schaltete sich Harry ein und bekam zustimmendes Nicken von den Jugendlichen.

„Die Antworten erwarten euch bereits. Ihr müsst sie nicht suchen.", bemerkte Zora.

„Dann sind wir aber mächtig unpünktlich.", meinte Tanja sarkastisch.

„Wie ihr meint. Folgt mir, bitte.", seufzte sie und führte sie durch die anliegende Tür, in der auch schon die andere Frau verschwunden war. Sie gingen hindurch und fanden sich in einem geräumigen Gang wieder, an dessen Ende sich eine Treppe befand. Zarah ging zielstrebig auf die Treppe zu und stieg sie hoch. Im oberen Stockwerk war es nicht weniger geräumig, weswegen sich Blaise an den Kopf fasste, als sie sich die Ansammlung von Türen besah.

„Kann es sein, dass sich hinter jeder der Türen ein riesiger Gang befindet?", fragte die Slytherin, welches Zarah bejahte.

„Und da hat sich noch nie jemand verlaufen?", zweifelte Blaise.

„Keineswegs. Die, die hier ohne Begleitung sind, wissen wohin sie gehen müssen."

„Und wer kommt hier so alles her?", fragte Hermine.

„Die unterschiedlichsten Personen. Manche suchen hier etwas, andere wie ihr, sollen etwas erfahren, dann gibt es die, die hierher kommandiert werden und die, die durch Zufall hier ankommen."

„Wie kann man hier durch Zufall landen?", wunderte sich Seamus.

„Viele Wege führen nach Rom.", lachte sie und warf Sirius kurz einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

Sie waren an einer großen Doppeltür angekommen. Zarah öffnete die Tür und sah kurz hinein. Sie schloss die Tür wieder und ging ohne einen weiteren Kommentar gen Ende des Ganges.

„Das war die Bibliothek. Ich habe nur nachgesehen, ob noch jemand dort drin sitzt.", erklärte sie, worauf Harry, Draco und Tanja lautlos applaudierten und Zarah sie mit fragendem Blick ansah, jedoch nicht weiter drauf einging.

„Warum habt ihr geklatscht?", flüsterte Seamus.

„Weil das die erste Antwort war, die wir ihr nicht aus der Nase ziehen mussten.", grinste Tanja.

Sie konnten am Ende des Ganges eine geöffnete Tür erkennen, aus der mehrere Stimmen drangen, die vor allen den Erwachsenen sehr bekannt vorkamen.

„Hättest du nun die Freundlichkeit mir die anderen Namen zu sagen?", fragte eine etwas genervte Frauenstimme.

„Ähm, Victoria? Hast du nicht neben mir gesessen, als wir die Namen erfahren haben?", fragte eine Männerstimme mit ehrlicher Verwunderung.

„Nein, denn wie du weißt, habe ich mit dieser Generation eigentlich nichts zu tun. Also?"

„Nun mal ganz ruhig.", lachte er, fuhr aber fort. „Also, oh, das ist der perfekte Antifall für dich!"

„Wieso?", fragte die Frau, den Namen Victoria tragend, zurück.

„Sie ist offiziell Muggelgeborene, ebenfalls sechzehn Jahre alt („Na toll, noch so ein Kücken!") und in Gryffindor. Fünfzehnter ZAG. Schade eigentlich. Da hat es nicht in allen Fächern für ein Ohnegleichen gereicht.", murmelte er.

„Ha! Lass mich raten: Kein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke und Verwandlung!", jubelte ein Jugendlicher, worauf Harry kurz der Atem stockte.

„Wie meinen?", hinterfragte er.

„Ach nee, geht ja nicht. Sie ist ja McGonagalls Lieblingsschülerin, aber ich wette mir dir, dass da kein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke kam!"

„Mit wem hattet ihr denn bitteschön Zaubertränke? O'Conners?", mischte sich nun auch noch eine zweite Frau in das Gespräch ein.

„Mit dem war ich mal auf Hogwarts.", bemerkte Victoria.

„War der damals schon so verrückt?", fragte jemand.

„Oh, nein, ihr könnt nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich anfange Slytherins zu beleidigen.", wehrte sie ab.

„Du, das ist gar nicht so schwer.", meinte darauf diejenige lachend, die sich über den jetzigen Zaubertränkeprofessor gewundert hatte.

„Jetzt nur mal für das Protokoll, der Kommentar kam von Al, nicht von mir.", wehrte der Mann ab, der als erstes das Wort ergriffen hatte. Sirius konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich trotz der besorgten Blicke, die er über die Anwesenden schweifen ließ, ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

„So, da ich sehe, dass Hogwarts langsam vor die Hunde geht, kann mir wenigstens einer bestätigen, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer ehemaliger Slytherin und der Hauslehrer dieses verehrten Hauses ist?", seufzte Victoria verzweifelt.

„Vor einem Jahr war das noch so.", antwortete der Jugendliche.

„Und wer?", fragte die Frau, die Al genannt wurde, verwundert.

„Guck mich nicht an, ich enthalte mich jeglichen Kommentars.", wehrte jener ab, der anfangs mit Victoria diskutiert hatte, während Snape aufmerksam zuhörte.

Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie stehen geblieben waren. Während sich die Jugendlichen noch etwas verwirrt ansahen, hatten die Gesichter der Erwachsenen verstehende Blicke angenommen und hörten mit gemischten Gefühlen dem Gespräch zu.

„Ich hätte ein Anliegen: Wollen wir noch weiter hier stehen bleiben?", mischte sich Zarah ein, die das Gespräch mit einem Schmunzeln ebenfalls verfolgt hatte.

Da sie keine Antwort bekam, verdrehte sie kaum merklich die Augen und setzte sich wieder, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, auf ihren imaginären Stuhl. Da darauf immer noch keine Handlung folgte, seufzte sie, nahm wieder eine stehende Position ein und begab sich zu dem Raum, aus dem sie das Gespräch gehört hatten und wo noch immer zwei der Anwesenden über den Lehrer für Zaubertränke rätselten. Zarah öffnete die Tür noch ein kleines Stück und ging rein. Die Gespräche verstummten sofort, worauf sie allen einen zufriedenen Blick zuwarf und nach draußen deutete. Sie besah sich noch einmal die Gesichter und ging dann wieder zu den anderen zurück.

„Wie sieht es aus? Können wir gehen?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich habe nichts dagegen, dass ihr hier herumsteht, aber wäre es möglich, dass ihr mir wenigstens zeigen würdet, dass ihr mich versteht?", sie war zu den Anwesenden getreten und wedelte Dumbledore mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum, bis er schließlich kurz zusammenzuckte und sie dann ansah.

„Also, Sie hätten niemandem geschadet, wenn Sie uns vorher unterrichtet hätten.", bemerkte er.

Sirius hingegen studierte die Gesichter der anderen aufmerksam und wartete ebenfalls auf den Ansatz einer Handlung.

„Du siehst ja sehr überrumpelt aus.", meinte Zarah in seine Richtung, worauf er nur die Schultern hob.

Langsam fassten sich auch die anderen wieder und sahen jetzt etwas orientierungslos umher.

„Kurze Frage: War es das, wovon ich denke, dass es das ist?", meinte Harry vorsichtig.

„Ich denke schon.", erwiderte Zarah nachdenklich, während sie ein Nicken bekam.

„Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof.", meinte Blaise.

„Dito.", gab Luna seufzend als Antwort.

„Also, ich denke mir jetzt mal, dass Schock die beste Therapie ist, sonst werden wir heute nicht mehr fertig!", meinte Tanja, wartete aber auf die zustimmende Reaktionen von den anderen. Harry musste sich auch zusammengerissen haben, da er entschlossen nickte.

Sie sahen sich untereinander noch einmal an. Dumbledore wandte sich dann an Zarah und gab ihr das Zeichen, dass sie nun beginnen konnten. Sie besah sich noch einmal alle Gesichter, ehe sie voranging, die Tür öffnete und sich den dortigen Anwesenden zuwandte. Sie nickte Dumbledore zu und so betraten sie den Raum.

Sirius und Dumbledore machten den Anfang. Der Jüngere der beiden kannte die Situation ja schon, lächelte allen einmal zu und wartete stirnrunzelnd und etwas zweifelnd auf den Rest.

„Du weißt aber schon, was ich dir gesagt habe, oder? So ungefähr, dass ich dich mindestens die nächsten zwanzig Jahre hier nicht mehr sehen will!", wandte sich jemand an Sirius, den Dumbledore ohne Zweifel als den einzigen Verstorbenen der vier Rumtreiber erkannte.

„Bloß, dass ich diesmal kein Mitverschulden habe. Warum eigentlich so viele Leute?", antwortete Sirius.

„Die meisten brauchen wir ja und den Rest konnten wir ja schlecht in Hogwarts lassen, oder?"

„Dann warst du das vorhin doch.", meinte Albus zu der Frau mit den lockigen schwarzen Haaren.

„Ja, stimmt schon. Aber ich hab nicht gewusst, dass das so schnell mit euch ging.", zuckte Faith mit den Schultern.

„Du könntest deinen kleinen Bruder ruhig etwas mehr Vertrauen zukommen lassen.", meinte eine Frau gespielt böse.

Dumbledore schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf und setzte sich erstmal mit einem lautstarkem Seufzen, aus dem man jedes einzelne bisschen seines Alters heraushören konnte. Mit etwas Abstand folgten die nächsten Anwesenden. Die Jugendlichen blieben erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen, da sie gerade das nicht erwartete hatten.

Das Verhalten ihres Schulleiters wurde von den Jugendlichen jedoch komplett übergangen, da Harry und Neville, für ihren Teil, mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt waren. Die beiden standen noch nicht einmal ganz im Raum, waren momentan aber nicht fähig weiter zu gehen. Die Anwesenden schwiegen sich beharrlich aus und überließen diesen Augenblick den Beteiligten. Seit sich die Augenpaare von Harry und James das erste Mal getroffen hatten, hatte keiner von beiden die Möglichkeit den Blick abzuwenden. Es war, als würde James in sein jüngeres Spiegelbild gucken. Selbst die anderen, die die beiden nur von Vergleichen in Fotos kannten, sahen erstaunt von einem zum anderen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Vertrautheit breitete sich in Harry aus. Dann kam der Augenblick, den die anderen erwartet hatten und unter warmem Lächeln gingen beide aufeinander zu und umarmten sich. Minerva hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie begannen zu fließen als auch Neville seine Eltern in die Arme schließen konnte, mit dem Wissen, dass sie es bewusst wahrnahmen. Sirius legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sie konnte in seinem Blick erkennen, dass er sich, seit er von dem Weitergabe des Erbes erfahren hatte, nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte.

Als die beiden die Umarmung lösten, sahen sie sich einen Moment unschlüssig in die Augen, bis James seinen Sohn mit dem Lächeln anlächelte, den sich ein Sohn nur wünschen konnte. Harry erwiderte dieses Lächeln erleichtert.

„Oh Gott, jetzt werde ich auch noch sentimental.", murmelte Tanja und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen.

Als Harry dann auch noch beherzt von seiner Mutter in die Arme geschlossen wurde, konnte selbst er die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Als sich Harry und Neville setzten, stießen einige Anwesende hörbar Luft aus. Mit einem letzten umschweifenden Blick setzten sich die Jugendlichen und Minerva, Julia und Snape ebenfalls an den Tisch und warteten auf eine Reaktion, da niemand wusste, wo er anfangen sollte. Nach einigen Minuten betretenen Schweigens, wurde die Stille unterbrochen.

„Wäre jemand so freundlich uns die Anwesenden vorzustellen?", fragte jemand, woraufhin Dumbledore sich räusperte und begann.

„In Ordnung, ich denke zu den jungen Herren Potter und Longbottom muss nichts mehr gesagt werden?"

„Das wäre nun schon mehr als überflüssig, ja.", lachte Faith.

„Die junge Dame mit den braunen Locken ist Hermine Granger, daneben die junge Miss Blaise Zabini, Virginia und Ronald Weasley, müsste euch an der Haarfarbe aufgefallen sein.", er schmunzelte kurz, „Die beiden anderen jungen Herren sind Seamus Finnigan und Draco Malfoy, das Fräulein mit den schwarzen Haaren ist Tanja, ganz nach Tonks' Manier erzogen, Lestrange und die junge Luna Lovegood.", er endete und besonders Tanja sah so aus, als wäre sie lieber im Boden versunken, jedoch lächelte sie leicht.

„Na ja, nach Tonks' Manier hat mir am Besten gefallen.", murmelte sie, was Ginny und Hermine ein leises Lachen abgewann.

Derzeit beobachtete Luna Seamus skeptisch, da sie eigentlich auf einen Kommentar wartete, der jedoch, angesichts der Situation, ausblieb.

„So, wir sind hier. Wie geht's weiter?", fragte Draco vorsichtig, da ihm die Anwesenheit von so vielen Gryffindors anscheinend nicht geheuer schien.

„Gute Frage, nächste Frage.", murmelte Julia und ließ ihren Blick interessiert durch die Anwesenden schweifen.

„Was geschieht jetzt mit Hogwarts? Denn ich denke nicht, dass die Todesser und Voldemort auch hierher befördert worden sind.", wandte sich Dumbledore dann jedoch an Zarah.

„Das würde mich jetzt auch mal interessieren.", warf Cedric ein.

„Das müsst ihr mich nicht fragen. Wie gesagt für den Transport bin ich nicht verantwortlich.", wehrte sie ab und deutete auf James und die andere Frau, die keinem der aus Hogwarts kommenden sichtlich bekannt vorkam. Sie hatte lange brünette Haare und ihre Augen waren ein merkwürdiger Mix aus grün und braun. Sie war ziemlich blass und trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid.

„Sagen wir es mal so.", fing James an, „Hogwarts ist ein anderer Bereich, als das Ministerium oder sonst ein Ort in Großbritannien."

„Was heißen soll, dass wir dort größeren Einfluss ausüben können, als in den anderen genannten Orten.", führte sie die Erklärungen fort.

„Und was ist nun mit den Todessern geschehen nachdem wir weg sind? Weil so wie sich das anhört, sind sie nicht mehr da.", bemerkte Julia.

„Also dort sind sie auf keinen Fall mehr.", meinte James.

„Wo dann?"

„Woher soll ich bitteschön wissen, wohin sich Voldemort mit seinen Anhängern verzieht?", fragte er.

„Ihr wollt mir doch jetzt nicht erzählen, dass _ihr_ die da einfach rausgeschmissen habt!", fragte Minerva skeptisch. Aufgrund ihrer leicht vulgären Wortwahl bekam sie erstaunte Blicke der Hogwartsschüler, die sich dann aber wieder auf die einzig Unbekannte in der Runde konzentrierten.

„Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken wollen, kann man das so sagen, ja.", erwiderte die Frau.

„Und wie habt ihr das angestellt?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Wie gesagt, Hogwarts ist für uns ein anderer Anlaufpunkt, als sonst wo."

„Und warum seid ihr nicht früher auf die Idee gekommen, die da _rauszuschmeißen_?", führte Snape die Fragen des Schulleiters weiter.

„Weil ein kleines aber trotzdem bestehendes Risiko bestand, dass ihr mit weggewesen wärt und Voldemort es ja nicht für nötig gehalten hat, den Abstand zu euch zu halten, der notwendig gewesen wäre. Allerdings hatte bei dem ersten Unverzeihlichem auch unsere Geduld ein Ende."

„Aber wer Sie sind, würde mich brennend interessieren.", wandte sich Albus mit einer leicht angedeuteten Verbeugung an die Unbekannte.

„Normalerweise hört sie auf den Namen Victoria Jane Riddle.", antwortete James ihm.

„Ja, aber manchmal hört sie auch gar nicht, weil dann wieder irgend_jemand_ irgend_was_ von sich geben musste, weswegen sie beleidigt ist, was meinst du?", führte sie die Erklärungen von James weiter.

„Jetzt geht das schon wieder los. So mein allerliebster kleiner Bruder, du bist jetzt ruhig, in Ordnung?", stöhnte Faith, da sie den angriffslustigen Blick von James nur allzu gut kannte.

„Ich, für meinen Teil, hab nicht mit der Grundabneigung gegen Slytherins angefangen!", verteidigte sich Victoria, seinen Blick ebenfalls bemerkend.

„Das Gegenteil hast du mir aber auch nicht bewiesen!", argumentierte er.

„Ich glaube es reicht! Müsstet ihr beide jetzt nicht eigentlich erschöpft sein?", erkundigte sich Frank Longbottom, worauf die beiden einstimmig verneinten.

„Stopp, Riddle?", fragte Hermine plötzlich schrill, da sie es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Genauso hab ich auch geguckt.", grinste Cedric zustimmend, worauf er einen eher halbherzig strafenden Blick von Lily Potter bekam.

„Irgendwie ist es logisch, oder? Weil Voldie lebt ja noch.", meinte Draco daraufhin.

„Also, ich will ja echt nicht unhöflich sein, aber könnte mich einer freundlicherweise über den Grund unseres Besuches hier aufklären? Weil ich hab schon nicht verstanden, was die Diskussion über eine Muggelgebrene, was ja nun anscheinend unweigerlich Hermine ist, vorhin sollte und erst recht nicht, dass Sie beide anscheinend mehr Einfluss in Hogwarts haben, als sonst wer.", schaltete sich Blaise ein und sah James und die Mutter von Voldemort gespannt an.

„Was kannst du mit dem Erbe der Hogwartsgründer anfangen?", fragte James unvermittelt.

„Nur, dass Tom Riddle der von Slytherin ist. Und dass es anscheinend noch andere gibt.", erwiderte sie etwas perplex.

„Wo hast du das denn her?", wunderte sich Ron, worauf sie nur auf Hermine deutete und das Wort ‚Krankenflügel' formte.

„Heißt das jetzt, dass wir hier sind um die zu benennen?", fragte sie weiter, worauf die beiden einstimmig nickten.

„Wir haben gerade einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie sich einig sind.", flüsterte Frank ehrfürchtig.

„Da haben wir nur ein Problem.", fing Blaise erneut an, "Hier ist keiner aus Hufflepuff anwesend, soweit ich mich entsinnen kann."

„Und genau das ist das Kuriose an der Sache. Dass die Erben nur auf zwei Häuser verteilt sind.", bemerkte Victoria.

„Wegen den Spannungen, die zwischen den Häusern herrschen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich denke ja eher wegen den Spannungen zwischen den Erben, die sich nach dem Verkünden einer gewissen Prophezeiung, auch nur noch verstärkt haben. Aber das kann da natürlich auch noch mit hineinspielen.", erwiderte James.

„Und wie verteilt?", fragte Hermine.

"Wie Blaise es ja schon eindrucksvoll zusammengefasst hat, haben wir vorhin über dich gesprochen. Harry steht außer Diskussion und meinem Wissen nach zu urteilen, sind hier nur zwei Slytherins euren Alters anwesend.", erklärte Victoria, während sie sich fragend an James wandte.

„Vollkommen richtig. Und wir müssen meiner Meinung nach auch die Fakten, dass du, Draco, durch und durch Slytherin bist und dir, Hermine, Ravenclaw genauso nahe steht wie dir, Blaise, Hufflepuff, nicht weiter erklären, oder?", folgte die weitere Erklärung von James, während er alle drei der Reihe nach ansah, woraufhin Harry mit Genugtuung und einem schelmischen Grinsen die Gesichter der drei beobachtete.

„Jetzt freust du dich richtig, was?", grinste Seamus, worauf Harry nur zufrieden nickte.

„Aha, und das hättet ihr Sirius nicht sagen können?", zweifelte Minerva.

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt stand noch nicht fest, ob wir es riskieren können.", antwortete James langsam.

„Wegen der Frage, ob ich nun Todesser werde?", hakte Draco nach.

„Na, ich für meinen Teil hatte nicht vor, ihm eine zusätzliche Waffe in die Hand zuspielen."

„Ist schon klar. Zum Glück hat mein Vater davon keine Ahnung.", murmelte er erleichtert jedoch immer noch mit leicht vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen.

„Geht das überhaupt, wenn da zwei Erben von Slytherin gleichzeitig ins Geschehen eingreifen?", fragte Hermine, was Victoria mit einem festen Nicken beantwortete.

„Juhu, jetzt hab ich einen Punkt, der mich mit Voldemort verbindet.", gab Draco sarkastisch von sich.

„Such noch einen Dritten und wir gründen einen Club.", entgegnete Harry.

"Was ich aber überhaupt nicht verstehe,", führte Hermine weiter, "ist, wie das möglich sein kann! Immerhin bin ich in den letzen fünf Jahren mit dem Wissen herumgelaufen, dass ich muggelgeboren bin.", daraufhin lachte Lily leise und mischte sich nach einem auffordernden Nicken der beiden erwachsenen Erben zum ersten Mal in das Gespräch ein.

"Das kann schon sein, aber inwiefern ist denn eine Muggelgeborene eine Muggelgeborene? Ich hab noch nicht davom gehört, dass es da eine Genrationsgrenze gibt. Nehmen wir jetzt deine Familie als Beispiel. Soweit ich informiert bin, war die Mutter deiner Urgroßmutter eine Hexe, richtig?", wiederum beantwortete Victoria das nur stumm mit einem Nicken, "Jedoch hatte eben diese deiner Verwandten anscheinend Kinder, die Squibs waren und die heirateten dann Muggel und bekamen ebenfalls nichtmagische Kinder. So gesehen, bist du schon offiziell gesehen muggelgeboren, weil deine Eltern Muggel sind, aber würde man in der Zaubereigeschichte nach den Namen deiner entfernteren Verwandten suchen, würde man bestimmt fündig werden. Oder so in der Richtung, denke ich."

„Und wie funktioniert das dann mit der Ausbildung? Weil, ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber Sie können uns ja schlecht unterrichten.", fragte Blaise.

„Dann kann die jeweilige Vorgeneration Ausbilder verpflichten, die diese an der jeweiligen Generation durchführen.", leierte Harry runter.

„Aha. Und nach welchen Aspekten werden die ausgesucht?", führte Hermine ihre Fragen fort, während sie Harry verwundert ansah.

„Als erster Stelle steht die Fähigkeit, euch das nötige Wissen beizubringen. Dann wäre es von Vorteil, wenn wir aus jedem Haus jemanden dazu verpflichten könnten, aber wir haben weder geeignete Leute aus allen vier Häusern gefunden, noch zwei geeignete ehemalige Slytherins."

„Müssen das unbedingt vier sein?", fragte Draco.

„Eigentlich schon. Jemand für die allgemeine Verteidigung, ob nun magisch oder körperlich, einer für die stablose Magie, die Elementarfähigkeiten und noch jemanden für die Sachen, die im Kopf ablaufen, ob nun Telepathie, Okklumentik oder weiß der Geier."

„Viel Spaß beim Suchen.", warf Ginny ein.

„Den hatten wir schon.", lächelte James.

„Und wie seid ihr da herangegangen?"

„Wir sind den Orden des Phönix, sämtliche Lehrer auf den Zauberschulen und alle Ministeriumsangestellte, die uns eingefallen sind durchgegangen."

„Ach du heilige Scheiße.", murmelte Tanja.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Wir wurden mehrmals ausgequetscht, ob wir nicht doch noch jemanden vergessen haben.", stimmte Faith zu.

„Du warst länger im Orden und im Ministerium als ich, außerdem darf ich doch wohl erwarten, dass meine Schwester die Freundlichkeit hat, mir zu helfen.", antwortete James, worauf Lily nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ja und du hast die Zeit im Ministerium sowieso schon in den letzten Winkel deines Unterbewusstseins verdrängt, oder?", fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass sowohl Crouch als auch Moody ihm fast jeden Tag mit Freude den Kopf abgerissen hätten.", fügte Alice grinsend hinzu.

„Ganz zu schweigen von den Lehrern auf Hogwarts.", führte Lily weiter.

„Und Molly, die ihn wahrscheinlich heute noch am liebsten übers Knie legen würde."

„Und dann noch unsere liebe Amy, die aus lauter Verzweiflung die Briefe, die in Strömen aus Hogwarts kamen gar nicht mehr geöffnet hat."

„Seid ihr beide jetzt fertig?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Wir fangen gerade erst an.", grinsten sie, worauf Dumbledore und McGonagall nur den Kopf schüttelten.

„Mich allerdings beschäftigt noch die Frage, wie Sie es geschafft haben, uns hierher zu befördern. Ich stelle mir das nämlich nicht ganz leicht vor.", bemerkte Julia.

„Du darfst die Kraft der Erben nicht unterschätzen, Julia.", meinte Dumbledore.

„Ganz so einfach ist das auch nicht. Wenn man nur bedenkt, dass wir lange nicht jeden Schutzzauber und jeden anderen Zauberspruch kennen können, aber es ist auch uns erlaubt, Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen.", erklärte Victoria.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Tanja.

„Stell mal Victoria und Salazar nebeneinander, da kommst du schon auf den Gedanken, dass die beiden verwandt sind.", meinte James.

„Wir haben vorhin die Ausbilder angesprochen, wärt ihr so nett uns über diese aufzuklären?"

„Aber ihr müsst bedenken, dass da zwei Leute bei sind, die nur die wenigsten von euch kennen.", gab James zu Bedenken.

„Was soll's? Vor drei Tagen kannte ich noch nicht mal meinen Cousin.", meinte Tanja.

„Dann fangt mal mit den Unbekannten an, dass wir uns schon mal in Ruhe darüber Gedanken machen können.", seufzte Minerva.

„Für die Elementarmagie haben wir uns eine Lehrerin aus Durmstrang herausgesucht. Roxanne Peters, sagt euch das was?", begann Victoria.

„Sie unterrichtet Zauberkunst und bietet in Skandinavien Kurse an, in denen die Elementare lernen, wie sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten umzugehen haben.", erzählte Tanja, worauf sie erstaunte Blicke bekam und verlegen lächelte.

„Was denn? Mit ihr hatte ich die letzten drei Jahre Unterricht. Sie ist, seit Karkaroff weg ist, stellvertretende Direktorin."

„So unterrichtet doch erst seit sechs Jahren, oder?", meinte Dumbledore stirnrunzelnd.

„Genau. Ihre Eltern waren mal an einer Organisation beschäftigt, die ebenfalls gegen Voldemort operierte. Und seit seiner Wiederauferstehung ist sie dort ebenfalls aktiv tätig.", erzählte Victoria weiter.

„Und weiter?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Phillip Matthews. Ein Ministeriumsangestellter aus den USA. Er arbeitet in der Sicherheitsabteilung und ist bei euch für die stablose Magie verantwortlich.", führte James die Liste weiter.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Tanja.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte James, etwas verwirrt.

„Ich wunder mich bloß, weil die mir alle so bekannt vorkommen."

„Und wer ist er nun?", fragte Hermine.

„Der Onkel von meinem besten Kumpel.", antwortete sie, während James die Stirn kurz in Falten legte und Tanja aufmerksam musterte, dann jedoch von Dumbledore unterbrochen wurde, der sich überdeutlich räusperte und ihm somit klar machen wollte, dass die beiden fortfahren sollen.

„Sagen wir es mal so, Okklumentikstunden sind was Schönes, warum damit aufhören?", meinte James und warf Snape einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihn drauf kurz perplex ansah und dann den Kopf, der Verzweiflung nahe, in seine Hände stützte.

„Da blick ich jetzt nicht ganz durch.", meinte Blaise langsam, während Draco plötzlich ein Licht aufging.

„Ha! Jetzt hab ich's!", freute er sich und bekam damit nur unverständliche Blicke von den anderen.

„Jetzt hast du bitte was?", fragte Ginny.

„Ist nicht so wichtig.", wehrte er ab und warf Snape einen bedeutungsvollen und triumphierenden Blick zu.

„Ich muss mir das nicht antun, oder?", fragte Snape zweifelnd.

„Also, es wäre dir bestimmt lieber, wenn du das freiwillig machen würdest.", meinte James.

„Wieso?", hakte er verwirrt nach.

„Weil wir, wenn wir der Ansicht sind, dass du der Beste für den Job bist und wir keinen anderen gefunden haben und du das nicht freiwillig machst, wir dich auch ohne wenn und aber verpflichten können.", erklärte Victoria und James nickte bestätigend.

„Läuft das nicht doch irgendwie auf dasselbe hinaus?", fragte Seamus.

„Nein, denn wenn wir ihn verpflichten müssen, wird ihm jemand regelmäßig Besuche abstatten und gucken, ob alles seinen Gang geht und das könnte unangenehm werden.", fuhr James fort.

„So, jetzt haben wir aber immer noch nur drei Leute.", bemerkte Julia.

„Gut, dass gerade du das ansprichst.", lächelte James, worauf sie ihn verwundert ansah.

„Also, wir haben bei dem Teil schon mal von vorne herein an einen Auroren gedacht, aber das ist gar nicht so einfach, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir schon gerne noch jemanden hätten, der vor Ort ist. Und dann haben wir halt erfahren, dass du Lehrerin für Verteidigung wirst und wir sind uns einig, dass das funktioniert.", erklärte James ihr.

„Schön, dann eben so. Wann fangen wir an?", seufzte sie ergeben.

„Wie wollt ihr die anderen beiden überhaupt benachrichtigen?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Auch das haben wir schon erledigt.", grinste James.

„Genau, die stehen morgen um 15.00 Uhr in Hogsmeade und warten auf euch.", ergänzte Victoria.

„Uns muss ja keiner fragen.", meinte Blaise sarkastisch.

„So sieht's aus.", grinste James, stand auf und verschwand durch eine andere Tür.

„Was kommt jetzt?", fragte Harry beunruhigt.

„Wir sind noch nicht ganz mit euch fertig.", lächelte Victoria geheimnisvoll.

„Und ich dachte schon, dass ihr das wichtigste vergessen habt.", meinte Zarah gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?", hakte Blaise nach.

„Wäre besser.", meinte James nachdenklich, als er mit drei Büchern auf dem Arm wieder zurückkam.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass das ziemlich fies war, oder?", merkte Alice grinsend an.

„Natürlich. Kommt ihr vier bitte kurz hier rüber?", wandte er sich an die Jugendlichen, welche perplex aufstanden und zu dem freien Teil des Raumes gingen, währenddessen James zwei von den Büchern Julia und Snape in die Hand drückte, Victoria das dritte überreichte und mit ihr ebenfalls zu ihnen ging.

„Könnte mir einer erklären, was wir jetzt hier wollen?", äußerte Draco die Frage, die allen anderen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Wir wollen nur die Zahl der Opfer gering halten, weil ich keine Ahnung hab, ob hier jetzt irgendwas explodiert.", erklärte James ihnen, worauf sie ihn geschockt ansahen.

„Spinner.", murmelte Faith und schmunzelte leicht.

Victoria schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und hielt das Buch mit ausgestreckten Armen von sich und murmelte etwas auf Latein. Das Buch leuchtete kurz in den Farben von Hogwarts und schlug sich dann auf einer Seite auf. Sie sah sich die, scheinbar, leere Buchseite an und ging zu Harry.

„Hast du alles verstanden, was wir dir erzählt haben und bist du bereit dein Erbe anzutreten?"

„Ja?"

„Gut, Rechtshänder oder Linkshänder?"

„Rechtshänder."

„Gut, dann lege deine rechte Hand auf die Buchseite und warte bis es aufhört zu leuchten.", bat ihn Victoria, worauf er sich das Buch kurz stirnrunzelnd ansah und dann seine Hand auf die Seite legte. Kaum hatte er diese berührt, fing diese in tiefem Rot an zu leuchten. Es sah so aus, als ob das Rot der Seite sich von seiner Hand über seinen Arm und seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Gerade, als es seine Füße und seine Haarspitzen berührt hatte, hörte die Seite abrupt auf zu leuchten und er löste, wie von einem Schlag getroffen die Hand von der Buchseite. Verdattert besah er sich die Seite, auf der nun oben sein Name und sein Geburtsdatum in verschnörkelter Handschrift zu lesen war.

„Mann, was war das denn?"

„Initiierung.", lächelte Victoria und ging zu Draco, stoppte aber kurz vorher noch einmal und drehte sich zu James um.

„Bei ihm war keine weitere Korrektur nötig, oder?", fragte sie, worauf er den Kopf schüttelte.

Bei Draco wiederholte sie den Satz und die Anweisungen und er legte, ebenfalls skeptisch seine Hand auf das Buch. Im Gegensatz zu Harry leuchteten bei ihm die Buchseite und sein Körper in kräftigem Grün. Nach dem Leuchten löste er seine Hand von der Seite und sprang, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, zurück und sah auf seinen Namenszug, der in einer anderen, aber auch verschnörkelten Handschrift mitten auf der Seite stand. Victoria drehte sich wieder fragend zu James um, der abermals den Kopf schüttelte.

Sie wiederholte das Spiel bei Hermine und Blaise. Mit den Unterschieden, dass durch Hermines Berührung blaues und durch das Auflegen der Hand von Blaise gelbes Licht zu sehen war. Nach der Initiierung der beiden drehte sie sich wieder zu James um, der ihr zu nickte und näher an die beiden trat. Victoria machte bereitwillig Platz.

„Was kommt jetzt?", fragte Blaise skeptisch.

„Wärst du so freundlich mir deinen Zauberstab zu geben?", ignorierte James ihre Frage und wartete bis sie ihm ihren Zauberstab übergab. Er atmete kurz tief durch und wandte sich dann an Blaise.

„Kannst du mir versprechen, dass du dort stehen bleibst, wo du jetzt stehst?", fragte er, während er mehrere Schritte von Blaise wegtrat.

„Ja, ist in Ordnung, wieso?", hakte sie leicht nervös nach.

„Weil das jetzt für dich nicht ganz so angenehm wird.", antwortete er und warf Victoria einen giftigen Blick zu, die ihn leicht spottend angrinste.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah ihren Zauberstab kurz skeptisch an. Blaise beobachtete interessiert das Geschehen. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Blaise, nahm er den Zauberstab in beide Hände und zerbrach ihn über seinem Knie in zwei Teile. Vor Schreck schlug Blaise beide Hände vor den Mund und keuchte überrascht auf. Als sie realisiert hatte, was er da gerade mit ihrem Zauberstab getan hatte, sah sie ihn entsetzt an. Er jedoch nahm die zwei Teile des Zauberstabs und ging auf sie zu. Er hielt seine rechte Hand unter die beiden Teile und sein Gesicht nahm einen konzentrierten Ausdruck an. Verwirrt blinzelnd betrachtete Blaise, wie sich ihr zerbrochener Zauberstab in rotes Licht eintauchte und sich langsam aufzulösen begann. James bedeutete ihr, beide Hände über das rote Licht zu halten, welchem sie verwundert folgte. Kaum hatten ihre Fingerspitzen das rote Licht berührt, mischte sich ein helles gelb in das Licht. Sie beruhigte sich langsam wieder und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als sie in, die mittlerweile orange, Flamme sah. Sie konnte leicht erkennen, wie sich in dem Licht ein dunkler länglicher Gegenstand abbildete. Es leuchtete kurz strahlend weiß und das orange Licht verschwand. Als sie wieder hinsah, bemerkte sie wie vor ihr ein Zauberstab schwebte. Sie sah James kurz verwundert an und nach einem Nicken von ihm nahm sie ihn an sich.

„Wozu war das jetzt gut?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Man muss eure Zauberstäbe aufeinander abstimmen und deiner war der einzigste der nicht in die Reihe gepasst hat.", erklärte Victoria ihr.

„Obwohl ihr euch in spätestens in einem Jahr sowieso fragen werdet, warum ihr überhaupt noch Zauberstäbe habt.", fügte James murmelnd hinzu.

„Gibt es noch irgendwas, was wir wissen müssten?", meldete sich Hermine nach einigen Minuten Schweigens zu Wort.

„Das was ihr wissen müsst, wisst ihr schon und wenn etwas unklar sein sollte, müsst ihr in euch hineinhören.", antwortete Victoria.

„Das klingt ja fast gruselig.", meinte Seamus mit theatralischer Stimme.

„Aber nur fast.", meinte Luna sarkastisch.

„Und wenn es wirklich zu einem Notstand kommt, haben wir ja noch die Bibliothek.", kam es von Blaise, worauf James nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Die Bücher, die in den Bibliotheken stehen taugen nichts. Irgendwie steht was Wahres drin, aber mehr als die Hälfte ist gelogen. Das heißt dann soviel wie, dass ihr da trennen müsst und das kann ziemlich kompliziert werden."

„Gibt es echt keine Bücher darüber?", fragte Draco verwirrt weiter.

„Na gut, ein paar gibt es, aber die werden euch nicht wirklich weiterhelfen, weil die komplett in Latein geschrieben sind."

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und der Mann, der Hagrid versorgt hatte, betrat den Raum. Er räusperte sich kurz und fing an zu sprechen.

„Es geht Hagrid gut. Er war nur noch etwas verwirrt, weswegen ich ihn durch das Tor zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt habe. Eine Dame, Poppy Pomfrey hieß sie glaube ich, hat sich dann seiner angenommen und hat ihn beruhigt.", er wartete bis sie nickten, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten, dann wünschte er allen noch alles Gute und viel Glück und verschwand.

„Ich möchte nicht stören, aber ich denke, dass euer Verschwinden bald auffallen wird.", meldete sich Zarah vorsichtig.

Es wurden kurz noch betretene Blicke ausgetauscht, ehe man sich begann langsam zu erheben. Mit wehmütigen Blicken und mehreren herzlichen Umarmungen verabschiedeten sie sich. Es würde nicht gesprochen, nur vereinzelte Schluchzer drangen in die Ohren der Anwesenden. Mit Tränen in den Augen begaben sich die Angereisten zur Tür um diese Welt zu verlassen. Mit einem letzten kurzen Blickaustausch wandten sich James und Victoria noch einmal an die Jugendlichen.

„Euch ist klar, dass die folgende Zeit für niemanden einfach wird, doch vergesst nicht, dass es noch andere Sachen, als den Krieg gibt.", fing Victoria an.

„Steckt nicht eure ganze Kraft in die Magie der Erben, sie nützt euch nichts, wenn ihr darüber hinaus euer eigenes Leben vergesst.", führte James weiter.

„Und als letztes: Verliert niemals den Glauben an euch selbst, eure menschlichen und anderen magischen Fähigkeiten.", setzte sie nach und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrer 'Schützlinge'. Diese hingegen sahen sich untereinander etwas unsicher an, bis Blaise das aussprach, was ihnen allen durch den Kopf ging.

"Habt ihr beide wirklich so viel Vertrauen in uns, dass ihr so sicher behaupten könnt, dass wir es packen?", ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und hatte auch einen Hauch von Skepsis, was James dazu bewegte sie alle nochmals mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln anzusehen.

"Ja, haben wir. Wie gesagt, es verlangt keiner, dass ihr das in einer Woche packt. Alles braucht seine Zeit.", er pausierte hier kurz und fuhr mit einem geheimnisvollen Zwinkern fort, "Aber ihr könnt euch auch sicher sein, dass wir da schon ein bisschen drauf aufpassen."

Sie bedeuteten den beiden mit einem etwas perplexen Nicken, dass sie verstanden hatten, schenkten ihnen noch ein Lächeln und gingen mit Zarah zu dem Raum, um wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können.

**_TBC_**

_Ein herzliches Danke an:_

**Tamy:** Danke, meine Liebe! Hdal, ich knuddel dich einfach mal, ok? ‚grins'

**Truemmerlotte**: Danke auch an dich! Ja, müsste schon verboten werden ... aber Latte ist bei meiner Lehrerin eigentlich ganz lustich ... ‚grins' Noch mal Danke!

**Jo Lizard**: Dankeschön! Ich weiß nicht recht, wahrscheinlich würde ich es Galgenhumor nennen ... Na ja, irgendwie schaff ich die Schule schon. ;-)

**VaterVonMelkor**: Dankeschön! Ich glaube deine Frage hat sich erübrigt. Ich hatte von vorneherein nicht vor, Tanja zu einer Erbin zu machen. Das wäre mir ein bisschen doof vorgekommen, wenn sie schon ein erfundener Charakter ist ... Und Gratulation! Sie sind mein hundertster Reviewer! Bekommst ne Flasche Sekt, wäre es ein Review mehr geworden, hätte es ne Waschmaschine gegeben ...'grins'

**Detlef**: DANKE! Also, 1. in der ersten Schulwoche gibt es sowieso kein hitzefrei, und außerdem hab ich Ende des Jahres sowieso früher Ferien ...2. das wage ich zu bezweifeln ..'grins' und 3. ich werde mal gucken, was sich noch machen lässt ...

**YanisTamiem**: Ein großes Danke auch an dich! Ich mach ja hinne, aber irgendwie will das Kapitel nicht immer so wie ich ...

**Obelix:** Danke auch an dich! Ich habs mir gemerkt, mal sehen was ich machen kann ...

**Manuel:** Danke, danke, danke! Ich hoffe du bleibst dran!

_So, da ich jetzt die hundert voll bekommen habe ...(wie ich ausgeflippt bin, ‚grins') fühlt euch alle mal von mir geknuddelt!_

**Und jetzt: BITTE REVIEWN! (Ach ja: ich hab mal in meine Email Watch List geguckt und da standen doch tatsächlich, 14 Namen! Ich hoffe nur, dass die, welche ich meine, sich auch mal dazudurchringen zu reviewn! Denn ihr wisst doch, ein Review pro Tag bringt Glück! ‚grins')**

_Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


	18. Angekommen und Geträumt

_**Dieses Kapitel widme ich Jessica. Einer meiner besten Freunde. Mit ihr konnte ich lachen und heulen, doch leider können wir uns wegen ihrem Schulwechsel nicht mehr so häufig sehen.**_

So, ich erzähle euch jetzt nicht, dass es mir Leid tut, dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat (ich glaube nämlich, dass ihr mir das allmählich nicht mehr abkauft. ‚entschuldigend guck')! Jedoch muss ich mich für das letzte Kapitel entschuldigen. Mir war klar, dass es etwas verwirrend ist, jedoch habe ich nicht wirklich mit so einem großen Maß gerechnet.

**_Danke für die Reviews!_**

_Kapitel 18_

Mit demselben Gefühl wie bei ihrer ersten Reise landeten sie in Hogwarts. Teilweise verwirrt sahen sie sich in der großen Halle um. Zarah stand noch bei ihnen und wartete einen Moment bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatten. Dann wandte sie sich an die Anwesenden.

„Nun denn, ich kann die Worte von unserem Heiler nur wiederholen: Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, alles Gute und das alles zu euren Gunsten ausgehen möge.", sie lächelte alle noch einmal zuversichtlich an, verbeugte sich kurz und verschwand in einer weißen Flamme.

„Also hier war einer mächtig wütend.", murmelte Julia, während sie sich in der großen Halle umsah. Der Esstisch und die Stühle waren komplett zerstört, die Türen der großen Halle waren aus ihren Angeln gehoben und auch die Wände und Portraits in der Halle sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem Schwung mit seinem Zauberstab reparierte Dumbledore den Esstisch und die Stühle, während McGonagall die Tür wieder zu ihrem regulären Aussehen verhalf. Durch die Geräusche hörig geworden, kam Pomfrey in die Halle. Sie sah sich diese mit geweiteten Augen an und wandte sich dann erschrocken an den Schuldirektor.

„Aber, Direktor, was ist hier passiert?", stammelte sie, während sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt und die anderen Anwesenden gespannt musterte.

„Hast du das gar nicht mitbekommen?", fragte McGonagall verwirrt, worauf sie nur fragend den Kopf schüttelte und sich der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zuwandte.

„Ich war doch im Mungo, wir hatten ja bereits darüber gesprochen. Und als ich wieder kam, hat mich die Stille verwundert. Ich habe mir aber nichts dabei gedacht. Dann tauchte plötzlich ein Herr in einem hellgrünen Umhang auf und hatte Hagrid bei sich. Er sagte mir nur, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung und mehrere Knochenbrüche hatte und meinte, dass Hagrid verwirrt gewesen sei. Danach ist er verschwunden und Sprout und Trelawney kamen in den Krankenflügel hereingestürmt und fragten mich, was hier eben los gewesen ist."

„Wie spät haben wir es eigentlich?", fragte Sirius dazwischen.

„Kurz vor acht Uhr. Könnt ihr uns mal erklären, was zum Teufel hier los war und wo ihr wart? Wir haben euch schon überall gesucht!", donnerte Moodys Stimme aufgeregt von der Tür, als mehrere Ordensmitglieder, allen voran der ehemalige Auror, die Halle betraten.

„Mir kam das gar nicht so lange vor.", murmelte Tanja und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Guten Abend, Alastor.", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore.

„Albus, lass doch mal die Floskeln. Was ist hier passiert?", meinte Kingsley unwirsch.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben?", mischte sich Susan ein, die ziemlich blass im Gesicht aussah, auf Seamus zulief und ihn in ihre Arme schloss.

Dumbledore erklärte kurz von ihrer Konfrontation mit den Todessern und Voldemort und dass sie an einem ihnen unbekannten Ort gelandet waren. Jedoch ließ er aus, mit wem sie sich dort befunden hatten und was sie dort getan hatten. Die Mitwissenden verfolgten seine Aussagen mit einem Stirnrunzeln, während der Orden jede Information mit geweiteten Augen entgegennahm.

„Und was habt ihr da gemacht? Immerhin müsst ihr ja mehrere Stunden weg gewesen sein.", fragte Pomfrey.

„Also, so weit ich mich entsinnen kann, müssen wir anscheinend ziemlich lange ohnmächtig gewesen sein.", bemerkte Snape mit gut gespielter Verwunderung.

„Und als wir wieder aufgewacht sind, befanden wir uns in einem merkwürdigen weißen Raum. Das nächste an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist dass wir wieder hier gelandet sind.", führte Harry die Erklärungen von Snape weiter, währenddessen die anderen brav nickten.

„Aber wie konnten die Todesser hier rein kommen?", fragte Tonks verwirrt.

„Und genau das werden wir jetzt überprüfen. Minerva, Severus, würdet ihr mir bitte in mein Büro folgen? Und ihr könnt ja wieder in euren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.", wandte sich Dumbledore an die Jugendlichen und ging mit den beiden Lehrern aus der Halle.

„Ähm, Albus, hältst du es für angebracht die Kleinen jetzt hier zu lassen?", fragte Kingsley vorsichtig, worauf Ginny ihm beim Wort ‚Kleinen' einen giftigen Blick schenkte.

„Ich denke, dass wir darauf vertrauen können, dass sich Voldemort und seine Todesser nicht mehr in der Nähe von Hogwarts befinden.", erwiderte dieser und zwinkerte Harry, Draco, Hermine und Blaise kaum merklich zu.

„Den versteh einer.", murmelte Tonks und ließ sich ebenfalls am Tisch nieder, nachdem sie Dumbledore mit einem verwirrten Blick hinterher gesehen hatte..

„Und ihr wisst wirklich nicht, wo ihr wart?", fragte Kingsley erneut und erntete einstimmiges Kopfschütteln.

„Na ja, wir haben in den letzten Stunden ganz Hogwarts, den Wald und Hogsmeade durchkämmt.", meinte Tonks erschöpft seufzend.

„Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass es einige Dorfbewohner nicht so lustig fanden, dass wir an ihre Türen geklopft haben.", fügte Percy hinzu, während er seine Brille an seinem Umhang putzte.

„Also, so wie ich sehe, seid ihr alle wohlbehalten wiedergekommen. Wir werden den anderen dann Bericht erstatten.", stöhnte Kingsley und erhob sich schwerfällig.

„Im Hauptquartier marschieren sie schon alle die Wände hoch.", ergänzte Tonks als Erklärung und ging mit Sirius und Julia, die sich kurz von den anderen verabschiedeten, Richtung Hogsmeade.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen!", rief Julia den Jugendlichen noch hinterher, als sie auch aus der Halle verschwand.

„Los, lasst uns auch.", meinte Harry, worauf er zustimmendes Nicken bekam und sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung machten. Unterwegs trafen sie noch auf Trelawney und Sprout, denen sie sagten, dass Dumbledore in seinem Büro war. Dort angekommen ließen sie sich auf die Couchen fallen und verfielen eine Weile in Schweigen. Mehrere Male setzte jemand zum Sprechen an, jedoch erstickte der Ansatz des ersten Wortes schon im Keim. Harry und Tanja saßen aneinander gekuschelt und mit geschlossenen Augen neben Hermine, die wie Draco und Blaise nur gedankenverloren auf den schwarzen, leeren Kamin starrte. Auf der anderen Couch hatten sich Ron, Neville und Seamus platziert, die anscheinend verschiedene Teile des Raumes sehr interessant fanden, ihnen gegenüber Ginny, ihren Blick auf die Lehne der Couch gerichtet und neben ihr Luna, die ihrerseits einen Vogel beobachtete, der über den Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes seine Runden flog.

Blaise hob ihren Blick vom Kamin und studierte Draco, Harry und Hermine mit nachdenklichem Blick. Ihr entwich ein kleines Seufzen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es.", meinte Hermine leise, die ihren Blick nun Blaise zuwandte, die diesen geschockt erwiderte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, worauf Harry und Draco nur die Schultern zuckten.

„Ich hab- also ich meine, Hermine, woher wusstest du das?", stammelte Blaise.

„Woher wusste ich was?", fragte sie verwirrt weiter, den Grund von Blaise Verwunderung nicht verstehend.

„Na, du hast doch eben was gesagt, oder?", fragte Draco nun auch leicht zweifelnd.

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", wehrte Blaise bestimmt ab, „Ich hab nur daran gedacht, ob wir vier es wirklich schaffen können, ich meine mal die Sache mit den Erben."

„Sicher, dass du nicht laut gedacht hast?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Nein hat sie nicht.", entgegnete Ginny.

„Also, hast du sozusagen uns deine Gedanken geschickt.", stellte Harry fest, fuhr aber fort, „Wolltest du, dass wir das wissen?"

„Na ja, ich hab mir euch drei angesehen und in mir kam die Frage auf und dann hat Hermine mir schon eine Antwort gegeben."

„Na, dann können wir nur hoffen, dass Snape wirklich was kann.", meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd mit etwas Fassungslosigkeit in ihrem Blick.

„Wie sind die beiden eigentlich so?", wandte sich Hermine an Tanja, während sie immer noch über die Übertragung der Gedanken nachdachte.

„Wen meinst-? Ach so, Peters und Philip? Ganz in Ordnung. Also, schon alleine weil sie Elementar ist, ist der Unterricht ziemlich genial. Wie es bei ihr aussieht, wenn sie diese Fähigkeiten unterrichtet weiß ich nicht, aber man kann mit ihr gut auskommen und Philip. Na ja, kommt darauf an, ob du einen guten oder einen schlechten Tag bei ihm erwischst."

„Solange er nicht so verbissen ist wie Snape, soll es mir Recht sein.", murmelte Blaise.

„Ganz so schlimm sollte es eigentlich nicht sein. Sei höflich zu ihm und er ist höflich zu dir.", erklärte Tanja lächelnd.

„Meintest du vorhin, dass er der Onkel von Jack ist?", fragte Ginny dazwischen.

„Ja. Und daran kannst du dich noch erinnern?", erwiderte die junge Lestrange erstaunt.

„Natürlich.", grinste sie verschwörerisch, was Tanja ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„Ist das dann bei dem anderen Kollegen mit dem schlechten Tag auch so extrem?", fragte Ginny weiter.

„Wenn du die beiden nebeneinander erlebst, kommst du nicht im Entferntesten auf den Gedanken, dass sie verwandt sind. Und Ginny das kannst du vergessen, das Thema hatten wir schon!", wehrte sie kopfschüttelnd ab, grinste Ginny aber kaum merklich an.

„Ist bei mir und meinem Onkel ja auch nicht anders.", seufzte Harry. Hermine wollte gerade zu einem Kommentar ansetzen, beließ es dann aber dabei.

„Und was machen wir dann morgen?", wandte sich Tanja an die anderen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwie würde es mich doch interessieren, wie die Ausbildung aussieht, wenn wir dabei sein dürfen.", erwiderte Ginny.

„Genau, guckt euch an, wie wir uns zu Deppen machen.", murmelte Harry.

„Denkst du über was Bestimmtes nach?", wandte sich Tanja an Harry.

„Nicht wirklich."

„Das war gelogen.", stellte sie fest, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, worauf er sie nur verdutzt ansah.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Sie baten den Gast herein und Dobby erschien mit einer Verbeugung in der Tür.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend den Misters und Misses. Dobby wollte fragen, ob die Misters und Misses noch etwas zu essen wünschen."

Sie sahen sich untereinander an und schüttelten einstimmig den Kopf, während Draco Dobby noch mit merkwürdigem Blick betrachtete. Der Hauself verbeugte sich noch einmal zum Abschied und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es mit euch aussieht, aber ich gehe jetzt erstmal schön ausgiebig baden.", meinte Tanja, gab Harry noch einen kleinen Kuss und erhob sich, während sie sich streckte und Richtung Badezimmer davonging.

Es wurde wiederum geklopft und Snape trat ein. Er besah sich kurz die Anwesenden, nickte allen zu und wandte sich dann an die vier.

„Ich habe mir das Buch schon einmal durchgesehen und ich denke, dass dort nützliches drin steht. Ihr könnt es euch zur Vorbereitung wenigstens mal überfliegen.", sagte er und legte das Buch zwischen Harry und Draco auf den Tisch.

„Danke.", antworteten die beiden, wobei es bei Harry verdutzter als bei Draco klang.

„Dann noch einen schönen Abend.", verabschiedete sich, noch ein kurzes Nicken in Richtung der Jugendlichen und war schon fast aus der Tür hinaus, als Draco sich noch einmal an ihn wandte.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich schon, was mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht gestimmt hat?"

„Wir sind die meisten noch einmal durchgegangen und da wir sie Ende Juli für einen Tag verschärft hatten, sind wir dem Trugschluss erlegen, dass diese auch weiterhin halten."

„Aber das ist reparabel?", fragte Harry.

„Albus und Minerva haben schon angefangen diese wieder zu aktivieren. Ach ja, ich glaube es wäre besser für euch, wenn ihr morgen ausgeruht seid.", erklärte er und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging.

„Wenn ich das schon höre.", murmelte Blaise kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich glaube, dass das nicht so schlimm wird.", meinte Hermine, worauf Draco schnaubte.

„Du weißt ja nicht, wie die uns unterrichten, mit Ausnahme von Severus.", antwortete er, was sie schulterzuckend hinnahm und irgendwas von „gewohnt" murmelte.

„Ich glaube, ich geh auch langsam Richtung Bett. Wollt ihr euch das Buch noch angucken?", fragte Hermine, worauf sich die anderen drei ansahen und den Kopf schüttelten.

„Wir könnten dich doch sowieso nicht davon abhalten, das ganze Buch bis morgen auswendig zu lernen.", witzelte Blaise, setzte aber nach einem giftigen Ausdruck in Hermines Augen noch einen entschuldigenden Blick nach. Ginny, Luna und Ron entschlossen sich ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen.

Sie verfielen einige Minuten in Schweigen, bis Seamus ausgiebig gähnte und sich, in Begleitung von Neville, ebenfalls erhob. Kurz bevor er den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte er sich noch einmal an Harry und Draco.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Rivalen von Hogwarts noch mal zusammen die Welt retten müssen.", und mit einem diebischen Grinsen verschwand auch er.

„Elementarmagie, zauberstabloses Zaubern, wie wollen die uns das beibringen?", meinte Blaise nach einigen Minuten Schweigens kopfschüttelnd, während sie ihren Zauberstab herausgenommen hatte und ihn etwas argwöhnisch musterte.

„Gute Frage.", seufzte Harry und erhob sich ebenfalls, wandte sich aber im Hinausgehen noch einmal an Draco, „Brauchst du die Dusche noch?"

„Nein, mach ruhig.", antwortete dieser verdutzt, worauf Harry ihm zunickte.

„Ich glaube wir können uns auf ein aufregendes Schuljahr gefasst machen.", murmelte Draco und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Hast Recht, aber hey, wir sind Slytherins! Wir stehen da doch drüber!", erwiderte Blaise sarkastisch.

„Du siehst das sowieso aus einer anderen Perspektive."

„Ich weiß, dass ich mir Probleme gemacht habe, in dem ich mich von Anfang an gegen die Todesser gestellt habe, aber ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass ich den richtigen Weg gewählt habe und es ist unschwer erkennbar, dass anscheinend auch andere dahinter gestiegen sein müssen.", antwortete sie, leicht anklagend.

„Es gibt aber in dem Haus immer noch zu viele Leute, die davon überzeugt sind, dass ein Beitritt zu den Todessern der richtige Weg ist. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich weiß warum ich mich gegen ihn gestellt habe."

„Und genau jetzt befindest du dich in der Lage, in der ich mich seit dem ersten Jahr hier befinde. Die Leute in deinem Haus können dich nicht ab, weil du nicht zu den Todessern gehören willst und die aus den anderen Häusern können dich nicht leiden, weil du Slytherin bist."

„Da müssen wir halt durch.", seufzte Draco und erhob sich.

„Jedoch glaube ich, dass dieses Jahr besser wird als die davor. Gute Nacht.", erwiderte Blaise und die beiden machten sich auch in Richtung ihrer Schlafsäle.

* * *

„Ihr müsst doch wissen, wo ihr gewesen seid! Was euch alles hätte passieren können!", schluchzte Molly, während ihr Mann sie beruhigend in den Arm nahm. 

Sirius, Julia und Severus wurden beauftragt die Geschehnisse an den Orden weiterzuleiten, da Albus und Minerva noch mit der Sicherheit von Hogwarts beschäftigt waren. So saßen sie also im Versammlungsraum die drei am Kopfende des ovalen Tisches. Julia in der Mitte und Severus und Sirius neben ihr und wurden mit Fragen gelöchert.

„Aber ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie es in Hogwarts aussah, als wir da aufgetaucht sind, oder? Alles ramponiert und von euch und Voldemort keine Spur. Wir sind fast wahnsinnig geworden!", fuhr Remus fort.

„Das ist ja verständlich, aber wir haben euch doch schon erzählt, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wo und wie wir dort gelandet sind. Ich denke, dass es das Wichtigste ist, dass alle wohlbehalten wiedergekommen sind.", erklärte Julia in einem leicht entnervten Ton, der sich anhörte, als würde sie es einer Kindergartengruppe erklären.

„Mit Ausnahme von Hagrid.", fügte Snape hinzu.

„Wir haben mit Poppy gesprochen. Sie weiß nicht wer der Mann war, aber es sind alle Verletzungen geheilt, soweit sie es beurteilen konnte. Sie sagte, dass er sich momentan noch ausruht und sie ihn morgen noch einmal ausführlich untersuchen will.", erwiderte Susan.

„Ich denke, dass meine Person nun nicht mehr benötigt wird.", meinte Julia und erhob sich.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin?", fragte Bill verwundert.

„Die letzte Nacht in meiner Wohnung genießen und noch ein paar Sachen einpacken.", entgegnete sie, winkte allen noch einmal zum Abschied und verschwand.

„Wo sind eigentlich die Zwillinge und Charlie?", fragte Sirius, als er in die Runde sah.

„In der Winkelgasse um ihren Laden wieder aufzubauen.", antwortete Susan.

„Die beiden tun mir aber auch leid. Da müssen sie ihn kurz nach der Eröffnung wegen einer Renovierung schließen und kurz bevor sie damit fertig sind, müssen sie nahezu alles wieder aufbauen.", ergänzte Arthur kopfschüttelnd.

„Und dabei hat alles so viel versprechend angefangen.", seufzte nun auch Bill.

„Wäre es möglich, wenn ich morgen nach Hogwarts kommen könnte?", wandte sich Molly an Snape.

„Warum sollte das ein Problem darstellen?", fragte er verwirrt zurück.

„Ich will bloß sicher gehen, dass es meinen beiden Jüngsten wirklich gut geht.", antwortete sie schnell.

„Albus wollte morgen Vormittag sowieso noch einmal herkommen, dann fragst du ihn am besten selbst.", erwiderte er, worauf sie dankbar nickte.

„Aber sonst war nichts weiter los, als wir weg waren, oder?", fragte Sirius.

„Nicht wirklich.", antwortete Kingsley langsam, jedoch fiel ihm dann noch etwas ein, „Doch warte mal, heute Nachmittag hatte ich jemandem am Kamin im Ministerium, der unbedingt mit dir sprechen wollte. Aber mir fällt der Name nicht mehr ein.", er überlegte noch kurz und zuckte dann jedoch entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Weißt du wenigstens, wo er herkommt oder was er von Beruf ist? Irgendwie muss sich der doch vorgestellt haben."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du nicht zu sprechen bist, er wollte mir allerdings auch nicht sagen, was er genau von dir wollte. Na ja, und dann bin ich auch gleich wieder los, immerhin mussten wir euch ja noch suchen.", erwiderte Kingsley.

„Wenn es wirklich so dringend war, probiert er es noch mal.", meinte Sirius daraufhin, während er stirnrunzelnd über die Möglichkeiten nachdachte.

„Müsste jemand aus dem Ministerium sein.", warf Tonks ein, fuhr aber fort, „Nicht jeder kann sich einfach per Kamin in die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung hereinhängen. Da müsste es schon jemand sein, der besondere Befugnisse hat."

„Aber wenn er aus dem englischen Ministerium ist, dann hätte er auch einfach dorthin gehen können.", gab Arthur zu Bedenken.

„Meiner Meinung nach gibt es in anderen Ländern auch noch andere Ministerien.", murmelte Tonks daraufhin.

„Euch ist aber klar, dass wenn Kingsley nicht weiß, woher er kommt und wie er heißt, euch das Herumrätseln nicht weiterbringt, oder?", fragte Sirius dazwischen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass diese Versammlung noch viel bringt.", meinte Snape plötzlich und erhob sich, worauf ihn die anderen erst komisch ansahen, dann jedoch einsahen, dass er Recht hatte. Er verabschiedete sich dann auch und verließ den Raum.

„Heute gehen sie auch alle, wie sie wollen, oder?", murrte Moody, als sie Rufe von draußen hörten, diese dann jedoch ziemlich schnell wieder verstummten und die Tür des Versammlungsraumes aufgestoßen wurde. Charlie und die Zwillinge kamen in den Raum herein und sahen sich erst etwas orientierungslos um, bis sie Sirius am Tisch sehen sahen.

„Verdammter Mist, wo zum Teufel wart ihr?", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor, während sie sich auf die Stühle von Julia und Snape setzten und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Sirius hingegen seufzte und wies mit einer Handbewegung auf die anderen, da er keine Lust mehr hatte, ihnen das noch einmal zu erklären.

* * *

„_Ich habe sie untersucht, wie Ihr es gewünscht habt, Meister. Es liegen keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen vor.", berichtete Bellatrix, während sie sich tief vor ihrem Meister verbeugte._

„_Wisst Ihr schon, wie das geschehen konnte, My Lord?", fragte Malfoy vorsichtig._

„_Ich habe eine Theorie, Lucius, jedoch habe ich nicht erwartet, dass diese Kraft so enorm hervortreten kann."_

„_Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Meister, aber welche Kraft?", warf Bella ein._

„_Wie kann dieser Bastard es wagen, sich hier einzumischen!", schrie Voldemort hasserfüllt, wobei seine Untergebenen zusammenzuckten. Niemand wagte daran zu denken Voldemort in dieser Situation anzusprechen und für diesen eine Zielscheibe darzustellen. So verharrten sie und warteten auf eine Erklärung._

_Voldemort hingegen hatte sich erhoben und ging durch den Raum, was seine Anhänger unter ihren Kapuzen aufmerksam verfolgten. Er blieb vor Crabbe stehen und packte ihn am Kragen._

„_Sag du es mir! Wer gibt ihm das Recht?", seine Stimme triefte vor Verachtung und Hass._

„_I-Ich wei-weiß nicht, My Lord.", stotterte Crabbe angsterfüllt._

„_Wie solltest du auch.", erwiderte Voldemort darauf spottend, fuhr herum und ließ mit einer Handbewegung einen Fackelständer gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand krachen, während die am Boden kniende Menge erneut zusammenzuckte._

_Voldemort besah sich jeden von ihnen und ging dann wieder zu seinem angestammten Platz und ließ sich schwungvoll auf diesem nieder, nahm seinen Kelch und drehte ihn gedankenverloren in seiner Hand._

„_Wer hätte erwartet, dass er uns auch nach seinem Tod noch Schwierigkeiten machen könnte. Nun, dann müssen wir umdenken.", murmelte er und sah dann wieder in die Runde._

„_Goyle, was müssen wir deiner Meinung nach an dem Plan ändern?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht, Meister.", gab er verdutzt von sich._

„_Bin ich hier nur von Idioten umgeben?", rief er erzürnt, warf seinen Kelch an die Wand und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu Malfoy._

„_Ich denke, dass wir in nächster Zeit keinen direkten Angriff auf Hogwarts riskieren können?", gab dieser von sich._

„_War das eine Antwort oder eine Frage?", fragte Voldemort bedrohlich nach._

„_Eine Antwort, My Lord.", erwiderte dieser unverzüglich ergeben._

„_Also soll ich noch warten bis der Sohn von diesem Bastard seine volle Kraft aufbauen kann?", Voldemort hatte nicht erwartet, dass dem eine Antwort folgte, also fuhr er fort, „Avery, wie ich gehört habe, hast du ein Studium für die Alte Magie absolviert. Was würdest du tun?"_

„_Ähm, nun, My Lord, die Sicherheit von Hogwarts ist ein Punkt, an dem wir nicht mit Leichtfältigkeit herangehen können. Jedoch, dürfte ein Jugendlicher wie Potter nichts gegen ihre Macht vorzuweisen haben."_

„_Glaubst du etwa, dass ich das noch nicht wusste?", schrie er Avery an, der am Boden kauernd, eine Entschuldigung murmelte._

„_Verdammt, habt ihr das noch nicht kapiert?", schrie er weiter, „Jeder Tag an dem Dumbledore Zeit hat, dieses Balg zu unterrichten, wird er gefährlicher für uns! Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass sie nur deswegen einfach verschwunden sind!"_

„_Verzeiht, Meister, doch ich weiß nicht wovon ihr sprecht.", setzte Bella leise hinzu._

„_Lucius!", der Angesprochene wäre am liebsten sofort verschwunden, „Erkläre mir, warum ich diesen Bastard und sein Balg aus dem Weg haben wollte!"_

„_Also, wenn ihr von James Potter und seinem Sohn spre-"_

„_Natürlich, von wem denn sonst!", brüllte Lucius seinen Untergebenen an, während er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und den Crucatius-Fluch sprach._

* * *

In diesem Moment schreckte Harry schweißgebadet aus seinem Schlaf. Er keuchte einige Male und sah sich dann verwirrt um. Er hörte sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust pochen, während er seinen Kopf auf die Hände stützte und einige Male tief durchatmete. Von einer plötzlichen Übelkeit erfasst, sprang er auf, stolperte zur Tür Richtung Badezimmer und erbrach sich über dem Waschbecken. Mit beiden Händen am Rand des Beckens abgestützt, schüttelte er kurz seinen Kopf und sah dann in den Spiegel. Er blickte in gehetzte smaragdgrüne Augen und ein blasses Gesicht. Er hustete noch einmal und ließ sich dann schwer atmend neben dem Waschbecken auf den Boden sinken. Er hörte Geräusche aus dem Schlafraum, als die angelehnte Tür vom Badezimmer ein Stück aufgeschoben wurde und ein verwirrt dreinblickender Seamus das Bad betrat. Er sah sich das Bad prüfend an und ging dann zu Harry und sah ihn fragend an. Dieser schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und wollte sich gerade aufrichten, um das Waschbecken sauber zumachen als Seamus ihn wieder auf den Boden drückte und sich die Sache genau ansah. 

Er ging zur Tür und schloss diese sorgfältig. Dann warf er einen weiteren prüfenden Blick auf das Waschbecken und drehte ohne eine Regung in seinem Gesicht den Wasserhahn auf und verteilte das Wasser im ganzen Becken, bis es aussah, als ob nichts gewesen war. Als nächstes nahm er ein Handtuch, drehte eine lauwarme Temperatur auf und hielt das Handtuch unter den Wasserstrahl. Er wrang es noch einmal aus und gab es Harry, der das alles stirnrunzelnd verfolgt hatte. Seamus ließ sich gegenüber von ihm auf dem Boden nieder und sah sich ihn an.

„Danke.", murmelte Harry, während er sich mit dem Handtuch über das Gesicht wischte.

„Kein Problem, ist irgendwas? Wirst du krank?"

„Nein, nur geträumt.", antwortete Harry langsam, worauf Seamus verständnislos nickte.

„Hast du von, na hier du weißt schon, geträumt?"

„Meinst du Voldemort?", fragte Harry rhetorisch nach, worauf sein Gegenüber mit einem kleinen Zucken nickte und Harry fort fuhr, „Dann sag das doch. Er plant wieder irgendwas. Und er weiß Bescheid."

„Von was? Ach so! Ähm, ja ich würde jetzt sagen, dass du damit zu Dumbledore gehen solltest, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, ob der jetzt schon pennt, also ich meine du könntest da jetzt natürlich sofort auftauchen, aber-"

„Ja, ist schon klar. Wir sehen ihn ja morgen. Dann kann ich mit ihm reden.", ächzte Harry und richtete sich auf und warf das Handtuch ins Waschbecken. Als Seamus sah, wie wacklig er auf den Beinen war, trat er neben ihn, um ihn auffangen zu können, sollte er wirklich das Gleichgewicht verlieren.

„Willst du nicht lieber doch mal bei Pomfrey vorbei?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein, geht schon. Ich probier einfach noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.", winkte Harry ab und wurde von Seamus zurück in sein Bett gebracht. Er lehnte sich gegen die Rückwand vom Bett und sah Seamus noch einmal an.

„Du musst mich jetzt nicht zudecken und die ganze Nacht an meinem Bett verbringen.", er probierte zu lächeln, scheiterte aber. Seamus sah ihn noch einmal skeptisch an, während er rückwärts, Harry im Auge behaltend, zu seinem Bett ging. Kurz vorher stolperte er noch über seine Schuhe. Sie wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht und legten sich wieder hin. Harry wartete einige Minuten, bis er gleichmäßiges Atmen von seinem Klassenkameraden vernehmen konnte und drehte sich dann zur Seite und sah auf den Nachttisch. Er ließ sich den Traum noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Er merkte, wie sich einige Details wieder aus seinem Kopf zu stehlen versuchten, weswegen er kurzerhand zu seinem Nachttisch griff, eine Feder, Pergament und ein kleines Tintenfass hervorholte und nach kurzem Überlegen alles, was ihm zu dem Traum einfiel, aufschrieb.

Nachdem er fertig war, besah er sich noch einmal das Pergament, legte dann alles wieder in die Schublade des Nachtschranks und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Mit dem Gedanken an seine Eltern und den eben überstandenen Tag, fiel er in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

So, hier ist Schluss für heute! Ich hoffe ich konnte einige Missverständnisse aufklären und ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse!

_**Einen herzlichen Dank an:**_

**YanisTamiem **(Ich fasse das jetzt mal als Kompliment auf! ‚grins'),**Tamy** (Zum Schulanfang gibt es mal ein kleines Kapitel für dich! Ich hoffe du musstest nicht zu hart schuften! Hdl, ‚Knuddel'), **Barkeeper **(siehe oben, danke auch an dich!), **hooly** (Danke, danke, danke! ‚Fühl dich geknuddelt!), **sunnymaus **(Danke! Ja, bei der Abteilung hab ich mich verlesen und bei Sinistra war ich mir absolut nicht sicher! Ich und sarkastisch? Wie kommst du darauf? ‚zwinker'),** fitsch** (Danke! Und ein Review lohnt sich! Ich hoffe ich konnte oben alles klären), **Tiberitus** (Danke! Auch ein ‚siehe oben' für dich! Ich hoffe, dass du den weiteren Verlauf nicht als unglaubwürdig empfindest!), **banduan** (Danke, danke, danke! Du kannst Konni ausrichten, dass ein Review seinerseits mal ganz lieb wäre ...'zwinker' Du schreibst doch auch bald weiter, oder?), **Meta** (Danke! Nein den Herrn kenn ich nicht. ‚grübel' Noch mal danke!) und **VaterVonMelkor** (Danke, danke, danke! Ich auch nicht wirklich, dann schenk ich dir Kekse!)

_Boah, 11 Reviews für ein Kapitel, ich bin geschafft! Danke, ihr seid absolut spitze! (Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass ihr bei der Schnapszahl stehen bleibt und ich einen ausgeben muss ...'grins')_

_Und nicht vergessen: Immer schon Reviewn!_

_Und noch was: **Bin vom 6.9. – 10.9. nicht anwesend!** Danach geht es aber fix weiter!_

_Schöne Woche noch!_

_Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


	19. Neue Gesichter und die Macht der Element...

_Kapitel 19_

Er drehte sich noch einmal um und drückte das Kopfkissen auf seinen Kopf, jedoch wollte das andauernde Poltern nicht aufhören. Mit einem missmutigen Stöhnen, legte er sein Kopfkissen beiseite, stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Ellbogen und blinzelte der Sonne entgegen. Er schüttelte noch einmal kurz den Kopf bis er begriff, dass Blaise, Tanja und Ginny gerade dabei waren, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie aus ihren Betten kamen. Als Tanja gesehen hatte, dass er wach war, lächelte sie ihn an, setzte sich auf sein Bett, flüsterte ein liebevolles guten Morgen und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.

„So will ich auch mal geweckt werden!", stöhnte Seamus, als er in eine sitzende Position brachte und sich am Kopf kratzte.

„Frag doch mal Ginny.", lachte Tanja, als Harry sich hingesetzt hatte und sie von hinten umarmte. Ginny drehte sich mit einem bösen Blick zu Tanja um und warf ihr das Kissen an den Kopf, was sie gerade unter lautstarken Protesten von Ron unter seinem Kopf hervor gerissen hatte.

„So, jetzt aber raus aus den Betten!", rief Ginny, während sie zum Fenster ging und es öffnete.

„Ihr könnt uns doch nicht mitten in der Nacht aus den Betten schmeißen. Verdammt!", meckerte Ron.

„Mitten in der Nacht? Habt ihr schon mal auf die Uhr geguckt? Es ist kurz nach halb zwei!", erwiderte Blaise.

„Wie spät?", fragte Draco und richtete sich sofort kerzengerade auf.

„Jetzt sind sie wach. Ihr habt eine Viertelstunde, dann gehen wir runter!", und mit diesen Worten verließen die drei Mädels den Schlafraum, jedoch nicht ohne die Tür lautstark ins Schloss fallen zu lassen, was selbst Ron aufweckte.

Unmotiviert zogen sie sich an und gingen ins Bad um sich noch etwas frisch zu machen. Harry steckte vorsorglich noch das Pergament von seinem Traum in seine Umhangtasche. Mit einem letzten Gähnen von Ron begaben sie sich zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie schon von putzmunteren jungen Damen empfangen wurden und den Weg zur großen Halle einschlugen.

„Stand in dem Buch etwas Wichtiges?", fragte Harry Hermine.

„Ich habe es nur kurz überflogen. Jedenfalls steht da, dass das gestern mit Blaise nichts Ungewöhnliches ist. Es steht für die Verbundenheit der Erben zueinander. Des Weiteren sollen die vier, also wir, eine außerordentliches Talent für Okklumentik und Legilimentik haben, könnte uns von Nutzen sein. Wie gesagt, ich hab es nur überflogen, irgendwie war ich gestern zu müde für weitere großen Leseaktionen."

Sie waren währenddessen bei der Halle angekommen und setzten sich mit ihnen entgegen kommenden fröhlichen guten Morgen Grüßen an den Tisch.

„Ach, Professor, ich denke, dass Sie sich das mal ansehen sollten.", wandte sich Harry an den Direktor und überreichte ihm das Pergament, worauf McGonagall und Snape, nach einem Nicken von Dumbledore, über seine Schulter mitlasen.

„Interessant.", murmelte Dumbledore, während er Harry anerkennend zunickte und das Stück Papier in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ, „Ich werde mich dann umgehend damit befassen."

„Aber Sie denken nicht, dass er auch von Draco, Blaise und Hermine Bescheid weiß, oder?", fragte Harry nach.

„Das ist unwahrscheinlich.", begann Snape, „Da als allererstes er die Erben in den anderen drei Häusern vermuten wird und außerdem denke ich, dass er unterschätzt, dass Miss Granger Muggelgeborene ist. Jedoch dürfen wir auch ihn nicht unterschätzen.", antwortete er, während Harry nickte.

„Guten Morgen allerseits!", trällerte Julia, als sie die Halle betrat und sich schwungvoll an den Tisch setzte.

„Sie sehen so aus, als ob Sie schon ziemlich früh aufgestanden sind, Professor.", stellte Tanja grinsend fest.

„Oh, mach dich im nächsten Schuljahr auf was gefasst, meine Gute! Der Lehrplan steht!", erwiderte Julia mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Ich nehme an, dass du ihn auf meinem Schreibtisch platziert hast?", hinterfragte Dumbledore.

„Genau, doch ich glaube, dass Sie da nicht mehr viele Einwände haben werden, ich habe mich nach ihren Standpunkten gerichtet."

„Ich hoffe, ihr seid ausgeschlafen?", wandte sich McGonagall lächelnd an die vier Erben, was Harry und Draco nur grummelnd erwiderten.

„Meine größte Sorge im Moment ist eher, dass wir die beiden auch in Hogsmeade finden.", murmelte Snape.

„Sie stehen pünktlich um drei am Bahnhof.", merkte Sirius an, der eben die Halle betreten hatte und sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Wo kommst du denn her?", wunderte sich McGonagall.

„Er war so nett und hat mir geholfen, die Kisten in meiner Wohnung hier zu verstauen, während ich den Lehrplan in das Büro des Direktors bringe.", erklärte Julia.

„Und woher weißt du das schon wieder?", fragte McGonagall weiter.

„Kingsley hat mir doch gestern erzählt, dass mich jemand im Ministerium sprechen wollte. Phillip Matthews war derjenige. Und da ich heute Vormittag zur Frühschicht antreten musste, hab ich ihn vor zwei Stunden noch erwischt."

„Dürfte ich dich fragen, ob du dich dazu bereit erklären würdest, die beiden abzuholen? Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen.", wandte sich Dumbledore an ihn, worauf Sirius nickte und Dumbledore die Halle verließ.

„Ich komm mit! Mal gucken, was in letzter Zeit im Ministerium los war.", fügte Julia hinzu, während sie nach der Kaffeekanne griff.

„Wollte er dich nur sprechen, um dir zu sagen, dass sie am Bahnhof warten?", hinterfragte McGonagall skeptisch.

„Nicht nur.", antwortete er ausweichend entschuldigendem Blick.

„Ich hasse es, wenn mein Pate Geheimnisse vor mir hat, aber am Allerwenigsten kann ich es leiden, wenn das noch nicht mal andere Ordensmitglieder wissen!", grummelte Harry.

„Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn es andere Ordensmitglieder nicht wissen?", wunderte sich Seamus, während er sich ein Brötchen schmierte.

„Weil ich dann genau weiß, dass es noch eine Weile dauert, bis ich es erfahre.", murmelte Harry in seine Tasse.

„Denkst du denn, dass du damit irgendetwas zu tun hast?", hinterfragte Sirius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, worauf Harry selbstsicher nickte.

„Jetzt macht ihr mich aber auch neugierig.", warf Tanja ein und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Großcousin. Dieser verdrehte jedoch nur die Augen und widmete sich wieder seiner Kaffeetasse.

Das ‚Frühstück' verlief weitestgehend unspektakulär. Sirius erzählte McGonagall nur noch, was sie gestern bei der Versammlung verpasst hatte. Julia warf noch kurz einen Blick auf die Uhr und tippte Sirius dann auf die Schulter, worauf er sie erst fragend ansah und sie sich dann auf den Weg machten.

Hermine hatte alles aufmerksam verfolgt und rutschte nun nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum, während Blaise begonnen hatte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch zu trommeln, Draco schweigend, den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet, am Tisch saß und Harry, der sich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, als er den Teelöffel in seiner Hand drehte. Die anderen Jugendlichen warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu, gingen jedoch nicht näher darauf ein.

* * *

„Warum hat Dumbledore eigentlich dich gefragt, ob du mitkommst?" 

„Ich kenne die beiden doch. Ihn von Hogwarts und Roxanne als sie noch kleiner war, ihre Eltern waren auch im Orden.", erklärte er ihr, während sie sich vom Schlossportal entfernten.

„Ist er nicht um einiges älter als du?", fragte Julia stirnrunzelnd weiter.

„Ja, er war vier Jahre über mir, aber auch in Gryffindor.", sie nickte daraufhin.

Sie gingen an den _‚Drei Besen'_ und an _‚Zonkos'_ vorbei, als sie den Bahnhof schon sehen konnten. Julia sah sich noch im Dorf um, während Sirius ihr zu einzelnen Orten einige Erklärungen gab.

„Dann kann das ja gar nicht so langweilig werden.", seufzte sie.

„Hast du je daran geglaubt, dass es langweilig wird ein ganzes Jahr eine Horde Jugendlicher um dich herum zu haben?", lächelte er zurück.

„Na ja, wo ihr zur Schule gegangen seid, hätte ich auch nicht Lehrer werden wollen. Ich hab ab deinem fünften Jahr die Briefe mit den Benachrichtigungen über Regelverstöße gar nicht mehr gezählt."

„Du schaffst das schon.", lächelte er.

„Ja, natürlich! Als allererstes werde ich wohl darauf aufpassen müssen, dass die mir nicht über den Kopf wachsen!"

„Dann würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag vor der ersten Klasse, die Sie unterrichten erst einmal ein paar klare und eindeutige Ansagen zu machen, dann spricht sich in der Schule schon herum, dass Sie Autorität ausstrahlen.", schaltete sich eine Frauenstimme in das Gespräch ein, worauf sich die beiden erst einmal verwundert umsahen und eine junge, etwas kleinere Frau, Ende zwanzig, mit brünettem, lockerem Dutt, Muggelkleidung und einer größeren Umhängetasche entdeckten, die sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Roxanne Peters, freut mich.", fuhr sie fort und reichte beiden die Hand.

„Ach, stimmt ja, Sie unterrichten ja auch noch nicht sehr lange.", erinnerte sich Julia und ließ sich den Tipp von ihr noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

„Jules, mach das bloß nicht! Danach traut sich keiner von den Kleinen mehr auch nur einen Ton zu sagen!", empörte sich ein Jugendlicher, der mit einem anderen Herrn, Anfang vierzig, auf die drei zukam.

„Jack? Was willst du denn hier?", wunderte sie sich, währenddessen Sirius den 19-jährigen mit einem Stirnrunzeln musterte.

„Heimische Luft schnuppern.", grinste er und reichte Sirius die Hand, der während der Begrüßung eine Augenbraue fragend hob, worauf Jack ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick schenkte und leicht, mit etwas Unbehagen, nickte. Dann jedoch lächelten sich die beiden an. Der ältere Herr war auch zu ihnen getreten und begrüßte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Ich denke, dass wir niemandem etwas Gutes tun, wenn wir hier herumstehen. Also, wollen wir?", fragte Julia, worauf sie einstimmiges Nicken bekam.

„Ist viel im Ministerium los?", wandte sich Julia an Phillip, während sie wieder zum Schloss zurückgingen.

„Eine Menge.", seufzte er, „Wie es aussieht, genügen keinem die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Wenn man dann noch bedenkt, dass wir den ganzen Tag damit zutun haben politische Gebäude gegen die Todesser zu sichern, ist schon ganz schön viel los."

„Und wie hast du die dann davon überzeugt, dass du jetzt hier stehst und nicht in den USA bist?", fragte Sirius zweifelnd.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich eine wichtige Angelegenheit für Dumbledore und den Orden zu erledigen habe, was ja noch nicht einmal gelogen ist."

„Apropos Dumbledore, er ist bestimmt auf Hogwarts, oder?", schaltete sich Roxanne ein, worauf sie ein Nicken von den beiden Blacks bekam.

„Gut, ich würde nämlich noch einmal gerne mit ihm sprechen wollen.", murmelte sie.

„Lange nicht gesehen und doch wieder erkannt.", seufzte Phillip, als sie vor den Toren von Hogwarts standen.

„Wo müssen wir jetzt eigentlich hin? Zu Dumbledores Büro?"

„Eigentlich müssten sie noch in der großen Halle sitzen.", erwiderte Julia.

„Warum noch? Sitzen sie jetzt seid morgens da drin?", wunderte sich Roxanne.

„Sie sind erst vor knapp einer Stunde aus dem Bett gefallen.", lächelte Julia.

„Verständlich.", murmelte Phillip und betrat mit dem Rest die große Halle von Hogwarts.

„Aber Dumbledore ist jetzt nicht in der Nähe, oder?", fragte Jack skeptisch nach.

„Hat der dir was getan?", wunderte sich Julia, worauf er nur den Kopf schüttelte und unverständliches Zeug murmelte.

Jack sah sich in der Halle um, sah Tanja am Tisch sitzen, wie sie mit Ginny gerade probierte, die vier zu einem Gespräch zu bewegen, und lächelte, bis er sich räusperte und etwas näher an den Tisch herantrat.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Miss Lestrange."

Die Angesprochene drehte sich verwirrt um und sah ihn dann verdutzt an, ehe sie aufsprang und ihn umarmte.

„Schön dich zu sehen! Ich hab mir ja schon gedacht, dass du kommen würdest, aber so richtig daran geglaubt habe ich nicht! Übrigens ist es hier schon nachmittags! Oh, hallo Phillip, Professor Peters.", setzte sie noch schnell nach, während sie den anderen Erwachsenen die Hände schüttelte.

Die anderen Jugendlichen hatten sich auch erhoben und waren zu den Neuankömmlingen getreten. Während Sirius und Julia damit beschäftigt waren, die Jugendlichen vorzustellen, hatte Ginny, nachdem sie der Professorin die Hand geschüttelt hatte, angefangen verdutzt von Harry zu Jack und wieder zurück zu sehen, da Jack zwar einige Zentimeter größer war und andere Augen hatte, aber sie sich ansonsten ziemlich glichen.

„Tay, du hast ja gesagt, dass die beiden sich ein bisschen ähnlich sehen, aber so!", flüsterte Ginny.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, seid ihr schon da!", begrüßte Dumbledore die Anwesenden freundlich, als er in die Halle trat. Er begrüßte alle freundlich und wandte sich dann als letztes Jack zu.

„Mr Matthews, wir haben uns ja auch schon eine Weile nicht gesehen.", der Angesprochene zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und trat mit einem Augenrollen einige Schritte von Dumbledore weg, als sich dieser seinem ehemaligen Schüler widmete.

„Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit Sie beide informiert sind, Phillip, Professor, ich denke wir halten erst einmal eine kurze Vorab-Absprache in meinem Büro?", Dumbledore erhielt einstimmiges Nicken, worauf sich Roxanne, Phillip, Julia und Severus, und nach einer Aufforderung auch McGonagall und Sirius in Dumbledores Büro begaben. Die anderen setzten sich wieder an den Tisch, worauf sich Tanja gleich an Jack wandte.

„Wie läuft es mit der Ausbildung? Und könntest du mir erklären, warum du Dumbledore nicht abkannst?"

„Ganz gut, ich mache jetzt noch, nach meinen Semesterferien, mein halbes Jahr Praxis zu Ende und dann kommen die Prüfungen und dann bin ich fertig. Und zu dem anderen, muss ich was sagen oder weißt du auch so, was jetzt kommen würde?"

„Kein Kommentar.", antwortete sie genervt, „Kann es sein, dass fast alles, was ich dich frage, irgendwie auf keine inforeiche Antwort stößt?"

„Du hast halt die merkwürdige Fähigkeit das Thema immer wieder zu schneiden.", lächelte er.

„Was hat Dumbledore denn damit zu tun?", wunderte sie sich, was er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung abtat und sich an die anderen wandte.

„Wie läuft es bei euch so?", worauf die anderen sich erst darüber wunderten, dass er sie so direkt ansprach, sich dann jedoch untereinander ansahen, bis Ginny das Schwiegen brach.

„Wie soll es laufen, wenn man den aufregendsten Tag seines Lebens hinter sich hat und jetzt nur darauf wartet, dass die vier mit der Ausbildung beginnen können, um-", weiter kam sie nicht, da Seamus sie unterbrach, in dem er ihr gegen das Schienbein trat und sie mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick ansah, was Jack nur lächelnd und leicht kopfschüttelnd beobachtete.

„Ich weiß Bescheid. Du musst ihr also keine blauen Flecken verpassen, damit sie sich nicht verquatscht."

„Irgendwie bist du ziemlich merkwürdig.", stellte Hermine fest, fuhr nach einem verdutzten Blick von ihm aber fort, „Na ja, nehmen wir als erstes mal Harry. Jeder andere wäre ausgeflippt, wenn er ihn gesehen hätte und dann noch die Sache, dass du Bescheid weißt. Mal von der Reaktion auf Dumbledore abgesehen.", wobei Harry die Augen verdrehte, als sein Name genannt wurde.

„Ich kann auch auf den Knien vor ihm herumkriechen und um ein Autogramm betteln, wenn es euch lieber ist.", grinste er, was Harry energisches Kopfschütteln abgewann.

„Na gut, kann aber auch sein, dass du es nicht so dramatisch siehst, weil du kein Engländer bist.", warf Luna ein.

„Meine Eltern waren Engländer, ich wurde hier geboren und habe bis zu meinem 4. Lebensjahr hier gelebt, so ist es ja nun nicht."

„Und dann bist du in die USA zu deinem Onkel gezogen und bist in Durmstrang zur Schule gegangen?", fragte Ginny weiter, was er bejahte.

„Und dann ist er ins Ministerium in die Juristenabteilung gegangen.", führte Tanja weiter, grinste Ginny aber noch diebisch an, worauf sie ihr kaum merklich die Zunge herausstreckte.

„Warum seid ihr eigentlich nicht hier geblieben? Immerhin war dein Onkel doch mal auf Hogwarts, so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, und dann hättest du doch auch hier zur Schule gehen können.", merkte Hermine an. Er seufzte und fing dann an zu sprechen.

„Er hat es hier bloß nicht mehr ausgehalten. Seine Eltern wurden von Voldemort umgebracht, dann fiel meine Mutter kurz nach meiner Geburt ebenfalls den Todessern zum Opfer, ich habe dann bei meinem Vater gelebt, und jetzt, was für eine Überraschung, er ist auch im Kampf gegen diesen hirnverbrannten Muggelhasser getötet worden.", die Anwesenden verdauten erst einmal die Nachricht, bis Draco dann nach einigen Momenten wieder ansetzte.

„Matthews kommt mir eigentlich nicht sehr bekannt vor, waren die beiden sehr am Krieg beteiligt?", fragte Draco, während er noch kurz überlegte.

„Ihr könnt stolz auf euch sein, ihr habt jetzt schon mehr über seine Familie in einer Viertelstunde herausgefunden, als ich in zwei Jahren.", flüsterte Tanja grinsend.

„Ja, ist doch gut. So interessant bin ich auch wieder nicht.", murmelte er, bevor er kurz gähnte und sich am Kaffee zu schaffen machte.

„Also?", hakte Draco nach.

„Verdammt, was interessiert euch das eigentlich? Hättet ihr eventuell die Freundlichkeit dieses Thema auszulassen?", seine Stimme hatte einen leicht genervten Klang angenommen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber kann es sein, das du ein ziemlich angespanntes Verhältnis zu deiner Familie hast?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach, worauf abermals ein langes Seufzen folgte, er einige Momente seine Worte wählte und dann anfing zu sprechen.

„Ihr lasst mich ja doch nicht in Ruhe. An meine Mutter kann ich mich so gut wie gar nicht mehr erinnern, ich kenne sie halt größtenteils nur von Fotos und Erzählungen und irgendwie sind da noch ein paar kleine Erinnerungen. Bei meinem Vater habe ich länger gelebt und soweit ich weiß, waren das echt schöne Jahre, den Krieg halt immer noch im Hinterkopf, aber nicht so direkt erlebt. Und na ja, das mit Phil ist halt so eine Sache. Ich hab nahezu mein ganzes Leben bei ihm verbracht, aber irgendwie war da nie die Bindung, die da eigentlich hätte sein sollen.", er atmete kurz tief durch, „Wir kommen gut miteinander aus, aber ich konnte ihn nie irgendwie als den Menschen ansehen, der mich erziehen soll, bzw. erzogen hat."

Es herrschte wieder eine Weile Schweigen, in der jeder seinen eigenen Erinnerungen nachhing. Sie wurden in ihren Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als die Erwachsenen wieder zu ihnen kamen.

„Bleibst du jetzt eigentlich länger hier?", wandte sich die junge Lehrerin für Verteidigung an Jack.

„Davon wusste ich ja noch gar nichts.", erwiderte er perplex.

„Ich meine ja bloß, hätte ja sein können. Ich hab ja gestern Abend noch mit Tom gesprochen und ich glaube, dass er sich auch freuen würde dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Wieso, kommt er her?", sie nickte als Antwort, „Ähm, dann bin ich nicht da!"

„Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?", seufzte sie grinsend.

„Nichts. Ich hab ihm nur den _Tagespropheten_ abgenommen, weil wir den für unsere Sammlung brauchten.", sie erwiderte seine Antwort mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Jules, ich bitte dich! Ich denke du warst dabei! Und wie du eventuell noch weißt, ist McKenzie doch eigentlich auch in den USA angestellt.", entgegnete er vorwurfsvoll.

„Stimmt, ihr habt ja so eine merkwürdige Wand, wo ihr die spektakulärsten Fälle aufhängt. Aber das war ganz schön fies von euch.", sie hatten alle der kleinen Unterhaltung aufmerksam zugehört, bis sich Dumbledore räusperte und seine Stimme erhob.

„Wir haben uns eben schon einige Gedanken gemacht und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es nichts bringt, wenn ihr gleichzeitig von allen vieren unterrichtet werdet. Deswegen haben wir beschlossen euch mit dem jeweiligen Ausbilder eine gewisse Zeit allein zu lassen, wobei ihr euch kennen lernen sollt und erstmal Grundlegendes erfahren sollt.", wie gerufen erhob sich Roxanne und bedeutete den Jugendlichen ihr nach draußen zu folgen, während sie kurz noch in ihre Tasche sah. Als sie das Schlossportal hinter sich gelassen hatten, sah sie sich erst kurz um und setzte sich dann ungeniert im Schneidersitz an das Ufer des Sees und bedeutete den vieren sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Sie besah sich ihre zukünftigen Schüler und holte einmal tief Luft.

„Wie wurden Sie beide eigentlich benachrichtigt?", stellte Hermine die Frage, die ihr anscheinend schon seit mehreren Stunden auf der Seele brannte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du wissen willst, was für ein verrückter Traum das war.", erwiderte Roxanne kopfschüttelnd, während sie leicht lächelte und sich eine Strähne ihrer Haare wieder hinter ihre Ohren strich. Sie holte erneut Luft und begann zu sprechen.

„Also, wir könnten jetzt noch Stunden hier sitzen und darüber diskutieren, was für ein verrückter Tag das war und so weiter. Ich denke ich fange erst mal mit den Tatsachen an, die mir für meinen Bereich wichtig sind. Irgendwelche Einwände?", Roxanne sah fragend durch die Runde und fuhr dann fort, „Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern ihr schon etwas über Elementarmagie wisst, jedoch kann ich es euch leider nicht abnehmen, dass ihr euch da noch einiges an Hintergrundwissen aneignen müsst, da ich eher auf den praktischen Teil aufbaue. Für den theoretischen gebe ich euch Material, es ist ja nun nicht so, dass ich euch da blindlings irgendwelche Wälzer durcharbeiten lasse, die doch nichts aussagen. Als nächstes muss ich darauf vertrauen können, dass ihr meine Anweisungen, so absurd sie euch auch erscheinen mögen, befolgt. Bis hierhin alles klar?", sie bekam einstimmiges Nicken, was ihr einen zufriedenen Blick entlockte,

„Dann, es hat seinen Grund, warum wir jetzt hier draußen sitzen. Ich, für meinen Teil, bin davon überzeugt, dass man Elementarfähigkeiten nur dann ausbilden kann, wenn man unmittelbar am Ort des Geschehens ist. Allen ist klar, dass ich jetzt nicht mitten im Stoff anfange und irgendwelche atemberaubenden Kunststücke von euch verlange. Das erste was ich von euch will ist, dass ihr euch mit eurer Umwelt und eurem Element vertraut macht. Ihr könnt ein Element nicht für euch arbeiten lassen wollen, wenn ihr nicht wisst, wie es sich verhält. Ihr müsst es, sozusagen, verstehen lernen. Ihr müsst wissen unter welchen Umständen und Bedingungen es euch eine Hilfe ist, wie es euch schützen kann, und auch, wie es eine wirksame Waffe werden kann. Das heißt, dass das erste, was ihr tut, so absurd wie es auch klingt, wird sein, zu beobachten und zu verinnerlichen. Der Anfang ist immer schwer. Ich hatte Schüler, die es erst nach fünf Jahren beherrscht haben und nun überglücklich sind, dass sie es können.

Doch glaubt mir, sobald ihr das erste Mal vor einem See sitzt und das Wasser im Rhythmus der Bewegungen eurer Hand fließt oder ihr auf einer Klippe steht und der Wind euch aus der Richtung und in der Stärke, wie ihr es haben wollt, um die Nase weht oder ihr am Kamin sitzt und das Spiel der Flammen nach euren Wünschen bestaunen könnt oder ihr euch letztendlich einen Weg über einen Abgrund bahnen könnt, weil euch die Erde und deren Pflanzen zur Hilfe kommen, werdet ihr euch wünschen, diese Gabe nie wieder zu verlieren.", sie machte hier eine Pause und ließ die Worte verklingen, ehe sie die Jugendlichen anlächelte und sich dem See zuwandte und mit leichten Handbewegungen eine kleine Fontäne sich über den Wasserspiegel erheben ließ. Mit Faszination betrachteten die Schüler das Schauspiel, bis sich Roxanne wieder umwandte und sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ansah.

„Ich sehe, ihr habt mich verstanden."

„Also sind Sie Wasserelementar.", stellte Draco trocken fest, worauf sie nickte.

„Ich habe eigentlich noch eine weitere Grundregel in meinem Unterricht: Elementare sind relativ selten und normalerweise unterrichte ich nur Personen, die ihre Volljährigkeit schon erlangt haben, jedoch werdet ihr erkennen, dass alle Elementare etwas verbindet. Und aus diesem Grund, biete ich euch das ‚du' an, erstens aus dem oben genannten Grund und zweitens, sollte wirklich mal etwas passieren, hat mein Vorname weniger Silben als der Professortitel mit Nachnamen. Gibt es da Probleme eurerseits?", sie schüttelte wiederum einstimmig den Kopf.

„Gut, noch etwas Grundlegendes: So wie mir, ähm, mitgeteilt wurde, beherrscht jeder von euch ein Element. Das heißt, dass wir als allererstes euer Element bestimmen müssen. Ihr müsst jetzt nicht so argwöhnisch gucken, das ist nichts Schlimmes.", sie sah noch einmal alle vier mit prüfendem Blick an, ehe sie sich ihrer Tasche widmete und vier kleine Stoffbeutel herausnahm, die oben mit einer Schnur zugebunden waren. Sie legte die Beutel vor ihre Füße und wandte sich wieder an ihre Schüler.

„Freiwillige?", Hermine rutschte kurz wieder nervös auf ihrem Platz rum, ehe sie sich leicht meldete. Roxanne nahm dies mit einem warmen Lächeln zur Kenntnis.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass du Ravenclaw auf deinem weiteren Weg vertreten wirst?", Hermine nickte, „Ich habe mich ja nun schon etwas über die Häuser informiert und ich denke, wir probieren es mal hiermit.", sie besah sich die Beutel und nahm einen mittleren heraus. Vorsichtig öffnete sie diesen und linste kurz in das Innere.

„Dürfte ich dich bitten, dich hinzuknien und deine Hände vor dir auszustrecken? Genau so."

„Was ist da jetzt drin?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Berufsgeheimnis.", lächelte sie mit einem Zwinkern und holte noch ein kleines Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche. Sie schüttelte den kleinen Beutel leicht und in Hermines Hände fielen kleine Perlen, die im Licht der Sonne verschiedenfarbig schimmerten und leicht leuchteten. Dann zog sie den Korken aus der Flasche, wie Hermine erkennen konnte, befand sich Erde darin, und schüttete diese vorsichtig ebenfalls in ihre Hände.

„Schließ bitte deine Augen und konzentriere dich auf das, was in deinen Händen liegt. Probiere die Energie, die davon ausgeht, durch deine Hände in deinen Körper fließen zu lassen.", sie tat, wie ihr geheißen. Einige Momente passierte gar nichts. Hermine kniff ihre Augen noch etwas fester zusammen, bis sich die Erde zu regen begann. Ihre Hände fingen leicht an zu zittern. Die Perlen verbanden sich mit der Erde und bewegten sich als ob sie ein Eigenleben führen würden. Wie aus dem nichts, bildete sich in der Mitte ein kleiner grüner Punkt, der zu wachsen begann. Und im Zeitraffer entwickelten sich aus dem kleinen grünen etwas ein Blatt und eine Knospe, die sich nach mehreren Schlenkern öffnete und eine kleine weiße Blume preis gab. Mit geweiteten Augen beobachteten ihre Klassenkameraden dies und als die Pflanze zum Stillstand kam, öffnete Hermine ihre Augen wieder und sah perplex auf das, was in ihren Händen lag.

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht, du bist also eine der Vernünftigen und Bodenständigen, oder?", worauf Harry und Blaise eifrig nickten, „Du kannst dir die ja irgendwo eintopfen, als kleine Erinnerung.", sie zwinkerte Hermine kurz zu, die darauf lächelte.

„Gut, dann kommen wir nun zu den etwas Temperamentvolleren. Harry, ich denke, dass wir bei dir auf das etwas Hitzigere vertrauen können?", sie lächelte und sah Harry fragend an, der darauf nickte. Wiederum nahm sie einen Beutel, schüttete Perlen in seine Hand und nahm eine andere Flasche aus ihrer Tasche. Verdutzt beobachtete er die schwarze Asche in der Flasche.

Sie entkorkte die Flasche ebenfalls und ließ die Asche in seine Hand rieseln. Sie nickte ihm zu und er schloss daraufhin die Augen. Nach einigen Momenten begann es leicht zu knistern und die Luft roch, als würde man eine Kerze ausgeblasen haben. Die Asche in seiner Hand begann leicht zu glühen und bildete langsam kleine Flammen, die in seiner Hand stetig wuchsen, bis sie die Größe einer Faust erreicht hatten. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Hermine vor ihm, perplex auf seine Hände.

„Und jetzt möchte ich dich bitten, das wieder umzukehren. Lass die Energie schwinden."

Er nickte als Zeichen, das er verstanden hatte und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die Flammen, die langsam wieder kleiner wurden, bis nur noch die Asche zu sehen war. Roxanne gab ihm einen kleinen Beutel, in den er die Asche sorgfältig verstaute.

„Ich glaube langsam, dass ich es mit echten Naturtalenten zu tun habe."

„Mieses Wortspiel.", murmelte Draco, worauf Blaise leicht grinste.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin sehr verschieden sein sollen, oder? Dann probieren wir es mal mit der Gegengewalt.", sie drehte sich zu dem jungen Malfoy um und nahm einen weiteren Beutel, öffnete ihn und legte die Perlen in seine Hände. Wie schon davor, holte sie eine weitere Flasche aus ihrer Tasche. In dieser befanden sich kleine Kristalle, die sich nach näherem Betrachten als Eis herausstellten. Mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick auf die kleinen Kristalle in seiner Hand, senkte auch er seine Lider und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Die Kristalle verbanden sich und nach einiger Zeit befand sich Wasser in seinen Händen, welches begann in leichten Wellen gegen seine Fingerspitzen zu schlagen, wobei es immer mehr an Kraft gewann.

„Versuche es langsam wieder zu beruhigen und es zum Stillstand zu bewegen.", wies ihn Roxanne an, worauf er seine Augen langsam öffnete und sich das Wasser in seinen Bewegungen nachließ und nach einem Intensivieren seines Blickes auf das Element, es wieder gefror. Dieses Mal nahm sie eine weitere Phiole aus ihrer Tasche und ließ ihn das Eis dort hinein füllen.

„Nun können wir zu den luftigeren Angelegenheiten kommen.", sie richtete ihr Augenmerk auf Blaise und nahm den letzten Beutel. Mit der gleichen Sorgfalt wie die Male davor, legte sie Perlen in Blaises Hände. Sie zog eine etwas rundlichere Flasche aus ihrer Tasche und sah sich den Inhalt kurz an, die anderen konnten in der Flasche nichts erkennen. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen kurzen Zauber, als sich eine kleine, kaum sichtbare Blase, um Blaises Hände bildete. Dann hielt sie die Flasche in die Blase und öffnete sie. Blaise folgte den Anweisungen und richtete ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Hände, während sie den Kopf leicht nach vorne neigte. Ihre Hände begannen ebenfalls leicht zu beben, als sich die Perlen in ihren Händen scheinbar mit dem Nichts verbanden. Sie schwebten erst knapp über ihren Händen, bis sie begannen, sich in einem Wirbel zu bewegen. Kurze Zeit später verschwanden diese und man konnte etwas erkennen, was wie eine Miniaturausführung eines Tornados aussah. Mit einem kurzen Blick und einem Nicken von Roxanne beruhigte sich der Wirbel wieder und in ihren Händen befand sich feiner Staub. Mit einem weiteren Gefäß von Roxanne verstaute Blaise es und sah sich dann etwas verwirrt um.

Roxanne betrachtete ihre Schüler mit einem warmen und zufriedenen Blick, ehe sie wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Ich darf euch wohl zu euren Elementen gratulieren. Ich denke, dass es erst mal genug für heute war.", sie beobachtete die Gesichter, in denen sich leichte Erschöpfung zu sehen war, „Ihr habt jetzt gespürt, dass ihr die Kraft des Elementes durch euren Körper fließen lassen und es wahrnehmen müsst. Jedoch bedenkt auch, dass es noch ein längerer Weg ist, bis ihr im Stande seid, es zu beherrschen, wobei ich unbedingt hinzufügen muss, dass ihr es nicht als Untergebenen sondern als Partner ansehen müsst. Jedes der vier Elemente ist sehr mächtig und nicht einfach zu meistern. Und es verdient Respekt. Euch ist damit eine besondere Gabe gegeben, mit der man nicht einfältig und unbedacht umgehen sollte. Es gehört eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung zur Ausbildung als Elementar. Deshalb möchte ich an euch appellieren euch vor negativen Gefühlsausbrüchen zu schützen. Ich bin dazu da, euch den Umgang und den Einsatz der Elemente beizubringen, jedoch kann ich nicht verhindern, dass die Kraft ausbricht, wenn ihr zum Beispiel einen schwerwiegenden Wutanfall bekommt. Und die Folgen wären verheerend, wenn es unkontrolliert ausbricht. Es kann zu schweren Verletzungen, wenn nicht noch schlimmer, zum Tode führen. Habt ihr das verstanden?", sie sah sie mit strengen Blick an, worauf sie alle umgehend nickten.

„Gibt es Fragen eurerseits?"

„Mir ist nicht ganz klar, wie die jeweiligen Elemente dazu beitragen sollen, dass sich zwischen den Erben eine Verbundenheit entwickelt. Immerhin sind sie alle grundverschieden.", entgegnete Blaise langsam.

„So grundverschieden wie ihr auch. Euer Element steht, wie das Haus, was ihr vertretet oder in welchem ihr seid, auch für gewisse Eigenschaften. Es hebt jeweils einen großen Teil eurer Persönlichkeit hervor. Ihr dürft euch nicht dadurch voneinander distanzieren, sondern müsst es eher als Ergänzung betrachten. Ihr vier ergänzt euch in euren verschiedenen Eigenschaften, so wie sich auch die Elemente untereinander ergänzen können. Was wäre zum Beispiel die Erde ohne das Wasser, was sie nährt oder was wäre denn ein vernünftiges Gewitter ohne den Wind der den Regen in die verschiedenen Richtungen treibt. Wo wären wir denn, wenn wir nicht die Wärme des Feuers hätten, um uns warm zu halten. Mal davon abgesehen, dass man in den kalten Wintermonaten doch gerne mit einer heißen Tasse Tee vor dem Fenster sitzt und sich das Schneegestöber draußen ansieht.", antwortete sie, worauf Blaise verstehend nickte.

„Was wieder den Satz ‚Nur gemeinsam sind wir stark unterstützen würde'.", merkte Harry an.

„Neben dem Umgang mit den Elementen werdet ihr auch lernen, wie ihr sie spielerisch verbinden könnt. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was euch das für Möglichkeiten öffnet, wenn ihr sie zusammen einsetzt. Was natürlich auch Vertrauen untereinander verlangt.", nach dem letzten Satz, sahen sich Harry und Draco zweifelnd an, was Roxanne ein Seufzen entlockte.

„Ich habe schon gehört, dass ihr die Erzrivalen von ganz Hogwarts sein sollt. Aber wir kommen halt kein Stück weiter, wenn ihr euch nicht dazu aufrafft, euch vier als Ganzes zu betrachten. Jeder von euch hat Stärken, die der andere nicht besitzt. Der erste wichtige Schritt ist, eure Stärken und Schwächen zu erkennen und euch untereinander zu helfen und sie gegebenenfalls auszugleichen."

Sie sah noch einmal fragend in die Runde, bis sie sich erhob.

„Gut, ich denke wir belassen es fürs erste hierbei. Wir vier haben uns schon ein wenig abgesprochen, wie das mit den Aufteilungen ablaufen wird. Aber da ihr noch Ferien habt, dürfte das kein weiteres Problem darstellen. Wir werden uns in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal sehen. Bis dahin möchte ich euch bitten, wie schon erwähnt, euch mit dem Element zu beschäftigen. Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen.", sie hob ihre Tasche ebenfalls auf und nahm vier, provisorisch gebundene, Bücher heraus, „Ich denke nicht, dass das allzu viel ist, was ihr noch lesen müsst.", sie gab jedem ein Exemplar.

„Wollen wir zurück?", sie erhielt einstimmiges Nicken, während sie beim Laufen die Bücher durchblätterten.

_**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**_

_Ich habe es tatsächlich noch geschafft! ‚sich freut'_

_Und**: DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS**! (Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nich allzu übel, wenn ich nicht jedem einzeln danke ... Muss doch noch gucken, ob ich alles eingepackt habe ‚seufz')_

_Fühlt euch von mir geknuddelt!_

_Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


	20. Zaubertsablos und die Versammlung

_Noch mal eine ganz große Entschuldigung. _

**Widmung**: (Ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich das ab heute mal machen werde...) Also.**1.** Dieses Kapitel ist meiner Klasse gewidmet! In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten! Die Klassenfahrt war einfach der Hammer! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir es noch einmal hinbekommen, dass sich alle, aber auch wirklich alle, miteinander verstehen! (Einer der Gründe, warum es mir so schlecht ging. Das war alles so geil und das wird wahrscheinlich nie wieder so. –hoil-) und **2.** ist das all den Reviewern gewidmet, die mir so nett Beistand geleistet haben! ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie einen das aufbaut!

_Kapitel 20 – Zauberstab- und zeitlos _

„Ach bin ich froh, dass es euch gut geht.", schluchzte Molly, während sie abwechselnd Ron und Ginny heftig umarmte.

„Mum! Wir leben ja noch!", stöhnten die beiden nicht zum ersten Mal, was den anderen ein kleines Lachen entlockte. Da Ginny und Ron mit ihren Blicken schon förmlich nach Hilfe schrieen, erbarmte sich McGonagall und hielt Molly an den Schultern fest und dirigierte sie mit eisiger Entschlossenheit zu einem Stuhl und schenkte ihr eine Tasse Tee ein, damit die beiden erst einmal durchatmen konnten. Sie schenkten ihrer Hauslehrerin noch einen dankbaren Blick, bis sie sich den Fünf zuwandten, die die Halle gerade betreten hatten.

„Schon alleine der Gedanke daran.", grinste Harry, worauf Roxanne lachte.

„Aber bis dahin dauert es noch eine Weile und ihr wisst, nichts Unüberlegtes!", sie probierte den Ernst wieder in das Gespräch hineinzubringen.

„Ach, komm schon, so ein bisschen Spaß wird doch erlaubt sein, oder?", fing auch nun Blaise an.

„Ich glaube, jetzt hab ich euch was ganz Falsches erzählt.", seufzte sie kopfschüttelnd, jedoch schlich sich auch ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Funktioniert das eigentlich auch bei Geistern?", hakte Harry nach.

„Dazu sage ich jetzt nichts.", erwiderte sie, was Harry wiederum ein diebisches Grinsen entlockte.

„Minerva, ich glaube auf die vier hier musst du nächstes Jahr besonders aufpassen.", wandte sie sich an die Lehrerin für Verwandlung.

„Roxanne, du weißt aber, dass es unfair ist, Lehrer auf uns zu hetzen, oder?", schmollte Blaise gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„Dafür bin ich Lehrerin."

„Man kann unschwer erkennen, dass ihr Erfolg hattet.", lächelte Dumbledore, worauf sich auch die anderen ihm zuwandten und die Jugendlichen ihm begeistert zunickten, während Hermine ihre Blume in eine saubere Kaffeetasse tat und sie sich stolz betrachtete. Molly beobachtete das skeptisch und sah McGonagall fragend an, was diese nur mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung abtat.

„Machen wir weiter?", fragte Hermine euphorisch.

„Dann lasst uns gehen. Minerva, hast du ein Problem damit, wenn wir dein Klassenzimmer benutzen?", wandte sich Phillip an seine ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin, worauf sie verneinte und sich die vier abermals zu einer Unterrichtsstunde begaben.

„Dürfte man fragen, warum Sie den Klassenraum für Verwandlung bevorzugen? Der für Zauberkunst ist doch näher an der großen Halle.", fragte Blaise an.

„Es kommt darauf an, wie weit wir heute kommen. Aber ich denke, dass der Verwandlungsklassenraum für unsere Zwecke geeigneter ist.", antwortete er und schritt zügig den Gang entlang. Die vier hatten Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Tempo mitzuhalten. Beim Klassenzimmer angekommen, öffnete er die Tür, trat ein und besah sich den Raum interessiert. Seine Schüler folgten nach wenigen Augenblicken ebenfalls. Als er dies zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, ging er zum Lehrertisch, lehnte sich an diesen und wies die vier an, sich in die erste Reihe zu setzen. Er verschränkte seine Arme und besah sie sich mit prüfendem Blick, während sie sich auf die Tische in der ersten Reihe gesetzt hatten. Er wollte gerade zu einem Satz ansetzen, als sich Hermine bemerkbar machte. Er sah sie daraufhin mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an.

„Ich würde Sie gerne etwas fragen.", fing sie an, worauf er ihr mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete, dass sie fortfahren solle, „Wir haben ja nun gestern erfahren, dass Sie beide, also Roxanne und Sie, kontaktiert wurden. Und es würde mich wirklich brennend interessieren, wie das geschah.", setzte sie erneut zu einem Versuch an, da Roxanne ihr keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Nun, Hermine, richtig? Ich denke, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen der Mitteilung an Roxanne und mich gibt.", er holte kurz Luft und sprach dann weiter, „Denn ich weiß schon seit geraumer Zeit über die Erben und deren Bestimmung Bescheid."

„Woher?", warf Harry sofort ein.

„Von wem denn wohl? Ich denke nicht, dass Voldemort mir das erzählt hätte.", antwortete er mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.

„Also von seinem Vater.", merkte Hermine trocken an.

„Das muss ich jetzt aber nicht verstehen, oder?", fragte Harry zweifelnd, was Phillip mit einem unsicheren Kopfschütteln beantwortete, was seinen Gegenüber noch verwirrter machte.

„Deswegen weiß das auch der andere Kunde.", murmelte Draco.

„Besteht da jetzt irgendein Zusammenhang?", fragte Blaise, die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt, während sie sich Dracos Kommentar noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Was wäre wenn?", fragte Phillip herausfordernd.

„Dann müsste man der Sache auf den Grund gehen.", ging Blaise drauf ein.

„Dann wünsche ich dir bei deinem weiteren Vorhaben viel Glück, du wirst es brauchen.", seufzte er, fuhr dann aber fort, „Ich denke, dass wir nun zu den eigentlichen Angelegenheiten kommen. Was wisst ihr konkret über Zauberstablose Magie?"

„Dass man dazu keinen Zauberstab braucht.", schnaubte Draco.

„Guter Ansatz, weiter?", daraufhin sah Draco seinen ‚Lehrer' mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, kramte dann aber weiter in seinem Gedächtnis.

„Es gibt zwei Sorten von dieser Art Magie. Die eine, in der trotz allem noch das laute Aussprechen der Zauberformel benötigt wird und der fortgeschrittenere Teil, in dem das auch ohne die Formel funktioniert, dieser ist jedoch schwerer zu Erlernen, benötigt ein großes Potenzial an Kraft und Konzentration und wird somit nur sehr gut ausgebildeten Zauberern vermittelt.", erwiderte Hermine, worauf ihre Mitschüler sich die überraschten Blicke verkniffen, da sie so etwas schon erwartet hatten.

„Sehr gut.", lobte er sie, „Wir müssen ja nicht mehr darüber debattieren, welche der beiden Methode wir verwenden, oder?", ihn sahen zweifelhafte Blicke an, weswegen er noch nachsetzte, „Ihr wurdet doch über eure Bestimmung unterrichtet. Dann müsstet ihr auch wissen, dass ihr bereits ein großes Potenzial in euch tragt und ich bezweifle auch nicht, dass ihr die Fähigkeit besitzt euch zu konzentrieren."

Es folgte eine kurze Weile Schweigen, ehe sich Phillip abermals zu Wort meldete.

„Hat von euch schon einmal jemand etwas ohne Zauberstab bewirkt? Ob nun während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts oder davor."

„Hast du eigentlich auch schon mal drüber nachgedacht dem Orden beizutreten?", fragte Tanja, während sie ihn gespannt musterte.

„Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Jack verwirrt zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht, mir ist nur eben der Gedanke gekommen.", entgegnete sie.

„Es könnte für dich aber von Vorteil sein, wenn du beitrittst.", schaltete sich auch Roxanne ein, was er abermals mit einem verwirrtem Blick beantwortete. „Nehmen wir nur mal an, dass Karkaroff wieder zu den Todessern geht. Dann hast du nämlich ein gewaltiges Problem, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Und außerdem wäre es auf jeden Fall sicherer für dich."

„Karkaroff würde sich eher erhängen, ehe er wieder zu den Todessern zurückkehren würde!", warf Snape barsch ein und verließ die große Halle.

„Somit wäre das Problem auch gelöst.", antwortete Jack mit einem triumphierenden Ausdruck in den Augen, als er Roxanne ansah. Diese seufzte und überlegte kurz und setzte dann nach.

„Ich verstehe deine Gründe und es tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber irgendwann kommt das sowieso raus. Und ich mache mir auch nur Sorgen um dich, Jack."

„Bis dahin würde ich aber gerne meine Ruhe haben.", sein Ton zeigte, dass er keine Lust hatte, noch weiter darüber zu diskutieren.

„Jack Matthews. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass wir beide dieses Gespräch schon einmal geführt haben und ich denke, dass du auch noch genau weißt, worum es damals ging!", fuhr Roxanne in einem schärferen Ton fort, der die andern kurz stutzig werden ließ.

„Dann werden Sie sich, Professor, auch noch bestimmt erinnern, dass das gar nicht so einfach ist, wie Sie sich das vorstellen! Mann, glaubst du etwa, dass mir das Spaß macht!"

„Das ganz sicher nicht, aber ich würde es mir an deiner Stelle überlegen.", fuhr sie in einem beschwichtigenden Tonfall fort, beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, damit es die anderen nicht hören konnten, „Wenn schon nicht auf Hass gegen den dunklen Lord oder für die Sicherheit deines eigenen Lebens, dann tu es wenigstens für ihn. Er wird deine Hilfe bestimmt auch brauchen.", sie sah ihm in die Augen und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass er darüber ernsthaft nachzudenken schien. Dann wandte sie sich an die Jugendlichen.

„Könnte mir einer von euch erklären, wie ich hier am Besten zur Bibliothek komme? Wir haben in Durmstrang auch eine, aber die hier soll um einiges größer sein.", Ginny erklärte sich bereit, sie ihr zu zeigen und so verschwanden die beiden aus der großen Halle.

„Darf ich nachfragen?", setzte Tanja an, erntete aber bestimmtes Kopfschütteln.

„Sehr interessant. Ich habe schon von vielen Fällen gehört, aber jemanden aufblasen? Und ich dachte eben, dass die Sache mit dem Bücherregal, das auf die verhasste Großmutter gefallen ist, schon fast nicht mehr zu steigern ist.", erwiderte Phillip als sie ihre Erlebnisse ohne Zauberstab vorgetragen hatten, während er leicht lächelte und von Harry zu Draco sah.

„Ich denke, Roxanne hat euch das schon gesagt, aber ihr müsst wissen, dass so was nicht passieren darf. Eure Magie wird sehr stark von euren Gefühlen beeinflusst. Und das sind Ausbrüche unserer Stimmungen und, ich erzähle euch nichts neues, das kann sehr gefährlich werden."

„Seht ihr, Kinder, nur gefährliche Sachen! Das erklärt auch die eigentlich benötigte Volljährigkeit!", warf Blaise ein, während sie mit dem Zeigefinger bedrohlich auf die anderen drei zeigte und ihre Stimme einen unausstehlichen belehrenden Ton angenommen hatte.

„Ich danke dir, für diese Ausführung, dann kann ich mir das sparen.", schmunzelte Phillip und wartete einen Moment bis die vier ihr kleines Spielchen beendet hatten und setzte dann wieder zur Sprache an.

„Nun, ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass es sowieso nichts wird, wenn wir am ersten Tag voll mit der Ausbildung anfangen. Das heißt für euch: Und ich weiß, dass ihr das bei euren anderen Ausbildern auch unbedingt können müsst. Lernt euch zu konzentrieren. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ihr das nicht könnt, aber ihr müsst verstehen, wie wichtig das ist. Von daher will ich von euch, dass wenn ihr in nächster Zeit mit eurem Zauberstab zaubert, und glaubt mir, ihr werdet genug Möglichkeiten bekommen, euch einprägt, was in dem Moment geschieht, in dem ihr die Formel gesprochen habt. Seht euch die Handbewegung ganz genau an und probiert, sozusagen, zu verstehen, was der Zauberstab anstellt, damit der Fluch oder Spruch Erfolg hat, und was dann mit euch passiert. Denn es muss ja einen Grund haben, dass ihr Zauberer, bzw. Hexen, seid und nicht zu den Muggeln gehört. Klar?"

Dem folgte einstimmiges Nicken.

„Haben Sie das schon vielen Leuten beigebracht oder sind wir sozusagen die Premiere?", schaltete sich Harry ein.

„Also ich unterrichte bestimmt nicht professionell wie Roxanne, Severus oder bald auch Julia, aber es ist kein Neuland für mich es anderen beizubringen, macht euch da keine Gedanken."

„Wem denn zum Beispiel?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Das könnte man jetzt falsch interpretieren, Miss Granger.", warf Blaise mit einem Lächeln ein.

„Ich sehe es bestimmt nicht als Beleidigung an.", versicherte er Blaise, während er kurz nachdachte. „Jedoch ist es nicht von Belang.", erweiterte er mit einem Schmunzeln.

„So, ich darf euch gratulieren. Die Hälfte habt ihr geschafft. Wir haben uns vorhin abgesprochen und denken, dass es für heute reicht."

„Wieso kommt da heute nicht noch was mit Julia und Snape?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Ich denke er hat Recht. Wenn ich mir das Recht überlege, haben wir bestimmt keine Lust uns heute noch mit Okklumentik zu quälen.", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich, während er leicht das Gesicht verzog.

„Bei dir ist das klar! Wenn ich als 'Lieblingsschüler' von meinem 'Lieblingslehrer' Okklumentikunterricht bekommen hätte, dazu noch ganz alleine, hätte ich da auch keine Lust mehr drauf.", merkte Draco an.

„Ach, Snape kriegt sich schon irgendwann man ein! Immerhin kann der dich ja nicht dein ganzes Leben lang hassen!", warf Blaise ein.

„Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher. Ich finde es auch albern, dass er seine Abneigung auf James an ihm auslässt, aber wenn er sich erst einmal festgebissen hat, ist es schwer davon wieder loszukommen.", kommentierte Phillip ihren Einwurf.

„Das Gefühl hab ich allerdings auch. Wenigstens kann ich mir sicher sein, dass er nicht versuchen wird mich umzubringen.", lächelte Harry müde.

„Und als ich das herausgefunden hab, war ich total geschockt!", setzte Draco nach, sprach aber nach verwirrten Blicken weiter, „Was denn? Ich hab ihn bis vor einem halben Jahr für einen Todesser gehalten, der Dumbledore für Voldemort ausspioniert und nicht andersherum. Du bekommst schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn dich ein „Todesser" fragt, ob du wirklich in den Kreis aufgenommen werden willst."

„Das mit den Todessern ist sowieso so eine Sache. Sicher, Severus und ich sind nie gut miteinander ausgekommen und ich war mir absolut sicher, dass er Todesser wird. Aber in dem Punkt haben wir uns schon so oft getäuscht.", meinte Phillip kopfschüttelnd.

„Pettigrew?", warf Hermine ein.

„Den konnte ich noch nie leiden.", schnaubte er, „Und ich muss hinzufügen, dass ich da nicht der einzige war. Aber nicht nur er. Ich weiß, dass schockt euch jetzt, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich Bella, so wie ich sie aus Hogwarts kannte, auch nie für einen zukünftigen Todesser gehalten."

„Da gab es ja auch bestimmt keinen Grund zur Annahme.", spottete Harry.

„Harry, du wirst jetzt lachen, aber in dem fünften und sechsten Jahr von Hogwarts haben sich deine Eltern und sie ziemlich gut verstanden, so wie ich es gehört habe.", entgegnete Phillip, worauf Harry ihn verständnislos ansah.

„Die Frau ist absolut verrückt.", fügte Draco kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

„Und genau deswegen wurden auf ihren Kopf auch fünfzehntausend Galeonen Kopfgeld ausgesetzt.", merkte Blaise an.

„Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Bin ich hier die einzige, die jeden Morgen den _Tagespropheten_ bekommt und den auch liest? Ich hab doch sonst weiter keine Informationsquellen.", verteidigte sie sich.

„Und da schreiben die so was rein?"

„Du hast den die letzten Wochen wirklich nicht gelesen, oder?", schmunzelte Blaise, „Die haben auf der letzten Seite eine Liste der meistgesuchten Todesser mit den Verbrechen, die sie begangen haben, wie lange sie zu Haft in Askaban verurteilt wurden und wie viel Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt ist. Aber meiner Meinung ist es Schwachsinn Kopfgeld auf die zu auszusetzen, wenn sie auf der Titelseite jedes Mal von neuem davor warnen, sich denen zu nähern."

„Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht.", stellte Hermine fest.

„So, ich denke darüber können wir auch noch reden, wenn wir in der Halle sitzen, was meint ihr?", sie nickten einstimmig und schlenderten langsam zurück.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja wieder.", begrüßte sie Dumbledore, der wieder anwesend war, „Dann kann ich es euch gleich persönlich sagen: Heute Abend um Acht haben wir wieder eine Versammlung."

„Reisen wir dann mit Ihrem Kamin zum Hauptquartier, Professor?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Nein, wir werden mit Portschlüsseln dorthin gelangen. Nun, Phillip, Jack, Roxanne, darf ich mich erkundigen, ob Sie drei Interesse am Beitritt zum Orden haben?", die beiden Ausbilder stimmten mit Freude zu und nach wenigen Momenten und einem eindringlichen Blick von Roxanne, gab sich auch Jack geschlagen und gab sein Einverständnis.

„Ist Molly schon los?", wunderte sich Harry, worauf Ron nickte und irgendetwas von gerade gegangen murmelte.

„Liegt heute was besonderes an?", fragte Hermine nach, während sie sich wieder neben Ginny platziert hatte.

„Wir stellen heute noch einige neue Mitglieder vor. Ansonsten werden wir dann noch einstimmig den Vorfall von gestern klären müssen.", antwortete ihr Dumbledore, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass kein unwissender mehr im Raum war und fuhr dann fort, „Sirius, Julia, was habt ihr den anderen gestern noch erzählt?"

Sie sahen sich beide noch einmal an, worauf Sirius das Wort erhob.

„Wir sind bei der Geschichte geblieben, dass wir nicht wissen wo wir waren, wie lange wir dort waren und wie wir dort hingekommen sind. Das fanden die anderen ziemlich merkwürdig, haben es aber geglaubt."

„Dann müsst ihr ja nur noch _nebenbei_ erklären können, wie ihr darauf gekommen seid, _nur_ den vieren Elementarmagie, Zauberstablose Magie und Okklumentik beizubringen.", warf Jack sarkastisch ein.

„Du weißt doch, dass Elementare selten sind.", äußerte sich Roxanne dazu.

„Nehmen wir mal an, du wüsstest nichts von den Erben. Würdest du es nicht auch abstrakt finden, dass ausgerechnet vier _Hogwarts_schüler, von denen sich ein paar überhaupt nicht leiden können, zusammen, nach dem Tag, _von dem sie überhaupt nichts mehr wissen_, zusammen Extraunterricht bekommen?"

„Roxanne hat doch gesagt, dass Elementare selten sind.", begann Harry.

„Dann müsste man irgendwie einfließen lassen, dass Sie sich, Professor Dumbledore, schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht haben-", führte Tanja seine Erklärungen weiter.

„und es schon seit einiger Zeit abgesprochen war, dass Roxanne uns mal näher unter die Lupe nimmt.", endete Harry.

„Und da uns ja schon mehrmals erzählt wurde, dass man dazu sehr viel Konzentration benötigt-", setzte Draco eine neue Erklärung an.

„haben Sie kurzerhand beschlossen, dass wir in Okklumentik unterrichtet werden sollen.", schloss Hermine.

„Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass du", sie wies auf Harry, „das ohnehin schon längst hättest lernen müssen."

„Ist eine gute Erklärung, aber, das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint, da müsst ihr ziemlich auf die Gutgläubigkeit der Mitglieder vertrauen, wenn sie so eine Anhäufung von Zufällen schlucken sollen.", gab Jack seine Bedenken kund.

„Passiert hier nicht öfter etwas Merkwürdiges?", fragte Luna.

„Wer kommt jetzt eigentlich noch alles in den Orden?", überging Ginny die Frage ihrer Freundin.

„Lassen Sie sich überraschen, Miss Weasley.", lächelte Dumbledore geheimnisvoll.

„Draco? Nehmen wir dann nachher noch die Bücher näher unter die Lupe?", wandte sich Blaise an ihren Hauskameraden.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie dazu Zeit haben werden, Miss Zabini.", warf McGonagall ein, was die Angesprochene mit einem perplexen Blick beantwortete.

„Wir haben nach eingängiger Überlegung beschlossen, dass Sie beide, sofern Sie möchten, ebenfalls an den Versammlungen teilnehmen sollten.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Das ist jetzt aber wirklich noch ein merkwürdiger Zufall, dass das ausgerechnet jetzt passiert.", griff Draco Jacks Argumentation wieder auf.

„Wenn es euch nicht Recht ist, könnt ihr auch gerne hier bleiben. Aber wir beide sehen nicht ein, warum wir zwei der vier Erben von den Versammlungen ausschließen sollen. Immerhin werdet ihr noch mehr als genug mit dem Orden zutun bekommen.", erwiderte McGonagall.

„Er hat das bestimmt nicht so gemeint, wie er es gesagt hat, wir kommen gerne.", beendete Blaise die Diskussion schnell.

„Hätten wir das auch geklärt. Dann müssen wir euch nur noch einweihen.", setzte Dumbledore wieder an.

„Ich mach mich auf den Weg und kündige die fünf schon mal an.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Sirius und verließ mit McGonagall den Raum, die Severus noch Bescheid sagen wollte.

„Julia, wärst du so freundlich?", Dumbledore wies auf zwei Zeitungen, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Sie verstand und machte sich daran aus diesen Portschlüssel zu machen. Dumbledore kramte kurz in seinem Umhang und zog einen Zettel heraus. Er vervielfältigte diesen und wartete bis Julia mit den Portschlüsseln fertig war. Sie fassten alle an die beiden Zeitungen, spürten das bekannte Reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel und landeten dann etwas unsanft, da sie mit mehreren Personen gereist waren, vor dem Grimmauld Place.

Er gab jedem der fünf Neuzugänge einen und wies sie an, sich diesen genau zu merken.

„_Das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix befindet sich im Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 in London_.", murmelte Draco, während er diesen las. Sich die Schrift des Zettels genau einprägend, gaben sie diese an Dumbledore zurück, der sie mit seinem Zauberstab in Brand setzte und wartete bis von diesen nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Wie von Geisterhand erhob sich zwischen Nummer 11 und 13 ein Haus. Es schob sich lückenlos zwischen die beiden. Erst fast nicht erkennbar und immer größer werdend. Als es stand, sah es aus, als ob es nie weg gewesen war. Die fünf betrachteten das Haus mit etwas Argwohn, währenddessen Dumbledore zur Tür gegangen war und mit seinem Zauberstab angeklopft hatte. Man hörte kurz ein leises Rufen, bis man das Entriegeln von Türschlössern vernehmen konnte und die große Eichentür geöffnet wurde. Dumbledore schüttelte der Person kurz die Hand, lächelte und trat dann ein. Ihm folgte Julia, die der Person in der Tür nur ein kurzes Nicken schenkte und dann mit den Jugendlichen im Anhang eintrat.

„Albus, was wollen die hier?", knurrte Moody, als er Draco, Blaise und die drei Erwachsenen ansah, die eben eingetreten waren und er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Mad-Eye, ich hab dir doch eben erzählt, dass wir neue Mitglieder bekommen!", meinte Sirius, während er ein paar Rollen Pergamente tragend durch die Eingangshalle Richtung Keller ging.

„Ihnen auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Professor.", entgegneten Draco und Blaise.

„Klemmt euch das Professor. Zum Unterrichten bin ich ja nicht gekommen. Und Potter, hab ich dir nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass man seinen Zauberstab _nie _in seine Hosentasche steckt!", regte er sich auf, während er sie langsam, nach einigen skeptischen Blicken, dann doch Richtung Versammlungsraum führte.

„Ja, das hast du ihm schon mal erzählt, aber mir hast du immer noch nicht verraten, wer dabei eine Pobacke verloren hat!", motzte Tonks rum, nachdem sie den anderen freundlich zugewinkt hatte, als sie sich auf der Treppe getroffen hatten.

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen.", wehrte er ab. Sie wollte ihn gerade weiter dazu bewegen ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ganz ruhig, kommt doch erstmal an.", unterbrach Molly die Unterhaltung, die auch dazu getreten war. Sie gingen die restlichen Treppe in den Keller hinunter und betraten den Raum, der mit einer hellen Tür vom Rest des dunklen Kellers abgegrenzt war. Die Jugendlichen und die Neuzugänge setzten sich an das Ende des Tisches, während Dumbledore die anderen noch begrüßte und wartete bis sich alle gesetzt hatten, ehe er wieder zur Sprache ansetzte. Harry schaute durch die Reihen und entdeckte drei unbekannte Gesichter. Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

An der Wand an der sich die Eingangstür befand, hingen mehrere Pinwände, an die Zeitungsartikel befestigt wurden. Er konnte von der Entfernung nichts Genaues erkennen, nur dass einige schon sehr alt sein mussten, da sie schon vergilbt waren. An der angrenzenden Wand hingen mehrere Listen mit Namen und, anscheinend, deren Geburtsdaten, wobei nach einigen Namen Kreuze gemacht wurden und wiederum andere säuberlich durchgestrichen wurden. Genau hinter ihm, stand ein Bücherregal mit mehreren Ordnern. Nach kurzem Überfliegen konnte er einige Sachen wie ‚_MS-Protokolle 1983-84'_ oder ‚_Strafgesetz 1987'_ erkennen. Er drehte sich zu Phillip um und tippte ihm auf die Schulter, worauf er ihn kurz verwirrt ansah und Harry auf die Ordner deutete. Er nickte verstehend und beugte sich zu ihm rüber.

„Protokolle der Magischen Strafverfolgung, Gesetzesentwürfe und Todesser, die für den Orden von Bedeutung sind.", Harry nickt dankbar und wurde von Tanja angetippt, da Dumbledore zu sprechen begonnen hatte.

„Es ist immer wieder schön euch alle wohlbehalten an diesem Tisch begrüßen zu dürfen.", er sah kurz durch die Runde, was Harry stark an die Rede in Hogwarts erinnerte, wenn das neue Jahr begonnen hatte, „Ich denke, dass wir als erstes mit den neuen Mitgliedern beginnen. Wir hatten ja schon besprochen, dass Jugendlichen an der Versammlung teilnehmen werden. Dann ist es mir eine außerordentliche Freude Christina und Steven Wood hier herzlich willkommen zu heißen.", die beiden nickten allein einmal freundlich zu. „Euch müssten die beiden ja noch bekannt vorkommen. Ebenfalls ist es schön Amy Connor und Marcus Murphy wieder im _Tagespropheten_ und hier zu haben.", einige Mitglieder klopften leise auf die Tische, was die beiden, die schon etwas in die Jahre gekommen aussahen, ein verlegendes Lächeln abgewann und sie waren sich sicher, dass wenn Murphy nicht von afroamerikanischer Abstammung wäre, hätte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen ausgebreitet. „Dann möchte ich noch drei Personen aus dem amerikanischen Ministerium begrüßen: Thomas Gregory, euch müsste er vom Prozess her noch bekannt vorkommen, dann wie nicht anders zu erwarten, haben wir Phillip Matthews und seinen Neffen Jack auch hier. Als letztes würde ich euch noch gerne Roxanne Peters vorstellen. Sie ist Lehrerin in Durmstrang und wird uns auch mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren.", Draco schnaubte kurz, da es sich eher nach einer Anmoderation für eine Show anhörte, als um ein ernstzunehmendes Ordentreffen.

„Und was haben die beiden hier verloren?", knurrte Moody Blaise und Draco an, während sein magisches Auge von einem zum anderen sprang.

„Wie ich dir ohne Zweifel mitgeteilt haben müsste, werden diese beiden auf keinen Fall Todesser und da sie ein großes Potential an Kraft besitzen, sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihre Anwesenheit von Vorteil sein könnte.", erklärte Dumbledore mit ruhiger aber bestimmter Stimme.

„Trotzdem sind es Kinder von Todessern!", meckerte Moody weiter.

„Wirklich? Schön, dass Sie mich drauf aufmerksam machen, aber davon wusste ich bisher nichts!", zischte Blaise, was er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung beantwortete.

„Es wird schon seinen Grund haben, dass du in Slytherin gelandet bist.", grummelte er.

„Es soll Leute geben, die Menschen kennen lernen, bevor sie sich ein Urteil erlauben.", murmelte Jack, worauf die Mundwinkel von Moody verdächtig zuckten.

„So was muss ich mir nicht von jemandem erzählen lassen, der noch grün hinter den Ohren ist.", erwiderte er angriffslustig. Der 19-jährige wollte gerade zu einem Kommentar ansetzen, wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen, der sich lautstark an die anderen wandte und diese nach Neuigkeiten fragte. Beide sahen sich noch einmal kurz giftig an, ehe sie sich zurücklehnten, zu Dumbledore sahen und sich keines Blicks mehr würdigten.

„Seit dem Anschlag auf die Winkelgasse ist es merkwürdig ruhig um die Todesser geworden.", fing Fletcher an. „Ich habe mich umgehört, keiner weiß, was sie machen und Geschäfte haben sie in letzter Zeit auch nicht mehr abgeschlossen. Die planen irgendwas."

„Wo treffen sie sich noch außer in der Nokturngasse?", fragte Remus nach.

„An verschiedenen Orten.", Fletcher überlegte kurz, „Meistens in den abgelegenen Kneipen in London oder in anderen Großstädten. Aber da ist auch nichts mehr los. Manche beschweren sich schon, weil sie ihren gewohnten Geschäftsmäßigkeiten nicht mehr nachkommen können. Komische Sache, da die eigentlich immer daran interessiert waren, möglichst viel Geld zu machen."

„Die werden sich schon ihren Teil gedacht haben, wenn Voldemort und seine Todesser einfach mir nichts dir nichts aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen werden.", meinte Remus daraufhin, während er Dumbledore aus den Augenwinkeln ansah.

„Willst du auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus?", hinterfragte Dumbledore mit Unschuldsstimme.

„Allerdings."

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass Julia, Severus und Sirius euch schon über alles unterrichtet haben.", entgegnete der Direktor.

„Es klingt nur sehr merkwürdig, das ist alles.", stimmte ihm auch Susan zu.

„Nehmen wir nur mal an, da gibt es etwas, was ihr nicht wisst. Warum hätten wir es euch verheimlichen sollen?", schaltete sich McGonagall mit ein.

„Und genau das ist es, was mich so beschäftigt, Minerva.", erwiderte Remus seufzend.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass wenn es da etwas gäbe, ich es dir erzählt hätte.", mischte sich nun auch Sirius ein, jedoch konnte man bei genauem Zuhören etwas Unbehagen aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Remus sah ihn noch wenige Sekunden aufmerksam an, widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder der Versammlung.

„Albus, wenn du erlaubst? Danke. Draco, ich habe eine Frage an dich: Weißt du etwas, was wir wissen müssten?", wandte sich Snape an sein Patenkind, welches erst einige Momente angestrengt überlegte und dann zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Also. Ich weiß nicht, ob euch das hilft, aber wo ich noch bei meinen Eltern war, wurde öfters über die USA und die Rocky Mountains diskutiert. So, wie es sich angehört hat, haben die da irgendwas gesucht, was ziemlich viel wert sein muss, da Crabbe meinte, dass es eigentlich schade wäre, es nur zu benutzen und nicht gleich zu verkaufen.", einige Mitglieder warfen sich undefinierbare Blicke zu.

„Könntest du verstehen um was es sich handelte?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Mehrere schwarzmagische und, anscheinend, uralte Artefakte. Genaueres weiß ich nicht.", man hörte einige hörbar ausatmen.

„Pettigrew, Dolohow und Rookwood!", murmelte Thomas und schlug sich mit der Hand leicht gegen die Stirn.

„Was ist mit denen?", fragte Julia verwirrt nach.

„Das sind doch die drei, die wir in den Rockys festgenommen hatten. Vielleicht haben wir sie gerade bei irgendetwas gestört.", antwortete er.

„Schon, aber was wollten die da? Wenn es bekannt wäre, dass dort schwarzmagische Artefakte vorhanden wären, hätte man den Bereich doch schon längst wegen _hochwertvollen archäologischen Funden_ sichern müssen. Da wäre doch keiner mehr dran gekommen.", erwiderte Julia.

„Und was ist, wenn keiner weiß, dass dort welche sind? Jules, du hattest doch mal zwei Semester amerikanische Geschichte. Kam da irgendwas in der Richtung vor?", fragte er nach. Ihre Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment ehe sie hörbar Luft ausstieß und kurz nachdachte.

„Also, als erstens Mal: Das ist schon _sehr_ lange her. Dann, ich weiß nicht recht. Sicher, da werden mal Indianer gelebt haben, aber sonst? Wenn da was Auffälliges gewesen wäre, hätte ich es bestimmt bemerkt. Denn es fällt dir ja auf, wenn dein Professor mehr dazu erzählt und uns beiden hätte es auch auffallen müssen. Immerhin müssen die magischen Felder dort ja ziemlich verrückt spielen.", antwortete sie.

„Also mir ist nichts Besonderes aufgefallen.", meinte er, während er sich an den Tag erinnerte.

„Jack? Von wem wirst du eigentlich in, wie heißt das noch gleich, da wo ihr praktisch die ganzen Verhandlungen nachstellt, unterrichtet?", wandte sich Julia nun ihn.

„Praktisches Verhandlungswesen. Doktor May. Die müsste dir auch noch bekannt vorkommen. Kann es sein, dass sie indianischer Abstammung ist?"

„So in etwa habe ich gedacht, ja."

„Wisst ihr die Adresse von der Dame? Dann könnten wir uns mal an sie wenden.", schaltete sich Minerva ein, worauf die beiden sich der Verzweiflung nahe ansahen, Julia dann jedoch einen Zettel zu sich zog und ihr etwas aufschrieb.

„Also, die private Adresse ist es nicht, da war ich noch nie, aber in dem Studiengebäude wirst du sie schon irgendwann mal erwischen."

„Gut, wer von euch wird ihr morgen einen Besuch abstatten?", fragte Dumbledore und sah sich in der Menge um. Nach einigen Momenten meldeten sich Jack, Minerva und Julia, worauf Dumbledore ihn ansah.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir uns noch einmal unterhalten könnten.", Jacks Blick sprang von erwartungsvoll zu genervt um, aber er bedeutete dem Schulleiter, dass er damit einverstanden sei.

„Gut, Julia, Minerva meldet euch bitte unverzüglich, wenn ihr etwas herausgefunden habt.", stimmte Dumbledore ihr zu. Sie nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Mundungus? Du hörst dich bitte weiter um, was um die Todesser vorgeht. Jede Kleinigkeit kann wichtig sein.", wandte sich Dumbledore dann an ihn.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit noch irgendetwas mitbekommen?", fragte Arthur, während er Snape ansah. Dieser beantwortete dies nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, was Arthur leicht verwirrte.

„Es wird Voldemort aufgefallen sein, dass er mit uns verschwunden ist und dass er beim Eintreffen der Todesser in Hogwarts nicht mehr anwesend war.", antwortete Sirius stattdessen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so weit denken kannst.", erwiderte Snape spöttisch.

„Ich habe von _dir_ auch nichts anderes erwartet."

„Meine Herren.", unterbrach Dumbledore die beiden mit bestimmter Stimme, während er innerlich seufzend sich wieder an den Rest des Ordens wandte.

„Marcus, Amy, eins würde mich interessieren. Wie sieht es mit dem Einfluss auf den _Tagespropheten_ aus?"

„Die Zeitung macht Ansätze wieder zu einem unparteiischen Tagesblatt zu werden. Jedoch sind diese Ansätze minimal, wenn man bedenkt, dass nicht die Reporter selbst ermitteln sondern diese Aufgabe Ministeriumsbeamte des Ministers für uns übernehmen.", merkte Murphy anklagend an.

„Die Berichterstattung über den Prozess war doch eine freie Arbeit von Kimmkorn, oder?", schaltete sich Molly ein.

„Das war eine Ausnahme. Molly, wie oft im Jahr bekommt der _Tagesprophet_ denn die Chance einen Justizskandal aufzudecken? Das war das erste Mal seit langem, dass der _Prophet_ auf seine Reporter vertraut hat. Mal davon abgesehen, dass dort eine heftige Diskussion zwischen den führenden Zeitungen stattfand, in welchem der Bericht veröffentlicht wird. Rita müsste euch erzählt haben, dass dort eine _Menge_ Geld den Besitzer gewechselt hat.", erklärte Amy.

„Wir haben doch Pressefreiheit. Wie kann der Redakteur das mit sich machen lassen?", regte sich Susan auf.

„Letztes Jahr im Sommer ist doch Rita zurückgetreten und, keiner weiß warum, aber ihre Artikel wurden zu dem Zeitpunkt sehr stark vermisst. Dann kam es dazu, dass Albus öffentlich machte, dass Riddle wieder da sei. Und ohne Skandalreporterin kam der Prophet arg in Bedrängnis und er schrieb eine Zeit lang rote Zahlen. Damit er weiter das veröffentlicht, was das Ministerium für richtig hält, bekam der Chef der Zeitung Spenden, oder _Aufbaugelder_, wie er es nennt von Fudge und seinen Leuten. Und da es sich um eine sehr große Summe handelte, kann Fudge gewissen Druck ausüben."

„Und dann seid ihr freiwillig wieder zum Tagespropheten gegangen?", zweifelte Remus.

„Sagen wir es mal so: Wir wissen ja _eigentlich_ gar nichts von den Spenden, also müssen wir uns nicht angesprochen fühlen.", erklärte Murphy mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Und sei dir sicher, wenn man uns mitteilen würde, dass Fudge Druck ausübt, werden wir ihm das nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen.", grinste Amy diabolisch.

„Und genau das weiß auch der Redakteur. Oder meint ihr, der hat uns ohne Grund wieder zum Tagespropheten geholt?", lachte Murphy weiter.

„Habt ihr beide eigentlich schon mal wieder mit Amelia gesprochen?", fragte Kingsley.

„Wegen den Protokollen? Ich wollte schon, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, was sie davon hält. Aber du denkst, dass sie damit einverstanden wäre, ja?", entgegnete Amy, worauf er eifrig, mit Unterstützung von Tonks, nickte. Amy bedachte das mit einem zufriedenen Blick.

„Roxanne, eine Frage: Wie sieht es in Durmstrang mit der Tendenz zu Todessern aus?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Schwer zu sagen, da wir keine Häuserverteilung haben und seitdem Karkaroff auch weg ist, macht sowieso keiner mehr den Mund auf. Igor hat sich auch immer vehement gegen die Todesser in seiner Schule ausgesprochen, aber das hat nicht sehr gefruchtet, da Durmstrang, leider, eine Schule ist, die nur reinblütige Schüler aufnimmt. Außerdem muss man sagen, dass seine Rückkehr, nach Angaben des Ministeriums, auch noch nicht so lange her ist. Wer von den Schülern Kandidat ist, kann ich Ihnen bestimmt erst im Laufe des Schuljahres sagen.", antwortete sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

„Man wird doch wissen, ob die Schüler rassistische Parolen grölen oder nicht.", meinte Moody vorwurfsvoll.

„Ob man es glaubt oder nicht, dazu sind sie zu clever. Außerdem können wir nicht wissen, was sie alles in ihren Zimmern haben, da wir die nur einmal im Jahr bei schwerwiegendem Verdacht durchsuchen dürfen.", verteidigte sich Roxanne.

„Andromeda, wie sieht es mit den neuen Mitgliedern aus?", fragte Dumbledore sie, als er auf seiner Liste nachgesehen hatte.

„Sieben Leute sind dir sicher. Ich hab ihnen nahe gelegt mal etwas Schleichwerbung zu machen. Nächste Woche bekomme ich eine Zwischenbilanz."

„Steven?"

„Was soll ich sagen? Viel Professoren und Doktoren um mich rum, die den ganzen Tag auf das britische Ministerium fluchen. Aber sobald du sie auf eine aktive Teilnahme am Orden ansprichst, werden sie wieder nachdenklich und sehr ruhig. Obwohl man ja eigentlich meinen könnte, dass es engagierte Leute sind. Dann muss man allerdings auch noch bedenken, dass aus unserer Organisation im letzten Jahr viele nach Russland und in die Mongolei gereist sind. Dort sind die Vorschriften anders und wir haben dort mehr Spielraum und können unsere Studien besser ausweiten."

„Was machen Sie dort eigentlich genau?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Wir probieren Wege zu finden, den Werwölfen das Leben in Großbritannien und anderen Staaten einfacher zu machen, da viele Vorschriften der reinste Humbug sind. Wir machen uns also daran, diese zu untersuchen um Abhilfe zu schaffen oder diese aufzuklären.", erklärte er ihr.

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte sie weiter, er bedeutete ihr aber, dass sie sich nach der Versammlung noch unterhalten können.

„Gut, ich denke die Aufgaben sind klar. In der nächsten Woche möchte ich Ergebnisse.", somit schloss Dumbledore die Versammlung und sah Sirius, Remus und die ältesten Weasleys ganz genau an. Er schlug kurz sachte mit der Hand auf den Tisch, wünschte allen noch einen schönen Abend und verschwand.

Viele Mitglieder verabschiedeten sich gleich und gingen ebenfalls mit hinaus, bis nur noch die im Grimmauld Place wohnenden, Familie Wood und die vier Amerikaner mit den Jugendlichen sich in dem Versammlungsraum befanden. Molly und Christina waren dabei, für alle noch einmal Tee nachzuschenken, während sich die Neuzugänge noch den Raum naher ansahen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr euch nicht anmotzt, verflucht und beleidigt?", erkundigte sich George grinsend, während sein Blick von Harry zu Draco und zu Ron wechselte.

„Waffenstillstand.", antworteten Harry und Draco synchron, worauf die Zwillinge sich gegenseitig fassungslos ansahen. Harry grinste kurz über die Gesichter der beiden und sah sich dann die Liste mit den Namen an. Oben war in feinsäuberlicher Schrift der Name des Ordens angegeben und darunter befand sich eine Teilüberschrift, die im Folgenden die Mitglieder dessen ankündigte.

„Dürfte ich Sie nun nach einem konkreten Beispiel fragen?", wandte sich Hermine an Steven, der das schmunzelnd entgegennahm.

„Kein Problem, also gehen wir mal von einem aktuellem Beispiel aus: Vielleicht wisst ihr ja, dass es Werwölfen verboten ist, Heiler im Mungo und sonst wo zu werden, da sie durch Körperflüssigkeiten Personen mit einer bestimmten Zusammensetzung der Blutgruppe ebenfalls zu Werwölfen machen könnten. Wie sich aber herausstellte ist das der absolute Blödsinn, da nur Personen diese bestimmte Zusammensetzung haben, wenn ihr Biss von einem anderen Werwolf schon mehr als eine halbe Stunde zurückliegt. Das heißt also im Klartext, dass man Werwölfe nicht als Heiler ausbildet, weil sie andere Werwölfe zu Werwölfen machen könnten.", antwortete er kopfschüttelnd.

„Und jetzt reichen Sie die Ergebnisse bei der Regierung ein, damit das geändert wird, oder?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Das ist gar nicht so einfach, wie du dir das vorstellst. Denn Einsehen will es keiner von denen.", seufzte Christina, die sich an das Regal gelehnt hatte und ihre Tasse mit beiden Händen festhielt.

„Ich denke, wir werden auch langsam los, was meinst du?", wandte sich Steven an seine Frau, die nickte, ihre Tasse noch reinigte und auf die Kommode stellte und sich von allen verabschiedete.

„Wenn ihr neu eröffnet, sagst du Bescheid, oder?", fragte Julia die beiden im Herausgehen, worauf sie nickte und sie dann disapparierten.

„So, ihr Rasselbande, kommt ihr per Portschlüssel mit nach Hogwarts oder wollt ihr laufen?", fragte Minerva die Jugendlichen, die sich darauf schwerfällig erhoben und mit dem schon fertigen Portschlüssel in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts gebracht wurden.

Minerva wünschte ihnen noch eine gute Nacht und machte sich nach dem Satz, dass sie nicht mehr allzu lange machen sollten, auch auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen. Sie redeten unterwegs kaum miteinander. Seamus und Ron war die Müdigkeit deutlich anzusehen, während Ginny und Luna, sich angeregt unterhaltend und gelegentlich kichernd, voraus gingen. Tanja hatte sich an Harry gelehnt und sah auch schon ziemlich verschlafen aus. Hermine und Ron diskutierten noch über einen Teil der Versammlung und Blaise und Draco bildeten das Schlusslicht. Die beiden Slytherins sahen sich in der Gegend um, als sie an einem Landschaftsportrait angekommen waren. Wie vom Schlag getroffen, blieben Draco, Blaise, Hermine und Harry stehen und sahen auf die Mauer neben dem Portrait. Die beiden jüngsten waren schon um eine Ecke verschwunden, kamen aber schnell wieder zurück, als sie bemerkten, dass die anderen nicht mehr hinter ihnen waren. Die vier Erben warfen sich verwunderte Blicke zu, bis Harry und Draco zu der Wand gingen und diese näher untersuchten.

Der Rest sah sich mit gemischten Gefühlen an, als ob sie erwarten würden, dass die Wand die beiden jeden Moment verschlucken könnte. Draco und Harry unterdessen betasteten die Wand, um herauszufinden, was mit ihr so merkwürdig war. Hermine beobachtete die beiden skeptisch, bis ihr unmittelbar neben dem Gemälde ein kleiner runder Gegenstand am Rahmen auffiel. Diesen im Auge behaltend ging sie drauf zu und berührte ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf vorsichtig. Sie schreckte zurück, als dieser anfing warm zu werden und prallte mit Draco zusammen, der sich gerade noch davor bewahren konnte den Boden von Nahem zu betrachten. Er sah sie wütend an, richtete sein Augenmerk dann jedoch an den Knauf. Gebannt sahen sie zu, wie seine Farbe langsam von Kupfer in Silber wechselte. Ein Zucken ging durch die Menge, als dieser ohne Vorwarnung zum oberen Rand des Gemäldes vorschnellte und laut knackte. Sie zogen alle gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten diese auf die Wand und warteten gespannt auf eine Regung. Eine Weile passierte gar nichts, bis sich das Landschaftsgemälde veränderte.

_**TBC**_

_Ach ja: Ich gucke auf meine E-mail-Watch-List! Und was finde ich**: 18 Namen! 18!** Und ich denke, dass ich noch nicht mal von der Hälfte was gelesen hab ... Also, Leute! Setzt euch ran! –grins-_

_Nein, im Ernst, ich würde es echt genial finden, wenn mir jeder von euch mal seine Meinung sagen würde**! Ey, ein einfaches „scheiße", „mies"oder „gut"dauert noch** _**nicht mal 1 Minute!**

_Bis zum nächsten!_

_Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


	21. Der Raum der Gründer

**_STOPP!_** Noch nicht das Kapitel lesen! Erst noch eine _Anmerkung_**: Ihr müsst mir unbedingt helfen! Ich hab mit einer Freundin gewettet, dass ich vor dem 43. Kapitel noch die 200 schaffe! Und wenn ich das schaffe, gibt sie für mich mächtig einen aus! Das heißt also für euch, dass ihr mir jetzt gaaanz dolle helfen müsst! Denn wenn ich verliere, heißt das blonde Haare für mich und ich kann euch sagen, dass das echt scheiße aussehen würde! Und damit ihr euch schon mal drauf vorbereitet: Bevor mein Reviewzähler nicht auf mindestens 157 steht, kommt kein neues Kapitel! Klingt hart, ist aber gerecht! BITTE! ICH HASSE BLONDE HAARE (bei mir jedenfalls)!**

**Widmung**: _‚grübel'_ ... Ich denke mal, dass ich das Kapitel meiner Schule widme. Ich hasse sie zwar, aber wenn sie nächstes Jahr geschlossen wird, werde ich sie bestimmt vermissen ... Na ja, liebes Lenné-Gymnasium: Viel Glück mit den ganzen Hirnkranken, die jedes Jahr, Tag für Tag bei dir was lernen wollen! _‚grins'_ Haltet mich nicht für übergeschnappt, bitte!

Sorry, dass das Kapitel (wieder mal) so spät kommt, aber irgendwie hab ich mich mit dem letzten Kapitel in was verrannt. Ich hatte eine Idee und hab daraus einen Cliffhänger gemacht. Hm, könnt ihr euch denken, was passiert, wenn einem die Idee dann abhanden kommt! _‚entschuldigend guck'_ Ich hoffe ihr seid hiermit trotzdem einigermaßen zufrieden!

_Kapitel 21 – Der Raum der Gründer_

Die Bäume hoben sich aus ihren Wurzeln und stellten sich an andere Plätze, während die Büsche ihnen folgten. Die Jugendlichen warfen sich argwöhnische Blicke zu, als sich eine Hand über den Knauf in das Bild tastete. Schritt für Schritt entstand ein Mensch, bis ein älterer Mann, mit sehr blassem Gesicht und dunklen Haaren vor ihnen stand. Er klopfte seinen Umhang von unsichtbarem Staub sauber, ging einen Schritt zur Seite und hielt eine Hand galant in die obere Ecke des Bildes, wo sich, auf dieselbe Weise wie er, noch eine Frau mit angegrautem Haar und einem altertümlichen Kleid in dunklem Blau abbildete, die seine Hand annahm und sich neben ihn stellte. Sie lächelte ihm kurz dankbar zu und sah sich dann nach dem Grund ihres Auftauchens um. Sie entdeckte die Jugendlichen und musterte sie der Reihe nach von oben bis unten, bis ein warmes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen entstand. Der Mann neben ihr, hingegen, betrachtete sie sehr skeptisch, wenn nicht ein wenig herablassend. Sie wollte gerade zu einem Satz ansetzen, er schnitt ihr jedoch das Wort ab.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen uns aus unserer Ruhe zu reißen!", seine Stimme klang gebieterisch und ungnädig. Sie sah ihn empört an und legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Siehst du nicht, dass sie Unseresgleichen sind?", worauf er schnaubte.

„Sie (er deutete auf Hermine) ist Muggelgeborene. Und die beiden (seinen Finger auf Harry und Luna gerichtet) sind auch nicht reinblütig! Sie können nicht Unseresgleichen sein! Außerdem sind es acht!"

„Nichtsdestotrotz sind sie Unseresgleichen! Ob nur vier von ihnen so oder alle acht auf eine andere Weise. Immerhin haben sie die Ehre in Hogwarts zu lernen. Das ist doch Hogwarts, oder Kinder?", fragte sie noch hastig nach, worauf sie eilig nickten.

„Welche vier?", schnarrte er, während er seinen Blick wieder skeptisch über die Gruppe wandern ließ.

„Sein Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor.", murmelte Hermine, während sie angestrengt überlegte.

„Kann es sein, dass du ihn schon einmal in einem Buch gesehen hast, Hermine?", fragte die Frau lächelnd nach, worauf Hermine verdattert nickte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Madam, aber woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?", fragte sie nach.

„Man wird doch wohl wissen, wer in _unserem_ Gebäude unterrichtet wird.", spottete der Mann.

„Ihrem Gebäude?", echote Ron schrill, worauf er zufrieden nickte und den anderen ein Licht aufging.

„Und wo ist Helga Hufflepuff, wenn ich mal davon ausgehen darf, dass Sie beide Salazar Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw sind.", fragte Harry.

„Sie zog es vor, in ihrer Heimat, Deutschland, zu bleiben. Ach, du hast mit Godric schon Bekanntschaft gemacht?", erwiderte Ravenclaw.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo der sich schon wieder herumtreibt.", schnaubte Slytherin und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„In Godric's Hollow. Wie du vielleicht noch weißt.", lächelte Rowena.

„Nun aber eine andere Frage: Wer von euch vier hat uns hergeholt?", wandte sie sich wieder an die, immer noch ziemlich perplex drein sehenden, Jugendlichen.

„Kannst du nicht zählen, es sind acht!", meckerte Slytherin, was sie gekonnt ignorierte.

Nachdem sie sich alle noch einmal angesehen hatten, zeigten sie einstimmig auf Hermine, auf deren Wangen sich ein zartes Rot abbildete.

„Hermine Kate Granger. Interessant.", murmelte Rowena, während sie sie genau studierte.

„Sie ist Muggelgeborene!", stöhnte er, was sie mit einem giftigen Blick beantwortete. Er seufzte resigniert und fuhr dann fort: „Es fehlen noch drei, gnädige Frau.", während er begonnen hatte, mit dem Fuß ungeduldig auf- und abzuwippen.

„Salazar, du willst mir doch jetzt nicht erzählen, dass du das nicht siehst!", empörte sie sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Mich interessiert die Gryffindorsche Brut nicht allzu sehr. Und mit Helga hatte ich auch nicht viel zu tun. Ah, ein Malfoy. ", als er Draco entdeckte schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, was seine kalten Augen nicht erreichte.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir nicht oft die Möglichkeit bekommen mit jemandem zu sprechen, der noch in der lebenden Welt existiert, daher entschuldigt seinen unhöflichen Ton.", warf Rowena ein, während sie Slytherin einen strengen Blick zuwarf.

„Allerdings müsstest du den Erben Godrics erkennen.", seufzte sie.

„Wieso?", hakte Harry verwirrt nach.

„Ihr vier seid die Erben von uns. Wir haben das Schloss erbaut und unsere Magie weitergegeben. Man spürt es, wer zu der Linie gehört. Außerdem siehst du einem Potter sehr ähnlich", erklärte sie ihm in einem ruhigen Ton, während sie Harry kurz zuzwinkerte.

„Dürfte man fragen, was Sie hier machen?", wandte sich Draco an die beiden.

„Wir sind eigentlich dazu zuständig, aufzupassen, dass in Hogwarts alles seinen geübten Gang geht. Jedoch sind wir bereits verstorben und können somit nicht mehr annähernd soviel Einfluss ausüben als uns Recht wäre.", erwiderte sie, während sie ihren Blick durch den Gang von den Gemälden zu den Rüstungen schweifen ließ.

„Verstehen Sie das jetzt nicht falsch, aber wenn Sie _schlafen_, wie Sie es ausdrücken, ist es logisch, dass Sie keinen Einfluss ausüben können, oder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.

„Schlafen ist relativ, Harry. Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch, wie ihr vor Tom Riddle fliehen konntet, oder?", stellte Rowena die Gegenfrage.

„Wir wurden aus Hogwarts wegtransportiert.", antwortete er langsam, während er die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte.

„Und von wem?", fragte sie weiter.

„Stimmt!", rief Hermine plötzlich aus und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, „Die beiden haben doch die Andeutungen gemacht, dass Victoria und Salazar sich ziemlich ähneln sollen!"

„Wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt mich beim Vornamen zu nennen!", zischte Slytherin dazwischen, als er sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen ansah.

„Verzeihung.", murmelte sie schnell und senkte ihren Kopf.

„Und so was nennt sich Erbin der Gründer.", schnaubte Slytherin und besah sie abfällig.

„Halt deine Zunge im Zaum!", herrschte ihn Rowena in einem ungewohnt harten Ton an, „Hättest du dich näher mit den vieren beschäftigt, wüsstest du, dass sie eine der besten Schüler ist, die Hogwarts je hatte!"

Er wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, Rowena hingegen sah ihn scharf an und formte einige Worte mit ihrem Mund, worauf er sie kurz geschockt ansah und sich dann damit begnügte, Hermine weiterhin herablassend anzusehen.

„Lass dich von diesem Herrn nicht die Laune verderben, Hermine. Du bist eine sehr starke, intelligente und exzellente Hexe. Das darfst du nicht vergessen. Hach, wenn dich deine Ururgroßmutter jetzt sehen könnte. Sie wäre so stolz auf dich.", während des letzten Satzes bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein warmes Lächeln ab.

„Ich hätte eine Frage, die mich wirklich sehr beschäftigen würde, wenn Sie erlauben, Mr Slytherin, Sir, wie ist der Streit zwischen Ihnen und Godric ausgegangen?", fragte Harry, sich innerlich auf eine barsche Antwort vorbereitend.

„Noch so ein wahnwitziger Gryffindor! Ich denke, dass du das öfter hörst, aber du bist deinem Vater ähnlicher, als es manchen Recht wäre.", schnaubte er, während er begonnen hatte den Kopf zu schütteln, „Und dann lässt er auch noch nicht mal den Ersten das Erbe antreten! Wie weit muss man sinken! Nur weil er-"

„Du schweifst vom Thema ab. Ich denke, dass du das noch später mit James klären kannst.", unterbrach Rowena ihn in seinem Monolog, als er anfing sich richtig in Rage zu reden.

„Warum unterbrichst du mich eigentlich andauernd? Man könnte meinen, du hättest Manieren gelernt!"

„Ich unterbreche dich nur, wenn ich den Anschein habe, dass du über Sachen sprichst, die nicht hierher passen.", antwortete sie gelassen, mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, fuhr dann aber an die anderen gewandt fort, „Ich denke, dass ihr von uns noch eine Menge erfahren könnt, aber ich denke auch, dass ein Gang nicht der geeignete Platz dafür ist.", sie hatte ihre Hand unter ihr Kind gelegt und betrachtete die acht mit musternden Blicken.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Madam, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie beide jetzt einfach aus dem Portrait herausspazieren können.", merkte Draco an.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.", verwarf sie seinen Kommentar. Sie sah noch einmal kurz zu Salazar, der sie mit geweiteten Augen und Unglauben betrachtete und führte dann eine gezielte Bewegung mit der Hand aus.

Das Portrait fing an zu wackeln, als ob es jeden Moment herunterfallen würde. Rowena und Salazar verschwanden aus dem Landschafsgemälde, was die Jugendlichen dazu veranlasste sich fragend anzusehen. dann färbte sich das Portrait braun. Die Bäume und Büsche waren nicht mehr zu erkennen, sämtliche Konturen verschwanden und aus dem Gemälde bildete sich eine große Eichentür. Noch einen letzten Blick tauschend, gingen Harry und Draco zu der Tür und berührten sie mit ihrer Hand, worauf sich diese knarrend öffnete. Sie sahen in einen gänzlich dunklen Gang. Nicht wissend, ob sie nun hineingehen sollten, warteten sie, bis etwas passierte. Nach wenigen Momenten entzündeten sich Fackeln kurz hinter der Tür und leuchteten einen ungefähr fünf Meter langen Gang spärlich aus. Sie atmeten noch einmal tief durch und betraten den Gang. Sie bewegten sich ganz langsam Schritt für Schritt vorwärts, so das man öfter jemanden fluchen hören konnte, da irgendeiner dem anderen auf den Fuß getreten haben musste.

Sie gelangten an einer weiteren großen Eichentür an, auf der man, bei näherem Betrachten, das Hogwarts Emblem erkennen konnte. Harry öffnete die Tür und trat unsicher in den Raum, Draco dicht auf seinen Versen. Der Raum war relativ groß und kreisrund und in vier Teile aufgeteilt. Für jeden der vier Gründer einen. Die gelblich gefärbte Wand und das Regal mit verschiedenen Kräutern verrieten den Bereich von Helga Hufflepuff. Der von Ravenclaw, in tiefem blau gehalten, enthielt an der Wand eine großzügige Ansammlung von Büchern, während auf den anderen beiden gegenüberliegenden Vierteln, jeweils ein edel aussehendes Schwert die Wand schmückte. Kaum hatten sie alle den Raum betreten, schlug die Tür zu und ein Zucken ging durch die Reihen. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein ebenfalls runder Tisch mit dem Hogwarts Emblem in der Mitte. Die verschiedenen Farben zu dem dazugehörigem Teil des Raums ausgerichtet. Sie hörten ein leises Lachen und blickten verwundert zum Teil Ravenclaws hinüber, wo sie selbst am Regal lehnte und belustigt zu dem Nachwuchs herüber sah. Verwirrt blickten sie Rowena an, die aussah, als würde sie lebendig vor ihnen stehen. Ihr Körper wirkte gefestigt und nicht durchscheinend, wie der eines Geistes. Sie lächelte die Jugendlichen noch einmal an, ehe sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dass sich gänzlich die geballte Kraft von Hogwarts in diesem Raum bündelt. Was es uns erlaubt, uns zu festigen.", sie sah kurz wehmütig durch den Raum, „Hier entstanden einige der größten Pläne zur vollkommenden Errichtung Hogwarts'. Oh, ich vergaß, setzt euch doch.", an diesem Punkt widmete sie ihre Blicke den vier Erben und bot ihnen jeweils einen der Stühle der Gründer an. Mit Ehrfurcht gingen sie langsam darauf zu und ließen sich langsam auf ihnen nieder, fast als befürchteten sie, dass sie zusammen fallen könnten. Rowena betrachtete die dort sitzenden mit Wohlwollen und sah dann zu den Verbliebenen vier.

„Keine Angst, ihr müsst nicht stehen.", sie klatschte zwei Mal, gut hörbar, in ihre Hände und zwischen den vier Stühlen, stellten sich wiederum vier, worauf sich die anderen, nicht weniger ehrfürchtig drauf niederließen.

„Was denkst du? Sollen wir die anderen beiden auch noch dazu holen?", wandte sich Rowena an Slytherin, der desinteressiert die Pflanzen von Hufflepuff betrachtete.

„Ich denke, dass ist eine _sehr_ gute Idee.", antwortete er sarkastisch, was sie wiederum den Kopf schütteln ließ.

„Also gut, dann nicht. Nun, wie gesagt, ihr befindet euch im Raum der Gründer. Nur die Erben können diesen öffnen. Und ich möchte an euch appellieren, dass das unter euch bleibt, denn soviel ich weiß, hat Dumbledore schon einmal hiervon gehört, aber es nicht glauben können."

„Genauso, wie von der _Kammer des Schreckens_.", murmelte Harry, während er Slytherins eisigem Blick standhielt.

„Unter anderem, ja.", seufzte Rowena, „Wir haben ja schon erfahren, dass ihr heute mir eurer Ausbildung angefangen habt. Wie ist es euch ergangen?", sie hatte sie alle noch einmal der Reihe nach angesehen und begnügte sich damit, etwas im Raum auf- und abzulaufen, während sich Slytherin skeptisch dreinblickend an eine Wand gelehnt hatte.

„Es lief ganz gut und wird wahrscheinlich auch noch gut laufen, wenn man bedenkt, dass dreiviertel unserer Ausbilder eigentlich sehr sympathisch sind.", erwiderte Blaise ruhig.

„Ich denke, dass du mit dem letzten Viertel Severus Snape meinst?", ein kurzes Schmunzeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, „Alle jene, die ihm bekannt sind, klangen nicht sehr begeistert von seinen Lehrmethoden."

„So viele können das ja nicht sein.", murmelte Draco.

„In der Tat."

„Dürfte ich nun zu meiner Frage zurückkommen?", warf Harry ein, worauf Slytherin kaum merklich die Augen verdrehte.

„Warum fragst du ihn nicht selbst? Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir dazu sagen soll. Wir hatten grundlegende Meinungsverschiedenheiten, von denen sich manche nie aus der Welt haben schaffen lassen."

„Zum Beispiel?", hakte Harry nach.

„Man könnte meinen ihr hättet andere Probleme als euch mit alten Geschichten zu beschäftigen.", antwortete er.

„Ja, und warum haben wir diese Probleme wohl!", spottete Blaise.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.", gab Slytherin von sich, während er sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick ansah.

„Ach nein? Dann würde ich Ihnen gerne auf die Sprünge helfen: Es gab nämlich mal einen Zauberer, der meinte, dass auf der Schule, die er mit erbaut hat, keine Muggelgeborenen aufgenommen werden sollten. Dieser Herr hatte dann auch Nachkommen und einer von ihnen, auch als Tom Vorlost Riddle oder besser Lord, warum auch immer, Voldemort bekannt, meinte dann diese Tradition weiterzuführen und ist nun dabei zum zweiten Mal einen Krieg anzufangen, der wieder etlichen Muggeln, Hexen und Zauberern das Leben nehmen wird!", sie wurde immer lauter und ihre Wangen hatten sich vor Wut schon rot gefärbt.

„Zügle deine Zunge, Mädchen! Ich denke nicht, dass du, und auch ihr anderen, von solchen Sachen schon etwas versteht!", erwiderte er barsch.

„Wir verstehen davon wahrscheinlich mehr, als Ihnen lieb wäre.", giftete Tanja und man konnte auch erkennen, dass es den meisten anderen schwer fiel, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich gebe Ihnen Recht, wenn Sie sagen, dass wir den Krieg noch nicht erlebt haben, aber wir wissen was es heißt mit Krieg umzugehen und auch mit Verlusten und Benachteiligungen zu leben! Denn davon haben wir alle hier bestimmt schon genug gehabt!", ergänzte Harry mit leicht zitternder Stimme, während er sich jeden seiner Freunde ansah.

Dem folgte erst einmal ein paar Momente Stille, die für jeden nahezu in den Ohren brannte. Dann hörte man plötzlich ein leises Klatschen. Sich nach dem Grund des Geräusches umsehend, sahen sie noch zwei ältere Personen in der Tür stehen, die mit ihren Händen noch immer leicht applaudierten. Außer Draco sahen alle Jugendlichen den einen Mann freundlich an, nickten ihm zu oder deuteten leichte Verbeugungen an, was ihn lächeln ließ. Die andere Dame hatte auch ein sehr altes Kostüm an, welches sich aus hellen Pastelltönen zusammensetzte. Sie hatte kindlich leuchtende braune Augen und schulterlange blonde Locken, die bei jedem Schritt tanzten, als sie zu Rowena herüber ging und sie in ihre Arme schloss. Ihr ganzes Erscheinungsbild ließ nicht sehr auf eine erwachsene Frau schließen, da sich ihr Lächeln, ihre Locken und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen eher auf das Gesicht eines Kindes bezieht, dem man eben eine große Freude gemacht hatte. Sie drehte sich nun zu Blaise um, sah sie an und reichte ihr die Hand, währenddessen Blaise sich erhoben hatte um ihr, der Höflichkeit Willen, entgegenzukommen. Godric und Salazar hingegen betrachteten sich nur mit kühlen Blicken, während auch Godric sich damit begnügte Rowena herzlich zu begrüßen, was Helga auch bei Slytherin versuchte. Jedoch scheiterte sie an seiner kühlen Art. Sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und wandte sich den anderen zu, denen sie eine ebenso freundliche Begrüßung zukommen ließ. Ihre Freude nahm noch ein wenig zu, als sie ebenfalls in ihre Hände klatschte und sich kurzerhand zwischen Neville und Blaise auf einem weiteren Stuhl niederließ.

„Eigentlich haben sie sich doch vor kurzem erst gesehen, oder?", flüsterte Harry Tanja in Hinblick auf die umfangreiche Begrüßung zu, die darauf kurz lachte und immer noch grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Hach ist das schön, mal wieder junge Leute zu treffen.", seufzte Helga, was Rowena schmunzeln ließ, die sich, wie Godric, nun ebenfalls an der Tafel niedergelassen hatte.

„Hattest du nicht eigentlich nicht noch _etwas zu tun_?", wandte sich Rowena an Godric, während sie die Worte etwas zu tun mit einem Lächeln begleitete.

„Ich will ihm ja nichts unterstellen, aber ich halte es nicht mehr für möglich, dass er es jedes Mal aufs Neue schafft, mich zu besiegen."

„Hast du denn schon einmal einem Pferd das Fliegen beigebracht?", erwiderte Helga, während sie Rowena einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.

„Dürfte man fragen, wovon Sie reden?", mischte sich Hermine ein, die die kleine Konversation aufmerksam verfolgt hatte.

„Sagen wir es so: Es ist schwer einem Godric Gryffindor begreiflich zu machen, dass es Personen gibt, die er beim Zaubererschach nicht besiegen kann.", erwiderte Helga, bevor er überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Darf man fragen, wie Sie es geschafft haben Voldemort und seine Todesser aus Hogwarts rauszuschmeißen?", fragte Harry.

„Drücken wir es so aus: Ich muss euch nicht erklären, dass es für ihn nahezu unmöglich ist, zu wissen, wie jeder Stein auf dem anderen liegt und was wir getan haben, dass es auch so bleibt. Des Weiteren wisst ihr auch, dass Hogwarts mit einer Vielzahl von Schutzzaubern bewacht wird. Und Sinn dieser Schutzzauber war es auch unerwünschte _Gäste_ von hier fernzuhalten. Um ihn aus Hogwarts zu werfen, muss man also nur verschiedene Zauber zur richtigen Zeit, sagen wir mal, etwas _abändern_ und sie situationsgemäß wieder aktivieren.", erklärte Rowena.

„Das heißt also, dass Sie in dem Moment nahezu das gesamte Schutzsystem von Hogwarts auf den Kopf gestellt haben?", schlussfolgerte Draco, mit etwas Unglauben in der Stimme.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst. Dabei wurden leider auch die Geister für kurze Zeit aus Hogwarts verbannt, aber ich denke, dass diese nun wieder an ihrem Platz sein müssten und eigentlich dürften Sie es uns nicht unbedingt übel nehmen.", erweiterte Godric ihre Erklärung.

„Kennen Sie die Hausgeister?", wunderte sich Ginny.

„Natürlich. Nachdem sie es vorzogen hier lieber weiter als Geister zu existieren, haben wir ihnen ihren Posten zugewiesen.", entgegnete Helga.

„Und wenn da jetzt also irgendeiner nicht ins Land der Toten will, wird er also nach Hogwarts kommandiert, oder was?"

„Draco, denkst du wirklich, dass wir irgendjemandem unsere Häuser anvertrauen würden?", hinterfragte Slytherin.

„Inwiefern?"

„Jeder der Geister befand sich einmal in demjenigen Haus, welches er bewacht und gehört auch zur Linie der Erben.", schloss Rowena.

„Das hat Nick doch gesagt. So was von wegen _‚Ich bin ein richtiger Gryffindor'_ oder so.", meinte Neville.

„Daran kannst du dich noch erinnern?", stöhnte Seamus.

„Du etwa nicht?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Nö, ich hab seit der Rede von Umbridge geschlafen und befand mich danach auch nicht wirklich in einem wachen Zustand.", grinste er, was Hermine mit einem empörten Blick bedachte, den er kurzerhand entschuldigend erwiderte.

„So hört ihr also euren Lehrern zu, ja?", stellte Helga lächelnd fest.

„Sie hätten die Frau mal in einer einzigen Unterrichtsstunde erleben müssen. Ich denke, dann könnten Sie seine Reaktion deutlich nachvollziehen.", verteidigte Harry seinen Zimmergenossen.

„Dafür können wir uns in dem Jahr ja auf besseren Unterricht freuen.", warf Luna grinsend ein.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass eine gewisse Julia Black den Unterricht übernimmt?", hakte Godric nach, worauf die Jugendlichen verdattert nickten und ihn fragend ansahen, „Wir vier kennen doch die Namen von euren Ausbildern, daher kam mir das bekannt vor."

„Langsam finde ich das unheimlich.", murmelte Blaise.

„Warum denn? Es ist doch logisch, dass uns eure beiden Wächter, sozusagen, über eure Ausbilder und eure Leistungen und euren Werdegang informieren.", meinte Rowena daraufhin.

„Unsere Wächter?", echote Hermine ungläubig, worauf Slytherin zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Die beiden, die euch noch einige Details über eure Ausbildung übermittelt haben und mit euch die Initiierung vollzogen haben."

„Mich beschäftigt eine Sache noch: Wir waren doch letztens eigentlich im Reich der Toten, oder?", fragte Neville leise nach, worauf die vier nickten und Helga ihm bedeutete fortzufahren.

„Na ja, also ich meine eigentlich sind meine Eltern doch noch gar nicht tot, oder?", es bildete sich ein Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen und es sah aus, als würde er immer mehr in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken. Seine Freunde sahen ihn kurz betreten an und senkten dann ihre Blicke auf die Tischplatte.

„Und du fragst dich jetzt, warum die beiden auch dabei waren, oder?", hakte Rowena vorsichtig nach, worauf er kaum merklich nickte. Sie seufzte kurz und fuhr dann fort, „Ich denke, dass dir der Heiler erklärt hat, dass man das mit den beiden so verstehen muss, als ob sich da eine Tür im Kopf geschlossen hat. Und diese Tür grenzt ja die Reaktion und Erinnerungen fast gänzlich ab. Hm, es ist etwas kompliziert. Ich hoffe ich mache das jetzt richtig, wenn ich dir das versuche zu erklären. Also, es ist nicht so, dass die beiden seit dem Zeitpunkt, wo das mit ihnen passierte, gleich ins Jenseits gelangt sind. Die ersten Jahre nach dem tragischen Vorfall haben die beiden alles noch wahrgenommen. Zwar nur als ob die durch eine Scheibe sehen würden, aber sie haben alles miterlebt, sie konnten nur nicht handeln. Und die anderen, die die beiden gut kannten, ich denke, ihr habt sie ja fast alle dort sitzen sehen, haben wortwörtlich Tag und Nacht an einer Lösung gesucht, ob und wenn dann wie man das rückgängig machen kann. Jedoch muss ich zu meinem Bedauern hinzufügen, dass es auch nach langem Suchen kein Heilmittel gefunden werden konnte. Ich weiß gar nicht genau, wie lange sie gesucht haben.", sie runzelte kurz die Stirn und überlegte.

„Fast fünf Jahre.", antwortete Helga leise.

„Danke dir, meine Liebe. Und ich denke, wenn ich dir sage, dass es fünf Jahre gedauert hat, kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es äußerst aussichtslos war. Und ab diesem Punkt hatten die beiden die Wahl: Sie blieben in ihren Körpern und erlebten alles weiterhin mit oder sie verabschiedeten sich vollkommen von ihrem irdischen Dasein. Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, sie lieben dich wirklich, aber sie litten beide sehr unter dieser Situation. Und deswegen haben sie sich für den zweiten Weg entschieden.", hier schloss sie mit ihrer Erklärung. Es herrschte immer noch sehr bedrückte Stimmung, die den ganzen Raum ausfüllte. Sie hing wie eine dunkle Wolke über allen Köpfen.

„Woher weiß man denn, dass dort wo sie gesucht haben, wirklich alles darüber steht?", fragte Hermine leise nach, worauf Harrys, Tanjas und Ginnys Kopf ruckartig in die Höhe schnellte.

„Hm, Zarah hat euch zu ihnen geführt, oder?", sie bekam einstimmiges Nicken, „Dann müsstet ihr doch eigentlich auch an der Bibliothek vorbeigelaufen sein?", wiederum einstimmiges Nicken.

„Sie hat kurz reingeguckt, ob da jemand drin sitzt.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie das mit einem einzigen Blick geschafft hat.", erwiderte Slytherin.

„So sonderlich groß kann die doch nicht sein!", warf Luna ein.

„Doch, sie ist sogar riesig. Und ich kann euch auch versichern, dass sie jedes Buch was auch nur ansatzweise mit dem Crucatius-Fluch zu tun hat, durchgesehen haben.", merkte Godric an, während er leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber was garantiert uns, dass es wirklich so war?", hakte Hermine nochmals nach.

Rowena lachte leise.

„Das ist keine gewöhnliche Bibliothek. Sie ist die Mutter allem niedergeschriebenen Wissens der Geschichte."

„Was heißen soll?"

„Jedes Buch, jede Schriftrolle mit wissenschaftlichem Inhalt, die niedergeschrieben wurden, werden dort festgehalten."

„Bitte was?", fragten Harry und Tanja ungläubig nach.

„Glaubt ihr, man könne sich fünf Jahre mit nur einem winzigen Teil der Geschichte befassen, wenn man nicht alles Wissen zur Verfügung hat?"

„Oh Gott und ich hab schon die Schnauze voll, wenn ich ein paar Stunden in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts sitzen muss.", stöhnte Ron.

„Wer ist denn so verrückt und macht so was?", meinte Harry ungläubig.

„Ich würde das an deiner Stelle nicht so laut sagen. Es ist noch nicht bewiesen, ob Wahnsinn vererbbar ist.", lächelte Rowena.

„Ich denke, in dem Fall schon.", murmelte Slytherin und warf Godric einen kurzen Blick zu, der diesen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erwiderte.

„Und was macht man, wenn man eins der Bücher in einer anderen Sprache geschrieben ist?", fragte Luna nach.

„Übersetzungszauber.", erwiderte Draco, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Einige von denen sind hochwertvolle Antiquitäten. Man kann bezweifeln, ob sie so einem Zauber standhalten.", warf Helga ein.

„Na ja, und wenn das nicht funktioniert?", fragte Luna weiter.

„Dann bleibt einem nichts anderes übrig, als sich jemanden zu suchen, der die Sprache beherrscht und willig ist, einem zu helfen.", antwortete Godric.

„Ich hoffe, du siehst ein, dass man deine Eltern nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen hat.", wandte sich Rowena noch einmal an Neville, der nickte und dankbar lächelte, was etwas misslang.

„Könnten wir das Thema wechseln?", schaltete sich Godric ein, worauf unschlüssiges Gemurmel folgte und er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, „Denn es ist so, dass ihr dass alles eigentlich überhaupt nicht wissen dürft."

„Dafür wurde uns hier aber schon eine Menge erzählt.", grinste Draco schief.

„Wir gehen grundsätzlich davon aus, dass wir hier mit vertrauenswürdigen Personen kommunizieren.", entgegnete Rowena.

„Wenn man mal davon ausgeht, dass du das ruhig jemandem erzählen kannst. Aber das würde dann eher wie der Spruch ‚_Im Himmel ist Jahrmarkt!'_ klingen.", meinte Harry, worauf Draco ihn merkwürdig ansah. Hermine erklärte ihm aber kurz die Bedeutung, was ihn nur verdattert nicken ließ.

„Noch was: Wir wissen jetzt ja schon, dass wir eigentlich erst mit unserer Volljährigkeit in unser Erbe eingewiesen werden. Warum aber dann ausgerechnet bei uns schon jetzt?", erkundigte sich Harry, während er sich die vier Gründer einem nach dem anderen ansah.

„Ihr habt mir doch vorhin erzählt, dass ihr wisst, was es heißt mir Krieg umzugehen. Also würde ich meinen, dass die Frage unnötig war.", spottete Slytherin.

„Er will bestimmt darauf aus, dass sein Vater auch erst zu seiner Volljährigkeit eingeweiht wurde, obwohl er sich schon mitten im Krieg befand.", ergänzte Tanja.

„Bloß bedenke, dass damals Edward auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte."

„Aber er ist vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag gestorben und wie mir Sirius erzählt hat, wurde er erst ein Jahr später informiert."

Die Gründer warfen sich einige Blicke zu, ehe Godric tief ausatmete und zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

„Bloß dieses Mal ist es doch etwas ganz anderes. Denn James musste nicht, wie du, Voldemort so oft gegenüber treten. Außerdem, ich will es vorsichtig ausdrücken, haben wir eine sehr schlechte Vorahnung, was es diesen Krieg anbelangt."

„Ist es wegen der Prophezeiung?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Prophezeiungen sind in Zwiespalten bei den Erben nichts Ungewöhnliches.", verwarf Rowena ihren Einwurf, „Bloß wurde diese sehr offen ausgetragen. Allerdings muss man auch dazu sagen, dass sie unsere Vorahnung nur begründet.", um ihrer Aussage den nötigen Boden zu geben, erhob sie sich und ging zu dem Bücherregal ihres Viertels. Sie ging mit dem Finger kurz die Reihe durch und nahm dann ein sehr altes Buch heraus. Sie wischte eine dünne Staubschicht vom Umschlag und setzte sich dann damit an den Tisch. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Buch und besah sich das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Mit einem entschlossenen Blick schlug sie die Seiten bis zur Mitte des Buchs um und blätterte noch einige Seiten, bis sie anscheinend das gefunden hatte, was sie gesucht hatte.

Luna hingegen warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und rieb sich dann kurz über die Augen.

„Da bekommt der Spruch ‚_carpe noctem'_ ganz neue Bedeutung.", die anderen sahen sie fragend an, infolgedessen sie ihnen mitteilte, dass es schon kurz nach drei Uhr in der Früh war.

„Dann müsstet ihr euch aber langsam zu euren Schlafräumen begeben.", meinte Helga und sah sie alle der Reihe nach an.

„Das Wachbleiben ist kein Problem. Aber ich bekomme langsam Hunger.", widersprach Ron.

„Warum sagt ihr das nicht gleich?", wunderte sie Helga und orderte einen Hauselfen an, den Jugendlichen etwas zu essen zu bringen.

„Die Hauselfen wissen, dass sich hier noch ein Raum befindet?", erkundigte sich Luna.

„Natürlich. Wenn dem nicht so wäre, wie sollte denn sonst dieser Raum so ordentlich aussehen? Allerdings haben sie die Anweisung das niemandem mitzuteilen. Und wenn sie nichtsdestotrotz es jemandem erzählen wollen, wird ihnen nach wenigen Worten diesbezüglich das Gedächtnis gelöscht."

Als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, erschienen drei Hauselfen die einige Platten mit Sandwichs und klein geschnittenem Gemüse auf den Tisch stellten. Dem folgten noch einige Krüge Kürbissaft und eine Tasse heißer Kakao für jeden. Sie bedankten sich und nahmen sich jeder ein belegtes Brot und baten Rowena an der Stelle fortzufahren, wo sie aufgehört hatte.

_**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**_

So, ich hoffe ich habe euch mit dem Kapitel nicht enttäuscht...

_DANKE AN:_**  
**

**YanisTamiem**: Wow, also ich war echt platt, als ich das gelesen hab! DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!

**Laser-jet**: Ich sage jetzt nicht, dass deine Reviews schon immer kurz waren (Das war _kein_ Vorwurf!). Ich freue mich, dass dir die Geschichte immer noch gefällt!

**Tina**: Danke, schön, dass man auch mal wieder neue Leser zu Gesicht bekommt! ‚_zwinker'_ Ähm, ich muss anmerken, dass mir ständig vorgeworfen wird, dass ich zu fies und zu sarkastisch für diese Welt bin! _‚grins'_

**Truemmerlotte**: Einen herzlichen Dank auch an dich! (Freu mich schon auf das nächste Kapitel von dir.) Ich weiß, aber irgendwie bin ich gerade in einer humorlosen Phase. (Oh Gott, wenn das irgendwer erfährt würden die das gnadenlos gegen mich ausspielen, also psst! ‚grins')

**sunnymaus**: DANKE! Fühl dich auch geknuddelt! Danke für das Lob. ‚lächel'

Tibertius: Danke! Also die Idee mit der Besenkammer wäre auch nicht schlecht, aber ich denke, dann hätte sich die Wartezeit nicht ausgezahlt! Aber ansonsten lagst du mit deinen Vermutungen ja schon ganz richtig! ‚sich leicht ertappt fühlt'

Ach ja: Ich wiederhole mich gerne:

**_STOPP! _Ihr müsst mir unbedingt helfen! Ich hab mit einer Freundin gewettet, dass ich vor dem 43. Kapitel noch die 200 schaffe! Und wenn ich das schaffe, gibt sie für mich mächtig einen aus! Das heißt also für euch, dass ihr mir jetzt gaaanz dolle helfen müsst! Denn wenn ich verliere, heißt das blonde Haare für mich und ich kann euch sagen, dass das echt scheiße aussehen würde! Und damit ihr euch schon mal drauf vorbereitet: Bevor mein Reviewzähler nicht auf **_mindestens 157_** steht, kommt kein neues Kapitel! Klingt hart, ist aber gerecht! BITTE! ICH HASSE BLONDE HAARE (bei mir jedenfalls)!**

_Macht euch noch eine schöne Woche oder schöne Ferien oder wie auch immer!_

_Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


	22. Okklumentik und Julias Premiere

_Widmung_: Hm, langsam wird es kompliziert. _‚grübel' _Dieses Kapitel gebe ich an meine Cousine, Sophie, die das jetzige Schuljahr in Frankreich zubringt! Ich wünsch ihr viel Glück und lass dich bloß nicht von den Franzosen unterkriegen _‚zwinker'_!

_Kapitel 22 – Okklumentik und Julias Premiere_

„Ich möchte euch nur zeigen, dass es noch andere Prophezeiungen in anderen Generationen gab. Das wird euch dann auch die Beziehung der Erben untereinander näher bringen.", sie beugte sich wieder über das Buch und suchte einen bestimmten Absatz.

„Also das Buch sah auch schon einmal besser aus.", murmelte sie.

„Zum Beispiel hier: Im Jahre 1478 sagte eine Prophezeiung voraus, dass sich bald zwei verschiedene Häuser miteinander verbünden werden und diese dann auch ihre Familien von den Feindseligkeiten erlösen sollten. Die beiden heirateten dann letztendlich auch und sie gebar Zwillinge. Jedoch schreibt der Vater der Braut in diesem Buch, dass er dieses Unheil nicht über seine Familie kommen lassen würde und wie abwegig diese Idee doch sei. Schlussendlich ließ den Mann seiner Tochter von Bediensteten in der Nacht vergiften."

„Das ist nicht wahr, oder?", murmelte Blaise, „Also ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass mein Vater Harry vergiften lassen würde, wenn ich mit ihm verheiratet wäre. Nichts für ungut, Tay.", setzte sie noch nach, als Tanja ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Das klingt fast wie in _Romeo und Julia_. Beide Familien zerstritten und der Kerl muss sterben.", meinte Hermine müde lächelnd.

„Aber die Frau hat sich dann doch nicht selbst umgebracht?", warf Tanja ein.

„Nein, ihr Vater hat sie zurück in sein Anwesen geholt und nachdem er erkennen konnte, wer der beiden zu seinem Erbe gehört, denjenigen nach seiner Facon aufgezogen.", erwiderte Rowena.

„Und den anderen Zwilling?"

„Der wurde nach seinen Angaben zu seiner _Blutsbande_ geschickt."

„Ist ja heute auch nicht anders.", entgegnete Harry, „Wenn man sich mal anguckt, wen die Blacks alles aus ihren Stammbäumen gestrichen haben."

„Zivilisierte Menschen.", merkte Ginny an, während ihre Stimme vor Sarkasmus triefte.

„Was steht da noch so alles drin?"

„Hm, oh, an den Fall kann ich mich noch gut erinnern: Da wollte eine Gründerfamilie in zweifelhaften Absichten versuchen die Streitigkeiten beseitigen. Hach, die Frau konnte schon immer lange Geschichten erzählen.", murmelte Rowena, während sie ungefähr zehn Seiten überschlug, „Das war in 1655. Die dortige Vorhersage ließ verlauten, dass sich Erben durch niederträchtiges Verhalten nicht entfalten konnten. Sie sollten nie zu ihrer wahren Kraft gelangen, da sie sich in falschen Milieus befanden, oder so in der Art. Das veranlasste die Eltern der beiden dazu sie ständig auf andere Schulen zu schicken.", sie seufzte kurz, „Dabei wären sie doch in Hogwarts am besten aufgehoben. Die Eltern verstanden den Inhalt falsch. Sie hatten mit falschen Milieus an das Umfeld ihrer Nachkommen gedacht und nicht an ihre Familien. Ihr müsst wissen, dass sich die Dame damals als Hebamme in einem der ersten Hospitale betätigte und die Magie der Kinder spürte. Sie dachte sich anscheinend, dass die Kinder in der jeweils anderen Umgebung zu mehr Wissen und Toleranz gelangen würden. Was dazu führte, dass ein Erbe Gryffindors unter Slytherins aufwuchs und der Erbe Slytherins bei Gryffindors. Und erst in ihrem 23. Lebensjahr bemerkten die beiden Herren, dass sie falschen Familien angehörten. Ich versichere euch, dass das ein rigoroses Chaos war. Letztendlich fanden die beiden durch Zufall zueinander und töteten die, sich dort schon in sehr fortgeschrittenem Alter befindende, Frau. Danach verzweigten sich ihre Wege und sie sahen sich nie wieder."

„Wer hat sich das eigentlich ausgedacht?", meinte Harry verwirrt, worauf Godric lachte.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das erfunden ist?"

„Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass das so extrem gewesen sein soll.", murmelte er in seine Tasse.

„Und genau deswegen hoffen wir, dass ihr das besser machen werdet.", bemerkte Helga zuversichtlich, worauf sich Harry und Draco einige Momente in die Augen sahen. Draco hob kaum merklich die Augenbrauen und dann nickten beide. Ginny und Tanja warfen sich kurz verwunderte Blicke zu, legten ihr Augenmerk dann jedoch wieder auf Rowena.

„So, Kinder. Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich. wie ich gehört habe, habt ihr noch einen langen Tag vor euch!", schloss Rowena und schlug das Buch wieder zu, um es ins Regal zu stellen. Die Proteste der Jugendlichen wurden von den Gründern übergangen, da sie sich nun alle vier einig waren, dass dies keine Zeit mehr war, um Gespräche zu führen. Als sie einsahen, dass die vier Recht hatten, erhoben sie sich schwerfällig und verabschiedeten sich von ihnen. Rowena wandte sich nochmals zum Regal und zog noch zwei weitere Bücher heraus. Sie übergab sie ihnen mit den Worten, dass sie diese noch gebrauchen könnten. Mit einem letzten Abschiedswort und der Versicherung, dass sie noch einmal vorbeikommen könnten, begaben sich die acht nun auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, wurden nicht mehr viele Worte gewechselt. Sie wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht und trennten sich dann. Kaum lagen sie in ihren Betten empfang sie die Müdigkeit und ließ sie sofort ins Land der Träume gleiten.

* * *

Nervös begab sie sich zur Großen Halle. Sie wusste nicht, was ihre Unsicherheit hervorrief, da sie dieses Gefühl normalerweise nur vor Großeinsätzen verspürte. Innerlich korrigierte sie sich, da sie sich vor dem Prozess ihres großen Bruders ähnlich gefühlt hatte. Sie seufzte noch einmal und beantwortete den fragenden Blick ihres Kollegen mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Er zuckte darauf nur mit den Schultern und so setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Sie betrachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln und musste kurz schmunzeln. Es sah schon merkwürdig aus, wie er heute früh auf der Couch gelegen hatte. Sie hatte ihn geweckt und ihn als allererstes gefragt, was er in ihrer Wohnung machte, bis ihr wieder eingefallen war, dass er gestern noch ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte und sie ihm danach angeboten hatte dort zu übernachten. Innerlich dankte sie sich für ihre Entscheidung, da sie ihn in einem nervenaufreibenden Zustand mitten in einem Gang von Hogwarts getroffen hatte. Sie hatte noch Hunger und hatte sich den Weg zur Küche beschreiben lassen, während er dabei war, wieder zurück in die USA zu gelangen. Ein zweiter, diesmal lautloser, Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie ihm begegnet war. Er, laut über Dumbledore fluchend, war fast in sie hineingerannt. Sie hatten sich noch kurz unterhalten, wenn man das Unterhaltung nennen konnte, und letztendlich hatten sich beide nach einem kleinen Mitternachtsimbiss dann Schlafen gelegt. Sie schob die lästigen Gedanken gekonnt beiseite und straffte sich innerlich, während er die Türen zur Großen Halle öffnete. Sie bemerkte, wie er sich kaum merklich verspannte, als er Dumbledore sah, jedoch ging sie nicht näher drauf ein und so ließen sie sich am Frühstückstisch nieder. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie Hagrid am Tisch sitzen sah, da es doch ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Bild abgab, wie er, mehrere Köpfe größer als der Rest, neben Dumbledore am Tisch saß. 

„Guten Morgen! Julia, ich habe den Lehrplan durchgesehen und bin sehr zufrieden damit. Ich denke, dass du deinen Schülern damit eine gute Grundlage bieten kannst.", wandte sich Dumbledore an sie, was sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln und einem Nicken beantwortete.

Nun wandte sich Hagrid an sie und lächelte sie gutmütig an.

„Rubeus Hagrid, freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Mam."

„Julia Black, freut mich ebenfalls.", lächelte sie zurück und gab ihm die Hand, worauf Jack in seine Kaffeetasse prustete. Sie sah ihn kurz fragend an, verstand aber, dass es ziemlich merkwürdig aussehen musste, wenn sie, kaum 1,72 m groß, einem Mann die Hand gibt, der ihr darauf den kleinen Finger reicht.

„Darf man fragen, was du hier noch machst?", wandte sich Minerva an Jack, der kurz mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich wurde sozusagen davon abgehalten einfach aus Großbritannien zu verschwinden.", erklärte er während er müde lächelte. Dumbledore sah ihm noch einmal durchdringend an, was er mit einem giftigen Blick beantwortete.

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?", fragte Dumbledore die beiden Wahlamerikaner, worauf Julia nickte und Jack seine Frage komplett überging und weiter aß.

Die Türen der Halle öffneten sich wieder und es traten vier, sich verzweifelt nach ihrem Bett sehnende, Jugendliche den Raum. Sie grüßten die Anwesenden knapp und ließen sich an den Tisch fallen und griffen nahezu synchron nach den beiden Kaffeekannen. Hermine und Blaise hielten sich dann zurück und ließen sich von den anderen beiden Kaffee einschenken und bedankten sich höflich. Sich den Kopf mit den Armen abstützend tranken sie schweigend den Kaffee und warfen sich nur gelegentlich Blicke zu.

„Wo ist denn der Rest?", wunderte sich McGonagall.

„Seamus und Ginny sind kurz aufgestanden, haben uns aus den Betten geschmissen und nachdem wir fertig waren, haben sie uns aus den Schlafräumen bugsiert und die Türen abgeschlossen. Ich denke mal, dass sie jetzt wieder pennen.", erklärte Harry als er sich verschlafen über die Augen rieb.

„Und nachdem wir festgestellt haben, dass auf den Couchen nicht genug Platz für vier Personen sein könnte und uns die Passwörter für den Kerker, bzw. Turm nicht mehr eingefallen sind, sind wir hergekommen.", vollendete Blaise seine Erklärung.

„Ich hab euch doch nach der Versammlung gesagt, dass ihr nicht mehr solange machen sollt.", empörte sich McGonagall, hatte jedoch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wir hatten ja kaum eine Wahl.", murmelte Draco in seine Kaffeetasse während er sich an den Raum erinnerte.

„Wie spät wurde es noch?", erkundigte sich Minerva.

„Früh wäre die bessere Variante.", erwiderte Hermine, nachdem sie auf ihre Uhr gesehen hatte, schüttelte aber kaum merklich den Kopf als Julia nachfragen wollte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Professor Snape?", fragte Blaise, als sie nochmals durch die Rund gesehen hatte und gemerkt hatte, dass er fehlte.

„Er hat schon sehr früh gegessen und ist dann wieder in seinem Büro verschwunden.", erklärte Sprout.

„Ist das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?", warf Harry sarkastisch ein, was Hermine dazu veranlasste ihm sachte gegen das Schienbein zu treten. Sie schwiegen daraufhin wieder, entweder weil sie noch zu müde waren, sich Personen am Tisch geflissentlich ignorierten oder weil es nichts zu sagen gab. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, legte Blaise ihr Besteck beiseite und gähnte noch einmal herzhaft.

„Also, wacher werden wir auch nicht mehr, wollen wir?", fragte Blaise die anderen drei.

„Wenn Halbschlaf eine Möglichkeit ist alles schneller an einem vorbeiziehen zu lassen.", grinste Harry schief.

„Viel Spaß!", rief Julia ihnen noch hinterher, was ihr einen mörderischen Blick von Harry einbrachte.

Sie gingen nahezu mechanisch den Weg zu den Kerkern hinunter. Mit Grauen dachte Harry noch ein letztes Mal an seine vorherigen Okklumentikstunden. Sich innerlich auf alles gefasst machend blieben sie vor dem Büro ihres Lehrers stehen und überließen es Draco anzuklopfen. Nach einem knappen ‚Herein' betraten sie das Büro. Sie fanden Snape an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend fort, wo er konzentriert in einem Buch las und sich gelegentlich Notizen machte. Als Blaise die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schlug er das Buch zu und wies sie an, vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Hermine und Harry warfen sich noch bedauernde Blicke zu bis sie der Aufforderung folgten und Platz nahmen. Er stütze seine Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und sah sich einen nach dem anderen an. Sein Blick blieb an Harry hängen, der sich bemühte dem Blick nicht nachzugeben.

„Ich muss Ihnen ja nicht erklären, was Sie hier zu suchen haben.", begann er ohne Umschweife und in einem gewohnten harten und strengen Ton, „Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie den Unterricht ernster nehmen, als manch anderer vor Ihnen.", sein Blick lag eindeutig auf Harry, der innerlich bis zehn zählte um sich zu beruhigen, „Ihnen ist zweifellos bekannt, wie viel Konzentration, Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung in diesem Teil Ihrer Ausbildung von Ihnen verlangt wird. Und ich erwarte, dass Sie diese im Unterricht entgegenbringen. Ich werde heute noch nicht damit beginnen Sie praktisch zu prüfen. Es nichts würde bringen, da ich wetten könnte, dass Sie mit ihrem Kopf momentan alles anstellen, außer ihn zu leeren. Gibt es bis hierhin Fragen?", ein weiterer harter Blick durch die Runde. Hermine meldete sich zögerlich.

„Miss Granger?", ein leicht genervter Ton begleitete seine Stimme.

„Wir sind ja hier um Okklumentik zu lernen. Gibt es noch andere Punkte, die Sie und beibringen, Sir?"

„Es geht im Wesentlichen nur um Okklumentik. Sicher, Sie alle sollen anscheinend eine Begabung zur Legilimentik besitzen, jedoch sind Sie im Stande eine andere Art dessen anzuwenden, als ich Ihnen beibringen könnte.", sie nickte dankbar als Bestätigung.

„Noch eins, Sir, ich sehe den Sinn der Okklumentik in unserer Ausbildung nicht ganz.", merkte Blaise an, der ihr darauf einen undefinierbaren Blick schenkte.

„Hauptsächlich dient es dazu, ihren Kopf vor anderen Eindringlingen zu schützen. Nur bei Ihnen kommt erschwerend hinzu, dass der Dunkle Lord sicher herausbekommen wird, dass Sie die vier Erben sind, wenn man davon absieht, dass ihm Mr Potter schon bekannt ist. Ich denke, Sie wissen, dass er versuchen wird, Sie zu töten und der Geist kann dazu einen erschwerenden Beitrag leisten. Sorgen Sie lieber vor, als nach.", einstimmiges Nicken. Harry schloss kurz die Augen als er an die Ereignisse in der Mysteriumsabteilung dachte und schwor sich, so sehr er Snape auch hasste, das durchzuziehen.

„Kommen wir zu Ihren Aufgaben für das Erlernen von Okklumentik: Sie werden jeden Abend, bevor Sie ins Bett gehen, Ihren Kopf leeren. Schieben Sie sämtliche Gedanken beiseite. Wie Sie das anstellen, ist mir egal. Und seien Sie sich sicher: Ich merke, wenn Sie sich nicht bemühen."

„Irgendwelche Ratschläge?", hakte Draco nach.

„Es liegt nicht an mir Ihnen beizubringen, wie Sie Ihren Kopf leeren. Wie ich gehört habe, soll Meditation ein hilfreiches Mittel sein. Bloß verschwenden Sie nicht zuviel Zeit damit, meditieren zu lernen! Immerhin wollte ich das noch vor Ende des nächsten Jahres durchhaben. Noch Fragen? Gut, nächste Woche beginnen wir mit dem praktischen Teil. Ich erwarte Sie donnerstags um 16 Uhr in meinem Büro. Sie können gehen, ich habe noch zu tun.", er blickte sie noch einmal durchdringend an, bis sie merkten, dass er ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen hatte. Er verließ seinen Schreibtisch und ging in die andere Ecke des Zimmers, wo ein Kessel auf einer Feuerstelle stand. Sie erhoben sich, nickten ihm noch einmal zu und sahen zu, dass sie aus dem Büro kamen.

Draußen angekommen atmeten Harry und Hermine erstmal tief durch und warteten bis die anderen beiden auch zu ihnen gekommen waren.

„Lief doch ganz gut, oder?", grinste Hermine schief.

„Ich hab die ganze Zeit auf irgendeinen Kommentar gewartet.", murmelte Harry und hielt die Hände Richtung Himmel, „Warum ausgerechnet Snape, hm? Es gibt doch noch mehr Leute, die Okklumentik können müssen!"

„Wartest du jetzt auf ein Zeichen?", gluckste Draco.

„Was war das eigentlich für ein Zaubertrank?", fragte Hermine, während sie die Stirn gerunzelt hatte.

„Wolfsbanntrank.", erwiderte Harry, wie aus der Pistole geschossen, fuhr aber nach den verwunderten Blicken fort, „Denke ich jedenfalls. Immerhin ist in drei Tagen Vollmond."

Sie nickten verstehend und gingen zurück zur Großen Halle. Dort saß nun auch der Rest der Jugendlichen und frühstückte gemütlich. Kaum waren sie näher an den Tisch getreten, wurden sie von einem kleinen Mädchen begrüßt, was zu ihnen gehüpft kam und sich grinsend vor sie hinstellte. Sie trug ein süßes blaues Kleid mit einigen Schleifen und passenden Sandalen dazu. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren in zwei Zöpfe gebunden, die fröhlich wackelten als sie sie, den Kopf hin und herwiegend, betrachtete.

„Hallo, ich bin Leila und ihr?", sie grinste sie an und gab eine Zahnlücke frei aus der schon langsam ein neuer Zahn wuchs.

„Kleine, du kannst doch nicht einfach Wildfremde überrennen. Ach so, ihr seid's.", sagte Christina zu ihr, die dann jedoch, als sie die vier erkannt hatte, sie freundlich begrüßte. Die Kleine hingegen, ließ sich von jedem den Vornamen nennen und schüttelte allen brav die Hand. Mit einem gejauchzten ‚Granny!' hüpfte sie dann wieder zum Tisch und platzierte sich auf McGonagalls Schoß, die der Kleinen etwas Hilfestellung gab. Hermine murmelte etwas von ‚süß' und setzte sich dann auch mit den anderen wieder an den Tisch.

„Wie lief die Stunde bei Snape?", fragte Seamus neugierig.

„_Professor_ Snape, Mr Finnigan.", ermahnte ihn McGonagall.

„Hätte schlimmer sein können.", erwiderte Harry und langte richtig zu, da ihm vorhin der Appetit, in Hinsicht auf die folgende Stunde, vergangen war.

„Er ist einer der merkwürdigsten Menschen, die ich je gesehen habe.", meinte Christina daraufhin.

„Ich denke, er wird auch einer der merkwürdigsten bleiben.", erwiderte Ginny, worauf sich beide angrinsten.

„Mummy? Wann kommt uns Onkel Olli eigentlich mal wieder besuchen? Dann kann ich wieder mit ihm auf seinem Besen fliegen!", fragte die Kleine, worauf Christina sich zu ihr runter beugte.

„Wenn du ganz artig bist, bestimmt ganz bald wieder.", Leila nickte darauf begeistert und trank weiter ihren Kakao, während Minerva aufpasste, dass nichts daneben ging.

„Onkel Olli?", wunderte sich Blaise.

„Oliver Wood.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Oh Gott. Er wird sie zu einer Quidditch-Besessenen machen!", stöhnte Harry, worauf Ron und Ginny anfingen zu lachen.

„Ich glaube eher, dass es fast schon zu spät ist. So, ich muss dann auch wieder. Ich hol die Kleine dann heute Abend wieder ab, ok? Und grüß die anderen von mir.", merkte Christina an.

„Ja, ist in Ordnung. Und überarbeite dich nicht.", lächelte Minerva zurück. Die beiden umarmten sich noch einmal und sie verschwand dann.

„Ich werde mich dann auch mal wieder meiner Arbeit widmen.", Dumbledore erhob sich ebenfalls, „Denk dran, was ich dir gesagt habe.", erinnerte Jack noch einmal, der darauf schnaubte.

„Na klar, komm wir unterhalten uns mal eine Runde, es ist nämlich so, dass-, oder wie?"

„So in etwa hatte ich gedacht, ja.", er sah ihn noch einmal durchdringend an und verließ dann die Halle.

„Ich weiß, was du mir jetzt für eine Antwort gibst, aber verdammt noch mal! Ich bin neugierig!", motzte Tanja und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Lass es sein, Tay. Aber wenn du es genau wissen willst: Du erfährst das noch früher als du denkst! Und nun iss, Kind, du musst wachsen!", antwortete er, während er sie beim letzten Satz diebisch angrinste und ihre Augen einen mörderischen Ausdruck angenommen hatten.

„Kann ja nicht jeder 1,82 groß sein.", grummelte sie vor sich hin, was Luna ein Lächeln abgewann.

„Hat Julia uns irgendeine genaue Zeit genannt?", fragte Hermine in die Runde.

„Ihr wäre es am meisten recht, wenn ihr das ganz weit hinauszögern würdet.", erwiderte Jack.

„Sie hat doch nicht etwa Angst vor uns, oder?", grinste Blaise.

„Na ja, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass sie noch nie unterrichtet hat, seid ihr vier bestimmt ein guter Einstieg.", antwortete er.

„Na ja, werden wir es ihr mal nicht ganz so schwer machen, was sagt ihr?", fragte Hermine durch die Runde.

„Für die Ferien hast du meine Versicherung. Für das was danach kommt, garantier ich nicht.", grinste Blaise zurück und so machten sie sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zum Unterricht.

„Stopp! Wo müssen wir eigentlich in?", hielt Draco die anderen drei auf, als sie schon fast aus der Halle raus waren.

„Sie hat sich die verfügbaren Klassenzimmer angesehen und sich für eins im dritten Stock entschieden.", erklärte Minerva, führte ihre Erklärungen aber weiter, als sie fragende Blicke als Antwort erhielt, „Im dritten Stock. Wenn ihr beim Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik seid, geht ihr den Gang einfach weiter runter. Ihr seht das dann schon.", sie dankten ihr und machten sich auf den Weg.

„Mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich hier noch nie war.", stellte Harry fest, als sie im dritten Stock angekommen waren und Hermine einen Blick in das offene Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik geworfen hatte.

„Du vergeudest deine Zeit ja auch lieber damit, dir von einer Betrügerin deinen Tod vorhersagen zu lassen.", erwiderte Hermine, als sie rechts abgebogen waren. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Gang von circa fünf Metern. Am Ende lag ein Raum, dessen Türen ebenfalls geöffnet waren. Als sie an der Türschwelle standen, entdeckten sie niemanden, also klopften sie an die geöffnete Tür. Nach einigen Momenten hörten sie dann etwas.

„Kommt ruhig rein und macht die Tür zu.", sie wunderten sich kurz, woher die Stimme kam, als Julia aus einem Nebenraum getreten war. Sie trug nicht mehr ihren Zaubererumhang sondern gewöhnliche Muggelkleidung.

„Der Raum sieht viel besser aus, als der gewöhnliche Klassenraum für Verteidigung.", merkte Blaise an, als sie sich umsah. Rechts neben der Tür standen die Schülerbänke. Im Raum war ungefähr Platz für fünfundzwanzig Personen. Die Bänke waren nicht normal angeordnet, sondern standen auf Potesten, worauf die Sitzhöhe bei den hinteren Plätzen wuchs und man so einen guten Überblick über den gesamten Raum hatte. Am anderen Ende befand sich der Lehrertisch, der ebenfalls auf einem Potest stand. Hinter ihm die Tafel. Zwischen den Schülerbänken und dem Lehrertisch waren ungefähr zwei bis drei Meter Platz.

„Fand ich auch.", stimmte ihr Julia zu, „Außerdem sahen die Räume in denen ich meine Ausbildung gemacht hab genauso aus. Aber der Raum wird wohl nur den fünften bis siebten vorbehalten bleiben. Na ja, ist ja auch egal. Ich hab mir euer Muss mal näher angeguckt. Eigentlich könnt ihr eure Zauberstäbe getrost irgendwo hinlegen, denn wir beschäftigen uns mit der körperlichen Verteidigung!"

„Das heißt wir lernen, wie wir jemand mit einem Kugelschreiber umbringen können?", scherzte Hermine.

„Mit einem was?", fragte Draco verwirrt nach, worauf Julia zum Schreibtisch ging und ihm einen blauen in die Hand drückte. Er besah ihn sich merkwürdig, während Julia nun noch ein Blatt Papier genommen hatte und mit dem Kugelschreiber ihre Unterschrift auf das Papier setzte. Er nickte skeptisch und sah sie dann wieder an.

„Also das erwarte ich ganz bestimmt nicht von euch. Obwohl es nützlich sein könnte. Wie gesagt, es geht um körperliche Verteidigung, denn so könnt ihr euch eure Gegner auch sehr wirksam vom Hals halten. Ein weiterer Punkt wird der Kampf mit dem Teil hier sein", sie nahm einen circa zwei Meter langen Stab von der Wand und hielt ihn den Jugendlichen unter die Nase, „und dann werden wir sehen, wie gut ihr damit klarkommt und dann mal sehen, ob ihr auch mit den schärferen Instrumenten zurecht kommt."

„Schwertern?", fragte Blaise nach.

„Unter anderem."

„Wozu soll das gut sein?", hakte Draco nach.

„Es gibt genug Wesen in der Zaubererwelt, denen du mit deinem Zauberstab nicht mal ein Haar krümmen kannst. Dann musst du also auf andere Möglichkeiten ausweichen können."

„Und wo trainieren wir?"

„Ein weiterer Vorteil von diesem Raum. Kommt mal mit!", sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern ging einfach in den Nebenraum, in dem sie sich auch schon vorher aufgehalten hatte. Dieser Raum stellte sich als eine Art Trainingsraum heraus, da keine Tische und Stühle drin standen und der Boden komplett mit Matten ausgelegt war.

„Warum kam eigentlich keiner früher auf die Idee hier Unterricht zu machen?", wunderte sich Harry.

„So wie ich gehört habe, wäre der Raum bei Umbridge überflüssig gewesen und ansonsten weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Aber als Dumbledore mir den gezeigt hat, sah es hier auch echt schlimm aus. Ich glaube da mussten die Hauselfen die letzten zwei Tage Dauerschicht schieben. Also, wie sieht es aus, fangen wir an?", sie erhielt als Antwort zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Gut, als erstes eine Belehrung: Ich weiß ihr seid schon große Kinder und ich muss euch nicht immer auf die Finger gucken, aber ihr fasst nichts an, wenn ihr euch nicht sicher seid, was es ist, wie es zu gebrauchen ist oder ob es ein Eigenleben führt! Klar? Gut. Meine Anweisungen werden wie bei jedem anderen Lehrer auch befolgt. Ihr habt das Recht zum Widerspruch, aber seid euch sicher, ich weiß, was ich tue. Ja, ich glaube das habe ich euch schon mal gesagt, aber außerhalb des planmäßigen Unterrichts, eigentlich auch während, aber egal, halte ich nicht viel vom Siezen. Wenn man mal bedenkt, dass ich mich mit Professor sowieso nicht angesprochen fühlen würde. Aber leider schreibt das Schulgesetz die Anrede mit Professor vor, also können wir nichts daran ändern.", sie machte eine kleine Pause und sah sich noch einmal im Raum um, „Ja, ich würde sagen als allererstes sehen wir erstmal zu, dass ihr ein Gespür hierfür bekommt.", sie holte einen weiteren Stab von der Wand und wies die Jugendlichen an, es ihr gleich zu tun, „Macht euch erstmal damit vertraut. Wiegt ihn in eurer Hand. Findet die Balance.", sie trat einige Schritte von den vieren weg.

Aus Sicherheitsgründen hielten die Jugendlichen auch etwas Abstand zueinander, da sie sich einig waren, dass man die erste Unterrichtsstunde nicht mit einem blauen Auge beenden müsste. Sie hielten den Stab in ihren Händen und probierten damit klarzukommen.

„Ein weiterer wichtiger Punkt sind eure Reflexe. Denn ohne die, geht gar nichts. Und ich denke, ihr werdet sowieso schneller, wenn ihr länger damit trainiert. Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr ausbaufähige Reflexe besitzt?", sie sah kurz durch die Runde, worauf sie alle entgeistert ansahen. Sie schmunzelte kurz und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, „Dann erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr Ausdauer und auch etwas Kraft besitzt."

„Bekommen wir jetzt als Hausaufgabe, dass wir jeden Morgen um den See rennen sollen?", witzelte Blaise.

„Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee. Danke dir, daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht!", erwiderte sie, während sie die Stirn gerunzelt hatte. Draco hatte Blaise inzwischen einen giftigen Blick zugeworfen, da er anscheinend davon nicht ganz so begeistert war.

„Wie meinen?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ist nicht so wichtig.", wehrte Julia ab und fuhr dann fort, „Dann möchte ich Trainingsklamotten bei euch sehen. Das heißt: Keine Umhänge sondern Muggelkleidung. Und zieht auch nicht eure besten Sachen an. Und für die beiden Damen: Ich möchte hier auch keine Röcke, Schmuck oder sonstiges sehen, ok?"

„Wie oft trainieren wir dann mit dir in der Woche?"

„Ok, das ist jetzt eure vorletzte Ferienwoche. Ich würde sagen ein bis zwei Mal in der Woche in den Ferien und in der Schulzeit müssen wir mal gucken, wie das mit euren Stundenplänen läuft, denn soviel ich weiß, werden die in der letzten Ferienwoche gemacht. Immerhin müssen wir auf Severus', Roxannes, Phillips und auf meinen Stunden- bzw. Schichtplan aufpassen. Aber wir bekommen das schon irgendwie hin."

„Das einzige Problem wird dann nur, dass wir den anderen klar machen, wo wir immer hin verschwinden.", seufzte Blaise.

„Stimmt, Nachhilfe fällt bei Hermine und Draco ja weg.", stimmte Harry zu.

„Das überlasst mal Dumbledore.", verwarf Julia die Einwände, „Macht mal eure Augen zu und findet die Balance vom Stab. Ihr müsst euch über die Struktur, das Gewicht und die Länge im Klaren sein."

„Wollten du und McGonagall heute nicht eigentlich bei der May in den USA vorbeigehen?", warf Hermine ein.

„Erst heute Abend. Vorher hatte sie noch keine Zeit."

Auf einmal erschien ein Hauself im Trainingsraum und wandte sich an Julia.

„Professor Black? Der Schulleiter wünscht sie unverzüglich in seinem Büro zu sprechen.", Julia nickte und der Hauself verschwand.

„Ihr braucht gar nicht fragen, ich weiß auch nicht, was er von mir will. Macht einfach Schluss für heute. Ach ja: Selbst wenn ich nicht da bin, weiß ich, dass Holzstäbe nicht beißen können, das heißt, dass ihr auch hier trainieren könnt, wenn ich nicht da bin, wenn ihr mir hoch und heilig versprecht, dass ihr nichts kaputt macht.", sie sah sie auffordernd an und Harry und Draco salutierten daraufhin. Sie lächelte sie noch einmal an und ging dann raus. Die anderen sahen sich an und lehnten die Stäbe wieder an die Wand.

„Was machen wir jetzt noch?", fragte Harry durch die Runde.

„Du kannst machen, was du willst. Ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek.", und so war auch Hermine verschwunden. Blaise und Harry zuckten kurz mit den Schultern und so gingen sie zurück zu ihrer Wohnung. Draco verabschiedete sich noch, weil er noch etwas mit Snape besprechen wollte und die anderen beiden fanden in ihrer Wohnung niemanden vor. Sie überlegten kurz und gingen dann nach draußen, wo sich der Rest am Ufer des Sees versammelt hatte.

„Und? Ist sie in Ohnmacht gefallen?", grinste Ron, als sie sich ebenfalls hingesetzt hatten.

„Nein, wir waren ganz artig. Aber der Raum für Verteidigung ist genial. Jedenfalls besser als die anderen.", erwiderte Blaise.

„Wo ist denn der andere hin?", fragte Blaise.

„In der Bibliothek. So wie ich das verstanden hab, könnte da irgendwas stehen, was ihm weiterhelfen könnte, frag mich nicht was und warum."

„Mit wem sollte er eigentlich noch reden?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Vielleicht will er Snape beichten, dass er sein verschollener Sohn ist.", grinste Ron.

„Nee, glaub ich nicht wirklich.", murmelte Tanja.

„Du kennst ihn doch, also worum geht's?", hakte Seamus nach.

„Ähm, es gibt ein Tabuthema bei dem ich absolut nichts aus ihm rausbekomme und der Punkt fällt hundert pro darunter. Und jetzt fragt nicht welches, das müsstet ihr eigentlich schon wissen, bei dem was ihr von ihm kennt."

„Aber Dumbledore weiß Bescheid.", fing Luna langsam an.

„Roxanne auch.", ergänzte Blaise.

„Und Sirius.", fiel Ginny noch ein.

„Und jetzt noch kombinieren.", grinste Seamus.

„Na ja, mir kann es egal sein.", warf Luna ein und schnappte sich eine Wasserflasche.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich beschlossen habe, die letzte Woche noch nach Hause zu fahren. Hogwarts sehe ich früh genug wieder.", antwortete sie schulterzuckend.

„Ach du auch?", wunderte sich Neville und erzählte nach fragenden Blicken, dass er sich ebenfalls entschlossen hatte, die letzte Ferienwoche zu Hause zu verbringen.

„Und wann fahrt ihr?"

„Morgen.", antworteten beide synchron.

„Dürfen wir eigentlich auch nach Hogsmeade?", warf Ron plötzlich ein.

„Da brauchen wir bestimmt die Extraerlaubnis von irgendeinem Lehrer."

„Ist McGonagall in ihrem Büro? Mensch, guckt mich nicht so an, wir wissen doch sowieso nicht, was wir jetzt noch machen sollen!", meinte Ginny und erhob sich um nachzusehen. Nach einer Viertelstunde kam sie wieder und lächelte alle triumphierend an. Sie erzähle ihnen, dass sie erst mit ihr diskutieren musste, McGonagall aber letztendlich zugestimmt hatte, unter dem Vorwand, dass sie alle zusammen bleiben sollten und nicht zu weit weg gehen sollten. Also machten sie sich zum Schlosstor und gingen nach langer Zeit wieder mal in eins der einzigen Zaubererdörfer Großbritanniens.

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

Tut mir leid, dass die Szene mit Snape nicht ganz funktioniert hat, aber ich halte es für ungewöhnlich, dass er die vier, ok eigentlich nur sein Patenkind, ins offene Messer laufen lässt. 

_So, das war Nummer 35! ich war sprachlos, als ich die Reviews gelesen hab. 28 in einer Woche! Ihr seid echt der Hammer! Meint ihr, ihr schafft das noch mal? ‚grins'. Ok, da die Generalprobe geklappt hab, sag ich mal bei dem Kapitel so **circa von 186 bis 189?** _

**YanisTamiem**: Danke, danke, danke. Deine Reviews lassen mich immer ganz rot werden! _‚grins'_

**indy**: Wow! DANKE! Wo, ich auf meinen Zähler geguckt habe, dachte ich mich trifft der Schlag! Danke noch mal! Was meinst eigentlich mit jämmerlich? Da hab ich nicht ganz durchgeblickt!

**silvertrust**: Ich danke dir, dass du dir das noch mal anders überlegt hast! _‚grins'_. Ich eigentlich auch, aber mir steht's nicht!

**Tmc2004**: Auch ein herzliches Danke an dich! Ist das ein Versprechen? Ich weiß nicht, woher dieses Gefühl kommt...aber ich denke, dass du falsch liegst!

**Tiberitus**: Danke für das Review und die Einsicht! ‚grins' (Ok, das Foto da ist auch schon ein ganzes Stück älter...) Welche ist denn auf Animexx, die ich hier nicht habe? ‚grübel' Irgendwie ist mir Animexx zu kompliziert...

**Fraenzi**: Danke, danke, danke! Hm, na ja, wir hatten letztes Jahr mal das Gespräch, dass wir uns Ende 10. Klasse die Haare färben. Jedenfalls war ich dann ziemlich froh, dass sie das vergessen hat und jetzt muss es ihr wieder eingefallen sein. _‚seufz'_ und einfach so mach ich nichts. Also musste eine Wette her. ‚_schulterzuck'_

**sunnymaus**: Danke, danke! _Im Himmel ist Jahrmarkt_ sagt man jemandem, wenn er dir irgendwelchen Mist erzählen will! So von wegen: „Ja,_ klaaaaar_, und im Himmel ist Jahrmarkt! (Die Tickets gibt's gratis. _‚grins'_)"Ach ja: War wohl doch eher unters Kinn gemeint.

**Tamy**: Schön auch mal wieder was von dir zu hören! Und danke für die Ed-Card! Aber die Story ist ja auch super! Hdal!

**Schwarzleser**: Danke, danke, danke! (Wie kommt man auf den Namen? ‚grübel') So richtig passt der ja nicht mehr. Ich probiere mein bestes!

**banduan**: Danke, danke, danke! Ich hoffe, du machst auch ganz schnell weiter, ok? Wie alt ist eigentlich dein Kleiner?

**FayRiddle**: Danke, danke, danke auch an dich! Ja, ich kenne diese Vorurteile, aber _(ich will jetzt keinem was unterstellen_, aber: die meisten, die ich kenne, sind wirklich so. wie gesagt, das ist _keine_ Unterstellung!)

**Truemmerlotte**: Hach, auch einen ganz lieben Dank an dich! Eigentlich war die Story nur für die Ferien gedacht, aber ich mache jetzt nahtlos weiter. Ich habe spätestens Kapitel 40 im Auge! Aller spätestens!

**betzi**: ‚froi' und ‚dich auch mal durchknuddel' Du hast jetzt erst Ferien? Das ist ja gemein, ich will auch noch mal! ‚schmoll'

**pupp135**: Wow! Danke, danke, danke. Ich hoffe du bleibst dran!

**laser-jet**: Danke. Dir gehen langsam die Ideen aus? Ups, dann hoff ich doch mal, dass du bald wieder neue bekommst!

**Eile**: Dankö! Hm, ich weiß nicht, wen du meinst. ‚rumpfeif'. Fühl dich auch geknuddelt! Und danke noch mal!

**Kath**: Ich denke, dass sie das schon können, aber warum sollten sie? ‚grins' Ich leg es auch nicht drauf an, was zu kochen, wenn meine Ma das macht. (Ok, manchmal, wenn ich ihr eine Freude machen will, aber na ja...)

_Noch mal DANKE an alle! Ihr seid echt die Besten! Aber: Immer schön weiter reviewn, ok? ‚grins'_

_Schöne Woche noch! _

_Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


	23. Seines Vaters Erster

**Ach ja: Erschlagt mich nach dem Kapitel und hasst mich danach nicht, ok? Nebenbei gesagt, die Idee ist mir beim Schreiben des Prozesskapitels gekommen. Fragt mich bitte nicht wieso und warum! Harry kam mir einfach nur so ein bisschen einsam vor.**

_Kapitel 23 – Seines Vaters Erster_

Sie waren nahezu schon seit vier Stunden in Hogsmeade und der Tag neigte sich schon dem Ende. Harry und Ron hatten sich ihre Taschen noch mit Süßigkeiten aus dem _Honigtopf _voll gestopft und ihrer Sehnsucht nach Butterbier nachgegeben. Sie saßen am späten Nachmittag in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte, wo Ron und Harry nochmals die Geschichte aus ihrem dritten Jahr lang und breit erzählen mussten. Zum Bersten voll mit Süßigkeiten gingen sie zurück zum Schloss, da Ron trotz allem Hunger hatte und den anderen ihre Wohnung auch nicht allzu unsympathisch erschien. In der Großen Halle angekommen, wurden sie von Hermine begrüßt.

„Schön, dass ihr mir gesagt habt, dass ihr nach Hogsmeade wollt.", schmollte sie.

„Wir dachten, dass du in der Bibliothek noch eine Weile brauchen würdest und haben deshalb nicht gefragt. Sorry.", meinte Ginny daraufhin, was Hermine wiederum mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung abtat.

„Ist schon gut. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich doch nicht mitgekommen."

„Ja, du wolltest nur, dass wir uns schuldig fühlen. Hab ich Recht?", murrte Ron, während Luna ihm grinsend auf den Arm schlug.

„Na ja, wir konnten unseren Ausflug in die Bibliothek ja nicht wirklich Ausflug nennen.", grinste Hermine zurück, als Jack mit Begleitung von Madam Pince die Halle betrat.

„Wieso nicht? Sagt bloß, ihr habt die Bücher nicht gefunden.", witzelte Seamus, was ihm von Hermine einen giftigen Blick einbrachte.

„Gefunden letztendlich schon, aber das Herankommen war ziemlich kompliziert.", erwiderte Jack und ließ sich mit der Bibliothekarin am Tisch nieder, die ihn sofort wieder in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Nach den fragenden Blicken der anderen, erklärte Hermine es ihnen.

„Also, wir sind uns auf dem Weg dahin begegnet und sind halt die letzten Meter noch zusammen hingegangen. Als wir vor der Bibliothek standen, war die abgeschlossen. Na ja, dann kam Filch vorbei und wir haben ihn gefragt, was das soll und was macht der? Nicht dass er auf die Idee kommt uns aufzuschließen! Nein, der lässt uns da sitzen und haut einfach wieder ab. Wir haben noch probiert ihn zu überreden, aber da war nichts mehr zu machen. Er meinte nur was von wegen, dass Madam Pince heute wiederkommen wollte und wir einfach warten sollten. Also haben wir uns auf den Fußboden vor der Tür gepflanzt und gewartet. Ich wollte ja eigentlich nur meine Hausaufgaben zu Ende machen. Und na ja, dann hat er mir halt geholfen und nebenbei haben wir uns noch ganz gut unterhalten und vor knapp einer Stunde kam dann auch Pince und hat uns aufgemacht. Sie hat sich dann elendig lange bei uns entschuldigt, wir haben uns verquatscht und mit meinen anderen Recherchen bin ich immer noch nicht weiter."

„Was für Recherchen?", fragte Ron nach.

„Belfer?", riet Harry skeptisch, worauf Hermine ihn beleidigt ansah.

„Irr ich mich oder sehen sich die beiden von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher?", meinte Seamus stirnrunzelnd, als er von Jack zu Harry sah. Neville folgte seinem Blick und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Nein, denn wie du weißt, haben wir nebenbei auch noch was anderes zu tun. Und ein bisschen Hintergrundwissen kann ja nicht schaden, oder?", er setzte einen entschuldigenden Blick auf und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Wie lange bleibst du eigentlich noch hier?", wandte sich Tanja an den ehemaligen Durmstrangschüler.

„Mal gucken, wann Dumbledore mich wieder gehen lässt.", grinste er zurück, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu Pince um, der er noch eine Antwort schuldete.

„Die verstehen sich ja prächtig.", meinte Ginny augenrollend, fuhr aber fort, „Über was reden die eigentlich?"

„Sie hat Bekannte im amerikanischen Ministerium und ist jetzt dabei ihn auszuquetschen.", klärte Hermine sie auf.

„Man hört ja auch die wildesten Geschichten aus dem Ministerium da.", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Du meinst doch jetzt nicht etwa den Anschlag mit den Kaffeetassen auf sämtliche Abteilungsleiter, oder?", hakte Jack skeptisch nach, was Ron dazu veranlasste eifrig zu nicken.

„Das ist Blödsinn. Genauso wie die Story, dass einer aus der Animagieabteilung Sensenmann gespielt hat und sämtliche Leute in seiner Abteilung ermordet hat oder dass ein Azubi aus Rache das Klo seines Chefs mit Bubotubler-Eiter solange gefüllt hat, bis es explodiert ist.", widersprach er.

„Ich dachte immer das stimmt wirklich.", Ron klang ziemlich enttäuscht.

„Wenn hätte Phil mir das schon erzählt.", grinste er daraufhin, warf aber noch einen kurzen Blick auf Harry.

„Obwohl den Amerikanern wäre es ja zuzutrauen.", schaltete sich Pince mit ein.

„Ich bin aber keiner. Also muss ich mir jetzt keine Vorwürfe machen.", grinste er weiter.

„Nicht deswegen, nein.", mischte sich Dumbledore ein, der ebenfalls zum Abendessen in die Große Halle getreten war.

„Das sagt der Richtige.", giftete Jack zurück, als er die Andeutung verstanden hatte.

„Es gibt Dinge, die keinen Aufschub dulden. Oder wenigstens keinen langen mehr.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, worauf Jack ihn nur mit einem ungläubigen Blick ansah.

„Was ist nun?", hakte Dumbledore nach, mit etwas Ungeduld in der Stimme. Jack atmete noch einige Male tief ein und aus, sah Dumbledore noch einmal skeptisch an, der diesen Blick durchdringend erwiderte und seufzte.

„Ok, ich garantiere für nichts.", man sah ihm an, dass er mit der Antwort nicht im Geringsten zufrieden war.

„Sehr schön.", Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und lächelte Jack an.

„Wo kann man sich hier ungestört unterhalten?", etwas Resignierendes schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Geht doch einfach in die Wohnung von den Jugendlichen.", schlug Albus vor.

„Harry? Kommst du?"

„Was'n los?", erwiderte dieser verwirrt.

„Gleich. Ach ja, Tanja, hat mich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen.", sie sah ihn verwirrt an, was er nur mit einem Wirst-du-schon-sehen-Blick beantwortete.

Und so verließen die beiden die Große Halle. Der eine verwirrt, der andere verunsichert. Während er sich von Harry zu der Wohnung bringen ließ, schossen ihm tausende von Bildern durch den Kopf. Erinnerungen und die Abende, in denen er mit Philip zusammen gesessen hatte. Die ganzen Erzählungen. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um diesen frei zu machen. Ehe er sich versah, standen sie vor dem Portrait und Harry blickte ihn ein weiteres Mal gespannt an. Er nickte auffordernd und der Jüngere nannte das Passwort. Jack sah sich kurz im Raum um, ehe er die Sessel vor dem Kamin entdeckte. Er bemerkte Harrys Blick und nickte ein weiteres Mal. Harry verstand und sie setzten sich.

„Darf ich jetzt fragen was los ist?", Jack wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als eine Hauselfe erschien und ihnen eine Kanne Tee brachte. Auf die fragenden Blicke hin, antwortete die Elfe nur, dass Dumbledore sie geschickt hatte.

„Gleich vorweg: Es wird eine sehr lange Geschichte, dass muss sich anscheinend auch Dumbledore gedacht haben, aber egal, und wenn du mich dann hasst, kann ich das verstehen."

„Nichts für ungut, aber jetzt weiß ich immer noch nicht mehr.", grinste Harry schief.

„Kommt noch. Ja, wo fang ich am Besten an.", er überlegte kurz, „Was weißt du über deine Eltern, bevor die beiden zusammengekommen sind?"

„Eigentlich nichts weiter. Ok, Sirius, Remus, Peter und James waren sehr gut befreundet und sind dann zu Animagi geworden, weil Remus ein Werwolf ist. Dann haben sie allerhand Unruhe gestiftet und Snape ziemlich übel eins ausgewischt und Lily hat James wie die Pest gehasst, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht was das mit dir zu tun hat!"

„Eine Menge.", seufzte er, „Ansonsten nichts? Keine vorhergehenden Beziehungen, andere aus dem Freundeskreis, oder so?", seine Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Klang angenommen.

„Also, ich mein mal, eigentlich geht mich das ja nichts an.", Jack nickte daraufhin und holte etwas aus seinem Umhang. Es war ein brauner Briefumschlag im A4-Format. Er öffnete ihn und holte einige Fotos heraus und legte sie zwischen den beiden auf den Tisch. Harry nahm sie und sah sie sich näher an. Es war eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten darauf zu sehen. Er erkannte unter ihnen seinen Vater, Sirius und einen jungen Mann. Außerdem waren auf dem Foto noch zwei junge Frauen. Nach näherem Hinsehen erkannte er eine, ganz zu seinem Schrecken, als Bellatrix Lestrange. Er sah Jack mit geweiteten Augen an, der darauf nur schräg grinste.

„Ich glaub es ja auch nicht, aber die sollen sich ganz gut verstanden haben.", er zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete dann auf die andere Frau, „Kommt die dir bekannt vor?"

Harry überlegte kurz und sah sich das Gesicht ganz genau an. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an jemanden, er kam aber nicht drauf.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich sie jemals gesehen hätte, aber sie erinnert mich an jeman-", er brach an der Stelle ab, als er in Jacks Augen gesehen hatte. Etwas verwirrt sah er nochmals auf das Foto und wieder zurück in seine Augen. Dieselben grauen Augen.

„Seid ihr verwandt?", Jack nickte daraufhin und sah sich das Foto selbst genauer an, während sich auf seinem Gesicht ein wehmütiges Lächeln abzeichnete.

„Anny Matthews. Meine Mum. Phils Schwester. Deine Zweitpatin. Wie du es sehen willst."

„Wie jetzt? Meine Patin? Aber Sirius ist doch, also ich meine, hä? Wenn sie meine Patin ist, dann hätte ich es doch wissen müssen. Also, irgendeiner hätte mir das doch erzählen müssen und außerdem dachte ich immer, dass Remus neben Sirius noch dafür bestimmt wurde."

„Also, soviel ich weiß, war das auch so geplant, aber er konnte es nicht machen, weil, du kennst doch diese absurden Gesetze gegen Werwölfe, er halt nicht durfte. Und dann ist die Wahl halt auf sie gefallen."

„Und wie sind die beiden draufgekommen?", hakte Harry nach, während er in seinem Kopf anfing, alles nochmals zu sortieren. Jack seufzte tief und fuhr mit seinem Fingern noch einmal gedankenverloren über das Foto.

„Die beiden waren mal zusammen. Also, James und Anny. Sie war ein Jahr älter, als er. Seit Anfang von seinem fünften Jahr bis Mitte von seinem sechsten oder so. Na ja, dann haben sie sich im Guten getrennt und sind danach noch gute Freund geblieben."

„Warum hat er dann Lily immer gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen will?"

„Wir beide wissen ja, dass sie ihn gehasst hat und mit Anny ist sie anfangs auch nicht sehr gut klargekommen. Und dann hat es zwischen Lily und Anny mal richtig gekracht. Wie ich gehört hab, sollen die sich tagelang durch den ganzen Turm angeschrieen haben. Warum kann mir keiner sagen.", er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „Und dann soll Sirius sie mal um ein Date gefragt haben, was sie absolut auf die Palme gebracht hat. Und irgendwie haben sich die beiden das dann zum Jux gemacht, sie jedes Mal von neuem auf hundertachtzig zu bringen. Ich glaube, bis zu seinem siebten Jahr war das nicht mal ernst gemeint."

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, oder so. Aber was hat das genau mit dir zu tun?", erkundigte sich Harry vorsichtig.

„Und das ist genau der Grund, warum ich mit dir reden wollte, sollte, muss wie auch immer.", ein weiterer Seufzer, jedoch legte er das Foto beiseite, „Wie ich gehört habe, hast du in den letzten Jahren einiges über deine Familie und dich selbst erfahren, was du noch nicht wusstest."

„Ja, weil Dumbledore das alles vor mir verheimlicht hat und dafür könnte ich den so was von.", Harrys Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, während er mit den Händen eine Bewegung machte, als ob er Dumbledore am liebsten den Hals umdrehen wollte.

„Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke.", merkte Jack an und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, „Es gibt da nämlich noch etwas."

„Welches da wäre?", langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt. Gerade hatte er erfahren, dass Dumbledore schon wieder etwas in Gang gesetzt haben musste, dass er nichts erfuhr, was ihn anscheinend sehr wohl etwas anging und dann, dass sich sein Gegenüber teilweise dagegen sträubte, einfach die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Hast du dich noch nicht gewundert, warum ich das alles weiß?", nach einem fragenden Blick von Harry fuhr er fort, „Das Remus ein Werwolf ist. Der Orden des Phönix. Die Sache mit den Erben. Wer dazu gehört, was ihr können müsst und so weiter."

„Ich bin stark davon ausgegangen, dass Philip dir das erzählt hat.", antwortete er langsam.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es etwas gefährlich ist, seinem Neffen das alles einfach so zu erzählen?"

„Hattest du denn jemals vor es an Voldemort zu verraten? Nein, seh ich nämlich auch so.", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

„Darum geht es nicht.", er raufte sich die Haare, „Mensch, mach dir das doch nicht noch komplizierter, als es ohnehin schon ist."

„Dann sag mir, wie ich es anders machen soll.", grinste Harry, sah seinen Gegenüber aber noch mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.

„Warum immer ich?", maulte er, während er nach oben sah.

„Das hab ich heute auch schon probiert, da kommt nichts.", seufzte Harry.

„Unterricht mit Snape?", riet Jack, worauf Harry zustimmend nickte, „Seitdem ich weiß, dass ihr Okklumentik lernen müsst, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass die beiden dazu Snape aussuchen."

„Dumbledore wäre mir auch lieber gewesen.", stimmte Harry zu, hob jedoch die Augenbraue kurz, bei der Erwähnung, dass es zwei Personen waren.

„Ich hätte dir sagen können, dass er Dumbledore nie in Betracht gezogen hätte.", in diesem Moment zuckte die Augenbraue noch ein weiteres Stück in Richtung Harrys Haaransatz.

„Warum nicht? Soviel ich weiß, waren James, Sirius und die anderen doch auch im Orden.", wunderte sich Harry.

„Was aber nicht heißen muss, dass James ihn besonders gut leiden konnte."

„Ach nee?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht.", wehrte Jack ab.

„Hat das was damit zu tun, was du mir irgendwie probierst zu erzählen?", hakte Harry nach.

„Direkt mit mir nichts, nein. Ich glaube ja fast, dass Dumbledore von mir noch gar nichts wusste, bis Lily und James geheiratet haben."

„Aber wie kann es denn sein, dass McGonagall und Sirius Bescheid wissen, aber Dumbledore nicht?"

„Warum Sirius das weiß, muss ich dir ja nicht erklären."

„Doch!"

„So kommen wir hier nicht weiter also: die ganze Geschichte. Unterbrich mich nicht! Was du mir sagen willst, kannst du mir später an den Kopf hauen, ok?", ein verwirrtes Nicken seitens Harry. Jack stand auf und lief vor dem Kamin auf und ab, während er anfing zu sprechen.

„Wie gesagt, waren James und Anny mal zusammen. Dann irgendwann im Januar von ihrem siebten Jahr und seinem sechsten haben sich die beiden getrennt. Irgendwie soll es nicht mehr funktioniert haben, ach was weiß ich. Na ja, dann waren erstmal Winterferien und die beiden haben sich also zwei Wochen nicht gesehen. Danach haben sie sich noch mal zusammengesetzt und noch mal drüber geredet, aber wenn es nicht mehr funktioniert, funktioniert es halt nicht mehr. Und dann kam ja noch dazu, dass sie auch bald aus Hogwarts abgehen würde und na ja. Dann ging es ihr Ende Februar einen Tag richtig scheiße und sie ist zu Pomfrey, so heißt die doch, oder? Gut, na ja, dann ist sie halt zu der gegangen und hat mit ihr ein sehr langes Gespräch geführt. Dann hat sie Anny gleich zu McGonagall geschickt und da wurde weiter diskutiert. Und irgendwann Anfang März ist sie dann noch zu James und hat ihm von dem, ähm, Ereignis erzählt. Na ja, Dumbledore wusste es da halt noch nicht, weil sie McGonagall und Pomfrey um Verschwiegenheit gebeten hatte, weil sie eh bald mit Hogwarts fertig ist und so weiter.", er holte tief Luft.

„Ereignis?", rutschte es Harry raus. Jack wollte gerade wieder zur Sprache ansetzen, stockte aber.

„Was habe ich dir über das Ausreden lassen gesagt?", er grinste schief, „Ja, Ereignis."

„Sorry. Und was muss ich mir unter dem Ereignis vorstellen?"

„Ähm, jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren. Na ja, ich will es mal Verkehrsunfall nennen.", Harry erwiderte seinen Blick perplex. Man konnte es förmlich hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten sehen. Während er Jack immer noch ansah, zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und verengte seine Augen. Er nahm seinen Blick von dem Älteren und wandte seine Augen nochmals zu dem Foto. Er studierte dieses genau und ließ seinen Blick wieder zu dem, vor dem Kamin stehenden, jungen Mann schweifen und musterte ihn vom Haaransatz, über das Gesicht bis zum Körperbau ganz genau. Wie vom Schlag getroffen breitete sich Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Bitte was?", krächzte Harry, während er Jack fassungslos ansah, „Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich es täte.", seufzte Jack leise, vermied es aber Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ach, und das hatte keiner für nötig gehalten, mir zu sagen! Spinnen hier denn alle?", seine Stimme war gegen Ende immer lauter geworden, während er sich die Haare raufte.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Ich glaub das nicht! Verdammte Scheiße!", rief Harry, während er den Älteren mit festen Blick fixierte.

„Ok, gleich mal um was klarzustellen: Gibt es da noch was?", fuhr er Jack an, der ihn leicht verzweifelt ansah.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Ja, das haben Dumbledore und Sirius auch gesagt! Bei der Prophezeiung, bei meiner Tante. Man, ich hab die Schnauze voll!", Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und fuhr dann etwas ruhiger fort, „Ok, warum Sirius und McGonagall das wissen, ist jetzt ja auch klar. Mal was anderes: Mir das früher zu erzählen hast du auch nicht für nötig gehalten, oder?"

„Ich habe oft daran gedacht. Sehr oft sogar. Aber, ich weiß es nicht, irgendwas hat mich davon abgehalten. Oder so: Was würdest du denn denken, wenn dir irgendjemand aus den USA in einem Brief schreibt, dass er mit dir verwandt ist, hm?"

„Ich würde dich für verrückt erklären. Aber das hat doch gar nichts damit zu tun! Immerhin wussten genug Leute Bescheid. Da hätte es ein Leichtes für dich sein müssen, mir das glaubwürdig beizubringen!", widersprach Harry.

„Das schon. Es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid. Ich-"

„Oder hatte da noch irgendwer anders seine Finger mit im Spiel?", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Teilweise, ja.", seufzte Jack.

„Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt?"

„Wahrscheinlich spielt Voldemorts Rückkehr auch eine Rolle. Er weiß, dass es mich gibt oder warum denkst du wollte er meine Mutter tot sehen? Ich habe seit Anfang letzten Jahres schon ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl gehabt. Dann der offene Angriff auf das Ministerium. Na ja, später hat Tay mir geschrieben, dass es ihr in London richtig gut geht und dass sie dich kennen gelernt hat. Und kurze Zeit später erzählt Jules mir, dass sie Pettigrew in den Rockys gefangen genommen haben. Bei mir hat schon wieder alles begonnen Achterbahn zu fahren. Und den letzten Schuss hat mir dann Phil gegeben, als er mir vor wenigen Tagen erzählte, dass er euch vier ausbilden soll."

„Ja, dann kann ich mich ja bei Voldemort bedanken!", schnaubte Harry, Jack zog es vor darauf vorerst nicht zu antworten.

„Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?", fuhr Harry fort.

„Inwiefern?", seufzte Jack und trank den Rest seines Tees.

„Na ja, die letzten Jahre warst du in den USA oder in Skandinavien auf Durmstrang. Und ich habe nicht wirklich was davon gehört, dass du lange hier bleiben willst."

„Nicht wirklich, nein.", stimmte Jack zu.

„Wozu haben wir dann dieses Gespräch geführt?", hakte Harry mit kalter Stimme nach.

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wir hätten es nicht getan?", erwiderte Jack seufzend.

„Vielleicht.", Harry wusste, dass er log. Er hatte sich jahrelang nichts sehnlicher gewünscht. Er sah sich den jungen Mann an. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden, ihn näher kennen zu lernen, ihn als Teil seiner Familie zu akzeptieren. Jedoch hörte er nicht auf die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Die Wut war momentan zu groß.

„Tay weiß davon nichts, oder?"

„Soweit ich informiert bin, nein.", seufzte er, „Sie hatte, oder hat immer noch, genug Probleme. Da braucht sie sich darum nicht auch noch ihren Kopf zerbrechen."

„Wie schön, dass du auf sie Rücksicht nimmst!", lobte Harry ihn sarkastisch, „Das passt jetzt perfekt in das Bild, was du mir gerade von dir lieferst!"

Jack sah ihn kurz mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Dann ließ er sich auf der Couch nieder und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er schüttelte den Kopf kurz und atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus.

„Ich habe kaum noch Erinnerungen, das dachte ich zumindest, immerhin war ich damals erst vier, aber die, die ich hatte, genügen vollkommen. Hogwarts, London, die Winkelgasse. Und das Beste ist, es werden immer mehr. Als ich vorgestern am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade stand, Hogwarts gesehen hab, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich wieder so klein wie damals war. Immer noch genauso beeindruckend, geheimnisvoll und für einen kleinen Jungen der perfekte Spielplatz. Um dich rum Menschen, die ständig ein- und ausgehen. Ordensmitglieder, die irgendwelche Schriftrollen, Zeitungsartikel, Zaubertränke und andere magische Sachen durch die ganzen Gänge transportieren. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur wegen dir hierher gekommen. Vielleicht bin ich auch jahrlang wegen dir nicht nach England gekommen. Ich weiß es nicht", er schüttelte ein weiteres Mal mit dem Kopf.

„Was probierst du mir damit zu sagen?"

„Ich-"

„Ach, lass es! Man, kapiert hier denn keiner, dass ich es verdammt scheiße von jedem hier finde, dass ich solche Sachen immer als Letzter erfahre? Ihr habt doch alle eine Meise! Die Reihe durch. Du, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape sowieso, Sirius, noch nicht mal die Bilder, die hier rumhängen sind ganz bei Trost!", er war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen um seiner Wut Luft zu machen. Seine Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort lauter.

„Am Besten du schläfst mal eine Nacht drüber.", erwiderte Jack und hob beruhigend die Hände.

„Ja, dann sieht alles ganz anders aus! Das haben mir die Ordensmitglieder auch gesagt, als Sirius durch den Torbogen gefallen ist!", schrie Harry zurück.

„Harry-"

„Komm hör auf! Mir reicht es wirklich!", er machte noch einmal eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und ging dann Richtung Tür. Als er davor stand, sah er noch einmal zurück und riss die Tür auf. Ihm sahen die überraschten Gesichter seiner Freunde entgegen. Ohne auf diese zu achten, stürmte er an ihnen vorbei. Seine Freunde sahen ihm noch einen kurzen Moment überrascht hinterher, als sie langsam den Raum betraten. Sie sahen Jack immer noch auf der Couch sitzen, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Tay ging zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

* * *

„Was war das denn jetzt gerade?", wunderte sich Ron und sah Jack verwirrt an. 

„Die etwas andere Art gewisse Personen sauer zu machen. Erzähl ihnen etwas, was sie eigentlich schon längst wissen sollten.", seufzte er, als er sich nochmals mit den Händen übers Gesicht fuhr.

„Wie meinen?", hakte Hermine nach, während Tanja sich die Fotos auf dem Tisch ansah.

„Hat es was hiermit zu tun?", fragte Tanja und hielt die Fotos hoch. Er sah sie erst merkwürdig an, nickte dann aber.

„Aha. Darf ich mir meinen Teil denken?", hakte Tanja weiter nach. Sie hatte jedoch auch eine Spur Kälte in ihrer Stimme.

„Was meinst du damit?", wunderte er sich.

„Na ja, wenn man des Öfteren mal zu Karkaroff ins Büro muss und gewisse Personen immer mal wieder Zwischenprüfungen schreiben müssen, damit sie in den USA im Ministerium zugelassen werden, dann sieht man da schon mal einige Schulakten offen herumliegen. Und Geburtsurkunden.", sie sah ihn mit eindringlichem Blick an und griff in den braunen Briefumschlag und holte ein Dokument heraus.

„Kann mal einer Klartext reden?", stöhnte Ron.

„Halt dich hier mal bitte raus.", verlangten Jack und Tanja synchron, worauf Ron nur mit erhobenen Händen ergeben nickte.

* * *

Er wusste gar nicht, wohin er gegangen war. Er hatte nicht auf seine Umgebung geachtet, sondern war einfach nur seinen Füßen gefolgt. Als er aufsah, sah er die Tür zum Astronomieturm vor sich. Er schaute noch einmal nach links und rechts und öffnete diese und stieg schnell zu der Plattform rauf. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er die Abendluft ein, bis er sich dann schwermütig auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, an die Wand lehnte. Neben ihm raschelte plötzlich etwas. Sein Kopf schoss zur Seite und er sah Draco Malfoy, der gerade dabei war eine Zigarettenschachtel zu öffnen. Draco schien sich nicht stören zu lassen. Er nahm sich eine Zigarette heraus und steckte sie sich an. Er wandte seinen Kopf Harry zu und grinste kurz über dessen überraschtes Gesicht. Er sah noch einmal in den Himmel, während er Harry die Schachtel anbot, der dankend annahm. Er wunderte sich kurz darüber, dass Draco im Besitz eines Feuerzeugs war, fragte aber nicht nach. Sie saßen einige Minuten stillschweigend nebeneinander, bis Draco das Wort erhob. 

„Was bringt den großen Harry Potter dazu, sich ganz depressiv neben einem Malfoy auf dem Astronomieturm niederzulassen?", in seiner Stimme schwang etwas Spott mit, was Harry mit den Augen rollen ließ.

„Und was bringt den Slytherin aller Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, dazu, sich neben dem großen Harry Potter auf dem Astronomieturm zu befinden?"

„Interessiert es dich wirklich oder wolltest du mir nur nicht das letzte Wort überlassen?"

„Interessiert es dich wirklich oder wolltest du nur von dir ablenken?", fragte Harry zurück.

„Stress mit Lestrange?", riet Draco.

„Geht es dich was an?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Klar, immerhin sind wir jetzt Partner gegen das Böse!", grinste Draco schief, worauf Harry ihn nur mir hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Ja, ich hätte Voldemort beinahe für eine Minute vergessen. Danke.", giftete Harry zurück.

„Hey, dafür bin ich doch da!", seufzte Draco und zog an seiner Zigarette. Sie schwiegen wiederum für einige Minuten und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Wenn es wirklich wegen Lestrange ist: Lass sie einfach ein paar Stunden in Ruhe und dann könnt ihr euch noch mal richtig anschreien. Dann bügelt sich das wieder aus.", merkte Draco mit geschlossenen Augen an. Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie ist nun mal eine Black.", meinte er dann schulterzuckend. Harry nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, obwohl der junge Malfoy das gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Oder ist es gar nicht wegen ihr?", fragte Draco plötzlich nach und ruckte mit seinem Kopf hoch.

„Man, was interessiert dich das?"

„Ey, ich gebe dir hier Tipps im Umgang mit den ganz alten Zaubererfamilien und dann ist es noch nicht mal deswegen, da werde ich doch wohl nachhaken dürfen!", protestierte er.

„Nein, mit Tay hat es nichts zu tun.", seufzte Harry.

„Mit Dumbledore?", riet Draco weiter, während er den Namen abfällig betonte.

„Auch."

„Lässt du mich jetzt sämtliche Leute durch raten, bis ich drauf komme?", fragte Draco skeptisch nach.

„Dich zwingt ja niemand zu.", erwiderte Harry nüchtern.

„Mit irgendwas muss man sich doch ablenken. Und wenn es das Privatleben unseres Nationalhelden ist."

„Dann hast du aber in den vergangen Jahren ziemlich viel Ablenkung gebraucht, hm?", spottete Harry.

„Gut möglich."

„Warum hasst du mich eigentlich so?", seufzte Harry.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich es tue?"

„Das Gegenteil hast du mir ja nicht bewiesen."

„Also pass auf, Potter, Harry, wie auch immer: Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht die Freundschaft ausschlagen. Es ist für viele eine Ehre mit einem Malfoy befreundet zu sein. Reicht dir das?", seine Stimme hatte einen genervten Unterton angenommen.

„Mit einem Malfoy oder auch nur mit Draco?"

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Was wohl? Bist du nur ein Malfoy oder auch ein Mensch wie jeder andere?"

„Und das fragt mich jemand, der nie seines Standes gemäß erzogen wurde.", murmelte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

„Wann genau hast du eigentlich angefangen für dich selbst zu entscheiden, hm?", Harrys Stimme klang etwas herausfordernd.

„Mitte des letzten Schuljahrs. Zufrieden?", der genervte Unterton verschärfte sich.

„Warum?"

„Ich dachte, wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass das uns nichts angeht?"

„Man wird doch wohl mal fragen dürfen.", Harry hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Brauchst wohl auch ein bisschen Ablenkung, oder?", grinste Draco schief.

„Was ist so schlimm daran?", ein Seufzen folgte der Frage.

„Ok, machen wir einen Deal: Du sagst mir, was da los ist und-"

„Du beantwortest mir meine Fragen? Klingt nicht schlecht, aber was bringt dir oder mir das?"

„Ich gebe nicht gerne zu, dass ich eine Schwachstelle habe, aber Neugierde ist eine.", seufzte Draco tief.

„Ah. Dass ich das noch erleben darf: Draco Malfoy ist viel zu neugierig für seine Mitmenschen.", grinste Harry, hörte aber damit auf, als Draco ihn giftig ansah.

„Hätten wir das geklärt, also?", dieses Mal seufzte Harry, bevor er antwortete und Draco die Hand reichte.

„Hast du Geschwister?"

„Was soll denn die Frage? Eigentlich war das andersherum gedacht.", wunderte sich der Slytherin. Harry beantwortete das nur mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung und Draco fuhr fort, „Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Wolltest du jemals welche?", hakte Harry weiter nach.

„Na ja, das kam immer auf die Situationen an.", erwiderte er ausweichend, „Was hat das mit dir zu tun?"

„Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass dir mal jemand begegnet, der dir auf Anhieb sympathisch ist und der dir dann erzählt, dass er ein Teil deiner Familie ist?"

„In meiner Familie gibt es nicht viele sympathische Personen.", grinste Draco schief, „Matthews?", Harry sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Draco grinste nur und setzte zu einer Antwort an, „Na ja, ich hab von Philip schon einiges gehört, auch über seine Schwester. Und da ist dann auch mal öfter der Name deines Vaters gefallen. Ich hab nur geraten.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. Harry nickte nur und Draco fuhr fort.

„Was ist dein Problem, hm? Man, du hattest bis jetzt keine Familie und bekommst einen großen Bruder, was willst du mehr?"

„Vielleicht hätte ich es von meinen Mitmenschen ja erwartet, dass ich das früher erfahre!", motzte Harry.

„Shit Happens.", grinste Draco und lehnte sich wieder zurück, „Hat er dir einen Grund genannt, warum er sich nicht gemeldet hat?"

„Na ja.", setzte Harry an, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Du hast ihn nicht ausreden lassen? Großartige Leistung!", schnaubte der Slytherin.

„Was würdest du denn tun? Hallo? Ey, ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt. Und ich habe von diesen sechzehn Jahren fünfzehn nichts von ihm gehört und jetzt steht er auf einmal vor mir, was würdest du denn tun?"

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht allen Ernstes meine Reaktion mit deiner vergleichen, oder?", hakte Draco skeptisch nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", Harry stieß hörbar Luft aus.

„Freu dich doch einfach.", seufzte Draco.

„Das sagt sich so leicht. So, was ist mit dir?", wechselte Harry das Thema.

„Was soll mit mir los sein? Ich bin Todesserkind und will kein Todesser werden. Erübrigen sich da nicht schon genug Probleme?"

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Weißt du eigentlich wie viele in meinem Haus Todesser als Eltern haben und Voldemort hinterher rennen? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie alle diese Idioten reagieren, wenn sie Verräter, wie sie es nennen, unter ihnen haben?"

„So viele können es doch nicht sein, oder?", hakte Harry zweifelnd nach.

„Was denkst du denn, wie viele sich gegen Voldemort stellen?"

„Hälfte?", riet Harry skeptisch, worauf Draco trocken lachte.

„Der war gut. Wenn du Pansy und mich mitzählst, sind es vielleicht zehn."

„Nicht dein Ernst?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Über das Thema macht man keine Witze.", erwiderte Draco barsch.

„Warst du deswegen bei Snape?"

„Auch. Na ja, ich wollte mich einfach mal wieder mit ihm unterhalten. Hatten wir in letzter Zeit ja keine Möglichkeit zu.", seufzte er.

„Und jetzt bist du hierher gekommen um deine Hausaufgaben in Okklumentik zu machen?", grinste Harry.

„Glaubst du, dass wir das packen?", grinste Draco zurück, „Also den Kopf frei machen."

„Gute Frage.", seufzte Harry und sah in den Himmel, „Immer, wenn man denkt, dass man das schaffen könnte, kommt irgendwas was dich nicht in Ruhe lässt."

„Du willst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du heute Vormittag gedacht hast, dass du deinen Kopf frei bekommst, oder?", hakte der Slytherin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

„Jedenfalls hatte ich mir das vorgenommen.", murmelte Harry.

„Da greift Voldemort Hogwarts an, wir verbringen einen heiteren Nachmittag in einer Zwischenwelt, fangen mit unserer Ausbildung als Erben der Hogwartsgründer an und du denkst, dass du deinen Kopf frei bekommst?", wunderte sich Draco.

„Ich wusste das mit den Erben schon ein bisschen früher als ihr drei, habe mich an dem Nachmittag eigentlich nur gefreut, als dass ich mir großartig den Kopf drüber zerbrochen habe und na ja Voldemort habe ich versucht zu verdrängen."

Draco nickte nur und schloss wieder seine Augen. Sie verharrten einige Minuten schweigend, bis sich auf Dracos Gesicht plötzlich ein kleines Lächeln schlich. Harry beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn wie das Lächeln zu einem breiten Grinsen wurde. Er sah den Slytherin fragend an, der erst kurz den Kopf schüttelte und dann antwortete.

„Ich stell mir nur gerade Weasleys Gesicht vor, wenn er erfährt, dass sein bester Freund sich hier mit dem bösesten Slytherin aller Slytherins herumtreibt.", das Grinsen wich nicht von Dracos Gesicht. Harry lächelte nur müde.

„Was soll er machen? Mich hassen?"

„War doch bloß eine Anmerkung. Schiebst du jetzt eigentlich eine Runde bockig gegen Dumbledore?", erwiderte Draco mit schadenfroher Stimme.

„Nicht nur gegen den.", grummelte Harry.

„Wen noch?"

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Will mich mental darauf vorbereiten und das Schauspiel dann in seiner ganzen Pracht genießen.", grinste er zurück.

„Na ja, das wären da schon ein Teil Leute. Ich denke dir reicht es, wenn Sirius, McGonagall und Remus auch dabei sind, oder?"

„Du bist doch jetzt echt nich auf Black sauer, oder?", Dracos Stimme klang zweifelhaft.

„Auf jeden Fall.", eisige Entschlossenheit lag in seiner Stimme. Er wollte noch weiter sprechen, als sich die Tür zum Turm öffnete und Hermine ihren Kopf durch steckte.

„Ihr beide hier? Ich dachte ich hab mich verguckt.", wunderte sie sich, fuhr dann aber fort, „Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass Julia und McGonagall wieder da sind. Wir machen eine kleine Besprechung in der Großen Halle. Kommt ihr?", sie sah fragend durch die Runde und die beiden nickten dann. Sie erhoben sich und gingen die Stufen gemeinsam runter.

„Darf ich fragen, warum du auf Jack sauer bist und warum Tay jetzt auch einen totalen Raster bekommt, wenn sie ihn sieht?", fing Hermine an, als sie den Gang entlangliefen.

„Warum ist denn Tay auf ihn sauer?", wunderte Harry sich, nachdem er erst einige Minuten nachgedacht hatte.

„Das sollst du mir ja sagen. Wir sind in den Raum rein, haben ihn gefragt und na ja, dann hat sie sich die Fotos angeguckt und noch irgendwas anderes aus einem Umschlag genommen, anscheinend eine Geburtsurkunde und dann war sie halt sauer auf ihn.", sie erzählte das alles, ohne einmal Luft zu holen, worauf Draco und Harry sie mit geweiteten Augen ansahen.

„Und er erzählt mir, dass sie das nicht weiß.", murmelte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Draco rollte mit den Augen und fuhr ihm zwischen seine Gedankengänge.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst dich einfach drüber freuen! Man, bin ich schon mal nett und dann übergehst du das einfach!", motzte Draco und blieb auf der Treppe zum Erdgeschoss stehen.

„Regt dich doch nicht gleich so auf.", wehrte Harry ab, „Außerdem habe ich gar nicht nur daran gedacht."

„Woran dann?"

„Ich mache gerade einen Plan.", grinste Harry und übersprang eine Trickstufe.

„Aha. Hätte der Herr die Ehre mir zu sagen, was für einen?", Dracos Stimme klang schon wieder extrem genervt, als auch er die Trickstufe übersprang.

„Wie wir dir das nächste Schuljahr erträglich machen.", und mit einem letzten diebischen Grinsen betrat Harry die Große Halle und rettete sich somit vor einer weiteren Antwort Dracos. Hermine, die hinter ihnen gegangen war, beobachtete die Situation genau und hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie Dracos Gesicht sah und wie er Harry am liebsten hinterher gerannt wäre.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

Wie gesagt, ich möchte nicht erschlagen werden! Ok? Ich weiß, irgendwie hat das alles schon wieder nicht geklappt, aber mit konzentrieren ist es schwer in letzter Zeit, nicht wahr, Tamy? ‚smile' 

**Wisst ihr, was ich gesehen hab? Na? Na? Genau! Da haben sich welche für die 200 erbarmt! DANKE! DANKE! DANKE! DANKE! DANKE!**

_Kommt doch einfach mal nach Schwedt! Ich geb einen aus! ‚grins' …. Keine blonden Haare, la la laaa ….!_

_Ok, schreibt immer fleißig weiter! Ich habe gesehen, dass ihr das hinbekommt! Also: **vor 210 geht es hier nicht weiter!** ‚grins'_

_Lovely Greetz und noch ne schöne Woche! Liz!_


	24. Alte Feindschaften, neue Freundschaften?

Mal ehrlich, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr die Idee mit dem Bruder so gut aufnehmt! **Danke!** (Ist meine Kreativität ja doch noch zu was gut ‚grins')

_Noch was_: Ich hab mich jetzt auch durchgerungen eine Homepage zu machen. Da könnt ihr ja mal reingucken und euch überzeugen, dass mir blond nicht steht! _‚zwinker' (steht alles in meiner Bio ‚grins')_

_

* * *

Kapitel 24

* * *

_

Hermines Lächeln verstärkte sich, als Draco unverständliches Zeug vor sich hingrummelte. Jedoch verschwand das Lächeln als sie an die bevorstehende Besprechung dachte. Sie verzog kurz eine Miene und betrat ebenfalls die Halle. Draco und Harry standen gerade neben einer alten Frau, die eine schwarze viereckige Brille trug, und schüttelten ihr die Hände. Auf ihrem Gesicht war ein freundliches Lächeln zu sehen, als auch Hermine zu ihr ging. Dumbledore bot der Dame einen Stuhl an, den sie dankend annahm. Die drei Jugendlichen setzten sich ebenfalls. Harry zwischen Draco und Tanja und Hermine ließ sich auf der anderen Seite der jungen Lestrange nieder. Sie besah sich die Anwesenden. Remus, Sirius und Kingsley waren ebenfalls anwesend. Remus hatte sich zwischen Snape und Sirius platziert und schielte ab und zu zu den beiden hinüber. Blaise sah Hermine fragend an, während sie auf Harry und Draco deutete. Sie beantwortete das mit einem Schulterzucken. Dumbledore sah noch einmal in die Runde und begann dann.

„Wie Sie alle hier sicher schon bemerkt haben, hat sich Doktor May die Zeit genommen uns bei der Suche in den Rocky Mountains zu helfen.", er lächelte die alte Dame an, die sich räusperte und ebenfalls anfing zu sprechen.

„Genau. Da sich Julia und Minerva bei mir gemeldet haben und mir den Tatbestand berichtet haben, entschloss ich mich nach England zu kommen. Ich habe noch nicht sehr viele Informationen von den beiden bekommen, wäre jemand so freundlich diese weiter auszuführen, damit ich meine Hilfe besser zur Verfügung stellen kann?", Harry sah sie einen Moment perplex an. Sie sprach mit sehr starkem Akzent und etwas gebrochen. Jedoch war ihre Stimme sehr streng. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie an einer Aurorenschule tätig war.

„Viel wissen wir auch nicht, Doktor.", seufzte Remus. Harry fiel auf, dass er deutlich blasser aussah, als noch in den letzten Tagen. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann jedoch seinen weiteren Erklärungen, „Ich denke, unser Wissen bezieht sich darauf, dass die Todesser probierten etwas in den Rocky Mountains auszugraben, was ihnen von Bedeutung sein muss, sonst wären sie nicht dort gewesen."

„Hm, es muss sich um etwas sehr Antikes und auch um einen Glaubensgegenstand handeln, sonst wären diese Artefakte nicht dort geblieben. Sie müssen wissen, dass auch wir sehr viel magisches Erbgut in Familien sicher unterbringen."

„Kennen Sie jemanden, der wissen könnte, was sich dort befindet?", hakte Kingsley nach.

„Eventuell. Ich kann aber nicht genau sagen, ob sich dieser jemand dazu bereit erklären würde.", erwiderte sie ausweichend.

„Und wenn Sie ihm klar machen, dass es für einen guten Zweck ist, sag ich mal so.", fuhr Draco dazwischen.

„Der Herr ist sehr eigen, was es die Alte Magie angeht."

„Du schaffst das schon.", lächelte Julia, „Wir kennen ja noch deine Überzeugungskünste."

„Ja, aber bei euch beiden hat es auch eine gewisse Zeit gedauert.", erwiderte sie und sah Julia und Jack über den Rand ihrer Brille prüfend an, worauf beide nur verlegen grinsten. Snape sah die beiden ebenfalls an und räusperte sich dann. May sah ihn erst kurz verwirrt an, räusperte sich dann aber.

„Nun gut, um wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen: Ich kann Ihnen einige Lektüre zur Verfügung stellen, von der ich selbst einiges noch nicht durchgearbeitet habe. den Kontakt zu dem Herrn kann ich ihnen nicht garantieren. Ich probiere es."

„Das ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt.", lächelte Dumbledore leicht.

„Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen?", sie sah durch die Runde und bekam einstimmiges Kopfschütteln, „Gut, ich würde mich dann gerne wieder auf den Heimweg machen. Immerhin müssen auch noch ein paar Vorkehrungen für den Unterricht getroffen werden.", sie standen auf und reichten ihr noch die Hände. Sie sah sich die Anwesenden noch einmal an und sprach dann mit weicherer Stimme.

„Jeder normale Mensch mit ein bisschen Feingefühl würde merken, dass sich im Raum sehr starke Spannungen unter Ihnen befinden.", Remus war Sirius und Snape weitere Blicke zu, „Nicht nur dort, Mr Lupin. Nahezu jeder hier hegt gegen irgendeinen anderen Abscheu und Wut in diesem Raum. Ich möchte Ihnen nichts vorschreiben, jedoch sollten Sie diese möglichst bald aus der Welt schaffen. Einen schönen Abend noch.", sie verließ mit Julia die Halle, die sie nur merkwürdig ansah. Als die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss gefallen war, herrschte Stille. Gelegentlich wurden viel sagende Blicke ausgetauscht, jedoch blieb es ruhig.

„Woher weiß die Frau das bloß.", flüsterte Draco grinsend, während er Harry anstupste und mit seinen Blicken auf die anderen deutete. Harry sah in nur mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an, ließ seinen Blick dann auch durch die Halle schweifen und lächelte ebenfalls leicht.

„So, ich denke die hier Anwesenden haben noch miteinander zu sprechen.", gluckste Draco, als er sich erhob, „Ich halte mich da dann mal gepflegt raus.", und mit einem letzten Blick durch die Reihen wollte auch er die Halle verlassen. Blaise schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Wolltest du nicht genießen?", fragte Harry herausfordernd, als Draco gerade die Tür öffnen wollte.

„Oh, so böse Worte aus deinem Mund.", grinste Draco, „Das kommt darauf an. Eigentlich müssen wir ja noch _Hausaufgaben_ machen.", Draco betonte das Wort Hausaufgaben überdeutlich und sah zu seinem Paten, worauf Harry kurz den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du kannst ja schon mal anfangen, ich helfe dir dann später!", lächelte Harry, was ihm einen giftigen Blick von Draco einbrachte, der aber dann nickte und endgültig die Halle verließ.

„Ähm, Professor?", wandte sich Hermine an den Direktor, der darauf auffordernd nickte, „Na ja, also wir haben erfahren, dass morgen Nachmittag die Beisetzung der Opfer des Anschlags auf die Winkelgasse stattfindet und wir wollten fragen, ob es uns möglich wäre, dort dann hinzugehen.", Blaise, Ginny und Luna nickten zustimmend, während sich Harry am liebsten gegen die Stirn geschlagen hätte. Er hatte das vollkommen vergessen.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Das dürfte rein theoretisch kein Problem sein, jedoch müssen Sie bedenken in welcher Situation wir uns befinden.", fing McGonagall an zu erklären.

„Und deswegen darf man nicht mal dabei sein, wenn welche der besten Freunde beerdigt werden?", fuhr Harry dazwischen.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Mr Potter. Sie sollten sich nur darüber im Klaren sein, welchen Gefahren Sie sich aussetzen!", erwiderte McGonagall.

„Wir können genauso gut entführt, getötet oder was auch immer werden, wenn wir uns eine Tüte Milch kaufen!", konterte der Gryffindor.

„Außerdem werden bestimmt Todesser auftauchen, wenn die dort die beerdigen, die sich gegen sie gestellt haben.", fügte Ginny sarkastisch hinzu.

„Manchmal ist komisch.", seufzte Remus.

„Wie genau habt ihr euch das eigentlich vorgestellt?", wandte sich Sirius an die Jugendlichen.

„Wie soll man sich das wohl vorstellen?", echote Harry ungläubig.

„Wir dachten uns, dass wir dort mit einem Portschlüssel hinkommen, der Zeremonie beiwohnen und dann ebenfalls mit einem Portschlüssel wieder zurückkommen.", erklärte Hermine ihm.

„Natürlich würden wir auch mit anderen Ordensmitgliedern dorthin gehen.", warf Ginny schnell ein, „Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir da ganz alleine sind."

„Hm, ich werde darüber nachdenken und euch morgen Vormittag Bescheid geben.", meinte Dumbledore, während sein Gesicht nachdenklich aussah, „Ich hoffe, ihr entschuldigt mich nun. Ich muss noch eine wichtige Unterhaltung führen.", er sah McGonagall noch einmal an, die sich dann ebenfalls erhob. Die anderen Erwachsenen machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück zum Hauptquartier. Harry warf Jack noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, als dieser auch die Halle verließ.

Es herrschte wieder einige Momente Schweigen im Raum, bis Hermine sich an Harry wandte.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Mal-, äh, Draco auf dem Astronomieturm gemacht?"

„Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich, wo wir waren?"

„Wir haben die Karte bei dir auf dem Nachttisch gesehen. Also?", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ist das verboten?", hakte Harry verwundert nach.

„Nein, es überrascht mich nur. Das ist alles.", erwiderte sie ruhig.

„Na ja, wir haben uns halt da getroffen und uns unterhalten.", antwortete Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. Ron sah ihn geschockt an.

„Ihr habt was?"

„Ron, stell dich nicht so an. Immerhin stehen wir auf derselben Seite und wir haben uns doch auf Waffenstillstand geeinigt."

„Ja klar, aber ich meine mal: mit Malfoy?"

„Also ich finde es sehr schön, wenn sich die beiden gut verstehen.", merkte Tanja an.

„Hast ja recht, aber na ja, das klingt so ungewöhnlich.", murmelte Ron. Er schien nicht sehr überzeugt, „Hat das eigentlich was mit vorhin zu tun?"

„Was meinst du?", hakte Harry nach.

„Er meint das, was ich dich vorhin auch gefragt hab.", erklärte Hermine ihm. Tanja rollte darauf mit den Augen.

„Ihr werdet es noch früh genug erfahren."

„Danke, Tay.", lächelte Harry, „Woher weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Er musste immer mal wieder Zwischenprüfungen schreiben, weil er doch ins Ministerium der USA wollte. Und da hab ich durch Zufall halt seine Geburtsurkunde und die Schulakte gesehen.", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend. Er nickte daraufhin.

„Also ist das wirklich aktenkundig, ja?", fragte Harry nach, um auch den letzten Zweifel zu beseitigen. Tanja nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?", hakte sie nach.

„Wie meinen?"

„Du kannst dich jetzt darüber freuen und es akzeptieren, ihn weiter bei jeder Gelegenheit anschnauzen, ihn ignorieren oder na ja, so hatte ich gedacht."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwie freue ich mich ja. Wirklich, aber na ja ist halt eine komische Situation. Ok, lassen wir das. Hermine, Blaise, ich glaube, wir haben noch zu tun, oder?"

„Haben wir?", wunderte sich Blaise.

„Ja, Kopf frei machen für Snape.", meinte Hermine augenrollend.

„Viel Spaß!", grinste Tanja und erhob sich. Die anderen folgten ihr.

Draco war nicht im Wohnzimmer, also entschlossen sich die anderen drei, mal im Arbeitszimmer nachzugucken wo Draco auf dem Fußboden saß und so aussah, als ob er gleich einschlafen würde. Sie sahen ihn sich skeptisch an.

„Ja, guckt nicht so, ich bekomme das sowieso nicht hin.", grummelte er, worauf sich auf Blaises Gesicht ein Lächeln schlich und sie sich kurzerhand im Schneidersitz auch auf dem Boden platzierte. Harry und Hermine sahen sich noch einmal an und setzten sich ebenfalls. Sie sahen sich noch einmal fragend an und schlossen dann die Augen. Sie schwiegen einige Minuten und versuchten ihren Kopf von ihren Gedanken frei zu machen. Plötzlich seufzte Blaise.

„Das klappt nicht.", motzte sie.

„Du musst dich konzentrieren.", meckerte Hermine, grinste aber.

„Das geht gar nicht so einfach, wenn dir ständig der Gedanke: _‚Das ist dämlich!_' durch den Kopf geht!", motzte sie weiter.

„Aber ansonsten hast du nichts zu denken?", hakte Draco mit leicht spöttischem Unterton nach, auf seinem Gesicht war ebenfalls ein Lächeln.

„Na ja, so ein bisschen doch schon. Was ist mit euch beiden?", wandte sie sich dann an die beiden Gryffindors.

„Zu viele Gedanken.", seufzte Harry und er sah, wie Draco einen triumphierenden Blick aufsetzte.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man einfach auf Knopfdruck seinen Kopf leer machen kann.", murmelte Hermine und fuhr sich über die Augen.

„Ha!", jubelte Blaise plötzlich, worauf die anderen kurz zusammenzuckten, „Dann müssen wir die Gedanken loswerden. Und wie macht man das am Besten, hm?", sie sah erwartungsvoll durch die Runde.

„Aufschreiben?", grinste Harry schief.

„Dazu haben wir eh keine Zeit. Nein, wir reden!", die drei sahen sie an, also ob sie an Blaises Verstand zweifeln würden. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ja, lasst uns eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründen! Tolle Idee!", merkte Draco sarkastisch an.

„Hast du eine bessere?", meinte Blaise angriffslustig. Er sah sie nur zweifelnd an. Sie grinste und nickte nur, „Also? Wer fängt an?", sie sah alle forschend an.

„Ladies First.", grinste Harry und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Hm. Na ja, oh Gott komm ich mir grad bekloppt vor.", sie grinste verlegen, „Aber ihr zieht wirklich mit, ja?", sie nickten als Bestätigung, „Ok, also erstmal mache ich mir Gedanken darüber, ob wir das wirklich schaffen. Ich meine mal, wir sind Jugendliche und keine voll ausgebildeten Auroren oder so und wenn ich mir dann Voldemort und seine gesamte Armee angucke. Ich hab eigentlich ein bisschen Angst davor. Ok, ein bisschen ist untertrieben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich richtig ausgewählt wurde, versteht ihr? Da stehen auf einmal zwei und sagen dir, dass du Erbin einer der Gründer bist und stehst dann da und musst so viele Sachen auf einmal lernen, wissen, können. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur etwas überfordert mit der Situation.", sie lächelte noch verlegen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir geht es genauso.", gab Hermine zu, „Bloß bei mir kommt halt noch der Punkt, dass ich immer gedacht habe, dass ich vollkommen muggelgeboren bin und da hat sich das mit den Erben schon ausgeschlossen, wenn der Gedanke jemals vorhanden war. Das Lernen sehe ich nicht als Problem, ich meine mal, ich hab ja Übung drin.", ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht, „Ich kann mich einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass Krieg ist. Noch sind wir ja größtenteils in der Anfangsphase, aber der Gedanke, dass es sich über Jahre hinziehen könnte? Ich denke halt nur oft dran, was passiert wäre, wenn ich niemals nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre. Über Freunde, Familie und solche Sachen halt. So.", sie atmete tief durch, „Ihr beiden seid dran."

„Na ja, Voldemort ist mein geringstes Problem im Moment.", gab Harry zu und seufzte.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst dich verdammt noch mal darüber freuen, dass Matthews jetzt da ist!", fuhr ihm Draco unwirsch dazwischen, Harry sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, „Weißt du eigentlich wie gut du es hast? Man, wach mal auf! Du hast verdammt gute Freunde, die dir immer zur Seite stehen. Du kannst zu deinem Paten gehen, wann du willst und mit dem reden ohne aufpassen zu müssen, dass dich irgendein Todesser belauscht, du bekommst heute Familie vorgesetzt auf die andere mehr als stolz wären. Und du musst dich nicht schämen, wenn der Name deines Vaters in der Zeitung steht! Deine Eltern haben für eine Sache gekämpft, für die es sich lohnt zu kämpfen und du hast schon oft genug bewiesen, dass du sehr stark bist und dass du das, was du willst, auch erreichen kannst! Also beweg jetzt deinen Arsch nach London und rede noch mal mit deiner _Familie_!", alle drei sahen Draco geschockt an, da dieser immer lauter geworden war, wild mit den Händen gestikulierte und seine Wangen sich vor Aufregung rot gefärbt hatten. Harry und Draco starrten sich in die Augen. Draco entschlossen und Harry verwirrt, verunsichert und auch überrascht.

„Macht die Münder zu, es zieht!", motzte Draco und holte sich ein Glas Wasser vom Tisch. Sie zuckten kurz zusammen und sahen sich untereinander an, während Harry seinen Kopf senkte. Draco beobachtete das mit abschätzendem Blick.

„Also?", hakte der Slytherin nach.

„Stopp!", unterbrach Blaise die beiden und hob ihre Hände, „Harry geht jetzt nirgends hin. Erklärt mir das mal bitte einer!", verlangte sie und sah zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her. Hermine und Harry sahen sie wegen des ungewohnt harten Tons erst merkwürdig an.

„Muss das jetzt sein?", stöhnte Harry und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

„Ja, muss es. Immerhin wollen wir ja darüber reden.", beantwortete Blaise seine Frage.

„Warum schreib ich nicht gleich an den _Tagespropheten_?", grinste Harry schief.

„Würde ich dir nicht raten.", meinte Draco abschätzend, „Soll ich es ihr erklären? Dann hast du es hinter dir."

„Was war heute eigentlich in deinem Kaffee drin?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.", erwiderte Draco langsam.

„Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, aber warum zum Teufel kann man jetzt mit dir reden, wie mit jedem anderen normalen Menschen auch?"

„Vielleicht habe ich mich einfach dazu entschlossen, dass ich für den Weg, den ich gewählt habe, andere Seiten aufziehen muss?", antwortete er, wieder einmal leicht genervt.

Es klopfte an der Tür und nachdem sie synchron zum Hereintreten gebeten hatten, steckte Ginny ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Warum sollte nicht alles in Ordnung sein?", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

„Wir haben uns nur gewundert, wer hier so herumgeschrieen hat. Das ist alles.", beantwortete sie seine Frage langsam.

„Hier ist nichts weiter los.", antwortete Draco auf ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin, „Harry hat nur noch etwas zu erledigen!"

„Ja, hast Recht.", erwiderte Harry und stand auf. Er grinste Draco noch einmal verschwörerisch an und wollte den Raum verlassen, als der Slytherin abermals das Wort erhob.

„Ich glaube, dass du das jetzt falsch verstanden hast!"

„Nein, ist schon alles richtig.", wehrte Harry ab, „Noch jemand, der mit nach London will?", er sah fragend durch die Runde. Ginny sah ihn an, als ob er jeden Moment Amok laufen würde.

„Bitte was?", wiederholte Hermine, da sie nicht so aussah, als ob sie den Verlauf der bisherigen Unterhaltung wahrgenommen hatte.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden!", rief Harry aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo er seine Frage nochmals an die anderen stellte. Die anderen drei Erben und Ginny sahen sich noch einmal fragend an und folgten ihm dann.

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was du da noch abends um elf willst, aber mitkommen würde ich schon gerne.", erwiderte Tanja.

„Ich möchte nur noch einige Sachen klarstellen.", er warf ihr noch einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Sie nickte verstehend und die beiden erhoben sich und wollten gerade zur Tür raus, als Hermine sich an Harry wandte.

„Harry, kannst du mir das mal bitte erklären? Ich will ehrlich sein, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum du da jetzt hin willst. Und ich würde gerne verstehen, was das eben und vorhin sollte!", ihre Stimme klang fast schon verzweifelt.

„Lasst es euch von Draco erklären! Schönen Abend noch!", und mit diesen Worten verschwanden beide, Hand in Hand, nach draußen. Hermine schüttelte noch mal den Kopf und folgte den beiden dann aber auch. Harry sah sie mit einem überraschten Blick an, sie schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und ging weiter.

Sie schwiegen bis sie sich vor Dumbledores Büro befanden. Kurz bevor sie ankamen, zog Tanja ihn am Arm beiseite und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Eine Frage, nur eine allerletzte: Was gedenkst du zu tun?"

„Ich will von Sirius und Remus hören, was sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen haben. Danach werde ich weitersehen.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend, gab ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss und drehte sich wieder um, um das Passwort zu nennen. Der Eingang öffnete sich und die drei ließen sich von der Treppe nach oben bringen. An der Tür angekommen, klopften sie und warteten bis Dumbledore sie einließ. Harry trat als erster vor, während Tanja das Büro eingehend beobachtete und Hermine Fawkes leicht über das Gefieder streichelte. Tanjas Blick blieb an Phineas Nigellus hängen, der sie mit einem Lächeln ansah.

„Was kann ich für euch jetzt noch tun?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich, während er mit einer einladenden Bewegung auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch wies.

„Wir wollen Sie gar nicht lange stören, Professor. Wir wollten nur fragen, ob wir Ihren Kamin benutzen dürfen?", erwiderte Tanja schnell, da sie von Harry eine pampige Antwort erwartete.

„Ihr wollt nach London?", fragte er skeptisch nach, worauf sie einstimmig nickten.

„Ja, dürfen wir nun den Kamin benutzen?", man hörte aus seiner Stimme, dass er keine Lust mehr auf weitere Unterhaltungen hatte.

„Ich sehe darin kein Problem. Wenn ihr zurückkommt, steht euch der Kamin in meinem Büro auch zu eurer vollen Verfügung.", die drei murmelten noch schnell ein _Danke_ und _Gute Nacht_ und reisten per Kamin nach London, zum Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix.

Als sie in der Küche ankamen, drehten sich alle perplex zu ihnen um und sahen sie erschrocken an. Sie klopften sich den Ruß von der Kleidung und sahen sich in der Küche um. Neben Rons Eltern saßen noch Percy, Charlie, Susan, Tonks, Remus und, zu ihrer Verwunderung, Snape in der Küche.

„Kinder, müsstet ihr nicht bald ins Bett?", hakte Molly skeptisch nach.

„Jetzt schon?", erwiderte Tanja perplex, „Na ja, darum geht es ja auch gar nicht.", lenkte sie dann ab und sah Harry an.

„Genau. Wo ist Sirius?", fragte Harry nach, während er Remus mit einem giftigen Blick betrachtete.

„Er ist oben. Darf ich fragen, was du so spät noch von ihm willst?", erwiderte Remus verwundert.

„Wirst du noch sehen. Ist Jack auch da?", er bekam ein zögerliches Nicken von Arthur.

„Gut, vielleicht bis später! Remus? Kommst du?", verabschiedete sich Harry und verließ mit einem sichtlich verwirrten Remus die Küche. Und ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag sahen ihm die Anwesenden verwirrt hinterher. Tanja erwiderte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, setzte sich mit Hermine an den Tisch, bat Percy um die Teekanne und erkundigte sich nach dem Gemütszustand der Anwesenden.

„Würdest du mir das jetzt bitte genauer erklären?", fragte Remus ein weiteres Mal als er mit dem jungen Potter die Treppe hochstieg.

„Gleich. Wo sind die beiden genau?", Remus deutete auf Sirius' Zimmer, woraufhin Harry zur Tür ging. Er blieb davor stehen und atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er anklopfte und, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, das Zimmer betrat. Remus folgte ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in das Zimmer. Harrys Pate saß neben Jack am Schreibtisch. Der Jüngere der beiden hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, sah aber auf, als sich die Tür hinter den beiden wieder schloss.

„Ok, ich will gar nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden: Was habt ihr beide euch dabei gedacht?", er sah forschend von Sirius zu Remus.

„Wobei was gedacht?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Sirius, bitte! Du willst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du das einfach so nebenbei vergessen hast!", stöhnte Harry. Sirius nickte kurz und seufzte dann.

„Vergessen nicht, nein.", erwiderte er langsam.

„Aber?", fuhr Harry dazwischen.

„Es ist kompliziert.", seufzte er.

„Ja und es wird von der Prophezeiung bis zu den Erben der Gründer immer komplizierter!", schnaubte Harry.

„Sagen wir es mal so: Normalerweise war es ja nie so geplant, dass dir mal irgendjemand sagen muss, dass du einen Bruder hast.", Sirius atmete tief durch, „Und, es tut mir leid, wenn ich mich jetzt wie Dumbledore anhöre, aber uns fehlte einfach der richtige Zeitpunkt, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass es auch nicht gerade leicht ist mit Philip zu sprechen."

„Aber ihr seid euch alle drei sicher, dass das wirklich alles war, ja?", Harry sah jeden scharf an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Remus, in den letzten Wochen gab es genug, was mir erzählt wurde mit der Anmerkung, dass ich es eigentlich schon viel früher hätte erfahren sollen. Also?"

Die drei sahen sich untereinander an und man konnte sehen, dass es in ihren Köpfen anfing zu arbeiten. Dann schüttelten sie jedoch die Köpfe.

„Wie gedenkst du jetzt weiterzumachen?", fragte Remus ihn mit leiser Stimme.

„Es gibt ja ein paar Möglichkeiten.", erwiderte Harry und sah Jack abschätzend an.

„Harry, ich habe es dir gesagt, es tut mir wirklich leid.", setzte er zu einem neuen Versuch an.

„Langsam hab ich's kapiert!", stöhnte Harry und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Kann es sein, dass du dich jetzt mit dem jungen Malfoy verstehst?", fragte Remus.

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab.", warf Harry ein, fuhr aber nach einem auffordernden Blick seines ehemaligen Lehrers fort, „Ich weiß nicht, ob man das wirklich schon verstehen nennen kann. Ich habe heute halt nur gemerkt, dass er halt auch anders sein kann. Vielleicht ist es auch nur der Umstand, dass wir jetzt gezwungenermaßen zusammen arbeiten müssen.", er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, jetzt musst nur du noch das mit Snape auf die Reihe kriegen und alles ist in Ordnung.", grinste Jack Sirius an, der darauf die Augen verdrehte und dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Was macht der eigentlich hier?", fragte Harry, nachdem er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, sich ebenfalls am Tisch niederzulassen.

„Frag mich nicht. Ich hab nichts mit ihm zu tun.", wehrte Sirius ab, während Remus den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er hat vorhin mit Draco und noch mal mit Philip gesprochen. Vielleicht geht es darum.", meinte Jack schulterzuckend. Harry nickte langsam. Sie verfielen in Schweigen, weil keiner der vier wusste, was er sagen sollte. Sie warfen sich gelegentlich Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Dann seufzte Harry nach einigen Minuten und setzte zur Sprache an.

„Ich will ehrlich mit euch sein:", ein weiteres Seufzen, „Ich finde es immer noch verdammt scheiße, dass ich das erst jetzt erfahre und das vorher anscheinend niemand für nötig gehalten hatte. Ich bin sauer. Sauer auf euch drei, Dumbledore, McGonagall und dann sind da noch ein paar andere.", die anderen warfen sich Unheil bringende Blicke zu, „Allerdings muss man auch dran denken, dass ich halt bis Ende von meinem dritten Jahr Leute wie euch nicht richtig kannte. Also jemanden, an den man sich wenden kann und so 'ne Sachen halt. Shit Happens, wie ‚_mein Partner gegen das Böse'_ das jetzt ausdrücken würde.", er schmunzelte kurz, als er Dracos Wortwahl zitierte, „Ich meine mal, dran ändern kann ich sowieso nichts. Du bist ja nun mal da.", er sah Jack an, der darauf schief grinste, „Also müssen wir probieren das Beste daraus zu machen.", er seufzte ein weiteres Mal und wartete darauf, dass jemand der anderen was dazu sagte.

„Jetzt kommt es nur noch darauf an, wie du denkst, dass es das Beste ist.", meinte Sirius leise und sah sein Patenkind an.

„Frag mich mal was Leichteres.", seufzte er. Es folgte ein weiteres Mal Schweigen.

„Warum eigentlich ich?", fragte Harry plötzlich als er mit gehobenen Augenbrauen die anderen drei ansah.

„Wie jetzt?", hakte Jack verwirrt nach.

„Immerhin hieß es in allen Aufzeichnungen über die Erben, dass die Erstgeborenen als Erben bestimmt werden. Also: Warum dann ich?"

„Na ja, eigentlich war es ja so gedacht, dass um dich herum immer die beiden sind, um dich zu beschützen. Also, du hättest den besseren Schutz gehabt und da wurdest du halt dazu ernannt, denke ich jedenfalls, dass es so war.", erwiderte Jack langsam.

„Du musst ja bedenken, dass Jack so gesehen keinen festen Wohnsitz hatte. Er ist ja immer zwischen Anny und James gependelt.", warf Remus ein.

„Und bei dir haben wir ja alle angenommen, dass dich James, im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, dafür sorgen kann, dass dir nichts passiert.", führte Sirius die Erklärungen weiter.

„Aha.", antwortete Harry knapp. Besonders glücklich über diese Wahl war er nicht.

„Harry, es ist gut verständlich, dass es dir andersherum lieber wäre.", merkte Jack an.

„Ja, um einiges lieber sogar.", seufzte er, „Aber hey! Ich bin es ja schon gewöhnt was Besonderes zu sein.", fuhr er sarkastisch fort. Jack senkte seinen Kopf.

„Ändern können wir es ja auch nicht mehr.", murmelte Sirius, als er sich über das Gesicht fuhr, „Aber wir unterstützen dich, wo wir nur können. Das weißt du, ja?"

„Ja, natürlich.", er klang etwas geistesabwesend.

„Ist noch irgendwas?", fragte Remus, leicht argwöhnisch.

„Nein, nein.", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich war nur grad in Gedanken, nichts weiter.", er lächelte etwas. Die anderen sahen sich vielsagend an, da sie ihm nicht recht glauben konnten. Es folgte wiederum eine Weile Schweigen, bis Sirius noch etwas einfiel.

„Mich hat gestern noch einer aus der Sorgerechtsabteilung abgefangen.", bemerkte Sirius.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry verwundert nach, da er eigentlich geglaubt hatte, dass das Thema abgegessen sei.

„Na ja, es geht um die Randbestimmungen. Das heißt, dass ich nachweisen muss, dass ich dir genug Wohnraum zur Verfügung stelle, unser Unterhalt gesichert ist und so was halt.", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Nicht weiter wild also. Ich hab als deinen Wohnsitz den Grimmauld Place angegeben. Solange die nichts vom Orden riechen, kann es ihnen ja egal sein."

„Die fangen aber nicht an, Hausbesuche zu veranstalten, oder?", hakte Harry skeptisch nach.

„Dürfen die gar nicht.", wehrte Jack ab, „Jedenfalls solange nicht, bis deine ehemaligen Vormünder denen Bescheid sagen, dass hier irgendwas nicht stimmt. Ok, wenn sie Sirius feuern, würden die bestimmt auch mal vorbeigucken oder wenn du einen schweren Unfall hattest oder so. Aber ansonsten haben die hier gar nichts zu suchen."

„Da bist du dir ganz sicher, ja?"

„Wenn du mir zutraust, dass ich noch was aus meiner Anfangszeit im Juristentum wissen könnte, dann ja."

„Gut. Habt ihr unten noch irgendwas zu essen?", wandte sich Harry an seinen Paten.

„Du kennst doch Molly. Da können doch immer noch mindestens fünf Personen mehr zum Essen kommen.", grinste er. Harry nickte und erhob sich. Nach fragenden Blicken zu den anderen, erhoben sie sich ebenfalls und gingen runter in die Küche.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit dem Kopf frei machen für Snape aus?", hakte Sirius nach, als sie am Fuß der Treppe waren.

„Wir wollten das ja vorhin machen, aber hat nicht funktioniert.", erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Unterricht mit Snape ist ja auch eine tolle Motivation.", murmelte Sirius augenrollend, worauf Jack grinste und Remus ihm strafend einen Hieb auf den Arm verpasste. Dieser zuckte noch kurz mit den Schultern und öffnete dann die Küchentür. Ohne auf die Blicke zu achten, ging Harry zum Kühlschrank und holte sich Überreste des Abendessens daraus und setzte sich wieder. Als Jack und Charlie sich sahen, grinsten sie sich verschwörerisch an. Molly beobachtete das mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Als ich euch beide das letzte Mal so grinsen gesehen hab, hätte ich euch am liebsten übers Knie gelegt.", grummelte sie. Die beiden grinsten daraufhin nur noch breiter.

„Was haben die beiden denn angestellt?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Dazu müssen wir ein bisschen weiter ausholen, denke ich.", erwiderte Arthur, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, „Damals war das Hauptquartier des Ordens ja zum Teil auch noch in Hogwarts, jedenfalls in den Ferien. Und weil dort immer Leute waren, kann man seine Kinder da ja auch mal herumlaufen lassen. Und dass die Kleinen dort auch mal Unfug anstellen, ist ja nicht auszuschließen, auch wenn ich es nicht als Unfug bezeichnen würde."

„Arthur, bitte! Da hätte sonst was passieren können!", empörte sich Molly.

„So dramatisch darfst du das nun auch wieder nicht sehen.", warf Charlie ein.

„Jedenfalls hatten wir eines Tages eine Besprechung im kleinen Kreis und da Lily mit dir spazieren gehen wollte, haben wir sie gefragt, ob sie auch mal ein Auge auf die beiden werfen kann."

„Nur wusste ich da nicht, dass da jemand auf die Idee kommen könnte euch Flugstunden zu geben.", murmelte Molly.

„Molly. Wir waren noch nicht mal fünf Meter über dem Boden, da hätte nicht viel passieren können.", warf Jack ein.

„Nicht viel, aber genug! Und wenn Charlie sich nicht in seinem Übereifer verplappert hätte, würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht wissen, dass ein paar ehemalige Quidditchspieler euch auf die Schulbesen gesetzt haben."

„Im Endeffekt muss man sagen, dass mich das zum Quidditch angestiftet hat. Und wir leben noch. Also gibt es daran nichts auszusetzen.", beendete Charlie die Diskussion, während Jack eifrig nickte.

„Alles geklärt?", fragte Tanja und sah Harry an.

„So einigermaßen, ja.", erwiderte er, während er sich noch einen Löffel holte.

„Schön, dann nehme ich an, dass Sie sich Ihren Pflichten widmen können?", schnarrte Snape.

„Sie können ja mal Draco fragen, wie gut das funktioniert, Professor.", antwortete Harry während er leicht die Augen verdrehte und sich wieder an den Tisch setzte.

„Sagt mal: Seit ihr euch wirklich sicher, dass es für euch nicht langsam Zeit fürs Bett wird?", warf Molly ein, obwohl sie bei Snapes Kommentar fragend die Augenbrauen gehoben hatte.

„Ich hab noch nicht mal richtig Abendessen gegessen und du willst mich schon ins Bett stecken?", wunderte sich Harry während Hermine lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du weißt aber, dass Luna und Neville morgen nach Hause fahren, oder?"

„Ja, ich hab's nicht vergessen.", erwiderte Harry.

„War Professor Dumbledore vorhin eigentlich noch hier?", wandte sich die auserkorene Ravenclaw an die anderen.

„Ja, kurz. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob er sich das wegen morgen Nachmittag noch mal überlegt hat. Sonst nichts weiter."

„Er hat kurz gefragt, ob sich einer von uns bereit erklären würde euch zu begleiten.", meinte Tonks und fuhr nach dem fragenden Blick von Hermine fort, „Ich hätte im Prinzip nichts dagegen mit euch dahin zu gehen, aber eigentlich liegen Beerdigungen mir nicht so.", sie lächelte verlegen.

„Ist ja nicht so schlimm. Hauptsache da findet sich dann doch noch einer.", beruhigte Hermine sie.

„Kinder, ich kann das nicht mit ansehen! Entweder legt ihr euch hier ins Bett oder geht zurück nach Hogwarts. Es ist doch schon verdammt spät!", meinte Molly wehmütig. Die drei sahen sich untereinander an und Harry und Tanja beschlossen, im Grimmauld Place zu bleiben während Hermine sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte.

„Ihr kommt dann gegen Mittag vorbei, ja? Da wollten die beiden dann nach Hause."

„Ja, ist in Ordnung. Gute Nacht!", sie nickte und reiste mit dem Kamin nach Hogwarts zurück. Molly sah das als Stichwort an, die anderen beiden auch nach oben zu scheuchen. Sie wollte Tanja in das Mädchenschlafzimmer stecken. Diese kicherte aber nur und verschwand, nachdem Molly weg war, in dem anderen Schlafzimmer.

_**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**_

**DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE!** (also für die Reviews…) Ich könnte immer Luftsprünge machen, wenn ich die lese ‚g'

**silvertrust, Tiberitus, Bosch1990, Truemmerlotte, may, Tamy, YanisTamiem, sunnymaus2180, Tina, Eile, laser-jet, starlight, MariaFromBerlin, Stefan!**

**Ihr seid einfach klasse! Noch mal ein gaaaaaaanz großes Danke! ‚knuddl' ‚knutsch'**

Also, ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass ich jetzt eine Menge von euch erwarte. Immerhin sind wir jetzt über die 200 hinaus. Und wir haben die 210 hinter uns gelassen.

_Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, wie viel ich euch zumuten kann, immerhin hab ich gesehen, dass ihr auch 20 Reviews pro Kapitel hinbekommt_. **Hm, meint ihr, dass wir über die 230 hinauskommen?** _Mir wurde gesagt, dass Erpressung strafbar ist, aber na ja, ich hab nie behauptet, dass ich ein liebes Mädchen bin ‚hüstel'_

_**Schönen 4. Advent noch!** (Und eventuell noch **schöne Weihnachten**, wenn wir uns nicht mehr „sehen" ‚g')_

_Lovely (Christmas)Greetz, Liz!_


	25. Orte, die die Karte nicht zeigte

**Heilige Scheiße! War das etwa wirklich schon wieder sooooo viel Zeit? **_‚sich wegduck'_** … Tut mir leid! Wirklich! **_‚schnief'_** Fühl mich grad richtig schlecht deswegen. Na ja, ich hoffe das Kapitel ist ein Anreiz eventuell doch noch weiter zu lesen, obwohl es echt nicht der Bringer ist, ich weiß … **_‚seufz'_** …. Aber wenigstens etwas … glaub ich mal …**

Wegen dem Kapitel: Ich hab keinen Bock Beerdigungen lang und breit zu beschreiben. Sie sind beschissen genug, so!

_Noch was: Mein Titel zu der Story passt bald nicht mehr. ‚grübel' Fällt euch vielleicht einer ein? Ich hasse es, wenn ich mir Titel ausdenken muss. ‚hoil' (Nur als Bemerkung: Ich kann das nicht!) ‚deutet überflüssigerweise auf die Titel der Kapitel und der Story'_

**Widmung**: Ich widme dieses Kapitel Ostern! Wird eh geil!_ ‚grins'… _Waaaaah!

_**

* * *

**Kapitel 25 – Orte, die die Karte nicht zeigte **

* * *

**_

Er musste schon sagen, dass er sich einen fröhlicheren Tag hätte vorstellen können. Er hasste Beerdigungen auch so. Wenn es dann noch um Schüler ging, die von den Todessern umgebracht wurden, war es noch schlimmer. Und sein Vater war einer von ihnen. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und starrte die Decke an. Er fragte sich, wie Tanja es geschafft hatte das zu ignorieren. Warum hatte man sie nie dazu aufgefordert Todesser zu werden? War es weil sie bei ihrer beider Tante und einem Schla-. Er schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Er konnte einige Denkweisen und Ausdrücke einfach nicht so schnell niederlegen. Jedoch konnte er den Gedankengang von eben nicht einfach sein lassen. War es wirklich nur, weil sie bei Andromeda und Ted gelebt hatte? Hatte sie in dem Punkt Glück gehabt? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wurde von den Gryffindors beleidigt, weil er das Kind eines Todessers ist. Immerhin konnte sie bestimmt nicht zwei hirnlose Gorillas vorschicken. Aber was interessierte ihn das eigentlich? Er erhob sich von dem Stuhl in der Bibliothek und ging zurück in ihre Wohnung. Es war niemand da. Sie wollten noch etwas draußen sitzen, da die gesamte ‚_Veranstaltung'_ in einem großen Raum stattfand. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und dachte an heute Morgen. Wenn er ehrlich war, dachte er, dass das Szenario schlimmer ablaufen würde.

_Flash Back _

Während er am Frühstückstisch saß und in aller Ruhe seinen zweiten Kaffee am Morgen trank, öffneten sich die Türen der Großen Halle. Er wusste, wer angekommen war. Als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er Harry gegrüßt hatte, ohne ihn zu sehen, ließ ihn kurz stutzen. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf bis ihm einfiel, dass es die beiden sein mussten. Immerhin waren sie die einzigen, die an diesem Morgen am Tisch gefehlt hatten und wie Hermine erzählt hatte, waren sie im Grimmauld Place geblieben. Nichts also, worüber er sich wundern musste. Er konnte nicht verheimlichen, dass er insgeheim froh darüber war. Er blickte auf und bemerkte, dass sein Patenonkel ihn schon seit einer gewissen Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Er sah ihn fragend an, jedoch hatte er nicht mit einer Antwort vor allen Anwesenden gerechnet. Er seufzte lautlos und fragte sich, warum Severus alles immer komplizierter machen musste, als es ohnehin schon war. Er schob dann jedoch den Gedanken beiseite und sah flüchtig über seine schwarzen Sachen. Wiederum ein lautloses Seufzen. Wer hatte ihn eigentlich auf die Idee gebracht zur Beerdigung zu gehen? Er wusste es nicht. Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Ankunft weiterer Ordensmitglieder ankündigte.

„Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, euch nicht unnötig davon abzuhalten an der Beerdigung teilzunehmen. Ihr habt mir ja schon mitgeteilt, dass ihr euch auch mit Begleitung dort hinbegeben würdet, also habe ich mich erkundigt, wer sich dazu bereit erklären würde.", Dumbledore wies mit einer Handbewegung überflüssigerweise auf Remus, Andromeda, Kingsley, Steven Wood und die Professoren McGonagall, Snape und Flitwick, „Wie abgesprochen bringen sie euch gegen Nachmittag hin, passen auf euch auf und sorgen dafür, dass ihr heil wieder zurückkommt. Ich denke das weitere werden sie euch erklären. Ich darf mich nun verabschieden.", er nickte noch allen zu und verließ die Halle. Draco schüttelte über das Verhalten des Schulleiters ein weiteres Mal den Kopf und drehte sich dann zu Harry um. Er sah, dass der Gryffindor ebenfalls schwarz trug und schon mal glücklicher ausgesehen hatte. Er sah ihn fragend an, da ihm noch niemand etwas von gestern Nacht erzählt hatte. Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und grinste leicht verlegen. Er nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und der Gryffindor rutschte einen Platz weiter neben Draco.

„Alles geklärt?", fragte der Slytherin, scheinbar desinteressiert.

„Denke schon, ja.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend.

Es legte sich wieder eine Weile Schweigen über die Anwesenden, da niemand wusste, was er sagen sollte. Draco sah ein weiteres Mal auf. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass sie schwarz trugen, immerhin hatte ihre Schuluniform einen Großteil in dieser Farbe. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Stimmung. Als er in Harrys Augen blickte, hatte er plötzlich das merkwürdige Gefühl zu wissen, was gestern passiert war. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er sah einen großen Raum mit einem Schreibtisch, einer Couch und noch einem anderen Tisch, an dem mehrere Stühle standen. Es saßen zwei Personen an dem Tisch, einen Augenblick später waren es vier. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf und sah zu seinem Paten, der, für geübte Augen, leicht lächelte. Er überlegte einen Moment, was es genau sein könnte. Jedoch war der Gedanke nicht interessant genug, weswegen er wiederum in andere Gedanken versank und auch nur wie durch eine dicke Glasscheibe mitbekam, dass Luna und Neville gegangen waren. Er, Snape und Flitwick waren die einzigen, die nicht aufgestanden waren. Ab und an vernahm er ein Seufzen der Beteiligten. Irgendwann machten sie sich dann auf zum Friedhof von Edinburgh, wo die Opfer bestattet werden sollten.

Man sah großen Schrecken in den Gesichtern der älteren Teilnehmer, da dieser Friedhof schon im ersten Dunklen Krieg die letzte Ruhestätte für die Opfer war. Einige von ihnen hatten bestimmt gedacht, nie wieder aus diesem Grund hierher kommen zu müssen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt schaltete er ab. Er hörte mit einem halben Ohr dem Prediger zu und hörte mit dem anderen auf seine Begleiter, die betreten die Köpfe gesenkt hatten und von denen nicht wenige auch Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Es lief wie ein schlechter Traum an ihm vorbei. Er hörte verschwommen wie der Prediger jedem die erwünschte Ruhe wünschte und aus der Geschichte der Verstorbenen erzählte. Bei Millicent horchte er auf. Er hörte an diesem Punkt gespannt zu und erfuhr so einiges über seine Mitschülerin, was er noch nicht gewusst hatte. Als sie wiederkamen, saßen sie noch eine Weile in der Halle bis sich ihre Wege wiederum trennten.

_Flash Back Ende _

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal an den Punkt kommen würde, wo er seinen Vater hassen würde. Dafür, dass er Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin umgebracht hatte. Nun tat er es. Er seufzte. Wenn man es genau nahm tat er vieles, was er früher nicht getan hatte. Er sah auf, als er es klopfen hörte. Harry sah erst nur mit dem Kopf durch den Türrahmen, ehe er ganz den Raum betrat.

„Was denn? Ist eure Party da unten schon vorbei?", fragte Draco während er schief grinste und sich wieder in eine sitzende Position verhalf. Der junge Gryffindor sagte nichts und setzte sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett.

„Du musst nicht mit mir reden, wenn du nicht willst.", seufzte Draco und schnappte sich ein Buch, welches er auf einer beliebigen Seite aufschlug. Er sah aber immer wieder zu Harry herüber, der ein altes Stück Pergament aus seinem Nachtschrank holte.

„Liest du Bücher jetzt falsch herum?", schnauzte Harry ihn an und widmete sich wieder der Karte.

„Was kann ich eigentlich für deine miserable Laune?", fragte Draco ihn während er eine Augenbraue hochzog und das Buch in die andere Ecke des Zimmers schmiss. Wiederum antwortete der Gryffindor nicht sondern drehte die Karte in seinen Händen. Draco seufzte ein weiteres Mal und gab seiner Neugier nach, in dem er zu Harry herüber ging und sich das Stück Pergament auch ansah.

„Bekomme ich eine Antwort, wenn ich dich frage, was das ist?", der Blonde beäugte es skeptisch.

„Karte von Hogwarts.", erwiderte Harry knapp und sah das Stück Papier weiter an.

„Sollte auf Karten nicht eigentlich etwas drauf sein? Zum Beispiel Umrisse, Gebäude, Linien oder überhaupt erst einmal irgendwas!", Harry grinste schief über die Antwort, aber seine Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, als sich ein Schriftzug auf der Karte abbildete.

_Die Herren Tatze und Krone möchten den jungen Slytherin doch sehr bitten ihr Meisterstück mit mehr Respekt zu behandeln!_

Während Harry leicht zu lächeln begann, wurde das Gesicht von Draco nur noch argwöhnischer. Er sah zu Draco hoch und lächelte noch ein Stück breiter.

„Sei froh, dass sie dich nicht beleidigt haben.".

_Mr Moony kann seine Bewunderung auch nur schwer verbergen._

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine Karte ist?", argwöhnte Draco.

„Ja!", Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf das Pergament, „_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!_"

War der Slytherin bisher noch nicht verwundert, war er dies schlussendlich jetzt. Er sah den Schriftzug der _„Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH_" und wie sich Hogwarts anfing abzubilden. Als sich die Umrisse abgebildet hatten, erschienen nach und nach kleine Punkte, die sich mit Namen beschrifteten. Während Draco der Mund offen stand, suchte Harry die Karte ab.

„Eine etwas außergewöhnliche Karte, hm?", murmelte Draco, „_Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH_?", Harry nickte nur als Antwort. Draco verdrehte die Augen und setzte erneut an.

„Ich könnte dich jetzt fragen, ob du mich darüber aufklärst, woher du die hast, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich eine mehrsilbige Antwort bekomme.", er ließ sich neben Harry auf das Bett fallen.

„Wie gesagt ist es eine Karte von Hogwarts. Ich habe sie im unserem dritten Jahr von Fred und George bekommen. Noch Fragen?"

„Wieso hat das Ding", er zeigte auf die Karte, „ein Eigenleben?"

„Weil die Schreiber davon ihr das Eigenleben gegeben haben. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie sie das gemacht haben, falls du das noch fragen wolltest. Übrigens: Die hier ist der Grund, warum uns Hermine letztens gefunden hat.", Harry grinste schief.

„Sind da Geheimgänge drauf?"

„Sonst würde mir die Karte ja nicht viel nutzen, oder?", erwiderte Harry während er Draco über den Rand seiner Brille ansah. Daraufhin grummelte der Slytherin nur unverständliches Zeug in seinen imaginären Bart, ehe er sich wieder auf das Fragen-Stellen besann.

„Und was ist, wenn da dunkle Magie drin steckt? Immerhin hab ich auch schon Geschichten über Riddles Tagebuch gehört!"

„Du hörst dich grad an wie Molly Weasley.", Harry rollte mit den Augen, „Und nein, da steckt ganz bestimmt keine schwarze Magie drin."

„Sicher?", meinte Draco und rutschte ein Stück weiter weg. Bei der Erwähnung von Rons Mutter verzog sich sein Gesicht aber.

„Ja, ganz sicher.", stöhnte Harry genervt.

„Und woher nimmst diese Sicherheit?"

„Weil ich die Schreiber der Karte kenne, kennen sollte oder wie auch immer!", Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich während er den Slytherin kurz giftig ansah. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände und beschloss an einem anderen Punkt weiterzumachen.

„Was guckst du jetzt nach?"

„Erstmal ob der _Raum der Gründer_ hier drauf ist und dann ob wir nicht irgendeinen Weg nach Hogsmeade übersehen haben.", Harry kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und sah dann wieder auf das Pergament.

„Willst du etwa außer den Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade?"

„Nein. Ach, was weiß ich, vielleicht auch. Ich gucke nur, ob wir überhaupt noch eine Chance haben nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Wir haben vorhin nämlich noch mitbekommen wie sich Kingsley und Dumbledore darüber unterhalten haben."

„Ganz toll.", stöhnte Draco.

„So sehe ich das nämlich auch. Und Remus hat Dumbledore anscheinend gesteckt, dass es diese Karte gibt und was man darauf alles so finden kann.", seufzte Harry

„Und die wollen uns auch noch das letzte bisschen Spaß streichen, ja?", hakte Draco verwirrt nach.

„Vielleicht. Letztes Jahr haben sie zwar nicht mal ansatzweise irgendwas dafür getan das Schulleben sicherer zu machen. Wahrscheinlich müssen sie das aufholen.", motzte er, als es an der Tür klopfte und Seamus erschien.

„Ich wollte euch ja nicht stören, aber Ron dreht bald durch, glaube ich.", er grinste leicht.

„Oh der große Ronald Weasley kommt um Harry Potter aus den Klauen des bösen, bösen Slytherins Draco Malfoy zu befreien!", Harry schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und sagte seinem Zimmergenossen, dass sie bald nachkommen würden.

„Wenn Ron das erfährt, ist er auf hundertachtzig.", lächelte Harry.

„Dann hab ich wenigstens mal wieder eine Aufgabe.", seufzte Draco, „Warum weiß Lupin darüber Bescheid?"

„Ist doch wohl logisch, oder?"

„Er weiß nicht mal, dass wir in der Zwischenwelt waren, obwohl Black ja anscheinend ein sehr guter Freund von ihm gewesen ist. Wieso ist es dann logisch, dass er davon weiß?"

„Wie kannst du das Ding mit der Zwischenwelt mit der Karte vergleichen?"

„Ach, was weiß ich! So wie das aussieht, ist es nicht ganz legal.", Draco verschränkte die Arme und sah stur geradeaus.

„Du regst mich auf!", zischte Harry und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Könntest du dich nicht einfach mal wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten?"

„Ok, dann frage ich halt: Wer hat die Karte geschrieben?"

„Sirius, Remus, mein Dad und Pettigrew.", antwortete Harry etwas ruhiger.

„Echt? Genial!", grinste der Slytherin plötzlich und beäugte die Karte nun mit ansteigender Begeisterung. Dann machte er aber wieder ein ernstes Gesicht, „Aber Lupin hat Dumbledore davon erzählt, ja?", Harry nickte als Bestätigung.

„Ist das ein Unikat?"

„Nein. Es gibt noch zwei weitere Exemplare.", der Slytherin nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Hast du nur deswegen geguckt?", fragte er dann langsam.

„Nicht nur.", antwortete Harry ausweichend. Der Slytherin rollte mit den Augen und bedeutete Harry mit einer Handbewegung fortzufahren.

„Ach, Mann, ich will einfach nur gucken, was da noch so alles drauf ist. Die Kammer des Schreckens nicht, soviel steht fest. Der Raum der Gründer auch nicht. Aber Riddle hat die Kammer gefunden und wir haben den Raum der Gründer gefunden.", Harry wies auf die Punkte, wo sich die Räume befinden müssten, „Also könnte es doch sein, dass es noch mehr in Hogwarts gibt, als das, was die vier gefunden haben. Und Dumbledore wusste davon auch nicht Bescheid. Was sagt uns das?", er sah den Slytherin erwartungsvoll an.

„Wir müssten als Erben tätig werden?", in Dracos Augen erschien ein merkwürdiger Glanz.

„Genau. Vielleicht finden wir ja noch die eine oder andere Besonderheit hier in Hogwarts.", Harry hatte ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie sahen sich einen Moment an, bis Draco kaum merklich in sich zusammensackte.

„Da gibt es nur einen kleinen Nachteil: Wo fangen wir an zu suchen? Du kannst ja nicht jedes Portrait und jede Rüstung antatschen und hoffen, dass was passiert."

„Stimmt.", murmelte Harry langsam, „Hast du die _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gelesen?"

„Ich bin doch nicht verrückt! Hast du dir mal angeguckt, was das für ein Wälzer ist!", empörte sich Draco. Harry nickte daraufhin und verließ mit der Karte in der Hand den Raum. Draco sah ihm erst merkwürdig hinterher, bis er ihm folgte. Sie schlugen den Weg in Richtung Bibliothek ein. Kurz vorher hielt Draco Harry noch einmal auf.

„Darf man fragen, warum du und Lestrange eigentlich die ganze Nacht weg waren?", er begann zu grinsen, als sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf Harrys Wangen ausbreitete.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge!", zischte er aber dann und betrat die Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Sie grüßten Madam Pince und nachdem Harry seinen Blick kurz schweifen ließ, sah er Hermine in einer Ecke hinter einem dicken Buch vergraben. Sie nickten sich kurz zu und gingen zu Hermine, die vollkommen in ihr Buch vertieft war. Als sie sich gegenüber von ihr niederließen, zuckte sie zusammen und schlug das Buch eilig zu.

„Erschreckt mich doch nicht so!", sie sah beide etwas vorwurfsvoll an bis der Blick in verwundert wechselte, „Ihr beide jetzt ständig im Doppelpack?"

„Das tut doch jetzt erstmal nichts zur Sache.", wischte Harry die Behauptung weg und erzählte ihr von ihren Vermutungen. Madam Pince sah sie zwar mit geschürzten Lippen an, sagte jedoch nichts. Hermine überlegte eine Weile, ehe sie langsam zu Sprechen anfing.

„Also erstens: Euer Plan mit Hogsmeade ist Schwachsinn! Das wollte ich loswerden. Hm, also im Buch steht dazu nichts weiter. Ok, es wird beschrieben, dass jeder der Gründer Hogwarts seine persönliche Note gegeben hat, aber das wird sich eher auf die Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle beziehen. Draco hat Recht, suchen fällt aus. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Immerhin hat Voldemort die Kammer und Ginny als Waffe benutzt. Wer garantiert uns denn, dass er es nicht noch anders probieren könnte. Dass er sich nicht davor scheut sich mit Dumbledore anzulegen, haben wir ja schon gesehen. Und es ist ihm auch nicht entgangen, dass wir weg waren und irgendwann wird er wissen warum."

„Warum fragst du nicht einfach Dumbledore?", merkte sie an.

„Damit er mir jetzt erzählt, dass da nichts ist und es ihm siedend heiß einfällt, wenn Voldemort angreift? Nein, danke!"

„Ich glaube, dass du da etwas zu hart bist.", murmelte sie, was ihm nur ein abfälliges Schnauben abgewann, „Die Kammer des Schreckens gibt es ja nur, weil sich Slytherin mit den anderen zerstritten hat. Was hätten Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw für einen Grund genau dasselbe zu tun?"

„Vorsichtsmaßnahme?", riet Harry.

„Und was schwebt dir da vor um das herauszufinden?", fragte Blaise und ließ sich ebenfalls am Tisch nieder.

„Was machst du denn hier? Und musst du dich so anschleichen?", wunderte sich Draco.

„Ich bin leise wie der Wind.", grinste sie und richtete ihr Augenmerk auf Harry.

„Na ja zum Raum der Gründer zu gehen und die vier einfach zu fragen, bringt bestimmt nichts!", er holte Luft, „Also wo könnten wir noch etwas finden?", er sah Hermine mit bedeutungsvollen Blicken an.

„Godric's Home.", flüsterte sie beschwörend.

„Fragt sich nur wann und wo da genau.", grinste er schief.

„Hättest du nicht fragen können?", grinste Hermine.

„Na, bestimmt!", er schüttelte den Kopf, „Also, was ist?"

„Willst du gleich morgen hin? Nicht, dass sich Winky und Co irgendwann noch mal bei uns beschweren.", lächelte die auserwählte Ravenclaw.

„Glaube ich nicht. Wann kommen uns die anderen beiden eigentlich mal wieder besuchen? Sie haben gesagt Ende der Ferien und die sind ja nicht mehr lang!"

„Irgendeiner sagt uns dann schon Bescheid.", verwarf Blaise, fuhr dann aber fort, „Ich meine, ich kenne Godric's Home nicht. Na gut, man hört eine Menge Geschichten darüber, aber bist du sicher, dass Gryffindor da einfach irgendwelche wichtigen Unterlagen, Pläne oder was weiß ich versteckt?"

„Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.", grinste Harry, „Aber jetzt genug davon. Wo ist der Rest von uns?"

**_

* * *

TBC

* * *

_**

_Wie gesagt, eigentlich ein ziemlich bescheidenes Kapitel, dafür, dass ihr solange warten musstet … ‚seufz' … Mal gucken, wie sich die nächsten Kapitelchen so gestalten._

**Ich würde mich über Reviews wieder überaus freuen!** (Vor allem nach der langen Wartezeit! Vielleicht liest ja doch noch jemand _‚seufz'_)

**Also: Haut in die Tasten und erzählt mir, wie sich mein ‚Come back' als Autorin so macht!**

_Liebe Grüße und euch ein genauso schönes Ostern wie mir, Liz!_


	26. Neues Chap! 26 November 06

**_26. November 2006_**_, ist ja heute, denke ich! _

Um, ja hallo_! ‚versteckt sich schnell' …. _Glaubt man es denn? Es geht wirklich weiter!

Jap, jetzt werdet ihr euch fragen_: Warum zum Teufel hat diese dämliche Liz uns gut 18 Monate auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen_?

Und die Antwort_: Ich war zehn von diesen Monaten am Arsch der Welt! ‚lach' … Genau genommen heißt dieses Land Südafrika und ich hab für diese Monate Austauschschüler gespielt und hatte, aufgrund des Lebensstandards meiner Gastfamilie, einfach keinen PC geschweige denn Internet zur Verfügung! Und außerdem musste ich erst einmal wieder mit meinem Deutsch klarkommen, bevor ich dran denken konnte, seitenweise in dieser Sprache was zu schreiben. Ja ja, ist schon merkwürdig wieder hier zu sein und auf einmal kein Englisch mehr sprechen zu müssen. ‚kopfschüttel' … _

**Und** ihr werdet zweifelsohne bemerkt haben, dass sich die Kapitelzahl von grässlichen 39 auf halbwegs überschaubare 25 minimiert hat. Ich bin doch schon ein halbwegs einsichtiger Mensch (oder bin ich einer geworden? _‚lach'_) und hab verstanden, dass mehr reden als andere nicht heißt, dass man mehr zu sagen hat!

Ebenfalls werdet ihr wahrscheinlich bemerken, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit in der Story, bis auf einige Ausnahmen, zu einem größeren Teil auf meine vier Auserwählten richten wird. Deal with it! ‚grins' … Außerdem hab ich so das Gefühl, dass das hier ein merkwürdiges Kapitel wird. Und das schon nach zwei Seiten! creepy… Na ja, **_bewertet es bitte! Sonst weiß ich gar nicht mehr, ob es sich überhaupt lohnen würde hier weiter zu machen!!!_**

Aber genug Käse, wenn das Bedürfnis bestehen sollte, mehr über meinen Aufenthalt da oder meinen momentanen Gemütszustand zu erfahren, fragt mich, meine E-mail-Adresse steht in meiner Bio wie immer schon!

**_DANKE_****_ an alle, die mir so lieb in meiner Abwesenheit reviewt haben! Ihr habt mir Heimkummer echt erträglicher gemacht! ‚umknuddel' _**

_

* * *

_

_Widmung__: Ja, hm, ich denke all denen, die es wirklich noch geschafft haben das hier weiterzulesen und mir dementsprechend auch eins über die Rübe zu ziehen, wenn sie denn wollen!

* * *

_

_Kapitel 26 – Und dann war es einfach da._

Zu viert nach Godric's Home zu gelangen stellte sich als schwerer heraus als gedacht. Sie hatten noch am selben Abend Dumbledore gefragt, jedoch machte dieser nicht wirklich Anstalten zuzustimmen. Dem folgte dann auch noch eine Einladung vom Orden, dass sich doch mal alle am nächsten Tag treffen sollten und dass die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor es sich anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, sie mit genug Wissen zu füttern, indem sie den vier Auserwählten Extrastunden für den nächsten Tag anbot. Als sie aufgehört hatten sich zu fragen, wer sich gegen sie verschworen hatte, beschlossen sie, dass sie auch ohne großes Wenn und Aber dorthin reisen konnten.

So saßen sie also am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch und warteten, dass der Schulleiter sich schon früher von ihnen verabschieden würde, wie er es nahezu jedes Mal getan hatte, wenn sie aßen. Kurz bevor er ging, zwinkerte er ihnen noch zu und erwähnte dann aber mit ernster Stimme, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollten. Ein wenig verwirrte sie das dann doch. Sie wollten sich schon von dem Rest der Anwesenden entschuldigen, als eine Eule für Blaise eintraf. Diese sah kurz auf den Absender und verzog einen Moment angewidert das Gesicht bis sie den Umschlag wegsteckte und sie sich auf den Weg zum Kamin nach Hogsmeade machten. Ron hatte ihnen abends erklärt, dass sich dort ein öffentlicher Kamin befand und dass auch einige der älteren Schüler, die nicht allzu vertraut mit dem Apparieren waren, sich nicht wirklich die Wochenenden im Dorf vertrieben. Eigentlich konnte man dem jungen Weasley ansehen, dass er nicht begeistert war, dass sie ihn nicht mitnahmen, aber er zeigte überraschend etwas Ähnliches wie Verständnis und begnügte sich mit einem Schachspiel mit Seamus. Sie wunderten sich in Hogsmeade kurz darüber, dass für die vier der Preis zum Reisen ausfiel, aber der Inhaber meinte, dass wenn sie schon in Hogwarts ihre Ferien verbringen mussten, sie auch so reisen durften. Sie drehten sich vorher noch einmal um, um zu schauen, ob ihnen irgendjemand gefolgt war, wahrscheinlich rein aus Erfahrung mit merkwürdigen Ereignissen, und traten dann in die grünen Flammen, die sie zu Gryffindors Haus führen sollten. Sie hatten schon ihren Zielkamin vor den Augen als sie auf einmal relativ unsanft in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts landeten. Es vergingen einige Momente bis die vier den Schock verdaut hatten.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das denn?!", fing Blaise in Richtung des Deckengewölbes an zu motzen, „Nicht, dass mein Tag nicht schon beschissen genug angefangen hätte und dass ihr uns da in was reingeschubst habt, was wir gar nicht haben wollen, nein! Jetzt dürfen wir nicht mal mehr aus Hogwarts raus, oder was?!", sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, nur um ihrem Missmut noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Sie müssen aber zugeben, Miss Zabini, dass diese Flammen in Hogwartsfarben schon ein interessanter Weg des Transportes sind.", schmunzelte ihnen Dumbledore zu, der, wie schön öfter, einfach zufällig gerade durch Hogwarts spazierte.

„Interessant hin oder her, das ist einfach lächerlich!", erwiderte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Wie Sie meinen. Nun ich denke, dass nach diesem Ergebnis eures Versuches, ihr gewillt seid zu euerem eigenen Schutz freiwillig hier zu bleiben?", obwohl es wie eine Frage formuliert war, klang es nicht sonderlich nach einer und sie nickten ergeben. Der Schulleiter schien damit zufrieden zu sein und ging weiter seines Weges.

„Ich fühle mich beobachtet.", meldete sich nun Hermine zu Wort und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf als sie sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrer Wohnung machten, um ihre Mitschüler zu finden.

„Ich fühle mich bemuttert.", gab Harry nüchtern seinen Kommentar.

„Du darfst dich so fühlen.", bemerkte Blaise mit einem schiefen Grinsen, „Ich hingegen tendiere eher in Richtung ‚verarscht'!", setzte sie noch nach, nachdem sie schlechtgelaunt das Passwort gemurmelt hatte und sich dann neben Ginny auf die Couch fallen ließ.

„Wolltet ihr nicht weg? Nicht dass ich mich beschweren würde.", grinste Tanja als sie sich an Harry lehnte.

„Wir wollten, die da nicht.", grummelte Blaise während sie wiederum nach oben deutete.

„Das war wahrscheinlich ein Wink mit dem Scheunentor, dass wir eigentlich genug zu tun haben, als uns mit irgendwelchen noch nicht einmal bestätigten Mysterien zu beschäftigen.", warf Hermine schulterzuckend ein. So sehr eigentlich Blaise, Harry und Draco die besserwisserische Seite an Hermine verdammten, mussten sie zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Also fingen sie an einmal das zu tun, was richtig für sie war.

Aber diese uneuphorische Zustimmung verwandelte sich im Laufe der nächsten Tage in echten Elan und dieser führte ebenso zu einem zu verzeichnenden Fortschritt. Hermine, Blaise, Draco und Harry wunderten sich schon nach den ersten praktischen Stunden, was für ein Potenzial in ihnen steckte, da ihnen ihre Spezialstunden leichter zu fallen schienen, als sie anfänglich geglaubt hatten. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb ihnen die Sicherheit, dass es nichts gab, was sie freimütig anpacken konnten. Weiterhin fragten sich nicht wenige der Lehrer, woher diese stille Zustimmung zwischen den vieren rührte, aber hatten sie keinen Grund sich zu beschweren. Dem kam noch hinzu, dass Roxanne und Phillip schon als Dauergäste in der Zauberschule betrachtet werden konnten und auch trotz der schlechten Meinung Snapes von Harry hatte sich der Zaubertränkeprofessor eingestehen müssen, dass sich aus den vier Auserwählten wirklich einmal eine starke Einheit bilden könnte, würde deren Ehrgeiz nicht an irgendeinem Streit oder Zwiespalt zerbrechen. Jedoch merkten auch ihre Mitschüler, dass die Zeit die sie mit ihren Freunden verbrachten immer knapper wurde, da die vier wirklich alles hineinsteckten, was sie hatten, aber auch sie mussten die Notwendigkeit dessen einsehen, wenn auch missmutig. Vor allem Ron wurmte die Abwesenheit seines besten Freundes zunehmend, da Harry anscheinend Schwierigkeiten damit bekam neben dem Training, seiner Freundin und dem Aufholen der verpassten Zeit mit seinem großen Bruder auch noch groß Zeit für ihn aufzubringen. Natürlich konnte und musste er das verstehen, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass ihm immer noch nicht wohl dabei war, Harry andauernd zusammen mit Malfoy zu sehen.

Voldemort selbst hatte sich in letzter Zeit erstaunlich ruhig gehalten. Das ließ die Ordensmitglieder auf einer Seite aufatmen und auf der anderen die Anspannung steigen, wobei wohl doch eher letzteres den größeren Platz einnahm, da sie ja nun keine direkte Verbindung mehr zu Voldemort und seinen Todessern hatten. Die Titelseiten des Tagespropheten und aller anderen Zeitungen waren mit Artikeln zum Schutz vor Todessern überfüllt und jeden Tag ließen sich die Journalisten neue Tipps einfallen, wie das Leben der magischen Bevölkerung ‚sicherer' gemacht werden könnte. Das fing an mit Verteidigungskursen an vielen Institutionen über Zauber, der das Apparieren im Umkreis von einigen dutzenden Metern unmöglich machen sollte bis dahin seinen Kindern und Ehefrauen und Ehemännern jeden Morgen Sicherheitsfragen zu stellen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine Todesser waren. Ziemlich lächerlich, aber man tat anscheinend, was man konnte.

Ebenso war es einigen aufgefallen, dass sich das Verhältnis der beiden verbliebenen Rumtreiber nach dem Ereignis in der Zwischenwelt etwas abgekühlt zu haben schien. Sie waren immer noch sehr oft zusammen anzutreffen, wenn die Anwesenden von Hogwarts sie denn zu Gesicht bekamen, aber der Werwolf musste gemerkt haben, dass Sirius ihm etwas verheimlichte, jedoch machte eben dieser auch keine Anstalten zwischen ihnen aufzuräumen. Julia hatte versucht Sirius darauf anzusprechen, aber dieser würde schon kurz nach Beginn der Unterhaltung abblocken und das Thema wechseln. An diesem Punkt stellte sie sich einfach die Frage, ob es einen bestimmten Grund gab Remus die Identität der Erben zu verheimlichen oder ob es einfach an einer relativen Unzufriedenheit lag, die den ältesten Black manchmal umgab. Sie konnte es ihm auch nicht wirklich verübeln. Als er das letzte Mal einen nahezu geregelten Tagesablauf hatte, war immerhin noch sein ‚Partner in Crime' an seiner Seite gewesen und er musste sich nicht so vordergründig damit befassen, dass sein Patensohn an der Spitze der Hitliste von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern stand und eifrig am trainieren war um dieses Aufeinandertreffen mit einem Sieg zu beenden. Ihr taten die vier Erben auch leid. Sicher, sie in deren Alter war auch schon in der Aurorenausbildung gewesen und hatte weder einen geregelten familiären Hintergrund, noch viele Freunde, aber sie konnte sich sicher sein, dass sie nie so akut um ihr Leben fürchten musste. Also tat sie ihr Bestes um dem Tod dieser vier Jugendlichen durch Voldemort entgegenzuwirken.

So kam es also, dass an einem Nachmittag, an dem die vier Erben anscheinend über irgendwelchen Büchern brüteten, sie kaum das kurze Flimmern in der Luft bemerkten und folglich auch nicht die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person, die sich gegen die Wand am anderen Ende des Zimmers lehnte und die vier beobachtete. Wie auch, denn die Erschöpfung war allen vieren anzusehen und es war klar, dass Harry sich eher nicht um die Anwesenheit der Bücher oder der Anwesenheit von irgendwas zu kümmern schien, da er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte und seine Augen geschlossen waren. Blaise sah aus, als ob sie etwas auf einem Zettel herumkritzeln würde, Draco blätterte lustlos durch einen ziemlich umfangreich aussehenden Schinken und selbst Hermine schien mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein. Er lächelte mitfühlend und näherte sich ihnen soweit, dass er sich auf die Lehne einer der freien Sessel setzen konnte.

„Ich hoffe ihr seid euch darüber im Klaren, dass auch wenn hier eine gewisse Notwendigkeit eurer Ausbildung besteht, keiner ein Problem damit hat euch auch mal eine Pause zu gönnen?!"

„Und das sagt uns derjenige, der Schuld an dem ätzenden Muskelkater hat, mit dem ich schon seit einiger Zeit rumlaufe.", beschwerte sich Draco halbherzig, als er die Stimme erkannte, allerdings ohne vom Herumblättern abzulassen. Plötzlich aber ruckte der Kopf des Slytherins hoch und er sah mit geschocktem Blick auf den Neuankömmling. Bis zu diesem Moment war die Veränderung in der Zahl der Anwesenden auch zu den andern drei durchgedrungen, die mit ebenso perplexen Blicken auf den Mann sahen, der sie leicht schief grinsend musterte.

„Aber wie?", hauchte Hermine ungläubig während sie rüberreichte und ihn kurz am Arm antippte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine Wahnvorstellungen hatte.

„Aber wie was? Wie es sein kann, dass ich hier bin?", lächelte James, „Oder eher, wie es sein kann, dass ihr noch nicht mal wisst, welches Datum wir heute haben?", fuhr er dann aber ernster fort. Sie wollten zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber er war anscheinend noch nicht fertig, „Könnt ihr euch noch daran erinnern, dass wir gesagt haben, dass wir schon ein bisschen aufpassen?"

„Ja, aber ich für meinen Teil dachte, dass sich das eher darauf bezog uns hier zu behalten.", bemerkte Blaise säuerlich, als sie an den Tag dachte, an dem sie nach Godric's Hollow wollten.

„Es tut mir ja Leid euch dahingehend zu enttäuschen, aber da hättet ihr jetzt ohnehin noch nichts gefunden. Warum sollen wir euch also suchen lassen?", erwiderte er leichthin.

„Ich versteh trotzdem nicht, wie du hier einfach auftauchen kannst?", führte Harry sie wieder zum Thema zurück, während er seinen Dad leicht geknickt und immer noch ungläubig ansah.

„Nach eurer Initiierung habt ihr euer Erbe offiziell anerkannt, was soviel heißt, dass ihr demzufolge auch mit den anderen Erben verbunden seid. Vor dem Tag in der Zwischenwelt hättet ihr den Raum der Gründer zum Beispiel jedenfalls nicht gefunden. Außerdem bin ich als Generation vor euch so ziemlich für euren Werdegang verantwortlich.", erklärte James mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die die Jugendlichen verwunderte, während er alle vier ansah und sein Blick dann an seinem Sohn hängen blieb, „Und natürlich hab ich euch schrecklich vermisst.", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu, was auch Blaises Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zucken ließ.

„Wird das jetzt also zu einer Gewohnheit von Ihnen hier mir nichts dir nichts reinzuflimmern?", fragte Draco während er das ‚reinflimmern' mit einem fragenden Ton unterlegte. James zuckte sichtlich bei der formalen Anrede zusammen, besann sich dann aber doch aufs Antworten.

„Teleportieren nennt es sich eigentlich. Und na ja, mir würde es eigentlich schon gefallen hier öfter mal ‚mir nichts dir nichts reinzuflimmern', aber eigentlich sollte es nur sein, wenn wir denn denken, dass wir gebraucht werden.", in seiner Stimme war ein doch schon spürbar deprimierter Ton, den er aber mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen versuchte.

„Und wer entscheidet ob es notwendig ist oder nicht?", fragte Hermine.

„Höhere Mächte, die über das Gleichgewicht der Magie wachen. Und fragt mich jetzt nicht, welche das genau sind, denn ich bin keine von denen.", erwiderte James, fügte dann aber noch hinzu, „Wenn ihr es aber simpler haben wollt, entscheidet ihr oder manchmal auch eure Magie für euch, wann es nötig ist. Also, was ist los?", wiederum blickte er durch die Runde.

„Ähm, ich glaube, wir könnten was zu essen gebrauchen.", merkte Blaise plötzlich an, nachdem sie leicht zusammengezuckt war, und schaute Hermine durchdringend an während sie leicht zu Draco und Harry deutete. Die Gryffindor verstand den Wink.

„Ja, was zu essen. Klingt super, was meint ihr? Ähm, na ja, wir gehen dann einfach mal.", und ohne das die drei anderen eine Chance zu protestieren hatten, sprangen sie auf und waren durch das Portraitloch verschwunden.

„Und was war das jetzt?", fragte Draco mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Blaise weiß es noch nicht, aber sie war diejenige mit den empathischen Fähigkeiten.", James beließ es bei dieser Andeutung und richtete nun seine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Sohn und den jungen Slytherin.

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht.", begann Draco nach einigen Momenten Stille, „Ich meine die Frage nach dem ‚warum ausgerechnet ich?' spielt da im Moment keine große Rolle, weil uns ja so gesehen keine Wahl gelassen wurde. Aber die Sache ist, ich kapier es nicht, wie du", er betonte es besonders, da ihm James' Reaktion vorhin nicht entgangen war, „und überhaupt alle hier es anscheinend einfach als gegeben hinnehmen, dass wir dazu fähig sind loszuziehen und Voldemort zu besiegen! Mir wurde nämlich jahrelang eingebläut, dass es da nichts zu besiegen gibt, sollte er erst mal wieder zu seiner alten Macht finden und so weiter und so fort. Und apropos Erziehung ist mir vieles hier sowieso viel zu krass, ich weiß einfach manchmal überhaupt nicht mehr, wo ich eigentlich stehe oder ob das, was ich mache überhaupt richtig ist, also nicht moralisch gesehen sondern eher, ach ich weiß nicht.", er schüttelte hier kurz unwillig den Kopf und richtete dann seinen Blick auf Harry, „Du bist mir auch noch ein komplettes Rätsel. Wir haben uns jahrelang angemotzt, beleidigt, verflucht und den Tod an den Hals gewünscht und dann kommst du her, machst mir und Pansy ein Friedensangebot und tust so, als ob du das alles einfach übergehst. Soll ich ehrlich sein? Das macht mich irre!", zum Erstaunen von Harry raufte sich der junge Malfoy daraufhin die Haare und hatte einen sehr erledigten und verwirrten Blick.

„Ich mach dich irre? Du müsstest mal einen ganzen Tag lang deine Launen ertragen.", murmelte Harry augenrollend, legte seinen Kopf dann leicht schief und sah fragend und erwartungsvoll zu James.

„Sie nehmen es wahrscheinlich als gegeben hin, weil sie keine andere Wahl haben, aber ich will mich nicht allzu sehr in die Psyche der Ordensmitglieder einmischen.", sagte er langsam, „Zu euch beiden: Wahrscheinlich bin ich nicht die richtige Person, die etwas über Versöhnung zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins sagen könnte oder sollte.", hier kratzte er sich leicht verlegen am Kopf, „Was ich aber weiß ist, dass ihr euch vielleicht von Anfang an zu ähnlich wart, als dass es hätte klappen können. Nun ja, ihr habt vielleicht auch falsch angefangen. Aber Fakt ist, dass ja immerhin irgendwas passiert sein muss und es ist bekannt, dass Menschen sich auch ändern können. Zu der Frage, ob es die richtige Entscheidung für dich ist, hätte ich eine: Wie oft hast du schon gelacht, seitdem du hier bist?", Draco sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, begann offenbar aber ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken und lehnte sich leicht zurück.

„Sag mal, ich will mich ja nicht in Dinge einmischen, die mich nichts angehen", begann Harry langsam und Dracos Blick schien ‚warum tust du es dann?' zu sagen, aber immerhin war Harry es gewohnt ihn zu ignorieren, „aber gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum Sirius Remus gar nichts erzählt hat? Ich meine mal, wo ist da eigentlich das Problem?", James seufzte und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als es kurz energisch an der Tür klopfte und dann Tanja etwas panisch ihren Kopf durch die Öffnung des Portraitlochs hereinsteckte. Sie schien James anscheinend erst gar nicht zu bemerken, da sie ihren Blick auf Draco und Harry gerichtet hatte. Langsam betrat sie den Raum mit Jack im Gefolge.

„Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Harry mit leicht geweiteten Augen.

„Das sollt ihr mir erzählen! Wir beide haben grad beschlossen, dass für euch Schluss für heute ist und haben uns auf den Weg gemacht, um euch eine Pause aufzuzwingen, als uns Mine und Blaise entgegen kamen. Dann haben wir sie gefragt, was los ist, weil irgendwie ist es schon komisch euch nicht mehr zu viert zu sehen und die beiden haben merkwürdiges Zeug gestammelt, von dem ich mich immer noch frage, was es eigentlich bedeuten sollte, und wir hatten Angst, dass es Schwerverletzte gibt und sind dann hergekommen!", ratterte sie in einem Atemzug herunter. Dann schnappte sie hörbar nach Luft, die ihr dann aber im Hals stecken blieb, als sie zum ersten Mal ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem ganzen Raum widmete. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und als ihr wieder einfiel, wer neben ihr stand, weiteten sich ihre Augen zunehmend und sie begann langsam innerlich bis zehn zu zählen und das Beste zu hoffen. Sie wurde auch nicht enttäuscht, denn als Harrys älterer Bruder aufgehört hatte unverständliche Satzanfänge zu stottern, durfte James auch seinen Ältesten nach so langer Zeit wieder in die Arme schließen. Tanja schüttelte noch einmal kurz den Kopf, murmelte leicht grinsend etwas von ‚déja-vu', setzte sich neben ihren Freund und durchbohrte ihn und Draco mit fragenden Blicken. Die beiden Erwachsenen hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit von einander gelöst und James flüsterte Jack etwas zu, was den Jüngeren der beiden lächeln ließ. Nachdem sie sich auch gesetzt hatten, fing Jack an schief zu grinsen.

„So sieht es heutzutage also aus, wenn sich Wächter um ihre Schützlinge kümmern, hm?", Harry und Draco übergingen einfach den Fakt, dass Jack nicht annähernd so geschockt über James' Anwesenheit war wie sie, „Hast du den vieren wenigstens schon klar gemacht, dass die sich in maximal ein paar Wochen kaputt geackert haben werden?", das erntete ihm ein Lächeln von James.

„Du bist ja gut informiert.", murmelte Draco etwas entnervt.

„Aber er hat Recht!", fügte James hinzu, welches Tanja mit einem energisches Nicken bestätigte, da sie sich mittlerweile wieder vollständig gefangen hatte, „Und wären wir nicht in die Abgründe der Magie und eures Gemütszustandes abgeglitten, hätte ich euch das noch einmal öfter unter die Nase gerieben."

„So schlimm war es doch auch nicht, oder?", lenkte Harry ein, was ihm jedoch drei Paare von hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zur Genüge beantworteten.

„Uh, du solltest mal Ron erleben.", merkte Tanja kopfschüttelnd an.

„Mit seiner schlechten Laune ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen.", führte Jack weiter.

„Und außerdem musst du mich vor dieser Nebelkrähe retten, die hier Wahrsagen unterrichtet, was auch immer ihr Name war.", fuhr Tanja fort, als sie sich an Harrys Ärmel krallte, „Ich werde die einfach nicht los. Die will mich nämlich zu einem Wahrsage-Kurs hier bequatschen, weil es so was an Durmstrang nicht gibt."

„Zu Recht.", murmelte Jack zustimmend.

„Mach es wie McGonagall. Trete solange auf dem Fach herum, bis sie die Schnauze voll hat. Dann sagt sie dir wahrscheinlich ein schreckliches Unglück voraus, wie vom Riesenkraken gefressen zu werden, und dann ist gut.", meinte James schulterzuckend. Tanja begann ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken und grinste ihn dann an. Dem folgten dann einige Momente Stille, bis Jack sich räusperte und seinen Dad gespannt ansah.

„Du solltest wirklich mit Remus reden.", er pausierte hier kurz und sah James einige Augenblicke mit festem Blick an, grinste dann aber, „Und mit Dumbledore, wenn du mir einen Gefallen tun willst. Der Typ ist nämlich komplett durchgeknallt. Und wenn du dann noch Zeit hast, könntest du Phil erzählen, dass die Story mit den fliegenden Schweinen langsam sehr alt, wirklich sehr alt wird, aber ich schweife ab.", brach er ab und kratzte sich am Kopf, ähnlich wie es James vorhin getan hatte.

„Fliegende Schweine?", hakte Draco mit merkwürdigem Unterton nach, konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. Jack schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf, während James ihm zuzwinkerte. Harry beschloss dementsprechend es entweder aus Jack herauszuquetschen oder seinen Ausbilder für Stablose Magie persönlich zu fragen, da dieser ja die Geschichte anscheinend nur zu gerne unter das Volk brachte. James seufzte wiederum und schloss kurz seine Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete, runzelte er kurz die Stirn und sah Harry und Draco an.

„Nehmt das mit den Pausen ernst. Ich hab es euch vor einer Weile gesagt und ich tue es wieder: Es gibt wirklich Leute, die irgendwann eure Hilfe brauchen, aber nicht sofort und auch nicht, wenn ihr absolut ausgebrannt seid, klar?", die beiden nickten ergeben und James schenkte ihnen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, „Vergesst nicht, dass auch noch Hermine und Blaise ausreichend einzutrichtern.", er wartete wiederum auf eine Zustimmung, die von Jack und Tanja auch nur noch verstärkt wurde. Dann stöhnte er leicht geschafft auf und erhob sich, „Ich werde jetzt noch mal in Dumbledores Büro vorbeischauen und Roxanne und Phil den Schreck ihres Lebens verpassen.", er sah bei der Erwähnung von Dumbledores Namen doch nicht allzu glücklich aus.

„Und Remus?", hakte Harry leise nach. James wandte seinen Blick traurig aus dem Fenster und erwiderte dann aber doch noch.

„Ich kann jetzt kaum vor ihm auftauchen, oder? Außerdem hab ich auch gar nicht mehr so viel Zeit.", merkte er mit einem skeptischen Blick nach oben an. Er umarmte Jack noch einmal mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln, welches auch nicht wirklich verschwand, als er Draco und Tanja die Hände schüttelte und sich dann seinem Jüngsten zuwandte.

„Schon, aber irgendwann klärt ihr noch, was es da zu klären gibt, oder?", fragte Harry weiter, während er versuchte nicht allzu deprimiert zu klingen.

„Du darfst aber auch nicht vergessen, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr hierher gehöre.", murmelte James. Harry nickte bedrückt.

„Also sehen wir uns nicht wieder?"

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, immerhin gibt es Regeln, aber auf der anderen Seite haben mich diese ja eigentlich noch nie sonderlich interessiert.", erwiderte James mit einem Zwinkern und einem letzten Lächeln für die beiden Jugendlichen und seinen Söhnen, bevor er in dem selben merkwürdigen Flimmern verschwand, mit dem er gekommen war. Die vier stießen hörbar Luft aus, bis sich Draco mit einem skeptischen Blick an Jack wandte.

„Besondern überrumpelt schienst du ja nicht zu sein?!"

„Weißt du, mit so vielen merkwürdigen Dingen, die hier in letzter Zeit passieren, lernt man irgendwann das Merkwürdige einfach zu akzeptieren und weiterzumachen, um das nächste auf sich zukommen zu lassen.", grinste dieser schief als Antwort.

…

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Wow, ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft. _

Und jetzt seid ihr dran!_ **BITTE BITTE EIN REVIEW FÜR DIE ARME LIZ, DIE JETZT FAST SCHON VOR AUFREGUNG ABKRATZT, WEIL SIE NICHT WEIß, WIE IHR DAS KAPITEL GEFUNDEN HABT!!! **_

_Euch noch einen schönen Sonntag! _

_Yours sincerely, Liz! _


End file.
